Segundas Oportunidades II: Fantasmas del Pasado
by icecreammanrupert
Summary: Segunda parte del ff Segundas Oportunidades AU Ron y Hermione regresan a casa despues de cinco años en Oxford, y a su vuelta algunas cosas han cambiado y otras estan a punto de aparecer de nuevo en sus vidas... y no serán para nada bueno.
1. De vuelta a casa

**1. De vuelta a casa.**

Había abierto la ventanilla del auto, era junio y comenzaba a hacer un poco de calor. Miraba a través de ella y la luz del sol lo cegaba en ocasiones, cuando dejaba pasar sus rayos veloces por entre las ramas de los árboles, arrancando destellos anaranjados de su cabello.  
Aquel año volvía, pero ya definitivamente, a Londres. Durante cinco años, Ron Weasley solo regresaba a casa en las fechas señaladas. Dejaba Oxford por unos días y volvía a la paz de su hogar en la Mansión Dashwood. Pero esta vez era distinto, sus estudios universitarios habían finalizado y ya no tendría que dejar nuevamente su casa.

A su lado, una melena de bucles castaños cubría su hombro, Hermione Granger dormía placidamente apoyada en él. Un brusco movimiento hizo que la cabeza de la muchacha resbalase y se despertara de golpe.

- ¿Falta mucho para llegar? – Preguntó frotándose los ojos.

- No, ya no queda casi nada ¿Verdad Kingsley? – Contestó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

El chofer asintió a lo que el joven dijo, Hermione suspiró pesadamente y luego se acurrucó de nuevo en los brazos de él.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

- No Ron. En realidad no deseo llegar a casa. Me voy a sentir tan sola, aun no puedo creer que hayan pasado dos meses desde que nos dejó – La chica hablaba con voz triste.

Ron la besó en la frente y la apretó fuerte entre sus brazos. Hermione había recibido en Oxford una triste noticia mientras finalizaba sus estudios. Paul Granger, su padre había fallecido de forma repentina a causa de un infarto. Fue un duro golpe para la joven y aun no había podido superarlo. Por suerte contaba con el pelirrojo a su lado y él, solo él, era el único capaz de mitigar su dolor.

- No entiendo porque no te quedas una temporada en la Mansión, o al menos déjame quedarme contigo en tu casa. No me gusta la idea de que vivas sola Hermione – Decía Ron con ternura.

La joven sonrió a su novio y añadió.

- Cariño, ya lo hemos hablado y ahora creo que me vendrá bien estar sola, necesito organizar un poco mi vida, no creas que la idea de compartir mi casa contigo, no es tentadora. Pero estaré muy ocupada estos meses, poniéndome al día con Luna en la empresa de papá, organizando los papeles de la herencia y bueno, tú me desconcentras demasiado. Además, Emma estará loca por verte y yo te he tenido para mí sola durante mucho tiempo.

Ron resopló un poco y volvió a mirar por la ventanilla, Hermione le sujetó con fuerza la mano.

Poco tiempo después, comenzaron a divisar las primeras mansiones cercanas a la de Hermione. El pelirrojo reparó en la que estaba justo al lado.

- Mira Hermione – Exclamó – Parece que hay alguien viviendo en la Mansión de los Preston.

Hermione estiró su delgado cuello para poder ver mejor. Efectivamente, alguien había comprado la Mansión, o eso parecía. Aquella casa llevaba años deshabitada, durante mucho tiempo vivieron en ella un matrimonio anciano, pero el hombre murió y la mujer se fue a vivir al extranjero con un familiar cercano. Hermione pudo ver como un jardinero cortaba el amplio césped del jardín y otro empleado, limpiaba la piscina. Además un coche bastante ostentoso, estaba estacionado en la puerta del garaje. Todas las ventanas estaban abiertas. Definitivamente había alguien habitando aquella casa de nuevo.

- Me parece fantástico que tengas nuevos vecinos, así me quedo mas tranquilo sabiendo que hay alguien cerca de ti para ayudarte en caso de necesitar algo – Convino Ron muy animado y sin apartar la vista de la casa.

- Tú siempre pensando en mí… ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que te amo? – Preguntó ella entre bromas.

- No – Contestó él fingiendo un tono serio en su voz.

- Pues te amo.

Ron acarició el rostro de su novia y acercándolo al suyo, la besó. Kingsley carraspeó y los dos jóvenes se separaron.

- Hemos llegado.

El chofer y Ron ayudaron a la joven con el equipaje. Luego el hombre volvió al auto mientras los enamorados se despedían. El pelirrojo prometió volver a buscarla para la cena, que con toda seguridad, Julie habría organizado para celebrar su regreso y Hermione esperó en la puerta hasta que el auto desapareció.

Cuando ya no había ni rastro de Ron, la joven entró en la casa y una extraña sensación invadió su cuerpo y su alma. Todo estaba aterradoramente silencioso. Siempre que volvía a casa por vacaciones, su padre la esperaba en el salón y la abrazaba nada mas llegar. Hermione se entristeció al recordar que aquello no volvería a suceder jamás. Caminó lentamente hacia el estudio donde su progenitor pasaba interminables horas. Sobre el escritorio se conservaban aun intactos, una caja de puros a medio abrir y una botella de Jerez, un poco mas a la izquierda, un par de retratos de ella cuando era una niña y de su madre que en estos momento ya se habría reunido con él.  
Paul Granger nunca superó del todo la trágica muerte de su esposa y la tristeza fue consumiéndolo día a día, hasta que su corazón ya no pudo resistir mas y decidió que ya era hora de volver a ver a Jane. Aquel pensamiento era lo único que reconfortaba a Hermione, saber que su padre estaba junto a la mujer que más había amado en el mundo. A su memoria vino el momento en que ella, a las puertas de la muerte oyó entre sueños como Ron gritaba '¡No puedo vivir sin ti!' y pensó que quizá era aquello lo que debió sentir su padre todo este tiempo. Si algo le ocurriese al pelirrojo, ella tampoco querría seguir en este mundo sin él. En aquel mismo estudio su padre le prohibió volver a ver a Ron, la encerró en su habitación desencadenando una serie de desventuras que marcaron las etapas más tristes y más hermosas de su vida. Hermione se sentó en el sillón de su padre, apoyó los brazos en la mesa, suspiró y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Aquel hombre la hizo sufrir mucho, pero ahora que ya no estaba junto a ella, comenzaba a saber cuanto lo amó y como lo iba a echar de menos.

La Mansión Dashwood comenzó a aparecer majestuosa por entre los árboles, rodeada por aquel hermoso lago. Ron sintió un gozo indescriptible en su corazón ¡Volver a su añorado y querido hogar! El lugar donde había sido tan feliz y donde había superado la situación mas complicada y amarga de su vida. El coche de Kingsley cruzó la verja de entrada. En la puerta de la casa, una niña con el cabello negro y de unos cinco años de edad, comenzó a dar saltitos descontrolados y corrió hacia el vehículo.

- ¡Ron! – Gritaba - ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Ya llegó!

El pelirrojo descendió del coche y corrió hacia la niña elevándola del suelo y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Una pareja salió de la casa, la mujer con el cabello del mismo color que la niña y los ojos oscuros, caminaba hacia ellos con una enorme sonrisa. El hombre alto, fuerte y con unos penetrantes ojos azules, iba un poco mas rezagado.

- ¡Julie! – Gritó Ron acercándose a ella.

- ¡Oh Cariño! Que bien que estás en casa y esta vez, para siempre – Dijo la mujer mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

- Me alegro de verte muchacho – Saludó el hombre estrechándole la mano y cargando a su hija en brazos.

- Yo también Matt ¡Cielos, Emma pesa cada día mas y está mas alta!

La niña sonrió orgullosa y sus ojos azules brillaron.

- Este año comenzaré el curso en Hogwarts – Dijo – Mamá me ha dicho que es el mismo colegio donde Hermione y tú estudiasteis.

Ron asintió y rodeando a su madrina por los hombros, añadió.

- Vamos dentro, necesito ver mi habitación.

Nada mas entrar, una anciana se acercó a él sonriendo y caminando lenta, pero muy erguida.

- Es maravilloso tenerte de nuevo en casa mi niño – Dijo abrazándolo.

- ¡Oh Minerva! No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos, sobre todo a tu famoso pastel de chocolate – Añadió Ron mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Emma.

La anciana sonrió satisfecha y Ron echó una ojeada a la casa.

- No hay nada como volver al hogar.

- Vamos cariño, sube a tu habitación y descansa un poco. Hoy cenaremos en familia, he invitado a todos tus amigos – Le aconsejó Julie.

- ¿A que hora iras a recoger a Hermione? – Preguntó Matthew dejando a Emma de nuevo en el suelo.

- Sobre las ocho de la tarde – Contestó Ron mientras la niña le agarraba la mano sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Entonces para cuando regreses con ella ya todos estarán aquí. Emma, deja a tu hermano, está cansado y debe subir a su habitación – Regaño Julie a su hija cariñosamente.

La niña dio una patada en el suelo y salió corriendo hacia el salón.

- Está feliz, hace días que solo pregunta… 'Minerva, ¿Cuánto falta para que llegue Ron?' – Decía el ama de llaves con una sonrisa – Vamos sube de una vez, yo iré a ordenar la cena.

Y diciendo esto desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina. Julie le dio un beso al muchacho en la frente, aunque para ello, tuvo que agarrarlo por los hombros y bajarlo un poco.

- No puedo creer que hayas crecido tanto – Exclamó.

Y se marchó con su esposo en busca de Emma.

Ron subió a su habitación. En aquellos años había pasado muy poco tiempo entre esas paredes, pero ahora todo era diferente y hasta que Hermione no aceptara su proposición de vivir juntos, volver de nuevo a aquel dormitorio le hacia inmensamente feliz. Se acercó a la ventana, todo estaba igual que antes de marcharse, la alberca, la fuente, la pérgola de flores… Todo, y eso era lo que le gustaba, dejarse llevar por la sensación de que volvía a tener diecisiete años y acababa de instalarse allí. Escuchó de pronto un pequeño ruido que lo sobresaltó.

- ¡Emma!

- Me he escapado de mamá, ella no me dejaba subir – Dijo la niña en voz baja.

- Eso está mal nena, debes hacerle caso siempre a mamá – Añadió Ron con aire serio, pero pronto sonrió y con una mano le indicó que se acercara.

La niña corrió hacia el joven que se sentaba en la cama, mientras hacía lo propio con ella pero sobre sus rodillas.

- ¿Ya no vas a marcharte mas, verdad?

- No.

- ¿Ni Hermione tampoco?

- Tampoco.

Emma lanzó un suspirito y sonrió. Julie asomó la cabeza por la puerta y miró a su hija con resignación.

- Sabía que estarías aquí. Anda vamos, deja a tu hermano tranquilo – Dijo cogiéndola en brazos y sonriendo a Ron - No va ha ser fácil que te deje en paz, al menos durante unos días.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y Julie salió con Emma de la habitación mientras la pequeña le decía adiós con su manita.  
Ron suspiró feliz y se recostó sobre su cama… Adoraba volver a estar de nuevo en casa.

Hermione se hallaba en su habitación, deshaciendo las maletas cuando oyó que llamaban al timbre. Esperó pacientemente a que su doncella fuera a abrir y escuchó voces y pasos de varias personas subir a su dormitorio. La puerta se abrió y dos cabezas rubias asomaron por ella.

- Hola amiga – Dijo Lavender.

- Me alegra mucho que al fin estéis de vuelta – Añadió Luna.

Hermione corrió a abrazarlas y las tres comenzaron a dar saltitos de júbilo.

- Siento no haber podido asistir al funeral de tu padre – Se disculpó Lavender – Draco, Neville y yo estábamos hasta arriba de exámenes y no nos dieron permiso para dejar Cambridge.

- Lo entiendo, no te preocupes. Pero vuestras cartas me animaron mucho, gracias.

Lavender suspiró, se había quitado un peso de encima. Luna estaba muy callada y como eso era habitual en ella, ninguna le dio importancia. Miraba por la ventana observando todo el movimiento que se estaba produciendo en la casa de al lado.

- No sabes lo feliz que soy de volver a Londres – Continuó Lavender - ¡Uf! Te juro que si seguía en Cambridge terminaría por sacarle los ojos a Cho.

Hermione rió y la rubia se acercó nerviosa a la maleta de su amiga y le ayudó a desempacar sus cosas. Luna continuaba mirando a través de la ventana.

- Draco sin embargo nunca se dejó embaucar por ella – Dijo Hermione colgando un vestido en el armario.

- Eso es cierto, y no será porque esa víbora no lo intentó. Draco es maravilloso – Añadió Lavender dejado escapar un suspiro.

- ¿Quién viven en la casa de los Preston? – Preguntó de pronto Luna.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. El timbre volvió a sonar y pocos segundos después, Ron apareció en la habitación. Lavender se tiró a su cuello para saludarlo y el joven se sobresaltó.

- ¡Oh Cielo Santo! ¡Cuánto has crecido en dos años! – Exclamó la rubia.

- ¡¿Dos años?! – Preguntó Ron cuando Lavender se separó de él.

- Si querido, las navidades pasadas Draco y yo viajamos a visitar a mis parientes en el norte de Inglaterra, al igual que en verano y por desgracia no pudimos asistir al funeral del Señor Granger. Estas Navidades no nos vimos, porque no nos movimos de Cambridge, Narcisa vino a visitarnos, así que… si mis cuentas no me fallan ¡Oh Dios mío, dos años!

Ron rió mientras observaba como su amiga hacia cálculos cuando ya nadie la escuchaba. Luna se acerco más pausadamente y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola Ron, me alegra verte de nuevo.

El pelirrojo agradeció el saludo menos efusivo de su amiga.

- Estáis listas, ya todos deben estar en casa esperándonos.

Las tres jóvenes asintieron enérgicamente y Ron se acercó a Hermione, le dio un suave beso en los labios y agarrándola de la cintura, salieron de la habitación.

Como Ron bien imaginaba, la Mansión estaba repleta de gente. Harry y Ginny, junto a los Potter, fueron los primeros en llegar. El Señor Lovegood apareció junto a Snape y pocos minutos después, hicieron apto de presencia Remus y Nymphadora con el pequeño Teddy. Emma nada mas ver al niño, corrió hacia él y tirándole de la mano, lo invitó a jugar. Matthew y Julie se acercaron a saludar a sus amigos. Draco fue el último en cruzar la puerta antes de la llegada de Ron y las chicas. Cuando ya estaban todos los invitados, Minerva se acercó a Julie y le informó que la cena estaría lista en pocos minutos. La mujer asintió y el ama de llaves regresó a la cocina.

Ron estaba feliz viendo de nuevo reunidos a todos sus amigos… ¿A todos? No, alguien faltaba. Neville Logbotton aun no había llegado. El pelirrojo llegó a la conclusión de que quizás el tráfico lo había retrasado y siguió su animada charla con Harry y Draco.

En un rincón del salón, las chicas se arremolinaban alrededor de Ginny, atosigándola a preguntas.

- ¿Ya tienes el vestido? – Preguntó emocionada Lavender.

- Sí – Contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro.

- ¡Oh! Debe ser hermoso – Continuó la rubia.

- ¿Estás nerviosa? – Esta vez preguntó Luna.

- Sí – Asintió de nuevo la joven.

- ¡Oh Ginny! – Exclamó Hermione – Harry y tú vais a ser muy felices y vuestra boda será preciosa. No sabes cuanto me alegro por vosotros.

Ginny volteó los ojos hacia Harry que seguía charlando con los chicos y sonrió feliz, nuevamente.

- Soy la chica mas afortunada del mundo.

- Sabes Harry, yo adoro a Lavender y no existe nadie mas para mí en este mundo – Decía Draco con una sonrisa ladeada – Pero aun creo que no estoy preparado para dar el paso que tú y Ginny daréis dentro de dos meses. ¿Qué te hizo decidirte?

- Es lo más acertado que he hecho en mi vida. Cuando Ginny vino a estudiar a Oxford su carrera duraba dos años menos que la mía y cuando terminó sus estudios, a mí me quedaba aun un año más y tuve que volver a separarme de ella. Ese mismo día le pedí que se casase conmigo, porque no quiero separarme de ella nunca más.

Ron y Draco se lanzaron unas miradas cómplices y Harry giró la vista hacia su novia y los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Julie se acercó a Ron en ese momento y cogiéndolo del brazo, lo separó discretamente de sus amigos.

- ¿Dónde está Neville? Minerva está a punto de avisarnos para pasar al comedor.

- No lo sé, yo también noté que no había llegado.

- Cuando la cena esté lista no podremos esperarlo.

Ron asintió y en ese momento los dos niños cruzaron el salón corriendo. Julie resopló y fue en busca de Emma para intentar mantuviese un poco las formas y se tranquilizara antes de sentarse a la mesa. El pelirrojo se quedó preocupado, recorrió con la mirada el salón y sus ojos se toparon con los de Hermione. Ron hizo una leve mueca con el rostro parecida a una sonrisa y su novia se acercó a él.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Nadie ha avisado a Neville? No entiendo porque no esta aquí, o porque no ha llamado para avisar que no vendría – Dijo Ron con algo de impaciencia en la voz.

- Luna fue la encargada de avisarlo.

- ¿Y lo hizo? – Ron buscaba a la rubia con la mirada.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

- La cena va a comenzar a servirse, pueden pasar al comedor cuando lo deseen – Dijo Minerva irrumpiendo en el salón con su habitual parsimonia.

Ron resopló, todos los invitados fueron pasando uno a uno hacia el comedor. El pelirrojo y Hermione quedaron rezagados a propósito y cuando Luna paso por su lado, Ron la sujetó por el brazo deteniéndola. La rubia se giró sorprendida.

- ¿Dónde está Neville? – Preguntó Ron sin ninguna delicadeza, dejándose llevar por los nervios, Luna palideció – No puedo creer que te hayas olvidado de avisarlo.

- No me olvidé – Se defendió la joven intimidada, Hermione regañó a Ron con la mirada – Lo hice.

- ¿Entonces por que no esta aquí, querida? Solo falta él – Dijo Hermione con mas suavidad que Ron.

- Porque no quiso venir, dijo que no vendría. Ya no le interesa nuestra compañía.

Hermione y Ron se miraron el uno al otro sorprendidos y confusos con la respuesta de Luna, la chica clavó los ojos en el suelo. Parecía visiblemente afectada, con la extraña forma de comportarse de Neville. Ya todos los demás esperaban la cena en el comedor, sin percatarse que ellos, aun no habían entrado.

* * *

**Hola a todos y a todas, bueno como dije regrese con la segunda parte, espero no defraudaros y que os guste al menos tanto como la primera... En cuanto al titulo ya sabreis porque... en ocasiones nuestro pasado se empeña en seguirnos como si de un fantasma se tratase y eso es lo que sucedera... Solo incluire un personaje nuevo que no pertenece a JK y ya lo conoceis, Emma... un beso y gracias por estar ahí. **


	2. La ausencia de Neville

**2. La ausencia de Neville**

Aquella tarde no era la mejor de su vida, se sentía solo. Todos sus amigos estarían a esas horas reunidos, celebrando la dicha de volver a estar juntos de nuevo. Pero Neville Longbotton no podía acudir a aquella cena, aunque lo deseara con toda el alma. Pensó en Ron y Hermione, hacía casi dos años que no los veía, y en sus ganas locas de felicitar a Harry y a Ginny por su próximo enlace, realmente se hallaba muy feliz por sus amigos. Al recordar a Draco y a Lavender se sintió culpable, muy culpable, sobre todo por ella. Finalmente, su mente fue invadida por una muchacha rubia de ojos azules que tenía siempre una sonrisa perpetua en el rostro, pero se sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza intentando librarse de la imagen de Luna. Caminó hacia la ventana de su apartamento y se dejó caer en ella. Neville lo había alquilado hacía una semana. Después de su paso por Cambridge, le entró el gusanillo de la independencia y decidió que cuando regresase a Londres se iría de su casa, lejos de sus padres y su abuela, y emprender así una nueva vida por sí mismo. Lo que nunca imaginó fue que no viviría solo en aquel apartamento.

Un tintineo de llaves lo hizo volver a la realidad, se acercó a la puerta y una joven de cabello oscuro entró y lanzándose a su cuello lo saludó con un beso en los labios. Neville se olvidó entonces de todos sus amigos, pero sobre todo se olvidó de Luna.

Ron y Hermione seguían interrogando a Luna sin dar crédito aún al hecho de que su gran amigo no quisiese estar en aquella cena con ellos.

- ¿Estás segura de que escuchaste bien? A lo mejor quiso decir que no podía venir – Hermione intentaba convencerse que su alternativa era la correcta, mientras miraba suplicante a Luna para que le confirmase que era cierto lo que creía.

Ron giró la cabeza hacia la rubia y asintió a lo que su novia acababa de decir.

- No – Contestó con rotundidad Luna – Dijo claramente que no vendría.

- Pero ¡¿Por qué?! – Exclamó Ron alzando el tono de su voz.

Luna clavó la vista en el suelo y sus amigos se miraban extrañados por tanto misterio.

- ¿Qué sabes de todo esto? – Interrogó Hermione de nuevo - ¿Qué es lo que ignoramos?

La rubia dejó de mirar al suelo, Ron y Hermione pudieron notar que sus ojos se habían humedecido. La muchacha abrió la boca para decirles el verdadero motivo de la ausencia de Neville, pero alguien la interrumpió para su alivio, haciendo que las tres cabezas se girasen al unísono hacia esa persona.

- ¿Qué demonios hacéis aquí?... Os estamos esperando.

Draco gesticulaba con los brazos para que entrasen. Luna se escabulló de sus amigos aprovechando la llegada de Malfoy y entró precipitadamente en el comedor. Hermione la siguió acompañada de Draco. El pelirrojo resopló, se pasó la mano por el rostro preocupado y finalmente entró.

Durante la cena todos hablaban con todos. Julie le preguntó a Ron con la mirada, (y con algún que otro gesto) por Neville, pero el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y la mujer volvió a su afán de que Emma no abriese tanto la boca mientras comía. Matthew se levantó a media cena y propuso un brindis por los futuros esposos. Ginny se sonrojó y Harry alzó su copa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Draco también había notado la ausencia de Neville a la cena y lo comentó con su novia, pero Lavender le restó importancia argumentando que le habría surgido cualquier imprevisto de última hora.

Una vez finalizado el banquete, como era costumbre, todos pasaron al salón para charlar y para que los hombres disfrutaran tranquilamente des sus copas de whiskey o Jerez y de sus interminables puros. Nada mas poner un pie en el salón, Emma y Teddy retomaron sus juegos, aunque Julie advirtió a su pequeña que solo sería durante un rato y que pronto tendría que retirarse a dormir, sin protestar. Harry y Ginny seguían en su nube de felicidad, la pelirroja comentaba con su suegra y con Nymphadora los detalles de su vestido de novia. Las tres mujeres enmudecían de pronto cada vez que notaban que Harry se acercaba a ellas.

Ron no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Luna, que intentaba pasar desapercibida huyendo de él y aproximándose a su padre, que charlaba acaloradamente de negocios con Matthew y Snape. En un rincón del salón, Remus Lupin y James Potter mantenían una partida de naipes y por la cara del primero, no debía irle muy bien en el juego. La música inundó de pronto la estancia.  
Hermione se aproximó a su novio y le tocó en el hombro. Ron la miró y la joven dijo.

- Vamos a hablar con ella.

El muchacho asintió y los dos se dirigieron hacia la rubia. El pelirrojo la tomó suavemente de un brazo y se la llevó sin que los hombres lo notasen. Cuando estuvieron en el jardín, Hermione volvió a interrogarla.

- No queremos que te sientas atosigada, pero todo esto es muy extraño y necesitamos saber que esta ocurriendo.

- Está bien os lo diré, tarde o temprano se sabrá – Luna hizo una pausa, exhaló un suspiro y añadió de sopetón – Neville tiene novia.

- ¡¿Y eso es todo?! ¿Tanto misterio para esto? – Exclamo Ron perdiendo la paciencia.

Hermione le tocó en el brazo intentando que se moderara un poco.

- Luna, no entendemos cual es el problema ¿Le dio vergüenza que descubriésemos que sale con alguien? No es malo que tenga novia, es mas, nos alegramos por él – Añadió Hermione con suavidad.

- No lo entiendes, el problema no es que tenga novia… El problema es quién es la chica… Se trata de Cho Chang – Sentenció la rubia, ante la sorpresa y el desconcierto de sus dos amigos.

- ¿Qué andáis murmurando toda la noche? – Gritó Draco que llegaba junto a ellos acompañado de Lavender y de los felices prometidos.

Ron y Hermione seguían petrificados, intentando asumir lo que Luna les había confesado.

- ¿Hablabais de Neville, verdad? – Preguntó Lavender – Draco y yo también nos hemos extrañado de que no esté aquí.

- ¡Oh Dios mío Harry! Ni siquiera lo hemos notado – Exclamó Ginny sorprendida – Hemos estado tan distraídos con esto de la boda, que no lo echamos en falta.

- ¿Y bien, donde está? – Preguntó Harry mirando fijamente a Ron.

El pelirrojo abrió la boca para contestar a su amigo, cuando Luna lo interrumpió.

- No ha podido venir. No se encontraba bien, por lo visto almorzó demasiado, ya lo conocéis.

Hermione y Ron se miraron atónitos, Luna mentía descaradamente. Ginny los observaba a los tres con atención.

- ¡Oh! Este Neville siempre igual, cualquier día explotara – Añadió Lavender – Escucha Draco, está sonando nuestra canción, la del baile de graduación de Hogwarts. Anda, sé bueno e invítame a bailar.

El rubio sonrió y sin oponer resistencia alguna, tomó suavemente a su novia de la cintura y caminaron juntos hacia el salón.

- Bien – Dijo Ginny mientras veía desaparecer a la pareja – Ahora mismo vais a contarnos cual es el motivo real por el cual Neville no está aquí.

Ron resopló y apoyo la espalda sobre el tronco de un árbol, Hermione miró a Harry y éste comenzó a preocuparse de verdad. Ginny levantó una ceja impaciente.

- Estoy esperando una respuesta.

- Neville no ha querido venir a la fiesta – musitó Ron entre dientes.

- ¿No ha querido? – Exclamó Harry - ¿Qué significa que 'No ha querido'.

Hermione y Ron miraron a Luna y ésta se pronunció al fin.

- Neville y Cho son novios, y no hace falta decir que ella no es persona grata entre nosotros…

Ginny se llevó la mano a la boca sorprendida y Harry abrió los ojos como platos impactado. Luna continúo hablando.

- … Lo llamé esta mañana pero se negó a asistir a la cena sin ella. Yo le dije que no era justo para nosotros y sobre todo para Lavender.

- ¿Pero en que momento pasó eso? – Ginny seguía impactada aún por la noticia y se resistía a creerlo.

- Cuando Cho supo que Draco iría a Cambridge, no dudo en cursar sus estudios allí también. No tuvo muchos problemas para ser admitida, sus calificaciones eran muy buenas y su padre es amigo del rector. Neville me lo contaba en sus cartas, solía escribirme un par de veces al mes. Decía que Lavender y Draco pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y que sin proponérselo lo dejaban un poco apartado, haciéndolo sentir fuera de lugar. Él lo entendía, pero echaba de menos nuestra compañía. Cho intentó en varias ocasiones volver con Draco, estaba obsesionada con él y como ya sabéis, Lavender sufrió mucho con aquella situación insostenible. Cuando Neville supo que yo no cursaría ninguna carrera y que me incorporaría de inmediato a la empresa de tu padre – Dijo con una leve sonrisa hacia Hermione – Para hacerme cargo de mis acciones, se deprimió mucho porque se sentía solo y creía que yo también lo abandonaba…

- ¡Oh Dios mío! Pobre Neville – Exclamó Ginny – Nunca lo tuvimos suficientemente en cuenta.

- Tampoco él se hacia notar demasiado – Masculló Ron fastidiado.

- ¡Silencio! Continua Luna – Añadió Harry que se veía muy afectado.

- Tras su último fracaso con Draco y quedando apenas un año para licenciarse, Cho se dio al fin por vencida. Nuestro amigo estaba demasiado enamorado de Lavender como para volver a caer en sus redes. Entonces fue cuando aprovechándose de la soledad de Neville, lo convirtió en su paño de lágrimas. Él mismo me lo contó en una de sus últimas cartas, porque a partir de ese momento, comenzó a escribirme mucho menos y cada vez que lo hacía era para decirme lo maravillosa que era Cho, lo mal que la habíamos juzgado… Y supe entonces que Neville se estaba enamorando de ella – Luna resopló para luego tragar saliva – Mi única esperanza era rezar para que Cho no le correspondiese…

- Draco y Lavender no deben saber nada de esto – Convino Harry – Al menos por ahora, quizás Neville recapacite.

Todos asintieron al unísono, el muchacho se acercó a Luna y la abrazó por los hombros. La joven dejó caer la cabeza sobre su amigo, Harry notó que Luna temblaba.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada antes? – Preguntó Hermione.

- Por la misma razón por la que vosotros se lo vais a ocultar a Draco y a Lavender… Porque pensé que Neville recapacitaría.

- ¿Cuando supiste que Cho y él eran novio?s – Inquirió Ron que había estado muy callado.

- El día en que llamé a Neville para comunicarle la terrible noticia del fallecimiento del Señor Granger. Me dijo que lo sentía mucho, pero que le era imposible asistir al duelo porque tenía exámenes finales y no le darían permiso. Era cierto, Lavender me lo confirmó después, entonces me contó que era feliz porque llevaba tres meses saliendo con Cho. No pude creerlo en un principio, y le dije cosas horribles que pensé entonces y que aún sigo pensando…

- ¡Dios Santo Luna! ¿Qué le dijiste? – Hermione la miraba con angustia.

- Le dije que… Que Cho lo estaba utilizando, que la única razón por la que había aceptado ser su novia, era para volver a estar cerca de Draco… - Luna rompió a llorar.

Las dos muchachas se llevaron la mano al pecho y Harry y Ron, se miraron con los rostros desconcertados.

- … Se ofendió mucho con mis palabras y desde entonces no nos hablamos. Solo hemos roto nuestro silencio esta mañana, cuando lo llamé para informarle de la fiesta – Decía Luna entre sollozos – Él me dijo que no vendría porque Cho no era bienvenida aquí y acabamos discutiendo de nuevo. Es cierto que Neville ha cambiado de aspecto mucho estos últimos años, pero no creo que eso haya sido suficiente para que Cho se enamorase de él, y esa horrible certeza de que lo está engañando me parte el alma, sobre todo después de saber que viven juntos.

- ¡Oh Luna! Debiste habernos informado antes de todo esto – Dijo Hermione.

La rubia bajó la vista al suelo mientras sus lágrimas seguían recorriendo sus mejillas.

- Neville ha llegado demasiado lejos – Protestó el pelirrojo.

- Está enamorado Ron, ¿Quién no ha hecho locuras por amor? – Le reprochó Ginny.

- Pero se trata de Cho, ¿Es que nadie entiende la gravedad del asunto? Si aceptamos que Neville vuelva al grupo, irremediablemente tendremos que aceptar a esa chica también – Ron caminaba de un lado a otro gesticulando mientras hablaba – Y con toda seguridad Draco y Lavender no estarian de acuerdo y correriamos el riesgo de que los que se alejaran fueran ellos.

- Ron todos somos concientes de eso – Añadió Harry un poco más calmado que su amigo – Pero debemos pensar en Neville también. Por ahora será mejor que Lavender no sepa nada, quizá con un poco de suerte, Neville recapacite y ellos nunca lleguen a enterarse.

- ¡¿Recapacitar?! Harry… ¿Estás sordo? Vive con ella, no es un simple capricho – Ron volvía a alterarse.

Hermione se acercó a él y lo agarró por la cintura para calmarlo, el muchacho se relajó un poco al sentir el calor reconfortante de su novia. Luna seguía intentando controlar sin éxito los sollozos. Ginny se aproximó a ella y acariciándole el cabello añadió.

- No debes guardarte dentro las cosas que te hacen daño cariño, los amigos estamos para compartir tanto lo bueno como lo malo. No es sano sufrir en silencio.

La rubia levantó la vista hacia su amiga y le sonrió levemente.

Draco y Lavender volvían a salir al jardín, riendo y cogidos de la mano. Todos intentaron disimular para que no notasen nada, pero el rubio pudo percibir cierto nerviosismo y reparó en los ojos de Luna, que estaban húmedos y enrojecidos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó algo escéptico - ¿Por qué lloras?

Lavender miró preocupada a su amiga, pero ésta fingió una sonrisa y añadió.

- Ya veis, soy una tonta, me he emocionado al ver que volvíamos a estar todos juntos.

Lavender se emocionó y la abrazó con fuerza. Draco esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, pero no estaba seguro de que Luna le hubiese dicho la verdad, a juzgar por las caras compungidas de los demás.

La reunión terminó y todos se volvieron a casa. Ron despidió a Hermione en la puerta, Kingsley se encargaría de acompañar a la joven a la suya. El chofer esperaba pacientemente dentro del auto a Hermione.

- La noche no ha sido como habíamos planeado – Comentó la joven mirando a su novio, que seguía con el rostro ensombrecido.

- Aún me cuesta creerlo…

- Debemos comprender un poco a Neville, el amor nos vuelve locos – Sonrió ella.

Ron resopló y giró la cabeza hacia un lado, Hermione hizo que volviese a mirarla apoyándole un dedo en el mentón y lo contempló con ternura. Luego le acarició el rostro y lo besó. Ron correspondió al beso al instante y Neville se hizo cada vez más pequeño dentro de su ofuscada mente. Hermione hacía que todo lo demás no importase absolutamente nada. La chica se separó lentamente y subiendo al coche desapareció tras la verja de la Mansión.

El pelirrojo entró de nuevo en la casa. Julie y Matthew estaban tumbados en el sofá abatidos.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! Los años no pasan en balde – Comentó su madrina – Cada vez estas fiestas me resultan mas agotadoras.

Matthew rió y Ron lo imitó. Julie miró a su esposo y a su ahijado molesta… ¿Que les parecía tan divertido?

- No son las reuniones querida, es Emma – Añadió Matthew sin dejar de reír.

Julie no pudo más que sonreír y rendirse a lo evidente. Su esposo tenía toda la razón del mundo. Desde que la niña había nacido, ella no tuvo ni un momento de paz, y aunque sin duda alguna, era el mejor regalo que había recibido en su vida, aquella pequeña era incansable. Todo el día correteando e ideando travesuras con el hijo de los Lupin. Sí, Matthew tenia razón, Emma era agotadora.

- Por suerte dentro de un par de meses ingresará en Hogwarts y al menos descansare durante las horas que esté en clases – Añadió mientras se levantaba del sofá.

- Será mejor que durmamos un poco, mañana tengo que incorporarme al bufete del Señor Ollivander, con Harry y Lavender – Dijo Ron ahogando un bostezo.

Julie y Matthew se miraron, la mujer abrió la boca para comentar algo, pero Ron se lo impidió.

- No Julie, no digas nada. Ya hemos hablado de ello miles de veces y no, no voy a cambiar de opinión.

Y diciendo esto le dio a su madrina un suave beso en la mejilla y se dispuso a marcharse.

- ¡Ron! – Lo llamó ella de nuevo - ¿Qué paso con Neville?

El pelirrojo se detuvo, suspiró y se giró despacio.

- No sé, no hemos conseguido averiguar nada – Mintió y desapareció por la puerta en dirección a su habitación.

Cho salía del baño con el cabello alborotado por el secador de pelo, miró hacia su novio que cambiaba mecánicamente de canal en el televisor, sin detenerse a ver nada y dijo.

- Me voy a dormir ¿Vienes?

Neville dejó de marear el mando y miró a la joven sonriéndole.

- Aún no tengo sueño. Ve tú y descansa, yo te alcanzo luego.

Cho asintió, se agachó un poco para besarlo y caminó hacia la habitación. Neville volvió a su afán de pasar los canales de televisión a la velocidad de la luz. Sentía como si una enorme pesa de hierro estuviese aplastándole el pecho. La discusión que había mantenido esa misma mañana con Luna, lo había dejado destrozado. Cuando vio reflejado en su teléfono el número de su amiga, se animó mucho y pensó que Luna deseaba hacer las paces con él después de tantos meses sin hablarse. Pero estaba muy equivocado, y tras rechazar la invitación para la cena de Julie, alegando que no iría porque Cho no estaba invitada, Luna se molestó tanto que al igual que la vez anterior, comenzó a decirle cosas horribles…

_'– ¿Neville? Soy yo Luna – Dijo fríamente a través del auricular._

El muchacho sonrió gratamente sorprendido, pero intentó disimular su entusiasmo.

- Hola, ¿Qué quieres?

- Julie celebra una cena en la Mansión esta noche, para celebrar que volvemos a estar todos juntos y me pidieron que te avisase – Añadió la rubia con un tono de voz mas relajado.

- Sabes que no voy a ir – Atajó él.

- ¿Aún sigues con ella?

- Sí.

- ¡Oh Neville! No sabes cuanto daño nos haces, cuando tan tercamente la antepones a nosotros – Exclamó la muchacha comenzando a notar como se humedecían sus ojos.

- No la antepongo a nadie, son cosas diferentes – La voz de Neville sonaba triste.

- ¡¿Aún eres tan ingenuo como para pensar que te ama de verdad?!

Neville no contestó y notó como su corazón se resquebrajaba.

- Sé que para ti sigo siendo el chico dentón y destartalado que no conseguía encandilar a ninguna muchacha, pero quiero que sepas que Cho es dulce conmigo y estoy seguro de que me ama, si no como te explicas que vivamos juntos. Lamento que tú no sepas aún lo que se siente cuando se está enamorado Luna, y espero que cuando encuentres a esa persona especial, tengas amigos que te apoyen y te comprendan.

Y diciendo esto colgó y lanzó el teléfono lo mas lejos que pudo, haciéndolo añicos.'

Neville cerró los ojos, todo aquello era horrible. Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió al baño contemplándose en el espejo. Había cambiado mucho, sus dientes ya no lucían esos antiestéticos brackets que lo afeaban tanto y ya no era tan desgarbado debido a su altura, ni tan delgado… ¿Por qué Cho no iba a enamorarse de él? Ya no era tan distinto a Draco, a Ron y a Harry. Siempre había sido la maldita sombra de ellos. Todos habían tenido una o varias novias, todos eran altos, guapos y fuertes, y ahora él era igual que sus amigos. Suspiró y se enjuagó con agua fría el rostro… Luna estaba equivocada, él no era ningún ingenuo y su novia lo amaba. O si no, ¿Como podía fingir tan bien cuando él le hacia el amor? No, Cho no era tan buena actriz y se resistía a creer que pudiese tan retorcida. Salió del baño, apagó el televisor y caminó hacia la habitación. Cho dormía placidamente, se tumbó a su lado y se quedó mirando al techo. La imagen y las palabras de Luna volvieron a martirizar su mente, haciéndolo sentir culpable por estar enamorado. Neville se dio la vuelta, cerró los ojos e intentó hacer algo que no conseguiría, intentó dormir.

* * *

**Ah! lo siento siempre es Cho siento animadversion por ella, no puedo remediarlo... Gracias por leerlo.**


	3. El bufete del Señor Ollivander

**3. El bufete del Señor Ollivander**

En la Mansión se respiraba tranquilidad después del alboroto de la noche anterior. Ron bajaba las escaleras desperezándose. Se había levantado muy temprano, aquel día iba a ser su primer día de trabajo en el bufete del Señor Ollivander. Ni Julie, ni Matthew estaban de acuerdo con que el pelirrojo trabajase allí. Decían que no tenía necesidad de ello y se sentían defraudados con la decisión su decision de no hacerse cargo de los asuntos de la empresa familiar. Ron tenía sus razones y se las había explicado hasta la saciedad, pero Julie seguía negándose tozudamente a admitirlas y aunque Matthew parecía haber dado su brazo a torcer, Ron sabía que seguía sin estar de acuerdo.  
Así pues, bajó esa mañana mas ilusionado que nunca y nada de lo que le dijese su familia lo haría cambiar de opinión.

- Buenos días – Saludó a su madrina que desayunaba tranquilamente.

- Buenos días – Le respondió la mujer con una sonrisa.

Ron se sentó rogando para que Julie no sacase el tema de Ollivander, Minerva entró en el comedor y le sirvió café recién hecho. El joven la miró agradecido y la anciana se retiró. Cogió su taza y comenzó a beber mientras ojeaba la prensa del día.

- Sigo sin entenderlo.

Ron escupió el sorbo de café y rodó los ojos. Julie volvía a la carga.

- Ya te lo he explicado, quiero valerme por mi mismo – Dijo el joven intentando acumular paciencia – Sabes que solo será durante un año. Necesito saber que puedo lograr cosas sin que tú estés siempre de todo lo que me ocurra. Ya no soy un niño, Julie.

La mujer resopló y tomó un sorbo de jugo de naranja.

- Está bien, no volveré a hablar del tema. Pero me parece absurdo que tengas que demostrarnos nada, nosotros sabemos que tú eres capaz de hacer lo que te propongas. Prometo no volver a agobiarte más con eso… Pero solo durante un año.

Ron rió ante la insistencia de su madrina y de pasó logro hacerla reír a ella también. Minerva volvió a entrar y esta vez, lo hizo acompañada de Harry.

- Buenos días a todos – Saludó.

Ron y Julie le devolvieron el saludo, aunque el pelirrojo le puso tanto entusiasmo, que se atragantó con la tostada.

- ¿Estás listo? – Le preguntó Harry.

El muchacho asintió, intentado recobrar un poco de oxígeno. Se levantó de la mesa, besó a Julie en la mejilla y salió junto a su amigo de la Mansión. Su madrina lo observó marchar y lanzó un suspiro de resignación.

Ollivander era un viejo y astuto abogado que contaba con uno de los bufetes mas distinguidos de Londres. Los personajes mas ilustres de la ciudad e incluso del país, habían sido clientes suyos en alguna ocasión. El Señor Ollivander se crió en una granja en el sur de Irlanda, de origen humilde nunca se conformó con la vida que había llevado hasta entonces y no quiso seguir los pasos de su padre. Decidió salir de Irlanda a la edad de dieciséis años y se mudó a Londres. Comenzó a trabajar cuidando las caballerizas de un Lord inglés, el aristócrata se dio cuenta de las posibilidades del muchacho y se ofreció a pagarle los gastos de una buena universidad. Así fue como Ollivander se matriculó en Oxford y allí conoció a su gran amigo Severus Snape. Cuando acabó sus estudios, decidió iniciarse en el mundo de la abogacía, pero su humilde apellido no le facilitaba las cosas a la hora de abrir puertas. Después de mucho luchar y no desistir en el intento, Ollivander llegó a ser el abogado más prestigioso de la ciudad. Por esa razón, durante años se había dedicado a seleccionar entre todas las universidades del país a los estudiantes mejores capacitados y les ofrecía la oportunidad de conseguir su primer trabajo y de paso, aprender junto a él, todo lo que la experiencia de un viejo zorro le podría aportar. Cada año escogía a diez alumnos y les hacia trabajar en diferentes casos. Ron, Harry y Lavender habían sido tres de los elegidos ese año y todos estaban emocionados con la oportunidad que se les brindaban. Ron se sentía orgulloso de trabajar con el Señor Ollivander, porque el joven veía numerosas similitudes entre él y el viejo abogado, y esa era la razón por la cual había decidido esperar un año para incorporarse a la empresa de los Dashwood y aunque Julie era conciente de ello, seguía resistiéndose a conformarse.

Lavender sacudía las manos nerviosa en la puerta de la oficina, y corrió hacia los muchachos cuando los vio aperase del auto. Saltó sobre el cuello de Harry y luego hizo lo mismo sobre Ron, mientras exclamaba eufórica.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! Estoy muy nerviosa.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron, ellos también lo estaban pero la rubia lo demostraba más. Harry le agarró una mano a Lavender y Ron hizo lo mismo y caminaron los tres juntos hacia el interior del edificio.

Para Hermione poner un pie en la empresa de su difunto padre era un trago muy amargo y aun mas, ocupar la que durante años fue su oficina. La muchacha contempló la estancia con ambas manos sujetando el pomo de la puerta y la espalda apoyada sobre ésta. Era un despacho austero, propio de un hombre recto y serio como el Señor Granger. La joven se acercó al escritorio y se sentó en el sillón giratorio de piel marrón. En una esquina de la mesa había un retrato de su familia al completo, ahora ya solo quedaba ella. Cuando niña Hermione había acudido muy pocas veces al despacho de su padre, así que sus recuerdos de aquel lugar eran casi nulos. Pero aun persistía su presencia dentro de la habitación. Suspiró llena de pesar y levantándose del sillón, descorrió las cortinas dejando pasar la cegadora luz del sol, que al instante, llenó de vida la oficina.

- Hola Hermione, buenos días – Saludó Luna asomando su rubia cabeza por la puerta.

- Buenos días – Le respondió ella con voz apagada.

- ¿Estás bien? No tienes porque incorporarte tan pronto si no quieres… Eres la jefa.

Hermione sonrió y recorrió con los ojos nuevamente la habitación para luego añadir.

- Voy a hacer algunos cambios, esto es tan triste… Me recuerda demasiado a mi padre y me aflijo aun más.

- Me parece una gran idea, un toque femenino no le vendrá nada mal – Secundó Luna – Toma, esto es para que te pongas al día.

Luna le dejó sobre la mesa una enorme carpeta y un disco para la computadora y se acercó a su amiga dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Y tú como estás? – Preguntó Hermione, mientras le echaba un vistazo a los documentos que había dentro de la carpeta.

Luna hizo una mueca dándole a entender que no sabia a que había venido aquella pregunta, su amiga percibió el gesto de la rubia y aclaró.

- Me refiero a lo que nos contaste ayer, a lo de Neville.

- ¡Ah!, bueno durante todos estos días me he sentido mal, pero después de contároslo anoche me he descargado un poco del peso que llevaba dentro. Puede decirse que estoy algo mejor – Añadió con una sonrisa.

- Sé lo duro que es para ti. Neville y tú siempre os llevasteis bien, erais como hermanos.

- Sí claro… Como hermanos – Atajó con sequedad Luna.

Hermione se sorprendió por el tono que la rubia había usado para la última frase. Había sonado como si la palabra 'Hermano' le molestase. Un presentimiento surgió en su cabeza, pero decidió desecharlo por el momento. Quizás Luna estaba demasiado enfadada con Neville y no quería recordar cosas del pasado.

- Tengo una idea – Exclamó de pronto para darle ánimos a su amiga – Como hoy Ron saldrá tardísimo de su nuevo trabajo, he pensado que tal vez tú y yo podríamos escaparnos de compras y mirar algunas cosas para comenzar a decorar este despacho… ¿Qué dices?

Luna pareció entusiasmada con la proposición y asintiendo enérgicamente, salió del despacho de Hermione para dejar que ésta se acomodara y se habituara a él.

El edificio donde Ollivander tenía ubicado su bufete era íntegramente propiedad suya. Contaba con decenas de despachos, cada uno con una secretaria tecleando sin parar y abogados entrajetados moviéndose con sus maletines en la mano de un lado a otro del lugar. Ron y sus dos amigos, intentaron pasar los tres juntos a través de la puerta, pero no cabían, así que Harry se adelantó y Ron y Lavender entraron cogidos de la mano. La rubia lo contemplaba todo entusiasmada girando bruscamente la cabeza de un lugar a otro, sonriendo ampliamente y lanzando unos sonoros '¡Oh!' y '¡Ah!' a cada cosa que parecía impresionarle. Apretaba emocionada la mano de Ron tan fuerte, que éste comenzó a sentir un agudo dolor. De repente una muchacha de cabello oscuro chocó de golpe con el hombro de Ron haciéndolo girar y logrando que soltara al fin la mano de su amiga, que ni siquiera se percató de la colisión.

- ¡Oh disculpa! – Exclamó la joven.

- No pasa nada – Dijo el pelirrojo aliviado, notando como la sangre volvía a circular por su dolorida mano.

La muchacha lo miraba extasiada clavando descaradamente en él sus grandes ojos azules. Ron comenzó a sentirse un poco incomodo con el atrevimiento de aquella chica y girando con rapidez sobre sus talones apresuró el paso para llegar junto a Harry. Lavender, que ya había vuelto a la tierra, pasó junto a la chica morena y la ojeó de arriba abajo con desconfianza. Apretó los labios, alzó la nariz e intentó pasar de largo, pero la joven la sujetó por el brazo y Lavender se frenó en seco.

- ¿Es tu novio? – Preguntó sin apartar los ojos del pelirrojo.

- ¿Quién?... ¿Ron? No, no lo es – Contestó Lavender un tanto desconcertada y sorprendida.

Con un rápido movimiento liberó su brazo de la mano de la chica y se reunió con sus amigos. La morena siguió observando a Ron hasta que éste desapareció por la puerta de la estancia donde se celebraría la reunión con el Señor Ollivander. La joven suspiró…

- Ron – Pensó en voz alta – Me gusta…

Y caminó con paso lento en la misma dirección que los tres amigos.

El Señor Ollivander pronunció un largo, monótono y soporífero discurso. Si no fuese por que todos los allí presentes estaban emocionados con su nueva etapa profesional, mas de uno se habría levantado y abandonado la sala a los pocos minutos de haber empezado la reunión. La única que parecía realmente interesada en todo lo que el abogado decía, era Lavender, que todo aquello la tenía sobreexcitada y asentía enérgicamente a cada frase de su jefe. Harry hacía esfuerzos por no distraerse con cualquier cosa que pasase a su alrededor y Ron ahogaba los bostezos uno tras otro con desesperación. Por fin, el ilustre letrado terminó su aburrido monólogo y repitiendo por doceava vez lo orgulloso que estaba de contar con toda aquella juventud en su bufete para desarrollar ese duro año de trabajo, añadió un dato más. Los chicos trabajarían de dos en dos, y cada pareja llevaría un caso judicial. El hombre, que siempre alardeaba de ser justo, y para no hacer distinciones entre sus pupilos, cogió dos cajas de cartón de pequeño tamaño. En una de ellas, introdujo cinco papeles con un nombre escrito en cada uno e hizo lo mismo con el resto metiéndolos en la segunda caja. Así pues fue sacando indistintamente un papel de cada caja, emparejando a los dueños de los nombres que allí estaban escritos. Ron rezaba en voz baja para que su nombre coincidiera con el de alguno de sus dos amigos, los conocía bien y eso le facilitaría mucho el trabajo. Pero todas sus esperanzas se vieron frustradas cuando oyó como el Señor Ollivander, nombró a Harry y seguidamente y tras extraer un nuevo papel, leyó el nombre de Lavender. La rubia estaba feliz, felicísima con la idea de trabajar con Harry y el pelirrojo resopló fastidiado, ahora sí que ya no había duda, él formaría equipo con un desconocido. Poco tiempo después su nombre se dejó oír en la sala y el corazón del muchacho aumentó los latidos golpeándole el pecho, consumido por la intriga de saber quien sería su compañero…

- El Señor Weasley – Dijo Ollivander en voz alta y metió la mano en la otra caja extrayendo un nuevo trozo de papel y por consiguiente un nuevo nombre – Y la Señorita Parkinson.

Ron que se había puesto en pie instintivamente al oír su nombre, volteó la cabeza hacia todos lados buscando a la joven y entonces sus ojos se posaron sobre una chica morena con la mirada azul, que al igual que él se había puesto en pie y le sonreía. Era la misma muchacha con la que se había tropezado en la entrada hacía solo un momento, Ron sin saber como reaccionar, le sonrío tímidamente y se sentó de nuevo. Lavender torció el gesto, habia algo en esa joven que no le gustaba absolutamente nada y estaba segura que no era por la primera impresión.

Cuando la reunión se dio oficialmente por terminada, Ollivander ordenó a todos los jóvenes que se reunieran con sus respectivas parejas, les asignó a cada una un escritorio para trabajar y un dossier con el caso que debían estudiar para luego defender. Luego el abogado les recomendó encarecidamente, que cualquier duda o propuesta surgida se le consultara antes de llevarla a cabo. Y diciendo esto último, se despidió amablemente de ellos y se encerró en su despacho. Ron resopló, se separó de sus amigos que ya se dirigían a su mesa y caminó hacia su nueva y atractiva compañera.

- Hola – Dijo al llegar junto a ella – Me llamo…

- Ron ¿Verdad? – lo interrumpió la muchacha sonriéndole.

El pelirrojo asintió sorprendido.

- ¿Sabes mi nombre?

- Por supuesto, tu amiga me lo dijo antes – Añadió señalando a Lavender.

- Lo siento pero yo no recuerdo tu nombre – Admitió Ron bastante azorado.

- Es normal que no lo sepas, Ollivander nos nombró por los apellidos. Mi nombre es Pansy, Pansy Parkinson y voy a estar encantadísima de trabajar mano a mano contigo.

Ron le sonrió levemente aunque a juzgar por la forma en que ella lo miraba, no sabía si debía haberlo hecho o no… De todas formas juraría que había escuchado aquel nombre antes, pero ahora era incapaz de recordar cuando, ni donde.

La mañana pasó veloz para Hermione, ponerse al día con todo lo referente a los asuntos de la empresa de su padre, la habían mantenido tan ocupada y distraída que se sobresaltó cuando Luna entró de pronto en su despacho diciendo.

- Se acabó por hoy, ¿Lista para ir de compras?

El centro comercial estaba prácticamente vacío, era lunes y la mayoría de los londinenses estarían aun en sus respectivos puestos de trabajo. Hermione agradeció la falta de gente en las galerías. En primer lugar fueron a almorzar, un rato antes había llamado a Ron para ver que tal le iba todo en su nuevo trabajo y éste, le contó sobre la reunión con Ollivander y lo fastidiado que estaba por tener una nueva compañera, sabiendo que sus amigos habían sido emparejados juntos. Pero luego se relajó un poco cuando Hermione le habló de su llegada a la oficina de la empresa de su padre y de lo contenta que estaba con su nueva faceta, sobre todo por lo mucho que Luna la ayudaba y la estaba apoyando. Finalmente quedaron en verse en la Mansión cuando Ron terminase de trabajar.

Las muchachas almorzaron rápido, el restaurante estaba medio vacío y la comida no tardó en ser servida. Así pues, y con el estómago bien lleno, se enfrentaron a la ardua tarea de buscar cosas para redecorar el ahora, despacho de Hermione. Recorrieron todas las galerías sin saltarse ni una sola, y en varias tiendas, apartaron diferentes objetos o muebles con intención de mejorar un poco aquella lúgubre oficina y darle un toque mas desenfadado. Luna se detuvo frente al escaparate de un establecimiento de ropa de diseño, Hermione, que estaba a esas horas bastante agotada, decidió esperar a su amiga fuera mientras Luna visitaba la tienda.  
La joven se dejó caer en un banco de madera que quedaba muy cerca del lugar donde su amiga había entrado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no caminaba tanto y le ardían las puntas de los dedos de los pies. Miró a su alrededor, visitar el centro comercial un Lunes era sin duda una gran idea, parecía otro lugar… Suspiró, daba gusto hacer compras así. De pronto detuvo sus almendrados ojos en alguien que le resultó familiar. Era un chico alto, estaba de espaldas a ella. Tenía el cabello oscuro y parecía… Creía pensar que era… ¡Neville!... Pudo confirmarlo porque el muchacho se había girado.

- ¡Cielos! – Exclamó Hermione en voz baja – Realmente está muy cambiado.

Neville se había cortado un poco el cabello, su espalda ya no estaba encorvada, su cuerpo había ganado algo de musculatura y no se veía en absoluto flacucho, como Hermione lo recordaba. Además sonreía y sus dientes estaban cada uno en su sitio… La chica debía admitir que Neville Longbottom estaba realmente guapo. El joven reparó de pronto en ella y sonrió mas ampliamente, Hermione se levantó del banco y corrió a su encuentro.

- ¡Oh Neville! Casi ni te reconozco – Admitió después de saludarlo con un abrazo.

- Sí, supongo que dos años es mucho tiempo – dijo él con timidez.

Hubo un silencio, deseaban preguntarse tantas cosas el uno al otro, pero no se atrevían a hacerlo y aquel silencio comenzó a ser realmente incómodo.

- Siento no haber podido asistir al funeral de tu padre – Neville fue mas valiente y rompió el hielo antes – Sabes que sentí mucho su perdida, pero ciertos asuntos en Cambridge me impidieron poder estar a tu lado.

- Lo sé, tu carta fue maravillosa y agradezco tus palabras de consuelo.

De nuevo otro silencio, Hermione sentía la necesidad de pedirle explicaciones sobre aquel asunto con Cho, pero en el fondo sabía que no tenia derecho a hacerlo y tampoco quería que su amigo se sintiera mal. Neville sin embargo, esperaba pacientemente algún tipo de reproche por parte de Hermione.

- Te echamos mucho de menos anoche – Ahora fue ella la que habló rompiendo aquel frío silencio entre ambos.

- Supongo que Luna os ha informado de todo – Hermione asintió, Neville lanzó un suspiro – No podía ir sin ella y no tengo derecho a imponeros su presencia.

- ¡Oh Neville!...

- Sí, todo es demasiado complicado y nunca lo entenderéis.

- Por supuesto que lo entendemos, estás enamorado y no es fácil amar a alguien, lo sé por experiencia propia – Añadió Hermione con una sonrisa intentado trasmitirle confianza.

- Pero a vosotros todos os apoyaron, lo mío es distinto – Neville bajó la vista al suelo y guardó un poco de silencio para luego preguntar - ¿Draco y Lavender…?

- No, ellos aun no lo saben. Luna no les dijo nada – Se apresuró a decir Hermione al ver la angustia reflejada en el rostro de su amigo.

Neville lanzó un suspiro de alivio y Hermione lo contempló con tristeza.

- No volveré al grupo mientras ella no sea aceptada como lo que es, mi novia – Atajó con rotundidad Neville.

- Aun no hemos hablado sobre eso, pero sabes que Draco y Lavender pondrán muchas objeciones y es absolutamente lógico.

Luna salía de la tienda, revisaba la bolsa en la llevaba su compra recién hecha, levantó la vista y cuando se dio cuenta, se había topado con los oscuros ojos de Neville. Hermione reparó en ella y agarrándola de la mano, la acercó.

- Hola – Saludó la joven tímidamente mirando al suelo.

- Hola – Contestó él con frialdad.

Hermione miraba a uno y a otro intermitentemente y comenzó a sentirse muy tensa y molesta con la reacción absurda de ese par de cabezotas.

- ¡Oh! Esto no puede continuar así – Exclamó.

- Pues díselo a ella porque yo no empecé – Acusó Neville alzando la voz.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Acaso soy yo quien sale con Cho Chang? – Los azules ojos de Luna chispeaban de rabia.

- ¡Neville!

Una conocida voz hizo que las tres cabezas se giraran hacia la persona que lo había llamado. Cho estaba clavada en el suelo, a pocos metros detrás de su novio con las manos cargadas de bolsas. Neville se giró y le sonrió, Luna bufó por el gesto del muchacho y Hermione se quedó asombrada con la actitud infantil de su amiga.

- Me he alegrado mucho de verte Hermione, saluda a Ron de mi parte. Tengo que irme – Dijo el joven besándola en la mejilla e ignorando a la rubia por completo.

- Eso, corre, no vaya a ser que te regañe – Ironizó Luna.

Neville la fulminó con su oscura mirada y negando con la cabeza, se giró y se marchó junto a su novia mientras la agarraba por la cintura. Luna lo siguió con la mirada, y según se alejaba, su rostro contraído por la rabia fue dejando paso a un semblante triste. Hermione no dejaba de observarla y entonces, lo comprendió todo.

- ¿Cuánto llevas enamorada de él?

Luna se giró sorprendida y ruborizada hacia su amiga.

- ¿Yo?... ¿Enamorada?... ¿De quién?

- De Neville… ¿Cuánto haces que lo amas?

Luna aguantó la respiración y sus mejillas parecían que iban a arder en cualquier momento, bajó la vista al suelo y dijo casi en un susurro.

- Yo no estoy enamorada de Neville.

- No puedes negarme lo evidente. Tu forma de mirarlo Luna, eso solo puede ser amor – Decía Hermione sin poder creer aun como no se había dado cuenta antes.

- De todas formas ya da igual lo yo que sienta, él ama a Cho - Los ojos de Luna dejaron fría a su amiga, la joven sufría y sufría mucho – Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa, me siento mal.

- Pero…

- ¡Hermione! No quiero hablar de ello.

Y diciendo esto, comenzó a caminar con rapidez. Hermione se quedó clavada en el suelo y se pasaba la mano con preocupación por el rostro.

- ¡Luna! – La llamó.

Pero la rubia no contestó. Hermione corrió para alcanzarla y cuando lo hizo, la tomó de la mano para mostrarle su apoyo. Luna apretó con fuerza la mano de su amiga, pero ninguna de las dos volvió a hablar durante su vuelta.

Antes de llegar a su casa, y después de despedir a su amiga. Hermione pasó por la Mansión Dashwood como prometió y para contar a Ron lo que acababa de descubrir. Cuando llegó, el pelirrojo aun no había regresado del bufete y mientras lo esperaba, se sentó junto a Emma en el salón. La niña intentaba componer un puzzle y Hermione la ayudaba a colocar las piezas correctamente. Snape salió del despacho junto a Matthew.

- Buenas noches – Saludó el marido de Julie – Emma no molestes a Hermione.

- No lo hace Matt, me encanta estar con ella – Admitió sinceramente la castaña.

- Que bien que estás aquí – Exclamó Snape – Tengo en el escritorio algo para ti.

El abogado entró nuevamente en el despacho y salió unos segundos después con un sobre en la mano que le entregó a la joven. Hermione lo abrió y leyó su contenido con atención.

- Vaya, esto me dio muchos quebraderos de cabeza en el pasado – Dijo cuando terminó de leer.

Matthew y Snape se miraron y sonrieron a la muchacha.

- Bueno Señora Condesa, el título noble ya es suyo. También eso formaba parte de la herencia de tu padre – Contestó Severus con una reverencia.

Hermione dejó escapar una sonrisa con el gesto del hombre.  
Ron irrumpió de pronto en el salón, su cara reflejaba un cansancio extremo. Se acercó a la muchacha y la besó con ternura mientras Emma se colgaba de su pierna. Ron tomó a la niña en brazos y la besó en la mejilla.

- Vamos Emma, tu hermano viene cansado y ya es hora de tu cena – Dijo su padre arrebatándosela con suavidad al pelirrojo mientras le guiñaba a éste un ojo, y juntos salieron del salón.

- ¿Qué tal tu experiencia con mi gran amigo? – Preguntó Snape con una enorme sonrisa.

- Tan interesante como agotadora – Exclamó el Ron derrumbándose en el sofá.

- Hiciste bien en aceptar la oferta de Ollivander, diga Julie lo que diga – Lo animó el abogado – Creo que ya es hora de ir a casa, Buenas noches chicos, nos vemos mañana.

Los jóvenes se despidieron de Snape y Hermione corrió a sentarse junto a su novio. El pelirrojo dejó caer su cabeza sobre el regazo de ella y ésta comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. Ron notó como su cuerpo comenzaba a alcanzar el nirvana.

- Ha sido un día duro…- Dijo ella con suavidad.

- Sí bastante. Sobre todo cuando me adjudicaron una compañera. No sé Hermione, esa chica me pone nervioso – Añadió él sin abrir los ojos, extasiado por las caricias de su novia.

- ¿En que sentido? – Hermione sintió la punzada de los celos en su estómago.

- Es extraña, y lo cierto es que por más que intento recordar no consigo saber donde demonios escuché su nombre antes…

- Quizá yo la conozca ¿Cómo se llama? – Dijo ella un poco mas relajada, por el tono de voz de Ron intuía que aquella chica no le supondría ningún peligro.

- ¡Cielos! Lo he olvidado… Penny… No, no, así no, Patty… No tampoco… Hasta su nombre es extraño – Manifestó resoplando, Hermione rió - ¡Ah ya! Lo recordé. Pansy, ¡Pansy Parkinson!

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y su respiración se detuvo por un segundo. No, no podía ser… Pansy estaba en Yorkshire.

- Ron… ¿Oíste bien su nombre?... ¿Estás seguro que te dijo Pansy Parkinson?

El pelirrojo asintió con contundencia, absolutamente convencido.

- ¿De veras no recuerdas quien es?

- No.

- Es la prima de Draco, mi compañera de habitación en el internado. La que nos delató.

Ron se incorporó de golpe… ¡Por supuesto!, él no la había visto nunca pero la oyó nombrar en varias ocasiones. Definitivamente, el mundo es un pañuelo.

- Tienes que hablar con Ollivander y exigirle que te adjudique otra pareja – Le reclamó Hermione visiblemente molesta con aquella horrible coincidencia.

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó el pelirrojo creyendo no haber oído bien.

- Ron, no puedes trabajar junto a ella – Hermione parecía perder la paciencia por momentos.

- No puedo hacer eso, entiéndelo. Es mi primer día, no puedo exigirle que me cambie de compañera ¿Qué excusas le doy al Señor Ollivander? – Ron también parecía perderla.

- Dile la verdad.

- ¿La verdad?... La verdad es tan poco creíble Hermione… ¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué cuando éramos casi unos niños, tu padre te encerró en un maldito internado para evitar que nos viésemos, y que yo fui a rescatarte con un grupo de amigos…? ¿Quieres que le diga que esa chica a la que acaba de contratar por sus propios meritos, es una delatora? – El pelirrojo que se había levantado del sofá, agitaba las manos como si estuviese espantando moscas.

- ¡Sí Ron, eso! ¡Quiero que le digas que por su culpa casi pierdo la vida!

Ron se detuvo en seco y miró a su novia.

- No me creerá… Pensará que estoy loco y prescindirá de mí – Sentencio él.

- ¡Ron!... – Gritó Hermione presa de la rabia, luego hizo una pausa para seguidamente añadir con frialdad - ¡Llévame a casa!

- ¡Oh vamos Hermione! – Protestó el pelirrojo.

- ¡Llévame a casa!

Ron apretó los labios como hacía cada vez que se enfadaba, agarró con violencia las llaves del coche y salió disparado de la Mansión seguido por su novia. El viaje se hizo eterno. Hermione observaba por la ventanilla como las luces de los edificios dibujaban ráfagas de colores intensos y evitaba mirar a su novio. Ron también intentaba no voltear los ojos hacia ella. Estaba enfadado, muy enfadado y resoplaba constantemente. No comprendía la terquedad de Hermione, no se ponía en su lugar. Ninguno de los dos habló durante el trayecto y cuando Ron detuvo el vehículo frente a la puerta, Hermione se apeó de él y caminó hacia su casa sin despedirse. Unos segundos después, oyó como el coche se alejaba veloz del lugar. Aun así, no volteó la vista para verlo marchar y comenzó a buscar convulsivamente las llaves en su bolso. No tuvo éxito, ni rastro de ellas.

- ¡Maldita sea! Seguro que las dejé olvidadas en la oficina – Exclamó en voz alta.

- ¿Puedo ayudarla señorita?

Una voz de hombre sonó a su espalda, Hermione se giró y pudo ver entonces a un muchacho un poco mayor que ella, con el cabello oscuro y muy corto, y bastante fornido que la miraba con una arrebatadora sonrisa.

- Soy tu nuevo vecino, no he podido evitar ver que estabas en un apuro – Se apresuró a aclarar él antes de que la joven se asustase con su presencia.

- ¡Oh! Sí, lo estoy. He perdido las llaves y no puedo entrar en mi casa – Dijo ella nerviosa.

- Puedo ayudarte, espera.

El muchacho sacó de su cartera una tarjeta de crédito y un trocito de alambre, introdujo el alambre en el agujero de la cerradura y la tarjeta entre ésta y el marco de la verja. Hizo unos leves movimientos, y la puerta se abrió.

- ¡Bingo!- Exclamó – Es magia.

Hermione estaba asombrada y rió.

- ¡Cielo santo! Espero que no haya mucha gente que conozca este truco.

- Bueno, soy tremendamente despistado y perder las llaves de mi casa es uno de mis deportes favoritos. Tuve que aprender este truco o me iba a dejar toda la pasta en cerrajeros – Admitió el muchacho.

Hermione volvió a reír.

- Pues podrías hacerme el favor completo y abrir también la puerta de la casa – Añadió ella sin dejar de sonreír.

El joven pasó delante y Hermione lo siguió. Con tranquilidad volvió a meter la tarjeta y el alambre de la misma forma, pero esta vez tuvo un poco mas de trabajo, Hermione pensó que no lo conseguiría, finalmente la puerta se abrió.

- ¡Gracias! – Exclamó muy contenta – Me libraste de una buena.

- No hay de que – Dijo él haciendo una reverencia.

- Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, es un placer – Agradeció tendiéndole la mano.

- El placer es mío – Respondió sujetando la mano de ella y besándosela – Y ya sabes, vivo ahí al lado… Cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme. Buenas noches.

Y se giró con intención de marcharse hacia su casa, cuando Hermione lo detuvo.

- Espera.

El muchacho se volteó de nuevo sonriéndole.

- No me has dicho tu nombre.

- ¡Oh vaya! – Exclamo él sonrojándose mientras se golpeaba la frente con la mano - Te dije que soy muy despistado… Mi nombre es Viktor Krum.


	4. Viktor Krum

**4. Viktor Krum**

Con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa de su escritorio, Ron se devanaba los sesos intentando comprender como había sido tan idiota. La noche anterior, él y Hermione habían protagonizado su primera discusión en seis años. Recordó la primera vez que discutieron, el motivo fue Lavender y un estúpido castigo impuesto por la Profesora Umbridge. Hermione tenía razón, Pansy era un demonio de chica, por su culpa casi la pierde para siempre aquel horrible día en que fue a buscarla a Yorkshire y comprendió porque su novia se había enfadado tanto con él. Pero en el fondo era injusto, aquel era su primer trabajo y le importaba mucho conservarlo. Era su maldita forma de demostrar a todo el mundo que Ron Weasley no era el simple recogido de los Dashwood y que él también podía pertenecer a ese estirado mundo por sus propios méritos. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche, cuando Hermione bajó del coche, esperó unos segundos antes de marcharse con la esperanza de que su novia se girara y arreglasen aquel malentendido. Pero Hermione no volteó para despedirlo y aquello lo enfureció en un primer momento y lo entristeció unos segundos después. Hermione lo era todo para él y no entendía en que momento fue tan imbécil para no darse cuenta de ello. A fin de cuentas Ollivander no era el único abogado de la ciudad (Aunque sí el mejor) y quizá podría encontrar trabajo en otro lugar, porque si de algo estaba absolutamente convencido era que, en el momento en que se decidiese a hablar con su jefe, perdería su puesto de trabajo y con él la gran oportunidad de aprender mucho a su lado. Ollivander era un buen hombre, pero, según Snape, odiaba a las personas faltas de carácter, incapaces de separar lo profesional de lo personal.

Harry no apartaba la vista de su amigo, intuía que algo le preocupaba, pero si él no le comentaba nada, prefería no preguntar y dejar que las cosas fluyesen solas. El pelirrojo levantó súbitamente la cabeza de la mesa, tomó aire y lo expulsó con calma por la boca. Apoyó los puños en el escritorio y se puso en pie. Había tomado una decisión, iba a hablar con Ollivander, no antepondría su trabajo a la única chica que había amado y amaría en la vida. Había luchado mucho por ella y nadie iba a estropear todo lo que había conseguido. Con esa intención caminó despacio hacia el despacho de su jefe, ante la preocupada mirada de Harry.

Hermione entró en su oficina y lanzó el bolso sobre el sillón de piel marrón, deambuló un poco por la habitación y finalmente se detuvo frente a la ventana. Observó la ciudad a través de ella, al igual que su novio tampoco había logrado conciliar el sueño la noche anterior. La discusión con Ron le afectó mucho, sobre todo cuando llegó a pensar que su novio se apearía del coche y correría tras ella para intentar arreglar las cosas, pero Ron no lo hizo. A Hermione Granger le desagradaba poca gente en este mundo, pero Pansy Parkinson estaba entre ellas. Por eso se enfadó tanto con el pelirrojo, porque no podía perdonar a esa chica. La creía malvada, cruel y calculadora, y no le hacía ninguna gracia que su novio trabajase codo con codo junto a ella. Era conciente que Ron no entablaría amistad con Pansy, después de averiguar de quien se trataba, pero aun así le molestaba profundamente aquella coincidencia. Se sentó en el sillón y sacó de debajo de su trasero el bolso que había lanzado instantes antes depositándolo sobre su escritorio. Se pasó la mano por su tupida cabellera castaña… Ron era feliz con su nuevo trabajo, quizá ella se había excedido y había exagerado la situación un poco. Ron era inteligente y nunca la había defraudado… Se sintió mal y un nudo comenzó a formarse en su estómago por haberle obligado a hacer algo que él no deseaba… ¿Y si ya había hablado con su jefe? ¿Y si éste lo había puesto de patitas en la calle, por no actuar con la cabeza en vez de con el corazón?... '¡Por el amor de Dios!' Pensó, 'Ron es un abogado y los abogados no deben dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos'. Hermione comenzó a angustiarse llena de culpabilidad, no debió ponerlo entre la espada y la pared. Quizá aun no era demasiado tarde, quizá Ron no había dicho nada a Ollivander…

El pelirrojo estaba de pie, delante de la puerta de su jefe. Se humedeció los labios secos por la tensión, resopló resignado y levantó el puño para golpear la puerta… En ese mismo instante el timbrar de su teléfono móvil lo detuvo. Ron se sobresaltó, bajó el puño y extrajo del bolsillo de su pantalón el teléfono. Se sorprendió al ver que el número que se reflejaba era el de Hermione.

- Ron – Dijo ella al otro lado cuando él descolgó - ¿Hablaste ya con Ollivander?

- No, aun no. Pero no te preocupes ahora mismo estoy frente a su puerta y voy a hacerlo – Contestó el pelirrojo con un deje de tristeza y resignación en la voz.

- No lo hagas.

- ¿Cómo?

- No lo hagas Ron, no quiero que lo hagas – Dijo ella con la voz temblándole por los nervios.

- Pero…

- Luego hablamos, pero por lo que mas quieras olvida lo que te dije, soy una tonta. No le comentes nada a tu jefe.

- Hermione…

- Luego hablamos – Repitió ella.

- Te amo – Dijo él con una sonrisa en los labios que Hermione no pudo ver.

- Y yo a ti – Contesto ella sin vacilar y luego colgó.

Hermione dejó el teléfono de nuevo en su bolso y se mordió el labio inferior. Lo iba a hacer, Ron iba a hablar con Ollivander aunque aquello supusiese su despido inminente. Él nunca dejaba de sorprenderla, llevaba meses ilusionado con ese puesto y ahora estaba dispuesto a echarlo todo por la borda, simplemente porque ella se lo había pedido. Ron era maravilloso y ella era la chica mas afortunada del mundo. Eran aquellas cosas las que lo hacía amarlo tanto.

Ron guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo y resopló aliviado. La llamada de Hermione había sido muy oportuna, unos segundos más y todo se habría ido al infierno. Sonrió satisfecho, giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia su mesa. Por el camino, un joven de piel oscura se acercó a él y le dijo.

- ¿Ron Weasley?...

- El mismo – Contestó de muy buen humor.

- Me llamo Dean y el Señor Ollivander me entregó este sobre hace unos minutos para ti – Añadió el muchacho entregándoselo a Ron – Debéis ir ahora mismo.

Dean se giró para marcharse y Ron lo detuvo diciéndole.

- ¿Eres uno de los diez?

El muchacho asintió.

- Me alegra conocerte.

- Igualmente Ron – Dijo, y se marchó hacia su escritorio.

El pelirrojo abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer mientras se dirigía a su mesa. Harry lo vio llegar y acercándose a él le preguntó.

- ¿Todo bien?

Ron dejó de leer y miró a su amigo mostrando una sonrisa, que no traía de casa cuando puso un pie en el bufete aquella mañana.

- Ahora sí.

Harry le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y volvió a su escritorio sin hacer mas preguntas, junto a él, Lavender parecía ocupadísima con la mesa llena de papeles.  
Pansy Parkinson salió del aseo de chicas y fue a reunirse con su compañero.

- Hola… Has llegado muy temprano hoy – Le saludó muy animada.

Ron levantó la vista del papel que aun leía y la miró con frialdad, la joven se sorprendió.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Estudiaste en Yorkshire, verdad? ¿En un internado solo para señoritas?

- Sí – Contestó la muchacha algo confusa.

- ¿Te acuerdas de Hermione Granger? – Inquirió Ron clavando en ella sus azules ojos.

Harry y Lavender dejaron de hacer sus cosas y centraron su atención en la pareja sorprendidos con aquel extraño interrogatorio de su amigo.

- Fue una de mis compañeras de habitación en mi último curso… - Pansy abrió mucho los ojos y exclamó - ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Tú eres ese Ron?

El pelirrojo ladeó una fingida sonrisa y asintió.

- El mundo es un pañuelo – Atajó él con ironía.

- Ya hace mucho tiempo de aquello, yo solo era una niña e intentaba ayudar a mis tíos y a mi primo – Se defendía la morena.

Lavender se llevó la mano a la boca y comenzó a golpear insistentemente a Harry con el codo mientras señalaba a Pansy.

- Escúchame bien Pansy, tú y yo nunca, me oyes, nunca vamos a ser amigos. Eres mi compañera de trabajo porque el destino es muy bromista, pero nada mas. Mi novia casi pierde la vida por tu culpa y eso es algo que jamás podré perdonarte – Los ojos de Ron habían perdido su color azul y llameaban.

- ¡Oh! ¡Esto es increíble! – Protestó Pansy indignada – Ella se subió solita a la ventana, ¡Yo no la empujé! - Ron apretó los labios y sus ojos eran puro fuego, Pansy lo miró de la misma forma – De todas formas, tú no me interesas para nada. No será difícil ignorarte.

El pelirrojo no contestó y extendió el papel que contenía el sobre para que la joven lo leyese. La morena con la respiración muy agitada, se lo arrebató bruscamente de la mano y tras echarle una rápida ojeada preguntó de muy malos modos.

- ¿Ahora?

- Sí, recoge tus cosas. Ollivander quiere que entrevistemos al acusado en este momento.

Pansy resopló malhumorada, agarró su maletín y salió de la oficina a toda prisa. Ron se volteó para mirar fastidiado a sus compañeros, conciente de que lo habían escuchado todo y luego desapareció siguiendo la estela de su compañera.

- ¡Harry! – Exclamó Lavender cuando los vio salir - ¿Oíste? ¡Es ella! ¡Es la prima de Draco!... Ella fue la que los delató – Harry no dijo nada y seguía mirando la puerta por donde se había marchado su amigo con esa mujer - ¡Oh Dios mío! Cuando Hermione lo sepa…

- Ya lo sabe Lavender – Atajó Harry ante la expresión de espanto de su amiga.

El joven acababa de entender el extraño estado de ánimo de Ron cuando llego aquella mañana.

Matthew volvió a casa más pronto de lo habitual. Había decidido que esa tarde almorzarla junto a su esposa y a su hija. Kingsley esperaba pacientemente a que la cancela automática de la entrada se abriese, de repente le pareció ver a alguien a través del espejo retrovisor del coche. Sin decir nada, salió repentinamente del vehículo ante la sorpresa de Matthew. Alcanzó a ver como alguien se escabullía por entre los árboles.

- ¿Ocurre algo Kingsley? – Preguntó Matthew asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla.

- Me pareció ver a alguien observando la Mansión, debe haberse dado cuenta de que salí del auto y ha huido – Explicó el chofer sin dejar de recorrer con la mirada los árboles.

- Debe ser algún curioso, no le des importancia – Añadió el marido de Julie volviendo a introducir la cabeza por la ventanilla.

Kingsley no muy convencido, volvió al coche. La cancela ya estaba completamente abierta, entraron y se volvió a cerrar tras ellos.  
Por entre los árboles, una persona asomó la cabeza y mostró en su rostro una extraña y pérfida sonrisa, luego desapareció.

Hermione cruzaba las puertas de las oficinas del bufete del Señor Ollivander, había decidido hacer las pacer con Ron y para ello iba a invitarlo a almorzar. Se sentía feliz de que todo volviese a estar en calma. Nada mas poner un pie en la oficina donde trabajaban los chicos, Harry la vio y corrió a su encuentro, saludándola con un par de besos en las mejillas.

- ¿Y Ron? – Preguntó la joven.

- No está – Contestó Harry.

Hermione dejó ver la desilusión en su rostro.

- Pensaba invitarlo a almorzar.

- Lo lamento Hermione, pero no creo que regresen antes de la comida.

- ¿Regresen? – Preguntó la joven intentando sacar algo de información a su amigo, aunque ella sospechaba quien era la persona que había acompañado a su novio.

- Sí, Ron y Pansy – Hermione resopló, sospecha confirmada – Ollivander les encargó la entrevista del acusado al que deben defender y eso les llevará bastante tiempo.

- Bueno, ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?... En otra ocasión será - Añadió Hermione resignada intentado guardar la calma.

Harry la observaba con detenimiento, sabía que lo de Pansy tenía a su amiga bastante alterada y se asombraba al ver como Hermione guardaba las formas.  
Lavender, que entraba en la oficina en ese momento con un par de sándwiches, se alegró al ver a su amiga.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a invitar a Ron a almorzar, pero… No está – Contestó Hermione.

- Sí, Ollivander lo envió a hacer un trabajillo con esa 'zorra'.

- ¡Lavender! – Le recriminó Harry.

- ¿Qué? No tiene otro nombre… ¡Oh! Lo siento Hermione es una fatídica casualidad… Cuando Draco lo sepa, no se habla con ella desde lo de tu accidente.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa triste y añadió girándose hacia Harry.

- Será mejor que me vaya. Harry dile a Ron que pasé a buscarlo y que esta tarde no iré a la empresa, trabajaré desde mi casa… Dile que lo espero allí.

- Muy bien Hermione, se lo diré en cuanto aparezca.

La joven se giro y desapareció. Harry y Lavender se miraron el uno al otro, la rubia se encogió de hombros mientras entregaba uno de los sándwiches a su amigo y juntos volvían al escritorio.

Ron estaba impresionado, y lo estaba muy a su pesar. Pansy era increíblemente astuta y con sus preguntas extrajo casi sin esfuerzo, toda la verdad al acusado al que debían defender. Tenia claro que no soportaba a esa chica, pero debía reconocer que era muy buena en su trabajo y Ron no podía dejar de observarla boquiabierto.

La entrevista duró casi tres horas y cuando hubieron recopilado información suficiente para comenzar a preparar la defensa, volvieron al bufete. Pansy entró primera, ya casi era la hora de regresar a casa y terminar la jornada laboral, Ron la seguía absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Harry y Lavender recogían sus cosas para volver a casa, cuando su amigo lo vio, se acercó a él.

- Hermione estuvo aquí – Dijo de repente sacando al pelirrojo de sus pensamientos – Vino para invitarte a almorzar, me pidió que te dijese que te espera en su casa.

Ron asintió agradeciéndole a su amigo el recado, Pansy se interpuso entre ambos y de muy malas formas le espetó al pelirrojo.

- Toma esto. Es un CD con la grabación de la entrevista, estúdiala en tu casa. Buenas tardes.

Y salió de la oficina con su maletín en la mano y sin mirar a nadie más. Ron resopló fastidiado, aquella situación con su compañera de trabajo era insostenible.

- ¿Quieres que te acerque a casa Harry?

- No, no es necesario. Pasaré primero por casa de Ginny para ver que tal le ha ido hoy con los preparativos de la boda – Contestó el moreno sin evitar una contagiosa sonrisa.

- ¿Y tú Lavender… Vienes?

- ¡Oh gracias Ron! Pero Draco prometió pasar a buscarme – Añadió la muchacha mientras introducía unos documentos en una gruesa carpeta.

- Está bien – Dijo Ron con una sonrisa – Nos vemos mañana.

Hermione revisaba documentos en el despacho de su casa. Aquella noche debido a la discusión con Ron, había descansada muy poco y esa era la razón por la que decidió continuar su trabajo desde su hogar. Luna la había llamado en un par de ocasiones, pero solo para consultarle detalles sobre algún asunto referido a la empresa. Ninguna de las dos mencionó el tema 'Neville', Hermione decidió dejar pasar un poco el tiempo para que su amiga no se sintiera presionada. Dejó de leer el papel que tenía en las manos, miró su reloj. Ya casi era la hora del té, estiró los brazos desperezándose y se acercó a la ventana. Desde allí podía ver el jardín de la Mansión de los Preston. Viktor Krum, con unas tijeras de podar en las manos arreglaba un pequeño, pero hermoso parterre con rosas de diversos colores. La joven observó durante unos minutos a aquel chico… Era un tipo extraño. Un hombre rico, que sabía abrir puertas con una tarjeta de crédito y luego era capaz de cuidar con mimo un hermoso y delicado rosal. Era sin duda una persona muy enigmática o al menos a Hermione se lo parecía. Se sentía en deuda con él, si aquel robusto muchacho no hubiese aparecido, ella habría tenido que llamar a un cerrajero y sin duda, y después de su discusión con Ron, aquello hubiese sido el colmo aquella noche.

El aroma a té recién hecho comenzó a inundar la casa. Lizzy, su doncella, debía de estar preparándolo. Se le ocurrió una idea. Salió veloz de su casa y se acercó a la verja de la mansión de su vecino.

- ¡Viktor! – Gritó desde fuera.

El joven se giró y le sonrió acercándose a ella. Hermione volvió a hablar pero esta vez bajando el tono de voz y notando como se sonrojaba.

- Iba a tomar té y pensé que quizás te apetezca acompañarme. Es una forma de agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí anoche.

- Los ingleses siempre tan puntuales para el té. Por supuesto que acepto, estoy encantado con la invitación, pero me gustaría asearme un poco antes de acompañarte… ¡Ya me ves! – Dijo él señalándose la ropa cubierta de tierra oscura – Pasa.

- No, no es necesario. Esperare aquí.

- De eso nada, no puedo permitir que te quedes fuera. Vamos entra, no seas tímida.

Hermione no se resistió más y entró. Caminó detrás de él y al pasar junto al parterre de rosas, se detuvo para contemplarlo. Viktor notó que ya no lo seguía y se volteó para saber que la había hecho detenerse.

- ¿Te gustan? – Preguntó con cierto aire de orgullo.

- Son hermosas… ¿Las cultivas tú? – Contestó ella sin apartar la vista de las flores.

- Sí, son mi debilidad. Soy muy aficionado a cultivarlas.

Viktor se giró de nuevo y continuó caminando hacia la casa. Hermione lo siguió. Cuando entró, la muchacha se quedó boquiabierta, recordaba muy vagamente aquella casa pero lo suficiente para saber que nunca había estado como ahora.

- Pasa al salón y ponte cómoda. No me demoro – Dijo Viktor y subió rápidamente las escaleras hacia el piso superior.

Hermione entró en el salón, la decoración era monocromática, como el resto de la casa. Aquello le pareció muy extravagante, todo era blanco y negro, no existían mas colores. Y todos y cada uno de los muebles y objetos de decoración eran de diseño, desde la lámpara con forma de cascada que colgaba del techo, hasta algo parecido a un sillón o al menos eso creyó Hermione. Viktor debía ser extremadamente rico y un tipo bastante excéntrico. Pocos minutos después, el joven bajó envuelto en una pulcritud extrema y se reunió con ella. Ambos abandonaron la casa en busca de aquel té que olía tan bien.

Lizzy no podía evitar contemplar embobada al invitado de Hermione, el joven no se percataba de ello, pero la castaña sí, e intentó hacer gestos a su doncella para que dejase de mirarlo de aquella forma tan descarada.

- Está bien Lizzy, gracias, puedes retirarte – Dijo amablemente.

La muchacha tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y echando una última ojeada a Krum, lanzó un sonoro suspiro y desapareció, dejándolos a solas.

- ¿Hace mucho que compraste la Mansión de los Preston? – Preguntó Hermione, en realidad no le interesaba lo mas mínimo, pero era una buena forma de romper el hielo.

- Un mes, en realidad no la compré. Lucy Preston era tía abuela de mi madre y cuando su marido murió, se trasladó a vivir con nosotros en Bulgaria – Comento él mientras hundía una pasta en su té.

- ¿Bulgaria? Pero…

- No se nota que soy búlgaro ¿Verdad? – Sonrío y tomó un sorbo de la taza y casi se quema la lengua – ¡Uf! Si que está caliente… Mi madre es inglesa y ella se encargó de que mi inglés sea perfecto… Por eso no tengo acento búlgaro… Cuando la tía abuela Lucy murió me dejó esta casa en herencia.

- ¡Oh! No sabía que la Señora Preston había fallecido, lo siento – Dijo Hermione intentando parecer afectada.

- Hace un año, gracias.

- La casa está muy cambiada – Añadió Hermione intentando desviar el tema.

- Sí, seguro que te ha sorprendido que solo haya usado el blanco y el negro para la decoración – Hermione asintió sonriendo – El blanco significa pureza, inocencia y el negro todo lo contrario, la oscuridad y el miedo. Son colores complementarios y uniéndolos se consigue el equilibrio entre lo bueno y lo malo.

- Fascinante – Exclamó la joven asombrada.

- ¿Vives aquí sola?

- Desde que mi padre murió hace dos meses, sí – Hermione dejó de sonreír y su voz adquirió un tono triste.

- Lo lamento, por fortuna mis padres aun viven, así que no sé como se debe sentir uno al perderlos, pero imagino que un vacío muy grande.

- Sí, es horrible.

A Hermione comenzaron a humedecérsele los ojos, Viktor comenzó a sentirse algo incómodo y trató de acercarse a ella para consolarla, pero cuando estaba justo al lado, Hermione se sobresaltó y derramando el líquido de su taza sobre la camisa del joven, dejándole una horrible mancha oscura. Viktor se levantó de un salto y se quitó la camisa con rapidez, el té estaba hirviendo y le ardía el pecho.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! Lo siento – Exclamó Hermione muy apurada.

- No te preocupes, yo tuve la culpa. Te asusté – Añadió él restándole importancia mientras se daba aire con una mano en el pecho, ahora desnudo.

- Espera un momento, mi novio tiene algunas camisetas en casa. Voy a buscar alguna para que te cubras… De veras que lo siento.

Y diciendo eso, Hermione se levantó del sofá y salió disparada hacia su habitación. Viktor se pasó una mano por la cabeza casi rapada y esperó pacientemente el regreso de su anfitriona. El timbre de la puerta sonó, Viktor seguía en el salón, pero no vio que nadie acudiese a abrir. De nuevo volvió a escuchar timbrar. El muchacho resopló y sin pensarlo más, se dirigió a la puerta de entrada y abrió. Ron estaba al otro lado, el joven lo miro con los ojos como platos cuando vio al búlgaro con el torso desnudo. Creyó que con el cansancio se había equivocado de casa y retrocedió unos pasos para asegurarse que era el número correcto. Su rostro cambió de la sorpresa a un terrible enfado, cuando se dio cuenta de que no se había confundido.

- Hola – Saludó Viktor – Si buscas a Hermione, está arriba.

Ron no dijo nada y entró bruscamente en la casa. La muchacha bajaba por las escaleras con una de las camisetas favoritas de su novio en las manos.

- Hola Ron – Saludó sin dar importancia a la escena que se sucedía – Toma Viktor, ponte esto.

Ron fulminó con la mirada al búlgaro mientras éste se embutía en su camiseta, pensando que a él no le quedaba tan ceñida como a ese saco de músculos. Carraspeó y Hermione reparó de nuevo en él.

- ¡Oh! Disculpad, no os he presentado. Viktor, él es mi novio Ron – Dijo Hermione señalando a un pelirrojo que comenzaba a echar humo por las orejas – Ron, él es mi nuevo vecino, Viktor Krum. Vive en la Mansión de los Preston desde hace un mes.

El búlgaro extendió una mano hacia Ron sonriéndole con amabilidad y el pelirrojo hizo lo mismo para estrecharla, aunque la mueca que lucía en su rostro podía parecer cualquier cosa excepto una amable sonrisa.

- Bueno creo que debo volver a casa – Añadió Viktor algo incómodo con la irascibilidad de Ron – El pelirrojo asintió enérgicamente, el búlgaro no lo vio – Gracias por el té Hermione, ha sido un placer a pesar del pequeño incidente.

- ¡Oh! Gracias a ti y el placer ha sido mío – Ron se alejó de ellos, una palabra amable mas y saltaría ferozmente sobre aquel tipo – Cuando tu camisa esté limpia, enviaré a Lizzy a tu casa para entregártela.

Viktor volvió a darle las gracias y salió de la casa. Hermione cerró la puerta y se giró sonriente hacia su novio. Ron la miraba con los labios apretados y los ojos fuera de las órbitas. Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Por qué llevaba puesta una de mis camisetas?

Hermione rió. Ron apretó aun mas los labios y sus ojos comenzaron a parecer rendijas, resopló con fuerza.

- Le derramé el té encima y estaba hirviendo, pobre Viktor.

- Sí, pobre – Ironizó Ron, su tono de voz seguía siendo abrupto – Pero yo sigo sin entender porque demonios lo invitaste a tomar té.

- Anoche olvide mis llaves en la oficina y él me ayudo a entrar en casa, solo pretendía ser amable, nada mas.

Ron seguía resoplando y farfullando cosas por lo bajo. Hermione volvió a reír.

- ¡No tiene ninguna gracia Hermione! – Exclamó él muy molesto – Ayer discutimos y hoy vengo para que nos reconciliemos y me encuentro con un tipo desnudo en tu casa. Yo no le veo el chiste.

- No estaba desnudo… Y ¿Sabes?... Me encanta verte celoso.

- No son celos, es sentido común – Protestó Ron cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

Hermione se acercó a él, con una mano giró el rostro de su novio hasta que pudo ver por entre las rendijas, que formaban sus parpados, los reflejos azules de sus ojos y sonriendo añadió.

- Estás irresistible cuando te pones celoso – Ron resopló una vez mas, pero esta vez con menos intensidad – Siento haberte puesto entre la espada y la pared. Nunca debí obligarte a hablar con Ollivander.

Ron relajó la expresión de su rostro y sonrió levemente a su novia.

- Lo habría hecho. Haría todo lo que me pidieses – Dijo él con suavidad.

- Lo sé y por eso te amo.

Hermione se elevó sobre las puntas de sus pies y besó profundamente al muchacho. Ron descruzó los brazos y la sujetó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia sí.

- Quédate esta noche Ron, quiero estar contigo – Le susurró al oído.

El pelirrojo sonrío ampliamente y añadió.

- Solo con una condición.

- ¿Cuál? – Preguntó ella torciendo el gesto.

- Que no vuelvas a invitar a ese saco de músculos cuando estés sola en casa, ni a té, ni a nada.

Hermione rió de nuevo y asintió inocentemente. El pelirrojo volvió a atraerla hacia su cuerpo y la besó de nuevo. Ni Viktor Krum, ni Pansy Parkinson volvieron a ser nombrados en toda la noche. Lo que no podían imaginar aun, era que ninguna de esas dos personas saldría tan fácilmente de sus vidas.

* * *

**Este capítulo es un poco la continuación del anterior... gracias por leerlo, subire pronto.**


	5. Una decisión díficil

**5. Una decisión difícil**

Draco esperaba pacientemente sentado en una cafetería a que su madre terminase su sesión semanal de psicoterapia. Desde el divorcio con su marido, Narcisa Black (Había decidido recuperar su apellido de soltera), acudía una vez por semana al psicólogo. Había sido muy valiente con su decisión de abandonar a su esposo, pero eso no restaba importancia al hecho de que aun siguiese enamorada de él. Haber echado de casa a su hijo Draco fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Todo, absolutamente todo se lo permitió en los años que estuvo casada con Lucius, incluso compartía la mayor parte de sus ideas, pero renegar de su único hijo… Eso no, eso era imperdonable. Y desde entonces, se debatía entre lo que su corazón y su cabeza le decían. La sesión con el especialista era larga y por ello Draco no solía aguardar la salida de su madre en la sala de espera de la consulta del doctor y bajaba a una cafetería cercana, leía la prensa y dejaba pasar los minutos. Aquel día las noticias eran todas malas, para variar. Resopló con fuerza y un camarero se acercó a él con una taza de café que dejaba salir una, casi invisible, columna de humo.

- Gracias – Dijo el rubio.

El hombre hizo un suave ademán con la cabeza y se retiró. Era sábado y como tal ni él, ni sus amigos tendrían que acudir a sus respectivos trabajos. Draco miraba su reloj, extrañamente Ron los había llamado por teléfono hacía un par de horas para reunirlos a todos en su casa. Aparentemente no había nada que celebrar, la menos que él pudiese recordar. Una vez que su madre terminase con su sesión de psicoanálisis, pasaría a buscar a Lavender y se encaminarían hacia la Mansión Dashwood. Tomó su primer sorbo de café, el líquido ardía y Draco lo escupió dejándose la lengua dolorida.

- Debes soplar antes de llevarte algo caliente a al boca.

El rubio se quedó de piedra, había reconocido a la dueña de esa voz y se resistía a creer que estuviese allí.

- ¿Qué quieres Cho? – Dijo fríamente sin mirarla.

- Saludarte – Añadió ella con voz seductora mientras se sentaba en la silla contigua a la de él.

- Creí que te había perdido de vista para siempre, cuando casi ni te vi el pelo el último año en Cambridge… Me alegré por eso – Draco la fulminó con sus grises y glaciales ojos.

La muchacha emitió una risa algo sarcástica.

- Solo te he dado tiempo para que me eches de menos – Habló de forma muy sugerente mientras se acercaba a él.

Draco suspiró con desesperación y se alejó un poco de ella sin intentar disimularlo.

- ¿Cuándo vas a resignarte de una vez? Y así me dejas vivir por fin en paz.

- Nunca, hazte a la idea Malfoy.

El rubio la miró con desprecio mientras ella sonreía intentando parecer cautivadora, a los ojos de cualquier otro hombre lo habría conseguido, pero Draco Malfoy la aborrecía con toda el alma.

- Hola.

Draco se giró hacia el recién llegado y vio que se trataba de Neville. Su expresión cambió y lució una de sus sonrisas ladeadas que tanto lo caracterizaban, pero que era sincera. Se alegraba de ver a su viejo amigo.

- ¡Neville! Hasta que al fin sé de ti.

El rubio se levantó y se acercó a su amigo estrechándole fraternalmente la mano, Draco no era demasiado efusivo a la hora de demostrar sus sentimientos, a excepción de cuando estaba a solas con Lavender. Neville le respondió al saludo sin apartar la vista de Cho que seguía sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo tienes el estómago? – Preguntó el rubio.

- ¿Mi estómago? Bien… ¿Por qué? – Contestó Neville sin saber a que había venido esa extraña pregunta.

- Luna nos dijo que el motivo por el cual no acudiste a la cena el otro día fue, porque te habías puesto como un cerdo en el almuerzo y te dolía la tripa – Contestó Draco algo desconcertado.

Cho no pudo evitar soltar una risita, ambos chicos la miraron.

- ¿Luna dijo eso? – Draco asintió – Mi tripa siempre estuvo perfectamente.

Cho se levantó de la silla en ese instante y agarrando a Neville por la cintura lo besó en los labios de forma apasionada ante un Draco, cada vez mas desconcertado con lo que oía y veía.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

- Neville y yo somos novios, vivimos juntos… ¿No lo sabias? Pues debes ser el único de tu grupito que no se ha enterado – Cho siseaba como una serpiente.

Neville bajó la vista al suelo azorado.

- ¿Es eso cierto? - Reclamó el rubio a su amigo.

- Sí – Contestó sin mirarlo.

- ¿Por eso no acudiste a la fiesta?... Ahora entiendo todas las murmuraciones de aquella noche.

Draco estaba rabioso, miraba a Neville queriendo asesinarlo con sus ojos.

- Vámonos Neville, ya no tenemos nada mas que hacer aquí – Convino la joven y comenzó a alejarse.

Su novio se disponía a seguirla, cuando Draco lo detuvo por un brazo y durante unos segundos se miraron a los ojos fijamente… Deseaba reprocharle tantas cosas, caerle a golpes por lo idiota que estaba siendo, pero los ojos de Neville le suplicaban que fuese benevolente con él.

- Ten mucho cuidado con esa mujer – Dijo al fin soltándole el brazo – No sé que tienes en la cabeza Longbotom.

- Lo siento, pero no pretendo que lo entiendas – Añadió su amigo con voz apagada pero intentado mantenerse firme.

- Haces bien, porque no voy a comprenderlo nunca.

Neville volvió a mirar al suelo y girándose caminó hacia Cho, que lo esperaba impaciente con los brazos en jarro. Draco le dedicó una mirada de desprecio alzando un poco el labio superior y ella, sin que Neville lo percibiera, gesticuló con sus labios un beso y sonrió. Draco apartó sus ojos de ella y miró su reloj, su madre estaba a punto de salir.

- No debiste hacerlo.

- ¿El qué? – Preguntó Cho mientras entraba en el coche.

- Besarme delante de Draco.

- ¡Que mas da! ¿O es que piensas ocultarlo toda la vida? – Exclamó la joven clavando en él su oscura mirada – Si no quieren aceptarlo es su problema, no el nuestro. Vámonos de una vez.

Neville resopló, echó una última ojeada al lugar donde Draco tomaba café, pero el rubio había desaparecido. Abrió la puerta del coche y se quedó pensativo apoyado en ella.

- ¡Neville! Entra de una maldita vez – Chilló Cho impaciente por irse.

El muchacho obedeció sin vacilar a su novia, prendió el motor y comenzaron a moverse. De vez en cuando Neville miraba de soslayo a la muchacha, que observaba distraída por la ventanilla. Seguía sin comprender porqué lo había besado delante de Draco, miles de dudas surgían en su cabeza, y siempre eran las mismas. Unas dudas que Luna, con sus reproches se había encargado de sembrar en él. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su rubia amiga estuviese equivocada y Cho en realidad, no lo estuviera usando para acercarse de nuevo a Draco con la intención de reconquistarlo.

Emma hacía un castillo con tacos de madera sentada sobre la inmensa alfombra que cubría el salón. Julie, a su lado, le ayudaba a construirlo, pero la niña quería hacerlo sola y a veces, se enfurruñaba y destrozaba de un manotazo todo lo construido, llevándose el consiguiente regaño de su madre. Matthew observaba desde el sofá a las dos mujeres de su vida y sonreía mientras ojeaba la prensa del día. Tras unos minutos de hacerlo, cerró el periódico y lo dejó a un lado.

- Hay días que es mejor no leer nada – Dijo de pronto – Solo hay malas noticias.

- Ven a jugar papá, que mamá no sabe – Protestó Emma.

Julie abrió la boca ofendida y su marido sonrío mientras se acercaba a ellas y se sentaba junto a la niña.

- Tienes razón cariño, mamá solo sabe regañar.

Emma asintió y Julie golpeó a Matthew con el puño cerrado en el hombro.

- ¡Augh!

- La próxima vez piensa lo que vayas a decir antes de abrir la bocaza – Espetó molesta.

Ron entró en el salón, Emma se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia él. El muchacho se agachó para abrazarla.

- Bueno querida – Dijo Matthew poniéndose en pie – En este momento nos hemos vuelto invisibles para nuestra hija.

- A buenas horas apareces Ron – Le regañó Julie incorporándose también del suelo.

- Pasé la noche con Hermione – Añadió él mientras Emma corría de nuevo hacia su padre.

- Me parece muy bien. Ya eres un adulto, pero hacer una llamada para evitar que me preocupe no te cuesta nada ¿Verdad? – Le recriminó mientras se acercaba a él y lo besaba en la mejilla.

- Tienes razón, lo siento.

Julie sonrió y le dio un golpecito con la palma de la mano en el hombro.

- Por esta vez estás perdonado, pero que no vuelva a pasar.

El timbre de la puerta de entrada sonó y Minerva cruzó el Hall para abrir. De un solo golpe, pasaron al salón, Harry, Ginny y Luna.

- Buenos días – Saludaron al unísono.

- ¡Uf! – Exclamó la madrina de Ron – Esto me suena a reunión… ¿A ti no, Matthew?

Los jóvenes se miraron los unos a los otros y sonrieron ante la perspicacia de la mujer.

- ¿Y Hermione? – Preguntó Luna.

- No creo que tarde, quería pasar un momento por la oficina del notario para ultimar unos detalles sobre la herencia de su padre – Contestó Ron.

- Entonces dejando a un lado a Hermione, solo faltan por llegar Draco y Lavender – Añadió Harry mientras cogía a Emma en brazos y ésta comenzaba a alborotarle el cabello, que ya de por sí lo estaba bastante.

- Y… Neville – Atajó Julie.

Todas las miradas se posaron en ella, excepto la de Emma que seguía empeñada en que el cabello de Harry pareciese un nido de pájaros.

- Neville no va a venir – Murmuró Ron.

Julie esbozó una sonrisa irónica, había metido el dedo en la yaga. Los demás seguían mirándola sin pestañear, la mujer se acercó a Ron y le pasó el brazo por la cintura.

- ¿Sabéis cual es el problema de este chico pelirrojo?... Pues que no sabe mentir, y piensa que soy tan tonta como para no darme cuenta que Neville no aparece por aquí y pensar que no está ocurriendo nada. Sospecho que todos sabéis de que os estoy hablando.

Harry dejó a Emma en el suelo, se atusó el cabello aunque sin éxito y dijo mirando a sus amigos.

- Estaría bien que Julie y Matt se quedaran para saber que vamos a decidir y de paso quizá puedan aconsejarnos.

Todos secundaron la proposición de Harry y la puerta timbró de nuevo. Unos segundos después Hermione hizo acto de presencia en el salón, saludó a todos con evidente buen humor y muy especialmente a Ron, al que besó con suavidad en los labios y sonrió mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

- ¿Cuándo tenéis previsto comenzar con la reunión? – Preguntó Matthew que hasta ese momento había estado muy callado.

- Cuando Draco y Lavender aparezcan, ellos son los principales afectados con todo esto – Añadió Ron.

Draco esperaba en el salón de la casa de Lavender a que la muchacha terminase de arreglarse. Seguía conmocionado por haber visto a Cho besando a Neville. Ese chico debía estar loco, ¡Se trataba de Chang, por el amor de Dios!...'No pretendo que lo entiendas', le había dicho aquel iluso. Y en efecto, no lo entendía, y si él no llegaba a comprenderlo no podía ni imaginar como se sentiría Lavender cuando se enterase. Sospechó que la reunión de Ron tenia algo que ver con aquel asunto, y comenzó a debatir consigo mismo si ponía a Lavender en sobre aviso o no. De una forma u otra, la noticia no iba a ser nada agradable para ella. Además, estaba realmente enojado con sus amigos, no soportaba que se lo hubieran ocultado… Cho se había permitido el lujo de reírse de él a sus anchas por desconocer la verdad.

Lavender entró en el salón sonriendo, Draco intentó disimular su rabia. La muchacha se acercó a él y lo saludó con un beso, el rubio respondió cariñosamente a su novia.

- Llegamos tarde, deben estar esperándonos – Dijo la joven pasando los dedos por los labios de él intentando eliminar los restos de carmín.

- Nena, ¿Por qué no pasamos de la reunión y vamos al cine?

- ¿Ahora? Draco son las once de la mañana – Añadió ella sorprendida – No hay sesión a estas horas.

- Pues vamos a pasear, el día esta espléndido y ya quedan muy pocos así – Los grises ojos del muchacho la miraban suplicantes.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Lavender desdibujando la sonrisa.

- Nada – Se apresuró a mentir su novio, con cierto nerviosismo que casi lo delataba – Ya sabes como es Ron, a lo mejor es para algo sin importancia y nos hace perder el tiempo… Es sábado y durante la semana apenas te veo, quiero estar a solas contigo nada mas – La voz de Draco sonaba irresistible a los oídos de su chica y a todo esto se añadía que la tomaba sugerentemente por las caderas.

- Eres maravillosamente cruel Draco Malfoy – Añadió ella mordiéndose el labio inferior y separando con suavidad las manos de su novio de sus caderas – Pero Ron no nos cita si no es por algo importante… Haremos eso que dices, pero después de pasar por su casa.

Draco resopló fastidiado, al menos lo había intentado. Irrevocablemente Lavender se iba a enterar de todo.

Así pues, solo media hora después ya estaban en el salón de la Mansión Dashwood. Minerva había retirado a Emma de la estancia para que los adultos pudiesen hablar con tranquilidad. Todos se miraban pero nadie se atrevía a dar el paso definitivo. Draco resoplaba en un rincón camuflado detrás de Lavender, sentía que todos sus amigos eran unos traidores y esperaba con impaciencia el momento justo para poder lanzar todos aquellos reproches que le torturaban la mente. Habló al fin el más sensato de todos.

- Esta reunión, se celebra para hablar de Neville y decidir qué vamos a hacer con él – Dijo Harry.

- ¿Decidir?... ¿Qué hay que decidir? – Preguntó Lavender extrañada.

- Neville y Cho Chang son novios – Añadió Draco atrayendo todas las miradas de sorpresa hacia él.

Su novia, que había palidecido súbitamente, lo observaba con los ojos llenos de incredulidad. Los demás bajaron la vista al suelo y nadie dijo nada.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Draco?... ¡Eso no puede ser cierto! – Exclamó la rubia respirando con dificultad.

- Sí, lo es.

- ¿Y tú lo sabías? – Recorrió con la mirada a todos sus amigos que seguían con la vista clavada en el piso - ¿Todos los sabíais?

Continuaron mudos, Draco entrecerró los ojos con rabia y vio la oportunidad de desquitarse con todos ellos.

- Sí mi amor, lo supe esta misma mañana. Me encontré con Cho, bueno a decir verdad, ella me encontró a mí, mientras esperaba a mi madre en una cafetería – Luna cerró los ojos y suspiró – Un minuto más tarde llegó Neville y entonces Cho lo besó, y no fue un beso de amigo, te lo puedo asegurar.

Lavender se llevó la mano al pecho y comenzó a respirar con más violencia.

- ¡Neville se ha vuelto loco! – Gritó - ¿Cómo puede hacernos esto?

- ¿Solo Neville?... ¿Y ellos? – Acusó Draco señalando a sus amigos con el dedo – Porque ellos los sabían todo e intuyo que desde la fiesta y nos lo ocultaron.

- ¡Draco cálmate! No lo hicimos con mala intención, solo pretendíamos protegeros – Dijo Hermione intentando endulzar la voz.

- ¿Pensabais que no nos íbamos a enterar?... No imaginas el bochorno que Cho me hizo pasar esta mañana, ¡Se rió de mi en mi propia cara!... Y todo por no saber la verdad – Draco gesticulaba con el dedo amenazante hacia sus amigos.

- Tienes razón, debimos contároslos, fue un error no hacerlo – Se disculpó Harry en nombre de todos.

- Un error imperdonable – Insistió el rubio aun lleno de rabia.

Julie y Matthew observaban la escena sentados en el sofá, sin decir nada y solo se miraban de vez en cuando y movían la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Bueno ahora que ya está todo aclarado, volvamos al motivo de la reunión… Debemos decidir si aceptamos a Cho en el grupo o no, Neville no volverá si ella no es aceptada – Aclaró Ginny que aun no había abierto la boca.

Lavender resopló con fuerza y se llevó la mano al rostro con desesperación, su novio le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

- Cho lo está utilizando – Dijo Draco de pronto – Esta mañana antes que Neville apareciese, le dije que me dejase en paz de una vez y que se resignara, ella respondió que no lo haría nunca.

Hermione miró a Luna y ésta sin levantar la vista del suelo, apretó con fuerza los labios.

- ¡Pobre Neville, que ciego está! – Exclamó Ginny.

Julie, que hasta ese momento había guardado silencio, no pudo más y carraspeó con fuerza haciendo que todas las miradas se posasen en ella.

- Esa es la cuestión Ginny, Neville – Dijo la mujer poniéndose en pie – Llevo casi media hora oyendo como os quejáis de lo que ese chico ha hecho o ha dejado de hacer. Reprochándoos los unos a los otros haberos ocultado la verdad. Lleváis todo el tiempo culpando a Neville de haceros daño por el único 'error' de haberse enamorado, pero ninguno de vosotros habéis pensado un poco cuanto debe estar sufriendo él. Os aseguro que no debe ser fácil estar en su pellejo ahora mismo.

Matthew echó un vistazo a todos los jóvenes y algunos miraban al suelo. Ron resoplaba, pero Draco seguía con el gesto serio mirando fijamente a Julie, que continuó hablando.

- Si lo que dice Draco es cierto, y Cho no piensa dejarlo en paz, Neville está siendo engañado de una forma vil y alejándolo de vosotros no podréis abrirle los ojos y ayudarlo a ver que esa chica no le conviene y que lo esta usando. Pero hacerle ver la verdad no es reprocharle que está viviendo con Cho, o hacerle sentir culpable por el daño que os hace saber que se ha enamorado de ella. No, así no se hacen las cosas. Debéis estar a su lado, apoyarlo, que sienta que puede confiar en vosotros y él mismo se dará cuenta de lo que Cho pretende. Las cosas caen por su propio peso.

- Julie tiene razón – Exclamó Hermione – Ante todo Neville es nuestro amigo.

- De todos modos la decisión es únicamente vuestra – Añadió Matthew sin levantarse del sofá – Mi esposa solo os da un consejo.

Julie asintió mirando con dulzura a todos y se sentó junto a su marido.

- No podemos dar más rodeos a esto, debemos decidirlo ya – Propuso Harry – Yo voto porque Neville vuelva… ¿Ginny?

- Odio a Cho, pero no es justo que Neville pague por ello… Mi voto es sí.

- Conmigo no contéis – dijo secamente Draco – Pero supongo que no me quedará más remedio que conformarme con lo que diga la mayoría.

- ¿Hermione? – Preguntó Harry mirando a la joven.

- No voy a negar que Cho me hizo mucho daño en el pasado, pero Neville siempre estuvo a nuestro lado cuando lo necesitamos. Ahora él nos necesita y yo no voy a abandonarlo… Sí – Contesto la castaña.

Todas las miradas se posaron en Ron que se rascaba la barbilla pensativo. Él siempre actuaba según lo que le dictara su corazón y en ese momento no deseaba que Cho estuviese cerca de ellos bajo ningún concepto. Así pues, su respuesta fue corta pero concisa.

- No.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida y el muchacho se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y tú qué opinas Luna? – Preguntó Julie que se había dado cuenta que de todos parecía la mas afectada y era la única que no había hablado ni una sola palabra desde que la reunión empezó.

Hermione giró los ojos hacia su amiga, la respuesta de la rubia iba a ser imprevisible. Por un lado esperaba de corazón que dijese que sí, pero después de todo lo sucedido entre Neville y ella, no tenía muchas esperanzas de que fuese a ser así.

- Neville es idiota – Contestó Luna. Todos se miraron sorprendidos con la reacción – Nunca voy a aceptar que la prefiera a ella. Voto en contra.

Hermione no se equivocó. Luna miró a su amiga con tristeza y luego fijó de nuevo la vista en el suelo.

- La decisión es tuya Lavender – Dijo Matthew – Ahora mismo tenemos un claro empate.

La novia de Draco recorrió con la mirada a todos los allí presentes. Algunos tenían el rostro serio y contrariado, otros le sonreían suplicándole que fuese comprensiva. Ella no quería ver a Cho ni a un kilómetro cerca de Draco. Cerró los ojos, suspiró y habló lo más calmada que pudo.

- Cho ha sido siempre una pesadilla para Draco y para mí. Es fría, calculadora y a juzgar por lo que esta haciendo con Neville, también carece de conciencia. No, no quiero que vuelva al grupo – Hermione se desanimó y Harry resopló. Draco le sonrió orgulloso – Pero, no voy a dejar que destruya a Neville, es frágil y un fiel amigo y no considero justo abandonarlo ahora. Mi decisión es muy difícil, pero voy a aceptar y no imagináis cuanto me cuesta hacerlo.

Julie sonrió satisfecha con la decisión de Lavender. Draco miró a su novia desconcertado y ella se acercó a él y lo agarró por la cintura dejando caer la cabeza sobre su hombro, confundiéndolo aun más. Ron se pasó la mano por el rostro mas molesto que preocupado y Luna apretaba los labios tan fuerte que casi no circulaba sangre por ellos y comenzaban a adquirir un gélido tono azul. Harry, Ginny y Hermione se sonrieron visiblemente contentos con la decisión de Lavender.

- ¿Quién de vosotros hablará con Neville? – Preguntó Matthew levantándose al fin del sofá.

Los jóvenes se miraron unos a otros escurriendo el bulto, Harry fue el primero en hablar.

- Creo que Luna sería la más indicada para hacerlo. Siempre se han llevado muy bien.

La rubia levantó al fin la vista del suelo y abrió la boca para rebatir la idea de su amigo, cuando Hermione la interrumpió.

- Lo haré yo, no debemos dejarle todas las cargas siempre a la misma persona.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, menos Ron que seguía bastante molesto, pero Hermione ignoró el enfado de su novio, conocía su carácter y sabía que pronto se le pasaría.

Julie y Matthew invitaron a los muchachos a almorzar y durante la comida no se volvió a pronunciar el nombre de Neville ni una sola vez. Parecía como si todos quisieran olvidar la conversación que habían mantenido minutos antes. Después del almuerzo, cada uno volvió a sus cosas. Draco y Lavender fueron al cine como acordaron y aunque el rubio seguía bastante malhumorado con su chica por no apoyarlo cuando se negó a que Cho ingresara en el grupo, ésta confiaba en que a lo largo de la tarde pudiese conseguir apaciguarlo un poco. Ginny y Harry se marcharon pronto, tenían que supervisar el restaurante que habían elegido para celebrar el banquete de la boda. Apenas quedaban un par de meses para el evento y como sería a mediados de septiembre, pensaron que un lugar cerrado era mucho más fiable. Ginny se veía muy nerviosa y siempre tenía prisa por desaparecer. Luna también se marchó y lo hizo sola y casi sin despedirse. Hermione se propuso hablar con ella, notaba a la rubia demasiado afligida con todo aquello y saber que ahora Cho los deleitaría con sus muestras de afecto hacia Neville, no mejoraría para nada su estado de ánimo.  
Por fin la mansión volvió a la calma. Julie, aprovechando que Ron y Hermione no pensaban salir de casa, fue con Matthew a realizar algunas compras, pero prometió volver pronto. Así pues, la pareja se quedó toda la tarde haciendo de canguros de Emma. Ron le leyó cuentos, Hermione le pintó con laca de uñas rosa los deditos de las manos y coloreó de carmín los labios de la niña que se miraba al espejo entusiasmada, mientras el pelirrojo ojeaba la entrevista que Panay y él habían realizado el día anterior, en su PC portátil. La tarde transcurrió muy tranquila, pero también muy rápida para los tres y cuando se vinieron a dar cuente, los padres de la niña ya habían regresado. Julie llegaba cargada de bolsas de papel de todos los tamaños y colores, la mayoría de ellas pertenecían a tiendas de moda infantil.

- Hermione… ¿Te quedas a cenar? – Preguntó la madrina de Ron mientras soltaba con dificultad las bolsas en el suelo.

- No, Julie gracias… Hoy es sábado y Ron prometió que me invitaría a cenar fuera – Contestó la joven - Iré a mi casa a arreglarme y él pasará a buscarme mas tarde.

El pelirrojo asintió dejando a un lado la computadora. Emma corrió hacia su padre pasando de largo a su madre, que protestó celosa por las preferencias de la niña. Todos rieron.  
Apenas unos minutos después, Hermione se despidió y Ron la acompañó a la puerta.

- ¿Aún sigues molesto? – Preguntó cuando el pelirrojo fue a besarla colocando la mano sobre los labios de él.

- No… Bueno un poco – Vaciló y contrayendo el rostro añadió – No es que no quiera que Neville esté con nosotros, es que Cho me revuelve las tripas.

- Luna está enamorada de Neville – Dijo Hermione de golpe.

- ¿Qué?

- Me di cuenta el otro día, pero acabamos discutiendo y no te dije nada al final. Ella no me lo confesó, pero estoy segura de que es así.

- ¿Por eso voto que no? Me pareció muy extraño, ella adora a Neville.

- Tenemos que vigilarla muy de cerca, y a Draco también – Convino Hermione.

- Esto va a ser una guerra – Exclamó Ron torciendo la boca.

Hermione rió con la ocurrencia de su novio, haciendo reír a Ron también. El muchacho se acercó a ella para besarla pero algo llamó su atención muy cerca de la verja. Hermione se dio cuenta de la reacción de su novio y preguntó intrigada.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Me pareció ver a alguien observándonos a través de la verja – Contestó él sin apartar la vista del lugar.

- Serán curiosos Ron, olvídalo – Contestó Hermione atrayéndolo hacia ella por la camiseta para besarlo.

Toda la concentración del pelirrojo se centró en los labios de Hermione y en nada más.

- Te espero en casa – Añadio ella con voz sugerente.

Ron suspiró llenando de tanto aire sus pulmones que pareció que la camiseta le quedaba dos tallas más pequeñas y lo expulsó lentamente mientras veía como Hermione subía al coche de Kingsley y desaparecía tras la verja. El pelirrojo se quedó observando un poco mas cuando ya su novia estaba fuera de su alcance visual, pero nada llamó su atención. Estaba seguro de que había visto a alguien espiar tras los hierros y en su interior algo le decía que no era para nada bueno.


	6. ¡Cásate conmigo!

**6. ¡Cásate conmigo!**

Algunos días después de la reunión en la Mansión Dashwood, Hermione telefoneó a Neville y se citó con él en una cafetería, le puso únicamente una condición, que acudiese solo, sin Cho. El muchacho discutió un poco el asunto pero finalmente accedió.

Cuando llegó, Hermione ya llevaba largo rato esperándolo. El joven se sentó frente a ella, algo indeciso, pero sobre todo muy intrigado con el motivo de la repentina llamada de su amiga. Hermione le contó todo lo sucedido durante la reunión que habían mantenido unos días antes y la decisión a la que habían llegado. El rostro de Neville pasó por diferentes expresiones desde el comienzo de la narración, de la seriedad por la desconfianza que le producía aquella cita, a una mas que notable sonrisa, al saber la conclusión final de la reunión.

- Parecíamos niños pequeños intentando decidir si volvíamos a hacernos amigos tuyos o no, pero debes reconocer que para nosotros se trataba de una decisión difícil – concluyó Hermione.

Neville guardó silencio durante unos instantes, por lo que acababa de contarle la muchacha, quedaba claro que tres personas se habían negado a aceptarlo, tenía cierta idea de quienes podrían ser dos de ellas, pero le intrigaba saber quien fue la tercera. Sabía que no estaba bien preguntar eso, pero no podía quedarse con la duda.

- ¿Quiénes votaron que no?

Hermione se quedó un poco desconcertada con la pregunta, no sabía si debía contestar o no. Meditó aquello durante unos segundos, y luego pensó que probablemente a ninguno de los tres le importaría que Neville lo supiese, porque al fin de cuentas, lo terminaría notando.

- Draco, Ron y Luna, no estuvieron de acuerdo.

- Vaya, lo esperaba de Draco, no tanto de Ron, pensé que habría sido Lavender la que votara en contra. Pero nunca había imaginado que Luna no quería que volviese al grupo, es tan terca.

- Tiene sus motivos – Dijo Hermione de pronto, luego pensó que no debía haber dicho eso.

- ¿Ah, sí?... ¿Cuáles? Fastidiarme la vida – Exclamó Neville muy enojado y dolido.

- No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta de porque Luna está tan afectada, pero no voy a ser yo quien te lo diga…

Neville la contempló confundido, la muchacha suspiró resignada y añadió.

- Es tu decisión ahora, si deseas volver con nosotros, ya no hay nada que te lo impida.

- En el fondo nunca pensé que me había ido. No puedes imaginar cuanto os he echado de menos y cuanto os he necesitado… - Los ojos de Neville comenzaron a brillar y se inundaron de lágrimas de emoción y tristeza contenidas.

A Hermione se le encogió el corazón, se levantó súbitamente de su silla y corrió a abrazarlo. Neville se aferró a su amiga con fuerza y alivio.

- Lo siento, lamento todo lo que os estoy haciendo sufrir, pero no pude evitarlo… - Dijo entre sollozos.

- No pidas perdón Neville, nunca escogemos de quien nos enamoramos – Añadió ella, aunque en su interior gritaba… 'Pero ella no es, Neville. Ella no es'… Sin embargo no le dijo nada.

Cho lo esperaba impaciente caminando de un lado a otro del apartamento y mirando de vez en cuando por la ventana para ver si llegaba. Tenía una leve sospecha de cual era el motivo de la llamada de Hermione a su novio y por eso estaba tan inquieta… Llevaba meses esperando eso. La puerta se abrió de pronto y Neville entró, nada mas poner un pie en el salón, Cho lo avasalló a preguntas y Neville contestaba a todas complacido y visiblemente feliz, con una sonrisa contagiosa en su rostro.

- Sabía que terminarían cediendo – Dijo ella besándolo en la mejilla – Nadie puede vivir alejado de ti.

Neville suspiró satisfecho, besó a su novia suavemente en los labios y se marchó hacia la empresa de su padre, donde debía estar desde hacía más de dos horas. Cho se quedó sola y mientras lo veía alejarse diciéndole adiós con la mano por la ventana, esbozó una extraña sonrisa. Todo salía según sus planes aunque un poco mas tarde de lo previsto… Luna había guardado el secreto durante dos meses y por eso Neville había tardado tanto en ser aceptado de nuevo. Neville entró en el coche y diciéndole adiós con la mano una vez más, lo puso en marcha y se fue. Cho siguió contemplándolo hasta que lo perdió de vista. Aquel chico ingenuo y enamorado, comía de su mano, sus estúpidos amigos eran tan previsibles, que ahora ella volvía a tener el camino despejado para intentar nuevamente deshacerse de esa aprovechada de Lavender y reconquistar fuese como fuese, el corazón del único hombre al que había amado y amaría siempre… Draco Malfoy.

Pasaban los días igual de rápido que comenzaban a caer las hojas de los árboles, anunciando la inminente llegada del otoño. Septiembre asomaba la cabeza tímidamente y con él, la vuelta a la rutina para los más jóvenes. Hogwarts abría sus puertas un año más a los nuevos y a los antiguos alumnos.

Aquella mañana Julie era puro nervio, corría para arriba y para abajo sin cesar. Era el ansiado primer día de colegio para su pequeña que en unos meses cumpliría seis años y estaba preciosa con su uniforme de Hogwarts. Ron y Matthew no acudieron a primera hora a sus respectivos trabajos, para no perderse la oportunidad de acompañar a la niña en aquel memorable día para la familia Dashwood. Emma estaba emocionada y bajó las escaleras de la mano de su nerviosa y asustada madre, ante los vítores de los dos hombres de la casa y de las emocionadas lágrimas de Minerva.

- Jugaré con Teddy Lupin en el recreo – Decía Emma durante el trayecto a Hogwarts.

- Claro cariño, tú no te separes de él – Le recomendaba su madre mientras colocaba bien el travieso lazo rojo que se empeñaba en no quedar sobre la cabeza de la niña.

- Teddy es un niño mayor y mi pequeña una inocente y dulce niña – Argumentaba Matthew entre dientes.

Ron rió, colocándose una mano en la boca para que su padrino no se percatara de que lo hacía.

- Matt no seas infantil – Le recriminó Julie – Teddy es un crío, no sé en que estás pensando…

- Pienso que un hombre siempre es un hombre aunque solo tenga ocho años – Añadió Matthew esta vez sin murmurar.

Ahora sí que Ron no pudo evitarlo y estalló en risas. El hombre lo miró de forma acusadora.

- ¡Oh!... ¿Y tú de que te ríes si piensas exactamente igual que yo?

- ¡Cielo santo! Sois unos celosos incorregibles… Emma tiene solo cinco años y Teddy ocho… Si vuelvo a oír algo parecido a lo que acabáis de insinuar os la veréis conmigo – Exclamó Julie tan fuerte, que ambos hombres enmudecieron en el acto.

- Teddy es mi amigo mami, mi mejor amigo – Dijo la niña tímidamente.

- Claro cariño, no hagas caso a estos dos hombres del neolítico – Añadió fulminándolos con la mirada.

Matthew y el pelirrojo bufaron al mismo tiempo. El hombre clavó los ojos en el asfalto y Ron torció la cabeza y miró a través de la ventanilla. Julie siguió con el rostro contraído y nadie volvió mencionar a Teddy durante el resto del camino.

Poco tiempo después llegaron a Hogwarts, Emma nada mas divisar a al niño corrió hacia él y lo besó en la mejilla. Matthew y Ron se miraron moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y Julie se acercó a su buena amiga Nymphadora para saludarla. Los niños se despidieron de ellos y entraron en la escuela. Matthew pudo ver como el pequeño Lupin agarraba suavemente de la mano a su hija y corrían hacia la puerta principal del milenario edificio perdiéndolos de vista.

A medida que se acercaba el ansiado día del enlace de Harry y Ginny, la novia estaba más nerviosa. Apenas si quedaba medio mes para el evento y la muchacha no tenía tiempo para nada. Harry se ausentaba a menudo del bufete y eso hacía que a Lavender se le acumulara el trabajo, aparte de que no llevaba nada bien la vuelta de Neville y Cho al grupo. El indeseado encuentro con ellos se produciría en la famosa boda y el humor de Lavender se volvía mas agrio conforme se acercaba la fecha. Draco tampoco estaba mucho mejor y por ello solían discutir por tonterías, auque se reconciliaban a los pocos minutos. Hartos de aquella absurda situación, hicieron un pacto en el que ni siquiera les hizo falta hablar, no dejarían que Cho volviese a afectar a su relación bajo ningún concepto. Así pues, ya todo estaba casi listo para el día en que Ginny pasaría a ser la orgullosa señora de Harry Potter.

El mal humor de Lavender afectaba también a Ron. El bufete era un no parar de trabajo y sin darse cuenta, el pelirrojo, más ocupado que nunca, se había relajado un poco con respecto a Pansy. En ocasiones se quedaba observándola pensativo o notaba como ella no apartaba aquellos enormes ojos azules de él. La muchacha era trabajadora, y no solo eso, sino que lo hacía realmente bien. Y eso lo asombraba mucho porque Ron tenía un pésimo concepto de Pansy, pero aquella chica era perfecta en sus modales, en su trabajo y para más datos ni siquiera era fea.

Harry no había acudido a la oficina, a falta de dos días para la boda, el Señor Ollivander se los había dado libres. Lavender resoplaba malhumorada desde su mesa, agobiada por la cantidad de trabajo que se le acumulaba. Debía revisar todos los documentos del caso para antes de finalizar la semana y todo ello unido a la falta de su compañero, la estresaba demasiado y mantenía hundida la nariz entre los papeles y la pantalla del PC. En un momento en que decidió que necesitaba tomarse un respiro, volvió la vista hacia la mesa de Ron mientras pensaba angustiada, que solo faltaban dos días para que Cho volviese a estar muy cerca de su novio. La imagen de Pansy la sacó de sus pensamientos, la muchacha se apoyaba sobre los codos en la mesa del pelirrojo y le mostraba un documento al parecer muy interesante mientras señalaba algo en concreto con la punta de un lápiz. Ron la escuchaba atentamente, pero no era eso lo que llamó la atención de Lavender. En realidad, fue la ajustada camisa de Pansy, a la que se le había desbrochado, muy oportunamente, un botón dejando al descubierto un impresionante escote y éste estaba increíblemente cerca de la cara de Ron. Entrecerró los ojos con recelo y frunció los labios, estaba segura que ese botón no se había desabrochado fortuitamente, comenzó a dar golpecitos con el lápiz sobre la mesa… ¿Qué pretendía aquella descarada?, ¿No se daba cuenta que Ron es un hombre y que además tiene ojos?... Pansy se incorporó, sonrió a su compañero y se alejó de él mientras se abrochaba discretamente el botón de su camisa, dirigiéndose a la mesa de otro joven con el documento aún en su mano. Ron ni siquiera la miró mientras se marchaba y continuó con su trabajo como si nada. Lavender que parecía que le ardía la silla, se levantó de su mesa y fue como un rayo hacia la de su amigo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó de pronto.

Ron se sobresaltó y escribió una fila de des en la pantalla, miró a su amiga fastidiado y añadió.

- Hasta que tú has llegado, trabajar.

- ¿Y tienes que hacerlo con el escote de Pansy pegado a la nariz? – Inquirió la rubia con los ojos centelleando y casi fuera de las órbitas.

- ¿De qué demonios me estás hablando Lav? – Ron no entendía a que venia aquel comentario y mucho menos esa forma acusadora de mirarlo.

- No creas que no me he dado cuenta, y si tú no lo has notado es porque eres más ingenuo que Neville. Tú le gustas a esa chica desde el primer día… Te lo advierto Ron, no te dejes embaucar por ella… Piensa en Hermione.

Ron perdió la paciencia, apartó las manos del teclado y dirigiéndose a su amiga añadió nuevamente de forma contundente.

- Escúchame bien Lavender… Siempre pienso en Hermione, día y noche. No hay, ni habrá en el mundo ninguna mujer para mí más que ella. Despreocúpate… Y con respecto a los sentimientos de Pansy, si como dices tú, siente algo por mí, yo no puedo evitarlo, pero eso no significa que ella me guste y para que las cosas sucedan, deben ser dos los que estén de acuerdo. Ten por seguro que yo nunca lo estaré, ni con ella, ni con ninguna otra ¿Entiendes? – Concluyó molesto volviendo a su trabajo.

- Solo me preocupo por Hermione – Añadió la rubia con un tono menos acusador y algo azorada.

- Lo sé, pero hazlo cuando tengas motivos.

La muchacha se giró para marcharse desanimada, pero Ron la detuvo suavemente por un brazo mientras le sonreía.

- Eres una buena amiga, Lavender. Pero deberías relajarte un poco… No sucederá nada, ni conmigo, ni con Draco.

Lavender le devolvió la sonrisa y se marchó de nuevo a su mesa para continuar otro largo rato preparando el caso.

La boda ya era un hecho y aquel diecinueve de septiembre, amaneció algo nublado. Pero Harry y Ginny, que solían ser muy previsores, sabían que la elección de celebrar el banquete en un sitio cerrado, había sido muy acertada, sobre todo por si la lluvia se empeñaba en ser una invitada más a la ceremonia. Por ello, respiraban tranquilos, lejos de estar preocupados por si aquellas oscuras nubes se decidían a aguarlo todo.

Molly, la nerviosa madre de Ginny, terminaba de acomodar el velo a su hija. En apenas una hora su pequeña volaría de casa para siempre y mientras la ayudaba a vestirse había derramado algunas lágrimas de emoción y por que no, de tristeza. Los gemelos, que en aquellos cinco años habían madurado bastante (Incluso George tenia novia), mantenían una animada conversación en el sofá. Arthur, su padre, era el más nervioso de todos y caminaba de un lado a otro. Él sería el encargado de entregar la mano de su hija a Harry, pero no era eso lo que lo ponía tan inquieto, era el dichoso discurso que debía pronunciar durante el brindis nupcial y lo repasaba mentalmente mientras gastaba con sus pasos el suelo de la habitación.  
Ginny se contemplaba en le espejo, estaba radiante y no por el vestido, sino porque era imposible ser mas feliz. Pensaba en ese instante lo bien que quedaba su nombre junto al apellido de Harry… Ginevra Potter. No veía llegar el momento en que todos la llamasen así.

En otro lugar de Londres, un muchacho se afanaba en intentar que su cabello revuelto quedase en su sitio, pero no conseguía tener éxito. Harry ya estaba listo, su madre había abierto y cerrado la puerta de su habitación en varias ocasiones, consumida por los nervios. El joven no podía apartar de su mente el pensamiento de lo bella que estaría Ginny y en lo hermoso que había quedado el apartamento en el centro de Londres que habían comprado para vivir juntos y que su futura esposa había decorado con tanto cariño. Sonrió y lanzó el peine sobre la cama, definitivamente nada podía controlar su cabello… Y pensar que solo un año antes ni siquiera había barajado la posibilidad de casarse. Recordó entonces aquel maravilloso momento en que súbitamente, le pidió a Ginny que lo acompañase para siempre en la fantástica aventura de compartir la vida juntos…

_"Agosto del año anterior daba a su fin. Ginny ya había terminado su corta carrera en Oxford, pero a Harry aún le quedaba un año mas. Por lo tanto la joven se sentía triste porque era conciente de que debía separarse nuevamente de él. Harry introducía su última maleta en el tren, aquel que lo alejaría un año más de ella. _

- Listo, ya está todo – Dijo el moreno acercándose a su novia.

Ginny clavó la vista en el suelo y sus ojos castaños se inundaron de lágrimas. Harry lo advirtió y levantó con un dedo el rostro de la muchacha, mientras que con la otra le enjugaba las lágrimas.

- Me duele mucho verte sufrir – Dijo él.

- Lo siento Harry, no quiero que te sientas culpable. Es algo que debes hacer y yo estoy orgullosa de que lo hagas – Aclaró la pelirroja intentando esbozar una convincente sonrisa, que realmente no convencía.

- Cuando este año termine, nunca más voy a separarme de ti.

- Ni yo voy a permitirlo. Te seguiré donde vayas… Seré tu sombra – Añadió ella entre bromas.

El revisor del tren se asomó al andén para asegurarse que todos los pasajeros ya subían al vehículo y dar la señal que haría que aquel enorme aparato se moviese. Ginny se abrazó a Harry con fuerza, y el muchacho la apretó con desesperación contra su pecho, para luego besarla con ternura en los labios.

- No olvides que te llevas mi corazón contigo Harry – Le dijo ella acariciándole el rostro.

- Y el mío se queda aquí – Respondió él colocando su mano sobre el pecho de ella y volvió a besarla.

Harry comenzó a caminar despacio hacia atrás, deseaba mantener en su retina el mayor tiempo posible la imagen de su novia. Ella le dijo adiós tímidamente con la mano y le lanzó un beso. El joven se giró y comenzó a caminar con paso acelerado hacia el tren. Ginny suspiró con pesar mientras lo veía alejarse. De repente Harry se volteó y corrió de nuevo hacia ella ante la sorpresa de la pelirroja. Hincó una rodilla en el suelo mientras le tomaba una mano. El revisor, que lo había visto retroceder, hizo un gesto a su compañero para que no pusiese en marcha el tren. Todos los pasajeros se asomaron por las ventanillas para ver que había hecho que el vehiculo se retrasara en su salida. Harry estaba arrodillado delante de Ginny que lo observaba incrédula con una sonrisa y temblando como un flan.

- ¡Cásate conmigo! – No era una pregunta.

- Pero Harry… - Balbuceó Ginny sorprendida y apabullada.

- Te amo, espérame solo un año y te haré la Señora de Harry Potter… ¿Qué me dices? – Preguntó con los ojos llenos de brillo.

- ¿Qué esperas que te conteste?... Sí, por supuesto que sí. Será el año más largo de mi vida – Exclamó Ginny con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos.

Harry se incorporó y abrazó a su novia, la gente comenzó a aplaudir y a silbar. El revisor sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Siento no poder darte un anillo de compromiso… No había previsto esto – Se disculpó Harry apenado.

- No te preocupes mi amor, ya me lo darás.

Pero Harry no estaba demasiado conforme, así que se miró las manos y vio una alianza de plata que su madre le había regalado en su último cumpleaños y en cuyo interior estaban marcadas su iniciales HP. Lo extrajo de su dedo, tomó la mano temblorosa de su novia y lo colocó sobre su dedo anular. El anillo bailaba en el delgado dedo de Ginny. Harry se encogió de hombros y enarcó las cejas, pero a la chica le pareció la sortija de compromiso más hermosa del mundo. Se lanzó sin vacilar al cuello del joven y lo besó con fuerza. La gente volvió a vitorear. El revisor se acercó cautelosamente a la pareja y tocando con suavidad el hombro de Harry, dijo.

- El tren debe partir ya.

La pareja miró al hombre y luego los verdes ojos de Harry se encontraron con los castaños de Ginny en una mirada en la que se lo decían todo, sin articular palabra. El joven dio unos pasos hacia atrás y luego se subió al tren. Ginny lo contempló mientras la puerta automática se cerraba y el tren desaparecía veloz.

Aquella mañana que se preveía tan triste, resultó ser la mas feliz de su vida."

- Cariño… ¿Estás listo?... Ron llegó – Dijo Lily que había entrado por undécima vez en el dormitorio de su hijo.

Harry asintió y salió del brazo de su madre para encontrarse con su amigo, que lo acompañaría a la iglesia.

Lavender caminaba de un lado a otro de la sacristía. Ginny había vestido a sus damas de honor con unos hermosos vestidos de seda verde y el de Lavender ondeaba a cada paso de la muchacha. Estaba realmente bella, todas lo estaban. Hermione se asomaba a la puerta para ver llegar a Ginny y cogida de su mano, y portando un canasto con pétalos de rosas rojas, se encontraba Emma, vestida con un vaporoso vestidito del mismo color que el de las damas de honor. Luna apoyaba la espalda sobre la pared, Lavender la había regañado en un par de ocasiones por hacer eso, argumentando que se le arrugaría el vestido. Pero la rubia se sentía sin ánimos, sin fuerzas para mantenerse en pie por ella misma. Lucir un par de arrugas en su vestido, era lo que menos le preocupaba en aquel momento. Neville estaría allí, y Cho con él, y eso era lo único que ocupaba su mente. ¿Enamorada?, Aquella palabra que Hermione había pronunciado no dejaba de taladrar su cabeza… Hasta que Hermione lo dijo, ella nunca lo había pensado. Consideraba a Neville un gran amigo, casi un hermano… Pero debía admitir que en el tiempo en que el muchacho había estado estudiando en Oxford, lo echó mucho de menos, más de lo que nunca pudo imaginar y aquellas cartas suyas la habían hecho inmensamente feliz. ¿Desde cuando estás enamorada…? Otra vez la insistente voz de Hermione retumbando en su cabeza… ¿Desde cuando?, ni ella misma tenia respuesta a esa pregunta. Tal vez desde siempre y todo ese tiempo lo había confundido con una simple amistad. Neville nunca fue guapo, como Draco, Harry o Ron y ninguna chica mostró nunca interés por él. Por eso Luna jamás sintió ese demonio que te pincha en el estomago constantemente y al que nos empeñamos en llamar celos. Pero imaginarlo en brazos de Cho, hacía que ese demonio no solo le pinchara el estomago, sino que parecía que le arrancaba las vísceras una a una y con lentitud para incrementar su sufrimiento. Luna lo entendió al fin, comprendió su enfado, su insomnio… Sus ganas de morir. Comprendió entonces que Hermione tenía razón y ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Neville, se llevó la mano al corazón que le latía con tanta intensidad, que le golpeaba el pecho sin piedad casi sin poder resistir el dolor.

- ¡Luna! – Gritó Lavender.

La joven dio un respingo con el grito de su amiga.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te apoyes en la pared?... Llevarás el vestido como una pasa y deslucirás a la novia.

- ¡Ya está aquí! – Exclamó Hermione y Emma dio unos saltitos haciendo que varios pétalos de rosas se escaparan de la cestita.

La niña miró a Hermione y comenzó a arrugar la barbilla mientras sus ojitos se humedecían, pero la novia de Ron, le sonrío restándole importancia.

- Vamos cariño no pasa nada, camina delante de Ginny.

Draco y Ron acompañaban a Harry para que la espera ante el altar fuera más llevadera. Charlaban de sus cosas, Draco giró la cabeza desviando la mirada de sus amigos, se rascó el cogote y ojeó a todos los sonrientes invitados, elegantemente vestidos… Y entonces los vio. Neville y Cho entraban el ese momento cogidos de las manos. El muchacho no se percató de que el rubio los observaba, pero ella que era mas perspicaz, si lo notó y le sonrío seductoramente. Draco la miró con desprecio y se giró de nuevo hacia sus amigos.

- Neville y esa 'zorra' acaban de llegar.

Harry miró con severidad a Draco regañándole por el insulto proferido a Cho, pero éste lo ignoró. Ron desvío sus azules ojos hacia los recién llegados. Neville lo vio y lo saludó tímidamente con la mano. El pelirrojo sintió lástima de la ingenuidad de su amigo y apiadándose de él, le devolvió el saludo sin mucha intensidad. Neville esbozó una sonrisa y suspiró feliz.  
La novia de George, Angelina, caminaba a pasos agigantados por el pasillo acercándose a los tres jóvenes, avisó a Harry que su novia ya había llegado y sus amigos ocuparon sus asientos, no sin antes desearle suerte. Lily agarró a su hijo del brazo haciendo su papel de madrina del novio. Harry temblaba expectante, la primera en aparecer por la alfombra roja fue Emma que tímidamente esparcía los pétalos de las rosas por el suelo. Su madre la contempló orgullosa y Matthew pensó que era la mas bonita de toda la ceremonia, superando incluso a la novia. Cuando la niña llegó a la altura de Teddy, se detuvo para saludarlo. Hermione, que iba detrás de ella, le dio unos suaves empujoncitos y la niña continuó andando. Ron rió, era demasiado pequeña para entender de protocolos. Finalmente apareció la novia, su rostro iba cubierto por un velo blanco y su orgulloso padre la llevaba del brazo, caminando armoniosamente al compás de la marcha nupcial hacia el altar, donde esperaba el ansioso novio. Tras ella y sujetando la cola del vestido, iban Lavender y Luna. La primera estaba muy concentrada en su labor, se había tomado aquella boda tan en serio, que incluso la posibilidad de volver a ver a Cho cerca de Draco se había desvanecido por un instante de su mente. Su única prioridad en ese momento, era que Ginny luciera la cola mas perfectamente colocada del mundo. Luna en cambio, era muy conciente de que Neville estaría allí y por ello evitaba mirar a los invitados. Pero el muchacho la vio en seguida, nada mas poner un pie en la alfombra roja, caminando detrás de Ginny, con el rostro al descubierto gracias a un hermoso recogido que mantenía su enmarañada y larga cabellera dorada bajo control. El vestido de seda verde, contrastaba delicadamente con su tez blanca, haciéndola resplandecer en una especie de halo mágico… Estaba hermosa, pero Neville echó de menos algo en ella, aquello que siempre le había gustado de Luna… Su sonrisa. La sonrisa contagiosa y perpetua de la joven, aquella que era incapaz de borrar de su rostro incluso en los malos momentos. Luna ya no tenía sonrisa y a Neville se le hizo añicos el corazón, porque intuía que él y su empeño de seguir junto a Cho, tenían algo que ver con la ausencia de aquella hermosa mueca en el rostro siempre pálido de su amiga.

Cuando la comitiva llegó al altar, Arthur le cedió la mano de su hija a Harry. Éste pudo observar que, bailando en el dedo de Ginny se encontraba su alianza de plata, aquella que utilizó para el compromiso y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa de felicidad. Temblando como si tuviese frío, Harry levantó con clama el velo de Ginny y entonces todos pudieron admirar la belleza etérea de la joven. Hasta Matthew tuvo que rendirse a lo evidente y la colocó al nivel de belleza de Emma. La ceremonia fue muy bonita y conmovedora. Los novios estaban visiblemente emocionados y transmitían toda esa emoción a sus invitados. Luna no dejó de mirar al suelo durante toda la ceremonia, intentaba evitar encontrase con los oscuros y hermosos ojos de su 'amigo'.

En el restaurante donde se celebraría la boda, las mesas tenían capacidad para al menos doce comensales. En la de los muchachos, habían sido incluidos Neville con Cho, y los hermanos gemelos de Ginny con Angelina. De todos modos aun quedaban vacíos dos lugares en la mesa, eran los que correspondían a Fleur y a Cedric, que muy apurados, llamaron a Harry para comunicarles que no asistirían al enlace, debido al nacimiento de su primer hijo, pero que se alegraban enormemente por ellos.  
Todos ocuparon sus asientos, Ron y Hermione lo hicieron el uno junto al otro. A su lado se sentaron Draco y Lavender, la rubia se aseguró que su novio quedase entre ella y la castaña para evitar que Cho hiciese una de las suyas. Seguidos a Ron, tomaron asientos los gemelos, y Angelina. Dos camareros retiraron las sillas de Fleur y Cedric. Luna llegó un poco mas tarde y se sentó junto a Lavender. Neville y Cho se acercaron tímidamente a la mesa después de retrasar el momento lo más que pudieron.

- Hola Neville – Saludó Hermione levantándose y besándolo en la mejilla – Hola Cho.

El saludo hacia ella sonó mucho mas frío. Ron levantó con dejadez una mano y los dio a los dos por saludados. Draco ni siquiera los miró y Lavender solo sonrió a Neville y no fue de forma muy efusiva. Los gemelos que no entendían bien a que venia tanta frialdad, saludaron a la pareja con entusiasmo y fueron presentados a Angelina. Quedaban justo dos sitios libres, uno junto a Luna y otro junto la novia de George. Cho se apresuró a sentarse en la silla contigua a la de Luna, pero ésta desvió sus ojos hacia Neville por primera vez desde que la boda comenzó, suplicándole con la mirada que lo evitara y el muchacho que percibió enseguida la angustia de la joven en sus azules ojos, separó repentinamente la silla que estaba junto a Angelina en una acto, que Cho interpretó como de caballerosidad hacia ella. La muchacha se sentó sonriéndole agradecida por el gesto e ignorando que lo hacía simplemente, porque Luna se lo había rogado sin palabras. Neville le devolvió la sonrisa un poco culpable y ocupó el lugar junto a su rubia amiga. Luna retiró las manos de encima de la mesa para evitar roce alguno con las de su amigo, que habían quedado a pocos centímetros de las suyas. Hermione los observaba con atención.

La comida se desarrolló entre la tensión y la emoción del momento. Se habló muy poco y cuando lo hacían ninguno a excepción de los gemelos y Angelina, se dirigían directamente a Cho. El mantel blanco de la mesa tenía más protagonismo que la novia de Neville. El muchacho se sintió un poco molesto al principio, pero después de un tiempo se relajó, era conciente de que sus amigos estaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo y todo porque él fuese mas feliz. Así que decidió no presionarlos y dejar que las cosas fluyesen solas.

Cuando la comida llegó a su fin comenzó el baile nupcial, que como era de esperar fue abierto por la pareja protagonista, los sonrientes Harry y Ginny. Los demás invitados se unieron a los novios y la pista de baile se llenó pronto. Emma y Teddy miraban con curiosidad a los adultos y su extraña forma de divertirse, se miraron el uno al otro, se encogieron de hombros y decidieron continuar con sus juegos… Eso sí que les parecía divertido.

Ron y Hermione bailaban armoniosamente en la pista manteniendo sus cuerpos muy pegados.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta que ésta es la segunda boda que pasa por nuestras vidas? – Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos – Algún día me pedirás que me case contigo.

- Ya te lo pedí – Añadió él con una arrebatadora sonrisa.

- No Ron, tú me has pedido que vivamos juntos, eso no es lo mismo.

- Si quieres te lo pido ahora mismo – Sus ojos azules centellearon y Hermione dejo escapar un inaudible suspiro.

- Eres la persona menos romántica que pisa la tierra… Aun no sé porque te amo – Exclamó ella entre bromas.

- Será porque tengo el cabello rojo y los pelirrojos somos irresistibles.

Hermione estalló en risas y Ron la imitó.

- No, no es por eso… Es porque me haces reír.

El muchacho la miró a los ojos y ella dejó caer su cabeza sobre su hombro continuando con la danza.

Luna se sentía mal y deseaba salir de allí cuanto antes y si no lo hacía era únicamente por Harry y Ginny… Por que ellos no se lo merecían. Lavender había hecho buenas migas con Angelina y charlaba con ella de todo lo imaginable, aunque solía mirar de soslayo a Cho evitando perderla de vista. Draco que no podía soportar estar cerca de la chica oriental ni un segundo más, salió del restaurante y se dirigió al aparcamiento intentando respirar algo de aire porque se sentía asfixiado. Llevaba ya varios minutos fuera, no llovía pero hacia frío. Cho era una pesadilla, llevaba años acosándolo y ahora tenia que volver a soportar de nuevo su presencia. Todos se habían apiadado de Neville, pero nadie pensó en lo que esa chica le afectaba a él y a su relación con Lavender.

- Hola – Dijo una voz siseante tras él.

Draco cerró los ojos resignado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó arrastrando las palabras sin girarse.

- Ofrecerte mi compañía, porque he notado que Lavender te tiene muy desatendido – Añadió Cho colocándose a su lado.

- Vete, déjame en paz – Le espetó él fulminándola con su fría mirada.

- Oh Draco, antes no me hablaba así, esa rubia tonta te ha lavado el cerebro.

El joven Malfoy perdió la paciencia y se giró hacia la joven agarrándola por el cuello, ella no dejó de sonreír a pesar de que notaba como le faltaba el oxígeno.

- Tal vez Neville sea un idiota para no darse cuenta la clase de arpía que eres. Pero yo te conozco demasiado bien… Y en todos los aspectos. No quiero que Lavender sufra por tu culpa otra vez, así que aléjate de mí.

Cho puso sus manos sobre las de él y el joven aflojó un poco la presión que ejercía sobre el cuello de la muchacha.

- Ojala Neville pusiese la mitad del ímpetu que le pones tú a las cosas, porque es eso lo que me vuelve loca de ti.

Caminando sin rumbo fijo fuera del restaurante se encontraba Luna, sumida en sus pensamientos y tomando un poco de aire que pensaba que le faltaba dentro del edificio. De pronto oyó voces conocidas y pudo ver a Draco y a Cho discutiendo. Él la tenia sujeta por el cuello y ella con ayuda de las suyas logró separarlo, luego se dijeron algo más y repentinamente la joven se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó. Draco luchaba desesperadamente por despegarla de sus labios, pero Cho parecía un calamar gigante apresándolo con sus repugnantes tentáculos.

- ¿Has visto a Draco? – Luna sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir.

Lavender había salido a buscar a su novio. Luna volteó inconscientemente los ojos hacia los otros dos y pudo observar que Cho seguía sin liberar a Draco. Lavender contemplaba a su amiga con impaciencia esperando una respuesta, aun no los había visto y Luna debía pensar con rapidez o irremediablemente los descubriría.

**Bueno como podeis ver la boda continua en el siguiente capítulo... tened paciencia... porque el siguiente sera el definitivo para saber quién demonios se esconde tras la verja.**

**Hago una aclaración sobre una frase de mi fic que no es mia... es un guiño a una telenovela mejicana que me encanta y que se llama 'Corazón Salvaje' en una escena en la que Juan del diablo regresa para encontrase con Mónica y se dicen el uno al otro:**

_**"- No olvides que te llevas mi corazón contigo – Le dijo ella acariciándole el rostro.  
- Y el mío se queda aquí – Respondió él colocando su mano sobre el pecho de ella y volvió a besarla."**_

**Gracias por leer mi historia... saludo a todas las que han comenzado a hacerlo:**

**Riswe, Laurus Cullen Weasley (Geniales los apellidos ^^),MakaRonHer, Foaby, spelliarmusgirl, Gilraen Vardamir... Gracias vosotras haceis que tenga ilusion en continuar publicando mi historia...**

**Un fuerte abrazo...**

**Y. Maria.**

* * *


	7. Detrás de la verja

**7. Detrás de la verja**

La mente de Luna trabajaba a la velocidad de la luz, Lavender comenzó a dar golpecitos con la punta del pie impacientándose.

- Luna, te hice una pregunta – Exclamó alargando el cuello para ver si podía localizar a su novio por allí.

Luna se percató del gesto de su amiga y dijo casi gritando.

- ¡En el baño!

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Lavender mirandola de nuevo.

- Lo vi entrar en el baño hace apenas un par de minutos – Mintió.

Lavender torció la boca y arrugó el entrecejo, luego llevándose una mano al pecho dijo en medio de un suspiro de alivio.

- ¡Uf! Lo siento Luna, me asusté. No vi a Cho dentro del restaurante y pensé que estaba acosando de nuevo Draco. Gracias, iré a buscarlo.

La joven se giró y volvió a entrar en el restaurante. Luna resopló con fuerza y caminó, con paso decidido, hacia el lugar donde se encontraban Draco y ese pulpo que lo apresaba.

- ¡Suéltalo Cho! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

La novia de Neville se sorprendió con el bramido de la rubia y Draco aprovechó su descuido para liberarse de ella. Retrocedió unos pasos mientras se restregaba los labios con la manga de su chaqueta con tanta fuerza, que parecía querer borrarlos de su cara.

- ¡Ah!... Eres tú – Dijo Cho esbozando media sonrisa y con un tono cínico en la voz – Siempre en medio.

Draco respiraba violentamente, había dejado por fin de eliminar sus labios, que estaban enrojecidos por los restregones y los restos del carmín de Cho. Sus ojos habían adquirido la tonalidad de una puesta de sol en verano, y el gris glacial había dejado paso al color escarlata de la rabia extrema. Sin pensarlo se abalanzó nuevamente sobre Cho, pero Luna lo detuvo con mucha dificultad reteniéndolo con ambas manos por el pecho.

- ¡Suéltame Luna!... ¡Déjame que la mate! – Gritaba mientras se revolvía como si estuviera poseído por una serpiente.

- Draco… ¡Cálmate!, te van a oír. Piensa en Lavender – Exclamó la rubia sintiendo como apenas, le quedaba fuerzas en sus delgados brazos para sostener un segundo mas a su fuerte amigo y en un intento desesperado de apaciguarlo añadió - ¡No merece la pena!

- ¿Quién no merece la pena… Lavender o yo? – Provocó de nuevo Cho sin deshacerse de su estúpida sonrisa.

Luna la fulminó con la mirada pero no le contestó. Draco seguía luchando por llegar hasta ella y borrar de su rostro aquella sonrisa que le descomponía las tripas. Luna hizo un último ruego a su amigo con la mirada, mientras su cabello había comenzado a despeinarse y las gotas de sudor se dejaban ver en su blanca frente. La respiración de Malfoy se volvió más serena, sus ojos recuperaron su brillo plateado y dejó de forcejear con su amiga, que aflojó los brazos dejándolos caer a ambos lados del cuerpo exhausta.

- Tienes razón, no merece la pena… Vámonos.

La rubia asintió casi sin fuerzas y asiéndolo por la cintura (Para evitar que se girase de pronto en un nuevo arrebato y se abalanzara sobre Cho), comenzaron a caminar con paso firme hacia el restaurante.

- ¡Hey, Lovegood! – Gritó Cho desde la distancia, Luna no se detuvo - ¡Ni te imaginas lo bueno que es Neville en la cama!

La rubia se frenó en seco, cerró los ojos y frunció los labios con fuerza. Draco no entendió el comentario tan desagradable y fuera de lugar de Cho, pero a esas alturas, nada que saliese de su boca podría llegar a sorprenderle.  
Cho esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo cuando los vio entrar al restaurante, aunque pronto cambio el gesto y su rostro se cubrió de una densa y sombría tristeza y sus ojos parecieron humedecerse, aunque logro controlar aquellas lagrimas que luchaban desesperadamente por salir de sus rasgado ojos.

- Eres una tonta Lovegood… Y tu querido Neville, un iluso - Dijo solo para ella misma con la voz rota.

Los dos amigos llegaron al recibidor del restaurante, Luna sacó un pañuelo de color malva que llevaba en un pequeño bolsillo en el interior de la falda de su vestido y frotó con suavidad los enrojecidos labios de Draco para intentar disimular los restos de carmín. Finalmente la 'huella del crimen' había desaparecido, entonces dijo, mientras devolvía el trozo de tela malva al lugar de donde procedía.

- Lavender salió a buscarte y casi os descubre. Tuve que mentirle, si te pregunta donde estuviste, dile que fuiste al baño.

- Gracias Luna, te debo una.

Y diciendo esto, la besó en la mejilla y desapareció dentro del gran salón confundiéndose entre los invitados. Luna tomó aire, intentó que aquellos bucles que se habían soltado volviesen a quedar dentro de su recogido, aunque no tuvo éxito con los más desobedientes. Se sacudió el vestido, (Si Lavender la viese ahora toda arrugada…), y accedió al salón de celebraciones.  
Le pareció mentira que ninguno de los allí presentes supiera lo que acababa de suceder y bailaran felices ajenos a todo. Notó como alguien repentinamente había chocado con su espalda y se giró.

- Disculpa – Dijo Neville apurado.

Luna no contestó, se quedó inmóvil contemplándolo… ¿Por qué estaba tan ciego con Cho? Neville era inteligente, o al menos hasta la fecha lo había considerado así. El muchacho comenzó a sentirse incómodo con el silencio de su amiga y dedujo, muy erróneamente, que quizá aquel silencio se debía a que Luna seguía enfadada con él.

- Esto… Yo… Resulta que tú y yo… - Neville parecía querer decirle algo pero balbuceaba demasiado. Se quedó callado, inspiró aire y dijo al fin y de forma atropellada – No quiero que estemos así, me gustaría que firmáramos la paz.

- Nunca podré aceptar a Cho y ya te expliqué los motivos – Atajó ella, aunque ahora era conciente que los motivos reales eran otros.

- Lo sé, y por ello entiendo que no puedo obligaros, y en especial a ti, a hacer algo que no deseáis, con lo que habéis demostrado hasta ahora me basta. Luna… – Neville la tomó de la mano en un impulso, la joven sintió como un súbito temblor sacudió su cuerpo, el muchacho no lo notó – Siempre hemos sido buenos amigos, casi como hermanos y me duele ver como nos hemos alejado tanto, solo porque somos igual de necios los dos.

Luna no lo escuchaba, no podía, tenía su mano envuelta en la calidez de la de Neville. Aquel simple roce la hacía sentir el sosiego que desde meses atrás no encontraba. Lo contemplaba embobada, estaba mas guapo que nunca, o al menos a ella se lo parecía… Cho no podía comprender lo afortunada que era al tener a alguien como Neville, tan fiel, tan bondadoso… y que la amaba tanto. Luna era capaz de entregar media vida solo porque él le profesase la mitad del amor que le rendía a su rival… La aterciopelada voz de Neville la hizo regresar a la realidad.

- ¿Luna?... ¿Has oído lo que te he dicho?... Si tú lo deseas, me gustaría que hiciésemos las paces.

- A mí también, Neville – Añadió con una sonrisa llena de sinceridad y firmeza – Tú me necesitas más de lo que crees… No pienso abandonarte, sabes que te quiero.

Pudo decir 'Te amo' pero no lo hizo, se quedó ahí, atrapado en su garganta.

- Yo también te quiero – Admitió él y soltó con suavidad la temblorosa mano de la joven.

Luna lo miró con determinación, hallaría la forma de quitar la venda que cubría los ojos de aquel ingenuo muchacho. Le mostraría a la autentica Cho a como diera lugar, aunque tárdese una vida en ello.  
Neville esbozó una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción y su pecho aumentó al tomar aire para exhalar luego un suspiro, que denotaba el alivio que sentía en su corazón. Algo hizo que los ojos de Neville buscaran los de Luna y ambos terminaran perdiéndose en la mirada del otro.

- ¡Lovegood!

El contacto visual se rompió de golpe, Neville miró al suelo aturdido y la chica lo hizo hacia la voz que la había llamado. Fred, el pelirrojo hermano de Ginny, se aproximaba sonriente hacia ellos.

- ¿Sabes qué? Me da mucha rabia que George tenga pareja y yo haya venido solo a la boda de mi hermana… Estaba comiéndome la cabeza con eso en aquel rincón – Señaló al lugar – Y entonces apareciste como una visión celestial ante mis ojos y pensé… ¿Seguro que Luna Lovegood es tan compasiva como para auxiliar a este pobre pelirrojo en apuros?... ¿Qué te pareces si la próxima canción la bailas conmigo?

Luna pestañeaba, intentando asimilar la cantidad de palabras que Fred le había dicho en tan escaso tiempo.

- Eres un pelota Fred… '¿Visión celestial?' – Rió ella.

- No voy a negártelo soy un pésimo adulador, pero no miento, estás preciosa… ¿A que ahora te convencí para que bailes conmigo?

Luna volvió a reír y arrugó la nariz. Neville bufó pero ninguno lo oyó.

- Claro que me convenciste, he decidido que ya va siendo hora de divertirme – Y girándose hacia Neville añadió – Me alegro que todo entre nosotros vuelva a estar bien, o al menos mejor.

- Y yo Luna – Confesó él con una sonrisa que a la rubia le pareció arrebatadora, mientras miraba de soslayo a Fred.

La joven tomó la mano que el pelirrojo le ofrecía y comenzaron a caminar hacia la pista de baile, Luna se detuvo de pronto y dijo dirigiéndose a su amigo.

- Por cierto, Cho está en el aparcamiento.

Neville asintió levemente agradeciéndole la información y los observó mientras se alejaban. El vestido de gasa verde de Luna ondeaba a cada grácil paso de baile de la muchacha, ciñéndose a su estilizado cuerpo. Aquellos bucles dorados que la joven no había podido domar y que se habían escapado de su recogido (Debido sin duda a su forcejeo con Draco), caían salvajemente sobre sus hombros desnudos y sobre el rostro, siempre pálido, dándole aquel aspecto travieso que la caracterizaba. Fred tenía razón y Luna Lovegood era muy bonita, aunque algunos todavía se empeñaran en no reconocerlo. Neville dejó escapar un suspiro y notó una punzada en el estomago cuando vio como Fred, al comenzar una pieza mas lenta, la tomaba de la cintura y ella dejaba caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del pelirrojo. Neville se sacudió la cabeza y decidió ignorar aquel retortijón, achacándolo al hecho de que había comido demasiado durante el almuerzo. Se giró sobre sus talones y salió del restaurante con intención de encontrar a Cho.

La celebración del enlace duró unas horas más y durante ese tiempo, todo parecía haber vuelto a la calma. Cada uno bailaba, charlaba o se divertía con su pareja y amigos. Draco trató de no volver a cruzarse con Cho e intentar centrar toda su atención en su novia, pero le era imposible no advertir, como la joven clavaba sus oscuros e inquietantes ojos incesantemente sobre su nuca. Excepto aquel contratiempo, no hubo mayores imprevistos, dejando a un lado el vestidito verde de Emma que había dejado paso a multitud de colores más. En el centro de la pista de baile, Ginny y Harry danzaban subidos en una nube de felicidad. Alrededor de la pareja, los invitados habían hecho un cauteloso cerco y todos intentaban no acercarse demasiado a ellos, sobre todo a Harry. El muchacho había mejorado como bailarín, pero no lo suficiente, y aun gesticulaba demasiado. Si alguien sobrepasaba ese círculo corría el peligro de recibir un codazo en las costillas o un manotazo en la cara por parte de Harry. Pero a Ginny Potter, que era conciente de ello, no le importaba en absoluto, porque pensaba que su reciente estrenado marido, era el joven mas guapo del mundo y lo del baile, ya lo solucionarían con el tiempo.

Las nubes que durante todo el día habían amenazado lluvia, hacia rato que desaparecieron y los últimos rayos de aquel efímero sol comenzaban a esconderse tras el horizonte. Ron llegaba a casa por fin, aunque solo y agotado, había sido un día largo, uno de esos días que se resisten a morir. Matthew y Julie abandonaron el restaurante antes de que la fiesta terminase para no cansar demasiado a la niña, que llevaba levantada desde tempranas horas. El pelirrojo solo estaría un momento en la mansión para recoger algunas cosas. Le había prometido a Hermione que pasaría la noche con ella y la joven estaba ya en su casa esperándolo. Detuvo el coche frente a la verja de entrada sin parar el motor y accionó el mando a distancia que abría la cancela. Pero la gran puerta de hierro no se movió. Ron golpeó suavemente el pequeño mando primero contra la palma de su mano y luego contra el volante del coche, volviéndolo a intentar apuntando hacia el sensor que había en la puerta. Pero la cancela siguió inmóvil. Resopló fastidiado, aquellas cosas lo enojaban mucho y salió del coche para abrirla con las llaves, mascullando entre dientes.

- La culpa es mía, nunca me acuerdo de cambiar las pilas.

En ese instante y en medio de su frustración, alguien, que había aparecido de la nada, se interpuso en su camino. Ron no pudo evitar sobresaltarse. Un tipo desaliñado y sucio lo miraba con expectación. No era muy alto aunque quizá, y debido a su ligero encorvamiento, engañaba con respecto a su estatura. Sonreía, y al hacerlo mostraba unos amarillentos incisivos parecidos a los de un ratón. Y su cabello escaseaba por la coronilla pero era largo y débil en los extremos. Tras el sobresalto inicial, Ron lo miró con curiosidad, su rostro le era familiar, pero la escasa luz del crepúsculo no le dejaba verlo con total claridad. Una frase bastante explicita lo sacó de sus dudas y pareció que le cruzaban la cara de un bofetón.

- Hola sobrino… ¿Ya no recuerdas a tu tío Peter?

Ron abrió mucho los ojos y retrocedió algunos pasos preso de la angustia. Su tío le sonreía, mostrándole una desagradable mueca que dejaba a relucir sus casi podridos dientes. El muchacho comenzó a respirar con violencia y lo único que acertó a decir fue.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?... Pensé que seguías en Azkaban.

- Me soltaron hace un par de meses, por buena conducta – Sonrió aún mas y eso hizo que Ron sintiera nauseas – Veo que has progresado mucho Ron – Añadió mientras observaba la mansión a través de los barrotes de la verja – Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – Reiteró su pregunta sin dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo - ¿Has venido a pedirme dinero…?

- ¿Dinero?... No, por supuesto que no, solo vine a interesarme por mi querido sobrino y su nueva y rica familia – Arrastraba las palabras al hablar, como si siseara.

Ron tragó saliva, aquello le resultaba sumamente extraño. ¿No le iba a pedir dinero?... ¿No iba a chantajearlo? No, estaba seguro de que tramaba algo más, porque Peter Pettigrew solo vivía para el vil metal… Y si él aseguraba que no era dinero lo que buscaba, entonces… ¿Qué diablos pretendía?

- Quiero que desaparezcas de mi vista ahora mismo o llamaré a la policía – Le amenazó el pelirrojo, al que como siempre que se encontraba en situaciones extremas, comenzó a notar un sudor frío recorrer las palmas de sus manos.

- Tan guapo, tan alto y tan… Sordo – Ironizó – Ya te he dicho que me soltaron y no es ningún delito contemplar la propiedad ajena. No seas estúpido – Le espetó fijándole su vidriosa mirada – En el fondo siempre supe que eras un chico inteligente, no olvides que corre parte de mi sangre por tus venas. Pero cuando me contaron que te habías trabajado muy bien a una joven viuda y que vivías a cuerpo de rey, confirmaste mis sospechas. ¡Ja! Y encima te codeas con la nobleza, sé que tu novia es condesa. Si yo hubiese tenido tu cara, también habría llegado lejos.

Ron notó como se le aceleraba el corazón… Conocía a Julie, y también a Hermione. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo que le horrorizó.

- ¿Cuánto llevas espiándonos?

- ¿Espiar? ¡Uf! Que palabra mas fea, yo diría observando… Desde que salí de Azkaban prácticamente. Tú estuviste a punto de descubrirme una vez y ese chofer vuestro también. Pero ya me conoces y sabes que soy un maldito pero astuto zorro y me hago invisible cuando me apetece.

- ¡Ron!

El pelirrojo se giró de pronto hacia donde provenía el sonido de la voz que lo había llamado y entonces le dio un vuelco el corazón. Emma corría hacia ellos, Ron miró a su tío instintivamente y vio, como en su rostro se dibujaba una desagradable y maléfica sonrisa. La niña llegó pronto hasta la cancela y miró al desconocido con curiosidad.

- Emma vuelve dentro – Le ordenó suavemente su hermano, sin apartar los ojos de Peter.

- ¿Es tu hija? - Inquirió el hombre mirando fijamente a Emma.

- No, señor – Contestó la niña, el pelirrojo la miró aterrado – Ron es mi hermano, mi papá se llama Matthew.

El hombre sonrió ampliamente y dijo dirigiéndose a la niña.

- Hola bonita.

- Hola – Saludó ella con una dulce sonrisita - ¿Quién eres tú?

- Tu tío Peter, cariño.

Ron fulminó al hombre con la mirada y agachándose, pasó los brazos a través de la cancela, (Que aun seguía cerrada), y tomó a Emma de las manos.

- Escúchame bien nena. Yo tengo que aclarar algunas cositas con este señor y son cosas de adultos, así que vuelve a casa con mamá, que yo iré pronto – Dijo haciendo esfuerzos por no trasmitir a la niña su nerviosismo.

- De acuerdo Ron – Añadió ella dejándose convencer – Adiós tío Peter.

Y tras agitar la manita, salió corriendo en dirección a la mansión. El tío de Ron la contempló con avidez, hasta que la perdió de vista al entrar en la casa.

- Tan hermosa como su madre…

Ron perdió la paciencia y se abalanzó sobre él asiéndolo fuertemente por la solapa de la sucia y arrugada chaqueta marrón, y le espetó a la cara con toda la rabia acumulada durante años.

- Si te acercas un solo milímetro a Julie, a mi novia o a la niña. Te juro que te mato. No voy a consentir que toques ni uno solo de sus cabellos a ninguna de las tres. Hiciste conmigo lo que te dio la gana, me vendiste y nunca te preocupaste en lo que aquel hombre pretendía convertirme en aquel horrible lugar – Los ojos de Ron llameaban con una intensidad cegadora – Hace muchos años que decidí que yo no llevo tu sangre, y que mi madre jamás tuvo hermanos. Tú estás muerto y enterrado para mí. Y si vuelves a acercarte por aquí voy a denunciarte a la policía. Con tu historial lleno de antecedentes, y lo poderosos que son los Dashwood… Creo que no te conviene hacerlo. Así que ya lo sabes, lárgate de aquí y de nuestras vidas y ni se te ocurra volver a aparecer jamás.

Dijo eso y empujó a su tío soltándole la solapa. El hombre caminó involuntariamente varios pasos hacia atrás hasta que consiguió recuperar la estabilidad, con una inexplicable sonrisa en su desagradable rostro, se sacudió con ambas manos la chaqueta, justo el lugar exacto por donde lo había apresado Ron.

- Nunca aprenderás Weasley… ¡Estúpido apellido! – Escupió al suelo – Tu madre nunca quiso que llevaras su apellido, Pettigrew, se sentía avergonzada y escogió uno al azar. Porque para tu información, ni idea tuvo nunca de quien era tu padre… Pero de ella que podíamos esperar.

A Ron le ardieron aun mas los ojos reflejando en ellos todo el odio que sentía hacia aquel hombre de lengua afilada, y en un arrebato por tratar de limpiar el nombre de su madre, caminó con rapidez hacia él con el puño alzado para golpearlo, pero Peter fue mas rápido y paró el golpe, sujetando el puño tenso del muchacho antes de que lo descargase sobre él.

- La verdad duele… ¿Verdad? No te engañes, tú en el fondo sigues siendo el mismo pobre diablo, muerto de hambre, hijo de una cualquiera al que dejé aquel día en esa discoteca… No te preocupes, no voy a volver a aparecer por aquí, ya no es necesario. Pero te aseguro que recibirás noticias mías, y mas pronto de lo que sé que deseas.

Soltó con violencia el puño crispado de su sobrino y mostrando una sonrisa en le rostro que dejó ver sus podridos y escasos dientes, se alejó caminando sin prisa. Ron tenía aun el puño cerrado y lo apretaba con fuerza, tanta, que comenzaba a hacerse daño. Se pasó la mano por el cabello de forma instintiva, preso del temor y la desesperanza, y comenzó a balancearse y a caminar sin control. Se frenó de pronto y inspiró aire profundamente para recuperar la calma, aquello había sido demasiado imprevisto y ahora necesitaba volver a casa y que nadie notara la angustia que había comenzado a alojarse en su corazón, desde que aquel hombre habló. Se dirigió a la cancela y la abrió con las llaves, subió al coche y accedió a la mansión.

Emma estaba en el salón, esperaba la cena mientras jugaba con unas muñecas de largas piernas y labios gruesos que parecían inyectados en silicona. Ron entró descentrado, con la cabeza doliéndole como nunca y echando vapor como si de una olla expres se tratase. Se quedó apoyado en el umbral de la puerta del salón pensativo y lívido. Emma lo vio y preguntó inocentemente mientras cambiaba la indumentaria de su muñeca.

- ¿Ya se ha ido tío Peter?

La voz de la niña sacó a Ron de sus pensamientos. El pelirrojo caminó hacia ella y se sentó en el suelo, a su lado.

- Nena, ese hombre no es tu tío, ¿De acuerdo?... Es un hombre malo al que no debes acercarte nunca. No quiero que le cuentes nada de esto a mamá ni a papá, se enfadarían mucho y también se pondrían muy tristes. ¿Entendiste?

No, la niña no entendió ni una palabra de lo que había dicho, pero asintió. Julie y Matthew entraron en ese momento en el salón comentando los pormenores de la boda.

- ¡Oh Cielos! Jamás vi una novia más hermosa, pero Harry casi la igualaba, y eso es muy difícil, ya sabes que en una boda el protagonismo es casi exclusivamente femenino… Hacen una linda pareja y… ¿Ron? Llegaste al fin – Exclamó Julie al verlo.

Ron no contestó, seguía evadido intentando encontrar el motivo por el cual su tío había vuelto a aparecer, él lo enterró hacía años y ahora se presentaba allí, como si de un maldito fantasma se tratase.

- ¿Ron, estás bien? – Preguntó Matthew que había tenido siempre un sexto sentido para saber cuando algo preocupaba al muchacho.

- Sí… Claro, solo estoy algo cansado – Mintió - Voy a subir a mi habitación para recoger algunas cosas, le prometí a Hermione que pasaría la noche en su casa – Añadió mientras se incorporaba y abandonaba el salón rumbo al piso de arriba.

Julie lo creyó sin darle mas vueltas al asunto, pero Matthew sabía que algo no iba bien. Ron estaba demasiado ausente y eso no era normal en él. Poco tiempo después, el pelirrojo bajó con una mochila al hombro y entró de nuevo en el salón para despedirse.

- Nos vemos mañana – Dijo.

Emma se levantó de un salto y corrió a abrazarlo, su hermano la besó suavemente en la mejilla y aprovechó para susurrarle.

- Recuerda lo que dijimos, nada de contárselo a mamá.

La niña que pensó que todo aquello no era más que un juego, asintió con una risita nerviosa.

- Ten cuidado por ahí, cariño. Nunca sabes con quien puedes encontrarte – Le previno muy sabiamente su madrina, sin imaginar lo acertada que estaba.

Ron se giró y caminó hacia la puerta, Matthew lo alcanzó en el recibidor y lo llamó.

- ¡Espera!

El joven se giró despacio e hizo un amago de sonrisa poco convincente.

- Ron… ¿Tienes algo que contarme? Te noto preocupado.

El pelirrojo palideció, sabía que uno de los dos lo notaria, tragó saliva y mintió de nuevo descaradamente.

- Son solo pequeños malentendidos entre Hermione y yo… Pero no te preocupes ya lo hemos solucionado.

Matthew lo miró con escepticismo, aún no lo creía, pero se resignó mientras observaba como Ron se marchaba cerrando con un fuerte golpe la puerta tras él.

El vestido verde de Hermione descansaba sobre la cama perfectamente hecha y los zapatos de tacón estaban desperdigados por el suelo. Pero aquel pequeño desorden duró muy poco, porque Hermione Granger odiaba profundamente la desorganización de sus cosas. Esperaba ilusionada la llegada de Ron, siempre lo hacía. Sobre todo desde que tras aquel desafortunado incidente con la camisa de Viktor, Hermione le había regalado un juego de llaves a su novio para que viese que no tenia nada de que preocuparse y Ron campaba a sus anchas por la casa, entrando y saliendo cuantas veces se le antojaba. Hermione sabía que lo hacía para ver si alguna vez volvía a sorprender a Krum a solas con ella, pero eso lejos de enojarla le divertía. Ron celoso era realmente adorable. Era conciente de que él se moría de ganas por vivir con ella, pero aquel era un paso muy importante y Hermione deseaba hacerlo en la forma correcta, aunque resultase antiguado. Quería ver como Ron se arrodillaba para hacer aquella esperada proposición y lucir orgullosa durante meses un hermoso anillo de compromiso. Pero el pelirrojo aun no se había decidido a proponérselo e intuía que se debía al reciente fallecimiento de su padre. Organizar una boda llevaba consigo una fiesta y Hermione aun se sentía un poco triste para llevar a cabo la celebración del día que sin duda seria el más feliz de su vida, y que en otras circunstancia, habría ido del brazo de su padre. Suspiró e híper ventiló un poco para autocontrolarse… No deseaba volver a llorar.

Se vistió con algo más cómodo y salió de la habitación rumbo al salón. No había terminado de descender las escaleras, cuando Ron entró de golpe en la casa ofuscado y haciendo mucho ruido al cerrar con un estruendoso portazo. Lizzy salió de la cocina alarmada por los golpes, pero al ver que se trataba del pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y regresó a sus quehaceres. Hermione entró en el salón tímidamente, Ron había lanzado la mochila con fuerza al otro lado de la habitación y caminaba de un lado a otro descontrolado con las manos en la cabeza. Hermione se asustó mucho al verlo. Solo una vez lo había visto tan enfadado y fue aquella en la que le comunicó que su padre la llevaría a un internado en Yorkshire. Pero esta vez era peor. Ron estaba absolutamente fuera de sí.

- Ron… ¿Qué pasa?

El pelirrojo no contestó, ni siquiera la había oído. Estaba tan rabioso, tan enfadado, que no veía nada a su alrededor, por ello no se dio cuenta que su novia había entrado en la habitación y lo miraba aterrada desde un rincón. Siguió desgastando el mármol beige del salón de Hermione y lanzando improperios.

- ¡¿Por qué ahora?!... ¡¿Por qué ahora?!... ¡Maldita sea!

- ¡Ron! – Gritó Hermione, pero él no se detuvo.

La muchacha se acercó cautelosamente y lo frenó asiéndolo por el brazo. Ron se giró, sus ojos llameaban y en un acto reflejo, liberó bruscamente su brazo de la frágil mano de su novia. Hermione se asustó aun mas y retrocedió unos pasos. El pelirrojo pareció comenzar a salir de su agonía cuando vio el compungido y aterrado rostro de Hermione. Sus ojos bajaron la intensidad de las llamas calmándose un poco.

- Perdóname… - Le suplicó mientras corría hacia ella abrazándola con desesperación.

La muchacha respondió al abrazo aun con cierto temor y notó entonces el corazón loco de Ron golpearle el pecho con demasiada violencia.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó con la voz quebrada mientras le acariciaba el rostro - ¿Qué te hizo estar así?

Ron se pasó la mano por el rostro, inspiró… Aún no estaba lo suficientemente calmado como para contar con coherencia lo que le había sucedido. Tomó a Hermione de las manos, la joven pudo notar como las tenia húmedas y lentamente la condujo hasta el sofá indicando que se sentara junto a él. Suspiró, tragó saliva y dijo un poco mas tranquilo.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando te conté la historia de mi vida, hace años, en la cabaña de madera? – Hermione asintió tímidamente con el corazón en un puño, no le gustaba recordar aquel momento. Ron continuó –Te hablé de mi tío y de lo que fue capaz de hacer conmigo, cuando me entregó a aquel tipo que intentó que yo…

- No lo digas Ron – Exclamó ella colocando un dedo sobre los labios del pelirrojo – Eso pertenece al pasado.

- No Hermione, estás equivocada. Fue mi pasado y ahora es mi presente. Eso, o esta tarde he estado hablando con un fantasma, el caso es que mi tío se presentó hoy en la Mansión.

Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca espantada.

- ¿Y que quería de ti?

- No lo sé, y eso es lo peor de todo. Lo lógico en el caso de Peter es que me hubiese chantajeado con alguna estupidez para sacar algo de pasta, pero parecía que eso no le importaba. No va en su naturaleza. Mi tío tiene numerosos vicios que necesitan de bastante dinero para poder mantenerlos. Sin embargo no me pidió nada, no lo hizo y por eso estoy tan asustado… Piensa Hermione… Si no vino a pedir dinero… Entonces, ¿Qué demonios hacía en mi casa?... ¡Lleva espiándonos casi dos meses!

- ¡Oh Dios mío Ron! Esto es muy grave, deberías dar parte a la policía – Le recomendó Hermione, sin poder controlar los temblores que le producía todo lo que su novio le estaba contando.

- No, no tengo pruebas y pareció no importarle que lo hiciese. Lo soltaron hace poco de Azkaban por un delito, que a decir verdad, ni siquiera deseo saber cual fue.

- Entonces debes informar a Matthew y a Julie de esto – la joven intentaba desesperadamente que Ron alertara a alguien del peligro que parecía acecharlos.

- A ellos menos, si se enteran que vio a Emma. Ya conoces a mi madrina no podría vivir con esa preocupación.

- ¡¿Vio a Emma?!

Ron asintió pesadamente y de un salto se incorporó del sofá, volviendo a recorrer la habitación de un lado a otro.

- Espero que no se le ocurra acercarse a vosotras porque soy capaz de… - Hizo una pausa y sus ojos centellearon de odio – Matarlo.

- ¿A nosotras?... ¿Sabe de todos? – El terror de Hermione aumentada con cada palabra de su novio.

- Ha estado observando mucho tiempo, te ha visto entrar y salir de la mansión en repetidas ocasiones. Sabe que eres mi novia, por supuesto que conoce a Julie y hoy ha tenido la desfachatez de hablarle a Emma en mis propias narices. Dijo que no volvería pero me aseguro que tendría noticias suyas – Ron dejó de caminar súbitamente, se acercó a Hermione y se arrodilló tomándola nuevamente de las manos, las suyas seguían húmedas y frías – No voy a permitir que nadie os haga daño… Espero que venga por mi, porque si te toca uno solo de tus cabellos… Te juro que lo mato – Su respiración volvió a agitarse y de pronto sus ojos dejaron de llamear y recuperando su azul de siempre, se humedecieron a la vez que cambiaba el tono amenazador de su voz, por un susurro de agonía - ¿Por qué ahora?... ¿Por qué tuvo que volver a aparecer?... Ahora que soy tan feliz… ¿Por qué?

Y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el cálido regazo de Hermione llorando de angustia y frustración mientras su novia le acariciaba con su temblorosa mano el cabello en un intento de trasmitirle una calma, que ni ella misma era capaz de sentir.

Peter se detuvo frente aun edificio alto de oficinas, caminó un poco mas, resopló con resignación y empujando una fría puerta de cristal giratoria, entró. Un hombre corpulento y con pinta de matón a sueldo, se acercó a él y dijo con voz ronca.

- Llegas tarde – Peter no contestó y le lanzo una cínica mirada a la vez que enarcaba una ceja – Sabes que no le gusta esperar y lleva mas de media hora sin saber de ti.

- No me caracterizo precisamente por mi rapidez, pero esperará todo lo que haga falta, soy una pieza fundamental de este macabro juego – Su sonrisa era realmente repugnante.

- Espero que hayas traído algo.

- Greyback, déjame en paz… A ti todo esto no debe importarte, tú únicamente sirves para partirle las piernas al tipo anónimo que te indiquen en el momento en que te lo ordenen… Así que deja de hablarme como si fueras el maldito jefe. No eres mas que un matón del tres al cuarto – A pesar de llegarle casi por la cintura, el tío de Ron se atrevía a desafiar a aquel gorila.

Greyback hacía crepitar sus nudillos y apretaba los labios con rabia. Peter pasó por su lado sin prestarle más atención y se perdió tras la puerta del ascensor.

El pasillo apenas estaba iluminado, el tío de Ron vagabundeaba por él sin prisa… Peter Pettigrew nunca tenía prisa. Llego hasta una gruesa puerta de roble impropia para una oficina y levantó el puño para golpearla, cuando oyó una voz grave decir.

- ¿Eres tu colagusano?... Pasa y cierra la puerta.

Peter odiaba que lo llamasen así, se había ganado ese apodo durante su estancia en la cárcel, porque decían que era tan rastrero como una sucia rata, por ello odiaba aquel sobrenombre y mucho mas si era usado a modo despectivo.

- Sí, soy yo – Contestó resignado, sin ganas, mientras entraba en una oscura y sobria oficina.  
Colagusano no podía ver a la persona con quien hablaba, porque estaba girada en su sillón admirando las luces de la ciudad y le daba la espalda, pero Peter la conocía demasiado bien.

- Espero que hayas logrado hablar con ese idiota al fin, llevo dos meses esperando a que lo hagas y ya comienzo a perder la paciencia – Habló aquella misteriosa persona con voz altiva y autoritaria.

El tío de Ron esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción y añadió articulando bien las palabras para que no hubiese dudas al respecto de lo que iba a decir.

- No solo hablé con mi sobrino, sino que gracias a un golpe de suerte, pude hacerlo tanbien con la niña.

La persona que le daba la espalda giró súbitamente el sillón de cuero negro en el que estaba sentada y Peter pudo ver con claridad su rostro, en el que dejaba ver dibujada una sonrisa que el tío de Ron interpretó como de absoluto triunfo. La sonrisa dejó de serlo y se convirtió en una risa discordante y socarrona. Aquella persona que había permanecido en la sombra mientras el tío de Ron hablaba, aquella que reía de forma estruendosa, aquella no era otra que Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

**Bueno incógnita descubierta... al menos una parte. Espero que os haya gustado... No te preocupes por Cho Gilraen, no quiero tratarla mal, solo es humana y a veces los humanos no sabemos perder, eso sí es muy cruel y débil. Nadie a pensado en que tal vez sufra... y mucho. No sabe ni quiere afrontar la verdad.**

**Aun queda historia... mientras haya alguien que la lea, así que gracias y a esperar a ver que sucede.**

**Un beso.**


	8. La visita de Neville

**8. La visita de Neville**

Lucius Malfoy se levantó del sillón frotándose las manos, caminó durante unos instantes por la habitación disfrutando de su éxito, mientras esbozaba una maléfica sonrisa en su siempre pálido rostro. Peter lo observaba callado, sin inmutarse, con una expresión entre la indiferencia y el resentimiento. Aquel tipo no le gustaba, siempre lo miraba por encima de su sofisticada nariz como si fuese un gusano. Por eso le molestaba tanto que lo llamase así, no le gustaba el tono de voz que utilizaba para hacerlo. A su juicio, se consideraba mucho más inteligente que todos aquellos estirados a los que servía.

- Ron no es ningún tonto y sospecha – Rompió al fin su silencio.

- Ese idiota no tiene ni idea de lo que pretendemos – Malfoy hizo centellear de forma amenazante sus grises y gélidos ojos – Llevo siglos esperando el momento de poder vengarme de los Dashwood y te aseguro que no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie lo estropee.

- ¿Cuándo llegará? – Preguntó Peter sin dejarse intimidar por los ojos del padre de Draco.

- Muy pronto Colagusano, muy pronto… Solo tenemos que esperar unas semanas y cuando llegue comenzará el juego. Mientras eso sucede, yo ya moví ficha y no tardaran en darse cuenta de ello.

Los días corrían rápidos en el calendario y Ron no volvió a tener noticias de su tío. Había pasado casi un mes desde el desagradable encuentro. En los primero días el pelirrojo se mantenía alerta, acompañaba a Emma diariamente a Hogwarts. Para que Julie y Matthew no sospecharan, argumentó que pasaba demasiadas horas inmerso en su trabajo y echaba de menos dedicar más tiempo a la niña, quería aprovechar cada minuto con ella. Julie se enterneció con la entrega que Ron profesaba hacia su hija, pero Matthew, que solía usar mas la cabeza que el corazón, intuía que aquello era por algún motivo que él aun desconocía y que, desde luego, Ron se negaba a confesarle. El hombre también notó que el pelirrojo estaba demasiado protector con las otras dos mujeres de la familia, pero sobre todo con Hermione. No la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra y había dormido junto a ella en ese mes mas noches, que en los casi seis años que llevaban juntos. Ron actuaba de forma muy extraña, pero Matthew no conseguía averiguar porqué.

Cuando Noviembre llamó a la puerta de aquel año, Ron ya había comenzado a relajarse un poco, quizá su tío solo era un bocazas y la única intención al amenazarlo era amargarle la vida… ¿Qué iba a hacer un pobre diablo como él? Pensaba con frecuencia, pero luego venía a su mente otro pensamiento… 'Pobre diablo sí, pero diablo al fin'… Por ello, aunque se notaba mucho mas relajado, no terminaba de bajar la guardia del todo.

Aquellos días en que el pelirrojo se había mostrado más irascible, afectó también a su relación laboral con Pansy. La joven sabía el rechazo que producía en él y por ello esperaba pacientemente a que se le pasase aquel mal humor. Había algo en ese chico, que por mas que intentara apartarlo de su pensamiento, no dejaba de sentirse atraída por él. Era conciente de que Ron sentía nauseas con su sola presencia, se lo dejó suficientemente claro el día en que descubrió quien era ella realmente, pero eso no hacía que pudiese evitar el hecho de que aquel pelirrojo le gustaba… y le gustaba mucho.

Harry solo había pasado unos días de Luna de Miel, no quería faltar demasiado tiempo a su trabajo, era nuevo y no deseaba causar mala impresión al Señor Ollivander, a pesar de contar con el beneplácito del anciano abogado para las vacaciones con su esposa. Ginny no puso ninguna objeción a los deseos de su marido, lo comprendía perfectamente y se conformó. Además, Harry le había prometido que cuando tuviese unos días libres, la llevaría a cualquier lugar del mundo que ella escogiera por muy remoto que fuese. Ginny aceptó el trueque encantada. Así pues, Harry Potter lucía desde su boda una sonrisa permanente en su rostro y con semejante ánimo, ni que decir había que Lavender estaba encantadísima con su compañero de caso. La rubia no había vuelto a coincidir con Cho desde el enlace de sus amigos y en su fuero interno agradecía encarecidamente que hubiese sido así, sobre todo porque desde que la novia de Neville había vuelto a aparecer en su vida, los celos volvieron a instalarse en su corazón y aquella horrible desazón no le agradaba en absoluto. Confiaba ciegamente en Draco, pondría la mano en el fuego por él si hiciese falta, pero no en Cho. Cho nunca jugaba limpio.

Una mañana de mediados de noviembre Ron pareció llegar al bufete de mejor humor que días atrás. El hecho de no haber vuelto a saber nada de Peter desde hacía dos meses, era sin duda una buena y tranquilizadora noticia. Saludó a Harry y a Lavender con un, casi recuperado, entusiasmo y se dirigió a su mesa. Pansy no se encontraba allí, a pesar de estar en horas de trabajo.

- ¿Has visto a mi compañera Dean? – Preguntó a un muchacho de color que se sentaba en una mesa próxima a la suya.

- Sí, estaba aquí hasta hace muy poco… Creo que fue al archivo a buscar no sé que cosa – Contestó el joven volviendo a su trabajo.

Ron se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano… Lo había olvidado por completo, Dean estaba en lo cierto. Había quedado con Pansy en que hoy trabajarían en el archivo buscando datos que le ayudasen con la defensa del caso. Resopló y levantándose de la silla, caminó veloz hacia la sala de archivos.  
Pansy estaba sentada inmersa en su trabajo, apoyaba la cabeza sobre las manos y leía algo al parecer muy interesante, porque lo hacía con sus enormes ojos muy abiertos. Había cubierto toda la mesa de papeles y libros, todo tenia aspecto de un total desorden, incluso alguno de los documentos se habían caído al suelo.

- Hola – Saludó Ron mientras recogía del suelo los papeles. Pansy dio un brinco en su silla – Disculpa no pretendía asustarte.

- Estaba demasiado distraía con la lectura y no te oí entrar.

- ¿Has encontrado algo? – Preguntó él con frialdad colocando los papeles sobre la desordenada mesa.

- Sí, y es realmente interesante Ron – Contestó ella con entusiasmo – Ven, acércate… Te lo mostraré.

Pansy comenzó a enseñarle todo lo que había descubierto. La joven estaba entusiasmada y a medida que avanzaba en su explicación, contagiaba a Ron de ese entusiasmo, hasta que finalmente el pelirrojo sonreía ampliamente a la muchacha.

- Pero esto es… es… ¡Es genial Pansy! – Exclamó él sobreexcitado – ¡Ja! Si esto que has descubierto es cierto, ese tipo tiene un pie fuera de la cárcel… Y nosotros medio caso ganado.

Pansy pareció dar unos saltitos de alegría en su silla y Ron llevado por un arrebato de euforia la abrazó, solo fue un instante, un minúsculo e insignificante impulso del que siquiera se había dado cuenta. Cogió los documentos de la mesa y añadió sin dejar de sonreír.

- Vamos, tenemos que informar de esto a Ollivander… ¡Se va a quedar de piedra! – Y salió corriendo.

Pansy no se movió, Ron la había abrazado un solo momento y ella notó como se agitaron mil cosas en su interior, el corazón le latía velozmente, casi no podía respirar y no había ni un solo vello de su cuerpo que no se hubiese puesto en pie. La mente de la joven trabajaba deprisa memorizando el aroma de su perfume, el calor del contacto con su piel cuando la abrazó, la sinceridad de su sonrisa… Y todo aquello lo había sentido únicamente porque Ron, por una milésima de segundo, había decidido inconscientemente acercar su cuerpo al de ella… La muchacha se sonrío a sí misma… 'Pansy Parkinson' Se dijo, 'No puedes negarlo mas, estás locamente enamorada de ese chico'

- ¡Eh Pansy!… ¡Vámonos! – Ron apareció de nuevo agitando la mano para que lo siguiese, aún sonreía.

La chica suspiró profundamente y caminó a pasos agigantados a su encuentro, desapareciendo con él tras la puerta.

Hermione y Luna trabajaban como mulas, en esa última semana, el trabajo se les había acumulado inexplicablemente. Todo el mundo parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo para enviarles documentos y contratos que revisar en el último momento. Así que apenas levantaban la nariz de la computadora o de los papeles. Alice, la secretaria de Luna, entró en el despacho de Hermione donde estaban ocupadas las dos muchachas.

- Señorita Lovegood, preguntan por usted – Dijo tímidamente.

- ¿Ahora?... No puedo atender a nadie ahora – Contestó Luna estresada – Dile que regrese un poco mas tarde, lo atenderé entonces.

Alice asintió y se dispuso a salir del despacho. Hermione la detuvo de pronto.

- ¡Espera! – Y girándose hacia su amiga añadió – Quizá sea importante Luna, deberíamos saber que quiere… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? – Preguntó dirigiéndose a la secretaria.

- No lo dije señorita Granger, pero su nombre es Neville Longbottom.

Luna y Hermione se miraron sorprendidas. La rubia había palidecido súbitamente.

- Dile que estoy muy ocupada y que lo atenderé otro día – Su voz sonó dubitativa.

Hermione no lo podía creer, Luna era realmente tozuda. Alice volvió a girarse para marcharse, cuando Hermione la detuvo de nuevo.

- ¡Espera!

La secretaria resopló fastidiada ¿Por qué no se ponían de acuerdo de una vez?

- No lo puedo creer Luna – Continuó Hermione mostrando una mirada de desaprobación – Habla con él ¿Qué puedes perder?... No puedes estar esquivándolo todo el tiempo… ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Fuisteis amigos!... Y creo que aclarasteis algo en la boda de Harry.

Luna asintió pesadamente, observó a su secretaria, que denotaba una impaciencia poco disimulada en su mirada, y preguntó con apatía.

- ¿Viene solo?

- Sí señorita.

- Está bien, hazlo pasar a mi despacho – Miró de soslayo a Hermione que sonreía satisfecha y mientras su secretaria desaparecía por la puerta del despacho añadió – No soporto tenerlo tan cerca.

- Cariño, tienes que enfrentarte a él y a lo que sientes. Nunca hablamos de ello y esa es la razón por la que sufres tanto. Eres demasiado reservada Luna, y no dejas que tu corazón libere el peso que carga. Escúchalo antes de volver a juzgarlo… Solo escúchalo, luego decide – Le aconsejó Hermione mientras pasaba la mano por el caótico cabello de Luna.

La rubia abandonó el despacho de su amiga caminando cabizbaja hacia el suyo. Entró despacio, Neville estaba de espaldas y miraba a través de la ventana. A Luna se le aceleró el corazón… 'Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos', pensó. La joven carraspeó para no asustarlo con su sigilosa entrada, Neville se giró de pronto hacia ella.

- Las ventanas de estas oficinas siempre han estado muy bien situadas, las vistas de Londres son hermosas desde aquí – Dijo él para romper el hielo.

- Hola Neville.

- Hola – Respondió al saludo de la rubia con una sonrisa – Seguimos manteniendo la Paz ¿Verdad?... Entonces supongo que puedo saludar a mi amiga con un beso.

Luna sonrió tímidamente y asintió. Neville se acercó a ella y rozó con sus labios la ruborizada mejilla de su amiga. Por un instante, los corazones de los dos jóvenes se detuvieron al contacto del uno sobre el otro. Luna supo porque aquel órgano vital había dejado de latirle unos segundos, pero Neville se asustó de su propia reacción e intentando disimular, se separó de ella algo desorientado. Luna no percibió la confusión del muchacho.

- Supongo que has venido por algo importante – Dijo ella dirigiéndose a su sillón de cuero y sentándose en él.

- En realidad no hay ningún motivo en especial – Contestó él alterado aún por lo que acababa de sucederle y caminó de nuevo hacia la ventana que estaba situada detrás del sillón donde Luna se había sentado – No os veía desde la boda de Harry y pasé un momento a haceros una visita a Hermione y a ti, por supuesto.

- Entonces déjame que vaya a buscarla – Añadió Luna sonriendo e incorporándose de su asiento.  
Neville se giró súbitamente y la sujetó de una mano para detenerla.

- No, aún no… Antes me gustaría hablar contigo a solas… Tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

Luna tragó saliva con dificultad y desvió sus ojos hacia la unión de su mano con la de Neville. El joven se percató de que el contacto aun seguía y la soltó azorado.

- Lo siento – Dijo girándose nuevamente hacia la ventana.

Luna no podía dejar de contemplarlo, los rayos del sol matinal entraban por los cristales y arrancaban destellos azulados del cabello de Neville, la joven se apoyó en la mesa para no perder el equilibrio… Deseaba tanto acariciarlo. La voz de Neville volvió a resonar en sus oídos.

- Te he mentido Luna – El muchacho se volteó hacia ella y sus oscuros ojos la miraron con congoja – Sí hay una razón para venir a verte…

Por un segundo el corazón de Luna dio un brinco… ¿Y si Neville había ido para decirle que había terminado su relación con Cho? Luna sonrió ampliamente deseando con toda el alma que fuese ese el motivo. Neville continuó balbuceando.

- …Creo que es justo que lo sepas por mí antes que por otras personas – La ilusión de la muchacha se acrecentó – Luna eres muy importante para mí, por ello quiero que sepas que… - ¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Qué!? ¡Maldita sea dilo ya! Gritaba la rubia en su interior – He decidido pedirle a Cho que sea mi esposa.

Una sombra oscura, desalentadora y espesa cubrió el rostro de la joven. Toda la ilusión alcanzada un instante antes, se había desvanecido de la forma más cruel. Deseó haber nacido sorda para no escuchar aquello jamás. Su respiración se hizo lenta y difícil, y un nudo asfixiante taponó su garganta impidiendo que palabra alguna saliese de su boca. Neville al ver el rostro desencajado de su amiga dijo con un deje de desesperación en su voz.

- Nunca he querido haceros daño, he decidido esto porque la amo. Tú siempre fuiste más que una amiga para mí, eres como mi hermana y nos lo hemos confiado todo. Por eso pensé que era justo que lo supieses incluso antes que la misma Cho. Sé que es imposible, pero me gustaría contar con tu apoyo en esto… Es muy importante para mí.

- ¿Casarte? – Dijo ella al fin cuando el nudo comenzó a desaparecer, aunque aun no había terminado de digerir la espantosa noticia – Pero Neville, lleváis poco tiempo juntos… Es muy precipitado.

- Lo sé, pero tengo mucho miedo a perderla.

Al oír aquellas palabras, la mente de Luna se inundó con la imagen de Cho aferrada al cuello de Draco y le entraron ganas de vomitar. Allí estaba Neville, ilusionado con una mujer que no solo no lo amaba, sino que además lo utilizaba y jugaba con sus sentimientos, con las esperanzas de aquel chico que era tan importante para ella. No, no iba a permitirlo, Cho no se saldría con la suya. No consentiría que esa boda se celebrase. Luna aceptaba que Neville se casara con otra si tuviese la certeza absoluta de que esa otra persona lo amaba sinceramente, entonces no duraría en apartarse para siempre del camino de Longbottom y lo dejaría ser feliz. Pero definitivamente Cho no lo amaba, y si en un arrebato esa chica aceptaba la descabellada idea del matrimonio, lo convertiría en un ser muy desgraciado. Debía que buscar la formula de hacerla desaparecer de la vida de Neville y tenia una cosa segura, si había una persona en este mundo capaz de lograrlo, ese era sin duda Draco Malfoy.  
Neville esperaba pacientemente una respuesta, sin sospechar nada de lo que pasaba por la mente de Luna. Y lo que realmente se paseaba por la mente de la chica era una idea, un pequeño plan, una esperanza para separar al chico que ocupaba sus sueños, de una mujer que lo haría muy infeliz. Luna sonrió, Neville pensó que aquella mueca iba dirigida a él, pero en realidad la joven lo hacia para sí misma. La sombra densa y oscura, desapareció por completo del rostro de la muchacha.

- Cuentas con mi apoyo Neville, no voy a abandonar a mi hermano en un momento como este – Dijo con decisión mientras se levantaba de la silla y caminaba hacia él.

El muchacho mostró una amplia sonrisa y corrió a abrazarla logrando que los pies de Luna no tocasen el suelo en todo los sentidos.

- Gracias – Dijo mientras la devolvía al suelo y a la realidad. Se quedó frente a ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos, le acarició el cabello y añadió – Luna, si tú estás mal, yo no soy feliz. Ni te imaginas cuanto bien me hace tenerte de mi lado. Voy a ver a Hermione.

Neville dejó de acariciar el enmarañado cabello de su amiga y abrió la puerta para salir, pero se detuvo en el umbral volviéndose de nuevo hacia ella.

- Deseo de corazón que algún día encuentres a alguien que te ame y seas tan feliz como lo soy yo. Gracias otra vez amiga.

Y salió del despacho cerrando la puerta con leve portazo.

Luna anduvo hacia su mesa y se sentó sobre ella, mirando el lugar exacto por donde había desaparecido Neville. Se rozó con la mano la mejilla donde la había besado y dijo en voz alta, aunque nadie mas que ella estaba en la habitación.

- Voy a hacerte mucho daño Neville Longbotton, pero esa será la única forma de abrirte los ojos. Quizá este beso sea el último que reciba de tus labios, pero no puedo permitir que sigan engañándote de esa forma, aunque eso signifique que me odies por el resto de tu vida.

Y siguió sentada sobre la mesa acariciándose la mejilla y sonriendo ante la posibilidad de liberar a Neville de Cho para siempre. Solo había un pequeño problema, el éxito de su plan dependía de Draco, y ese era un hueso duro de roer.

Ron pasó por la oficina de Hermione y juntos volvieron a la mansión, mientras entraban el joven decía.

- ¡¿Casarse con Cho?! Eso sí que es el colmo.

- Pues sí, yo me quedé helada cuando me lo contó esta mañana, realmente no supe que decirle. Pero lo mas extraño de todo es la calma con que se lo ha tomado Luna. Hablamos de ello mientras almorzábamos y me sorprendió el hecho de que parecía no afectarle en absoluto – Comentaba la muchacha mientras se sentaba en el sofá y tiraba del brazo de Ron para que hiciese lo mismo.

- Quizá se resignó – Convino él.

- Lo dudo, creo que Luna trama algo pero no confío en que me lo cuente, es tan reservada esa chica.

- Sí, siempre fue un poco rarita – Comentó el pelirrojo acomodándose entre los suaves cojines del sofá.

- ¡Ron! – Le regañó Hermione, aunque sonreía.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros y siguió hundiéndose entre los almohadones. Hermione se acercó lentamente para besarlo cuando la repentina entrada de gente la frenó. Resopló muy fastidiada, Ron sonrió.  
Julie, Matthew, Snape y Lupin irrumpieron de forma estrepitosa en el salón y parecían muy irritados, sobre todo la mujer.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que ese tipo nunca va a desaparecer de nuestras vidas? – Exclamó al entrar.

Ron y Hermione se miraron pero ninguno hizo nada para hacer notar su presencia.

- Ha salido de la nada – Dijo Lupin que entraba el último.

- ¡¿De la nada?!... ¡No Remus, mas bien del infierno! – Gritó Julie fuera de control.

- Cariño cálmate – Añadió Matthew con suavidad.

- ¡¿Qué me calme?!... ¡Cielo santo Matt! Es eso lo que me exaspera de ti, por mas que se hunda el mundo tú siempre permaneces calmado.

Ron rió, Hermione le dio con el codo en las costillas, pero el joven no pudo parar de reír consiguiendo captar la atención de su encolerizada madrina.

- ¡Oh! ¡Estáis ahí! – Exclamó al verlos.

Hermione levantó la mano tímidamente para saludarlos y Ron hizo lo mismo intentado controlar la risa.

- ¿De quien habláis? – Preguntó con dificultad.

- De Lucius Malfoy – Contestó Snape.

Ron dejó de reír y miró a Hermione que había palidecido súbitamente al escuchar el nombre del padre de Draco, aquel que le hizo tanto daño en el pasado. Julie resopló dejandose caer abatida en el sofá junto a su ahijado.

- No hace falta que te mencione, que hace meses que andamos detrás del dueño de una importante empresa para conseguir un contrato, que nos daría la posibilidad de comenzar un negocio muy fructífero en Latinoamérica – Snape caminaba mientras hablaba y con un deje de preocupación en su susurrante voz – El tipo estaba ya convencido de que la unión en este asunto era rentable para ambas empresas y hoy tenia una cita con nosotros para firmar el dichoso contrato, pero en el último momento se ha echado para atrás, alegando que había otro ejecutivo interesado en esa operación y que le ofrecía mas dinero y mayor fiabilidad…

- No fue nada fácil sonsacarle quien era el idiota que nos iba a robar el negocio, pero al final el tipo cantó – Añadió Lupin interrumpiendo a Snape que lo miraba entrecerrando los ojos – Dijo muy claramente que se trataba de Malfoy.

- Hay algo que no termino de comprender – Dijo Ron confuso – Es una operación muy costosa. El desembolso en libras es enorme y tengo entendido que tras el divorcio, el juez reconoció que la mayor parte del patrimonio de los Malfoy pertenecía a Narcisa. Pensé que Lucius estaba en la ruina.

- Y nosotros – Confesó Matthew mirando de soslayo a Julie que había vuelto a resoplar con fuerza – Lo único que se me ocurre es que tenga un socio, o esté representando los intereses de una tercera persona. Solo son suposiciones, porque no deja de resultarnos muy extraño todo esto.

- Ese tipo no nos va a dejar en paz, no olvida que por nuestra culpa se vieron frustrados sus planes de verse entre la alta alcurnia. Estoy seguro que esto es una forma de venganza – Decía Remus mientras caminaba hacia la ventana y miraba a través de ella hacia un sol que comenzaba a esconderse.

- ¡Debe haber algo que podamos hacer! – Exclamó Ron intranquilo.

- Es lo que vamos a estudiar ahora mismo, el empresario nos ha dado una semana para que mejoremos la oferta de Malfoy… Voy al despacho… ¡Remus! Acompáñame – Dijo Snape dirigiéndose al estudio con Lupin detrás.

Ron se mordía el labio, todo parecía complicarse. Primero la repentina aparición de su tío, ahora ese cretino de Malfoy… Hermione era conciente de que una parte del odio que Lucius sentía por los Dashwood era culpa suya, por haber dejado a Draco y enamorarse de Ron. Matthew se acercó sosegadamente a su esposa, se agachó frente a ella y la tomó de las manos.

- Julie, éste no es el único negocio que tenemos, pero haremos todo lo posible por recuperarlo ¿De acuerdo?... No me gusta verte tan alterada – Le dijo casi susurrando con una voz extremadamente dulce y apaciguadora, tanto, que hasta Hermione no pudo reprimir un suspiro.

Su esposa relajó los músculos contraídos del rostro y miró con devoción al hombre que le sonreía postrado a sus pies, con aquellos ojos azules llenos de vida.

- Lo sé Matt, y lo siento. Pero Malfoy hace que se me revuelvan las tripas… Perdóname – Suplicó.

Matthew se incorporó con tranquilidad y soltando con suavidad las manos de su esposa, se inclinó para besarla con dulzura y se alejó luego en dirección al despacho, donde ya lo estaban esperando. Julie lo contempló deslumbrada mientras se marchaba, pero la repentina entrada de Kingsley con Emma cogida de su enorme mano, la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se puso en pie y la niña soltó al chofer (Que se retiró al instante) y corrió hacia ella.

- ¡Oh Cielos Emma! Tú eres la única capaz de hacer que me olvide de todo – Exclamó mientras abrazaba y besaba a la pequeña.

La niña, que no entendía nada de lo que su madre había querido decir, saludó con la manita a Ron y a Hermione, y corrió hacia ellos cuando Julie la liberó. Emma se sentó sobre las rodillas de su hermano mientras lo besaba en la mejilla. Su madre los observaba embobada y feliz.

- ¿Te gusta Hogwarts? – Preguntó Hermione intentado volver a colocar el lazo que se había desprendido de una de las coletas de Emma.

- Sí – Contestó la niña sonriendo – Pero lo que mas me gusta es jugar con Teddy en el recreo.

- Los recreos son los mejor de la escuela – Musitó Ron volviendo a acomodarse entre los mullidos cojines.

- Teddy tiene novia – Dijo Emma de pronto.

- ¿Novia? – Preguntó el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño desconcertado.

- Sí, una niña de su clase, pero a mí no me gusta nada – Emma parecía enfadada.

- ¿Ah, no?... ¿Por qué nena? – Inquirió Hermione intentando sofocar la risa que le producía esa conversación.

- Porque yo solo quiero que Teddy juegue conmigo.

Hermione y Julie se miraron divertidas por la ocurrencia de la pequeña, pero Ron bufó.

- Emma eres muy jovencita para enfadarte porque Teddy Lupin le haga caso a otras niñas, que además son de su edad – Puntualizó el pelirrojo.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida con la reacción infantil de su novio.

- ¡Esa niña es tonta y fea! – Profirió Emma muy molesta con Ron.

Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca sabiendo que ya le era imposible aguantar por más tiempo la risa y Ron se cruzó de brazos y resopló. Julie se acercó a su hija y dijo con mucha ternura.

- Sí cariño, tienes razón y probablemente esa niña es la más fea y más tonta de todo Hogwarts. Estoy segura que Teddy solo desea jugar contigo… Tú eres su mejor amiga… Ahora vamos al comedor que la merienda está lista.

Emma asintió enérgicamente mientras miraba de soslayo y con rabia a su hermano, y tomando la mano de Julie, salió del salón comentando los pormenores del asunto.

- Se llama Linda mamá y Teddy parece bobo mirándola…

Hermione ya no pudo ocultar más su deseo de reír y lo hizo a mandíbula batida, su novio volvió a resoplar con fuerza.

- ¿Qué te pasa Ron? No puedo creer que sientas celos del pequeño Lupin.

- Yo no estoy celoso de ese enano, pero Emma solo tiene cinco años para pensar de esa forma.

- Emma y Teddy son amigos, casi como hermanos… Es idiota que pienses otra cosa – Le reprochaba Hermione sin creer lo que estaba oyendo.

- ¿Piensas que soy idiota?

- No, pienso que tus forma de pensar es infantil, pero aunque lo fueras yo te amaría igual… ¡Celoso sin remedio!

- Ya claro, ¿Cómo aquella vez cuando encontré a ese saco de músculos en tu casa con una de mis camisetas, que ni en sueños me quedaría como a él? –Cruzó aun mas los brazos sobre el pecho, se hundió en le sofá prácticamente hasta desaparecer y giró el rostro hacia la dirección opuesta donde estaba la chica.

- ¡Oh Ron! – Hermione contuvo la risa, era adorable cuando se comportaba como un niño pequeño – Tienes razón, mi amor. Si hubiese sido yo la que me encuentro una chica semidesnuda en tu casa a solas contigo, habría reaccionado igual que lo hiciste tú, o tal vez peor aún.

Ron volvió a mirarla y sonrió apretando los labios. Hermione suspiró rendida ante los azules y sinceros ojos del muchacho y se aproximó nuevamente a él para terminar aquello, que ni siquiera pudo comenzar, cuando Julie y los hombres entraron en el salón. Se acercó lentamente entrecerrando los ojos y estaba a punto de alcanzar sus labios, cuando entró Minerva de pronto y todo quedó nuevamente interrumpido.

- La merienda está lista y hay pastel de chocolate – Anunció guiñándole un ojo a Ron, para luego marcharse tan precipitadamente como llegó.

Hermione resopló enervada haciendo reír a su novio.

- Esta casa siempre está llena de gente – Refunfuñó.

- Sí, no hay mucha intimidad que se diga… Anda vamos a probar ese delicioso pastel – Añadió Ron levantándose del sofá.

Hermione lo detuvo agarrándolo de la mano y abrió la boca fingiéndose ofendida.

- No puedo creer que prefieras el pastel de chocolate de Minerva, a un beso mío.

- No es que lo prefiera exactamente, pero si pusiésemos ambas cosas en una balanza, ésta no se inclinaría hacia ningún lado. Me gustan por igual – Afirmo él ladeando la boca.

- Ahora sí creo que eres idiota.

Ron rió y tiró de ella hasta lograr que se levantase, con desgana, del sofá y caminaron juntos hacia el comedor, donde ya se oían los entusiasmados gritos de Emma.

En el despacho, Matthew, Snape y Lupin se devanaban los sesos intentando salvar un negocio, que a todas luces ya parecía fracasado. Lucius Malfoy resurgía de nuevo de sus cenizas y esta vez, contaba con un fuerte y poderoso aliado.


	9. Por el bien de Ron

**9. Por el bien de Ron**

La semana de plazo para los Dashwood pasó demasiado deprisa y aunque Snape, Matthew y Lupin hicieron todo lo posible para no perder el negocio, finalmente no pudieron igualar la desorbitada oferta de Malfoy y el contrato se esfumó.  
Se notó mucho en la mansión aquel estrepitoso fracaso, no solo por lo que podía suponer económicamente, o por todas las ilusiones puestas en él. La razón principal para tanto desanimo y frustración, se debía al hecho de haberlo perdido a manos de su mayor y mas odiado enemigo, Lucius Malfoy. Pero la mas afectada era Julie, que aunque intentaba disimular su desanimo, se notaba a leguas que le ardían las tripas de odio.

Por suerte la Navidad estaba muy cerca y con ella, la tradición anual de los Dashwood. La fiesta de la Víspera de Navidad. Aquel acontecimiento comenzó a movilizar la casa, pero sobre todo era algo con lo que Julie podría entretenerse y dejar de lado su rencor hacia el padre de Draco.  
Cuando apenas faltaban unos días para el evento, ya comenzaba a notarse el nerviosismo. Minerva, a pesar de su avanzada edad, no descansaba. Siempre con el teléfono en la mano ultimándolo todo. Emma estaba de vacaciones escolares y eso se notaba mucho porque la niña no dejaba de corretear durante todo el día por la casa, salvo en las ocasiones en que visitaba a Teddy y era entonces Nymphadora quien se ocupaba de cuidar a los pequeños.

Ollivander quedó realmente impresionado con el descubrimiento de Pansy, porque Ron se negó en rotundo a adjudicarse méritos que no eran suyos y le aclaró al abogado que había sido la muchacha la que consiguió la información. Aquel gesto del pelirrojo la encandiló mucho más, si eso era posible. Pansy suspiraba inevitablemente por los rincones de bufete cada vez que Ron la miraba o sonreía, aunque esa sonrisa no fuese dirigida a ella. El joven, ajeno a los sentimientos de su compañera, la trataba con un poco mas de suavidad y paciencia, llevado quizá por el respeto que le producía saber que Parkinson era una gran profesional. La joven había notado ese cambio de actitud del muchacho y lo agradecía enormemente sobre todo a la hora de tener que trabajar juntos, pero aun no era suficiente, Ron seguía sintiendo mucho recelo hacia ella y sabía que esa desconfianza que aun le profesaba se debía únicamente a Hermione y a todo lo que ocurrió en el pasado entre ellas. Apoyada sobre los codos sobre su mesa miraba absorta al muchacho. Ron se había sentado sobre la mesa de Lavender, la joven intentaba concentrarse en su trabajo, pero el pelirrojo le tiraba de uno de sus tirabuzones hasta que logró sacarla de sus casillas y levantando una mano le dio con el puño en el hombro. Harry rió y Ron también, pero Lavender resopló malhumorada, se levantó de la silla, tiró del muchacho hasta su silla y lo hizo sentarse en ella. Ron continuaba riendo mientras su rubia amiga volvía a su mesa y metía la nariz tras el monitor del PC. Pansy se divertía con la escena, con la forma tan inocente en que bromeaban los tres amigos y deseó poder hacer lo mismo, deseó ser Lavender, deseó que Ron hubiese jugueteado con su cabello y aquella risa fuese por ella nada más. Tomó entonces una decisión que llevaría a cabo ese mismo día, aunque para ello tuviese que tragarse su orgullo.

En su despacho, Luna se estrujaba el cerebro intentando encontrar las palabras perfectas para convencer a Draco que le prestase su ayuda, para desenmascarar a Cho de una vez por todas. Sabía que no sería tarea fácil persuadirlo, sin duda Draco había cambiado mucho pero seguía corriendo la astuta sangre Malfoy por sus venas y eso sí era difícil de cambiar. En cuanto a Cho, Draco era rotundo, aquella chica debía estar a kilómetros de él o no iba a ser capaz de responder de sus actos.  
De repente una lucecita se encendió en su cabeza, algo que la ayudaría a volver a ganarse la confianza de Neville. Las chicas habían quedado para ir de compras, todas necesitaban un vestido nuevo para la famosa tradición de los Dashwood, y esa misma tarde irían a buscarlo. Luna descolgó el teléfono y llamó a Hermione.

- ¿Estas ocupada?... ¡Oh! Genial, pásate por mi oficina por favor.

Sólo un minuto después, Hermione entró y la rubia la recibió con una jovial y sospechosa sonrisa.

- Dime ¿Es algo urgente?

- No, es que se me ha ocurrido algo y quería saber que te parece – Dijo la rubia invitando a su amiga a tomar asiento. Hermione obedeció sin chistar – Bueno, como sabes, aunque algunos en un principio nos opusimos, y yo me incluyo entre ellos, finalmente permitimos que Neville volviese al grupo y por consiguiente también a Cho. Pero a día de hoy, casi ni los hemos visto y si queremos ayudar a Neville, tendremos que pasar mas tiempo con ellos…

- Al grano Luna – Dijo Hermione cuando notó como su amiga daba demasiado rodeos para confesarle lo que había pensado.

- Creo que deberíamos decirle a Cho lo de esta tarde, pienso que tendríamos que invitarla a acompañarnos en las compras - Luna hizo caso a su amiga y lo soltó de sopetón, como si fuese un jarro de agua fría.

Lo cierto es que por la expresión que se había quedado grabada en el rostro de Hermione, parecía que todo había caído sobre ella. La muchacha se quedó helada con la propuesta de su socia.

- Pero…

- Ya sé que te parece una idea horrible – Hermione asintió, Luna continuó hablando – A mí también, pero Neville tiene que notar que incluimos a su novia en nuestros planes. Han pasado tres meses desde la boda de Harry y Ginny y no hemos vuelto a vernos con ella. Quizá para Neville ese sea un detalle sospechoso.

- Lavender se opondrá…

- Por supuesto, pero se lo explicaremos. Si no quiere no tiene porque mirarla siquiera – Luna miró suplicante a su amiga – Te necesito de mi parte Hermione, Lavender siempre confía en ti y te hace caso en todo.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – Hermione perdía la paciencia, el cambio de Luna con respecto a Cho era muy raro e intuía que se traía algo entre manos.

- No entiendo tu pregunta, Julie dijo que lo mejor era estar cerca de Neville para ayudarlo a darse cuento que Cho no es para él, pero para estar junto a él, debemos ceder y pasar tiempo con Cho – Luna había aparcado el tono dulce de su voz y sonaba adulta y serena.

Aquella respuesta pareció convencer a su amiga que se puso en pie y dijo.

- Hablaré con Lavender, haré lo que pueda para que acepte, pero tú te encargarás de llamar a Cho.

Luna sonrió y observó como su amiga abandonaba la oficina.

Neville había decidido no acudir a trabajar los días previos a la navidad, a fin de cuentas la empresa pertenecía a su familia y por tanto disfrutaba de ciertos privilegios con respecto al resto de los trabajadores. Siempre le había gustado el ambiente navideño de Londres y en esos días solía pasear por sus calles y buscar por las tiendas los regalos para su familia y amigos. Además, había decidido que esa era una fecha ideal para proponerle matrimonio a su novia y ensayaba diariamente delante del espejo la mejor forma de hacerlo. Ya tenía el anillo de compromiso, lo había comprado en una joyería pensando cual de ellos haría a Cho mas feliz, así que escogió el mas ostentoso de todo el establecimiento. Estaba seguro que aquella joya terminaría por convencerla.

El teléfono timbró y Neville se sobresaltó. Cho estaba en el baño, así que el joven se apresuró a descolgar el auricular.

- ¿Sí?

- Neville soy Luna.

- ¡Vaya que agradable sorpresa! ¿Qué deseas? – Preguntó el joven entusiasmado.

El trato de ambos había mejorado mucho, prácticamente volvía a ser como antaño y a ambos, aquel giro en su relación, los hacía muy felices.

- En realidad es con Cho con quien deseo hablar – Dijo la rubia con voz firme.

- ¿Con Cho?... ¿Ha sucedido algo?

- No, no te asustes, solo quiero proponerle algo – Le tranquilizó con su dulce voz.

En ese momento Cho salía del baño, él la llamó con una mano mientras con la otra tapaba el auricular del teléfono.

- Es Luna, dice que quiere hablar contigo – Dijo en voz baja.

Cho abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida y le arrebató el teléfono a su novio. Neville retrocedió unos pasos y observó como la muchacha hablaba con Luna y por las expresiones de su rostro y los gestos que hacía, supuso que debía de ser algo bueno. Finalmente Cho colgó y se giró hacia él con una mezcla de asombro e incredulidad en su mirada.

- Luna me ha invitado a pasar una tarde de compras con la chicas… ¿No es asombroso? Hace años que no lo hacía.

Neville esbozó una sonrisa que ocupaba toda su cara y Cho sonreía también contagiada por la alegría de su novio.

A Hermione le costó muchísimo convencer a Lavender, incluso llegaron a protagonizar una pequeña discusión, pero finalmente la rubia cedió a regañadientes. Acto seguido, Hermione telefoneó a Ron y le propuso que invitara a Neville a pasar la tarde con ellos. Le contó lo que ellas iban a hacer con Cho y aunque en un primer momento pareció no creerla, terminó convenciéndose al ver el rostro ensombrecido de Lavender detrás de su escritorio.

Hermione colgó y resopló seguía sin gustarle nada esa situación, le parecía incómoda e innecesaria sobre todo para Lavender, pero Luna era terca como una mula. Resignada volvió a su trabajo. En ello estaba cuando su secretaria entró apenas media hora después anunciándole una visita que no había concertado cita y que parecía urgente.

- ¿Quién es?

- Me ha dicho que se llama Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione se quedó muy sorprendida y aunque en un primer momento dudó si recibirla o no, finalmente la intriga de saber a que había ido pudo mas, y dio orden a su secretaria para que la hiciese pasar a su despacho. Se puso en pie, se sacudió la camisa y el pantalón presa de los nervios y carraspeó para ahuyentar un poco su inquietud ante la visita.  
Pansy entró tímidamente y con gesto amable.

- Hola – Saludó.

- ¿A que has venido? – Hermione fue muy cortante, ni se molestó en devolver el saludo, lo único que quería era que le dijese a que había venido y se marchase pronto.

- Supongo que te has sorprendido mucho… Creo que era mi obligación venir a hablar contigo – Dijo Pansy mirando a su ex compañera de habitación, que mantenía el rostro contraído esperando impaciente.

- Bueno pues aquí estás, habla.

- Primero quiero que sepas que esto es idea mía, Ron no sabe que estoy aquí, le dije que tenía una cita con el médico.

Hermione sintió una descarga en el estómago, no le gustó oír el nombre de su novio en la voz de esa chica.

- ¿Y bien…?

- Te debo una disculpa Hermione, cuando ocurrió aquello tan horrible yo apenas era una niña y mi familia me había pedido un favor… Yo no te conocía, y… Pensé que estabas haciendo daño y traicionando a mi primo Draco. No actué bien, es cierto. Pero, aunque sé que no es excusa, solo seguía instrucciones… - Pansy hablaba mirando al suelo intentado justificarse en todo momento.

Hermione la observaba atónita. Después de cinco años, aquella chica se estaba disculpando y parecía realmente arrepentida.

-… Siento haberte delatado – Pansy clavó sus enorme ojos claros en los de Hermione – Yo no te empujé por esa ventana, pero al parecer eso es algo por lo que voy a tener que defenderme toda la vida. Solo ayudaba a mi familia – Repitió de nuevo – Ni siquiera he conseguido que Draco me perdone, ¡Maldita sea, solo era una niña!

Por primera vez desde que la conocía, Hermione vio a Pansy con otros ojos, nunca lo había analizado desde aquel punto de vista. Probablemente Lucius Malfoy la utilizó como hace con todos los que lo rodean, a fin de cuentas, por aquel entonces solo tenía diecisiete años, y uno es muy vulnerable a esa edad.

- Pansy – Habló tras unos segundos en silencio - ¿Por qué haces esto ahora?

- Porque ahora que conozco a Ron, creo que fuiste muy valiente al enfrentarte a todos por él. Es maravilloso y yo en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo.

La sinceridad que reflejaban los ojos de Pansy terminó por convencer a Hermione de su arrepentimiento.

- No puedo ser amiga tuya, han pasado muchas cosas.

- No lo pretendo – Dijo Pansy con una leve sonrisa – Pero debía decirte todo esto porque… Porque la tensión que existe entre nosotras, afecta a mi relación laboral con tu novio. Lo que hacemos Ron y yo es importante, el futuro de un hombre inocente está en nuestras manos y debemos estar unidos, y no dejar que nada nos desconcentre. Estoy segura que ganaremos este caso, si Ron deja a un lado sus prejuicios hacia mí.

Hermione suspiró y caminó un poco por la habitación, no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, pero tal vez Pansy tenía razón y ella lo había magnificado todo.

- Yo tengo casi toda la culpa de los prejuicios que Ron tiene hacia ti, casi lo obligo a cambiar de pareja cuando me supe que eras tú. Por el bien de Ron creo que deberíamos hacer una tregua.

Pansy asintió sonriendo.

- Sí, por el bien de Ron.

- Para convencerlo que tú y yo ya no estamos en guerra, quiero invitarte a una fiesta.

- ¿Una fiesta? – Exclamó Pansy sorprendida.

- Sí, no es nada íntimo, ni familiar, estará allí medio Londres. Si no fuese así no te invitaría, pero creo que sería bueno que Ron viese que podemos estar juntas en un mismo lugar, sin que la sangre llegue al río. Es una tradición de su familia adoptiva y es justo la noche antes de Navidad, no estás obligada a ir si no lo deseas. Pero sería una buena forma de sellar la paz.

Hermione tendió la mano a Pansy. La joven, que cuando llegó al despacho con intención de aclarar las cosas, nunca pensó que saldrían de esa forma, estrechó la mano de su, hasta entonces, enemiga muy sorprendida.

- Gracias por la invitación, pero no se si podré ir ya tengo planes para ese día, lo pensaré. De todas formas te lo agradezco.

- No hay de qué – Contestó Hermione retirándole la mano y volviendo a su sillón.

- Debo volver al bufete… Me alegro que hayamos solucionado nuestras desavenencias.

- Yo también, adiós.

Hermione hundió la nariz en el documento que estaba revisando antes de la entrada de Pansy mientras la joven se daba la vuelta y se marchaba. En cuanto oyó como la puerta se cerraba, dejó el documento y se reclinó sobre el sillón. Definitivamente aquella chica le ponía la piel de gallina, había algo en ella que le daba desconfianza, quizá solo eran paranoias, pero Ron estaba por encima de todo y si tenía que tragarse su orgullo para que él fuese un poco más feliz en su trabajo, lo haría. No estaba segura de haber hecho lo correcto invitándola a la fiesta, a pesar de la sinceridad que la joven había demostrado en su discurso, Pansy Parkinson seguía sin ser santa de su devoción y si lo hacía era, única y exclusivamente, por el bien de Ron.

Lavender resoplaba una y otra vez, Ginny, a su lado, cruzaba los brazos desesperada con su amiga.

- ¡Oh Lav! Cálmate ya… Si no querías que Cho viniese ¿Para qué aceptaste? – Exclamó roja de desesperación.

Lavender no contestó y volvió a resoplar aun con mas fuerza dándole la espada a su amiga. Ginny suspiró de alivio cuando vio a Luna y a Hermione acercarse a ellas.

- Hola chicas, hace frío – Dijo Hermione frotándose las manos – Debimos haber esperado en un sitio mas cubierto, esta plaza es muy céntrica pero aquí nos podemos helar.

Luna observó a Lavender que miraba al suelo enfadada y se acercó a ella tocándole el hombro con suavidad.

- No te preocupes, todo irá bien… Lo hacemos por Neville, recuérdalo.

- Hola.

Aquella voz consiguió que a todas las chicas se les pusieran el vello en pie y se le revolvieran las tripas. Cho Chang estaba delante de ellas con una sonrisa entusiasta en el rostro. Todas, a excepción de Lavender, respondieron hipócritamente a la sonrisa de la muchacha y saludaron al unísono.

- Hola Cho.

- No podéis imaginar cuanto me sorprendió la llamada de Luna, pero me alegro de que lo hicieseis – Dijo la joven mirando de soslayo a Lavender.

- No es necesario que te aclaremos que lo hacemos por Neville – Añadió Ginny con un tono frío.

- Lo sé, pero aun así me alegro y os aseguro que hicisteis a Neville muy feliz.

Lavender se giró y fulminó a su rival con la mirada. Cho enarcó las cejas y Luna se apresuró a decir algo antes que la rubia se lanzase al cuello de su enemiga.

- Será mejor que empecemos a buscar los vestidos ya, o cerraran todas las tiendas.

Así pues, las cinco muchachas (Reunidas después de tantos años para hacer algo juntas), emprendieron su recorrido por las exclusivas tiendas del centro de Londres. Cada una se probaba varios vestidos y las demás daban su opinión mientras esperaban su momento. Cuando llegó el turno de Cho, todas fueron sinceras con ella menos Lavender que daba el visto bueno a los vestidos más horribles del establecimiento. La rubia se llevó algún que otro codazo por parte de Luna, y Ginny y Hermione ahogaron más de una risa. Aun así, a Lavender no se le quitó la cara de funeral en toda la tarde.

Alguien que también parecía venir de un cementerio era Draco. Neville no le molestaba en absoluto, es mas, se alegraba que estuviese de nuevo disfrutando junto a ellos, pero la hora de reunirse con las muchachas se acercaba y el simple hecho de saber que tendría que volver a compartir espacio vital con Cho, lo ponía realmente de muy mal humor y por eso se mantenía callado y ausente.

Hermione y las chicas caminaban con sus compras ya hechas hacia el restaurante donde habían quedado con los muchachos. Iban distraídas, charlando de sus cosas, incluso Cho participaba de la animada conversación, cuando de pronto alguien dijo un nombre en voz alta justo a las puertas del restaurante.

- ¡Hermione!

La joven se giró y sus amigas hicieron lo mismo. Viktor Krum agitaba la mano con entusiasmo desde la acera contraria y cruzó la calle a grandes zancadas para reunirse con ella. Cuando llegó a su lado, la saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Las chicas se miraron unas a otras y alguna soltó una risita nerviosa. En sus mentes una pregunta… ¿Quién era aquel chico tan guapo y bien constituido que saludaba tan cariñosamente a su amiga?

- Niñas – Dijo Hermione algo sonrojada volteándose hacia las demás – Os presento a Viktor, es mi nuevo vecino.

Se oyó un contundente ¡Ahhh! Y todas se fueron acercando a él pronunciando sus respectivos nombres y dejándose llevar por la fascinación que les producía aquel chico tan alto y musculoso.

Doblando la esquina, aparecieron los muchachos con Draco y Ron a la cabeza, Harry y Neville permanecían un poco mas rezagados, enfrascados al parecer en una interesante discusión sobre futbol. El pelirrojo dejó de caminar de repente haciendo que Harry, que iba detrás, tropezase inevitablemente con su espalda.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Exclamó un poco molesto con el golpe. Sus gafas colgaban de una oreja.

- ¿Quién demonios es ese tío? – Preguntó Draco cuando vio como Krum besaba el dorso de la mano de su novia.

- El 'Saco de músculos' – Masculló Ron entre dientes.

- ¡¿Quién?! – Preguntaron todos a la vez.

- Viktor Krum, el nuevo vecino de Hermione – Entrecerró los parpados volviendo rendijas sus azules ojos.

- ¿Ese tipo es el vecino de tu novia?... ¡Vaya! Yo en tu lugar me preocuparía – Dijo Draco.

El pelirrojo lo fulminó con la mirada y resoplando con fuerza, continuó caminando.

- ¡Vamos!

A medida que se fueron acercando todas las miradas se cruzaron entre sí. Ron parecía querer asesinar a Viktor, a juzgar por la forma en que clavaba sus ojos en él, el búlgaro decidió ignorarlo. Hermione miraba embelesada a su novio mientras se acercaba a ella. Los ojos de Neville y Luna se encontraron y ella, ruborizada, clavó la vista en el suelo. Cho localizó a Draco rápidamente llevada casi por un instinto. Lavender, que no se había dado cuenta que los chicos se aproximaban, continuaba hablando con Viktor que ya había soltado su mano. Harry y Ginny se sonrieron montados en su blanca y vaporosa nube de felicidad. Aquel cruce de miradas duró simplemente unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para que cada uno pudiera saber exactamente los pensamientos del otro.  
Hermione presentó al joven Krum al resto de sus amigos y finalmente el búlgaro se despidió y se quedó observando como los chicos y chicas entraban el restaurante. Su vecina lo había invitado por cortesía a cenar, pero la cara de pocos amigos de Ron terminó por convencer a Viktor que no sería una buena idea y rechazó amablemente la invitación. Mientras los veía acceder al interior del restaurante, Krum siguió con la mirada a la joven oriental que caminaba al final de todos junto a un chico alto que la tomaba de la cintura. Sonrió hasta que la perdió de vista y dándose la vuelta desapareció tras la esquina.

La cena fue tranquila, a Ron le costó mucho deshacerse de su cara de estar a punto de cometer un asesinato, pero la dulzura de su novia terminó por suavizar el carácter el pelirrojo. Draco no miró ni una sola vez a Cho y no se contuvo a la hora de mostrar afecto a Lavender, aun sabiendo que tendría los rasgados ojos de la novia de Neville clavados en su nuca. Neville sin embargo era feliz y parecía haber engordado diez kilos solo por la satisfacción que le producía volver a estar junto a sus amigos de nuevo, compartiendo esos pequeños pero intensos momentos. Luna lo observaba desde un rincón de la mesa, ella era la única que no tenía pareja, pero eso no le importaba en absoluto, ver a Neville tan feliz suplía cualquier carencia.

El día había sido agotador también para Julie, en apenas dos días llegaría Navidad y ella y Minerva trabajaban mucho para que la fiesta fuese, como todos los años, un gran éxito. Ya estaban enviadas todas las invitaciones, abogados, ejecutivos, y personajes de la política y la aristocracia inglesa, asistían anualmente al evento. Por aquella razón todo tenía que se perfecto incluso en el mas mínimo detalle. Emma acababa de dormirse y su madre bajaba las escaleras con lentitud arrastrando los pies. Matthew llevaba toda la tarde en una reunión con Snape en la empresa, al parecer había un nuevo proyecto entre manos y buscaban algún socio para ampliarlo, por eso, ambos hombres aun no habían regresado a casa. Caminó hacia la cocina para averiguar si la cena de los adultos ya estaba lista. Un grito la hizo acelerar el paso y entró en la cocina precipitadamente. Todos los empleados de la casa se arremolinaban en torno a alguien que yacía en el suelo. Julie se abrió paso entre ellos y pudo ver entonces que la persona que estaba tirada en el piso no era otra que Minerva. La mujer se arrodilló junto a la anciana, que estaba pálida y exclamó presa de la angustia.

- ¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?!... ¡Minerva querida reacciona!

- No lo sabemos Señora, de pronto se precipitó hacia el suelo… No pudimos hacer nada para evitarlo – Dijo una doncella llevándose las manos al rostro con desesperación.

Julie colocó dos dedos sobre la yugular de Minerva y suspiró aliviada al notar el palpitar de los latidos del corazón de la anciana.

- No se queden ahí mirando… ¡Llamen a un médico!... ¡DEPRISA!

La misma doncella, seguida de otros compañeros, corrió hacia el teléfono. En ese momento la puerta de la entrada se abrió y Matthew y Snape asomaron por ella. En seguida pudieron ver como los sirvientes se movían nerviosos de un lado a otro de la casa. Extrañado, Matthew detuvo a uno por un brazo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- La Señora Mcgonagall se ha desmayado, Lady Dashwood nos ha ordenado que avisemos a un médico.

Snape soltó su maletín en el suelo y salió disparado hacia la cocina, seguido muy de cerca por Matthew. Julie se alegró al verlos, entre ambos hombres cargaron a la anciana hasta su dormitorio y la tumbaron con suavidad sobre la cama. Una vez allí, Minerva pareció recobrar la conciencia, Julie se sentó en el borde y le tomó la mano, mientras acariciaba con ternura el blanquecino cabello de la anciana. Minerva abrió los ojos con dificultad.

- ¿Qué me ha pasado?

- Te desmayaste querida, no hables… El doctor vendrá enseguida.

- No es necesario, estoy mejor – Dijo intentando incorporarse.

- ¡Oh Minerva! – Exclamó Julie desesperada – Eres una vieja testaruda ¡Quédate ahí hasta que llegue el doctor!

La anciana resopló fastidiada y volvió a tumbarse. Snape, aunque preocupado, no pudo evitar ladear una sonrisa, siempre había adorado el carácter luchador de aquella anciana incansable.

El médico no tardó en llegar, la examinó durante unos minutos y finalmente achacó el desmayo de Minerva al cansancio. De todos modos, le recomendó que acudiesen sin falta al hospital para realizarle un chequeo con mas profundidad, le preocupaba algo el estado de su anciano corazón. Julie prometió que irían al día siguiente, el médico le recetó unas píldoras y se marchó. La madrina de Ron ordenó a una de las doncellas que, bajo ningún concepto, consintieran que la anciana se levantase de la cama. Y despidiéndose de ella, se marchó al salón donde aguardaban los hombres.  
Snape y Matthew tomaban té, cuando Julie apareció ambos se pusieron de pie al unísono. La mujer gesticuló cansadamente con la mano para que se volvieran a sentar y éstos obedecieron.

- Está mejor – Dijo derrumbándose en el sofá junto a su esposo – Pero el médico insiste en que debemos llevarla al hospital para un chequeo mas en profundidad. Iremos mañana mismo.

- Tiene demasiadas responsabilidades en esta casa – Añadió Snape sin intención de recriminarles nada. Él, mas que nadie, era conciente que la principal culpable de su agotamiento era la misma Minerva.

- Tienes razón, deberíamos contratar a alguien que le ayudase a llevar la carga - Convino Matthew.  
Julie asintió totalmente de acuerdo, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de su marido.

- Mañana me pondré en contacto con una agencia y pediré que me envíen a alguien con un buen perfil para el puesto – Concluyó Snape bebiendo un sorbo de su té.

Ron conducía muy callado y Hermione, a su lado, revisaba las compras de sus bolsas. Ya estaba muy entrada la noche, y al final, la tarde no había resultado tan mala, a pesar de la presencia de Cho y del desafortunado encuentro con Krum. Hermione dejó de mostrar interés por sus bolsas y miró a su novio diciendo de pronto.

- Pansy vino a verme esta mañana.

Ron giró bruscamente el volante al oír a su novia, pero lo enderezo enseguida volviendo a tener el control del automóvil.

- ¿Qué quería?... ¿Te dijo algo…? Porque si lo hizo te juro que…

- No Ron, tranquilízate. Sólo vino a disculparse, cree que nuestra enemistad influye negativamente en vuestro trabajo y pienso que tiene razón. Hemos acordado una tregua – Aclaró Hermione sin apartar la vista de su novio y del volante.

- No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres… Estoy bien así.

- Lo sé, pero estoy segura que lo dices solo para que no me preocupe… A mí no me cuesta nada ignorarla un poco menos - Ron rió, y Hermione lo imitó – La invité a la fiesta de Julie.

- ¿Estás segura? – Había dejado de reír.

- No, pero quiero terminar de una vez con todo aquello que me hizo daño en el pasado. Cho vuelve al grupo y firmo una tregua con Pansy… Lo único que falta para parecer que he perdido el juicio, es hacer que Lucius Malfoy sea mi padrino de bodas – Añadió divertida.

Ron ladeó una sonrisa ante la ironía de su novia. Era conciente del enorme esfuerzo que Hermione estaba haciendo únicamente para que el fuese mas feliz, y aunque se lo agradecía, no le gustaba que siempre fuese ella la que terminara sacrificándose por él.

Pronto llegaron a la casa de la muchacha y Ron estacionó el coche frente a la verja. Aun seguía muy callado, demasiado tratándose de él.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- No tengo un buen presentimiento Hermione. Sé que mi tío no ha vuelto a dar señales de vida, pero…

- Pues deja de preocuparte cariño, quizá haya protagonizado alguna otra fechoría y a estas alturas esté de nuevo encerrado en Azkaban – Dijo ella tratando de ahuyentar un poco la preocupación de Ron, mientras le pasaba los dedos por el cabello.

El joven suspiro y negó levemente con la cabeza. Él sentía una opresión en el pecho que no lo dejaba vivir desde que su tío había aparecido, como aquella vez en que fueron a rescatar a Hermione al internado y finalmente todo salió mal… Era la misma inquietante sensación. Aun así, sonrió para hacer creer a su novia que su angustia había desaparecido y añadió cambiando de tema.

- Mañana estarás preciosa en la fiesta, como siempre.

- Y yo tendré que hacer uso del mata moscas cuando todas las féminas te vean entrar.

Ron bufó y Hermione sujetándolo por el cuello y atrayéndolo hacia ella, lo besó un instante para luego salir del auto. El pelirrojo bajó la ventanilla del copiloto y la muchacha asomó por ella la cabeza.

- Sueña conmigo – Dijo suavemente.

- Siempre lo hago – Contestó él mirándola embobado.

Hermione le lanzó un beso con la mano mientras se alejaba y Ron prendió el motor comenzando a avanzar lentamente. Antes de tomar la esquina, miró por el espejo retrovisor y pudo ver como Viktor Krum (Que llegaba justo en ese momento) se bajaba de su coche y corría para ayudar caballerosamente a Hermione con las bolsas, desapareciendo ambos tras la puerta de la casa de su novia.  
Un dragón estalló dentro del pelirrojo, y parecía lanzar fuego en su interior quemándole las entrañas. Metió la quinta marcha sin pensarlo y desapareció a toda velocidad, como si el hecho de saltarse un semáforo en rojo y casi atropellar a un anciano que cruzaba por un paso de peatones, pudiese apagar los celos que ardían en su interior. Hermione Granger era sin duda alguna un sueño, pero Viktor Krum comenzaba a ser su peor pesadilla.


	10. Lo único que faltó aquella noche

**10. Lo único que faltó aquella noche**

El día de la fiesta amaneció frío y las calles de Londres estaban cubiertas de nieve, incluso pudo verse algo de escarcha en el lago que rodeaba a la Mansión Dashwood. A Ron le encantaba que lo días de Navidad fuesen así, tan blancos… Aquella noche no había dormido especialmente bien y se despertó ojeroso y con dolor de cabeza. Sabía que él era el único culpable de su insomnio. Cuando llegó a casa la noche anterior, sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de llamar a Hermione y averiguar si aquel tipo aun seguía en casa de su novia. Pero decidió finalmente (tras marcar el número cinco veces, para luego colgar una tras otra), que confiaría en ella y con el estomago ardiendo de celos se fue a dormir. En la cama después de dar mil vueltas, sentir que todo le molestaba para conciliar el sueño, como el hecho de que se le arrebujasen las sabanas en los pies o que la almohada de repente se hubiese vuelto tan dura como una piedra, Morfeo decidió que ya era hora de acurrucarlo en sus brazos y dejó entonces que se durmiese. Pero para desgracia del pelirrojo mejor hubiese sido quedarse despierto toda la noche, porque sufrió mil y una pesadillas.

Mientras desayunaba a la mañana siguiente, rememoraba alguna de ellas. Como aquella, en la que de pronto todas las camisetas de su armario parecían ser unas tallas más grandes y él había perdido toda la musculatura y era un chico escuálido. O aquella otra en la que veía como Hermione vestida de novia, caminaba hacia el altar donde él la contemplaba embelesado por la belleza de la joven (ese feliz sueño se le repetía constantemente casi cada noche), pero esta vez fue distinto y en el último momento, cuando despojaba a Hermione del velo que le cubría el rostro, la chica se trasformó inexplicablemente en Viktor Krum y a su lado Lucius Malfoy le sujetaba los anillos…  
Ron se sacudió la cabeza y el dolor cobró intensidad, esa pesadilla era sin duda la peor de todas. La precipitada entrada de Julie lo sobresaltó.

- Buenos días, querido.

El muchacho solo hizo una mueca, ni siquiera tena fuerzas para saludarla como es debido. Julie no lo notó y bebiéndose de un sorbo el café (Ron pensó que aquel líquido hirviendo habría causado ampollas en la lengua de su madrina), añadió:

- Voy al hospital con Minerva. Lily y Nymphadora vendrán a organizar la fiesta de esta noche mientras yo estoy ausente. ¡Ay cariño!... Si puedes échales una mano… y si no, pues… simplemente será mejor que desaparezcas.

Ron rodó los ojos, Julie era siempre tan nerviosa y atropellada.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Minerva esta mañana? – Preguntó ignorando las prisas de su madrina.

- Parece que mucho mejor… Espero que todo salga bien con ese maldito examen. Tengo que irme, Minerva debe estar ya en el coche con Kingsley – Y besándolo en la frente, salió de la misma forma que había entrado… precipitadamente.

El examen médico de Minerva duró más de lo que Julie había previsto y aquello la angustió aun más. No dejaba de llamar insistentemente a la mansión, en realidad no lo hacía para asegurarse de que todo iba bien, con Lily y Nymphadora a cargo de todo estaba segura que iría sobre rueda. Pero mientras llamaba para disculparse y agradecer a sus amigas el favor, evadía su mente de la preocupación por su ama de llaves. Por supuesto que la señora Potter y la señora Lupin hacían oídos sordos a las constantes disculpas de su histérica amiga, ellas lo hacían con todo el amor del mundo.  
Julie miraba insistentemente su reloj, Minerva llevaba casi dos horas con los médicos. Por suerte aquella fue la última vez que tuvo que mirar el esférico de cuarzo porque apenas unos segundos después, una enfermera la avisó que el doctor y la paciente la esperaban en el despacho.

- ¿Estás bien querida? – Preguntó a Minerva nada mas poner un pie en el despacho del doctor Slughorn, luego dándose cuenta que había sido descortés dijo – Buenos días.

- Buenos días Lady Dashwood… Tome asiento por favor – Añadió el médico señalando una silla vacía que había junto a la anciana.

Minerva parecía tener buen color, aquello tranquilizó a Julie.

- Como saben la mayoría de los estudios que hemos realizado a la Señora Macgonagall, tendrán que ser analizados exhaustivamente por los profesionales de San Mungo, y en cuanto estén los resultados (quizá en dos o tres días), yo mismo me pondré en contacto con vosotros – Slughorn exponía los hechos.

Julie abrió la boca para preguntar algo, pero el facultativo continuó hablando sin percatarse de las intenciones de la mujer.

- Aparentemente no hemos visto nada que revista importancia, pero es mejor no aventurarse a dar un diagnóstico definitivo hasta no estar en posesión de los resultados, con datos reales… - Sonrió amablemente - ¿Alguna pregunta?

'Sí, muchas' Pensó Julie y volvió a abrir la boca para hacerle algunas de las que le rondaban la mente, cuando volvió a ser interrumpida y esta vez, por Minerva.

- ¿Puedo seguir realizando mis tareas de siempre, verdad Doctor?

Julie se sorprendió mucho con la pregunta de la anciana. Después de lo sucedido que ni soñara con eso.

- Querida Señora Macgonagall, no creo que sea conveniente que volviese a sus quehaceres después de su desmayo. Debe tomarse las cosas con calma… Los desmayos suceden por algún motivo – Añadió Slughorn con amabilidad.

Minerva resopló malhumorada y Julie se sintió intrigada por la última frase que el médico había pronunciado… Aquel hombre le ocultaba algo y ella no iba a salir de allí hoy sin averiguarlo.

- ¿Alguna pregunta más? No duden que las responderé con mucho gusto – Insistió de nuevo.

- No doctor, muchas gracias – Dijo Julie sonriendo – Vamos Minerva, Kingsley nos espera.

Y diciendo eso dejó el bolso en el suelo, disimuladamente, sin el doctor ni la anciana lo notasen y abandonaron juntas el despacho. Apenas habían avanzado unos pasos, Julie comenzó con su interpretación.

- ¡Oh cielos!... Mi bolso… ¡No lo llevo!

- ¿Lo has traído? – Preguntó preocupada el ama de llaves.

- Por supuesto, nunca salgo sin él – Se puso la mano en la barbilla como si intentase pensar donde lo había dejado y exclamó de pronto – ¡En el despacho de Slughorn! Es el último lugar donde lo sé que lo llevaba.

- Pues será mejor que volvamos a recogerlo – Añadió la anciana.

- ¡No! – Exclamó casi gritando la madrina de Ron – No es necesario Minerva… Tú estás muy cansada. Reúnete con Kingsley… Yo te alcanzaré enseguida.

La anciana movió la cabeza con resignación y comenzó a caminar alejándose de ella a paso lento. Julie regresó al despacho rogando para que el doctor siguiese allí. Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, porque Slughorn salía en ese momento y casi tropieza con ella.

- ¡Lady Dashwood! – Exclamó sobresaltado llevándose una mano al pecho.

- Disculpe doctor, creo que olvidé mi bolso en su despacho.

El médico entró junto a la mujer de nuevo en la habitación y comenzó a buscarlo. Julie, que sabía perfectamente donde estaba el bolso, fue hacia él y se lo colgó del hombro.

- Aquí está – Dijo haciendo que el hombre se girara hacia ella y le sonriera aliviado por el hallazgo – En realidad lo dejé aquí a propósito… Deseaba hablar con usted a solas.

El médico borró de su rostro la sonrisa y la miró con expectación.

- Dígame ¿En que puedo ayudarla?

- Intuyo que usted sabe más de lo que nos ha dicho y me gustaría conocer que es – Julie no tenía tiempo ni paciencia para rodeos.

Slughorn suspiró, tragó saliva y añadió intentado que su voz inspirase serenidad.

- Todas las pruebas que se le han realizado a la Señora Macgonagall no han dado motivo de alarma, a excepción de una. Tenemos serias dudas que su corazón funcione correctamente – Julie se llevó la mano al pecho – Por ello, hemos insistido en profundizar en el estudio de ese órgano en cuestión. Señora Dashwood no debe inquietarse antes de tiempo. Hasta que los resultados no estén en nuestras manos, no debemos sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

- Doctor – Dijo Julie con dificultad, cuando oyó el comentario que Slughorn hizo a Minerva, tuvo la certeza de que había algo mas, pero mientras caminaba hacia el despacho del médico rezaba para estar equivocada – Quiero que en el momento en que sepa con seguridad que le ocurre a Minerva, hable primero conmigo por favor.

Slughorn asistió y Juli se giró para reunirse de nuevo con la anciana y el chofer.

- Lady Dashwood – La llamó, la mujer se volteó hacia él – Le honra su preocupación en extremo por su empleada.

- Señor Slughorn, Minerva Macgonagall es lo mas parecido a una madre que he tenido jamás… Nunca la he considerado una empleada, es parte de la familia – Afirmó con rotundidad – Espero ansiosa su llamada… Buenos días.

Y se alejó del contrariado doctor, cuya única intención con aquel desafortunado comentario, había sido adularla.

Emma no estaría en aquella fiesta. En un evento tan distinguido, no era apropiado que una niña pequeña y su inseparable amigo, pusieran en práctica sus escandalosos juegos. Por esa razón la madre de Nymphadora, la Señora Andrómeda Tonks, iba a ser la encargada de cuidar a los dos niños durante esa noche. Emma estaba feliz y emocionada con la idea, le gustaba la fiesta anual de sus padres simplemente porque aquel acontecimiento le permitía pasar mas tiempo con Teddy y con la abuela de éste (ya que ella no tenía ninguna), porque aquella anciana mujer sabía contar los cuentos de terror mas 'terroríficos' del mundo. Así pues, la pequeña Dashwood tenía sus cosas listas desde primera hora de la mañana, a espera únicamente que su padre viniese de la oficina para llevarla a casa de los Tonks.

Matthew no se hizo de rogar y volvió a casa pronto. Emma, que lo esperaba ansiosa comenzó a dar saltitos cuando lo vio entrar en la mansión.

- ¿Nos vamos ya papá?... ¿Nos vamos?.... ¿Nos vamos? – Preguntaba insistentemente.

- ¡Oh nena!... Yo también me alegro mucho de verte – Contesto él irónicamente y con resignación – Venga, vámonos que Teddy ya debe estar esperándote.

Nymphadora y Lily, que aun seguían en la casa, se miraron y rieron con la escena.

La mansión estaba llena de gente que entraba y salía ultimándolo todo para la fiesta. Justo en el momento en que Matthew y Emma salían, Julie apareció con Minerva.

- ¡Mamá! – Gritó la niña - ¡Me voy con Teddy!

- Que bueno mi amor, diviértete y no le des quebraderos de cabeza a la Señora Tonks – Le recomendó su madre dándole un beso en la frente a la niña.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Minerva? – Preguntó Matthew cuando notó la apatía en el rostro de su mujer.

- Perfectamente, aunque algunas personas se empeñen en pensar que me voy a morir mañana mismo – Contestó mirando de soslayo a Julie, que rodó los ojos resignada.

La anciana no dijo nada más y entró en la casa. Julie la observó con el semblante ensombrecido por la preocupación.

- Supongo que tienes mucho que contarme – Dijo Matthew mientras Emma le tiraba del pantalón y dejaba oír otro '¡Vamos papá!'.

- Después de la fiesta hablamos de esto mi amor – Atajó Julie.

Y volviendo a besar a Emma, entró en la mansión dispuesta a terminar de organizar una fiesta, que en aquel año, y debido a las circunstancias, le apetecía menos que nunca.

Los vestidos que Hermione había comprado para la fiesta, descansaban sobre la cama. Todos eran hermosos y el dilema de la muchacha estaba en cual sería el elegido para lucir aquella noche. Con el cabello húmedo y envuelto en una toalla, Hermione los dejaba caer uno tras otro sobre su cuerpo, imaginando cual de ellos le gustaría mas a Ron. El primero, verde con brillos plateados, era realmente bonito, pero el contraste de su tez blanca con aquel pálido color no terminaba de agradarle. Lo depositó de nuevo sobre la cama y tomó entonces uno fucsia, en realidad aquel color no le gustaba en absoluto, pero Lavender se había puesto demasiado insistente con que le quedaba como un guante y terminó comprándolo para dejar de oír a su amiga. Frunció el ceño mientras se lo probaba de nuevo, seguía sin convencerle y quitándoselo, lo lanzó junto al verde. Por último tomó uno de color anaranjado con brillo dorado, aquel vestido lo compró pensando en que haría juego con el cabello de Ron. Desde que el pelirrojo había aparecido en su vida, todo lo naranja le apasionaba… Rió de su propia bobería. El único problema de aquel extraño color era lo difícil que era combinarlo con unos zapatos. Se dirigió al vestidor con la esperanza de encontrar alguno que le quedasen bien, el dorado sería una buena elección. Abrió un estante tras otro hasta que finalmente encontró unos que parecían perfectos. Fue entonces cuando sintió un dolor agudo en la cabeza. Una percha con uno de sus vestidos más antiguos, se había descolgado golpeándola justo en el cogote. Hermione se giró y agarró con rabia aquel triángulo de madera, mientras se rascaba el chichón. De ella colgaba un vestido que casi no recordaba, pero que al verlo llegó a su memoria el momento justo en que lo usó. Fue un día como hoy hacía ya seis años, acudió a aquella fiesta de los Dashwood con Draco (por aquel entonces eran novios), y allí, sin proponérselo y gracias a la inesperada ayuda de Snape, terminó bailando con el chico mas maravilloso de esa fiesta. Y se dejó, se dejó acariciar por aquel pelirrojo que influía un extraño hechizo sobre ella, aun sabiendo que no era lo correcto, que tenía novio y que prácticamente acababa de conocerlo. Y si aquella música no llega a detenerse… (Hermione se estremeció pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado y nunca ocurrió). Ron le hizo sentir aquella noche algo que nadie había conseguido antes… La hizo sentir mujer.

Miró con nostalgia aquel vestido de seda color marfil y suspiró. De repente una idea cruzó su dolorida cabeza, pero llevarla a cabo dependía única y exclusivamente, de si aun su cuerpo era capaz de caber en ese trozo de tela.

Uno a uno los ilustres y distinguidos invitados de los Dashwood fueron entrando en la mansión. El salón de baile, normalmente cerrado, abría cada año las puertas a aquellas personas tan notorias. Julie y Matthew, como buenos anfitriones, los recibían dándoles la bienvenida. Ron solía saltarse el protocolo y se escabullía de aquella tarea tan aburrida, a pesar de llevarse alguna que otra mirada de desaprobación por parte de su madrina y de paso también de Snape. Pero el pelirrojo tenía la certeza, de que el pequeño enfado que su falta de hospitalidad les producía, solo duraría hasta que la fiesta hubiese comenzado, luego ni se acordarían.

Ron paseaba sus ojos por el salón de baile, sus amigos estaban todos allí. En un rincón Harry y Ginny, hablaban animadamente con una pareja a la que Ron no tenía el gusto de conocer, pero tampoco el interés. Un poco mas alejados de ellos, y junto al enorme abeto navideño cuidadosamente decorado, Lavender bromeaba con Luna. Lovegood estaba preciosa con su vestido amarillo (color que solo ella se atrevería a llevar). A su lado, Draco Malfoy intentaba coger un par de copas de la bandeja que los camareros pasaban veloces delante de su nariz. La segunda copa que el rubio pretendía coger, era para su madre que estaba junto a él, y que casi ni levantaba la vista del suelo. Julie insistía cada año a Narcisa para que acudiese a la fiesta, pero desde su divorcio, la mujer prefería no acudir a eventos con demasiada afluencia de gente. Sin embargo, y por un motivo desconocido incluso para el mismo Draco, sorprendentemente Narcisa aquel año se había dejado convencer, consiguiendo hacer feliz a su hijo. Ron siguió recorriendo con la vista la enorme habitación, allí se encontraban Snape y el Señor Lovegood, probablemente hablando de su tema favorito… los negocios. Ron pudo observar como Lupin y James Potter se acercaban a ellos para unirse a la conversación, mientras sus respectivas esposas reían sin duda enfrascadas en alguna divertida anécdota. Pero la única persona que Ron deseaba ver allí, aun no había llegado y era conciente que no debía tardar en aparecer porque ya hacía rato que había enviado a Kingsley para recogerla. Resopló impaciente y caminó hacia Draco, que al fin había conseguido sus bebidas.

- Buenas noches Señora Black, nos alegra que haya venido – Saludó dirigiéndose a Narcisa, la llamó por su nombre de soltera.

- Buenas noches muchacho – Su tono denotaba cierto escepticismo. Narcisa había cambiado, pero aun conservaba ciertos prejuicios adquiridos a lo largo de los años y de los que era muy difícil deshacerse, aunque tratara de disimularlos.

- ¿Aun no ha llegado Hermione? – Preguntó Draco mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa.

Ron negó con la cabeza, no quería admitirlo pero estaba preocupado… Y el motivo de su preocupación era Krum y su insistente forma de estar siempre en medio. Desechó la idea absurda que se paseaba por su cabeza y miró instintivamente hacia la puerta de entrada. Justo en ese momento Neville y Cho, que estaba deslumbrante, hicieron acto de presencia. Ron le dio con el codo a Draco para captar su atención, el rubio supo enseguida lo que su amigo le quería mostrar y bramó.

- Comienza la acción.

Neville los vio al instante y agitó la mano entusiasmado, su novia esbozó una sonrisa y guiñó descaradamente un ojo a Draco, tanto, que Ron lo vio y abrió los ojos atónito por la desfachatez de la joven. El rubio suspiró resignado y se acercó inconscientemente a Lavender. La rubia pensó que su chico le estaba haciendo una carantoña y le sonrió, pero aquella sonrisa se esfumó rápido de su cara cuando vio quienes se acercaban a ellos y lo impresionantemente bella que lucia Cho con aquel vestido plateado. Lavender seguía sintiendo un complejo de inferioridad con respecto a su rival. Siempre se había considerado mucho menos distinguida y bonita que Cho, y nunca supo que era realmente lo que Draco había visto para enamorarse tan locamente de ella y de ahí su eterno miedo a que algún día se diese cuenta que no era lo que él buscaba y terminara abandonándola para siempre. Pero de ese absurdo complejo, solo ella era conciente porque era algo que trataba de ocultar a toda costa. Como si pensase que Cho iba a arrebatárselo en ese mismo instante, Lavender tomó con fuerza la mano de su novio y éste apretó la de ella también.

- Buenas noches y feliz navidad – Saludó Neville recorriendo con sus oscuros ojos a todos sus amigos y deteniéndolos en Luna, que parecía esconderse detrás de Lavender.

Todos sin excepción devolvieron el saludo. Neville se interesó por la ausencia de Hermione, pero no hizo falta que nadie le contestara porque Luna aviso que caminaba hacia ellos. Ron se giró para ver a su novia y entonces se quedó de piedra. Si aquella hermosa mujer no era un ángel, es porque nadie había colocado un par de alas blancas en su espalda. Hermione estaba bellísima, mas que nunca y Ron supo porque… La muchacha llevaba puesto aquel vestido, que para el resto de los que circulaban por el salón, no dejaba de ser más que un delicado y hermoso trozo de tela color marfil, pero para Ron significaba mucho más. Dejó ver en su rostro una sonrisa y su corazón comenzó a golpear con violencia su pecho. Sintió un cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos, al recordar la primera vez que palpó el tacto suave de la piel de aquella chica que le había robado el corazón. Y Hermione lo sabía… Sabía que Ron había reconocido el vestido, sabía que era tan feliz como ella. El pelirrojo caminó hacia su novia y cuando llegó a ella la tomó de las manos.

- Estás…

No pudo concluir el halago porque un suspiro lo ahogó en su garganta. Hermione sonrió ruborizada.

De pronto la música inundó la estancia. Julie y Matthew habían entrado en el salón después de dar la bienvenida a todos los invitados y abrieron el baile, como aquella vez hacía seis años, pero ahora se miraban distinto y la madrina de Ron se había ruborizado en los brazos de su esposo. Siempre se sonrojaba cuando Matthew clavaba en ella su penetrante mirada azul, porque lo hacía tan intensamente que parecía querer desnudarla. Ron tiró suavemente de su novia hacia la pista de baile y muchos de los allí presentes los imitaron. Hermione posó una mano sobre el pecho de Ron y éste colocó la suya en la espalda desnuda de la muchacha. Ella sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral. Era increíble que después de tanto tiempo y de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, Ron aun fuese capaz de causar ese tipo de reacción en ella. Con ritmo acompasado y armonioso, comenzaron la danza. El pelirrojo no dejaba de mirar a su chica, como si lo que giraba a su alrededor no existiese mas allá de ella. Hermione cerró los ojos cuando notó como él deslizaba la mano hasta su cintura y la aproximaba hacia su cuerpo. Sintió entonces el corazón desbocado de Ron golpearle el pecho y la proximidad de aquellos labios que deseaban robarle un beso. En otro tiempo, la música habría cesado y ella en contra de sus deseos, pero haciendo lo que creía correcto, habría salido corriendo alejándose de él. Pero esta vez la música no dejó de sonar y cuando se vino a dar cuenta, los labios de Ron ya estaban sobre los suyos… Aquel recuerdo maravilloso se había completado en su memoria con lo único que faltó aquella noche… Un beso.

Luna observaba desde su rincón como Neville bailaba algo desmañado con Cho, que resoplaba fastidiada. Pero la rubia pensaba que era encantadora la forma en que intentaba no aplastar el pequeño pie de su novia, con cada torpe movimiento de baile y no podía evitar reír cuando veía como no lo conseguía y propinaba un doloroso pisotón a Cho. Muy cerca de ellos Harry intentaba, casi con éxito, llevar el ritmo de la música, sin duda Ginny estaba haciendo progresos con su marido. Luna siguió observando a sus amigos, Lavender y Draco habían dejado de bailar y abandonaban la pista caminando en dirección a ella. La rubia parecía cojear y tenía el rostro contraído por algún disgusto, Luna tardó poco en descubrir que era aquello que tanto había enojado a su amiga.

- ¿Te lo puedes creer? Mira esto, es el colmo de la mala suerte – Decía mostrándole uno de sus zapatos que parecía haber perdido el tacón – Y lo peor de todo es que me han costado una pasta… los voy a denunciar ¡Te lo juro!

Draco ahogó una risa y por ello se llevó una de las miradas inquisidoras de su novia.

- Habla con Julie, estoy segura que ella podrá ayudarte… quizá pueda prestarte alguno que te quede bien – Le recomendó Luna con dificultad, mientras veía como Malfoy seguía haciendo esfuerzos para romper a reír.

Lavender resopló con fuerza y desapareció blasfemando y cojeando entre la gente, con el zapato roto en la mano en busca de la única persona que podía salvarla en ese momento. Fue entonces cuando Draco y Luna estallaron en risas. El rubio casi lloraba de tanto aguantar. Su novia no se caracterizaba precisamente por que esas pequeñas cosas le saliesen bien y a él le encantaba verla tan enfurruñada con aquello, que a su parecer, carecía de trascendencia, pero que estaba claro que para Lavender era algo de vital importancia.

- Cuando Julie le preste algún calzado volverá a ser la chica feliz de siempre… Ella es así – Dijo Draco cuando la risa le permitió hablar mientras se pasaba los dedos por los ojos húmedos.

Luna asintió enérgicamente. Hubo un silencio de pronto entre los dos. Luna pensó que tal vez aquel era un buen momento para hablar con su amigo, ahora que parecía estar de tan buen humor. Tomó aire, se armó de valor y se dispuso a proponerle algo, que a su juicio, Draco rechazaría con casi toda seguridad.

- Draco… - Dijo suavemente para captar su atención.

- ¿Sí? – Contestó él sin poder quitar su semblante risueño.

- Necesito hablar contigo… pero aquí hay demasiada gente.

El rubio borró fulminantemente la sonrisa de sus labios y el gris de sus ojos inundó la mirada de su amiga.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Sígueme por favor…

Luna caminó hacia el jardín y Draco la siguió intrigado con el misterio que se traía la joven, hacia frio fuera. Cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de los ojos y los oídos de los invitados, Luna prosiguió ante la mirada escéptica de su amigo.

- Quiero que sepas que no me atrevería a pedirte esto sino lo considerase necesario – Draco se cruzó de brazos y Luna continuó – Necesito tu ayuda para alejar a Cho de Neville.

El rubio dejó escapar una risa burlona e incrédula y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

- No quiero tener nada que ver con esa chica – Sentenció.

- Eres el único que puede hacer algo para abrir los ojos a Neville… Tú más que nadie sabes que ella lo está utilizando… eso es muy cruel.

- No voy a ayudarte Luna. Cho es un peligro para mi relación con Lavender y no voy a permitir que ella sufra. Sé que tu intención es usarme como cebo – Dijo alzando una ceja.

Luna clavó la vista en el suelo, Draco era difícil de engañar y en realidad, era justamente eso lo que iba a pedirle. Usar a su rubio amigo para que Cho cayese en una trampa y Neville pudiese pillarla con las manos en la masa, desengañándose de una vez por todas de ella. Era un plan brillante (eso era lo que la chica pensaba), pero para que fuese un éxito necesitaba contar con Draco y él no estaba dispuesto a ayudarla… Y en fondo, y muy a su pesar, no había esperado otra cosa de él.

- Tú no lo entiendes Luna, Cho nos está haciendo mas daño del que piensas… Lavender parece cansada en ocasiones, no somos del todo felices porque ella sigue insistiendo y aunque logremos desengañar a Neville, eso no hará que Cho se dé por vencida y seguirá intentando reconquistarme… No veo mi beneficio en esto, sin embargo si acepto, puedo perder mucho… No tengo razón alguna para hacerlo.

Y sin querer continuar con aquella conversación, Draco se giró y comenzó a caminar alejándose de Luna. La muchacha comenzó a darlo todo por perdido y su respiración se hizo pesada y violenta… ¿Es que nadie iba a ayudarla?... De pronto gritó.

- ¡¿Quieres una razón?!

Draco se detuvo sin voltearse nuevamente hacia ella. Luna volvió a gritar.

- ¡Entonces hazlo por mí!... ¡Hazlo para que esta opresión que siento en el pecho desaparezca!... ¡Hazlo para que pueda dormir por las noches y comer durante el día!... ¡Hazlo porque no sé como arrancar a Neville de mis pensamientos y de mi corazón!...

Draco abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendido… Tragó saliva y se giró, entonces pudo ver como su amiga se cubría el rostro con las manos y sollozaba. Se sintió como un desalmado, pero tenía claro que debía mantenerse lo más alejado que le fuese posible de Cho, si quería seguir conservando su relación con Lavender. Luna acababa de confesarle de forma desesperada que estaba enamorada de iluso de Longbottom… Seguía clavado en el mismo sitio, observando como la rubia se deshacía en lágrimas. Si se decidía a dar un paso hacia ella, cedería. Su mente comenzaba a parecerse a una olla expres, cerró los ojos, tomó aire y se acercó lentamente a Luna, pensando que tarde o temprano terminaría arrepintiéndose de lo que iba a hacer. Cuando llegó a su lado, la abrazó y la muchacha se aferró con fuerza a él.

- Sé que soy muy egoísta contigo Draco – Dijo la rubia entrecortadamente por los sollozos – Si Cho amase a Neville de verdad, yo no me interpondría entre ellos… Pero no lo ama y aunque Neville nunca llegue a sentir más que una simple amistad por mí, no soporto que lo engañe de esa forma… Mientras no vea a la verdadera Cho, yo no tendré ninguna oportunidad con él.

- Lavender no estará de acuerdo – Señaló Draco dejando de abrazarla.

- No tiene por qué saberlo, cuando todo esté solucionado se lo diremos… No te preocupes yo seré la culpable de todo, le diré que te chantajeé, que te opusiste en todo momento… no sé, ya me inventaré algo…

Luna miraba a Draco como si su vida dependiese de si el aceptaba o no lo que le proponía. El muchacho se pasó la mano por el rostro preocupado, aquello seguía sin gustarle. Resopló con fuerza resignado y dijo.

- ¡Una vez!... Lo vamos a intentar una sola vez, si no funciona no cuentes conmigo de nuevo.

Luna sonrió ampliamente, se mordió el labio inferior y se colgó del cuello de su amigo tan entusiasmada, que el joven tuvo que separarla pronto porque lo asfixiaba.

- Neville es un idiota redomado si no se da cuenta que siempre tuvo a su lado a la mujer de su vida.

- Gracias Draco… pero yo tampoco le he demostrado nunca nada. Estaremos en contacto, te haré saber el mejor momento para intentarlo.

Luna besó a su amigo en la mejilla y caminando a paso lento entró de nuevo en el salón. Draco la observó mientras se alejaba… Aquella chica extraña, insignificante para muchos, que parecía nunca estar… Aquella joven que hacía meses que había perdido la sonrisa, esa mueca eterna que no la abandonaba nunca… Aquella muchacha, amiga fiel de sus amigos, iba a meterlo en el mayor embrollo de su vida, única y exclusivamente porque se había enamorado del mayor idiota que pisaba la tierra.  
Draco suspiró y pudo ver, a través de los grandes ventanales del salón de baile, como la gente continuaba divirtiéndose dentro, y como Lavender, que había vuelto a recuperar la sonrisa y parecía no cojear, estiraba el cuello recorriendo con sus verdes ojos el salón buscándolo. La muchacha se detuvo junto a Luna que entraba en ese momento y ésta señaló hacia el jardín. Unos segundos después Draco pudo oír la voz de su novia diciendo.

- ¡Oh Cielos!... ¿Qué haces aquí?... Te vas a helar, ¡Mira! – Señaló con el dedo hacia los zapatos que Julie le había prestado.

Draco sonrió tristemente, él jamás podría hacer daño a aquella chica medio loca que lo hacía tan feliz, pero algo en su fuero interno le repetía una y otra vez que ayudar a Luna Lovegood, iba a traerle muchos quebraderos de cabeza. Se acercó a la joven y cogiéndola desprevenida, la besó con pasión. Lavender sorprendida no opuso resistencia al beso alocado de su novio y cuando Draco decidió que ya se había desahogado suficiente, dijo sin separar apenas su rostro del de ella.

- Júrame que pase lo que pase y oigas lo que oigas, siempre confiarás en mí.

Lavender se separó con presteza de él y mirándolo con cierto recelo preguntó.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso?... ¿Ocurre algo?

- No, nada mi amor, solo necesito que me lo prometas – Insistió.

- No existe nadie en el mundo en quien confíe tan ciegamente como en ti… Pero me dejaste preocupada.

- Olvídalo, supongo que todo este asunto de Neville y Cho me tiene bastante alterado nada mas – Solapó un poco la verdad.

- Yo siempre confiaré en ti.

- Es lo único que deseo escuchar… Te amo – Admitió atrayéndola de nuevo hacia él.

- Pues yo a ti no, porque eres un desconsiderado… En toda la noche hemos bailado apenas un par de canciones y yo ya tengo calzado nuevo y entero, así que… - Lavender le lanzó una sonrisa ingenua que hizo que el corazón de Draco se fundiese.

- ¿Querría concederme el siguiente baile Señorita Brown? – Preguntó él entre bromas mostrando todo su atractivo.

- Será un placer apuesto caballero – Contestó ella en el mismo tono desenfadado.

Draco le tendió la mano y su chica puso la suya encima, mientras caminaban juntos de nuevo hacia la fiesta.

En la pista todos parecían divertirse mucho. Ron y Hermione seguían bailando como si solo ellos estuviesen en la enorme habitación. La joven miraba a su novio cautivada y en su interior agradecía que nadie pudiese estropear ese momento, y cuando pensó en nadie, pensó en Pansy. Invitarla fue un impulso del que luego se arrepintió, cuando barajó la posibilidad de que la chica finalmente se decidiese a acudir, pero ya hacía mucho que la fiesta había comenzado y no había señal alguna de Pansy. Tal vez ya no era esa chica arrogante y malcriada que conoció años atrás, y ahora era capaz de tener la conciencia suficiente para saber que había ciertos sitios en los que, a pesar de haber sido invitada, no era bien recibida. Suspiró, aquello no tenía demasiada importancia, pero de todos modos, se alegraba de no verla rondando cerca de Ron.  
Ensimismada en su baile seguía la pareja, cuando la espalda de Ron chocó inesperadamente con alguien, se giró para disculparse y no pudo más que ahogar una risa mientras Snape, con el ceño fruncido, lo fulminaba con la mirada. En sus brazos, una muy azorada Narcisa. Nadie hizo ningún comentario y el abogado volvió a su danza con la madre de Draco. Ron y Hermione caminaron lentamente hacia el joven Malfoy que bailaba feliz con su novia, el pelirrojo le tocó en el hombro.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó fastidiado con la interrupción.

- Nunca lo había pensado, pero mirándolos con detenimiento creo que hacen muy buena pareja – Ironizó Ron mordiéndose el labio para no reír, mientras señalaba con el dedo hacia la curiosa pareja.

Draco se puso rojo y entrecerró los ojos, Lavender soltó una risita que hizo que su novio apretara con rabia los labios.

- Mi madre aun no está preparada para eso – murmuró entre dientes.

- Draco solo están bailando – Añadió Lavender pasándole la mano por la cintura.

El rubio bufó y lanzó una mirada asesina a sus amigos y a su novia, cuando escuchó como estallaban en risas.

A su alrededor continuó la fiesta mas popular de la ciudad, la única capaz de reunir en el mismo espacio a políticos renombrados, aristócratas estirados, hijos bastardos, antiguas camareras de algún mugriento y olvidado bar, y a un chico de barrio pelirrojo… Pero en aquella hipócrita sociedad nada importaba, si la comida era buena, el vino caro y la música nunca dejaba de sonar.

* * *

**Bueno éste capítulo es muy relajado, como la calma que precede a la tempestad... Comienza la acción... un beso y espero que os haya gustado, gracias por seguir ahí.. dejeis o no reviews.**


	11. Un día en el zoo

**11. Un día en el Zoo**

Se había levantado de la cama bastante tarde, la noche anterior estuvo de fiesta con unos amigos. Desayunaba tranquilamente, mirando a través de la ventana como en aquel veinticinco de Diciembre lucia un sol esplendido a pesar de ser Navidad y estar en pleno invierno. Pansy sonrió, aquel sol era algo bastante inusual para la fecha, pero le hacía sentirse bien. Se concentró de nuevo en su tazón de copos de avena, que ya habían comenzado a chocolatear la leche. Giró sus grandes ojos claros hacia el interior de su habitación y pudo ver, aun desde la noche anterior, un elegante vestido sobre el diván. Probablemente si hubiese decidido acudir a la fiesta de Ron, habría usado ese. Pero, aunque estuvo toda la tarde barajando la posibilidad de ir, finalmente no lo hizo. Y no lo hizo por tres razones muy claras (al menos para ella), la primera porque sabía a ciencia cierta que su primo Draco estaría allí y no le apetecía nada volver a discutir con aquel cabezota sin remedio. La segunda razón porque creyó (y creyó bien), que la invitación de Hermione fue pura cortesía y que en realidad lo que menos deseaba esa chica era su presencia en esa fiesta. Y por último, y a su juicio la razón más poderosa de todas, era Ron. Y lo era porque no podría haberse comportado con él como le hubiese gustado, con la mirada de Hermione clavada sobre ella todo el tiempo. Porque cada caricia o beso que diese a su novia, para ella hubiese sido como si una daga fría y afilada se clavase en su corazón. Lo era porque, aquella noche, en aquel ambiente distendido, no habría podido refrenar el impulso de besarlo, sin importarle las consecuencias. Por todo aquello, finalmente se quitó su vestido y lo dejó caer sobre el diván, justo donde aun seguía. Y se fue de fiesta con sus amigos. Muchos hombres se habían acercado a ella durante esa noche, y en otros tiempos no habría dudado pasarla con alguno de ellos, pero la realidad era que había estado abstraída casi todo el tiempo y no encontró nadie que pudiese apartar a Ron de su pensamiento, ni siquiera durante unas horas.

Se llevó la primera cucharada de su desayuno a la boca, pero no llegó a introducirla dentro. Tenía el estomago cerrado desde hacia varias semanas. Dejó la cuchara sobre el cuenco de leche y lo retiró de ella con mirándolo con repugnancia. Hundió la cara entre sus manos y exclamó en voz alta.

- ¡De todos los hombres del planeta, me enamoro del único con el que jamás tendré una maldita oportunidad!

Golpeó con ambos puños fuertemente la mesa y luego con el dorso de la mano empujó con furia el tazón y lo lanzó fuera. Todo quedó manchado de leche y los cereales se pegaban al suelo y a los muebles de la cocina. El rostro de Pansy dejaba ver una mezcla de angustia y frustración y su respiración era agitada. Luego intentando autocontrolarse para no llorar, se pasó la mano por el cabello, aun despeinado, y se levantó resignada dispuesta a limpiar todo lo que su arrebato pasional había ensuciado.

Ron se desperezaba en la cama, y a juzgar como lo hacía daba la sensación de que había crecido al menos veinte centímetros más. A su lado un cuerpo de mujer semi desnudo se giró y se abrazó a él. Ron miró cautivado a su novia que respiraba aun bajo el ritmo acompasado del sueño. A los pies de la cama de Hermione, se encontraba su vestido de seda marfil y la camisa blanca de Ron entrelazados. El pelirrojo pasó sus dedos por la espalda desnuda de la joven haciéndola estremecer y ella sin abrir los ojos sonrió diciendo.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días dormilona. Feliz Navidad – Añadió él y dejó un suave beso sobre su hombro – Despierta, sabes que debemos levantarnos. Estoy seguro que Emma lleva ya una hora esperándonos.

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente y vio como su novio la miraba con una sonrisa ladeada.

- Tienes razón, pero no quiero levantarme – Reconoció casi ronroneando como una gatita abrazándose a él con mas fuerza.

Ambos notaron el calor que emitían la piel de sus cuerpos desnudos.

- ¡Oh Dios Hermione!... No seas cruel conmigo, si haces esto no podré levantarme de aquí en todo el día y prometimos llevar a Emma al zoológico – Dijo casi suplicando, pero sin poder evitar acercar sus labios a los de ella para besarla.

Hermione entrelazó los dedos por el cabello de Ron y con un movimiento lo acercó a ella con fuerza. Ron comenzó a acariciar el suave cuerpo de su novia y ella sonreía bajo los labios del joven. Nada podía evitar que volviesen a entregarse el uno al otro… bueno, tal vez hubo algo. Una inoportuna llamada de Julie, algo alterada, preguntando porque diablos no estaban ya en la mansión. Su hija llevaba más de una hora esperándolos. La pareja tuvo que aplazar su instante de pasión para otro momento. Ron resoplaba bastante malhumorado mientras se embutía en unos tejanos y se colocaba un jersey azul de cuello de cisne, que escogió de entre la ropa que guardaba en el armario de Hermione. La chica sin embargo se lo tomó con algo más de filosofía y ahogaba alguna que otra risa al ver el rostro contraído de su novio.

Sin detenerse a desayunar, llegaron en menos de media hora a la mansión. Nada mas entrar en el comedor, se encontraron de bruces con la inquietante mirada oscura de Julie que parecía querer lanzarle cuchillos. Hermione se sonrojó, pero Ron se sentó a la mesa y se sirvió un poco de café, estaba hambriento.

- Una hora Ron… ¡Santo cielo!... ¿Qué demonios estabais haciendo? – les regañaba en voz baja para que la niña no la oyese.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron el uno al otro, Hermione se sonrojó aun mas… notaba como le ardían las mejillas, se sentó junto a su novio y echó en un vaso vacío un poco de zumo de naranja. Ron resopló con fuerza y le dio un mordisco a una fresca y apetitosa manzana, su madrina lo miró desaprobación.

- ¡Ron!... Al fin llegaste… ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Emma acababa de entrar en el comedor portando en sus manos la muñeca que Santa Claus, le había dejado aquella misma noche como regalo de Navidad. Su madre la miró regañándola por su falta de educación y la niña añadió bajito y sonrojándose.

- Buenos días, Feliz Navidad – Pero no pudo reprimir volver a preguntar - ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

- Cuando este par de dormilones terminen su desayuno y Harry y… - Julie dejó de hablar porque oyó como llamaban a la puerta y Harry y Ginny entraron al comedor un instante después, la madrina de Ron les sonrió y añadió mirando a su hija – Bueno cariño, a ellos no vas a tener que esperarlos. Buenos días pareja.

- Buenos días. Feliz Navidad – Saludaron.

El día anterior Ron y Hermione habían prometido a Emma que la llevarían al zoológico como regalo de Navidad. Así que la niña estaba muy entusiasmada y había insistido que Kingsley la recogiese de casa de los Tonks muy temprano para estar lista pronto. Le encantaba pasar todo un día en compañía de su hermano y la novia de éste, personas a las que adoraba tanto como a sus padres y a Teddy. Harry y Ginny se habían apuntado a la excursión con ellos cuando se enteraron de sus planes. Y así fue como en menos de una hora ya cruzaban las puertas del recinto de los animales. Aunque pareciese increíble, el zoológico estaba repleto de gente, que al igual que Ron y los demás, habían decidido pasar allí aquel soleado día de Navidad en compañía de sus hijos, hermanos o nietos. Emma estaba muy feliz y se notaba en sus ojitos azules, porque brillaban con tanta intensidad que parecían llenos de luminosas estrellitas. Lo único que echaba en falta era a su amigo Teddy, pero éste pasaba siempre ese día en familia y en casa de sus abuelos maternos.

Matthew descendía por las escaleras, desperezándose. Hacía mucho tiempo que estaba despierto pero había estado repasando algunos documentos importantes sin levantarse de la cama. Su esposa le había subido el desayuno para que su nerviosa hija no lo importunara. Aun quedaban empleados deambulando por la casa, limpiando los restos de la fiesta de la noche anterior. Según bajaba vio como Julie salía del salón y le sonreía apoyada en la barandilla de la escalera.

- ¿Ya se fueron los chicos?

- Sí, al fin. Más de una hora han tenido esperando a la pobre Emma. Esos chicos pierden la noción del tiempo cuando están juntos – Dijo Julie rodando los ojos.

- Los entiendo perfectamente, a mí me pasa igual contigo – Añadió él con voz seductora acercándose a ella y tomándolas por la cintura - ¿Te has dado cuenta de que estamos solos?

Julie miró a su alrededor, los empleados iban y venían de un lado a otro y Minerva asomaba de vez en cuando la cabeza por el umbral de la cocina para ver si todo iba bien, pero lo hacía a escondidas para evitar una regañina por parte de la madrina de Ron.

- ¿Solos? – rió Julie.

- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, sin Emma rondándonos todo el tiempo… ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no lo estamos?... ¡Cinco años!... ¡Uf! Casi ni me acuerdo de esa sensación – dijo él – Voy a llevarte a almorzar al mejor sitio de Londres. Tendremos una relajada y deliciosa comida, y luego volveremos a casa pronto, y haremos el amor hasta que solo nos queden fuerzas para respirar.

- ¡Matt! – exclamó Julie ruborizándose y golpeándole con la palma de la mano en el pecho, mirando hacia los lados convulsivamente, rogando para que ningún empleado lo hubiese escuchado.

Matthew rió ante el pueril bochorno de su esposa y plantándole un sonoro beso en los labios se alejó hacia el comedor mientras añadía.

- No es necesario que te diga que te pongas guapa porque lo eres, pero arréglate porque nos vamos pronto… ¡Ah! Ponte algo informal.

Julie suspiró, a sus treinta y seis años, aquel hombre la hacía sentir como una fascinada adolescente de quince. Sintió un agradable escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando pensó en el maravilloso día que le esperaba y subió con presteza las escaleras hacia el piso superior.

- ¿Estás lista? – Gritó Neville desde el salón.

Cho no contestó y salió del dormitorio luciendo increíblemente bella. Neville lanzó un suspiro que hizo reír a su novia.

- Vivo con un ángel – Añadió.

Cho se ruborizo inexplicablemente y primera vez en su vida sintió algo dentro de ella, algo que le hizo sentir nauseas y que comprendió al instante que había sido un remordimiento.

- No soy un ángel – Dijo convencida de ello.

Neville no hizo caso al comentario de su novia y colocándole el abrigo sobre los hombros abandonaron el apartamento.

Los Longbottom organizaban cada año una comida familiar en su mansión y ese año Neville iba a ir acompañado de una mujer. Luna solía acudir con su padre a aquella reunión. Ambas familias eran grandes amigas y desde que la Cyntia Lovegood abandonara a su esposo y a su hija, estos solían pasar el día de Navidad con la familia de Neville. Ese año iba a ser igual que todos los años y los invitados los mismos, solo había una excepción, el hijo de Frank y Alice Longbottom tenía novia, y por lo tanto Luna ya no sería su pareja en la mesa.  
Cho estaba nerviosa, su farsa estaba llegando muy lejos. Neville la llevaba a su casa por primera vez para presentársela oficialmente a sus padres. Ella nunca imaginó que aquel cruel juego pudiese durar tanto. Pensó que al saberlo, Luna correría a contarles el chisme a sus amigos y éstos pondrían el grito en el cielo, pero que terminarían aceptando a Neville sin condiciones. Pero la rubia había mantenido el secreto ¡Dos meses! Y en aquel tiempo, y hasta ahora, ya había pasado medio año, y su relación con Neville había avanzado demasiado y ya casi no podía controlar nada. Eso sin contar que cada día que pasaba junto a él se sentía la persona más abominable del planeta.

Neville conducía con cautela, era un chico responsable y muy precavido y nunca, bajo ningún concepto apartaba la vista de la carretera. Cho lo observó durante unos minutos. Aquel muchacho era tan inocente, le había sido tan sencillo engañarlo que sentía pena por él. Neville fue un objetivo fácil de alcanzar, al contrario que Draco, que aun se le resistía. Todo lo concerniente a ese rubio tentador la volvía loca y no dudaba que Neville era un buen chico, que la amaba y que si ella se lo propusiese sería muy feliz a su lado. Pero había algo que no podía evitar y ese algo era que no lo amaba y no lo amaría nunca. Aparto la vista de su novio y miró al frente, cerró los ojos con fuerza… Sabía que estaba siendo muy cruel con él y que aquel muchacho de mirada ingenua y sonrisa amable sufriría mucho por su culpa y tenía muy claro que ella no era más que una cobarde. Pero hacía muchos años que había decidido que no lo importaba el sufrimiento ajeno, solo el suyo propio… porque a fin de cuentas, nadie nunca se había preocupado por lo que ella pudiese llegar a sentir o a sufrir…  
Neville detuvo el coche y salió él para abrir caballerosamente la puerta a su novia.

- ¿Nerviosa? – Preguntó.

- Sí – Contestó ella con sinceridad.

- No te preocupes, te van a adorar igual que te adoro yo – vaticinó él.

Y tomándola por la cintura, caminó junto a ella hacia la casa de sus padres mientras inconscientemente, se palpaba el bolsillo del pantalón y sonrió feliz.

- ¿A que hora tomaron el avión? – Preguntó Ron mientras saqueaba sin piedad una bolsa gigante de patatas fritas, sin apartar la vista de Emma que estaba junto a Hermione y trataba que una cebra comiese una zanahoria de su diminuta mano.  
- Creo que a las nueve de la mañana – Contestó Ginny, mirando también a la niña - ¡Emma te va a morder!... ¡Deja tranquilo al animal! – Gritó cuando vio como el cuadrúpedo abría demasiado la boca para alcanzar la apetitosa raíz.  
- A Draco no le apetecía nada ir, pero todos los años pasan el día de Navidad con los abuelos maternos de Lavender y éste no iba a ser una excepción, ya deben estar allí – Aclaró Harry introduciendo una mano en la bolsa de patatas de Ron.

De pronto los tres jóvenes miraron hacia donde estaban la niña y Hermione, la muchacha había dejado oír una carcajada cuando la cebra arrebató repentinamente la zanahoria de la mano de Emma y ésta sobresaltada, cayó de nalgas en el suelo. Hermione la ayudó a levantarse y le sacudían el vestido, ante la horrorizada mirada de Ginny que se había llevado un buen susto. Caminando lentamente se reunieron con los demás. Ron se limpió las manos aceitosas por las patatas y cogió a la niña en brazos que lloriqueaba buscando los mimos de su hermano ante la divertida mirada de los otros.

- Creo que ya es buena hora para pensar en acercarnos al restaurante y almorzar algo – Convino Harry.

Todos asintieron y caminaron en busca de una deliciosa comida con la que saciar el apetito. Emma se calmó enseguida, los sollozos habían sido puro teatro únicamente para captar la atención del pelirrojo, pero como ya lo había logrado, olvidó su 'accidente' con rapidez. El restaurante estaba a medio llenar y no les fue difícil adquirir una mesa, ordenaron la comida y almorzaron tranquilamente disfrutando de la gastronomía e intentando que Emma probase un poco de todo. Cuando terminaron, Harry y Ginny decidieron pasar por la tienda de regalos del Zoológico. Pero Ron había comido demasiado y necesitaba sentarse en algún lugar donde hacer apaciblemente la digestión y así poder seguir el ritmo incansable de Emma. Así pues, se separaron, pero quedaron en verse de nuevo una hora mas tarde frente a la puerta del restaurante.

Cho se sentía como pez fuera del agua, los padres de Neville la habían recibido con mucho entusiasmo, solo la anciana Señora Longbotton, la abuela de Neville, fue más recatada con su saludo. La muchacha mostraba una sonrisa mecánica en su rostro pero en el fondo deseaba salir de allí cuanto antes. Los Lovegood aun no habían llegado y Cho agradecía que fuese así. Luna la ponía nervosa, intuía que aquella chica estaba enamorada de su novio y lo pudo confirmar cuando le lanzó aquel horrible comentario en la boda de Harry y Ginny. El control que mantuvo Luna para no romperle la cara en ese mismo instante, la dejó muy sorprendida porque aquello que le dijo fue realmente cruel por su parte. Y luego aquella misma muchacha, la llamó para invitarla a pasar, con ella y sus amigas, una tarde de compras. Sinceramente Luna Lovegood la desconcertaba mucho. En su lugar ella le abría arrancado los ojos con una cucharilla de té y por supuesto no la habría invitado a ningún sitio. Sumida estaba en esos pensamientos y por ello no oyó que habían tocado a la puerta, pero cunado se vino a dar cuenta, Xenophilius Lovegood y su hija entraban en el salón. Frank Longbottom se acercó a su gran amigo y lo abrazó con efusividad. Luego besó paternalmente a Luna en la frente añadiendo.

- Lovegood cada año tu hija está más bella.

Xenophilius asintió orgulloso de su pequeña, pero Luna estaba demasiado ocupada buscando con la mirada a Neville como para agradecer cumplidos. Y lo vio, allí, junto a su abuela, riendo, y sosteniendo una bebida en una mano y un canapé en la otra. Sintió como el pecho se le hinchaba de aire y de sus labios se escapaba un suspiro incontrolado. Cho que al fin la se había dado cuenta de su presencia, intento camuflarse entre los invitados para poder observarla con detenimiento. Notó como los ojos de la que tiempo atrás fue su compañera de colegio y con la que paso buenos momentos, brillaban, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y sonreía con cara de boba mientras contemplaba a Neville. Por un momento se detuvo a pensar que Luna y ella tenían mas cosas en común de lo que suponían, porque ambas amaban a personas que no las correspondían, y no hay nada en el mundo peor que amar sin ser correspondido. Neville giró la cabeza hacia Luna y sonrió. El muchacho había pensado que después de lo ocurrido entre ellos, su amiga no acudiría aquel año a la reunión, pero lo había hecho y se lo agradecía enormemente. Dejó a su abuela casi con la palabra en la boca y se acercó a ella tomandola de las manos, con aquel contacto consiguio que el corazón de la joven saltase dentro de su pecho. Cho no apartó la vista de ellos y seguía la escena con atención.

- Estás preciosa – Dijo y no era un cumplido, lo pensaba de verdad.

- Gracias – Contestó ella sonrojándose aun mas.

- No Luna, gracias a ti por venir. No imaginas lo importante que es para mí tu presencia hoy aquí.

Cho decidió que ya era la hora de dar la cara y salió de su escondite en dirección a ellos.

- Hola – Saludó intentando parecer amable.

- ¿Estás aquí?... ¿Dónde te habías metido? – Pregunto Neville tomándola por la cintura.

Luna no contestó al saludo de Cho, el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido por completo y una sombra gris cubría ahora su pálido rostro. Cho notó el cambio de ánimo de la muchacha pero intentó mostrar indiferencia.

- Creo que ya es hora de pasar al comedor – Advirtió la novia de Neville cuando vio como los demás invitados tomaban esa dirección.

Neville asintió y sin soltar la cintura de Cho, pasaron dentro. Luna los siguió arrastrando los pies con apatía.

El comedor de los Longbottom era bastante amplio casi tanto como el de la Mansión Dashwood. Alrededor de un extensa y barroca mesa de roble, habían dispuesta una doce sillas. Era sin duda una reunión familiar e íntima, en la que solo había tres personas que no llevaban el apellido Longbottom, Cho y los Lovegood. Como era de esperar aquel año, Luna no ocupó la silla que quedaba junto a Neville y en su lugar lo hizo Cho. La rubia tuvo que conformarse con sentarse junto a un primo de su amigo que vivía en Belfast y solo visitaba Londres para acudir a aquella reunión anual. Y al otro lado de la joven se sentaba la abuela de Neville.

La comida fue relajada como el carácter de los Longbottom. Luna engullía con dificultad su lomo de ternera sin levantar la vista del plato, aunque de vez en cuando y casi de forma inconsciente, miraba a Neville durante unos segundos para luego volver a fijar la vista en la loza, donde aun quedaban bastantes restos de comida. Cho tampoco podía evitar mirar en ocasiones a la hija de Lovegood y se sentía tan incómoda como si alguien la hubiese sentado encima de un montón de zarzas. Cuando el almuerzo llegó a su fin, y los empleados comenzaron a depositar sobre la mesa los platos que contenían los deliciosos postres cubiertos de nata y sirope de fresa, Neville se levantó de pronto y carraspeó para llamar la atención de todos los comensales.

- Primero debo daros las gracias por tener la gentileza de acudir un año mas a nuestra tradicional comida de Navidad – Desvío sus ojos hacia Luna y sonrió, la joven le devolvió la sonrisa – Quizá este año es para mi mucho mas importante vuestra presencia porque como habéis podido comprobar, soy un chico muy afortunado – Esta vez clavó los ojos en su novia, que ruborizada miraba los extraños dibujos que el sirope de fresa hacia sobre la blanca nata. Neville se palpó de nuevo el bolsillo de su pantalón y continuó hablando – Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacer esto y he pensado que hoy, con todos vosotros como testigos, es el momento idóneo.

Y diciendo esas palabras, retiró unos centímetros la silla donde se sentaba y se postró hincando una rodilla en el suelo frente a Cho mientras la tomaba de la mano. Luna palideció y se aferró al mantel con ambas manos arrugándolo, y haciendo que las copas que habían cerca de ella temblasen levemente. La anciana Señora Longbottom observó la reacción de la joven extrañada. El resto de la familia contemplaba a la pareja expectantes.

- Cho – Comenzó a decir Neville con la voz vibrando por los nervios y la emoción – Sé que no llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, aunque nos conocemos desde que éramos niños. También soy conciente, que para nada soy el tipo de hombre con el que soñaste que pasarías el resto de tu vida, pero quiero que sepas que te amo y que sería el hombre mas feliz de la tierra si aceptas convertirte en mi esposa – Entonces fue cuando sacó de su bolsillo aquello que había palpado en varias ocasiones y que no era otra cosa que la cajita donde guardaba el anillo. La abrió con sumo cuidado y se lo mostró.

Era difícil definir el color exacto que había adquirido el rostro de Cho. En ocasiones parecía rojo, pero de pronto se volvía verdoso y luego palidecía hasta ser casi trasparente. En su mente solo había cabida para una pregunta… ¿Cómo no había parado eso antes?... Todas las miradas de la familia de Neville, de Xenophilius y de Luna se clavaban en ella. La rubia seguía cerrando los puños cada vez con más fuerza, arrugando el mantel mucho más y volcando la copa de agua de la anciana, que no dejaba de observarla bajo ninguna circunstancia… 'Di que no' pensaba con desesperación… 'No aceptes por el amor de Dios'.  
La mente de Cho trabajaba tan deprisa que comenzó a sentir un agudo dolor en las sienes. Miró a Neville, que aun seguía hincado sobre su rodilla derecha, esperando una respuesta y mostrándole una joya, que era tan perfecta, como debía haber sido ese momento si el portador de aquel anillo hubiese sido un chico rubio de sonrisa ladeada… No, no debía aceptar… Aquello sobrepasaba sus intenciones. Pero Neville haría el ridículo más espantoso del mundo si ella lo rechazaba delante de toda su familia, que seguían mirándola esperanzados con la respuesta de la joven. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y tomó entonces la decisión mas cobarde que había tomado en su vida.

- Sí… – Contestó con voz débil, casi inaudible – acepto.

Neville gritó de la emoción y deslizó el anillo en el dedo de su prometida para luego besarla. Su familia aplaudió y vitoreó entusiasmada levantándose de sus respectivas sillas para dar la enhorabuena a la pareja. Luna había dejado en paz el mantel, temblaba y respiraba con lentitud pero profundamente presa de la angustia y la desesperación… ¿En que demonios pensaba esa chica?... ¿Por qué había aceptado?... La abuela de Neville, que durante todo el episodio no había apartado los ojos de la muchacha, desplazó su ajada mano por el maltrecho mantel y la posó sobre la de Luna. La chica se sobresaltó y miró a la anciana que le sonreía con amabilidad.

- Mi nieto está ciego y no ve lo que tiene delante aunque tropiece con ello.

La barbilla de Luna tembló y sus ojos se llenaron de dolorosas y amargas lágrimas.

- Eres una buena chica Luna y casi una nieta para mí. Por eso no me gusta verte sufrir, olvídate de ese necio y sé feliz junto a alguien que pueda valorar a la gran mujer en la que te estás convirtiendo.

La anciana Señora Longbottom se aproximó a ella y la besó con ternura en la frente. Luna sonrió agradecida con tristeza y secó con los dedos las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Tomó aire y se levantó caminando lentamente hacia la pareja. Neville la vio llegar y le sonrió feliz.

- Te felicito Neville – Dijo sin sentirlo y se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Neville cerró los ojos y suspiró inconscientemente mientras el aroma a vainilla que emanaba del cabello dorado de Luna, lo envolvió completamente. Sintió como su corazón bombeaba sangre con algo mas de violencia y el aroma a vainilla se desvaneció un poco cuando su amiga se separo de él. La rubia posó entonces los ojos sobre la prometida de Neville y su rostro se contrajo de rabia. Cho no pudo mantener la intensa mirada de la joven y desvió la vista al suelo pero volvió a alzarla un momento después y la miró de nuevo fijamente.

- Solo deseo que sepas que tienes a tu lado a la persona mas maravillosa del mundo – Dijo con voz firme ante la sorpresa de Neville – Y espero de todo corazón que lo hagas tan feliz como se merece.

Y diciendo aquello, retrocedió unos pasos, se giró y se alejó de ellos con parsimonia. Neville la observó mientras se alejaba y algo extraño se movió en su interior… ¿Desde cuando Luna pensaba que él, el insignificante Neville Longbottom, era la persona mas maravillosa del mundo?... ¿Y por qué aquel aroma a vanilla, que siempre había identificado a su amiga, ahora lo hechizaba tanto?... Se sacudió la cabeza confundido y sin saber como pasó, sus ojos y los de su anciana abuela se encontraron de pronto. Ella era la única que no se había dignado a levantarse para felicitarlo, Neville tragó saliva y su abuela movió resignada la cabeza de un lado a otro. El muchacho no comprendió el gesto de la anciana y se centró nuevamente en su prometida. Cho abrumada por todo lo que se le venía encima, sintió unas nauseas horribles que pronto se convirtieron en unas enormes ganas de vomitar.

- Necesito ir al baño – Dijo con el semblante descompuesto y se alejó veloz de su novio que no le dio demasiada importancia.

Luna, que escuchaba con interés, una absurda conversación sobre hormigas chilenas de cabeza roja que su padre mantenía con el primo de Belfast de Neville, vio correr a Cho hacia el cuarto de baño y separándose un poco de los dos hombres, caminó en la misma dirección que la reciente prometida de su mejor amigo.

Ron miraba su reloj de pulsera con impaciencia, Harry y Ginny se demoraban demasiado y Emma comenzaba a estar un poco irascible. Hermione intentaba distraerla, pero la niña pataleaba molesta por no haber visitado aun la jaula de los leones. El pelirrojo sacó su teléfono móvil para llamar a su amigo cuando Hermione dijo.

- Por ahí vienen Emma, ya podremos ir a ver las jaulas de las fieras.

Ron volteó la cabeza y pudo ver como la feliz pareja caminaba lentamente con bolsas en las manos. Sonreían y parecían inmersos en una agradable conversación.

- ¡Por fin! – Exclamó Ron al que los lloriqueos de Emma habían comenzado a sacarlo de quicio.

- ¡Oh cielos!... Lo sentimos de veras, pero había tantas cosas bonitas en esa tienda que el tiempo se nos pasó volando – Se disculpó Ginny en un tono suave para apaciguar un poco al pelirrojo.

Emma tiraba de la mano de Ron porque se moría de ganas de ver a sus animales favoritos, pero el muchacho parecía mas atraído en ver que era lo que sus amigos habían encontrado tan interesante, como para hacerlos esperar casi veinte minutos mas de la hora acordada. Ginny sacó de una de las bolsas una camiseta rosa con la foto impresa de una jiraza, cuyo cuello se enredaba en la parte delantera y terminaba en la de atrás (aquella prenda entusiasmo a Hermione). Por otra parte, Harry mostró una foto que el retratista del zoológico les había tomado a los cinco cuando entraron en el parque. El pelirrojo soltó instintivamente la mano de Emma para ver mejor la imagen mientras Ginny seguía sacando pequeños recuerdos de su bolsa, ante el júbilo de su amiga. Finalmente sacó un león de peluche que había comprado exclusivamente para la pequeña.

- Y esto es para la niña más bonita del mundo… ¿Emma?

Todas las cabezas se giraron al mismo tiempo hacia el lugar, donde solo un minuto antes, había estado la niña, sin embargo, allí no había ni rastro de ella.

- ¿Dónde está Emma? – Preguntó Ron notando como el corazón se le subía a la garganta y le latía casi en la boca.

- Estaba aquí… ¡Justo aquí, hace solo un segundo! – Exclamó Hermione con el rostro desencajado.

- ¡Emma! – Vociferó Ron.

Y comenzó a caminar convulsivamente en todas direcciones, buscando con la mirada cualquier rincón cercano a ellos donde la niña pudiera haberse escondido.

- ¡Oh Dios mío!... ¡¿La hemos perdido?! – Prorrumpió Ginny mientras dejaba caer las bolsas al suelo llevándose la mano al corazón y respirando con dificultad.

Harry, que se había puesto muy nervioso, imitó a su amigo y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro preguntando a los transeúntes, que se cruzaban en su camino, si habían visto a una niña pequeña mientras gesticulaba con las manos indicándoles la altura, la longitud de su cabello, la constitución de Emma… Pero nadie había visto nada. Ron se frenó de golpe cuando la imagen de Julie y Matthew invadió su mente… Él la había soltado de la mano, él había sido tan poco cauteloso para dejar de observarla durante un minuto… ¿Dónde estaba Emma?... Sintió nauseas y notó como toda la comida del almuerzo se arremolinaba en su estomago. A su alrededor Hermione, Ginny y Harry preguntaban presos de la angustia a los visitantes, por una niña de cinco años con el cabello oscuro y unos hermosos, y brillantes ojos azules, que lo único que deseaba aquella tarde era visitar la jaula de sus animales favorito… los leones.

A las puertas del restaurante, los pies anónimos de decenas de personas, pisoteaban sin piedad la fotografía donde cuatro jóvenes y una niña que sonreían felices mientras entraban en el Zoológico, dispuestos a pasar uno de los mejores días de sus vidas… Pero eso ya no iba a ser así.

* * *

**Bueno éste es el capítulo a partir del cual comenzará realmente la historia... La desaparición de Emma será crucial.**

**Gracias por seguir ahí.**


	12. Nadie pensó en mí

**12. Nadie pensó en mí**

Ni el agua fría que rociaba con sus propias manos por su rostro, conseguía aclararle las ideas. No había vomitado, pero casi estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Todo aquello era demasiado incontrolable incluso para ella. Comenzó a sopesar si el sufrimiento que le ocasionaría a Neville merecía la pena… era un gran chico y convivir con él todo aquel tiempo, le había servido para darse cuenta, que la afortunada que consiguiese cazarlo y lo amase de verdad, sería sin duda la mujer mas feliz del mundo. Pero se trataba de Draco Malfoy y Cho era capaz de todo por él, hasta el punto de dar su vida si fuese necesario. Sin embargo las cosas con Draco no mejoraban en absoluto y con Neville se complicaban demasiado… Miró su deteriorado reflejo en el espejo del lavabo, cerró los ojos con fuerza y un segundo después volvió a abrirlos con la misma intensidad. Cho Chang tenía que acallar su conciencia porque si se dejaba llevar por ella, si se volvía vulnerable a su sentimiento de culpa, nunca conseguiría su propósito y eso sería como dejar de vivir para siempre. Pensó que tal vez no había sido tan mala idea aceptar la proposición de Neville.  
Alguien intentó abrir la puerta del baño, Cho vociferó…

- ¡Está ocupado!

- Soy Luna ¡Ábreme! – Exclamó la joven usando el mismo tono de voz que Cho.

La novia de Neville resopló con fuerza, se secó la cara con una pequeña toalla de tocador. Se retocó con carmín los labios y le dio color a sus mejillas, para intentar disimular un poco su imagen rota. Sin vacilar más abrió la puerta al fin. Luna entró precipitadamente, cerró la puerta con un golpe y corrió el seguro. Cho retrocedió con calma y se apoyó en la encimera de mármol del lavabo. Luna se giró hacia ella a la vez que clavaba su mirada azul en los oscuros ojos de su rival. Ésta pudo ver entonces el rostro desencajado y las mejillas encendidas de la rubia.

- ¿Vienes a regañarme Lovegood? – Preguntó Cho con ironía enarcando una ceja.

Luna tomó aire y lo expulsó con lentitud por la boca intentando controlar los instintos asesinos que se habían apoderado de ella.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?... ¿Por qué diablos has aceptado? – Le temblaba la voz por culpa de la ira.

- Neville escogió un mal momento, y el peor lugar para proponérmelo… No era justo para él dejarlo en ridículo…

- ¡¿Justo?!... ¿Tú hablas de justicia?... Eres una… No tienes derecho a… ¡No lo entiendo Cho, Neville es un buen chico! – Gimió Luna.

- En eso estamos de acuerdo… Como bien dijiste _'Es la persona más maravillosa del planeta'_ – La voz de Cho sonó a sorna y Luna se enervó aun más – No puedo culparte por haberte enamorado de Longbottom, el chico está muy guapo ahora y te aseguro que desnudo gana más…

Dos lágrimas que Luna no pudo evitar, corrieron por su rostro. Cho se atusó el flequillo aturdida, no debió decir eso y esa era la segunda vez que lo hacía. Podría haberse disculpado, pero no lo hizo.

- ¿Por qué no acabas con esto de una vez? – Preguntó Luna entrecortadamente.

- ¡¿Porqué?!... Porque Neville es mi única oportunidad de estar cerca de Draco… Vosotros y vuestro maldito grupo… Tan justos, tan fieles amigos… Y solo sois una panda de egoístas viviendo en un círculo cerrado, en el que hasta el aire para poder entrar debe pedir permiso. Yo no soy perfecta como vosotros y cometo errores… Por supuesto que utilizar a Neville es el mayor error que estoy cometiendo en mi vida, soy conciente de ello, pero hace mucho tiempo que lo único que me importa soy yo misma y lo que siento – Se había aproximado a Luna mientras hablaba, la rubia la escuchaba con atención mientras las lágrimas seguían surcando su rostro llevándose con ellas el maquillaje de la muchacha y dejando a su paso un pálido camino, Cho continuó hablando - ¿Sabes porque solo me importo yo?... Porque no hay nadie mas a quien pueda importarle… Sin embargo siempre sois vosotros las víctimas de todo, ¡Pobre Draco!... ¡Pobre Hermione!... ¡Pobre Lavender!... Pero nadie pensó nunca en mí, en mi sufrimiento… Nadie me tendió nunca una mano amiga… Primero me abandonó por Hermione, pero con ella la cosa era diferente. Draco siempre tenía algo de tiempo para mí, aunque fueran segundos y yo me conformaba con eso, aun sabiendo que esas migajas que me regalaba eran las sobras de todo un día con ella. Pero yo era feliz, porque lo tenía a él. Cuando supe el punto débil de Hermione (Ron, claro), me aseguré tener mi camino de nuevo libre… Y entonces Lavender se cruzó en su vida y me dejó por segunda vez… ¡Por segunda vez! No puedes imaginar lo que eso supuso para mí… ¿Es que nadie pensó que yo lo amaba, que lo amo?... No, a nadie le importó… Lo que realmente importaba era culpar a Cho de todo, cuando lo único que he hecho siempre ha sido amarlo… Y ahora… ¡Pobre Neville, cuanto sufrirá!

Luna escuchaba cada palabra atónita, observando como los rasgados ojos de Cho luchaban desesperadamente para no dejar escapar una lágrima.

- ¡Oh Cho!... Son los métodos que usas… ¡Son sucios y rastreros! – Exclamó.

- ¡La perfecta Lovegood! Tú y yo tenemos algo en común, no somos correspondidas ¿Verdad?, pero también nos diferencia el hecho de que yo lucho por lo que amo, y para mí el fin justifica los medios…

- Eso es cruel cuando el medio es jugar con los sentimientos de los demás…

- ¡¿Los sentimientos?!... ¿Cuáles Luna?... ¿Los de Neville?, ¿Los tuyos?... ¿Y los míos?... ¡Ah!, es cierto, los sentimientos de Cho no importan ¿verdad? – Levantó el labio superior en señal de repulsión – He decidido que no debe afectarme el sufrimiento que puedo causarle a Neville o a Lavender, porque no pienso resignarme… no voy a resignarme. Y ahora si me disculpas, mi prometido está esperándome.

Y diciendo eso caminó hacia Luna y la apartó de la puerta con un leve empujón, descorrió el seguro y abandonó el baño dando un sonoro portazo. Desorientada, anduvo un poco por el pasillo que conducía de nuevo al salón donde Neville la esperaba. Se detuvo a mitad de trayecto cuando sintió que se mareaba un poco y se apoyó con una mano en la pared. No podía creer que acabase de confesar lo que había guardado durante tantos años dentro de su corazón y lo hizo precisamente con Luna, que no había hecho otra cosa que juzgarla sin piedad… Dos lágrimas que fue incapaz de controlar se escaparon de sus ojos, pero no las dejó recorrer mucho camino y se pasó con rabia los dedos por las mejillas para limpiarlas… Cho Chang no lloraba, llorar era síntoma de debilidad y ella había aprendido a no ser débil. Respiró profundamente y siguió caminando sin intención de volver a detenerse.

Luna estaba desconcertada, se había quedado sin argumentos ante el ataque de sinceridad de Cho. Se acercó al espejo y apoyando las manos en el lavabo se miró en él. Por primera vez en su vida sentía compasión por Chang, comprendió entonces que la horrible sensación que la invadía al saber que Neville no la correspondía, era la misma que durante años debió haber sentido Cho… Solo que ella sabía lo que era estar con él y lo perdió dos veces… Entendió la locura de la muchacha, su obsesión por recuperar a alguien que siempre había creído que le pertenecía, su fijación por aquel rubio de mirada fría que la volvía loca… Entonces sintió, muy a su pesar, admiración por Cho. Reconoció, que a pesar de no estar haciendo las cosas bien, era una chica valiente… Ella jamás se había atrevido a tanto, se hubiese conformado, apartándose del camino de Neville y dejando que fuese feliz, pero Cho no lo hacía con Draco, a pesar de saber que todo era inútil… Y esa era la diferencia entre ellas, Lavender correspondía a su novio con la misma intensidad que él la amaba a ella y eso no le ocurría a Neville… Luna sabía que todo no estaba perdido, que la falta de amor por parte de Cho era lo que la impulsaba a seguir luchando por separarlo de ella. Neville no era correspondido y eso era cruel e injusto. Podía llegar a comprender los motivos que habían impulsado a Cho a hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero nunca podría aceptar que engañase a Neville… _'El fin no justifica los medios'_, se dijo _'Y tú Cho Chang, no tienes derecho a hacer daño a los demás por tu propio beneficio'_. Vio en el espejo como la trayectoria de sus lágrimas, habían dejado sendos caminos blancos sobre su rostro al arrastrar el maquillaje. Se enjuagó la cara con agua tibia, se secó con un poco de papel y volvió a mirar su reflejo nuevamente. Su blanca tez parecía casi transparente bajo la luz del foco que había sobre el espejo, sonrió…

- Tienes razón Cho, ninguno pensamos nunca en ti – Dijo – Al igual que tú ahora tampoco piensas en los demás… Estamos empatadas y no pienso darme por vencida.

Sonrió a su reflejo una vez mas, levantó con decisión la cabeza y abandonó el cuarto de baño con la mente mas clara que nunca.

En el Zoológico, el terror de no saber hacía donde había ido Emma se apoderaba cada vez mas de Ron y los otros. Solo la habían perdido de vista durante unos segundos, un minuto quizás… no podía haber ido demasiado lejos.

- ¡La jaula de las fieras! – Exclamó Hermione de pronto – Estaba impaciente por ir allí, quería ver a los leones.

- ¡Ginny! – Gritó Ron – Tú quédate aquí por si decide volver al restaurante. Nosotros vamos donde los malditos bichos esos.

La pelirroja asintió y volvió a sentarse en el mismo banco.

La zona de las fieras quedaba bastante apartado de donde ellos habían estado y se extrañaron mucho al no encontrar a la niña por el camino, ya que ellos corrieron lo mas rápido que le daban sus piernas. Emma no podía ser tan rápida. Llegaron pronto y comenzaron a buscarla por cada rincón, preguntando a todos los visitantes que allí se encontraban, pero tras quince minutos de búsqueda, no obtuvieron resultado alguno y abatidos y destrozados volvieron junto a Ginny. La muchacha al verlos regresar sin Emma, se desesperó aun más y apretó con fuerza el león de peluche contra su pecho.  
Ron intentaba mantener la calma aunque aquello era casi imposible de conseguir.

- Deberíamos avisar a la policía – Dijo Harry en voz baja.

Hermione suspiró profundamente presa de la angustia y elevó la vista hacia el cielo, entonces reparó en algo que sobresalía del techo del restaurante, miró hacia la derecha y vio otra, se giró con rapidez hacia su izquierda… ¡Otra más!

- ¡Cámaras! – Exclamó mientras indicaba con el dedo – Estamos rodeados de cámaras.

Todos miraron hacia donde señalaba la muchacha.

- Vamos no perdamos mas el tiempo, iremos a la oficina de seguridad del Zoo, tal vez alguna de estas cámaras nos muestre donde esta Emma – Dijo Ron mientras se alejaba corriendo en busca de la dichosa oficina.

Los demás lo siguieron sin dudar, Ginny olvidó en el banco las bolsas con las compras que había hecho, pero seguía pegada al juguetito de la niña, como si aquel león de trapo pudiese ayudarla a mitigar la angustia que sentía en aquel momento.

Julie no podía creerlo… ¡Hacía años que no pisaba un lugar como aquel!... Matthew era imprevisible, comprendió entonces porque le había pedido que vistiese de manera informal (con unos simples tejanos y un jersey). La había llevado a un bar de tapas, uno de esos lugares donde la gente se arremolina en la barra y los camareros pasan la comida sobre las cabezas de los hambrientos y sedientos clientes, donde no se sirve Don Perignon, sino jarras enormes de cerveza rubia y negra con mucha espuma. Donde la música que suena de fondo es un suave rock y la gente suele hablar por encima de ella… Julie sonreía ampliamente muy complacida, Matthew tiraba de ella hacia el interior del oscuro y abarrotado local.

- ¡Matt!... ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Preguntó risueña.

- ¿Te gusta?... Es el mejor bar de tapas de Londres, el dueño es un viejo conocido mío. ¡Vas a recordar lo que es comer un grasiento y híper calórico bocadillo de lomo! – Exclamó él y sus ojos brillaron dándole más intensidad al azul hechizante que los caracterizaba.

Julie casi ni lo recordaba, pero Matthew también se había criado en el mismo mundo que ella, en lugares como ese, en el que la gente no se preocupa si los zapatos combinan con la pamela, o si se debe usar una copa para cada tipo de bebida y un cubierto diferente para cada alimento... Una inesperada paz interior envolvió el alma de la mujer y le pareció que volvía a tener veinte años y llegaba a Londres por primera vez desde su Derby natal. Matthew conseguía a duras penas abrirse paso entre la gente y pidió en la barra algo de comer y de beber. Luego intentaron localizar alguna mesa libre. Una pareja, que parecía haber dado por finalizado su almuerzo, abandonaba una de ellas en aquel instante y Matthew soltó la mano de su esposa para poder hacerse con la mesa. Julie que estaba encantada con la elección que su marido había hecho para pasar el día de Navidad sin Emma (y que le parecía una maravillosa e inesperada locura), se acercó al lugar donde estaba y se sentó junto a él, observándolo todo a su alrededor.

- ¡¿Te gusta?! – Insistió Matthew en voz alta para que su mujer pudiese oírlo sobre la música – Porque si prefieres que vayamos a otro lugar lo entenderé.

- ¡Oh, no!... ¡Esto es maravilloso! – Exclamó ella en el mismo tono.

Un camarero con sendas manchas de grasa en el delantal, llegó hasta ellos y con un paño húmedo limpió la raída mesa de madera oscura del local, llevándose los restos de comida de los clientes anteriores. Otro empleado más que se encontraba detrás de la barra, nombró en voz alta a Matthew que se levantó y fue hacia él, regresando al instante con una bandeja, que contenía un par de bocadillos grasientos de lomo de cerdo y dos jarras hasta los topes de cerveza negra. Matthew depositó la bandeja sobre la mesa y agarrando las jarras, le pasó una a Julie y brindaron dejando derramar algunas gotas sobre la gastada madera. Aquel bocadillo grasiento era lo mejor que Julie había probado en años, probablemente desde que se casó con Edgard, el padre de Matthew (sin menospreciar el pastel de carne de Minerva, que estaba delicioso). El que sí parecía disfrutar al máximo de tan suculento manjar era su marido, que para su sorpresa lo había pillado en varias ocasiones chapándose los dedos. Julie sonrió al verlo comportarse de esa forma tan inusual en él… Un abogado, con uno de los apellidos mas importantes de Gran Bretaña, propietario de una de las empresas mas prosperas del país, y de una de las mansiones mas suntuosas de Londres, engullía a dos carrillos un vulgar bocadillo y bebía con satisfacción una simple cerveza en una gastada jarra de cristal. Julie lo miraba embobada pensando que Dios había sido muy generoso con ella poniendo en su vida a aquel hombre, que siempre lograba sorprenderla con esas pequeñas cosas y hacía que cada día estuviese mas y mas enamorada de él.

- ¿Crees que Emma se estará divirtiendo? – Preguntó ella de pronto.

- ¿Divirtiéndose?... Eso es poco querida, estará feliz. El Zoológico de Londres es su lugar favorito – Asintió Matthew volviendo a hundir sus blancos dientes en el pan.

- Espero que esté bien…

- Por supuesto que lo estará… ¿Acaso lo dudas?... ¡Por el amor de Dios, Julie! Deja de ser tan protectora con la niña, está con Ron… ¿Qué puede pasarle junto a él?... La adora.

- Tienes razón, soy una tonta… Supongo que es un defecto de madre preocuparse constantemente por los hijos…Ron… - Pronunció su nombre con un suspiro – Ese chico es junto contigo y Emma, lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Apareció en un momento crucial, cuando más triste y perdida me encontraba después de la muerte de tu padre. Le dio luz a mi oscura y vacía vida, y yo, egoístamente, lo ayude para sentirme mejor conmigo misma, mas útil, mas al nivel de tu generoso padre… Sí, Ron es maravilloso, nunca me ha defraudado y Hermione es perfecta para él. Y eso que, hasta yo misma dudé que esa historia de amor pudiese llegar a buen puerto… - La última frase fue un pensamiento en voz alta.

- Sí, no hay nada en este mundo que pueda separarlos.

- Hermione adora a Emma tanto como Ron, estás en lo cierto, no debo preocuparme mientras nuestra hija esté con ellos – Y sonriendo volvió a morder el bocadillo.

Matthew asintió absolutamente convencido de ello y bebió un gran sorbo de su oscura cerveza y luego de la forma mas natural del mundo, eructó. Julie rió y se sonrojó mirando hacia todos lados, pero el ruido de fondo en aquel bar era tan grande, que seguro que nadie lo había oído. Le dio un golpecito con el pie por debajo la mesa en la pierna, pero Matthew se limitó a sonreír y a encogerse de hombros ante el rubor infantil de su esposa.

Los cuatro jóvenes irrumpieron en la oficina de seguridad del Zoológico, todos los allí presentes se giraron para ver quienes entraban formando tanto alboroto.

- ¡Mi hermana se ha perdido! – Gritó Ron desesperado olvidando por completo sus modales.

Un hombre calvo y alto con unas gruesas gafas de pasta negra se acercó a él y con calma dijo.

- Buenas tardes… ¿En que puedo ayudarles?

- ¡Mi hermana!... ¡Emma!... ¡Solo tiene cinco años!... ¡Estaba junto a nosotros y un segundo después había desaparecido!... La hemos buscado, pero no aparece… ¡Solo tiene cinco años! – Insistió.

El hombre miró al pelirrojo por encima de sus lentes, no le gustaba la gente que gritaba.

- Este tipo de caso debe denunciarse a la policía veinticuatro horas después de la desaparición de la persona… Siento decirles que no podemos serles de mucha ayuda.

Ron se encendió hasta las orejas y sus parpados se volvieron estrechas rejillas por los que dejaba escapar una pequeña pero intensa luz azul.

- ¿Está tratando de decirme, que tengo que sentarme a esperar… ¡Veinticuatro horas!, para que ustedes comiencen a buscar a una niña que solo tiene cinco años?... ¡Están locos!

- ¡Señor!... Si vuelve a insultarnos tendremos que invitarle a salir de aquí – Dijo el hombre intentando mantener la compostura.

Ron se abalanzó hacia aquel tipo con el puño cerrado y en alto. Harry se interpuso en su camino y logró detenerlo, aunque el pelirrojo era mucho más fuerte que él y le costaba controlarlo.

- Desearía poder hablar directamente con el jefe de este servicio… - Dijo Hermione con firmeza mientras miraba de soslayo el forcejeo de su novio con Harry.

- Siento comunicarle que el director de seguridad está en estos momentos muy ocupado, nosotros gestionamos directamente este tipo de sucesos – Se excusó el hombre sin apartar la vista del chico pelirrojo que pretendía agredirlo.

- Supongo que si le hace saber que la Condesa de Hertfordshire desea hablar personalmente con él, no tendrá inconveniente en atendernos – La voz de Hermione sonó tan autoritaria que hasta Ginny la miró sorprendida, aquel tono distaba mucho de su habitual dulzura.

- ¿Condesa?... – Preguntó el hombre contrariado y todos los trabajadores se volvieron para mirarla con curiosidad.

- Sí, soy Hermione Granger, Condesa de Hertfordshire, y creo que tu jefe no estará muy contento, cuando sepa que te has negado a ayudarnos a encontrar a la hermana de mi novio – Volvió a usar el mismo tono mientras señalaba al pelirrojo, que parecía haberse relajado un poco al oírla, y ya no forcejeaba con su amigo.

El hombre que casi rozaba el metro noventa de estatura, se empequeñeció de pronto y enrojeció hasta las orejas.

- Lo lamento Señora Condesa, no sabía quien era usted… Por supuesto hablaré con mi jefe para que los atienda enseguida.

Y diciendo esto se dio la vuelta y desapareció tras la puerta de uno de los despachos.  
Hermione caminó hacia Ron y le tocó el hombro con ternura. El muchacho fijaba la vista en la puerta de la oficina del director de seguridad del Zoo por la que había entrado aquel odioso hombre, levantó el labio superior en un gesto de repugnancia… Le asqueaba sobremanera el clasismo y la hipocresía de algunas personas con las que tenía la desgracia de tropezarse en la vida. Aquel idiota le había dado más importancia al título de Hermione que a la desaparición de una inocente niña pequeña. Sintió como se le revolvían las tripas cuando lo vio acercarse a ellos de nuevo acompañado de otro hombre, mucho mayor que él y bastante mas bajo y menos estilizado.

- ¿Es usted la Condesa de Hertfordshire? – Preguntó a Hermione directamente sin mirar a los demas.

La muchacha asintió con seriedad y ambos hombres hicieron una leve reverencia, Ron los fulminó con la mirada.

- Pasen todos a mi oficina por favor, allí podremos hablar con mas tranquilidad. Discúlpenme un momento – Y se marcho metiéndose en otro despacho con aquel desagradable empleado.

Ron caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación resoplando con desesperación sin dejar de mirar su reloj. Hermione y Ginny lo observaban calladas sentadas en las dos únicas sillas, aparte de la del director, que estaban libres. Harry miraba instintivamente a través de la ventana, albergando la esperanza de que pudiese ver a Emma deambulando por debajo de ellos y pudiese acabar al fin aquella horrible pesadilla.  
El director del departamento de seguridad del Zoológico de Londres, entró por fin al despacho. Todos, en un acto reflejo volvieron sus ojos hacia él, el hombre se acercó con calma a su mesa y se sentó en el sillón.

- Ante todo quisiera pedirles disculpas por la actitud de mi subordinado, para desgracia nuestra es sobrino del director de Zoológico y se cree en posesión de ciertos privilegios y derechos que en realidad no tiene. Quiero que quede claro que aquí se atiende por igual a todo el mundo, independientemente de la clase social a la que pertenezca – Dijo visiblemente ofuscado – Y ahora centrémonos en lo realmente importante… ¿Podría alguno de vosotros relatarme como ocurrió todo?

Ron hizo ademán de hablar pero Hermione lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano y añadió.

- Cariño, será mejor que lo cuente yo… Tú estás demasiado alterado.

El pelirrojo retrocedió unos pasos sin poner objeciones y abatido, apoyó la espalda en la pared. Su novia comenzó a narrar como había ocurrido todo, el jefe de seguridad la escuchaba con sumo interés y de vez en cuando garabateaba algunas palabras sueltas en una libreta.

- ¿Nombre de la niña? – Preguntó cuando Hermione terminó de hablar.

- Emma Juliette Dashwood – Contestó Ron con voz débil y temblorosa.

- ¿Edad…?

- Cinco años – Dijo Hermione cuando notó los esfuerzos que su novio hacía para contestar las preguntas del director.

- ¿Tienen alguna foto reciente? – Volvió a preguntar dejando de escribir.

Ron metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una cartera, la abrió y extrajo de ella una foto de la boda de Harry en la que Emma posaba sonriendo junto a Hermione y a él. Estiró el brazo y se la entregó al hombre con el pulso temblando. Éste observó detenidamente el retrato y a sus protagonistas, y preguntó.

- ¿Sois los padres?

Hermione negó con la cabeza y Ron se apresuró a decir…

- Es mi hermana.

- Muy bien Señor Dashwood… – Comenzó a hablar el jefe nuevamente, pero la voz de Ron lo interrumpió.

- Weasley… Mi nombre es Ron Weasley.

- Pero acaba de decirme que la niña se apellida Dashwood (que por cierto es muy conocido), y que usted es su hermano… - Dijo el hombre completamente confundido.

- Sí, y así es, lo que ocurre es que yo no soy exactamente… bueno en realidad… - Ron balbuceaba.

- Ron es hijo adoptivo de los Dashwood, Emma y él son hermanastros – El pelirrojo miró a Harry agradecido por la forma tan suave en que había resumido su historia, su amigo le sonrió levemente.

- De acuerdo, les contaré cuales serán los pasos a seguir para intentar localizar a la niña. En primer lugar, iremos a la sala de monitores donde a tiempo real iremos viendo los distintos lugares del Zoo, en donde están situadas las cámaras. Si la pequeña no ha salido del recinto, la encontraremos rápido, esperemos que sea así y no tenga que explicarles el segundo paso.

Dijo eso y se levantó saliendo de la habitación con la fotografía de Emma en la mano. Todos suspiraron nerviosos, Hermione se acercó a Ron y le tomó de la mano. Las tenía frías y húmedas y movía incesantemente la pierna derecha. El director volvió a entrar unos minutos después, y le devolvió la fotografía a Ron.

- Acompáñenme por favor.

Los llevó hasta una habitación bastante amplia y oscura, con decenas de pequeños monitores. Las personas que trabajaban allí, no levantaron la vista de sus pantallas ni siquiera para mirarlos cuando entraron. Harry observó que en cada una de las mesas ya estaba colocada la fotografía de Emma, en la que habían hecho desaparecer a Ron y Hermione, y además estaba ampliada.

- Esta es la sala donde controlamos todo lo que pasa en el Zoológico, si lo desean, pónganse cada uno en una mesa y pueden ayudar a mis compañeros en caso de que noten algo extraño o crean reconocer a la niña – Dijo el jefe con una sonrisa y se retiró hacia una de ellas concentrándose en lo que podía ver en el monitor.

Todos lo obedecieron rápidamente y se situaron cada uno en una mesa, buscando con avidez algún rastro, algún pequeño indicio de la pequeña. Media hora después todo seguía igual, parecía que la tierra se había tragado a Emma.

- No ha dado resultado – Dijo el hombre pensativo – Probablemente la niña ya no esté dentro del Zoo.

Ron palideció aun mas, hasta las pecas parecían habérsele borrado del rostro. Ginny seguía aferrada al león de juguete y se mordía las uñas desesperada, hábito que había superado desde el accidente de Hermione.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora? – Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- Si la niña ha salido del recinto, ya no es responsabilidad nuestra y debe hacerse cargo del asunto la policía. Lo que sí podemos hacer, es revisar las grabaciones que las cámaras registraron en el lugar y la hora aproximada de la desaparición, y posteriores a ella – Y volviéndose hacia su secretaria dijo con voz autoritaria – Martha, quiero que me traigas todos las grabaciones de… ¿A que hora dijisteis que desapareció?

- No eran las tres de la tarde aún – Contestó Ginny.

- ¿Y donde fue exactamente?

- En la puerta del restaurante.

- Muy bien, gracias… - Dijo sonriéndole y se giró de nuevo hacia la secretaria que esperaba pacientemente la orden – Tráigame todas las grabaciones de las cámaras del restaurante entre las dos y media y cuatro de la tarde, y de las zonas próximas a él… Rápido.

La muchacha asintió y desapareció, volviendo apenas diez minutos después con varios cd´s.  
El director introdujo el primero en la computadora…

_"La gente pasaba caminando y sonriendo. Ron, Hermione y Emma llegaban hasta el banco que había frente a la puerta del restaurante y se sentaron…"_

Al pelirrojo se le humedecieron los ojos, Hermione le sujetó la mano con fuerza, temblaba.

_"Al principio Emma estaba tranquila y reía en cuclillas observando (al parecer) a una comuna de hormigas trasladar comida hacia el hormiguero. Ron luchaba intentando mantener la cabeza erguida pero el sueño era demasiado poderoso y de vez en cuando dejaba golpear la barbilla contra el pecho… Conforme pasaban los minutos, Emma comenzó a impacientarse, se aburría y presa de un berrinche infantil, comenzó a dar patadas en el suelo. Hermione intentaba tranquilizarla y la niña hacía muecas y gestos parecidos a los de un león…"_

Ginny apretó con fuerza el peluche contra su pecho y las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

_"Ron con cara de fastidio, saca su teléfono con intención de realizar una llamada, pero no llega a hacerla, porque Hermione señala hacia algo, o alguien con el dedo y la niña comienza a dar saltitos de alegría. En ese momento, Emma toma a Ron de la mano para hacer que se levante y lo consigue a duras penas…"_

- ¿Han visto algo fuera de lo normal? – Preguntó el director de seguridad mientras extraía el CD del compartimento y colocaba otro en su lugar.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

- Bueno, entonces continuemos – Y pulsó el botón nuevamente cerrando la bandeja.

_"Ginny y Harry llegan cargados de bolsas con la firma de la tienda de regalos, Emma sigue tirando incansablemente de la mano de Ron. Ginny comienza a sacar de las bolsas las cosas que han comprado y se las muestra a Hermione. Harry enseña a Ron una fotografía y él, para poder verla mucho mejor, suelta la mano de Emma. La niña da una patada fuerte en el suelo y se cruza de brazos enfurruñada. Ginny sigue sacando cosas, Emma se separa de ellos lentamente parece buscar algo o a alguien, se señala con el dedo en el pecho y se aleja aun mas despareciendo del ángulo de visión de la cámara… Ginny saca de la bolsa el león de peluche y es entonces cuando todos se dan cuenta que la niña no está…"_

- Observen con detenimiento este momento – Dijo el director dando marcha atrás al CD – Miren bien, la niña se señala al pecho y parece articular algo parecido a _'¿Yo?'_… da la impresión de que alguien la ha llamado… Martha, dame el disco que corresponde a la cámara que sigue a la del restaurante… la 151 creo.

La secretaria buscó rápidamente lo que su jefe le ha pedido y lo encontró enseguida. Todos, con el corazón en un puño, se miran expectantes, nerviosos y aterrados ante la incertidumbre.

- Esta cámara enfoca justo hacia donde parece que la niña se ha desplazado, si alguien la llamó, aquí podremos verlo – Atajó el hombre y metió el disco en la bandeja.

_"Los chicos continuaban con sus cosas, Ginny aun no había sacado el juguete de Emma. La niña camina hacia delante… se señala al pecho y continua, alejándose aun mas… Sí, parece caminar hacia alguien, es un hombre bajito con escaso pelo y dientes de ratón que le ofrece una caramelo y la toma de la mano…"_

Ron ahogó un grito y todas las miradas se posan en él.

- ¿Qué ocurre?... ¿Reconoció al tipo?... – Inquirió el director paralizando la imagen en el monitor.

- No puede ser… no puede ser verdad… - balbuceaba Ron – Es él…

- ¿Es quién?... ¡¿Quién?! – Gritó Hermione desesperada.

- Es Peter, es mi tío… - Contestó con los ojos desencajados por la angustia.

Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca aterrada y giró sus ojos nuevamente hacia el monitor, con la imagen aún paralizada en la que se veía a Emma tomando de la mano a aquel horrible hombre. Ron respiraba con dificultad y comprendió en aquel momento que Peter Pettigrew no lo espiaba a él, sino a la niña, con la única intención de secuestrarla. Estaba seguro que, aprovechando que ella lo conocía se la había llevado fuera del Zoo… Por eso no le pidió dinero aquel día, sus intenciones iban mas allá, aspiraba a algo mas… ¿Aspiraba a cobrar un rescate por Emma?... Ron sintió que le fallaban las fuerzas, que las piernas eran incapaces de sostener el peso de su cuerpo, notó que la cabeza le daba vueltas… Todo se volvió negro de pronto y aquel metro ochenta de muchacho con cabello anaranjado, se desplomó haciendo que su cabeza golpeara con fuerza contra el suelo, ante la mirada horrorizada de Hermione y todos los que allí se encontraban.

* * *

**Bueno podéis imaginar que los capítulos que siguen no serán muy felices...**

**Gracias infinitas Riswe por seguir ahí, por molestarte en dejarme rr... y por tus palabras en los mensajes que me dejaste, me halaga que pienses que ésta historia merece más reviews... Gracias de nuevo.**

**Un beso...**


	13. Los oscuros ojos de Julie

**13. Los oscuros ojos de Julie**

Peter conducía con moderación, no quería arriesgarse a que los agentes de policía lo pudiesen parar por exceso de velocidad. Nada debía estropearle la jugada. Sonreía satisfecho consigo mismo mientras miraba por el espejo retrovisor a la niña, que permanecía sentada y tranquila en el asiento trasero del coche. Había sido mas fácil de lo que en un principio creyó… Demasiado fácil. Colagusano no era tonto para no darse cuenta, que su imagen habría sido registrada por infinidad de cámaras. Pero aquel ínfimo detalle no le preocupaba en absoluto, porque él trabajaba para gente poderosa y sería esa misma gente la que se encargaría personalmente de protegerlo. Aquel 'trabajito' le reportaría grandes beneficios, le habían prometido mucho dinero, un cambio de identidad y un exilio prolongado en alguna paradisíaca isla del Pacífico. Pero todo eso llegaría cuando el plan se finalizase con éxito y aquella gente poderosa consiguiese aquello que mas anhelaban… venganza.

- ¿Dónde vamos tío Peter?

La voz de Emma lo hizo volver a la realidad.

- A un lugar muy bonito nena – Contestó ladeando una horripilante sonrisa.

- ¿Mi hermano sabe que voy a ir allí? – Preguntó de nuevo la niña algo inquieta.

- Lo sabrá linda, lo sabrá.

Emma sonrió y suspiró feliz, y mucho mas tranquila con la respuesta, ajena a todo la maldad que emanaba de las palabras de aquel hombre.

El lugar donde Emma estaría recluida se encontraba bastante alejado de Londres, en Canterbury. El coche de colagusano acababa de traspasar la cancela de una finca de cientos de hectáreas, en la que solo para acceder hasta la gran casa se tardaba más de media hora. Emma se había quedado dormida presa del cansancio y por haber madrugado mucho esa misma mañana. Dormitó casi todo el camino a Canterbury. Peter lo agradeció enormemente, no le gustaban los niños y mucho menos sus insistentes preguntas. Divisó la mansión que se erguía majestuosa rodeada de árboles y jardines. Detuvo el coche frente a la puerta y salió de él dejando a la niña sola en su interior. Un mayordomo abrió la puerta de la gran casa, el tio de Ron le ordenó que avisase a la niñera su llegada. Una mujer joven, de cabello rubio brillante, lleno de bucles y con unas gafas que en realidad le servían de poco porque solía mirar por encima de ellas, bajó la gran escalinata de la mansión al poco rato.

- ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó con voz chillona.

- En el coche, se ha dormido – Contestó Peter que aun seguía en el enorme hall de entrada.

- Mejor así – Concluyó la mujer y salió hacia el automóvil.

Con mucho cuidado para evitar que la niña se despertase, la tomó en brazos y volvió a entrar en la casa.

- ¡Súbela a la habitación Rita! – Ordenó otra voz de mujer, que parecía descender por la misma escalinata porque la que había bajado la niñera unos minutos antes.

Rita asintió y subió cautelosamente los peldaños en dirección al piso superior, al pasar junto a la elegante mujer ésta la detuvo, miró a la niña esbozando una extraña sonrisa y con un gesto imperioso de la mano le ordenó que siguiese su camino. La niñera obedeció y desapareció con Emma en brazos.

- Buen trabajo colagusano… No pensé que lo conseguirías – Dijo con desdén pasando por delante de él y entrando en una sala enorme con sofás de estampados recargados, mesas de estilo barroco, cuadros de antepasados mirando con ojos angustiosos y cortinas de pesadas telas - ¡Sígueme!

Peter no vaciló ni un instante y entró detrás de ella en la misma estancia. Contempló a aquella elegante mujer vestida de oscuro, con su larga cabellera azabache, y unos inquietantes y hermosos ojos negros… La sonrisa que mostraba en su rostro le daba un aire realmente malvado, parecía salida del mismo infierno y aquello era lo que hechizaba al tio de Ron… pensaba que era la mujer mas hermosa y macabra del mundo.

- No fue fácil Señora Lestrange – Mintió para dar merito a su repugnante trabajo.

Bellatrix ignoró el comentario del hombre y se sentó en uno de los recargados sofás sin invitarlo a hacer lo mismo.

- La Señorita Skeeter se encargara de la niña el tiempo que tenga que estar aquí. Respecto a ti, sería mejor que evites salir de esta casa…

La interrumpió el llamador de la puerta. El mayordomo se apresuró a abrir y Lucius Malfoy entró en la sala con el rostro contraído por la incertidumbre.

- ¿Qué pasó?... ¿Lo lograste al fin? – Preguntó atropelladamente y sin hacer los pertinentes saludos.

- Buenas tardes Malfoy – Saludó Bellatrix con deje despectivo - ¿Quedarte en la ruina significa también perder los modales?

Lucius contrajo aun más su rostro, pero esta vez de rabia, y dijo con voz aparentemente calmada y con un tono mas bajo del que acostumbraba a usar.

- Buenas tardes, Bella.

La mujer rió estrepitosamente y eso hizo que el enojo de Malfoy aumentara hasta hacerlo enrojecer.

- ¿Y bien? – Insistió el rubio malhumorado.

- La niña duerme placidamente en el piso de arriba – Contestó ella y sus ojos negros centellearon.

Lucius dio una palmada de triunfo, y la angustia y el malhumor se esfumaron de su semblante.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó de nuevo.

- Ahora querido Lucius, esperaremos el tiempo suficiente para que se desesperen y entonces moveremos ficha.

- Llamarán a la policía – Dijo Peter y los otros dos repararon de pronto en él, se habían olvidado que aun seguía allí.

- Es lo mas lógico, y supongo que pincharan la línea telefónica por si nos decidimos a pedir un rescat… ¡Oh colagusano! – Exclamó Bellatrix de pronto interrumpiendo la frase que se disponía a decir - ¿Saben que fuiste tú?

- Sí, tuve que hacerlo en el Zoológico, llevaron a la niña hoy allí. Supongo que mi imagen habrá sigo registrada y grabada por las cámaras, y a estas alturas mi foto estará en todas las comisarías de Londres.

Bellatrix resopló algo contrariada y Lucius había palidecido.

- No importa – Dijo la mujer ante la atónita mirada del padre de Draco – Ya solucionaremos eso… Ahora con más razón no debes moverte de aquí a menos que yo te lo indique… ¡Ah! – Suspiró - ¡Al fin llego nuestra hora chicos!

Colagusano sonrió, le debía mucho a aquella oscura mujer. Ella había logrado que su estancia en Azkaban se redujese considerablemente. Peter Pettigrew no tenía dudas al respecto, mataría si ella se lo pidiese. Lucius fue un poco menos entusiasta y levantó la nariz con cierto desaire mientras clavabas sus gélidos ojos en Bellatrix. Recordó el primer día que la vio, su encuentro no fue algo fortuito, ella lo buscó con intención de aprovechar el odio profundo que ambos compartían por Julie Dashwood, para aliarse y tramar una venganza que sería devastadora para ella, su esposo y aquel pelirrojo que tenían recogido en su casa, y que era el artífice de su desgracia y su ruina. Todo comenzaba ahora… aquel pensamiento lo hizo sonreír casi tanto como lo hacía colagusano.

Ron abrió lentamente los ojos, a su lado pudo ver a Hermione con el rostro compungido. La cabeza le dolía tanto que pensó que iba a estallarle. De pronto recordó porque estaba allí y la desolación volvió a instalarse en su interior.

- Ron mi amor, ¿Estás mejor? – Preguntó su novia mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

Ron no contestó y se incorporó con dificultad, seguía en las oficinas de seguridad del Zoológico y todos los empleados parecían muy ocupados y se movían de un lado a otro sin parar. Un poco mas rezagada, Ginny lo miraba con preocupación apoyada sobre el hombro de Harry y apretando con fuerza el león de Emma entre sus brazos.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor muchacho?

El jefe de seguridad se aproximaba hacia él con paso lento.

- Un poco – Respondió Ron aunque sentía unas ganas enormes de morirse.

- Mientras estabas inconsciente, hemos revisado las grabaciones de los lugares por donde ese tío tuyo pasó con la niña. Salieron del recinto hace casi dos horas… - Explicó el hombre – Hemos avisado a la policía, esto ya no es competencia nuestra, están a punto de llegar.

Martha, la secretaria, se acercó a su jefe y le susurró algo al oído. El hombre le dio las gracias y continuó diciendo.

- Ya están aquí… ¿Puedes levantarte muchacho? – Ron asintió – Muy bien, vamos a mi despacho, nos esperan allí.

El inspector de policía Bartemius Crouch era un hombre estricto, muy entregado a su trabajo. Lucía un bigote muy arreglado y solía llevar un bombín algo obsoleto.

- Buenas tardes Señor Weasley… ¿Cómo se llama su tío? – Preguntó con voz gritona y muy aguda, casi tanto que era realmente molesta al oído.

- Buenas tardes inspector, su nombre es Peter Pettigrew.

- ¡Tú! – Dijo a su ayudante, un tipo con cara de remilgado llamado Percy – Conecta con el ordenador central de la comisaría y mira en la base de datos para ver si tiene antecedentes.

- ¿Antecedentes? – Ron bufó – Mi tío lleva media vida entrando y saliendo de Azkaban, es su segundo hogar.

- Compruebalo de todas formas, quiero ver su perfil – insistió Crouch a su asistente, y girándose de nuevo al pelirrojo añadió – ¿Los padres de la niña saben ya lo que ha ocurrido?

- No – Respondió Ron con un nudo en la garganta, Hermione suspiró con pesar – Aún no.

- Pues creo que ya va siendo hora de que lo sepan… ¡Tú! – Volvió a dirigirse a Percy – Recoge todas las grabaciones que nos sean de utilidad, imprime el perfil de ese tipo cuando lo tengas y acompañemos a este joven a su casa, tenemos que intervenir la línea telefónica… Ese desalmado llamará para pedir un rescate por la niña.

Percy asintió enérgicamente y obedeció sin vacilar.

Matthew y Julie ya habían vuelto a casa hacía mucho tiempo. El hombre revisaba algunos documentos, no le gustaba trabajar en días festivos y mucho menos en Navidad, pero Snape se había puesto demasiado insistente, y como Emma y Ron aun no habían vuelto, aprovechaba ese rato de tranquilidad para hacerlo. Julie entraba en el salón con una sonrisa sospechosa en su rostro, sin duda el día había sido tal y como Matthew había planeado… El almuerzo fue extrañamente maravilloso, pero no tenía punto de comparación con lo que había pasado una vez que regresaron a casa, desde entonces la madrina de Ron no podía quitar de su cara una enorme sonrisa de felicidad. Se acababa de dar una ducha y aun tenía el cabello húmedo. Se sentó junto a su esposo, le dio un suave beso en el cuello y hundió la cabeza en el pecho de él.

- ¿No crees que tardan demasiado? – Preguntó después de mirar el gran reloj de madera que estaba sobre una de las paredes del salón y que marcaban casi las ocho de la noche.

- Sí, demasiado – Contestó Matthew que hacía rato que había comenzado a preocuparse.

Volvieron a guardar silencio, él siguió revisando sus documentos y Julie suspiró profundamente, con impaciencia, y miró una vez mas la hora que marcaba el reloj de madera.

En el exterior de la mansión, Ron y Hermione llegaron con el inspector Crouch, Percy (el asistente sumiso) y dos policías más. Harry y Ginny habían decidido regresar a su casa, la pelirroja estaba muy afectada y no podría soportar estar presente cuando su amigo les diera la terrible noticia a sus padrinos. Ron sacó de su bolsillo las llaves para abrir la puerta, pero antes de hacerlo se giró hacia los agentes y dijo.

- Me gustaría que esperasen aquí fuera unos minutos, quiero darles yo la noticia, sin testigos… Será muy duro y la presencia de policías, sin haberles dicho nada antes, no mejoraría las cosas. Solo serán diez minutos, por favor.

- Es justo – Convino el inspector y con un gesto de la mano indicó a sus agentes que no accedieran aun a la casa.

Ron tomó aire y agarrando con fuerza la mano de su novia entraron en la mansión.  
Julie dio un salto del sofá cuando oyó como abrían con las llaves la puerta y corrió hacia el hall de entrada para recibirlos. Se quedó extrañada cuando no vio a Emma junto a la pareja y entonces su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza, y una sombra de preocupación cubrió sus oscuros ojos al percibir la lividez y el ojeroso rostro de Ron, y la cara desencajada de Hermione. Minerva salió de la cocina para recibir a la niña, pero se quedó de piedra al notar la frialdad de la escena que veían sus ancianos y cansados ojos.

- ¿Qué… qué ocurre, Ron?... ¿Dónde está Emma? – Balbuceó Julie presa de la angustia.

- Será mejor que pasemos al salón – Sugirió el muchacho.

- Ron…

- Julie, pasemos al salón.

La mujer que notaba como el corazón le palpitaba en la garganta, obedeció con recelo a su ahijado, y entró junto a Minerva en la habitación. La pareja la siguieron muy de cerca. Una vez dentro, el pelirrojo entrecerró la puerta. Matthew al verlos entrar dejó a un lado los documentos y extrañado por no ver a su hija, formuló aquella temida pregunta que martirizaba la mente de Ron.

- ¿Dónde está Emma?

Hermione apretó con mas fuerza aun la fría y húmeda mano de su novio. Ron tragó saliva de nuevo, se armó de valor y dijo intentando mantener la calma.

- ¿Recordáis a mi tío?

Julie y Matthew se miraron extrañados con la pregunta del chico, Minerva asintió con un gesto de desprecio en el rostro. Ron continuó…

- Pues bien, yo creía que había desaparecido de mi vida para siempre… nunca he estado más equivocado. No os dije nada pero mi tío ha estado rondando la casa durante algunos meses…

- ¡Claro! – Exclamó Matthew haciendo que todas las miradas pasaran de Ron a él – Kingsley creyó ver a alguien observándonos tras la verja, yo no le di importancia entonces… ¿Era él?

- Sí… El día de la boda de Harry y Ginny, al regresar a casa, me abordó en la puerta de la mansión. Pensé que venía a pedirme dinero, pero no lo hizo y eso me extraño mucho. Para desgracia nuestra Emma salió a recibirme aquel día y mi tío pudo verla, incluso tuvo la desfachatez de hablar con ella – Julie se llevó la mano a la boca horrorizada – Le ordené a Emma que regresase a casa y luego le aconsejé que no volviese a hablar con él bajo ningún concepto… Lo llamó tío Peter, pensaba que era de la familia…

- ¡Oh Dios mío Ron!... ¡Acaba de una vez!... ¿Dónde está mi niña? – Julie comenzaba a perder los nervios.

- No volví a saber de él y pensé que se había olvidado de nosotros, pero hoy… - Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y Hermione pudo notar que temblaba – en el Zoo, mientras mirábamos una maldita foto, Emma se alejó un poco de nosotros… ¡Solo fue un segundo!... pero cuando nos giramos ella ya no estaba…

Julie sintió que las piernas le fallaban y se derrumbó en el sofá. Minerva corrió a su lado y comenzó a abanicarle con los documentos de Matthew. Su rostro estaba pálido y ya dejaba ver en él la extrema angustia que comenzaba a sentir. Matthew se levantó pausadamente y caminó hacia la ventana, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Eso hizo que Ron pudiese continuar.

- Fuimos de inmediato a la oficina de seguridad del Zoológico y ellos nos ayudaron – Tomó aire de nuevo, casi no podía respirar – Gracias a las cámaras que hay repartidas por todo el recinto, pudimos ver en una grabación como el desalmado de mi tío se llevaba a Emma fuera del Zoo, aprovechando que ella lo había reconocido.

Ron soltó todo el aire que había acumulado en los pulmones… ¡Ya está!, lo había dicho. Hermione le pasó la mano por la espalda, pero él fijó la vista en el suelo y no se giró para mirarla. Julie se llevó las manos al rostro y presa de la desesperación comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. El pelirrojo sintió deseos de acercarse a ella, pedirle disculpas por haber perdido a su hija y abrazarla para darle, y la vez recibir consuelo. Pero no movió ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo y se quedó de pie, escuchándola sollozar por miedo a ser rechazado.

- Debiste habernos avisado que tu tío rondaba la casa – Matthew habló al fin con una calma tal, que helaba la sangre mientras le daba la espalda con la vista fija en el crital de la ventana.

- Fue un error no hacerlo… lo siento – Ron levantó la vista para mirar a su padrino – Pensé que su objetivo era yo, que vendría por mí… jamás se me pasó por la imaginación que su único propósito fuese secuestrar a Emma…

Julie sollozó con mas fuerza aún y Ron sintió como se le partía el corazón en mil pedazos. No soportaba verla sufrir y aun mas sabiéndose culpable de su desdicha. Matthew se giró hacia él y el pelirrojo pudo ver en su pálido rostro una sombra de angustia, pero aquel hombre permanecía integro, tratando de no dar muestras de sus sentimientos. Era conciente que Julie amaba con locura a Emma, pero Matthew la idolatraba, era su razón de vivir. Y verlo allí, de pie, mostrando tanta entereza ante la terrible noticia que acababa de recibir, mientras su esposa se deshacía en llanto, hizo que la admiración que sentía por él aumentase.

- La policía está esperando afuera – Se atrevió a decir Hermione con timidez.

- Diles que pasen – le ordenó Matthew con suavidad.

Hermione soltó la mano de Ron y salió del salón. En pocos segundo el inspector de policía Bartemius Crouch y sus hombres, entraron. Hermione lo hizo en último lugar y se reunió con su novio que se había camuflado en un rincón cerca de la chimenea, y había vuelto a fijar la vista en el suelo.

- Buenas noches, soy el inspector Crouch – Se presentó – Quiero que sepan que lamento profundamente lo que ha ocurrido, pero haremos lo posible para que la niña esté de vuelta muy pronto.

Julie levantó sus llorosos ojos hacia el hombre y preguntó con voz débil y temblorosa.

- ¿Estará bien, verdad?

- Lady Dashwood, su hija es ahora mismo un trofeo, algo que para la persona que la retiene es muy valioso… No se preocupe, la cuidará – Añadió Bartemius convencido.

- Inspector, mi nombre es Matthew Dashwood y soy el padre de Emma. Hagan lo que deban, lo que sea necesario… pero traigan sana y salva a mi hija de nuevo a casa.

Lo dijo en un tono de voz tan desgarrador, que Hermione no pudo evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, y se refugio en el pecho de su novio, que seguía inmóvil y ausente.

- No dude que haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos. Estamos completamente seguros que el secuestrador se pondrá en contacto con ustedes y a juzgar por el parentesco, probablemente pida hablar exclusivamente con él – Señaló a Ron. Todos excepto Julie lo miraron – Vamos a intervenir sus teléfonos para localizar la llamada en el caso que la haga. Estarán comunicada con la oficina, si el teléfono suena aquí, también lo hará allí.

- Procedan entonces – Dijo Matthew y caminó junto al inspector para interesarse en lo que iban a hacer.

Durante largo rato, la policía estuvo realizando su trabajo. Percy llevaba un pequeño ordenador portátil y metía claves, y borraba archivos de la pantalla. Julie seguía sin consuelo pero de vez en cuando se giraba hacia Minerva y le preguntaba con dulzura.

- ¿Te encuentras bien querida?

El ama de llaves asentía agradecida, incluso en un momento tan terrible como aquel, Julie tenía la delicadeza de preocuparse por la salud de la anciana.  
Ron seguía camuflado en el mismo rincón detrás de la chimenea. Hermione continuaba a su lado, sin dejar de observarlo con el temor de que en algún momento volviesen a fallarle las fuerzas y se desplomase de nuevo. El pelirrojo no podía apartar de su mente a Emma, a su tío… se preguntaba porque demonios tuvo que soltarla de la mano. Pero sobre todo pensaba en Julie, y en lo fría e indiferente que la sentía. No lo había mirado ni una sola vez desde que supo todo lo ocurrido, y él evitaba hacerlo también, porque si en uno de esos momentos en que se decidiera a mirarla, Julie le reprochaba algo con sus grandes y oscuros ojos, se hundiría completamente. No soportaba escucharla sollozar, deseaba quedarse sordo para no tener que oír sus lamentos… Aquella mujer no se merecía ese sufrimiento…

- Ya está todo – Dijo el inspector – Por ahora no podemos hacer nada mas, únicamente esperar a que decida ponerse en contacto con vosotros. Esperemos que lo haga pronto, pero no puedo garantizarlo al cien por cien… a veces es cuestión de horas, pero otras tardan días e incluso semanas… Eso no depende de nosotros.

- Gracias Señor Crouch – añadió Matthew con una voz impresionantemente firme.

- Cualquier cosa, lo mas mínimo, deben ponerse en contacto conmigo… todo es importante – Sentenció y con un leve movimiento de cabeza, hizo una reverencia y salió de la mansión junto a sus agentes.

Fue entonces cuando Matthew se acercó a Julie y ella separándose de Minerva, se abrazo a él desconsolada.

- Tranquilízate mi amor, vas a caer enferma y ahora no podemos fallarle a Emma. Debemos estar mas unidos que nunca – Miró de soslayo a Ron – Lo único que importa es localizar a nuestra hija.

- ¡Está con ese hombre Matt!... Ya viste lo que quiso hacer con Ron cuando aun era un niño… ¿Cómo me aseguras que no intentará hacer lo mismo con Emma?... ¿Qué te hace pensar que no la venderá a algún horrible lugar de esos?

Minerva se llevó la mano al corazón aterrada. Julie la miró y dijo fuera de control.

- ¡Cielos Minerva!... ¡¿Estás bien?! Discúlpame, no quise hacerte sufrir con mis conjeturas.

- No te preocupes por mi Julie, Emma no estará en un sitio tan abominable como ese.

- Hermione – Ron habló al fin en voz baja, mirando con sus apagados ojos a su novia – Ya es muy tarde y mañana tienes que madrugar para ir a la oficina, le diré a Kingsley que te acerque a casa.

- Cariño, ¿Estás seguro?... Creo que debería quedarme aquí contigo – Dijo acariciándole el rostro.

- No Hermione, vuelve a casa… Hoy necesito estar solo.

La muchacha no se ofendió, comprendía como debía sentirse y le regaló una sonrisa para hacerle ver que lo apoyaba y que todo saldría bien, Ron agradeció el gesto de su novia. La joven se despidió de todos y se marchó.  
Nada mas irse, Julie se puso en pie. Ron la miró entonces, la mujer suspiró profundamente y clavó su intensa mirada oscura en los apagados ojos azules de su ahijado. No hizo falta hablar para que Ron lo comprendiese todo, la rabia, la decepción y la tristeza se leían claramente en sus ojos, y en aquella forma acusadora de mirarlo. A Ron se le paralizó el corazón, ella jamás lo había mirado de ese modo tan horrible. Julie retiró sus ojos de los de su ahijado y abandonó el salón como un rayo llorando de nuevo rumbo al piso superior. El muchacho la siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció.

- No le des importancia – La voz de Matthew lo sobresaltó – Debes entenderla… debes entendernos a los dos. Dale tiempo, esto es demasiado duro – Los ojos de su padrino comenzaron a brillar y Ron pensó que tal vez lloraría, pero el brillo desapareció y ni una sola lagrima rodó por su rostro – Julie es impetuosa y cabezota, y en este momento se siente defraudada, pero no dudes ni un solo instante que sus sentimientos hacia ti han cambiado. Ella te ama como a un hijo.

Ron no podía decir nada, un nudo taponaba su garganta solo lo miró apenado, buscando la redención. Minerva se levantó del sofá y pasando junto a los dos hombres, dijo con parsimonia.

- Le subiré una tila, la necesita.

Matthew asintió sonriéndole agradecido y la mujer puso su mano sobre el brazo de Ron, lo besó en la mejilla y abandonó la habitación. Matthew salió tras ella para reunirse con su esposa caminando con lentitud, casi arrastrando los pies. Ron se quedó de pronto solo, en aquel salón, rodeado de aquel terrorífico silencio que solo se rompía con los lamentos de Julie provenientes del piso superior, y no pudo soportarlo más. Salió de su rincón y corrió hacia fuera de la mansión. Necesitaba huir de allí y eso hizo. Matthew que aun no había terminado de subir las escaleras cuando lo vio marcharse y suspiró con pesar, pero ninguna lágrima brotó de sus penetrantes ojos azules.

Ya estaba fuera, tomó todo cuanto aire cabía en sus pulmones… sentía que se asfixiaba dentro de la mansión. Un remolino de sensaciones arrasaban su cabeza y la culpabilidad golpeaba su pecho sin piedad. No conseguía pensar con claridad… La carita inocente de Emma, las compresivas palabras de Matthew, la cálida mano de Hermione sobre la suya, y los ojos acusadores de Julie martirizaban su alma… Julie… Julie…  
Comenzó a correr desesperadamente, corrió entre los árboles del bosquecillo que rodeaba la mansión, cerca del lago, avanzaba veloz, sin detenerse, deseando que su corazón no aguantase el esfuerzo de la galopada y dejase de latir. Sintiendo como el viento gélido del invierno golpeaba su rostro y cortaba como cuchillos sus labios… No deseaba seguir viviendo, ¡Había perdido a Emma!... Pero su corazón era fuerte y joven, y no se rendiría con tanta facilidad. Se detuvo de pronto debido a la falta de oxígeno, apoyó una mano sobre un árbol y la otra en su rodilla doblándose sobre sí mismo. Sentía nauseas pero era incapaz de vomitar. Levantó los ojos y la cabaña de madera se alzó frente a él. Respirando con dificultad se acercó a ella y entró. Todo olía a rancio, la cabaña había permanecido cerrada durante muchos años. Abrió las ventanas dejando que el aire frío penetrase sin ser invitado. Las viejas maderas crujían en una acompasada melodía que comenzó a relajarlo. Ron recorrió la habitación lentamente… no sabía como iba a poder mirar a Julie a los ojos nuevamente después de lo sucedido, la había defraudado. Sí, estaba seguro que la decepción de Julie no se debía al hecho de haber perdido a Emma, sino por no demostrarle la confianza suficiente para alertarla de la proximidad de Peter. Para Julie, Emma y Ron eran sus hijos, los amaba por igual y si aquel horrible hombre pretendía dañar a alguno de los dos, ella tenía derecho a saberlo.  
Ron caminó hacia el sofá y se derrumbó en él vencido por el cansancio y la angustia. Agarró una manta que olía a moho y se tapó con ella. No iba a poder dormir, pero no deseaba regresar a la mansión, si escuchaba un solo lamento más de su madrina, no dudaría en tirarse por la ventana. Se tumbó, y colocó los pies sobre el sofá encogiéndose como un ovillo de lana. Allí, en aquella cabaña, ningún sollozo le partía el alma, y solo acertaba a escuchar el monótono crujir de la vieja madera y el silbido insistente del viento que se abría paso a través de la ventana. Había sido un día horrible y era conciente que aun quedaban muchos días más como aquél… se apretujó debajo de la maloliente manta un poco más para entrar en calor y cerró los ojos, pero no durmió.

* * *

**Gracias Gilraen, Riswe y hermione 1224 por vuestros post... sois maravillosas y me animais a seguir... un besazo.**


	14. Un encuentro fortuito

**14. Un encuentro fortuito**

Matthew se levantó cuando el sol aun no había despuntado, no logró conciliar el sueño durante la noche. Su mente no descansaba intentando encontrar una forma de localizar a su hija y rogando para que nadie se hubiese atrevido a hacerle daño. Le abordaban constantemente unas ganas inmensas de llorar, de hundirse en su desgracia, pero no podía hacer eso… Emma lo necesitaba ahora mas que nunca y lo necesitaba integro, con la cabeza fría. No iba a dejarse vencer por aquel sufrimiento que ardía dentro de su pecho. Se pasó la mano por el rostro pensativo y caminó por el pasillo en dirección a al habitación de Emma. Abrió la puerta con lentitud, echó un vistazo a la cama donde debería estar durmiendo la niña, sin embargo, aquella cama no estaba vacía. El cuerpo exhausto de su esposa descansaba sobre ella, abrazada a una de las muñecas de trapo favoritas de Emma… parecía dormir. Matthew dejó escapar un suspiro que denotaba toda la presión que soportaba su corazón y decidió dejarla descansar un poco más. Comenzó a cerrar la puerta en silencio, pero la voz rota de Julie lo frenó.

- Matt… ¿Eres tú?

El hombre entró y se acercó con calma a ella. El estado físico de Julie era deplorable, había llorado durante toda la noche, estaba pálida y ojerosa. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, hinchados y húmedos. Matthew sentía que se le partía el corazón al verla así, había desaparecido el brillo salvaje en los oscuros ojos de su esposa.

- ¿Estará bien, verdad? – Preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

- Por supuesto, mi amor – Contesto él sinceramente porque eso era lo que deseaba creer.

- ¿Dónde está Ron?

- No lo sé, salió anoche y aun no ha vuelto. Tal vez esté con Hermione – La voz aterciopelada de Matthew lograba relajarla.

- No sé si voy a poder soportar esto – Sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse.

- Lo harás, porque eres fuerte Julie Dashwood y te has sobrepuesto a muchas cosas en tu vida… Y porque Emma nos necesita unidos y con nuestros cinco sentidos en alerta.

La mujer se incorporó y abrazó con desesperación a su marido. Matthew se aferró a ella como a una tabla de salvación… necesitaba ese abrazo más que nada en el mundo, lo necesitaba para no derrumbarse.

- Piensas que fui demasiado dura con Ron ¿Verdad? – Preguntó clavando sus ojos negros en la mirada inescrutable de su esposo.

- Estabas en tu derecho…

- No lo culpo de la desaparición de Emma…

- Lo sé.

- ¡Oh, Matt!... No acierto a comprender porque no nos informó que ese hombre nos estaba espiando… Es eso lo que me cuesta perdonarle – Hundió la cabeza en el pecho de Matthew.

- No te tortures mas querida, Emma volverá muy pronto, y aun no sabemos el motivo por el cual Ron decidió no contarnos nada… No debes juzgarlo antes de escuchar su versión – Le aconsejó mientras pasaba su mano suavemente por el cabello de Julie – Deberías comer algo.

- No puedo, creo que mi estómago no toleraría ningún alimento en este momento.

- No quiero que enfermes – Dejaba ver la preocupación por ella en su tono de voz.

- ¿Enfermar?... No Matt, no te preocupes. Eso es algo que no puedo permitirme… Bajaré a almorzar, lo prometo.

Julie separó la cabeza del pecho de su esposo y éste dejó de acariciarle el cabello, la miró a los ojos y le sonrió con tristeza, luego posó los labios sobre los de ella en un corto y tierno beso.

- Descansa un poco más… pero recuerda tu promesa.

Julie lo observó mientras se alejaba, ni siquiera aquel hombre con el que siempre se sentía protegida y segura de sí misma, podía mitigar su dolor. Dejó que su mente se inundara por un reflejo anaranjado y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro suspiro, hundiendo la cara en la diminuta almohada de Emma.

- Ron… Debiste decírnoslo… debiste hacerlo.

Los viejos tablones de madera no dejaron de sonar durante toda la noche, Ron seguía enterrado en el tullido sofá, cubierto por aquella sucia y enmohecida manta. Tenía que volver a la mansión, debía asearse un poco para regresar al bufete, a pesar de todo lo sucedido con Emma, Ron no podía eludir sus responsabilidades laborales. Sin embargo su cuerpo se negaba a abandonar la cabaña, no tenía fuerzas para volver a enfrentar la fría mirada de su madrina. Su cabeza seguía dando vueltas y sentía un agudo dolor en sus ensangrentados labios, debido a los cortes que el frío había producido en ellos la noche anterior. Nada le motivaba para recuperar las ganas de subirse de nuevo al mundo y tirar para delante, ni siquiera la imagen de Hermione que aparecía de vez en cuando en su cabeza podía levantar su ánimo. Finalmente y conciente que no tenía otra opción, se deshizo de la mugrienta manta y abandonó la cabaña.

Matthew ojeaba el periódico mientras desayunaba, tenía la mirada fija en los sucesos. Una foto de Emma copaba la primera página, alguien debía haber filtrado la noticia del secuestro. Los Dashwood eran demasiado conocidos en Londres como para poder ocultarlo durante mucho tiempo. La entrada de alguien en la mansión, hizo que desviara su atención del trozo de papel hacia puerta del comedor para ver si se trataba de Ron, o por el contrario sería Snape el recién llegado. La cabeza despeinada y anaranjada de su ahijado asomó por el umbral. Sus ojos denotaban temor y angustia. Matthew interpretó aquella mirada como un signo de culpabilidad y entonces le sonrió con amabilidad. De los ojos de Ron desapareció el temor, aunque conservó la angustia.

- Pasa y desayuna – Le recomendó su padrino.

Ron no tenía hambre, pero no quiso contradecirlo y se sentó a la mesa.

- ¿Dónde has pasado la noche? – Preguntó volviendo a dirigir su mirada hacia la foto de su hija.

- En la cabaña – Contestó Ron tímidamente mientras llenaba de café su taza. No podía dejar de temblar y algunas gotas de aquel líquido oscuro mancharon el blanco e impoluto mantel.

- Debes haber pasado mucho frío allí – Comentó Matthew.

- Sí… ¿Julie? – Se atrevió a preguntar sin mirarlo, los ojos de Matthew intimidaban sin que él se lo propusiese.

- Aun descansa.

No era esa la respuesta que esperaba, deseaba oír que lo había perdonado y que volvía a confiar en él.

- Matt… ¿Crees que mi… que ese hombre se pondrá en contacto con nosotros hoy?

Su padrino dejó de mirar la prensa y giró sus ojos hacia el muchacho, como Ron imaginaba aquellos ojos azules, inescrutables y penetrantes lograban erizarle la piel, aunque por supuesto, Matthew lo hacía involuntariamente.

- Eso espero.

Volvió a su lectura. Ron bebió el café, que estaba casi frío, de un sorbo y no comió nada más. Se levantó de la mesa y dijo mientras abandonaba el comedor.

- Voy a darme una ducha y luego iré al bufete… cualquier cosa que suceda me llamáis, por favor.

Matthew asintió sin levantar la vista del periódico que seguía abierto por la misma página. Ron pasó por detrás de su padrino y pudo ver la fotografía de Emma, cerró los ojos un segundo y salió con rapidez de la habitación. El hombre oyó como su ahijado subía las escaleras, giró la cabeza hacia el lugar por donde había desaparecido el joven y suspiró con amargura.

Lavender no daba crédito a lo que Harry le acababa de contar, aunque tuviese el periódico del día delante de sus narices. Aquello era horrible y mientras ojeaba la fotografía impresa de Emma, su respiración se había vuelto violenta imaginándola en las garras de aquel degenerado. Pansy la observaba desde su mesa, no alcanzaba a oír lo que hablaban, pero los gestos de desesperación de la rubia le dio a entender que algo no marchaba bien. El rostro compungido y angustiado de Ron, surcado por unas oscuras y profundas ojeras, terminó por confirmárselo cuando lo vio llegar.

- Buenos días – Saludó con apatía.

Pansy no tuvo tiempo de devolverle el saludo porque Lavender había corrido desde su mesa y abrazaba al pelirrojo con fuerza. El muchacho le devolvió el abrazo a su amiga mientras se le humedecían los ojos.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Preguntó apartándose un poco de él, pero sosteniéndolo aun con sus manos por los brazos.

- Mal Lav, ni te imaginas.

- ¿Y… Julie? – Los ojos de la muchacha reflejaban una inmensa preocupación.

Ron no pudo contestarle, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al oír el nombre de su madrina y sus ojos, incapaces de contenerlas por más tiempo, dejaron rodar las lágrimas por sus pálidas mejillas, mojando con ellas las pecas de su rostro. Pansy jamás lo había visto llorar y se le encogió el corazón… ¿Qué había sucedido para que aquel chico, que a ella le parecía tan fuerte, se hubiese vuelto vulnerable? Dejó a un lado cualquier discreción posible y escuchaba atentamente la conversación entre los tres amigos.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! Esto debe ser horrible para ella – Exclamó Lavender.

- Deberías haberte quedado en casa – Apuntó Harry colocándole una mano sobre el hombro.

- No puedo estar allí… todo es demasiado… triste.

- ¿Crees que llamarán? – Preguntó la rubia que había dejado su contacto físico con él y ahora dejaba que Harry la abrazara por los hombros.

- No lo sé, estoy desconcertado… Nunca puedo adivinar que es lo que pasa por la cabeza de mi tío – Dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que aun seguían caminando por su rostro.

Pansy suspiró y contuvo sus ganas locas de abrazarlo.

- Voy a trabajar chicos, necesito ocupar mi cabeza en algo.

Harry y Lavender asintieron con una leve sonrisa para mostrarle su apoyo y se dirigieron a sus escritorios. Ron se acomodó en su mesa y comenzó a sacar papeles, y a teclear en su ordenador suspirando de vez en cuando.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Pansy después de un rato, cuando ya no pudo contener mas las ganas de hablarle.

- Problemas personales.

- ¿Graves? – Insistió.

Ron asintió pesadamente sin levantar la vista de la pantalla.

- ¿Con Hermione?

El pelirrojo resopló con fuerza y miró a su compañera con impaciencia, sus apagados ojos le suplicaban que no preguntase más. Ella los entendió a la perfección y volvió a su trabajo.

- Disculpa – Se excusó sonrojada – no era mi intención molestarte.

El joven, que aun no había dejado de mirarla, se sintió culpable. A fin de cuentas aquella muchacha solo pretendía interesarse por su estado de ánimo, y había sido amable.

- Han secuestrado a mi hermana – Confesó él con la voz quebrada.

Pansy giró sus ojos grandes y expresivos ojos claros hacia él aturdida.

- ¡Cielo santo!

- La policía cree que quizá llame para pedir un rescate… Aún no lo ha hecho – Omitió que el secuestrador era su tío.

El pulso de Pansy se había acelerado, cuando Ron le confirmó que era un asunto grave, jamás imaginó que fuese algo tan horrible.

- Deberías estar en casa, con tu familia. En momentos como este el apoyo de las personas a las que amas es fundamental.

Ron la miró sorprendido, Pansy siempre lo desconcertaba y cada día que pasaba, mejoraba mas y mas la imagen que se había formado de ella.

- No puedo dejarte sola con todo esto, no es justo para ti. Además esta semana es crucial.

- ¿Sola?... ¡Oh no seas ridículo Ron!... Puedo hacerlo sola y lo sabes… Vamos, habla con Ollivander, pídele que te de unos días libres y acompaña a tu familia – Insistió la joven endulzando la voz.

Ron sonrió sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Pensaba que ya no podría volver a sonreír jamás.

- ¿De veras no te importa?

La impaciencia se reflejó en los ojos de la muchacha y frunció los labios mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Nunca pensé que te diría esto, pero eres una gran chica Pansy… Gracias.

Se levantó atropelladamente de su silla, recogió todos los papeles que había sacado unos minutos antes y caminó hacia el despacho de su jefe. Sin embargo, de pronto se detuvo y se giró, llamando la atención de Lavender y Harry que lo siguieron con la mirada. Pansy ya estaba sumergida de nuevo en su trabajo, cuando notó como alguien se acercaba a ella por detrás y la besaba en la mejilla para luego marcharse otra vez. La muchacha se giró súbitamente y alcanzó a ver como el pelirrojo se alejaba con rapidez de ella, ante la perpleja mirada de Lavender y la compresiva sonrisa de Harry. Durante unos segundos el corazón de Pansy dejó de latir y rígida como un palo, volvió a la posición en la que se encontraba antes del beso de Ron. Rozó con la mano el lugar exacto de su mejilla donde Ron había posado sus tentadores labios y sonrío mordiéndose el suyo hasta hacerse daño… ¿Cómo esperaba aquel chico que pudiese concentrarse después de eso? Lavender la miraba con recelo, pero recordó las palabras de su pelirrojo amigo y decidió seguir confiando en él.

La cafetería estaba repleta de gente, era hora del tentempié de las diez y los clientes se arremolinaban en la barra y alrededor de las mesas, esperando a que alguna quedase libre. Cho dejaba caer la cabeza sobre su mano izquierda con el codo apoyado en la mesa. Daba vueltas con la cucharilla al café mientras miraba absorta su taza medio vacía. Pensaba en Neville, estaba tan ilusionado con el compromiso que no podía evitar unos remordimientos horribles que no le dejaban respirar, y hacían que se despertase en mitad de la noche envuelta en un sudor frío. Jamás se había sentido así, pero Neville era amable y atento con ella, y cada día que pasaba se le hacía más difícil terminar esa relación por miedo a verlo sufrir. No lo amaba, estaba absolutamente convencida de ello, pero la convivencia con él había logrado que le tuviese aprecio, incluso cariño. Neville no era tan ingenuo como parecía, ni tan lento o torpe. Era un chico normal con una capacidad enorme para dar amor. Todo, todo se le complicaba demasiado, cada vez mas. Y luego estaba Draco, casi ya no le quedaban esperanzas de recuperarlo… se estaba quedando sin ideas, sin argumentos, lo que Malfoy sentía por aquella chica rubia era demasiado fuerte y eso la martirizaba sobremanera. Iba a hacer mucho daño a un chico tan bueno y generoso como Neville, para finalmente no lograr su objetivo… Era injusto, muy injusto y Luna siempre tuvo razón.

Tomó la taza en sus manos mientras observaba, a través de la enorme cristalera de la cafetería, el hotel que estaba enfrente. Pertenecía a la gran cadena hotelera que poseía su padre y de la que ella era relaciones públicas. Suspiró con fuerza y se llevó el borde de la taza a los labios. Repentinamente alguien la empujó por detrás golpeándole la cabeza. El café se derramó sobre su blusa beige y se giro con rabia frotándose el cogote para ver quién había sido tan descuidado. Un muchacho fornido con el cabello muy corto la miraba absolutamente contrariado y con el rostro sonrojado.

- Discúlpeme Señorita, no fue mi intención. Esto está demasiado concurrido… no pude evitarlo – Dijo él azorado y con los ojos muy abiertos.

Cho estaba rabiosa, pero algo en el rostro de aquel chico la tranquilizó al instante.

- Está bien – Añadió sin mucha amabilidad mientras se limpiaba la mancha con la servilleta.

- La conozco… - No era una pregunta – Usted es amiga de Hermione… ¿Verdad?

Cho enarcó una ceja mostrando incredulidad y sorpresa.

- ¿Amiga?... ¡Ja! Yo no diría tanto – Exclamó con voz socarrona - ¿Y tú eres…?

- Viktor Krum. Nos presentaron antes de Navidad, estabais de compras – Sonreía ampliamente.

- ¡Oh sí claro!... Ahora te recuerdo. Eres el misterioso vecino de Hermione.

Viktor esbozó una extraña sonrisa, no supo como tomarse aquello de _'Misterioso'_.

- No te enojes – Añadió ella que parecía haberle leído la mente – Ser misterioso puede ser una ventaja, las mujeres somos muy curiosas.

- Me gustaría invitarte a un café, ya que no te he permitido disfrutar del tuyo – Dijo mostrando su sonrisa mas arrebatadora.

- Te equivocas, ya casi lo había terminado – Aclaró ella entrecerrando sus rasgados ojos.

Aquel simple gesto hizo que algo comenzase a revolotear dentro del estómago del joven y sacudió la cabeza para volver a la realidad.

- ¡Oh, vaya!... ¡Que contrariedad!... Eso significa que no podré hacer nada para resarcir mi torpeza… O tal vez… - Se pasó los dedos por la barbilla como si estuviese reflexionando – Invitarte a almorzar estaría mas acorde con el daño que le he causado a tu blusa.

Cho rió, aquel chico era realmente insistente. Se pasó la mano por el cabello para colocar un mechón detrás de su oreja, el anillo de compromiso brillo en su dedo. Viktor, que de pronto se había quedado hipnotizado con el aroma a frutas que emanaba del cabello de la muchacha, dijo con voz aterciopelada.

- Quizá tu novio no quiere que almuerces con desconocidos.

Cho lo miró intrigada… ¿Cómo demonios sabía que tenía novio, era brujo o algo parecido?

- Ese anillo es demasiado ostentoso… sin duda es la típica sortija que se regala para formalizar un compromiso – Sonrió ladeando la boca con aire de triunfo, ahora era él el que le leía la mente.

La muchacha se miró el dedo anular de su mano derecha y sonrió.

- Sí, Neville… es un sol. Él nunca me prohíbe nada… Está bien Señor… ¿Krum…? – Viktor asintió – Dejaré que me compenses por el hecho de que esta blusa quedará inservible… Trabajo ahí – Añadió señalando el hotel que se veía a través de los ventanales – Tienen un maravilloso restaurante y conozco al personal que lo atiende… ¿Te parece?

- Creo que es una excelente idea. Por cierto… recordar tu rostro fue fácil, es muy exótico – La halagó – pero soy incapaz de recordar tu nombre… aquella tarde erais muchas.

- Cho.

- Nuevamente encantado Cho – Y le tomó la mano con caballerosidad depositando sobre el dorso un suave beso, la joven esbozó una sonrisa de complacencia – Estaré a las doce en punto en la puerta.

Y diciendo eso se dio media vuelta y desapareció entre los clientes apelotonados de la cafetería. Cho lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se escapó a su vista. Sonrió, se encogió de hombros y siguió en su afán de disimular aquella horrible mancha marrón que lucia en su blusa de seda beige.

Ron vagabundeó por las calles de Londres durante horas, después de abandonar el bufete. Retrasaba todo lo que podía la vuelta a casa, y de paso, vigilaba las calles con la absurda esperanza de ver a Emma caminar entre la gente. Pensó en hacer una visita a la oficina de Hermione, pero la joven estaría muy ocupada y en realidad él necesitaba estar solo y pensar, decidió posponer la visita para la tarde. Ya era casi la hora de almorzar cuando entró con suavidad en la mansión. Se detuvo frente a la puerta del comedor. Allí estaban sus padrinos y Snape sentados a la mesa, en silencio. Matthew lo miró y le sonrió, Julie mareaba la sopa con una cuchara y no levantó la vista de la loza. Snape, sentado junto a Matthew, dejó de comer y miró de soslayo a la mujer.

- Pasa Ron, le diré a Minerva que te sirva el almuerzo.

El pelirrojo no discutió con su padrino, a pesar de tener el estómago cerrado, no quería disgustarlo en nada. Obedeció y se sentó en el sitio acostumbrado, a la derecha de Julie, que seguía con la mirada perdida entre la verdura que flotaba en el liquido humeante que contenía el plato.

- Has llegado pronto – Comentó Snape para romper la tensión que espesaba el ambiente.

- Le he pedido a Ollivander unos días, no puedo concentrarme en el trabajo y me apetecía estar con vosotros – Sus ojos se humedecieron pero no derramó ninguna lágrima.

Julie dejó la cuchara en el plato, haciéndola chocar ruidosamente contra la porcelana. Depositó su mano en la mesa, muy próxima a la de Ron que se había quedado paralizado. No iba a poder soportar ni uno solo de los reproches que pudiesen salir de los labios de su madrina. Julie miró al techo y suspiró con pesar, las miradas de los otros dos hombres estaban fijas en ella, atentos a su inesperada reacción. Ron clavaba la vista en la mesa. Lentamente la mujer giró la cabeza hacia el pelirrojo y deslizó con suavidad su mano sobre la de él. Ron volteó con rapidez la suya y atrapó con sus dedos fuertemente la de su madrina. Entonces se atrevió a enfrentar nuevamente los oscuros ojos de Julie.

- Lo siento cariño, te he hecho sentir muy mal – Dijo ella.

Matthew y Snape soltaron al unísono el aire que habían acumulado en su interior al ver que la reacción de la mujer era positiva.

- No pienses que te culpo por la desaparición de Emma, yo se que la amas y la cuidas tanto como lo hacemos Matt y yo.

Ron sentía una opresión enorme en el pecho y era incapaz de articular ninguna palabra. Julie continuó.

- Solo me tortura la mente y el corazón una pregunta… ¿Por qué nos ocultaste que tu tío nos espiaba?

- No quise preocuparos, después de aquella vez que hablé con él, desapareció. Pensé que no iba a regresar jamás… - Las palabras salían con dificultad de su boca, apretó con mas fuerza la frágil mano de Julie – Hermione me aconsejó que os avisara, y no le hice caso. Creí que tenía controlada la situación… Tienes razones suficientes para enfadarte conmigo, lo hice con la mejor intención, pero no fue lo más acertado.

Julie liberó con un movimiento su mano de la de Ron y la elevó hasta el rostro del joven acariciándolo con ternura. El pelirrojo notó al contacto de la cálida piel de su madrina, que todo el peso de la culpabilidad que se alojaba en su corazón desaparecía por completo y volvía a recobrar toda la fuerza que creía haber perdido.

- Matt tiene razón y debemos estar mas unidos que nunca… No sufras mas Ron, Emma nos necesita íntegros, con las ideas claras para poder luchar y traerla de nuevo a casa…

Ron asintió y atrapando nuevamente la mano de la mujer con la suya, tiró de ella aproximándola hacia él y la abrazó. Julie rompió a llorar sobre el pecho de Ron y se aferró a su ahijado volviendo a susurrarle…

- Lo siento…

Tal y como dijo, Viktor estaba de pie frente a la puerta del restaurante del hotel. Cho que había salido por una puerta secundaria del edificio, lo vio antes de que él pudiese divisarla a ella, se acercó con lentitud por la espalda y dijo con la voz algo elevada.

-¡Hola!

El joven se giró sobresaltado llevándose la mano al pecho y Cho rió a mandíbula batida. Krum no parecía divertirse mucho y frunció el ceño.

- Este susto debería compensarte por lo del café – Dijo él con un deje molesto en su voz. Cho paró de reír y su rostro adquirió seriedad – Pero… como estoy muerto de hambre, mantendré la invitación.

Viktor esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, la muchacha lo contempló un instante fascinada. Físicamente no se parecía en nada al rubio de sus sueños, pero ladeaba la sonrisa de igual forma y aquello la hizo sentir bien.

- Entonces pasemos dentro… Te va a encantar – Convino.

Nada mas verla entrar el Maître del restaurante les dio el reservado que Cho solía utilizar, no había que olvidar que el local pertenecía a la cadena hotelera del Señor Chang.

- ¿Un televisor?

Viktor jamás había estado en un lugar tan exclusivo y que tuviese en aparato tan burdo en su interior.

- En este reservado sí, yo misma ordené que lo instalasen. Mi padre es el dueño de estos hoteles y suelo almorzar aquí todos los días. Me gusta estar informada de lo que ocurre a mi alrededor – Dijo como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo, y cogiendo el mando a distancia lo accionó – No te preocupes no nos estorbará, bajaré el volumen para que podamos hablar.

- ¿Ya tienes fecha para la boda? – Fue directo al grano, si eso era lo que le importaba saber, para que dar mas rodeos.

Cho se quedó desconcertada, no le gustaba pensar en eso, le daba terror hacerlo.

- No, aún no.

- Es un tipo afortunado ese Neville.

- Te equivocas otra vez, yo soy la afortunada… Neville es fantástico – Miro apesadumbrada el anillo.

Viktor pudo advertir la falta de brillo en la mirada de la joven al hablar de su prometido y una sospecha surgió de pronto en su cabeza, una sospecha que fue incapaz de ignorar.

- No pareces muy entusiasmada.

Cho no se dignó a rebatir aquel indiscreto comentario y detuvo su dedo, que cambiaba de canal incesantemente, en uno de noticias. El presentador daba un resumen de los contenidos del programa.

- Hablemos ahora de ti – Dijo intentando parecer animada y desviando una conversación que empezaba a incomodarla.

- Soy tremendamente aburrido – Confesó él con un bufido.

- Lo dudo… ¿A que te dedicas?

Un camarero llegó con una botella de vino y dos copas, Cho le sonrió agradecida y el muchacho se retiró.

- ¿Y bien? – Insistió vertiendo un poco del líquido rojo en su copa y en la de su acompañante.

- Soy marchante de arte, tengo abierta varias galerías en diversos países europeos… ¿Apasionante, verdad?

- Bueno, no es el trabajo mas divertido del mundo…

- No, no lo es, pero se vive muy bien gracias a él – Admitió y elevó su copa.

Cho alzó la suya también en un brindis no pronunciado y continuó con sus averiguaciones acerca de ese chico tan_'misterioso'_.

- ¿Hay una Señora Krum?

- Sí – La muchacha dejó ver una inexplicable desilusión en sus facciones – Mi madre – Aclaró él volviendo a ladear la boca.

Cho se ruborizó, aquel tipo se había mofado de ella y de su curiosidad… ¡Era un idiota!  
La voz del presentador de noticias se escuchaba de fondo…

_"… y de esa forma inesperadamente, en lo que se preveía un tranquilo día de Navidad en el Zoológico de la ciudad de Londres, se convirtió en un horrible suceso…"_

- Deja que ordene yo la comida… conozco al dedillo el mejor plato de este restaurante – Dijo ella con voz animada.

- Muy bien, todo tuyo – Añadió él cerrando el menú y depositándolo sobre la mesa.

Cho levantó la mano, chasqueó los dedos, y un segundo después el mismo camarero que había traído el vino hizo acto de presencia.

_"… la niña de unos cinco años fue raptada en la tarde de ayer. Se trata de la hija de Lord y Lady Dashwood…"__  
_  
- ¡Oh Cielos!

Cho agarró el mando a distancia del televisor y subió el volumen. Viktor la miró confundido mientras el camarero esperaba pacientemente la orden de la hija de su jefe.

_"… responde al nombre de Emma y pasaba un tranquilo día en compañía de su hermanastro, Ron Weasley, la novia de este y unos amigos de la pareja…"_

- No puede ser… ¡Son Ron y Hermione! – Se llevó la mano a la boca horrorizada.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Viktor intrigado.

- Shhhh – Lo silenció nerviosa.

_" … La policía baraja la posibilidad de que el secuestrador pida un suculento rescate por la niña, presumiendo la importancia de la familia en cuestión. En estos momentos no disponemos de más información, pero estaremos al tanto de la noticia para ofreceros nuevos datos sobre este desagradable suceso. Mientras tanto, os dejamos con una imagen de Emma Dashwood…"_

- Neville no lo sabe… ¡Estoy segura!... Discúlpame un momento Viktor – Exclamó Cho.

Y se levantó atropelladamente volcando la copa de vino sobre el mantel azul de la mesa. Sacó torpemente de su bolso el teléfono móvil y se alejó mientras marcaba el número de su novio.  
Viktor la observó durante unos segundos pensativo… ¿Había dicho Ron y Hermione? ¿Se referiría a la misma Hermione que él conocía?... Sí, debía ser así. Ron era el nombre de aquel pelirrojo que siempre lo miraba con ojos asesinos, era difícil olvidar esa mirada… Comprendió entonces la gravedad del asunto, algún desalmado había raptado a la hermana de ese joven…  
Cho volvió a los pocos minutos, e intentando mostrar una sonrisa calmada en su rostro, dijo.

- No puedo darte muchos detalles porque ni yo misma sé realmente que ha sucedido. Ni Ron, ni Hermione son verdaderos amigos míos… Todo es muy complicado y tal vez sea mejor que no sepas nada sobre mi vida. Creo que deberíamos suspender esta comida, ni siquiera sé porqué demonios me ha afectado tanto la desaparición de esa niña… solo la he visto una vez. Supongo que estoy demasiado sensible últimamente, más de lo que pensaba… más de lo que me puedo permitir…

Krum la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos intentando descifrar lo que la joven trataba de decirle.

- Viktor, eres un encanto, pero yo no soy buena persona. Mi vida y mis sentimientos son muy complicados. Es mejor que por tu bien te alejes de mí. Fue un placer, pero será preferible que esta cita termine aquí y ahora… Fue un placer.

Cho se dio la vuelta sin decir nada más y salió disparada del restaurante. Viktor se pasó la mano por el rostro muy confundido… ¿A que había venido aquel cambio de humor repentino?... Retuvo en su memoria los atormentados ojos de Cho mientras le soltaba aquel incongruente monólogo que solo ella entendía y aquello hizo, que su interés por la joven aumentase aun mas. Iba a averiguar que tormenta se escondía tras los hermosos y rasgados ojos de Cho.

* * *

**Espero que la reacción de Julie os haya gustado... No podía dejar que estuviesen mucho tiempo enfadados...**

**Gracias por tu rr Riswe, no sé que haría sin ti jeje... gracias de corazón.**


	15. La nueva ama de llaves

**15. La nueva ama de llaves****  
**  
Ron acudió sin falta aquella misma tarde a casa de Hermione y le contó, con pelos y señales, lo ocurrido en la oficina cuando Pansy se ofreció a continuar ella sola esa semana. Hermione torcía el gesto mientras lo escuchaba, por ello Ron decidió omitir lo del beso. No tenía importancia (al menos para él, solo había sido un gesto de agradecimiento), pero lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era provocar una discusión con su novia por algo que no merecía la pena. El semblante de Hermione se relajó y mostró una felicidad infinita cuando Ron relató lo sucedido durante el almuerzo, y su conversación con Julie. La situación para los Dashwood seguía siendo la misma, pero después del abrazo de su madrina, los ojos de Ron habían recuperado su habitual brillo y Hermione, sonreía satisfecha escuchándolo atentamente mientras él gesticulaba como un niño pequeño, y viendo como se le humedecían los ojos de emoción.  
Aquella noche Ron no se quedó junto a ella, quería pasar el máximo tiempo posible en la mansión por si su tío se decidía a dar señales de vida. Hermione lo comprendió y apenas una hora después de su llegada, el pelirrojo se marchó prometiendo volver al día siguiente.

Pasaron rápidas las horas del resto de la tarde y la oscuridad comenzó a cernirse sobre la mansión llenándola de silencio y sombras. Nadie llamó, y con esa desesperanza se fueron a dormir, o al menos a intentarlo. La noche se hizo larga… larguísima, y los rayos del sol del nuevo día entraron torpemente en la habitación de Ron. Hacía horas que había despertado, porque apenas durmió. Durante ese tiempo que pudo conciliar el sueño, tuvo una pesadilla que deseaba no recordar jamás, en la que perdía todo aquello que amaba y entre esas cosas perdía a Hermione para siempre. Se frotó los ojos, sus nervios le traicionaban… Estaba absolutamente convencido que eso no sucedería jamás. Se levantó derrotado de la cama. Hacía más de una hora que oyó como Matthew había madrugado, así que probablemente, estaría ya en el comedor ojeando la prensa del día. Ron se dio una ducha rápida con agua calentita, que logró reconfortarle el cuerpo y en algo el alma, y salió de su dormitorio. Dispuesto a bajar para reunirse con su padrino cambió de opinión de pronto y caminó hacia la habitación de Julie. Tocó a la puerta suavemente con los nudillos, la entreabrió lentamente y asomó la cabeza por la rendija. Julie estaba despierta, con la espalda apoyada sobre tullidos almohadones para estar más incorporada. Matthew le había subido el desayuno a la cama. La mujer le sonrió y con un gesto lo invitó a entrar.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días Julie – Saludó el muchacho mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama – Me alegra ver que estás desayunando.

- No gano nada enfermando – Dijo ella con tristeza.

- Tengo el presentimiento que hoy será el día en que esa sabandija de mi tío llame – En el fondo no estaba muy seguro de ello, Peter era imprevisible, pero debía consolarla de alguna forma.

- Gracias – Añadió ella sabiendo lo que realmente pasaba por la cabeza de su ahijado.

El joven se puso en pie, besó a Julie en la frente y sonriendo se marchó. Su madrina suspiró y a duras penas se llevó un trozo de manzana a la boca. Parecía que tragaba un cactus lleno de púas, pero le prometió a Matthew que iba a comer… y lo haría.

Luna golpeaba impaciente la punta de su pluma sobre un documento con la firma de Hermione, que había sobre su escritorio. La tinta salía a borbotones emborronando el papel, pero la rubia tenía la vista fija en la puerta de su oficina y la miraba con los ojos perdidos, abstraída. Había dos cosas que le preocupaban en extremo y la hacían evadirse completamente de sus obligaciones. Una de esas cosas, era la repentina desaparición de Emma. Cuando Hermione se lo contó el día anterior, no salía de su asombro y la suerte que pudiera estar corriendo la pequeña, la atormentaba. Ojala pudiese hacer algo, pero estaba claro que aquello era asunto de la policía y a ella, como a todos los demás, solo le quedaba esperar. Pero la tragedia de los Dashwood no era solo lo que martirizaba su mente. Aquel anillo que brillaba en el dedo anular de la mano derecha de Cho, y las sentidas palabras que ésta le confesó en el baño de la casa de los Longbottom, abrumaban su razón y no le dejaban pensar con la claridad y la firmeza que necesitaba… Cho Chang era tan vulnerable como cualquier ser humano expuesto a situaciones límites, pero era ella la que había sobrepasado el límite establecido entre lo que está bien y mal, entre lo justo y lo que no lo es, entre la cordura y la perdida del juicio… y aquello debía terminar de una vez. Resopló con fuerza a la vez que dejaba de dar golpecitos con la pluma.

- ¡Oh!... ¡Maldita sea! – Exclamó cuando vio los estragos que la tinta azul había causado sobre el papel.

Descolgó el auricular del teléfono y llamó a su secretaria. La muchacha entró a los pocos segundos.

- Alice… imprime de nuevo el contrato de las empresas Norton y llévaselo a Hermione para que lo vuelva a firmar… He tenido un pequeño percance con la tinta de mi pluma.

Le entregó el documento y Alice lo contempló sorprendida, 'pequeño percance' no era exactamente lo que a ella le sugería, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Finalmente la secretaria abandonó la oficina de Luna mientras ésta se reclinaba sobre el respaldo del sillón de piel, resopló nuevamente y miró con frustración la punta rota de su pluma. La lanzó con rabia a la papelera y sacó otra del cajón de su mesa. De vez en cuando desviaba la vista hacia el teléfono y comenzó a morderse las uñas presa de la impaciencia… ¡Maldito hábito! Dejó que sus pulmones se vaciaran por completo emitiendo un largísimo suspiro mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello. Dudaba, ¡Maldita sea, dudaba!... Después de su conversación con Cho pensó que tenía claro lo que deseaba hacer, pero tras sopesar los pros y los contras de su plan, ya no le parecía tan infalible… ¿Y si no salía bien?... ¿Y si metía a Draco en problemas, para liberar a Neville del suyo?... Cerró los ojos, 'Neville…', suspiró… en su obcecada cabeza no había hueco para nadie mas que él, y ni las palabras de la anciana Señora Longbottom la habían hecho cambiar de opinión con respecto a su nieto… _"Olvídate de ese necio y sé feliz junto a alguien que pueda valorar a la gran mujer en la que te estás convirtiendo"_. La sabia abuela de Neville tenía razón y él no era mas que un necio, un idiota redomado, pero Augusta Longbottom ignoraba algo muy importante, Luna Lovegood era aun más necia y más idiota que él.  
No lo dudó ni un segundo más y descolgó nuevamente el auricular del teléfono marcando un número.

Draco se desperezaba en el sillón de su oficina. El reloj de su escritorio le indicaba que solo faltaba cinco minutos para llegar a las nueve de la mañana, y a esas horas ya se había entrevistado con dos clientes potenciales. El sector inmobiliario no pasaba por su mejor momento y cualquier posible negocio había que captarlo al instante. Por suerte, los Black poseían una de las empresas más fuertes y arraigadas, tanto en Gran Bretaña como en el resto de países europeos. Cuando la hermana de Narcisa murió, su esposo, el Señor Parkinson, se distanció de los negocios de la familia de su difunta esposa y ahora todo estaba en manos de Draco y su madre. Aunque Pansy poseía algunas acciones (herencia de su madre), nunca las había reclamado y ellos manejaban los negocios de la empresa familiar a placer.  
Aun quedaba un par de clientes mas con los que debía entrevistarse a lo largo de la mañana, pero hasta que estos llegasen, intentaba relajarse un poco. El estridente sonido del teléfono hizo que brincase en su sillón.

- ¿Sí?

- Señor Malfoy – Era la voz de su secretaria – La señorita Lovegood desea hablar con usted.

- ¡¿Qué?!... ¿Esta aquí? – Preguntó nervioso, Luna no le traería más que dificultades.

- No señor, está al otro lado del aparato.

Draco resopló aliviado y dijo con voz aparentemente sosegada.

- Pásame la llamada.

Esperó solo unos segundos y la voz de su amiga se oyó nítida al otro lado.

- ¿Draco?

- Ummm..... Hummm... – Casi temía hablar.

- ¿Estás ocupado? – Fue una pregunta de cortesía porque estaba decidida a hablar con él a como diera lugar.

- Ahora mismo no – Contestó, deseando haberlo estado.

- Tenemos que hablar, no podemos esperar más para ponerle la trampa a Cho – Dijo directamente, sin dar rodeos… no había tiempo para eso.

- ¿Hoy? – Draco intentaba retrasar ese momento.

- Sí.

- Pero Luna, yo… tengo una entrevista con un par de clientes en unos minutos – Se disculpaba torpemente.

- ¿Cuándo terminas? – No se iba a dar por vencida.

- No sé, esas cosas son imprevisibles – Draco no sabía como escurrir el bulto y eso se notaba demasiado, Luna no lo dejó pasar.

- Me debes una Draco Malfoy… me lo dijiste en la boda de Ginny cuando evite que Lavender os descubriera a ti y a Cho – Jamás se lo hubiese echado en cara, pero la situación apremiaba y Draco intentaba escabullirse.

El muchacho resopló, ese plan de Luna no le gustaba en absoluto, era demasiado arriesgado. Pero ella tenía razón y le debía una. Tendría que aprender a mantener la boca cerrada de vez en cuando.

- Creo que habré terminado a la hora del almuerzo – Dijo resignado.

- ¡Fantástico! Comemos juntos entonces. Inventa algo para no quedar con Lavender, pasaré a buscarte – La voz de Luna sonaba muy animada y llena de esperanza.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

- Neville le pidió a Cho matrimonio el día de Navidad, delante de mis narices… ella aceptó – Ahora su tono había adquirido de pronto una tristeza poco disimulada.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Hasta donde piensa llegar? – Exclamó el joven indignado – Está bien Luna, te espero luego en mi oficina.

Ya casi habían terminado de desayunar cuando Julie apareció en el comedor. Besó a Matthew y se sentó junto a Ron. El teléfono sonó y los tres dieron un bote en sus respectivas sillas, se miraron unos a otros con el corazón agitado. Una de las doncellas entró en el comedor y dijo con voz suave.

- Lady Dashwood, el Doctor Slughorn desea hablar con usted.

Julie, Ron y Matthew soltaron al unísono el aire de esperanza que habían retenido en sus pulmones cuando oyeron timbrar al teléfono, pensaron que aquella llamada que tanto ansiaban había llegado. La desilusión se instaló en el rostro de la mujer, que se levantó resignada de su silla y caminó hacia el estudio donde tendría mas intimidad para hablar con el médico.

- ¿Señor Slughorn?

- Buenos días Lady Dashwood, la llamo desde San Mungo… antes de meterme de lleno en el asunto de mi llamada, quería que supiese que lamento mucho la situación por la que están atravesando y espero de corazón que encuentren pronto a la pequeña – El hombre habló muy rápido, para no alargar demasiado aquel escabroso tema.

- Gracias Doctor… Supongo que su llamada tendrá que ver con el estado de salud de Minerva, ¿verdad?

- Así es. Mi querida Señora Dashwood, me gustaría ser yo el que le diese buenas noticias pero me temo que no va a ser así.

Julie suspiró y se sentó antes de que le fallaran las pocas fuerzas que la mantenían en pie.

- Cuéntemelo todo Doctor, por favor no me oculte nada.

- De acuerdo… El corazón de la Señora Mcgonagall está muy deteriorado, su avanzada edad y el reciente ataque lo han debilitado mucho… No descarto otro posible ataque muy pronto, pero no puedo certificarle cuando, pero sí puedo decirle con total seguridad que será de mayor intensidad…

- ¡Oh Dios mío! – Exclamó muy afectada.

- No se angustie Lady Dashwood, le pondremos a la Señora Mcgonagall un tratamiento para neutralizarlo un poco… Aun así, evite a toda costa que haga esfuerzos innecesarios y que reciba noticias que puedan afectarle emocionalmente, aunque en la situación en la que su familia se encuentra ahora, eso será muy difícil de impedir. Pero lo más importante es que nunca olvide tomar sus medicamentos.

- Por supuesto Doctor, no dude que hará todo lo que nos recomienda.

- Pasaré a última hora de la mañana por su casa, entiendo que no quieran desplazarse hasta San Mungo. Les llevaré yo mismo los medicamentos que su ama de llaves necesita y de ese modo podré hablar personalmente con ella – La voz de Slughorn sonaba tranquilizadora a pesar de todo.

- No sabe cuanto se lo agradezco Doctor, estamos día y noche pendientes del teléfono, por si ese hombre… Gracias de nuevo.

- No hay de qué… buenos días.

- Buenos días Doctor – Y colgó.

Julie se reclinó abatida en el sillón de piel de Matthew… ¿Es que nada iba a salir bien?

- ¡Cielos Minerva!... ¡Ni se te ocurra dejarnos ahora! – Exclamó y las lágrimas cayeron por su cadavérico rostro.

Matthew y Ron entraron en el despacho y vieron llorar a la mujer… No hizo falta que nadie les dijera que las noticias sobre el estado de salud de Minerva no eran nada alentadoras.

Cho desayunaba como cada mañana en la misma mesa, de la misma cafetería mirando a través de los mismos ventanales su lugar de trabajo. Hacía media hora que un camarero había depositado sobre su mesa un humeante café, que a estas alturas estaba frío, y ella ni siquiera le había dado un sorbo. Estaba angustiada. Neville le sugirió, nada mas enterarse de la triste noticia de Emma, su deseo de visitar a Ron en la Mansión Dashwood para ofrecerle su apoyo, y le había rogado encarecidamente que lo acompañara. Insistió tanto, que Cho finalmente aceptó. No le importaba pasar un rato entre las mismas paredes que Hermione, a fin de cuentas la chica siempre se esforzaba por ser amable, pero tener que soportar las miradas acusadoras del pelirrojo era algo que no le apetecía en absoluto, bastante tenía ya con reprocharse a sí misma su comportamiento con Neville, como para tener que permitírselo a los demás. Resopló, cogió la taza y se llevó el primer sorbo a los labios… ¡Estaba helado! Escupió en la taza el líquido que tenía en la boca, y llamó al camarero indicándole que le sirviese otro café. Cuando el mozo se alejó un poco, los ojos de Cho se posaron en un fornido joven de cabello corto que estaba apoyado en la barra y le daba la espalda. La muchacha sonrió, no debía estarlo, pero se sentía esperanzada de que se tratase de Krum. Necesitaba evadir su mente un poco, y aquel joven que había salido de la nada, que no tenía nada que ver con su vida y no la juzgaba como los demás, le hacía sentirse bien, en paz consigo misma. Aunque pensó que después de lo que le dijo el día anterior entendía que no quisiese volver a acercarse a ella… lo asustó, estaba segura y ahora algo en su fuero interno le hacía arrepentirse de haberlo hecho.

El camarero regresó con el café caliente y en ese instante el joven de la barra se giró mostrando su rostro… no era Viktor, Cho chasqueó la lengua desilusionada y se centró en su nuevo café antes que se volviese a enfriar.

- Buenos días.

Una voz de hombre se escuchó tras ella. Cho dejó escapar una sonrisa de satisfacción aunque intentó que no se notara… conocía al dueño de esa voz y girándose lentamente dijo.

- Casi haces que vuelva a derramar el café sobre mi blusa.

- No fue mi intención asustarte… ¿Puedo sentarme?

- No deberías…

Viktor ladeó una sonrisa y por un instante Cho se perdió en la profunda mirada del joven. Su voz la sacó del trance.

- No creo que seas tan peligrosa.

- Lo soy… Destruyo todo lo que toco y hago sufrir a la gente, conciente de que lo estoy haciendo.

El muchacho desdibujó la sonrisa de su rostro, aquella chica hablaba muy en serio. Aun así añadió mientras tomaba asiento en la silla vacía que estaba junto a ella.

- Me gustan los riesgos… ¿Cómo se tomó tu novio la noticia?

- ¿Cuál? – Preguntó Cho desorientada.

- La de la niña…

- ¡Oh!... Mal, Neville es muy sensible y aprecia mucho a sus amigos – Miró pensativa el borde de su taza.

- Hablas bien de él…

- ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?... Es una gran persona – A Cho no le gustó el comentario de Viktor.

- Pero no estás enamorada, al menos no de él – Sentenció clavando su firme mirada en los rasgados ojos de la muchacha.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – Aquella charla comenzaba a incomodarla.

- Tu falta de entusiasmo cuando hablas de tu futuro marido – Seguía con la mirada fija en los ojos de ella, intentando averiguar más.

- Eso es algo que a ti no te concierne.

- Cierto… Disculpa mi impertinencia… Pero… supongo que es difícil amar alguien cuando tu corazón ya está ocupado por otro… ¿Me equivoco?

Cho abrió la boca con una mezcla de asombro e indignación… ¿Qué se creía ese chico petulante?

- Nuestra conversación termina aquí… Buenos días.

Se levantó y se marchó dejando la taza aun humeante sobre la mesa. Viktor la siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaba. Sonrió… era la segunda vez en menos de veinticuatro horas que lo dejaba plantado.

Las horas pasan lentas cuando se espera con ansias que ocurra algo y eso es precisamente lo que sucedía en la Mansión Dashwood… el tiempo parecía no pasar. Ron miraba el reloj de madera cada cinco minutos y se desesperaba… ¿Por qué demonios no llamaba?... Si lo que Peter pretendía era desquiciarlos, lo estaba consiguiendo. El timbre de la puerta hizo que el pelirrojo y sus padrinos dieran un respingo en el sofá. Minerva cruzó con parsimonia el Hall y unos segundos después entró en el salón acompañada de Snape, y de otra mujer a la que jamás habían visto. El ama de llaves se dispuso a salir pero Snape la detuvo.

- Quédate Minerva, esto te concierne.

La anciana asintió con solemnidad y se sentó en uno de los sillones de orejas del salón, bajo la atenta y preocupada mirada de Julie.

- Primero de todo… ¿Hay algo nuevo? – Preguntó Snape antes de dar a conocer el motivo por el cual había acudido acompañado de aquella mujer.

Matthew negó pesadamente con la cabeza. El rostro de Snape tomó un cariz mas serio del habitual manteniendo la frialdad que lo caracterizaba.

- Os presento a la Señora Sprout. Como bien sabes Minerva, desde que tuviste aquel problema de salud, hemos decidido que necesitas ayuda para llevar las responsabilidades de esta casa. Contacté con una prestigiosa agencia y me recomendaron a la Señora aquí presente. Tiene unas credenciales excelentes… Señora Sprout…

- Buenos días – Saludó la mujer con una voz aguda y nerviosa.

Ron se fijó en ella, era de mediana edad, tenía el cabello ondulado y grisáceo. Su rostro era amable y bonachón, y su figura no era tan alta y estilizada como la de Minerva. La mujer comenzó a hablar.

- Me llamo Ponmona Sprout, tengo mucha experiencia en estos menesteres. Hablo tres idiomas perfectamente aparte del mío propio, francés, alemán y español… y tengo algunas nociones de italiano. Trabajé muchos años como institutriz, los niños se me dan muy bien, pero desde hace mas de diez años he servido en casa de los Señores Zabini como ama de llaves, desafortunadamente estos tuvieron que dejar Inglaterra para dedicarse a sus negocios en el continente nipón. Tengan la seguridad de que han hecho una gran elección al confiar en mí para este puesto, estaré a la altura de esta noble casa.

- Gracias Ponmona, supongo que Severus te ha puesto al tanto de tus responsabilidades aquí – Julie trataba de mostrar una sonrisa aunque no estaba de humor para ello.

- Por supuesto Lady Dashwood, mi papel será únicamente de apoyo a la Señora Mcgonagall - Añadió la mujer con una leve reverencia.

- Me alegra que lo tenga tan claro, las órdenes de Minerva en esta casa son indiscutibles… Usted la ayudará a llevar el peso de la responsabilidad, y a juzgar por sus credenciales confío en que no nos defraudará.

La mujer asintió con suavidad y mostró una leve pero sincera sonrisa.

- Acompáñeme por favor – Dijo Minerva levantándose del sillón – Le mostraré los entresijos de la mansión y le presentaré a las personas que trabajan en ella.

La Señora Sprout se retiró con una nueva reverencia y siguió a la anciana fuera de la habitación.

- Gracias Severus – Dijo Julie amablemente acercándose a él y besándolo en la mejilla.

- Es un placer ayudaros y sabéis que haría cualquier cosa para mejorar la calidad de vida de Minerva… Por cierto… ¿Ha llamado el doctor?

Julie asintió y acompañó a Snape al sofá para que se sentase porque las noticias sobre el estado de salud del ama de llaves no le iban a gustar en absoluto.

A Draco le rugían las tripas, miró su reloj… estaba en plena calle, al ver que Luna se retrasaba, decidió bajar y esperarla fuera. No sabía si la demora de su amiga era algo bueno o malo. Pensó en Lavender… ¿Por qué no podía quitar de su cabeza la sensación de que todo iba a salir mal?... De pronto vio a Luna correr hacia él, destartalada como siempre, con el bolso colgado del antebrazo porque al parecer habia resbalado desde su hombro.

- ¡Uf! Lo siento Draco – Dijo sin aliento cuando llegó a su altura.

- ¿Y tú eres la que tiene prisa?

La mirada de la muchacha no fue muy amable y enarcó una ceja ante el comentario irónico de su amigo.

- ¿Dónde vamos? – Preguntó él mientras dejaba que la joven recobrase el aliento.

- Me da igual.

- Bien, entonces sube – Dijo abriéndole la puerta de su despampanante Porsche.

En poco tiempo llegaron al restaurante que Draco habia elegido para la comida. El muchacho quiso pedir una botella de vino para compartirla con su amiga, pero Luna se negó.

- Voy a beber agua.

- ¡Cielos Luna!

- ¿Qué? No quiero que nada me distraiga y ya sabes que le vino me nubla la vista y los sentidos – Añadió molesta.

- Está bien traiga solo una copa – Le indicó el joven al camarero y girándose nuevamente hacia ella dijo – Habla… pero ya sabes que solo voy a hacerlo una vez y porque te lo debo, si no funciona te olvidas del tema.

Luna rodó los ojos y asintió con desgana.

- Hay que hacerlo ya, todo se complica demasiado. Neville sigue sin abrir los ojos y Cho… mantuve una conversación con ella y me dio la impresión que se arrepentia de lo que estaba haciendo, pero que ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

- ¿Cuándo lo haremos?

- Mañana… - Luna esperó a que Draco pusiese el grito en el cielo, que dijese algo como… _'¿Mañana?, estás loca es demasiado pronto'_ y entrecerraba un ojo a la espera de aquella frase.

- De acuerdo – Atajó él sin inmutarse. Luna reflejó tanta sorpresa en su rostro que el rubio continuó hablando – Lavender piensa pasar toda la tarde de mañana de compras, ella sabe que odio hacer eso. Le daré cualquier excusa, no insistirá para que la acompañe.

- ¡Oh!... ¡Vaya!... ¡Que bien! – No supo controlar su entusiasmo.

- ¿Cómo lo haremos?

- Debe ser en algún sitio alejado de aquí. No podemos exponernos a que Lavender nos descubra – Draco asintió absolutamente de acuerdo con ella – He pensado que tu cita con Cho podría ser en una cafetería que está en un centro comercial al sur de la ciudad. Se encuentra lo bastante apartado, Ron y Hermione solían citarse allí para evitar… ya sabes… que los descubrieras cuando tú y ella erais novios – Draco bufó y enarcó una ceja – Cho aceptará cualquier cosa que le propongas.

- Eso no lo dudo – Añadió resignado – ¿Y Neville?... ¿Con qué excusa piensas llevarlo allí? Si ese lugar está tan retirado como dices, le extrañará que quieras ir allí pudiendo hacer las compras donde siempre.

- No te preocupes por eso. Existe en ese centro, justo frente a la cafetería en cuestión, un establecimiento de una marca exclusiva y que no puedes encontrar en otro lugar de Londres – Decía Luna con un brillo inusual en la mirada, como si estuviese planeando el atraco a un banco – Le diré que necesito comprar algo allí, no se negará.

- No sé si debería preguntar esto… pero, ¿Qué venden allí, que no puedes encontrar en otro lugar de la ciudad? – Realmente estaba intrigado.

- ¡Bah! Ya sabes, esas cosas que nos gustan a las chicas… abalorios, bolsos… Neville sabe que los adoro.

Draco rió y Luna levantó una ceja recelosa.

- ¿Qué te resultó tan divertido?

- Nada, es de sobra conocido tu gusto por los abalorios.

Luna lo miró confusa, no sabía exactamente si aquello había sido un halago o por el contrario Draco se estaba burlando de ella. Ante la duda, decidió dejar correr el comentario del muchacho.

- Dejando a un lado mi gusto por los adornos femeninos… Dime, ¿Tienes aún el número de teléfono de Cho?

- Ni loco – Confesó con sinceridad mientras acababa de un sorbo con el líquido de su copa.

- Tienes que llamarla tú, sonará mas convincente – Draco asintió con desgana – Dame tu teléfono y te lo apunto… pero acuérdate de borrarlo cuando todo esto termine, si Lavender lo descubre…

- No te preocupes, es lo primero que haré – Miró su copa vacía y añadió – Luna, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas planeando esto?

La muchacha dejó escapar un amargo suspiro y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos dijo con voz queda.

- Mucho tiempo amigo… mucho tiempo – El joven no dijo nada y le sonrió levemente ladeando los labios. Luna le tomó la mano con complicidad y añadió devolviéndole la sonrisa – Tengo hambre, será mejor que ordenemos la comida.

La tarde pasaba igual de lenta y densa que la mañana, sin nada nuevo que contar. Julie había subido a su habitación para tratar de descansar un poco mientras su marido y Snape seguían recluidos en el despacho, llevaban horas allí. Minerva andaba muy distraída de aquí para allá, con la Señora Sprout pegada a sus talones, intentando absorber todo lo que la anciana le iba explicando sobre como llevar las riendas de una casa tan distinguida como la Mansión Dashwood. Ron permanecía recostado en el sofá, desviando alternativamente los ojos de los dedos de sus manos al teléfono que había sobre la mesa, y de vez en cuando, los detenía en las manecillas del reloj de madera que dejaban pasar los minutos lenta y pesadamente. Eran las ocho de la tarde y ni una sola llamada… Habían pasado ya casi tres días desde la desaparición de Emma sin que ese maldito aparato sonase, y la repugnante voz de su tío se escuchase detrás… Jamás había tenido tantas ansias por oírla. Emitió un suspiro prolongado que denotaba su impaciencia y se pasó con desesperación la mano por el cabello, que había crecido demasiado en las últimas semanas y se desparramaba por el brazo del sofá tiñéndolo de color naranja. No soportó mas la angustia que le producía el insistente 'tic – tac' del reloj. Aquel sonido comenzaba a desquiciarlo. Se puso en pie de golpe y se dirigió al despacho.

Matthew y Snape no dejaron su conversación cuando él entró, y tuvo que carraspear un poco para que se detuvieran a ver que había alguien más en la habitación con ellos.

- No puedo seguir aquí esperando sin saber si llamará, voy a volverme loco. Estaré en casa de Hermione, probablemente ya haya dejado la oficina… Llevo el teléfono móvil encima, no dudéis en localizarme si hay algo nuevo.

- No te preocupes Ron, ve tranquilo – Dijo Matthew con suavidad.

Los dos hombres retomaron su interrumpida conversación y Ron salió de la casa, y se subió a su coche alejándose lo mas rápido que pudo de allí.

Estaba a punto de introducir la llave en la cerradura de su casa cuando vio luz en el salón de Hermione. Viktor dudó si visitarla o no. Si la muchacha se encontraba sola no habría problema, Hermione siempre era amable con él, pero si no lo estaba… no deseaba enfrentarse de nuevo a las miradas asesinas de su novio. Y no porque le tuviese miedo, Krum era capaz de aplastar el cráneo de Ron con una sola mano, simplemente se sentía incómodo porque sabía que despertaba los celos de aquel chico, aunque no tuviese motivos para hacerlo. Vaciló un poco más, pero tenía que averiguar algo. Finalmente metió las llaves de nuevo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se dirigió a casa de su vecina. Lizzy abrió la puerta y se quedó embobada mirándolo como si hubiese visto un ángel.

- Disculpe, ¿La señorita Granger se encuentra en casa? – Preguntó el joven algo incómodo al notar como la muchacha parecía querer desnudarlo con la mirada.

Lizzy no contestó y se limitó a sonreír con cara de boba, y asintió mientras señalaba hacia el salón. Viktor le devolvió la sonrisa arrancando de la joven un sonoro suspiro y, envuelta en una nube de ensueño, regresó a sus quehaceres.

- ¿Hermione?... - Llamó su atención asomando la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta del salón.

- ¡Viktor! Pasa por favor.

El joven se sintió aliviado al ver que el malhumorado pelirrojo no estaba allí, se aproximó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?

- Discúlpame, sé que últimamente no he pasado mucho por aquí… Intento evitar a tu novio – Viktor nunca se andaba por las ramas.

- ¡Ah, Ron!... No debes hacerle demasiado caso… - Dijo ella restándole importancia pero levemente sonrojada.

- En realidad supe lo ocurrido con su hermana, y vine solo para mostraros mi apoyo y mi ayuda si fuese necesaria. Tengo contactos por toda Europa y quizá…

- Gracias Viktor, eres muy amable – Añadió ella sonriéndole con dulzura.

- Sería injusto contigo si no te dijese que también me trajo aquí otro asunto – Intentó que su voz no sonase seria para no asustarla.

- Tú dirás… pero toma asiento por favor, he sido muy descortés contigo… ¿Deseas tomar algo?

- No, gracias… Verás, suelo ser muy directo cuando algo me interesa y en este caso me interesa mucho… Se trata de tu amiga Cho, coincidí con ella en una cafetería…

- ¡Cho!... ¿Mi amiga?... Bueno yo no la llamaría así precisamente – Exclamó Hermione sorprendida.

- Sí ella dijo lo mismo de ti.

- Viktor… ¿Qué te parece tan interesante de Cho? Te advierto que esa chica no es de fiar.

- Sí, lo sé, eso también me lo dijo.

- ¡Un momento!... ¿Lo admitió?... – Viktor asintió - ¡Uf! Vaya eso sí es una sorpresa.

- Creo que cometió un error al aceptar casarse con ese chico – Viktor pudo advertir el asombro en el rostro de su vecina, sin duda Hermione no conocía la noticia.

- ¿Casarse?... Yo, no sabía nada, es decir, Neville dijo que se lo pediría pero no tenia ni idea de que ya lo había hecho.

- El anillo que lucía en su dedo no dejaba lugar a dudas, además ella no me lo desmintió – Viktor hizo una pausa para que Hermione se repusiese de su sorpresa y luego se atrevió a dar su opinión – Creo que Cho está sufriendo mucho.

- Pues claro que sí Viktor, y hace sufrir a mucha mas gente de la que imaginas… ¡Pobre Neville!... No entiendo porque Luna no me dijo nada, estoy segura que ella sabía de ese compromiso… ¡Cielo santo! – Exclamó Hermione indignada, olvidándose por completo que Viktor seguía allí – Cho está llegando demasiado lejos con su maldita obsesión por Draco.

- ¿Es el otro?... Draco, ese es el nombre – Dijo para sí mismo.

- ¡Dios mío Viktor!... ¿Cómo sabes tantas cosas?... ¿Te lo contó ella?

El búlgaro negó con la cabeza.

- Observando se descubren muchas cosas, estoy acostumbrado a observar, por mi ocupación. Ahora sé algo más sobre ella… Gracias.

- ¿Por qué necesitas averiguar tanto de Cho? – Hasta ese momento, Hermione no había reparado en el motivo de todo ese interés que Krum mostraba por la novia de Neville.

- Porque me gusta mucho.

Hermione tomó las manos del joven entre las suyas y entreabrió la boca para prevenirlo, pero no llegó a decir nada. Ron entraba en se momento en el salón cabizbajo y lanzando su abrigo y las llaves en el sillón. Viktor se puso en pie de un salto y se liberó de las manos de Hermione bruscamente, frunció los labios mirando al suelo intentando pasar inadvertido.

- Hola Hermione… - Saludó el pelirrojo con apatía.

- Hola mi amor… ¿Cómo va todo? – Preguntó ella con calma.

- Mal… Sigue sin llam… ¡Viktor!

- Buenas noches Ron.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y saltaron chispas. Ron desviaba sucesivamente los ojos de su novia al recio muchacho esperando, por parte de alguno de los dos, una explicación convincente para aclarar porque estaban a solas y tan cerca el uno del otro.

- Viktor supo lo de Emma y vino a ofrecernos su apoyo y su ayuda.

El búlgaro asintió enérgicamente.

- Gracias, pero no podemos hacer nada, todo está en manos de la policía.

Mientras decía esto Ron pasó por delante de él y tomando con suavidad a su novia por la cintura le dio un corto beso en los labios, asegurándose que conseguía poner tierra de por medio entre ella y el 'saco de músculos'.

- Bueno, creo que es hora de irme a casa… Ha sido una conversación muy esclarecedora Hermione, gracias de nuevo. Cualquier cosa que necesites Ron, no dudes en contar conmigo. Buenas noches.

Salió con calma notando la enervada mirada de Ron clavada en su nuca.

- ¿Qué hacía aquí? – Preguntó el pelirrojo cuando se aseguró que Viktor al fin se había marchado.

- Ya te dije, quería ayudar – Hermione intentaba mantener la paciencia con su novio.

- ¡Bah! Da igual… Lo que menos me apetece ahora es hablar de Krum – Exclamó rodando los ojos.

- Ven, siéntate a mi lado, estás muy tenso.

El pelirrojo obedeció a su novia sin protestar y se tumbó en el sofá apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de Hermione. La muchacha comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, sabiendo que eso lo relajaba mucho.

- Tienes que cortarte el pelo Ron, está muy largo… me gusta, pero no es apropiado para un abogado.

- Ummm Hummm

Hermione se inclinó sobre él y lo besó. Ron, sin apartar los labios de los de ella, fue incorporándose lentamente mientras intensificaba el beso, cada vez más, casi con desesperación. La joven se sintió un poco intimidada, pero poco a poco correspondió a la pasión desmedida que le demostraba él. La firme mano de Ron se hizo hueco por debajo de la fina camiseta de Hermione y buscó con ansias el vientre terso y suave de su novia. El calor que desprendía la piel de la muchacha reconfortó el alma atormentada de Ron y comenzó a olvidarse de todo aquello que le preocupaba. Continuó explorando el cuerpo de su novia con sus grandes manos y la respiración de Hermione se volvió mas profunda sintiendo como un sin fin de escalofríos recorrían su espalda, dejándose llevar por ese tacto que conseguía arrancar de su boca algún que otro débil, pero audible gemido. De pronto Hermione notó como la entrepierna de Ron vibraba, separó sus labios de los de él y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. El muchacho se encogió de hombros y sonrió divertido.

- Eso es mi teléfono Hermione – Pero la sonrisa desapareció dejando paso a una sombra que cubrió al instante su semblante, mientras exclamaba - ¡Mi teléfono!

Se incorporó de un salto, y aterrado intentó torpemente sacar el aparato del bolsillo de sus ajustados tejanos. La llamada provenía de la mansión, descolgó y escuchó la angustiada voz de Matthew al otro lado.

_"Ron ven rápido, tu tío ha llamado al fin, pero insiste en hablar solo contigo… ¡Date prisa por el amor de Dios!"_

_

* * *

_

**Gracias por leer el capitulo y por dejar rr... un beso enorme para, Riswe, Gilraen Valdamir y para hermione 1224.**

**Me animais a seguir...**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!**


	16. Las dos llamadas

**16. Las dos llamadas**

Peter colgó el auricular del teléfono, y miró irritado a Bellatrix y a Lucius que se encontraban sentados en el sofá del despacho.

- No estaba en la mansión - Dijo denotando en su voz el fracaso.

La mujer chasqueó la lengua frustrada y el padre de Draco se puso en pie de un salto y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación.

- Les dije que me pondría en contacto con Ron de nuevo en una hora.

- Hiciste bien Colagusano – Dijo Bellatrix mostrando su conformidad con el modo en que Peter había resuelto aquel pequeño inconveniente.

- ¿Eso crees?... La policía a estas alturas estará ya en alerta y esperarán como buitres alrededor del teléfono a que este imbecil se decida a llamar – Lucius parecía perder el control. Peter frunció los labios conteniendo los deseos de lanzarse sobre ese tipo y hacer que sus perfectos y blancos dientes se desperdigaran por la habitación.

- ¡Cálmate Malfoy!... Sabemos el tiempo exacto que tarda la policía en localizar una llamada. No vamos a excedernos del límite… ¿Verdad Colagusano?

El tío de Ron asintió con la cabeza a lo que su jefa decía. Obedecía a Bellatrix cual perro fiel, cualquier cosa que ella pidiese era una orden para él, gustoso además de cumplirla.

- ¡Rita! – Vociferó la ex mujer de Matthew de pronto, sin necesidad de hacerlo ya que la niñera de Emma se encontraba en la misma habitación – Quiero que traigas a la niña ahora. Será una buena idea que ese chico, y todos los que con seguridad estarán escuchando nuestra 'íntima' llamada (sonrió con malicia), oigan la dulce voz de la pequeña… Eso hará aun más que los tengamos en nuestras manos.

- Como desee señora – Dijo Rita con una reverencia forzada mientras desaparecía en busca de Emma.

- Lucius, será mejor que tú y yo esperemos en la sala oculta. Esa niña no sabe de nuestra existencia y es así como debe ser – Recordó Bellatrix.

Durante todo el tiempo que Emma llevaba recluida en la Mansión de Canterbury, Bellatrix nunca había dejado que la viese, ni a Malfoy tampoco. La niña solía estar encerrada en su habitación la mayor parte del tiempo, y solo Rita y Peter la visitaban. Así pues Emma no sabía de la existencia de aquellas dos personas, porque eso también formaba parte del horrible plan.  
Peter observó atento como Bellatrix se acercaba a la estantería repleta de libros que se encontraba justo detrás del escritorio y con un sutil movimiento presionó uno de volúmenes. De pronto la pared se desplazó lentamente hacia la derecha, dejando al descubierto una habitación oculta. Bellatrix y Lucius entraron en ella.

- Aguardaremos aquí hasta que la niña vuelva al dormitorio, pero estaremos escuchando tu conversación con ese chico… Ya sabes, haz lo que acordamos Colagusano y corta la llamada antes de que se agote el tiempo, y puedan localizarla. Deben seguir pensando ante todo, que nadie mas que tú está metido en esto y que lo único que persigues es dinero a cambio de Emma.

Bellatrix terminó de dar las instrucciones a Peter y luego la estantería con los libros se movió de nuevo cerrando el hueco. El hermoso rostro de Bellatrix se perdió ante la mirada extasiada del tío de Ron.

Hermione y el pelirrojo tardaron apenas veinte minutos en llegar a la mansión. Ron abrió la puerta atropelladamente. Dos policías lo esperaban apoyados en el umbral de la puerta del salón. Cuando lo vieron entrar se acercaron presurosos a él.

- ¿Eres Ron Weasley?

- Sí.

- Acompáñanos – Se limitó a decir uno de ellos mirando de soslayo y con recelo a Hermione.

- Es mi novia – aclaró el pelirrojo.

Los policías confiaron en la palabra del muchacho y los escoltaron hasta el despacho. Allí estaban todos. El jefe Crouch y su fiel Percy tomando notas como siempre. Julie sentada en el sofá carmesí del estudio apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de su marido. Snape, sentado tras el escritorio caoba de Matthew, y Minerva mirando a través del amplio ventanal la espesa y lúgubre oscuridad de los jardines.  
La repentina entrada del muchacho sobresaltó a todos, Julie se puso en pie y fue hacia él.

- ¡Oh, Ron! Gracias al cielo que llegaste… Ha llamado… ¡Oh Dios mío! Espero que Emma esté bien.

- Lo estará querida, ya verás – Oyó decir a Matthew que también se había levantado y se acercaba a ellos.

- ¿Cuándo volverá a llamar? – Preguntó Ron rodeando a la mujer con sus brazos.

- En aproximadamente cuarenta minutos – Contestó Bartemius - Cuando eso ocurra debes pulsar el botón que hará que todos oigamos la conversación. Probablemente haga hablar a la niña, es una garantía para que confíes en él. Sabrá que nosotros estamos aquí, así que intentará decirlo todo con rapidez para evitar que localicemos la llamada. Ese tío tuyo no es ningún ingenuo. Si la niña no habla pídele que lo haga, eso nos hará ganar un poco mas de tiempo. Dile que no habrá trato si no te aseguras que Emma sigue con vida.

Al oír aquello Julie hipó y hundió la cabeza en el pecho de su ahijado. Hermione le acarició compasiva el cabello.

- Haré todo lo que me dice Señor Crouch.

- Soy conciente de cuanto odias a ese tipo, pero procura mantenerte firme y con la cabeza fría cuando hables con él. Hemos visto su historial y no es ningún santo. Un paso en falso y no sabremos que pueda ocurrir – El tono serio en la voz de jefe de policía hizo que a Ron se le erizara la piel y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo sacudiendo levemente a Julie.

Minerva seguía pensativa con la mirada fija en la oscuridad que había tras la ventana. El doctor Slughorn la había visitado esa misma tarde en la mansión para informarle personalmente de su delicado estado de salud. Aquella noticia no le sorprendió. A pesar de hacer creer a los demás que estaba fuerte como un roble, Minerva hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía bien. Era conciente de su avanzada edad y sabía que eso comenzaba a pasarle factura. Julie había estado presente todo el tiempo junto a ella, tomándole la mano entre las suyas mientras el doctor hablaba. Sin embargo el ama de llaves pensaba que aquella mujer a la que había aprendido a querer como a una hija, tenía ahora asuntos mas importantes de los que preocuparse que de una simple empleada. Dejó de mirar por la ventana y posó sus ojos en ella que seguía abrazada a Ron, sonrió nostálgica recordando el primer día que aquella muchacha de apariencia tímida llamada Julie Parker, puso un pie en la mansión para convertirse en Lady Dashwood…

_"Minerva miraba de soslayo a Snape que musitaba palabras inteligibles por lo bajo. Estaba nerviosa, ambos lo estaban. Edgard Dashwood había anunciado que aquella misma mañana traería a la mansión a una joven con intención de hacerla su esposa en poco tiempo. Minerva había servido a los Dashwood prácticamente desde que tenía uso de razón, antes que ella fue su padre el mayordomo de la mansión. Había visto crecer a Edgard, y como se distanciaba de su madre a raíz de un amor poco rentable para la familia. Edgard no pudo olvidar nunca al gran amor de su vida, la madre del que sería su único hijo y que había desaparecido con el bebé de la noche a la mañana sin dejar rastro. Por ello jamás se casó, creyéndose incapaz de volver a enamorarse de otra mujer. Y ahora, cuando ya no era ningún jovencito, se había encaprichado de una chica casi veinte años menor que él. Minerva pensó que aquello era absurdo, pero Snape estaba absolutamente convencido que Lord Dashwood había perdido el juicio._

_Los músculos del rostro del abogado se tensaron cuando oyó voces en el Hall. Los dueños de esas voces no eran otros que Edgard y Lupin que charlaban animadamente. Los ojos de Snape centellearon._

_- Buenos días Severus – Saludó afectuosamente Lord Dashwood cuando entró en el salón portando una maleta._

_Snape no devolvió el saludo y su mirada podía ser todo menos afectuosa. Esperaba impaciente la entrada de la joven en cuestión. Minerva observó con detenimiento la raída y casi vacía maleta que Edgar cargaba en su mano, y que aun no había depositado en el suelo. Lupin entró seguidamente, y junto a él, llegaba una muchacha de unos veintisiete años. Minerva se sorprendió mucho al verla, jamás la había imaginado así. Distaba mucho de las jóvenes de alta sociedad que estaba acostumbrada a ver en las reuniones de los Dashwood. Era hermosa, eso no podía negarlo, pero su belleza no era refinada, era algo casi salvaje. La muchacha pasó tímidamente delante de Lupin y se situó junto a Edgard, que dejando al fin la maleta en el suelo, la sujetó por la cintura._

_- Severus, Minerva… Os presento a mi futura esposa, Julie Parker._

_Snape continuó mudo mientras escrutaba con sus oscuros y terroríficos ojos cada recodo de la chica, intimidándola hasta hacerla temblar. Minerva en cambio, movió la cabeza en una especie de reverencia y le sonrío con amabilidad._

_- Ho… Hola – Balbuceó Julie con timidez, sintiendo la penetrante mirada de Snape sobre ella._

_El ama de llaves la observó con más interés, era alta y extremadamente delgada. Tenía el cabello oscuro y desastrosamente recogido en una extraña coleta. Vestía de una forma que hubiese escandalizado a cualquier amiga de la difunta Señora Dashwood, y por supuesto a ella misma. Pero lo que mas llamó su atención, lo que despertó su simpatía hacía aquella muchacha, fueron sus ojos. Unos expresivos ojos oscuros que revelaban una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo, pero que denotaban una gran bondad. Eran los ojos más sinceros que había visto en su dilatada vida._

_- Edgard acompáñame al despacho, creo que debemos hablar – Snape parecía haber roto su silencio y pasó por delante de Julie sin mirarla desapareciendo tras la puerta del estudio._

_Lord Dashwood besó con ternura a la joven en la frente y añadió._

_- No le hagas caso, él es así. Ya verás como pronto te aceptará._

_Y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde aquel oscuro hombre ya lo estaba esperando. Lupin hizo intención de seguirlo, pero Julie lo detuvo sujetándolo por la manga de la chaqueta._

_- No me dejes sola por favor – Suplicó._

_- No estás sola Julie, estás con Minerva. No te preocupes todo va a salir bien._

_La mujer le soltó la manga de la chaqueta y Lupin pudo al fin reunirse con sus jefes, nada mas cerrar la puerta tras él, se oyó la voz de Snape gritar fuera de sí._

_- ¡Edgard Dashwood!... ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!_

_Mcgonagall sonrió para darle confianza a la joven y se acercó con parsimonia a ella. Julie aun temblaba, y no era de frío porque corría ya el mes de Abril. El ama de llaves recogió algunos de los cabellos que caían rebeldes sobre los hombros de la muchacha, miró su rostro pálido y delgaducho, desviando luego los ojos hacia la raída y vieja maleta, diciendo mientras dejaba mostrar una afable sonrisa._

_- Me temo querida, que nos queda mucho trabajo que hacer contigo"._

Mcgonagall continuaba con la vista fija en Julie, sin duda ahora distaba mucho de la joven que llegó aquella mañana junto a Edgard. Al poco tiempo de vivir en la mansión, Minerva pudo darse cuenta que la chica poseía una fuerte y decidida personalidad, resultado de una vida que no había sido nada fácil. Y viéndola hoy día, el ama de llaves se sentía orgullosa, no había duda de que hizo con ella un gran trabajo.

Neville y Cho aguardaban pacientemente a que alguien les abriera la puerta de la mansión. El joven volvió a accionar el pulsador del timbre.

- Neville, deberíamos irnos… Creo que no es buena idea que yo este aquí – Decía Cho muy nerviosa.

- Eres mi prometida, y donde yo soy bien recibido, deberías serlo tú también. Vamos Cho, no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo, solo quiero mostrar mi apoyo a Ron y a su familia. Nada más.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y una doncella asomó la cabeza.

- ¿Qué desean?

- Buenas noches, mi nombre es Neville Longbottom…

- ¡Señorito Neville!, no le reconocí… Por favor, pasen – Les invitó la muchacha echándose a un lado levemente sonrojada sin apartar la vista de él – Ha cambiado usted mucho…

- Eso dicen – Rió él – Estuve aquí en la fiesta de Navidad, quizá me viste.

- Probablemente Señor, pero ya sabe usted como son esas cosas, estamos demasiado atareadas como para ver a nadie – Se disculpó la doncella aumentando el color en sus mejillas.

Los dos policías que aguardaban en el umbral del salón, se acercaron a la pareja recién llegada.

- Son amigos de la familia – Se apresuró a decir la doncella antes que estos empezaran a intimidarlos con sus preguntas.

- Venimos a saludar a Ron – Contestó Neville un poco impresionado por los hombres.

- Sígannos.

La puerta del estudio se abrió y Neville, y su azorada novia entraron. Hermione los vio de inmediato y se quedó pasmada. El muchacho le sonrío y ella caminó a su encuentro.

- ¿A ocurrido algo nuevo? – Inquirió Neville, extrañado al ver tanta gente en el despacho.

- Estamos esperando una llamada del tío de Ron, lo hará en apenas diez minutos. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – Preguntó mirando de soslayo a Cho.

- Recién me he enterado de todo y vine a darle mi apoyo a Ron y a Julie… Deben estar pasándolo muy mal.

- ¡Neville! – Exclamó Julie dejando los brazos de un atónito Ron y corrió hacia él - ¡Oh cielos! Gracias por venir.

El muchacho abrazó con ternura a la madrina de su amigo, mientras el pelirrojo seguía sin dar crédito a que Cho estuviese allí, en un momento tan decisivo.

- Siento de veras todo lo que está pasando – Dijo de pronto la muchacha a Hermione sin levantar la vista del suelo.

- Gracias Cho – Agradeció ésta sorprendida por el dócil tono de voz de la novia de Neville.

Ron no demoró más lo inevitable y se acercó a la pareja para saludar. Julie se apartó un poco de los brazos de Neville y Ron le tendió la mano, su amigo tiró de él y lo abrazó. Ron se dejó llevar correspondiendo al efusivo y sincero abrazo de Neville. El joven Longbottom no podía imaginar cuanto necesitaba Ron que lo abrazaran de aquella forma.

- Me alegro que estés aquí amigo – Dijo con sinceridad.

- Sabes que siempre podéis contar conmigo.

- Hola Cho – Saludó el pelirrojo, y cayó en la cuenta que era la primera vez que lo hacia desde el día que se la presentaron.

- Ho… Hola Ron… - Balbuceó ella contrariada con el tono amigable de la voz del muchacho.

De pronto todos dieron un respingo y el rostro de Cho se encendió. Su teléfono móvil sonaba organizando un gran ruido dentro de la silenciosa habitación. Sentía como todas las miradas se clavaban en ella mientras buscaba desesperada el maldito aparato, dentro de su desordenado bolso. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando descubrió quien se hallaba tras esa llamada.

- Disculpad un momento, es un compañero del trabajo…- Mintió - Saldré fuera para no molestar.

Todos asintieron y Cho salió disparada, pasando como un rayo por delante de los dos policías que custodiaban la mansión. No solo salió del despacho, sino que abandonó también la casa. Cuando llegó al jardín, abrió su teléfono y contestó con voz nerviosa.

- ¿Draco?

- Sí, soy Cho, casi cuelgo…

Cho no pudo hablar se había quedado helada, y no porque fuera hiciese un frío invernal y la cabeza se le estuviese cubriendo de copos de gélida nieve. Era porque indudablemente, jamás había pensado a esas alturas ni en sus mejores sueños, recibir una llamada de aquel chico.

- ¿Sigues ahí? – Preguntó la fría voz de Draco al otro lado, al ver que Cho no decía nada.

- Por supuesto…

- Supongo que mi llamada te ha sorprendido…

- Sí, mucho…

La novia de Neville era incapaz de articular más de dos palabras seguidas y temblaba de pies a cabeza, con las manos frías como témpanos de hielo.

- Me gustaría verte – Dijo Draco intentando parecer convincente.

Cho apartó el teléfono de su oreja, y se pellizcó con fuerza el dorso de la mano para ver si aquello era real. El dolor que sintió le hizo saber que no estaba soñando y volvió a recuperar el habla.

- No te entiendo Draco, pensé que no querías saber nada de mí.

- Eso era antes de saber que te habías comprometido con el idiota de Neville – El rubio puso su voz mas sensual, era conciente que Cho no podría resistirse a nada cuando él le hablaba de ese modo – Necesito que conversemos sobre nosotros.

- ¿Nosotros? – Aquello sí la sorprendió realmente… ¿Aun había un _'nosotros'_? El rostro de Cho se iluminó y la esperanza volvió a instalarse en su corazón haciéndolo latir con fuerza.

- Sí, nosotros… ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos mañana?

- Cuando quieras…

_'Por supuesto, como iba a ser de otra forma'_, pensó Draco resignado.

El muchacho tragó saliva y comenzó a indicarle el lugar de la cita.

- ¿Lo conoces?

- Sí, claro. He ido algunas veces, tienen la tienda de adornos femeninos mas exclusiva de Londres – Dijo Cho mostrando su entusiasmo.

- Pues te espero allí a eso de las seis de la tarde.

- Esperaré impaciente… - Tanto como su voz – Draco…

- ¿Sí?

- No imaginas lo feliz que me ha hecho tu llamada… Te amo.

¡Maldita sea!... Él no estaba dispuesto a contestar a eso ni loco… Intentó controlar un poco su nerviosismo, tragó saliva de nuevo, ahora con más dificultad, y con voz susurrante dijo.

- Nos vemos mañana Cho – Y colgó.

La chica hizo lo mismo y se quedó unos segundos contemplando el teléfono, como si la imagen de él estuviese reflejada allí. Su respiración era agitada, la voz de Draco había sonado tan tentadora como antes, aquello era un milagro… una respuesta a sus suplicas…

- Ha funcionado – Pensó en voz alta – Draco no ha podido soportar mi compromiso con Neville… Lo sabía, sabía que serviría de algo todo esto.

Cho dio un salto y rió alegre. Luego conciente que debía volver a la mansión, se sacudió los copos de nieve que habían comenzado a humedecer su abrigo, se pasó la mano por el cabello peinándoselo con los dedos y guardó el teléfono en el bolso de nuevo. Intentó disimular sin éxito la involuntaria sonrisa que lucia en su rostro mientras ponía un pie de nuevo en el despacho. La angustia que envolvía la habitación, menguó la alegría que rebosaba en el corazon de Cho.

- ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó Neville abrazándola por los hombros.

- Mejor que nunca – Respondió ella con un brillo inusual en la mirada.

De repente los rostros de todas las personas que se hallaban en el despacho se tensaron, y el timbre del teléfono, que había sobre el escritorio de Matthew, heló la habitación. Ron se apresuró nervioso a descolgar el auricular, pero Crouch lo detuvo.

- ¡Espera! Danos tiempo para prepararnos… Contesta al cuarto tono.

El pelirrojo obedeció y esperó… 'Ring'… segundo tono… 'Ring'… tercer tono… 'Ring'…

- ¿Sí? – Descolgó a la vez que pulsaba el botón del altavoz.

La voz de rata de Peter resonó por toda la estancia.

- ¿Eres tú Ron?

- Sí – Su voz tembló al afirmar.

- Vaya… No voy a preguntarte si estás solo porque imagino que no lo estás… ¿Cuántos sois? ¡Ja! En realidad no me interesa… Voy al grano, porque no deseo que me localicen esos pardillos que están como locos siguiendo la llamada.

Julie agarró con fuerza la mano de su marido, Matthew no se inmutó, y clavaba su intensa mirada en Ron.

- ¿Cómo está Emma?

- Bien, muy bien… Ya sabes como cuido yo a los niños… - Ironizó cruelmente.

Julie ahogó un grito de horror y se abrazó inconcientemente a la persona que tenía a su izquierda, sin reparar que se trataba de Cho. La muchacha no supo como reaccionar y se limitó a pasarle el brazo por los hombros y darle pequeños golpecitos de consuelo en la espalda. Era una sensación extraña, pero sentía compasión por el sufrimiento de aquella mujer.

- Quiero hablar con ella – La voz de Ron dejó de temblar, y se volvió impresionantemente firme. Miró a Hermione a los ojos buscando un poco de fuerza y ella le sonrió.

- Imagino que sí, pero… ¿Qué ocurriría sí me negase a dejar que la oigas?

- No habrá trato de ningún tipo.

- ¿No habrá trato? – Peter soltó una carcajada socarrona - ¡Oh, vamos sobrino!, por supuesto que habrá trato… ¿O te vas a arriesgar a ver su cuerpecito flotando en algún río?... ¡¿Crees que soy idiota?!

Ron miró aterrado al jefe de policía, el hombre hizo gestos con la mano para que continuase hablando. El pelirrojo no podía decir nada, estaba a punto de echarse a llorar… pero miró de nuevo a Hermione, contuvo su angustia y suspiró profundamente.

- Quiero saber que está bien – Dijo suavizando el tono de su voz, cambiando de estrategia – Necesito oírla, por favor.

- ¡Por favor!... ¡Oh vaya!, eso está mucho mejor… ¿Ves como con educación todo se consigue? – Ironizó de nuevo – Veo que te han enseñado buenos modales en esa casa y para que te convenzas de que no soy el monstruo que crees, oye esto…

Hubo un silencio, un terrorífico silencio en el cual todos los corazones de la sala, incluido el de Cho, se detuvieron unos segundos hasta que una vocecita se oyó a través del altavoz.

- ¿Ron?

Era Emma. Julie abrió la boca para llamarla, pero Matthew la detuvo negando con la cabeza y llevándose un dedo a los labios suplicándole que no hablase. Su esposa obedeció muy a su pesar.

- ¡Emma!... Nena, ¿estás bien?... – Ron temblaba de pies a cabeza.

- Sí, ¿Dónde estáis?... ¿Cuándo vais a venir por mí?

Hermione se llevó la mano al pecho al oír a la pequeña y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Ron seguía con la mirada clavada en la de su novia, si ella flaqueaba, él se derrumbaría. La joven contuvo con dificultad las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, para seguir dando fuerzas a Ron.

- Pronto nena, muy pronto.

- Tío Peter dice que tengo que estar aquí unos días más, pero que tú llegarás y entonces me podré ir… ¿Por qué tardas tanto?

No había respuesta a aquella pregunta sin que pudiese dañar a Emma. Ron no sabía que contestar, sintió nauseas en el estómago y se tambaleó levemente. Percy que se encontraba cerca de él, lo sujetó para que no se desplomase en el suelo. Su rostro estaba lívido y tenía la mirada perdida… Ya no le quedaban fuerzas para continuar con aquella atrocidad. Hermione corrió a su lado y se sitúo detrás pasándole los brazos por la cintura. Ron suspiró y sintió como recuperaba fuerzas al notar la calidez del cuerpo de su novia. Aspiró aire profundamente y recobró la compostura.

- Tengo que terminar algunos asuntos en el trabajo nena, y voy a buscarte. Te lo prometo.

- Muy bien Ron, tío Peter quiere que le devuelva el teléfono… Dile a papá y a mamá, que los quiero… ¡Ah! Y a Hermione… Y a Teddy, lo hecho mucho de menos.

- ¡Espera nena!... ¡Emma! – Gritó Ron.

- ¿Sí? – Aquella voz volvía a ser la de Peter.

- Ni se te ocurra tocarle uno solo de sus cabellos… – Lo amenazó lleno de rabia.

- ¿Vas a matarme si lo hago? – Le desafío Colagusano.

- Sí, por supuesto que lo haré.

Peter rió estruendosamente durante unos segundos y luego cambiando el tono irónico de su voz por una especie de rugido, añadió.

- ¡Dije que quería hablar contigo, solo contigo, y esa maldita habitación está llena de gente!... ¡Volveré a llamar, cuando estés realmente solo! – Y colgó.

Todos se quedaron petrificados, había interrumpido la llamada sin que nadie lo sospechara. Ron desvío sus cansados ojos hacia el jefe Crouch, y éste negó con la cabeza. Julie rompió a llorar desconsolada. Minerva acudió presta a su lado para consolarla apartándola con suavidad de los temblorosos brazos de Cho. Matthew y Snape se reunieron con Crouch y sus agentes, para averiguar si habían conseguido descubrir algo sobre el paradero de Emma. Hermione acompañó a su agotado novio hasta el sofá carmesí, y el pelirrojo se desplomó en él, hundió la cabeza entre sus grandes manos y comenzó a sollozar. Hermione se sentó junto a él y le acarició el cabello con el corazón encogido y aguantando las ganas locas de llorar… Todo había sido inútil, Peter consiguió colgar antes que la policía hubiese localizado la llamada y tampoco habían logrado concretar una cifra de dinero para el rescate de Emma… ¿Cuánto tiempo mas iba a durar aquella pesadilla?  
La respiración de Cho comenzó a hacerse cada vez mas violenta y le entraron ganas de vomitar. Miró a Neville con los ojos vidriosos, y dijo casi en un susurro.

- Vámonos… quiero salir de aquí.

- Pero Cho… - Protestó Neville sintiendo que ahora mas que nunca era necesaria su presencia allí.

- No lo soporto más…

Y sin despedirse, giró el picaporte de la puerta y salió fuera del despacho. Neville se encogió de hombros, miró a Hermione disculpándose y salió tras ella.

- No todo está perdido – Dijo Crouch.

- ¿Qué piensa hacer ahora? – Preguntó Matthew con la angustia reflejada en su rostro.

- Analizaremos exhaustivamente la conversación que han mantenido el señor Weasley con su tío. Tal vez identifiquemos un ruido, un pitido… algo que nos ponga en la pista para encontrar a Emma – El jefe de policía dejó caer su mano sobre el hombro de Matthew – Tendrán que esperar una nueva llamada Señor Dashwood. Debemos irnos, cualquier cosa por favor no dude en avisarnos.

Matthew asintió pesadamente, y Crouch y sus hombres comenzaron a recoger sus cosas con tranquilidad.

Neville apenas podía alcanzar a su novia. La muchacha llegó hasta el coche y se apoyó en el maletero con ambas manos, dejando caer la cabeza en él. No podía resistir más sus ganas de vomitar.

- Cho… ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Neville cuando al fin llegó a su lado.

La joven negó con la cabeza. No podía articular palabra, si abría la boca, regurgitaría con toda seguridad. El muchacho comenzó a preocuparse y quiso acercarse a ella, pero Cho levantó una mano logrando que se frenase. De repente, el nudo que se había formado en su estomago creció demasiado, y sus nauseas comenzaron a ser tan violentas que finalmente se convirtieron en un líquido espeso y maloliente.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios Cho!... ¿Que te ocurre?

La joven levantó el rostro amarillento y sus ojos llorosos hacia su novio.

- ¡Ha sido horrible! – Exclamó – La peor experiencia de mi vida.

-Cho…

- No es justo… Cuando he oído la vocecita de Emma…Cuando Ron ha prometido que iría a por ella… casi se desmaya del sufrimiento, era conciente de que le estaba mintiendo, porque en realidad no sabe donde demonios la tienen – Las lágrimas brotaban incansablemente de sus rasgados ojos dejando caminos blanquecinos en su rostro – Y Julie… la he notado temblar cuando me abrazó, y yo… yo no supe que hacer… ¡Oh cielos! Ha sido horrible… ¡Horrible!... Tenía que salir de ahí, no podía soportarlo más.

- Cálmate mi amor. Siento haberte expuesto a esto, yo… no tenía ni idea que ese hombre iba a llamar hoy…

- No es culpa tuya, no es necesario que te disculpes… Neville… ¿Qué hizo Ron?

- ¿Hacer?, no te entiendo.

- Debe haber hecho algo muy malo para que su tío quiera vengarse de esa forma tan espantosa de él.

Neville sonrío levemente, y enjugó con sus dedos las lágrimas que seguían surcando el compungido rostro de su novia, mientras decía.

- En este mundo hay gente mala que hace daño a los demás sin tener un motivo para hacerlo. La vida de Ron antes de llegar aquí no fue fácil, y ese pasado ha regresado para no dejarlo ser feliz. Es injusto… es de cobardes hacer daño a las buenas personas, como Emma, Julie… o Ron…

- Y como tú – Dijo Cho clavando sus ojos en los de él.

- ¿Yo?... – Neville sonrió ampliamente - ¿Quién crees que podría hacerme daño?

Cho no contestó aunque tenía la respuesta muy clara golpeando su conciencia.

- Vamos, será mejor que volvamos a casa… Te prepararé una tila calentita y ya verás como te sientes mejor.

Neville la tomó por los hombros y abriéndole la puerta del coche, la ayudó a entrar. Cho observó la mansión a través de la ventanilla. Todas las veces que había visitado aquella casa, había sido por alguna fiesta o reunión social, y en sus recuerdos, siempre estaba llena de gente distinguida, elegantemente ataviada, sonriendo y con muchas ganas de pasarlo bien. Siempre le pareció que los Dashwood no era mas que otra familia aristócrata insulsa, y porqué no decirlo, frívola y presuntuosa. Sin embargo, después de todo lo que había vivido con ellos esa misma noche, pudo comprobar lo equivocada que había estado. Aquella casa estaba llena de vida y en consecuencia, de alegrías, penas, sufrimiento y amor… Jamás vio tanto amor como el que había sentido entre las personas que habitaban la mansión. Cerró los ojos, mientras Neville prendía el motor y el vehículo comenzaba a moverse. Suspiró, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas, que la inocente y alegre risa de Emma, no tardase mucho en volver a resonar entre las paredes de la Mansión Dashwood.

* * *

**Lo sé, no aclara mucho, pero al menos sabreis que Cho no es tan mala persona como pensabamos, solo una pobre ilusa. Que no quieren dinero por la niña y que desean algo mas y es de Ron...**

**Gracias por seguir ahi...**


	17. La trampa de Luna

**17. La trampa de Luna**

A falta de dos días para el nuevo año, se estaba produciendo en Londres una de las nevadas mas grandes de las últimas décadas. La ciudad había amanecido cubierta de un espeso manto blanco y había retenciones en casi todas las carreteras. Las quitanieves trabajaban sin descanso para restablecer la normalidad dentro de la ciudad, y el sol parecía no querer asomar sus rayos por temor a congelarse. Sin embargo, existía en la urbe una persona a la que todo aquello parecía no importarle, a pesar de que el cielo siguiese encapotado y amenazase una nueva nevada. Luna Lovegood se había levantado aquella mañana de muy buen humor, y las nubes oscuras no iban a ensombrecer su estado de ánimo. Miraba por la ventana de su despacho el cielo gris que cubría Londres y en su lugar creía ver una hermosa mañana soleada de julio… Había llegado el día, el esperado día en que libraría a Neville de Cho para siempre. Estaba segura que todo saldría bien, confiaba en que todo se pondría al fin a su favor. Neville iba a aceptar sin dudarlo a acompañarla en sus falsas compras y era inequívoco pensar que Cho caería rendida a los pies de Draco con un solo chasquido de sus fríos y blanquecinos dedos… Definitivamente, aquel iba a ser un día memorable.  
Dejó de mirar a través de la ventana y regresó a su sillón para intentar concentrarse de nuevo en su trabajo. Tras unos minutos en los que no había conseguido leer ni una sola línea del proyecto que tenía en sus manos (y que Hermione le había entregado esa misma mañana, alegando que era urgente), volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesa y reclinó la espalda sobre el sillón de piel marrón. Lo único que le preocupaba era lo mucho que iba a sufrir Neville con todo aquello, pero sobre todo, cual sería su reacción al conocer que era precisamente ella la que había ideado la trampa para desenmascarar a Cho. Aun así, su prioridad en ese momento era separar al chico que amaba de aquella embustera, y lo que ocurriese luego… bueno, en eso ya pensaría mas tarde.  
La puerta del despacho se abrió lentamente y una espesa cabellera castaña se asomó por ella.

- ¿Luna?

- Hermione, pasa.

- No quiero estresarte, pero necesito saber si leíste el proyecto. Llamarán dentro de media hora y tengo que enviarlo por fax firmado… ¿Lo hiciste, verdad?... ¿Lo leíste?

- No.

- ¡Oh Luna! – Protestó Hermione, chasqueando la lengua – Te dije que era urgente.

- Lo siento, no logro concentrarme esta mañana – Se sinceró la rubia con la mirada mas perdida de lo habitual.

- ¿Y que hacemos ahora?

- ¿Tú lo has leído… verdad? – Hermione asintió de mala gana - ¿Y que te pareció?

- Perfecto.

- Muy bien – Dijo, y buscó la última página del documento, agarró una de sus plumas azules y rubricó su nombre en él – Listo, estoy de acuerdo con el proyecto, ahora firma tú.

- ¡Oh cielos Luna! Así no se hacen las cosas.

Hermione se aproximó a la mesa fastidiada con la actitud de su amiga, giró el documento hacia ella y tomó la pluma que su socia le ofrecía, firmando junto a la rúbrica de Luna.

- ¿Qué te preocupa? – Preguntó la novia de Ron, sentándose en la silla frente a la mesa de su amiga y apoyando la espalda en el respaldo.

- Nada… bueno, lo que me contaste esta mañana sobre la llamada del tío de Ron me tiene muy afectada – Mintió a medias la muchacha.

- ¡Oh sí! Fue horrible… Aun no logro asimilarlo… ¿Por qué insistirá tanto en hablar solo con Ron?... Me asusta eso – Se sinceró Hermione, suspirando y mirando nerviosa las puntas de los dedos de sus manos.

- Creo que pretende desquiciaros y así poder conseguir una cantidad mayor. Es lo único que se me ocurre.

- Tal vez tengas razón… pero no sé Luna, no tengo un buen presentimiento… Ron no maneja las cuentas de los Dashwood, necesita siempre la aprobación de Matt o de Julie, incluso de Snape para manejar grandes cantidades de dinero… Lo lógico sería que extorsionase a los padres de la niña, no a Ron… él ni siquiera lleva la misma sangre que ella – Hermione elucubraba un motivo para explicar la insistencia de aquel repugnante hombre en hablar solo con su novio.

Luna no hallaba respuesta a eso, realmente era algo muy extraño, pero en ese momento había algo mas que le preocupaba… su mente ahora estaba en otro lugar, en otra persona.

Draco mintió a Lavender cuando ésta le propuso que la acompañara a hacer las compras. Su estúpida excusa (le había dicho que debía atender a un cliente muy importante y trabajaría hasta prácticamente entrada la noche), lo hizo sentir culpable durante toda la tarde del día anterior, sobre todo cuando la muchacha intentó convencer a Luna para que fuese su acompañante y ésta también le puso una coartada parecida. Lavender comenzó a estar muy molesta porque odiaba ir de compras sola… _'Es muy aburrido'_, había repetido una y otra vez. Hasta que finalmente una lucecita se encendió en su cabeza y llamó a Ginny con la esperanza de que ésta no trabajase en la escuela _'hasta tarde'_. Ginny no puso objeción ninguna y se ofreció gustosa a acompañarla en tan agradable tarea. El buen humor de Lavender regresó y Draco se sintió aún más culpable si era posible. Iba a ayudar a Luna y para conseguir su propósito, sabía exactamente hasta donde debía llegar con Cho y eso era lo que le preocupaba…

La novia de Neville se había levantado al alba, apenas logró conciliar el sueño aquella noche. Lo vivido en la mansión de los Dashwood y la llamada de Draco habían rondado su cabeza hasta lograr que le doliese. Su interior era una amalgama de sentimientos opuestos. Estaba nerviosa, asustada, ilusionada y con una sensación de culpabilidad espantosa. _'Hablar de lo nuestro'_, le dijo… aquella frase era la que llenaba de ánimos y esperanza su corazón, pero cuando mas dichosa se sentía recordando esa frase, el rostro amable e ingenuo de Neville asaltaba su mente y la horrible culpa apagaba por completo cualquier atisbo de felicidad.  
Si todo se arreglaba con Draco, tendría que abandonar a Neville y aquello provocaría en el muchacho un sufrimiento extremo. Cho se sentía mal por eso, había convivido con Neville tanto tiempo que era imposible que no sintiera mucho afecto por él, a pesar de no estar enamorada. Durante toda la noche dudó en varias ocasiones si acudir a la cita con Draco, o por el contrario dejar todo como estaba, hablar con Neville sobre sus sentimientos y proseguir sola con su vida… Pero en ambos casos, Neville sufriría de igual forma.  
Cho dejaba escapar el humo de su taza de café, mientras recorría inconscientemente con la mirada el bar donde solía desayunar cada mañana. Buscaba a Viktor, aquel muchacho era la única persona que conocía que lograba no hacerla pensar en Draco (al menos mientras no sonriese), pero el búlgaro no estaba allí. Quizá si él le hablase, si le dijese algo, un pequeño motivo para no ir al encuentro de Malfoy… ella, tal vez… Pero no, su deseo de volver con él, de sentirse de nuevo amada por aquel rubio de ojos grises era más fuerte que cualquier sentimiento de culpa. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?, ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, que casi estaba a punto de lograrlo, no podía flaquear… Se propuso hace tiempo ser egoísta, pensar solo en ella misma y en aquello que creía que la hacía feliz… Suspiró y agarró con ambas manos la taza llevándose el borde a los labios dejando que estos se humedeciesen con aquel adictivo líquido… Neville se esfumó de pronto de su conciencia, igual que el humo de su taza. La decisión ya estaba tomada…Acudiría a esa cita y después… Dios diría.

Tras la llamada de Peter, la Mansión Dashwood se encontraba mas desolada que nunca. Julie había vuelto a recluirse en su habitación y ni siquiera la abandonaba para comer. Ordenó que le subiesen las bandejas al dormitorio. Matthew pasaba las horas encerrado en su despacho de la mansión con Severus y Lupin, había decidido no regresar a la oficina hasta que Emma no estuviese de nuevo en casa, y llevaba los asuntos de la empresa desde el estudio de la mansión. Minerva seguía ocupando su tiempo de mil maneras, para no pensar en la niña, y una de ellas era mostrarle los misterios de su trabajo a Ponmona. Ésta trataba de absorber toda la información como si de una esponja se tratase.  
Ron continuaba sin regresar al bufete, cuando el pelirrojo le informó de la desaparición de su hermana, Ollivander le permitió no incorporase hasta el nuevo año. Así que aquella mañana se levantó tarde, y no porque se le hubiesen pegado las sabanas, simplemente estaba tan deprimido y frustrado que no deseaba encontrarse con sus padrinos, ni con nadie por la casa. Se incorporó a duras penas de la cama, y tomó un relajante baño de espuma durante al menos media hora, hasta que los dedos de sus manos y sus pies estaban más arrugados que el rostro de la anciana Minerva. Luego cogió las llaves de su coche y abandonó la mansión sin desayunar.

A Luna le cosquilleaban las puntas de los dedos de las manos de impaciencia, los acercaba y luego los retiraba indecisa del teléfono… Debía llamar a Neville, y pensaba la mejor forma de convencerlo para que la acompañara al alejado lugar donde Draco y Cho tendrían su cita. Resopló, ya casi eran las once de la mañana, no debía esperar mas o Neville haría planes por otro lado… no lo dudó y descolgó el auricular del teléfono.

- Longbottom & Son´s Firm ¿Dígame? – Una voz de mujer. Debía ser la secretaria.

- Disculpe, ¿Podría comunicarme con el Señor Longbottom?

- ¿Padre o hijo?

- Hijo, por favor.

- Espere un momento, gracias.

La voz de la mujer dejó de oírse, el _'momento'_ se hizo infinito para Luna. Estaba demasiado impaciente y cualquier milésima de segundo significaba una eternidad. La secretaria volvió.

- Señorita, ¿Sigue ahí?

- Sí.

- Disculpe, pero el Señor Neville Longbottom no puede atender a nadie en este momento, se encuentra reunido. Sí es tan amable déjeme su nombre y el motivo de su llamada, y yo personalmente se lo comunicaré en cuanto la reunión se dé por finalizada.

Luna volvió a resoplar, pero esta vez tan fuerte que la secretaria de Neville tuvo que apartar el teléfono de su oído. Tardó unos segundos en contestar, estaba muy contrariada, no le gustaba en absoluto tener que esperar para hablar con Neville.

- Está bien – Dijo al fin con un tono de desánimo en la voz – Infórmele que llamó Luna Lovegood, el motivo se lo diré yo misma cuando se ponga en contacto conmigo. No lo olvide por favor, es importante.

- No se preocupe Señorita Lovegood, le daré su mensaje al Señor Longbottom. Buenos días.

- Buenos días.

Luna colgó bruscamente el teléfono, aquello era un inconveniente. No contaba con que Neville pudiese estar ocupado… ¿Y si la reunión se alargaba demasiado?... ¿Y si su secretaria era una incompetente y se olvidaba de darle su mensaje?... no podía exponerse a eso, ya todo estaba dispuesto, fijado el lugar y la hora exacta, y si algo no salía bien, Draco no le daría otra oportunidad. Golpeó con rabia la mesa haciendo que el bote donde depositaba las plumas y los lápices volcara, esparciéndolos por todo el escritorio. El golpe fue tan fuerte que tuvo que frotarse el puño dolorido con la otra mano. Tenía que pensar con claridad, se mordió el labio inferior concentrándose y luego añadió en voz alta hablando consigo misma.

- Tengo que ir personalmente a su despacho, no puedo dejar que Neville se escape.

Llevaba ya varias horas conduciendo por las calles de la ciudad sin llegar a ningún lugar. Prácticamente no sabía donde ir, pensó en hacer una rápida visita a Hermione, pero últimamente la chica solo había recibido por su parte lamentos y sollozos, y se creía en el deber de darle a su novia un respiro, y dejar que otra persona fuese su paño de lágrimas. Sin saber como había llegado hasta allí, Ron se detuvo en una calle que le era muy familiar. Estaba en el barrio que lo vio crecer a las afueras de Londres, el sucio y deplorable lugar donde había pasado los peores años de su vida. Las calles seguían mugrientas y los personajes que circulaban por ellas asustarían al mismo miedo, en su mayoría eran delincuentes, mendigos y prostitutas. Ron se percató que había detenido su coche precisamente frente al único sitio donde había conseguido un poco de calma y seguridad cuando era niño… la casa del anciano que se ocupó de él mientras su tío cumplía una de sus múltiples condenas en Azkaban. Suspiró al pensar en aquel buen hombre que dedicó algunos de sus últimos años a cuidar de él y que se preocupó en inscribirlo en un colegio de la zona para que tuviese una educación decente… aquel anciano, anónimo para muchos, fue alguien muy importante quizás para una sola persona, Ron Weasley. Su corazón se llenó de nostalgia y, sin salir de vehículo, desvió su mirada azul hacia una casa vieja y que apenas se mantenía en pie, que se situaba un poco más alejada de la del anciano. Era su casa, la que había compartido con su madre y luego al fallecer ésta, con su tío… Ráfagas de su rota niñez cruzaron su mente…

_"Tenía apenas seis años y jugaba tranquilamente en el escalón de su casa con uno de sus mejores amigos por aquel entonces. Solía ganar siempre a las canicas, su juego favorito. Su madre lo observaba a través de la ventana, siempre abierta de su casa, y le sonreía cada vez que Ron se volteaba para asegurarse que ella lo había visto ganar una vez más. El pelirrojo agitaba su pequeño puño en señal de triunfo para que se sintiera orgullosa de él y luego continuaba con su juego ante la cara de fastidio de su mejor amigo. Pero entonces, cuando era el chico mas feliz de la tierra (porque ganar a tu mejor amigo es muy importante a los seis años), sucedía algo que odiaba con toda su alma. Un hombre desconocido a veces, conocido otras, entraba en su casa. Aquellas eran las únicas veces que la ventana se cerraba completamente, pero antes de hacerlo su madre le decía con voz dulce._

_- Cariño, si terminas tu juego y yo aun no he abierto la ventana, ve a casa con tu amiguito y regresa en una hora._

_Luego las hojas de madera verde de la ventana se sellaban quedándose recluida con aquel tipo anónimo dentro de su casa. Y eso sucedía casi a diario… Ron era demasiado pequeño para saber que hacían aquellos hombres en su hogar, pero era lo suficientemente despierto para saber que no debía ser nada bueno, porque siempre, al regresar, encontraba a su madre envuelta en lágrimas y corría a abrazarlo mientras le decía…_

_- Tú jamás tendrás que pasar por esto, mi amor… yo sé que jamás tendrás que hacerlo."_

Ron se quedó unos minutos mas contemplando los restos de la ventana rota a través de la cual, veía el dulce rostro de su madre sonreír. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y prendió el motor del coche, alejándose de aquel horrible lugar y de sus recuerdos lo más rápido que pudo. Volvió a vagabundear un poco más por el centro de Londres, hasta que decidió que necesitaba hablar desesperadamente con alguien, y entonces pensó en su mejor amigo hoy día, Harry. Así que sin dudarlo, pronto estuvo estacionando su coche frente al edificio de Ollivander.  
Para su desgracia ni Harry, ni Lavender se encontraban en las oficinas. Dean le comunicó que habían tenido que salir a entrevistarse con el acusado de su caso y tardarían en regresar. Ron le agradeció a su compañero la información, y ya se disponía a marcharse cuando vio como Pansy salía del despacho de Ollivander portando unas gruesas y pesadas carpetas, que apenas le dejaban ver por donde debía caminar. El pelirrojo se apresuró a ayudarla y le sujetó algunos de los portafolios para evitar que se desequilibrase.

- ¡Uf!... Gracias – Exclamó aliviada la muchacha sin saber aun quién la auxiliaba.

- No hay de qué.

- ¡Ron!... ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?... Pensé que Ollivander te había dado días libre hasta después de año nuevo – Pansy había reconocido su voz y abría mucho los ojos, estaba tan sorprendida como entusiasmada.

- Y así es, pero estaba por aquí cerca y decidí pasar para ver como iba todo – Mintió mientras caminaba junto a ella hacia el escritorio.

- No te preocupes, casi ni te echo de menos… me apaño muy bien sin ti – Bromeó la chica.

Las carpetas ya estaban sobre la mesa, y Pansy se había sentado para continuar con su trabajo. Ron se quedó mirándola un rato, aunque en realidad no la estaba viendo, volvía a estar sumido en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones.

- Ron… No puedo concentrarme si sigues mirándome – El pelirrojo salió de su ensimismamiento y sonrió – Deberías marcharte a casa.

- Te invito a almorzar – Propuso él de repente.

Pansy abrió mucho los ojos y su corazón comenzó a golpear con fuerza dentro del pecho… Un rubor coloreó de rojo sus mejillas.

- ¿Estás seguro?

Ron asintió.

- Necesito hablar con alguien...

- Termino en media hora – Atajó ella con decisión.

- Te esperaré junto a mi coche… no quiero desconcentrarte – Bromeó Ron y salió pausadamente de la oficina.

Pansy no pudo evitar soltar una risita de emoción y pensó que hubiese dado igual que el pelirrojo se quedase o no… su concentración se había esfumado para el resto del día.

Cuando Luna llegó al despacho de Neville, éste ordenó que la dejasen pasar de inmediato, parecía estar esperándola.

- Tenía la certeza de que no tendrías paciencia para esperar mi llamada y finalmente acabarías apareciendo por aquí… Eres muy predecible Luna Lovegood, o yo te conozco demasiado…

Luna rió y caminó un poco por el despacho de Neville, era la primera vez que lo visitaba. Le gustaba aquel sitio, donde el hombre del que estaba enamorada pasaba tantas horas, olía a él y sintió de pronto como una quietud enorme se apoderaba de su agitado corazón. Neville la contemplaba en silencio, Luna parecía otra chica cuando se arreglaba un poco. Siempre iba desaliñada, con sus camisas estrafalarias y amplias, y esas faldas que le cubrían casi hasta el tobillo. A juicio de Neville, era una lástima que la muchacha no explotase mas la linda figura que se escondía siempre tras sus ropas algo hippies para la época y para la clase social a la que pertenecían. Pero hoy estaba distinta, tenía un brillo especial en la mirada y el atuendo que usaba para acudir a la oficina la hacían más esbelta, dejando ver que Luna Lovegood ya era toda una mujer. Neville sintió un excitación recorrer su cuerpo cuando se fijó como la chaqueta azul marino de la muchacha se entallaba en su cintura, y la camisa blanca que sobresalía por la solapa estaba desabrochada justo donde debía estar, dejando entrever algo que jamás lograría imaginar siquiera con alguna de las desastrosas camisas de múltiples colores que solía usar. Se encontraba investigando inconscientemente el escote de Luna, cuando la chica habló de pronto haciéndolo volver a la realidad, logrando que se sonrojara al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

- Es muy bonita esta oficina, me gusta Neville… tiene parte de ti.

- Era la oficina de mi abuelo, yo la remodelé… Dime,¿Que es eso tan urgente que tienes que decirme, como para no poder esperar a que te llamase? – Neville hablaba intentando no mirarla mucho porque el color de sus mejillas era demasiado delatador.

- Bueno, en realidad no era tan urgente… solo quería invitarte a almorzar y de paso, si no estás muy ocupado tal vez te gustaría acompañarme a hacer algunas compras. Necesito un bolso nuevo para una reunión importante – Luna intentaba parecer seductora al decir aquello, pero nunca se le dio muy bien eso de ser sensual – Aunque si tienes planes con Cho lo entenderé.

- No – Se apresuró el muchacho a contestar, sin entender muy bien porque lo había aclarado con tanta rapidez, y volvió a sonrojarse de nuevo – Cho trabajará hasta tarde… clientes nuevos, ya sabes.

Luna esbozó un amago de sonrisa… Sabía de sobra quien era el _cliente_ nuevo de Cho. ¡Pobre Neville!

- Está bien - Continuó él – Me apetece que volvamos a hacer algo juntos.

- ¡Genial! Entonces si estás listo, conozco un sitio en donde asan la carne como a ti te gusta – Exclamó Luna entusiasmada.

Neville rió, si había algo en este mundo que le gustase incluso más que Cho, eso era la carne asada. Y Luna lo sabía…

Ron retiró con delicadeza la silla para que Pansy tomase asiento y pidió una botella de vino al camarero que se había acercado a ellos. La muchacha estaba en una nube, sus pies parecían no tocar el suelo. El pelirrojo apenas hablaba y su rostro estaba cubierto por una espesa y oscura sombra, pero ella estaba allí, a su lado, compartiendo algo con él que jamás pensó que compartiría. Así que nada podía importar más que eso.

- Voy a ser sincero contigo Pansy… - Habló Ron al fin – Cuando llegué esta mañana al bufete mi intención era invitar a Harry a almorzar, pero no estaba… luego te vi y, bueno te debo una, así que…

- No me debes nada – Comentó ella borrando de su rostro la felicidad – Ron, si haces esto como un favor, si supone una tortura para ti… yo, prefiero que lo dejemos…

La joven se puso en pie dispuesta a marcharse del restaurante, pero Ron la detuvo sujetándole la mano… El contacto de la piel de él hizo que todos los argumentos de Pansy se estrellaran contra el suelo y no hizo falta que Ron le rogara para que se volviese a sentar.

- No te enfades… Aunque no lo creas valoro mucho lo que estás haciendo por mí. Necesitaba estar junto a mi familia en estos momentos, y tu generosidad lo hace posible.

El semblante de Pansy volvió a relajarse y un silencio se hizo entre ambos, Ron volvía a estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

- Ron… Dijiste que querías hablar… ¿Te encuentras bien?

- No, hace días que no estoy bien… Hoy salí de mi casa sin saber donde ir y terminé en el último lugar del mundo donde me apetecía estar… Mi viejo barrio, el tugurio aquel de donde Julie me sacó… Sigue igual de repugnante y tétrico.

Pansy lo escuchaba un poco perdida… ¿De que demonios estaba hablando?, Ron percibió el desconcierto de su compañera y continuó hablando.

- No sabes nada de mí, yo no soy de los vuestros. No nací en una mansión, me crié en las afueras de Londres, en un lugar que ninguno de los de tu clase ha oído mencionar jamás… Mi madre era una… una… ¡Oh cielos, no sé como decirlo para que no suene mal!, pero es lo que es… Soy hijo de una ramera y mi tío es un vulgar delincuente que ahora mismo tiene secuestrada a mi hermanastra.

La muchacha se llevó la mano a la boca horrorizada, Ron torció la boca en una especie de sonrisa, alegando.

- Siento defraudarte Pansy, pero como ves no soy ningún príncipe azul.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

Ron suspiró y volvió a sujetar las manos de su compañera mientras le sonreía.

- Hace poco tiempo que te conozco, y aunque mi opinión de ti al principio no era buena, he de confesarte que reconozco que te juzgue mal y hoy pienso que eres una gran chica. Por eso no mereces seguir perdiendo tu tiempo conmigo. Pansy, yo… estoy enamorado de Hermione y nada hará cambiar eso… No habrá otra mujer más que ella.

La muchacha retiró sus manos de entre las de Ron y las escondió nerviosa debajo del mantel.

- ¿Es demasiado obvio, verdad? – Preguntó casi con una confesión mirando hacia la copa sonrojada.

- Yo soy muy despistado para percatarme de esas cosas, pero Lavender se dio cuenta enseguida.

- ¡Ah, sí!... Lavender es demasiado lista – Pansy decidió que ya lo había escondido demasiado tiempo y elevó sus claros ojos hacia su compañero – Ron sé que amas a Hermione, pero no puedo evitar sentir algo muy fuerte por ti. No te preocupes, no seré un obstáculo entre tú y ella, no está en mi naturaleza robarle el novio a ninguna mujer. Pero no puedes obligarme a no amarte. Yo, únicamente yo, soy la responsable de lo que pueda llegar a sufrir por ti, porque únicamente yo, soy la que tengo que olvidarte, y amarte es simplemente culpa mía – Ron abrió la boca con intención de comentar algo, pero Pansy había hablado demasiado y no iba a dejar que él lo hiciese, así que exclamó para dar por finalizado el tema - ¡Vaya!... Tengo hambre.

Y chasqueó los dedos llamando la atención del camarero. Ron se quedó contemplándola unos segundos más. Una cosa si había quedado clara entre ambos, él no iba a dejar de amar a Hermione, y Pansy era conciente de ello.

Cho estacionó el coche en el aparcamiento del centro comercial, estaba muy nerviosa y excitada, incluso temblaba. Algo en su fuero interno le gritaba que aquel día iba a ser crucial en su relación con Draco. Caminaba con paso acelerado por las galerías deseando encontrarse con él. Neville hacia horas que se había esfumado de su mente. Su única prioridad en ese momento era poder volver a disfrutar a solas del joven Malfoy. Llegó al lugar exacto de la cita… y allí estaba él, de pie, apoyado sobre una de las columnas de mármol. El cabello rubio casi albino caía como una suave cortina sobre sus hermosos y fríos ojos grises. Clavaba su mirada en el suelo y torcía el labio de una forma increíblemente sexy. Cho pensó que aquel chico era la visión más espectacular del mundo. Draco levantó su gélida mirada del suelo y la vio, un reflejo voluntariamente lascivo cruzó sus pupilas. A Cho le dio un vuelco el corazón, hacía años que no la miraba de aquella forma, todos los vellos de su cuerpo se pusieron de pie y parecían bailar. La ilusión y la esperanza crecieron aun mas dentro de su alma mientras caminaba hacia él con paso indeciso.

- Hola.

Draco no la saludó y se acercó para besarla en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios. Cho tembló de pies a cabeza.

- Draco… ¿A que viene todo esto?... ¿Por qué este cambio de actitud? – Su desconcierto era tan evidente como su emoción.

- ¿Es cierto que te has comprometido con Neville? – El rubio se limitó a evadir la respuesta con otra pregunta.

Cho levantó su mano derecha y le mostró la sortija que lucía en su dedo anular.

- Quería verlo para creerlo – Aclaró el joven con voz seductora.

Si Draco Malfoy se proponía ser atractivo y sensual, no había varón en la tierra capaz de igualarlo. Estaba poniendo toda la carne en el asador… solo tenía que esperar la hora acordada, besar a Cho (aquello le desagradaba tanto como andar descalzo sobre un campo sembrado de minas antipersona), y todo habría terminado.

- ¿Qué ocurre Malfoy… te molestó mi compromiso? – Cho trataba que el muchacho dijese aquello que deseaba fervientemente oír.

- No es que me molestase especialmente, pero no pensé que aceptarías… Tu farsa está llegando demasiado lejos ¿No crees?

- Llegaré hasta el infierno si es preciso – La novia de Neville clavó sus rasgados ojos en los del rubio – Dijiste _'hablar de lo nuestro'_… creí que ya no existía nada nuestro.

- Creíste mal – Draco comenzaba a ponerse nervioso y tragó saliva, rogando para que todo aquello terminase cuanto antes.

- No lo entiendo, ¿No eras tú el que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Brown? – Cho desconfió un momento, estaba siendo demasiado fácil.

- Yo no he dicho lo contrario, estoy enamorado de Lavender… y mucho, pero contigo es diferente. Tú despiertas en mí instintos que ya pensé que había olvidado. Además hace mucho que tú y yo no tenemos encuentros furtivos, era emocionante… empiezo a echarlos de menos – Draco se había ido acercando peligrosamente a ella mientras decía eso.

Cho sonrió, su desconfianza se esfumó y un sudor frío comenzó a emanar de su frente. Su corazón latía desmesuradamente, casi podía notar como el cálido aliento de Draco despeinaba su liso flequillo.

- ¿Eres tan salvaje con Neville como lo eras conmigo?

Draco le pasó lentamente los brazos por la cintura y la atrajo con fuerza hacia él… Ya casi era la hora…

- Luna si no vas a comprar nada… ¿Para que demonios hemos venido tan lejos? – Neville protestaba, llevaban más de una hora en la tienda y Luna salía de ella sin hacer ningún gasto.

La muchacha empujaba a su amigo hacia fuera del establecimiento mientras miraba nerviosa de soslayo su reloj.

- Creí que lo encontraría aquí, pero ya ves… me equivoqué. Será mejor que nos vayamos Neville, tal vez Cho ya haya terminado con ese cliente.

Luna caminaba apresuradamente, tenía que sacar a Neville de allí, para que pudiese ver a Draco y a Cho. Andaba de espaldas tirando de la mano del joven cuando de pronto y justo a la entrada de la tienda, chocó con otra persona. Se giró decidida para disculparse, y el estómago se le encogió y un nudo taponó su garganta…

- ¡Cielos Luna!... ¿Por qué nunca miras por donde vas? – Era Ginny - ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Pero Luna no abrió la boca, no podía hablar, observaba nerviosa a la chica que estaba de pie junto a la pelirroja y que la miraba con gesto malhumorado, y con los brazos en jarro.

- Así que esto – Señaló a Neville con el pulgar, el chico sonrió divertido – era lo que tenías que hacer, tan importante como para negarte a acompañarme… Hola Neville.

- Hola Lavender – Saludó el muchacho.

Luna miró instintivamente su reloj, ¡La hora!... ¡Ya era la hora!... Y aquel imprevisto… ¡No!, no podía estar pasando eso, Lavender no debía estar allí. De repente Draco y Cho aparecieron en el ángulo de visión de los muchachos, Luna comenzó a sentir nauseas. Su plan daba igual ahora, lo importante era evitar a toda costa que Lavender los viera. Luna trató de llamar la atención de la rubia, pero fue demasiado tarde.

- ¡Hey mirad! – Exclamó Neville alzando la mano - ¡Allí está Draco!... y ¿Cho?

Lavender y Ginny giraron la cabeza hacia donde señalaba su amigo. Luna se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos aterrada. Draco (como había acordado), se acercó a Cho y le susurró algo en el oído. Aquello fue suficiente para que la novia de Neville se abalanzara sobre él y comenzara a besarlo con pasión desenfrenada. Lavender palideció y Neville se puso rojo. Ginny miró a Luna con el rostro desencajado, y al notar que la muchacha no parecia sorprendida por lo que estaban viendo, lo comprendió todo.  
Sin que nadie pudiese detenerla, Lavender avanzó hacia ellos con paso firme, pero con el rostro lívido y los ojos llorosos. Neville la siguió con la respiración agitada. Ginny agarró con fuerza a Luna del brazo y caminó detrás de sus amigos.

- ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?!... Draco…

El muchacho apartó bruscamente los labios de los de Cho y su rostro se tornó tan pálido que casi parecía transparente.

- La… Lavender - Balbuceó.

La respiración de la joven se hizo tan violenta que el dolor que le causaba en el pecho casi le hace perder el equilibrio, pero su dignidad la mantuvo en pie. Draco fulminó a Luna con la mirada, la rubia clavó los ojos en el suelo abatida.

- Neville… - Susurró Cho con angustia.

El muchacho apretó los labios, pero ninguna palabra, ningún reproche salió de su boca.

- No es lo que crees Lavender, de veras – Se excusó Draco soltando a Cho de la cintura.

- ¿Ah, no? – La voz que se oyó era de Neville - ¿Entonces que es, Draco?... porque creo que está muy claro.

- Habría puesto la mano en el fuego por ti – Le recriminó Lavender, y entonces sintiendo que le faltaban las pocas fuerzas que la dignidad le daba, se derrumbó y tapándose el rostro con las manos comenzó a sollozar.

Ginny se acercó por detrás a ella y la abrazó mientras lanzaba una mirada acusadora a su rubio amigo y a Cho. Draco hizo ademán de aproximarse, pero su novia reaccionó de forma agitada al verlo caminar hacia ella.

- ¡No! ¡No te acerques a mí! – Gritó retrocediendo unos pasos - ¡No después de haberla besado!

Con una brusca sacudida se deshizo de los brazos de Ginny y salió corriendo alejándose con rapidez de él. La pelirroja miró con rabia al muchacho y luego siguió a su amiga intentando alcanzarla.

- ¡Lavender! – Vociferó Draco - ¡Vuelve!

Se dispuso a correr tras ella, pero Neville lo detuvo sujetándole con fuerza el brazo, haciéndole daño.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas…? Tú no te mueves de aquí.

- ¡Neville déjalo marchar, por favor!... No es lo que piensas.

- ¡Cállate Luna! Tú no pintas nada aquí, esto es entre estos dos traidores y yo – Gritó Neville fuera de sí.

- ¡Te equivocas!... ¡Todo esto fue idea mía! – Confesó la joven – Draco solo me ayudaba, es una maldita trampa para que te dieses cuenta que Cho únicamente te utilizaba para llegar a él… ¡Lavender no debía estar aquí!

Neville abrió la boca sorprendido y sus ojos se habían vuelto locos. Seguía presionando con fuerza el brazo de Draco que parecía a punto de desmayarse y casi no tenía fuerzas para liberarse de él.

- Suéltame, te lo suplico… necesito ir con ella – Dijo con un hilo de voz.

Neville pareció apiadarse de él, y dejó de presionarle el brazo. Su amigo lo miró agradecido y comenzó a correr alejándose de ellos en la misma dirección en la que había desaparecido su novia.

- Debí imaginarlo… - Cho habló entonces con el rostro desencajado – Todo era tan fácil… ¿Una trampa?... ¡Una maldita trampa!... Tú… - Agregó mirando a Luna y de pronto rompió a llorar – Draco no deseaba estar conmigo… todo era mentira, pensé que… creí…

Neville la fulminó con la mirada y apretó nuevamente los labios conteniendo sus deseos de estrangularla allí mismo.

- ¿Eso es lo único que te importa verdad?... Draco, siempre Draco. Soy un imbecil, un idiota… un iluso… ¡Eres despreciable Cho Chang!

Un reflejo de profundo odio centelleó en los siempre amables ojos del muchacho. Cho sintió que se le partía el corazón…

-¡Oh Neville!... Lo siento, eres maravilloso y cualquier chica estaría deseosa de que la amases… Luna tiene razón, siempre la tuvo. Yo te he utilizado y hoy pensé que todo al final había merecido la pena… pero…

- ¿Y todo aquello que hemos compartido?... Estamos viviendo juntos ¡Por el amor de Dios!, eso conlleva muchas cosas… Me resisto a creer que fueses tan cínica como para fingir cuando tú y yo…

Luna miró al suelo y se tapó los oídos con las palmas de sus manos, no deseaba escuchar más.

- También eso se puede fingir Neville – El muchacho la miró horrorizado – Te aseguro que harás muy feliz a la mujer que te ame, pero esa no soy yo… yo nunca te he amado… lo siento, siento haberte hecho tanto daño – Confesó mientras se quitaba el anillo de compromiso y lo colocaba en la temblorosa mano del muchacho.

Neville cerró el puño con la sortija dentro y lo apretó con fuerza. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y negando convulsivamente con la cabeza salió corriendo.

- ¡Neville! – Gritó Luna.

El joven se detuvo, se giró y miró a su amiga con los ojos llenos de rabia.

- ¡Déjame en paz Luna!... Debiste pensar que tal vez yo prefería seguir siendo un iluso – Se giró de nuevo y se alejó deprisa de ellas.

Luna miró al suelo absolutamente vencida… todo había salido mal. Primero la aparición de Lavender y ahora, aquello que había temido tanto… el rechazo de Neville.

- Draco no me ama… - Susurró Cho.

Luna se giró hacia ella de pronto, se había olvidado por un momento que Cho seguía allí.

- Así es… desengáñate de una vez por todas.

- ¿Quieres decir que tengo que resignarme, que no me queda mas remedio que conformarme? – Luna asintió pesadamente – No puedo… No sé vivir sin él… ¡Fue mío antes que de ninguna otra!

- Pero hace ya mucho tiempo que no lo es… Cho, no te martirices mas, tampoco es justo para ti. Draco está perdidamente enamorado de Lavender, y nada puede cambiar eso.

Cho no pudo soportar la realidad que encerraban las palabras de Luna y cayó de rodillas al suelo completamente abatida, comenzando a llorar con desconsuelo. Luna sintió compasión por el sufrimiento de la joven y haciendo algo que jamás pensó que haría, se postró a su lado y la abrazó. La muchacha la miró sorprendida, y necesitada de ese abrazo, se aferró a ella con fuerza.

- Perdiste… debes resignarte…

Cho se deshizo bruscamente de los brazos de Luna y se puso en pie de un salto mientras negaba con la cabeza. Retrocedió unos pasos y se giró, comenzando una huida desesperada. Corrió y corrió hasta que llegó a su coche, introdujo las llaves en el contacto y prendió el motor. Comenzó a conducir sin poder ver bien hacia donde iba por culpa de las incesantes lágrimas. Abandonó el centro comercial a toda velocidad… No podía creerlo, la había engañado… ¿Significaba eso que aquel maravilloso beso, iba a ser el último que recibiera de los labios de Draco?... _'Resígnate'_… _'Resígnate'_… ¡Maldita Luna!... Cho no podía vivir sin su absurda obsesión por él… Pero en el fondo sabía que ella tenía razón, ya no había nada más que hacer… salvo una cosa, tal vez… lo mejor sería desaparecer, desaparecer para siempre. Cho frenó con violencia cuando reparó que el semáforo había cambiado de verde a rojo. Casi no podía respirar debido a la angustia y le dolían los ojos de tanto llorar… Podría ser ahora, podría hacerlo en ese momento… lo había perdido todo, ¿Quién iba a echarla de menos? Apretó el acelerador con fuerza, y cuando vio que los coches cruzaban transversalmente a ella, levantó el pie del pedal del freno y su coche se abalanzó ferozmente contra los vehículos que cruzaban… El destino cruel quiso que un Lexus 4x4 se interpusiese en su desesperada carrera. El pequeño coche de Cho quedó incrustado bajo el gigantesco vehículo todoterreno, el airbag de seguridad no se abrió, y en consecuencia, la cabeza de la joven golpeó con violencia sobre el volante. Aun estaba consciente cuando notó como algo caliente y rojo resbalaba por su rostro, la imagen de Draco ladeando una sonrisa fue lo último que vislumbró su mente… entonces, todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

**Bueno siento lo que ha pasado con Cho (durante unos dias lo dejo a vuestra imaginación)... espero no haberos defraudado... **

**Gracias a Riswe (gracias por tu fidelidad a la historia), Yanita (nena te quiero) y a Spelliarmusgirl (gracias por hacerme saber que sigues ahí y que te gusta la historia). Vuestros rr me animan mucho a seguirla.**

**Un beso a todas...**

**Subire pronto prometido...**


	18. Un BMW negro de lunas tintadas

**18. Un BMW negro de lunas tintadas**

Ginny conducía con calma, intentaba darle algo de tiempo a su amiga para que se recuperase un poco. Lavender seguía sollozando en el asiento del copiloto encogida como un ovillo de lana, no tenía consuelo y repetía incesantemente…

- Sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería…

Los fogonazos que emitían las luces de la ciudad golpeaban sus enrojecidos ojos haciendo que tuviese que mantenerlos cerrados. Aquello que tanto había temido, aquello que interrumpía su felicidad junto a Draco, aquella inseguridad había vuelto… y ya no lo soportaba más, no iba a soportarlo más.  
Tras demorarlo todo lo que pudo, Ginny estacionó el vehículo frente a la casa de Lavender.

- Querida, ¿Quieres que me quede contigo esta noche?... Harry lo comprenderá.

La rubia miró a su amiga con los ojos húmedos y asintió pesadamente. Ginny la ayudó a descender del coche porque la joven apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Por suerte, los señores Brown habían salido a cenar a casa de unos parientes y no se encontraban en casa. La pelirroja condujo a su amiga hacia su habitación y la recostó con suavidad sobre la cama. Luego salió del dormitorio y telefoneó a Harry.

- ¿Cariño?... Escúchame bien, no puedo ampliarte mucha información pero Lavender a descubierto a Draco besando a Cho y está hecha polvo, me gustaría quedarme esta noche con ella… Gracias mi amor, estaba segura que no te importaría… Mañana con más tranquilidad te cuento todo, aunque creo que tal vez Draco te llame antes… Buenas noches querido, te amo – Y colgó deprisa dejando a Harry muy preocupado.

Seguidamente bajó a la cocina, calentó un poco de agua en el microondas y metió una bolsita de tila junto al agua hirviendo dentro de una taza. Cuando volvió a la habitación, Lavender estaba sentada sobre la cama con las piernas flexionadas sobre el pecho y rodeándolas con los brazos. Se balanceaba de forma nerviosa hacia delante y hacia atrás.

- Bébetelo, te hará bien – Le recomendó Ginny acercándole la humeante taza.

- ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto…?

- Estoy segura que todo es un mal entendido y tiene una explicación lógica...

- ¡Mal entendido!... La agarraba por la cintura y la estaba besando… ¡Yo vi lo que vi, Ginny! – Exclamó mientras hundía la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

- Lavender, creo que Luna está detrás de todo esto. Deberías hablar con Draco antes de tomar ninguna decisión de la que luego puedas arrepentirte – Ginny le ofreció nuevamente la taza con la tila caliente.

- Estoy cansada Ginny, aunque se descubra que esto ha sido una encerrona para Cho, yo ya estoy harta de luchar contra ella… ¿Tú la has visto?... Es tan distinguida, tan bonita y la familia de su madre posee uno de los apellidos con más historia de Inglaterra… Ella y Draco tienen tantas cosas en común. En cambio yo… mírame a mí, ¿Qué soy? – Ginny sentía que se le partía el corazón al escucharla hablar de esa forma - Soy simplemente la hija de un empleado de la construcción que tuvo la suerte de heredar una fortuna. Hasta que mi vida cambió, siempre fui a colegios públicos, el apellido de mi familia es tan común y vulgar, y ni por asomo puedo compararme a ella. No soy tan delgada, ni tan perturbadora como Cho… Aun no entiendo que hizo que Draco se fijase en mí…

- Precisamente eso querida. Draco nunca se mezclaba con gente de _'tu'_ clase, nena tú lo hiciste cambiar…

- Ginny ya no se trata de Cho, se trata de mí. Siempre vivo con el temor de que alguna vez aparezca una chica tan fina y atractiva como lo son Cho y Hermione, y él me deje… No podría soportarlo – Lavender volvía a llorar desconsoladamente.

- ¡Santo cielo!... ¿Desde cuando piensas eso? – Exclamó Ginny sorprendida.

- Siempre, pero sobre todo desde que fuimos a Cambridge. Allí todas las chicas eran tan distinguidas y sus familias tan importantes… Se acercaban a Draco interesadas en él y siempre tuve el temor de que alguna de ellas… ¿Acaso no lo has visto?... Draco es un ángel, es demasiado bello…

- Pero…

- No puedo… no puedo seguir viviendo con esta angustia… ¿Cómo me aseguras que Cho se ha dado por vencida? Estoy cansada Ginny, muy cansada – Cogió con sus temblorosas manos la taza que su amiga hacia rato que le estaba ofreciendo y bebió un sorbo.

Ginny se sentó a su lado, y le acarició el cabello conmovida. La rubia siguió bebiendo la tila con mucha dificultad.

- Lavender, no tomes decisiones precipitadas… Draco te ama.

La muchacha miró a la esposa de Harry con los ojos llorosos y tristes, y le sonrió agradeciendo sus palabras y su compañía, posó de nuevo los labios sobre el borde de la taza, y bebió otro sorbo… Ella no dudaba que Draco la amase, pero… ¿Por cuánto tiempo mas?, eso era lo que temía… Ginny no sospechaba que Lavender ya había tomado una drástica decisión.

Se oyó el tintineo de unas llaves y la puerta se abrió lentamente. Hermione estiró el cuello desde el sofá del salón para verlo llegar. El cabello anaranjado de Ron asomó por el umbral, el joven se deshizo del pesado, pero necesario abrigo, y lo depositó en un sillón. La muchacha se levantó precipitadamente y se lanzó a su cuello para saludarlo, Ron se sobresaltó un poco por la efusividad de la joven y ambos se fundieron en un beso.

- Tardaste mucho – Le recriminó Hermione sin soltarse de su cuello.

- Tienes razón. Estuve por ahí, dando vueltas, intentando ordenar mis ideas. Todos los chicos han desaparecido – Comentó Ron liberándose con suavidad del abrazo de su novia y dejándose caer en el sofá completamente exhausto. Hermione se situó detrás de él, le quitó la camiseta y comenzó a masajearle la espada.

- Sí, es extraño, las chicas también han estado perdidas toda la tarde y Luna ha pasado una mañana muy tensa, mas evadida de lo normal, su forma de hacer las cosas a veces me exaspera… ¿Vas a quedarte?

Ron asintió sonriendo totalmente relajado a causa del masaje que procedía de las suaves y cálidas manos de su novia.

- Sabes como convencerme.

Hermione rió. Ron se giró hacia ella y le tomó con suavidad las manos, e hizo que se sentase a su lado.

- Hermione tengo que decirte algo…

La joven lo miró preocupada.

- ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Se trata de Emma?... ¿Ha vuelto a llamar tu tío?

- No, nada de eso, ese desgraciado no ha llamado… Quiero hablarte sobre Pansy.

- ¿Pansy? – Hermione notó un chispazo en su estómago.

- Lavender me comentó una vez, que pensaba que yo le interesaba a esa chica – Hermione arqueó una ceja – Ya sabes como es, siempre metiendo la nariz en todo. Pero lo cierto es que esta vez tenía razón porque yo también lo he notado. Hoy fui al bufete, necesitaba hablar con Harry, pero cuando llegué él no estaba, entonces apareció Pansy y la invité a almorzar… Sabes que te amo y que no hay nadie mas que tú – Se apresuró a aclarar cuando vio como su novia entrecerraba los ojos desconfiada – Últimamente Pansy ha hecho mucho por mí y quería agradecérselo de alguna forma, además he notado que su interés por mí a aumentado, y pensé que tal vez debía aclarar las cosas con ella antes que fuese demasiado tarde.

- ¿Y que pasó? – A Hermione le comía la curiosidad.

- Le dije la verdad, la única verdad… que te amo y que entre ella y yo jamás sucederá nada.

- ¿Y…?

- Me dijo que era conciente de eso y que lo respetaba, pero que no podía obligarla a cambiar sus sentimientos hacia mí y que solo ella era la responsable de eso.

Hermione suspiró aliviada, retiró suavemente las manos de entre las de su novio y miró al suelo.

- Nunca te mencioné nada porque no quería darle mas importancia de la que tenía, pero yo sospechaba que ella sentía algo por ti desde aquella vez que vino a hablar conmigo… por la forma en que dijo que eras _'maravilloso'_…

- No debes preocuparte, por eso te lo cuento, no quiero tener secretos contigo, eso solo da lugar a malos entendidos – Dijo Ron sonriéndole mientras con un dedo le hacia girar el rostro hacia él – No puedo evitar que Pansy esté enamorada de mí, pero eso no significa que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos… Lo único que puedo sentir por ella es admiración porque creo que es muy buena en lo que hace, nada mas.

- Lo sé Ron, no tienes que justificarte – Añadió la chica devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Ron suspiró tranquilo, ahora ya todo estaba claro.

- Entonces – Dijo tumbándose nuevamente en el sofá – Sigamos por donde íbamos…

Hermione rió y volvió a colocarse detrás de él continuando con el masaje que había empezado unos minutos antes. Ron cerró los ojos y sonrió dejándose llevar nuevamente por la placentera sensación que le producía el contacto de las manos de su novia. No existía nada en el mundo que pudiese separarlo de ella… nada.

Luna llegó a su casa muy tarde, arrastraba los pies y el bolso parecía haber sido confeccionado de plomo. Su padre la vio pasar por delante del despacho sin saludar, y salió de la habitación con una copa de brandy en una mano y un puro humeante en la otra.

- Hija… ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí papá, solo estoy algo cansada. Voy a dormir, buenas noches.

El Señor Lovegood la miró incrédulo. Había notado que desde hacia algunos meses, su hija había dejado de ser un cascabel y se la veía vagar por la casa, apagada y ensombrecida. Pero nunca como aquella noche, estaba más triste de lo habitual… Xenophilius pensó que tal vez estaba muy estresada por el trabajo en la empresa, o que tal vez pudiese estar enamorada… en ambos casos creyó que Luna era demasiado inteligente como para saber como solucionar sus problemas y que él solo la ayudaría en el instante en que ella se lo pidiese. La observó unos segundos mas mientras la chica caminaba de forma taciturna hacia su habitación y luego volvió a entrar nuevamente en el despacho cerrando la puerta para disfrutar en la intimidad de su único rato de paz.  
Luna se derrumbó en su cama boca abajo hundiendo la nariz en la almohada, luego se giró y contempló la noche estrellada a través del gran techo de cristal. Las nubes que habían amenazado nieve durante todo el día habían desaparecido y ahora el oscuro cielo se encontraba salpicado de miles de puntitos luminosos, había luna nueva, y eso hacía que las estrellas mostrasen sus esplendorosos destellos con más intensidad. La chica sentía como si una piedra de mármol frío y pesado le estuviese aplastando el pecho. Con su estúpido plan había conseguido hacer infeliz a cinco personas si se incluía a ella misma. Le había fallado a Draco, le prometió que no perjudicaría su relación con Lavender y ahora… Se giró sobre sí misma una vez más y volvió a hundir la cabeza en la almohada. Tenía que buscar la forma de solucionar aquel embrollo, debía lograr que Lavender perdonase a Draco y que Neville entendiese el motivo por el cual planeó aquella trampa para desenmascarar a su novia. En cuanto a Cho, le preocupaba sobremanera el estado en que la chica había abandonado el centro comercial, la desesperación que vio en sus ojos… rogaba para que no se le ocurriese cometer una estupidez. Nuevamente la imagen de Draco cruzó su mente, estaba segura que el rubio la mataría en el mismo instante en que volviese a verla y esta vez con razón… Todo había salido mal.

Lavender parecía haberse relajado un poco después de tomar la infusión que Ginny le había preparado. Permanecía recostada en la cama con la cabeza apoyada sobre el regazo de su amiga. De repente algo golpeó el cristal de su ventana.

- ¡Es él! – Exclamó poniéndose en pie de un salto.

- ¿Quién?

- Draco, siempre que quiere hablar conmigo o visitarme a media noche, tira piedras a mi ventana.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Preguntó Ginny presa de los nervios.

Lavender comenzó a caminar de forma incontrolada por la habitación, mientras se pasaba la mano por el rostro y por el cabello despeinándoselo.  
Otra piedra golpeó nuevamente contra el cristal haciendo que la chica se frenase en seco.

- No quiero hablar con él.

- ¿Por qué? ¡Maldita sea Lavender!... Tienes que aclarar las cosas.

- No puedo Ginny, si lo veo ahora voy a flaquear… no quiero hacerlo, no ahora que ya tomé una decisión.

Ginny notó como se le paraba el corazón… ¿Una decisión?

- ¿Qué… qué…? ¿Qué quieres decir?

El cristal volvió a ser golpeado una vez más, y Ginny desvió instintivamente su mirada hacia la ventana.

- Voy a dejar a Draco.

El joven Malfoy seguía lanzando piedras intentando captar la atención de su novia. Sin embargo cuando vio que su empeño era inútil, se dio por vencido. Buscó en los bolsillos de su abrigo de piel negro el teléfono y marcó ansioso el número de Lavender, pero la joven había desconectado el terminal y no recibió respuesta. Estaba furioso y muy preocupado. Iba a matar a Luna con sus propias manos en cuanto la viese… ¡Maldita sea! Le prometió que Lavender no se enteraría de nada, si por su culpa su novia se decidía a romper con él… Cerró los ojos con fuerza imaginando las peores torturas inquisitorias para la rubia de ojos soñadores. Cogió otra piedrecita del suelo y la observó con angustia, dudando si debía lanzarla o no. Llenó el pecho con todo el aire que fue capaz de retener dentro y lo exhaló lentamente. Abatido dejó caer los brazos a lo largo de su cuerpo, y la piedra que aun sostenía en sus manos resbaló por sus dedos estrellándose contra el suelo. Miró esperanzado hacia la ventana de su chica por última vez antes de marcharse, y luego camino hacia el taxi que lo había llevado hasta allí, desapareciendo en él.

- Ya se ha ido – Le confirmó Ginny, que lo había estado observando todo el tiempo.

Lavender se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama, se tapó el rostro con la sabana y dejo oír una vez mas sus desconsolados sollozos.

La luz que penetraba por las rendijas de sus ojos le molestaba demasiado, intento abrirlos lentamente. Todo estaba muy borroso y le dolía tremendamente la cabeza. Se escuchaba muy cerca un suave 'Pi, Pi, Pi…' ¿Estaba muerta?

- Hola…

Cho reconoció al dueño de esa voz, pero todo estaba aun demasiado desenfocado para asegurarse que era quien ella pensaba.

- ¿Estoy muerta? – Preguntó con un hilo de voz, rogando para que la respuesta fuese afirmativa.

- Por suerte no – Dijo la voz.

Cho suspiró con pesar y la imagen de la persona que tenía delante de ella comenzó a percibirse con más nitidez.

- Debería estar muerta, es lo mejor para todos…

- No digas eso.

Entonces todo dejó de estar turbio, y Cho pudo ver con claridad al dueño de aquella suave y tranquilizadora voz. No se había equivocado y Viktor Krum la miraba fijamente ladeando una sonrisa cuando comprendió que ella lo había reconocido.

- Hace unas horas te saltaste un semáforo en rojo y empotraste tu pequeño mini contra mi todoterreno… El sistema de seguridad de tu coche no se disparó y te diste un gran golpe contra el volante, perdiste el conocimiento y tienes una herida profunda en la cabeza, pero no es grave.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- En San Mungo.

- Tengo que hablar con Neville… - Dijo intentando incorporarse, Viktor se lo impidió.

- No, ahora no puedes moverte. Los médicos te tienen en observación, ya habrá tiempo para todo lo demás.

- Pero, yo… no puedo quedarme… Neville… Draco y Luna me engañaron… pensé que me amaba… ¡Oh no sé donde fue Neville!... No quiero que haga una locura… yo…

Cho parecía desvariar e intentaba desesperadamente explicarle algo que no tenía mucho sentido para Krum. El muchacho se acercó a ella y le tomó con suavidad la mano para intentar calmarla, mientras le acariciaba con la otra el cabello oscuro que sobresalía por los vendajes que envolvían su magullada cabeza. En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y un hombre y una mujer de mediana edad entraron en ella. Eran los padres de la joven. El hombre alto, con el semblante serio y rasgos chinos se rezagó un poco para que su esposa, que nada tenia de oriental (lucía una ondulada cabellera cobriza y tenía los ojos verdes), se acercara a su hija. Viktor soltó la mano de Cho y retrocedió unos pasos para que la mujer pudiese acceder con mas libertad a la cama de la muchacha.

- ¡Oh Dios mío!... ¿Cómo te paso esto? – Exclamó la Señora Chang cogiendo la mano de su hija.

Cho no contestó, no tenía el valor suficiente para confesarle a su madre que ella había deseado morir y que estar allí, viva, era su mayor castigo.

- Ha sido un accidente señora, el coche de su hija chocó contra el mío – Contestó Krum por ella.

Los Señores Chang desviaron la mirada hacia el joven. Viktor les sonrió amablemente. El padre de Cho se aproximó a él y le estrechó la mano.

- ¿Ha sufrido usted algún daño Señor…?

- Krum. No, mi coche era muy grande y prácticamente se comió al de su hija.

- Mi hija siempre ha sido una imprudente – Comentó el padre de Cho de forma tajante. La muchacha bajó la vista, para evitar que el búlgaro notase que había enrojecido con el incómodo comentario de su progenitor.

- Cho no habría sufrido daño alguno si el airbag de su mini se hubiese disparado – A Viktor no le agradó la forma en que aquel hombre hablaba de su hija a un desconocido.

- ¡Oh cielo santo! – Exclamó espantada su esposa – Mi pobre niña…

La conversación se vio interrumpida por la inminente entrada de dos médicos acompañados por una enfermera. Uno de los facultativos era Tom Riddle, el cirujano que se ocupó de Hermione cuando sufrió aquella horrible caída.

- Buenas noches – Saludó a todos amablemente – Veo que ya has despertado… ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Me duele terriblemente la cabeza.

- Es normal teniendo en cuenta que toda la violencia del golpe fue a caer sobre tu cráneo. No te preocupes, no tienes lesiones internas, aun así tendrás que pasar la noche aquí, bajo observación, si todo va bien mañana podrás volver a casa – Dijo Tom con tranquilidad, y tras revisar el aparato que media la presión y los latidos de Cho, abandonó la habitación, no sin antes recomendar que no era conveniente que hubiese tanta gente con la paciente.

- ¿Dónde está Neville, cariño? – Preguntó la Señora Chang cuando los médicos se fueron y después de notar que el novio de su hija no estaba con ella.

Cho palideció y la máquina que contaba sus latidos se aceleró.

- Ya ha sido informado señora y dijo que no tardaría en llegar.

La Señora Chang sonrió amablemente conforme con la respuesta de Viktor. Cho miró al búlgaro agradecida.

- Debería quedarme contigo esta noche – Dijo su madre con voz dulce.

- No te preocupes mamá, estoy bien solo necesito descansar ya oíste al doctor, no es recomendable que estéis todos aquí.

- Como desees mi niña, pero cualquier cosa le dices a Neville que me avise de inmediato ¿De acuerdo?

Cho asintió con una forzada sonrisa notando como le dolía cada músculo de su rostro. Su madre se inclinó sobre ella y la besó con ternura en la frente cubierta por las vendas. El señor Chang no dijo nada, ni siquiera se acercó a ella, esperó con la impaciencia reflejada en su rostro a que su esposa se despidiera de su hija y luego salieron juntos de la habitación. Cho resopló aliviada cuando los vio marchar, no deseaba que nadie mas nombrara a Neville, y si su madre se quedaba junto a ella y el muchacho no aparecía, iba a tener que dar muchas explicaciones. Viktor se enfundó la gruesa chaqueta de paño y se acercó a ella diciendo.

- Creo que el doctor tiene razón y necesitas descansar, será mejor que me vaya. Siento haber mentido a tu madre – Le sonrió y se inclinó sobre ella besándola en el mismo sitio que la señora Chang. Cho tuvo sensaciones distintas con cada beso, y sujetándolo de la mano le dijo con voz suplicante.

- No me dejes sola… por favor.

Viktor tragó saliva, se incorporó lentamente y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Se despojó entonces de su chaqueta, depositándola a los pies de la cama, y arrastró una silla que había cerca sentándose luego junto a la joven. Atrapó de nuevo la pálida y fría mano de Cho entre las suyas. La muchacha sonrió agradecida, cerró los ojos y unos minutos después se quedó dormida.

Como vaticinaba el cielo estrellado de aquella noche, la mañana siguiente amaneció soleada. Era víspera de año nuevo y todo indicaba que aquel año no iba a empezar bien para casi nadie. Un inoportuno y molesto pajarillo comenzó a picotear en el cristal de la ventana de Hermione. Ron se cubrió fastidiado la cabeza con la almohada. Su novia ya se había levantado y entraba en ese momento en el dormitorio portando una bandeja con un suculento desayuno a base de tostadas, café, zumo de naranja y beicon. A pesar de que el apetito del pelirrojo había menguado considerablemente desde lo ocurrido con Emma, el olor del tocino frito fue más fuerte que su inapetencia y terminó por despertarlo. Se sentó en la cama, y al hacerlo, las sabanas resbalaron por su torso dejándolo al descubierto. Hermione suspiró, adoraba el pecho de su novio, la chica dejó la bandeja sobre la cama y le lanzó una camiseta para que se tapase. El cuerpo desnudo de Ron era demasiado tentador y ahora tocaba desayunar. El muchacho sin percatarse de los pensamientos de su novia. se colocó la camiseta apresuradamente con la única intención de poder hincarle el diente al trozo de beicon que parecía querer decir… _'Cómeme de una vez, no seas tonto estoy buenísimo'_. Y sin dudarlo más se lanzó a por él. En ese instante el teléfono móvil de Ron timbró, el muchacho que estaba sensibilizado a ese sonido, se puso en pie de un salto y se dirigió al pantalón que estaba sobre el diván. Buscaba torpemente el dichoso aparato con la única mano libre que le dejaba el trozo de beicon frito que tenía en la otra. Hermione observaba la escena divertida. No dejaba de ser chistoso ver a Ron en boxers, con el tocino en una mano y desesperado por acallar el incesante timbre del teléfono. Por fin dio con él y lo descolgó. Era Draco, habló con él durante unos instantes y luego colgó.

- ¿Qué quería Draco a estas horas? - Preguntó Hermione mientras daba golpecitos con la palma de la mano sobre el colchón indicándole que volviese junto a ella.

- Dijo que necesita hablar con Harry y conmigo. Ha pasado algo entre Lavender y él, pero no ha querido explicarme nada por teléfono – Contestó el joven encogiéndose de hombros, y siguiendo las indicaciones de su novia se metió de nuevo en la cama.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! Espero que no sea nada grave.

- Y yo – Confesó Ron – Aunque por el tono de voz de Malfoy, creo que no es nada bueno.

Hermione se quedó preocupada con la última frase de Ron y sin saber porqué, la imagen de Luna cruzó su mente.

La cafetería donde Ron se había citado con sus amigos, se encontraba situada en Piccadilly Circus una de las principales calles del centro de la ciudad, y lugar recorrido a diario por miles de personas, día y noche. Sin duda, el mayor foco turístico de Londres recorrido por decenas de personas de distintas nacionalidades. Por aquella razón, Ron no entendía muy bien como Draco se había decidido por un lugar tan concurrido en vez de buscar algo más íntimo. Los divisó rápidamente sentados en la pintoresca terraza del café. Llegó hasta ellos, retiró una silla y se sentó.

- Hola chicos – Saludó acomodándose.

Harry le devolvió el saludo, pero Draco ni siquiera levantó la vista de su taza de café.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- Lavender pilló ayer a Draco besando a Cho – Contestó Harry mirando de soslayo al rubio.

- ¡¿Cómo?!... Pero, no lo entiendo pensé que ella ya no te interesaba Malfoy… - Ron no disimulaba su desconcierto.

- Y no me interesa en absoluto. Solo fue un estúpido plan que Luna y yo ideamos para desenmascarar a Cho delante de Neville… - Draco suspiró y sus ojos brillaron de rabia – Lavender no debía estar allí.

- ¡Dios mío!... ¿Como se os ocurre?... ¿Has podido aclarar algo con ella?

El rubio negó con la cabeza, y su semblante se ensombreció lanzando un sonoro suspiro de agonía.

- Ginny ha pasado la noche con Lav, Draco estuvo allí para intentar explicarle lo que sucedió pero no quiso abrirle la puerta – Comentó Harry colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Malfoy que seguía con la mirada fija en la taza de café.

- Hermione siempre sospechó de la actitud conformista de Luna con respecto a Neville… intuía que tramaba algo, ¿Era obvio, no? Querer separarlos a como diera lugar… uno se vuelve un idiota egoísta cuando se enamora – Dijo Ron, mas hablando consigo mismo que con sus amigos.

- ¿Enamorada?... ¿De Neville? – Harry abría los ojos como platos sin salir de su asombro.

- ¡Cielos Harry! Desde que te casaste no te enteras de nada – Protestó el pelirrojo.

Harry sonrió con cara de bobo y Ron rodó los ojos.

- Si Lavender me deja por esto… yo… - Musitaba Draco apretando los dientes con rabia.

- Tranquilízate amigo, eso no sucederá. Luna tendrá que aclararlo todo – Harry intentaba darle ánimos, pero había llamado a su esposa esa misma mañana y Ginny no parecía muy optimista.

Se oyó la melodía de un teléfono móvil. Draco dio un respingo en su silla y comenzó a palparse el abrigo en busca de aquel indiscreto aparato con la esperanza de que la llamada procediese de Lavender. Pero cuando pudo ver el número que se reflejaba en la pantalla su ilusión se estampó contra el suelo. Miró a sus amigos (que estaban casi tan ansiosos como él con la llamada), y se encogió de hombros dejando ver la decepción en su rostro. Harry y Ron resoplaron al unísono y el rubio descolgó el teléfono con resignación.

- ¿Sí?

- Disculpe que me atreva a llamarlo a usted pero ¿Podría hablar con el Señor Weasley? – Era una voz de mujer un poco chillona.

- ¿Weasley? – Preguntó el rubio extrañado.

Ron miró a su rubio amigo con la sorpresa reflejada en su cara.

- Sí, lo que ocurre es que he intentado llamar a su teléfono pero al parecer no lo lleva encima y una chica me dijo que estaría con usted, y fue tan amable de facilitarme su número de teléfono. Soy un testigo del caso en el que esta trabajando y necesito hablar urgentemente con él.

- ¡Ah! Está bien, no se preocupe, él está aquí, un momento por favor – Draco separó el teléfono de su oreja y tapó el auricular con la palma de la mano mientras decía – Ron preguntan por ti.

- ¿Por mí?... ¿Quién es?

- Un testigo de tu defensa.

- ¿Por qué no me ha llamado directamente a mi? – Preguntó el pelirrojo extrañado.

- Al parecer lo hizo, pero no llevas el teléfono encima. Hermione debió darle mi número, sabía que estarías conmigo.

Ron se palpó los bolsillos de sus tejanos y se percató que debía haberse olvidado con las prisas el teléfono en el dormitorio de su novia. Se mordió el labio y encogiéndose de hombros, agarró el teléfono que su amigo le ofrecía.

- ¿Dígame?

- ¿Ronald Weasley? – Preguntó la misma desconocida voz de mujer.

- El mismo.

- Señor Weasley, le paso con alguien que desea hablar con usted.

Hubo un silencio mientras Ron esperaba con paciencia que hablase la persona en cuestión.

- Hola sobrino…

Ron sintió como el corazón se le salía del pecho, perdió todo el color de sus mejillas. Su tío continuó hablando.

- Esfuérzate en que ninguno de esos estirados amigos tuyos se den cuenta de nada… te estoy observando – Ron recorrió con la mirada toda la calle intentando encontrarlo, pero no pudo verlo. Había demasiada gente – Escúchame con atención, quiero que te levantes de la mesa y te alejes de ellos un poco para tener mas intimidad… Inventa algo, lo que sea… ¡Hazlo ahora!

Ron dio un respingo. Harry se giró hacia él y vio sorprendido la lividez que mostraba el rostro de su amigo.

- ¿Pasa algo Ron? – Preguntó escéptico.

- No, nada, asuntos de trabajo. Disculpadme un momento, tengo que atender esta llamada, es importante.

Y diciendo esto se levantó y se alejó de ellos. Harry lo siguió un instante con la mirada, pero al poco tiempo volvió a centrarse en la depresión de Draco. Ron se alejó lo suficiente para que no oyesen su conversación.

- Ya estoy lejos… ¿Qué quieres? – Le espetó.

- ¡Baja los humos muchacho del demonio!... ¿Creías que la próxima vez que llamase lo haría donde todos pudiesen oírnos?... ¿Piensas que soy estúpido? Tu casa está llena de policías y esa gente lo pincha todo. Estoy seguro que tu teléfono y el de esa novia tuya también están intervenidos, es una suerte que te lo hayas dejado en su casa… Pasas mucho tiempo con ella, te he visto salir más de una vez a deshoras de su casa o después de desayunar… Me resultaste un seductor Ronnie…

El pelirrojo apretó los dientes comenzando a desesperarse…

- ¿Qué diablos quieres?... Si te acercas a Hermione o le haces algo a Emma…

- Emma… ¿Te mueres por verla, verdad? – Rió de forma burlona - ¿Qué pensarías si te doy la oportunidad de hacerlo ahora mismo?

Ron sintió una punzada en el estómago, y un nudo taponó su garganta impidiéndole hablar. Su frente y las palmas de sus manos comenzaron a cubrirse de un sudor frío…

- ¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

- Mira discretamente a tu izquierda – El muchacho obedeció - ¿Ves un coche negro con la lunas tintadas?

- Sí, el BMW.

- Exacto, en este momento se moverá y te esperará detrás de la esquina – Tal como había dicho, el coche comenzó a desplazarse lentamente – Quiero que cuando yo cuelgue, borres cualquier huella de esta llamada. Oculté el número, pero la policía lo averiguará si se lo propone y cuanto mas difícil se lo pongamos mejor. Luego te dirigirás hacia tus amigos despidiéndote de forma natural de ellos, sin levantar sospechas. Porque si alguno de los dos, se huele algo de lo que está ocurriendo, desapareceremos, y no volverás a saber de la niña – La voz de Peter sonó más amenazadora que nunca – Yo te estaré esperando dentro del coche, dirígete a él… Haz lo que te digo y verás a Emma.

Peter colgó, Ron dirigió de nuevo su mirada azul hacia el coche, y vio como éste desaparecía tras la esquina que le había indicado su tío. Nervioso, borró la llamada del teléfono de Malfoy y se dirigió presuroso hacia la mesa donde sus amigos continuaban con su charla, ajenos a lo que iba a suceder.

- ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó Harry preocupado porque la lividez no había desaparecido del rostro del pelirrojo.

- Sí – Mintió – Pero debo marcharme ahora mismo, el testigo quiere hablar conmigo hoy.

- ¿Hoy? – Exclamó Draco – Hoy no se trabaja Ron, es vísperas del año nuevo.

- Lo sé, pero no quiere esperar un día más, y yo no debo ignorar nada que pueda ayudarme a esclarecer este caso – Mintió de nuevo.

Harry y Draco se miraron recelosos pero finalmente decidieron confiar en la palabra de su amigo. Ron le devolvió el teléfono a Malfoy.

- Está bien, como quieras.

- No es de mi agrado trabajar en un día como hoy, pero… - Se encogió de hombros y luego dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Draco comentó – No te aflijas por lo de Lavender, eso se solucionará, ya lo verás.

El rubio torció el labio en una especie de apática sonrisa de agradecimiento y Ron se despidió de ellos alejándose con calma para que no sospecharan. Mientras caminaba hacia el lugar donde su tío le esperaba, su cabeza no dejaba de hacer preguntas… ¿Y si todo era un engaño?... ¿Y si la única intención de su tío era deshacerse para siempre de él?... Ron sintió los latidos de su corazón en la garganta. Pero si le había dicho la verdad, si lo iba a llevar hasta Emma, cualquier cosa por la que tuviese que pasar habría merecido la pena. Llegó hasta la esquina, y antes de doblarla y desaparecer por ella, se giró para contemplar como sus amigos seguían sentados en la misma terraza. Deseaba gritarles y pedirles ayuda, iba a meterse en un coche con su tío ignorando que podía suceder. Suspiró con pesar y dobló al fin la esquina continuando con su caminata. El BMW negro estaba justo donde Peter le había dicho. Nada mas acercarse a él, un tipo tan alto y corpulento como un armario empotrado, descendió del vehículo y le preguntó con voz grave.

- ¿Eres Weasley?

Ron tragó saliva y asintió. Greyback elevó el labio superior con aire de desprecio y le abrió la puerta trasera del coche mientras lo instigaba a entrar en él. Ron obedeció sin protestar.  
Dentro del lujoso vehículo, se encontraban, una mujer sentada en el asiento del copiloto (a la que Ron no conocía y que intuyó que debía ser ella la autora de la llamada), y su tío, justo al lado de donde debía sentarse él. Greyback entró en el coche cuando se aseguró que Ron ya estaba en su interior y prendió el motor.

- Me alegra verte Ron… - Lo saludó Peter mientras una cínica sonrisa curvaba de forma espantosa sus finos labios – Hoy cumplirás tu deseo de ver a Emma.

Ron lo miró con el odio reflejado en sus ojos, deseando caerle a golpes allí mismo, ahora que lo tenía tan cerca. Pero la apabullante presencia de Greyback le hizo ser cauteloso con sus ansias de partirle la cara a su tío.

- Acomódate sobrino, el viaje es un poco largo. Vámonos Greyback.

El BMW negro de lunas tintadas comenzó a moverse lentamente, intentando no llamar la atención de los viandantes. Ron temió entonces por su vida y pensó que quizá, aquella podría ser la última vez que contemplase la cegadora y reconfortante luz del sol.

* * *

**Bueno ya habéis visto... no podía matar a Cho... primero porque no estoy de acuerdo con el suicidio, me parece un acto cobarde, y Cho no lo es... y segundo porque este fic se llama Segundas Oportunidades y ella debería tener una...**

**Gracias Riswe y Spelliarmusgirl por vuestros comentarios y tranquila Daniela, disfruta de tus vacaciones merecidas... sé que me sigues, un beso. **


	19. Las condiciones de Bellatrix

**19. Las condiciones de Bellatrix**

Ginny acompañó a Lavender durante toda la mañana. La pelirroja se levantó muy temprano, preparó el desayuno y lo llevó a la habitación de su amiga. Los Señores Brown, que habían regresado bastante tarde la noche anterior, aun dormían. Lavender estaba despierta, lo había estado toda la noche.

- Gracias – Dijo cuando Ginny le acercó una taza de café.

- Bébetelo todo, te reconfortará.

- Ginny creo que deberías irte… Ya hiciste mucho por mí y el pobre Harry no tiene la culpa de lo que me está pasando.

La pelirroja sonrió y bebió un sorbo de su taza añadiendo luego.

- No te preocupes por eso, mi Harry se apaña muy bien solo, además esta mañana salió temprano de casa, había quedado con Ron y con Drac… bueno, con los chicos – Ginny fijó los ojos en el borde de la taza que tenía en sus manos y se mordió el labio deseando no haber nombrado al rubio.

El rostro de Lavender se ensombreció, la pelirroja volvió a insistir en la decisión de su amiga.

- ¿Aun sigues pensando en dejarlo?

Lavender asintió sin dudar con el semblante triste.

- Deberías hablar con Luna antes de hacer algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte… tal vez esa cabeza hueca te haga cambiar de opinión – Le recomendó Ginny casi como un ruego.

- No creo que lo que ella me diga sirva de mucho, pero si te quedas más tranquila si lo hago… iré a verla.

Ginny resopló aliviada y miró agradecida a su amiga. Lavender dejó su taza a medio vaciar sobre la bandeja y abandonando la cama, entró en el cuarto de baño.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta de la mansión de los Lovegood, Ginny no bajó del coche. Pensó que tal vez era mejor que las dos amigas aclararan las cosas ellas solas. Por ese motivo después de ayudar a Lavender a descender del auto, la pelirroja se marchó.  
La novia de Draco avanzó a paso lento hacia la puerta y presionó con suavidad el timbre. Hagrid, el hombre de confianza de la familia, le abrió y la reconoció enseguida.

- Señorita Brown… ¿Cómo está?, pase por favor.

- Hola Hagrid ¿Se encuentra Luna en casa?

El hombre asintió con su enorme cabeza. Hagrid rozaba casi los dos metros de altura y era muy corpulento. Caminó hacia dentro y con un gesto de la mano la invitó a seguirlo. La condujo hasta el comedor, donde Luna y su padre, aun en ropa de cama, disfrutaban de un delicioso desayuno.

- Niña – Dijo Hagrid dirigiéndose Luna – la Señorita Brown ha venido a verte.

La muchacha se sorprendió tanto al verla que la tostada con mermelada de arándano que tenía en su mano, resbaló cayendo bocabajo sobre el plato.

- Lav, Lav,… ¡Lavender! – Balbuceó Luna.

- Hola, Buenos días Señor Lovegood – Saludó temblándole la voz.

- Buenos días Lavender – Dijo Xenophilius mientras se levantaba de su silla – Siéntate querida y desayuna con mi hija. Yo estaré en el estudio.

Y diciendo eso, se marchó con la prensa del día bajo el brazo. Luna miraba fijamente a su amiga, como si ésta fuese una aparición. El rostro pálido y ojeroso de Lavender la hizo sentir culpable, no sabía que decirle… tragó saliva con dificultad mientras tomaba algo de aire para infundirse valor, y al fin, las palabras fluyeron de su garganta.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- He tenido días mejores.

- Lavender… no quiero que pienses mal de Draco, él solo me ayudaba – Luna se había levantado de la mesa y caminaba hacia su amiga.

- Lo sé…

- Entonces ¿Todo está bien entre vosotros?… ¿Hablaste con él?... ¿Te explicó? – Un rayo de esperanza iluminó su alma por un instante.

- No, nada está bien entre nosotros, no he hablado con él y nadie me ha explicado nada – Contestó la rubia tan fríamente, que Luna pensó que se le helaba la sangre en las venas.

- Draco se opuso, no quería que sufrieras, pero yo le convencí…

- Luna – La interrumpió levantando una mano – Ya da igual, tarde o temprano esto terminaría sucediendo…

- ¿Qué? – Exclamó Luna desconcertada.

- Tú no tienes la culpa, soy yo, que no puedo más con todo esto. Desde que Draco y yo nos hicimos novios, he tenido que cargar con el fantasma de Cho… ayer me di cuenta que ella jamás se dará por vencida. Tampoco puedo culpar a Draco de mi decisión. Entiéndelo Luna, Cho no dudó en acudir y por eso cayó irremediablemente en vuestra trampa… estoy segura que volvería a caer mil veces mas. No voy a estar toda la vida con el temor de que alguna de esas veces sea la definitiva – Los ojos de Lavender brillaron mientras luchaban por no dejar escapar ninguna lágrima.

- No puedes romper con Draco… ¡Lo matarás! – Exclamó Luna angustiada, sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

- De todas formas eso no es asunto tuyo, tú ya te involucraste demasiado – La voz de Lavender fue severa y fría – Espero que tu plan haya funcionado y Neville se de cuenta al fin lo equivocado que estaba.

Se giró para marcharse pero Luna la sujetó por un brazo y mirándola con los ojos desorbitados preguntó.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Voy a hablar con Draco, no quiero prolongarlo más.

- ¡Oh no! ¡No lo hagas!... Piénsalo bien, sé que te vas a arrepentir. Conoces a Draco, es orgulloso y si lo dejas, él no ira a buscarte jamás.

- ¡Luna! – Exclamó la rubia retirando su brazo de la mano de su amiga – Tal vez eso sea lo mejor para los dos.

Y diciendo eso salió del comedor y abandonó la casa. Luna se quedó de pie, sin que un solo músculo de su cuerpo se moviese, casi sin respirar… Pensó en Draco y su corazón dio una fuerte sacudida.

Llevaban ya casi una hora de viaje, a Ron le extrañó mucho que le dejasen ver el camino que iban tomando. ¿Por qué nadie lo había obligado a ponerse una venda en los ojos?... Aquel detalle acrecentaba su miedo. Miedo a que todo fuese una burda mentira y en cualquier momento lo hiciesen bajar del coche en algún recóndito y solitario lugar, y acabasen con su vida de un certero disparo en la nuca. Pero debía arriesgarse, ¿Y si no le habían mentido?... Entonces podría ver a Emma, certificar que estaba bien. Cerró los ojos, y suspiró deseando que su tío hubiese sido sincero con él por una vez en la vida. Otra cosa que lo hacía desconfiar era aquel lujoso coche, ni por asomo podía creer que el dueño fuese Peter, y menos aun que contase con aquella dos personas a sus órdenes. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo y comenzaba a tener la certeza de que había alguien mas involucrado en toda aquello. Y ese 'alguien' debía ser muy poderoso… ¿Malfoy, quizás? Ron desechó esa idea, Lucius Malfoy estaba en la ruina desde su divorcio con Narcisa. Entonces recordó el día en que Julie, muy enfadada, comentó en el salón de la mansión con Matthew, Snape y Lupin, que el padre de Draco les había arrebatado un productivo negocio, y extrañados barajaron la posibilidad de que tuviese un socio con mucho poder adquisitivo. Sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón, ¿Y si su tío solo era un títere y había alguien más que manejaba los hilos? Alguien que pretendía hacerles mucho daño. Miró de soslayo al hombre que se sentaba junto a él y que luchaba por no dejarse vencer por el sueño que el placentero viaje le producía. Entonces todo encajó de pronto en su pelirroja cabeza… Peter no era el artífice de aquella barbaridad, solo era una marioneta, una pieza mas de un aterrador juego que tenía un jugador demasiado poderoso y cruel… ¿Pero quién?... ¿Quién podría odiarlo tanto, aparte de Malfoy, como para hacerle daño?... Ron tuvo la horrible sospecha que no tardaría mucho en despejar aquella duda.

El doctor Riddle le dio el alta médica aquella misma mañana y Viktor había pasado toda la noche a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en la cama. Cho se despertó en varias ocasiones y lo contempló mientras el joven dormía. Había algo en aquel chico que le hacía sentir bien, protegida y en paz consigo misma. Una paz que hacía mucho que no sentía, luego volvía a quedarse dormida.

No deseaba volver a casa de sus padres bajo ningún concepto. Adoraba a su madre, pero el Señor Chang era demasiado estricto y juzgaba cada movimiento de su hija, echándole luego a la cara cada uno de los errores que Cho podía cometer. La relación con su padre nunca fue buena, en realidad casi no habían tenido relación. Cuando niña, aquel hombre casi nunca estaba en casa y los momento que pasaba allí solía regañarla constantemente, o simplemente la ignoraba como si no existiese. La triste realidad de Cho era que su padre siempre quiso tener un hijo varón pero fue ella la que vino a este mundo. La señora Chang trató de darle gusto a su esposo, pero no tuvo la fortuna de volver a quedar embarazada. Aquella frustración que su padre sentía por la falta de un hijo varón que continuase con el apellido Chang, intentaba mitigarla culpando a Cho de su mera existencia. Sin embargo, la muchacha suplía con el cariño y la dedicación de su madre todas las carencias afectivas de su padre. Aquella era la razón por la que Cho necesitaba siempre a su lado una figura masculina, alguien que le diese todo el afecto y la protección que su padre le negó desde que nació… Y cuando conoció a Draco pensó que él era el chico con el perfil perfecto para ello, por eso jamás pudo enamorarse de Neville, siempre lo vio débil, demasiado inocente para ella…

Abrió la puerta de la habitación del hotel de su padre, aquel era el único sitio donde podía ir. No podía regresar al apartamento donde había vivido con Neville. Sin embargo todas sus cosas estaban allí y tarde o temprano tendría que ir a buscarlas. Viktor entró tras ella con calma. Cho estaba muy golpeada en todos los sentidos. Le dolía el cuerpo por el accidente, y el alma por la decepción y la culpa.

- Lo mejor que puedes hacer es acostarte – Le recomendó con suavidad Krum al ver que la muchacha casi ni se tenía en pie.

Se acercó a ella y la acompañó a la cama pasándole con delicadeza el brazo por la cintura, y haciendo que ella hiciese lo propio por sus hombros. Cho no opuso resistencia y se dejó llevar casi en volandas hasta la cama, se tumbó en ella con dificultad. Viktor la descalzó y la cubrió con el edredón.

- Si no quieres no me voy – Dijo él mirándola dulcemente.

- No quiero estar sola…

Viktor ladeó una sonrisa y se acercó aun más a ella. Cho se desplazó para dejarle sitio a su lado y el muchacho se tumbo junto a ella pasándole el brazo por los hombros. Cho dejó caer su cabeza sobre el duro pecho del búlgaro y comenzó a oír sus fuertes y rápidos latidos.

- Gracias – Dijo con un hilo de voz.

Krum no contestó, y en un impulso la abrazó con más fuerza atrayéndola hacia él, cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por el afrutado aroma que desprendía el cabello de Cho… No tenía nada en contra de Draco, ni de Neville, pero por un instante, mientras el perfume de la muchacha impregnaba sus fosas nasales, los odió, simplemente porque ambos jóvenes habían compartido una parte de la vida de aquella chica por la que, alguien tan independiente como él, comenzaba a sentirse irremediablemente atado.

Seguía sentado en el mismo banco, del mismo parque contemplando el mismo pequeño y tranquilo lago. Neville Longbottom, no se había movido de allí en toda la noche y estaba casi congelado. Cuando era pequeño y se encontraba triste o había discutido con sus padres, solía acudir a aquel lugar. Observaba durante horas las cristalinas y tranquilas aguas, y luego volvía a su casa para enfrentar de nuevo la realidad. Pero esta vez la realidad era demasiado horrible y cruel. Cho lo había engañado, utilizado… se había burlado de él. Muy en el fondo de su corazón había estado latente esa posibilidad, pero siempre se negó a aceptarla. Cho fue muy dulce con él, jamás lo despreció, nunca lo rechazó… Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo y sacó el anillo de compromiso, lo contempló con una mezcla de tristeza y rabia durante unos segundos, y luego lo apretó cerrando el puño con furia, suspiró profundamente lanzándolo con fuerza hacia el pequeño lago. Aquella sortija de diamantes y oro blanco, aquel anillo que había comprado con tanta ilusión y había colocado en el dedo de la mujer a la que amaba, aquel, se hundió demasiado rápido entre las frías aguas. Neville supo entonces lo equivocado que había estado con respecto a Cho, y sintió nauseas al recordar los momentos íntimos que había vivido con ella, y como supo fingirlos a la perfección… Le entraron unos deseos locos de hundirse como aquel anillo entre las casi congeladas aguas, pero por suerte, esa idea solo se quedó en deseo. Estuvo un rato mas observando el lugar exacto donde había desaparecido la sortija y como si de un holograma se tratase, la imagen de Luna emergió de la única parte del lago que conservaba una fina capa de hielo, y voló hasta su mente. Luna Lovegood, ella siempre le advirtió que Cho lo engañaba y muy a su pesar, tenía que darle la razón. Pero eso no le permitía a aquella chica tomarse la libertad de manejar su destino. ¿Quién se creía para tener que demostrarle nada?... ¿Por qué no pensó que tal vez él prefería seguir ciego toda la vida?, al menos así era feliz. Una amiga, Luna solo era una amiga, como Lavender, Hermione y Ginny, y ninguna de aquellas chicas habían organizado algo tan descabellado como involucrar a Draco en su plan. Luna se atribuía derechos que no le correspondían, solo era su amiga, nada mas… iba a tardar mucho en perdonarla, si es que lo hacía algún día. Se sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza y la imagen de Luna desapareció de golpe. Tomo aire y lo expulsó lentamente por la nariz. Creía amar tanto a Cho, que si aquel encuentro con Draco hubiese sido una simple infidelidad, probablemente la habría perdonado, pero aquello era más complicado y la verdad, la única y terrorífica verdad era que Cho Chang jamás lo había amado, y nada podía cambiar eso. Con toda la apatía y tristeza del mundo, y cuando la mañana ya estaba bien entrada, Neville se puso en pie y caminó con pasos pesados hacia ningún lugar.

Lavender presionó con indecisión el botón que hizo sonar el timbre de la puerta de la casa de su novio. Inmediatamente, un criado abrió y la dejó pasar. La muchacha esperaba impaciente y aterrada la llegada de Draco. Había llegado hasta allí con un propósito firme pero temía cambiar de opinión en cuanto él la mirase con sus grises y hermosos ojos, o si se decidía a aproximarse demasiado a ella y su aroma conseguía vencerla. Notó una sacudida en el pecho cuando oyó pasos bajando por la escalera. Draco no estaba solo, alguien lo acompañaba. Un instante después, el rubio entró en el salón, Harry apareció tras él. Cuando ambos se despidieron de Ron en la cafetería, regresaron a casa de Malfoy porque éste no estaba de ánimos para nada. Lavender que parecía muy asustada, aguantó con sus verdes ojos la intimidante mirada de su novio y una tensión, tan densa y dura como una pared de plomo, se produjo entre ellos. Harry se acercó a la muchacha y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola Lavender.

La joven no pudo responder al saludo, se había quedado sin habla. Harry no se ofendió y caminó de nuevo hacia su amigo colocándole una mano sobre el hombro mientras decía.

- Me voy a casa, creo que Ginny ya estará allí. Te llamo luego, suerte – Y sin decir nada mas se marchó.

Nada mas cerrarse la puerta, una frialdad inusual en la pareja heló sus corazones. Ambos sintieron que algo se había roto entre ellos, y ese algo se llamaba confianza. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el paso para hablar primero y se mantuvieron en silencio las miradas, haciendo que los nudos que taponaban sus gargantas pareciesen sogas apretando cada vez con mas y mas fuerza.

- Supongo que has hablado con Luna – Draco fue el primero en deshacerse de la soga intentado mostrar una serenidad que no existía.

Lavender asintió pesadamente.

- ¿Y bien? – El tono de voz de Draco denotaba temor y rabia.

- Me explicó que tú no estabas de acuerdo y que ella te convenció – Comentó la joven tratando de que su voz temblase lo menos posible.

- ¿Y la has creído? – Draco contuvo la respiración.

Lavender volvió a asentir, y el muchacho cerró los ojos y dejo escapar todo el aire que había retenido en el pecho, el nudo asfixiante desapareció de su garganta y una sonrisa se escapó de sus finos labios.

- Pero…

Aquel _'pero'_, hizo que el temor volviese a instalarse nuevamente dentro de él.

- ¿Pero qué? ¿Has dicho que la has creído? Y es la verdad.

- Lo sé, pero eso no significa que nos hayamos librado de Cho, tal vez Neville sí, pero no nosotros… Ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces Draco, y la autentica verdad de todo es que yo estoy demasiado cansada para continuar, para vivir siempre con la misma maldita angustia de que algún día termines cediendo…

- ¿Qué intentas decirme? – Su corazón le golpeaba el pecho con furia, le costaba respirar.

Lavender vacilo un poco, no estaba segura, porque si decía aquello que estaba pensando, aquello por lo que había ido allí, ya no habría marcha atrás. Lo conocía, y Draco Malfoy era orgulloso, no iba a soportar que lo abandonase, pero aquella dolorosa decisión ya estaba tomada y muy bien meditada.

- Quiero que lo dejemos – Dijo al fin casi en un susurro como si esperase que él no lo hubiese oído.

Pero Draco Malfoy lo había escuchado y muy claro.

- ¿Dejar…? ¿Es eso lo que quieres realmente?

- Sí – Su voz sonó firme aunque su cuerpo temblaba.

El rostro de Draco palideció, su respiración comenzó a hacerse violenta y se pasó los dedos por su liso y casi albino cabello con desesperación. Lavender miraba al suelo abatida.

- ¿Significa eso que Cho nos ganó? Se salió con la suya… Lavender mírame… ¡Mírame! – La muchacha dio un respingo y obedeció – Te dije que vieses lo que vieses y oyeses lo que oyeses… Dijiste que no había nadie en este mundo en quien confiaras mas que en mí… ¡Me mentiste!

- ¡No!, no lo hice… - Gritó y sus ojos verdes centellearon.

- ¿Ah no? Entonces ¿Por qué demonios estás rompiendo conmigo? – Comenzó a acercarse a ella mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras.

- Porque no sé por cuanto tiempo mas voy a poder mantener esa confianza. Draco yo no soy suficiente para ti.

- ¡¿Qué?!... ¿Qué… que estás diciendo? – Se frenó en seco atónito.

- Mírame, no soy bonita, ni elegante, ni delgada… Y tú eres tan… maravilloso ¿Y si algún día aparece una chica que reúna esas condiciones y me dejas?... ¡No quiero sufrir mas!

- Estás loca… Sabes que eso no me importa, Cho es así y Hermione, y nunca las he amado, no puedo creer que pienses eso… ¡Olvídate de estúpidos complejos! – Draco había perdido la paciencia y continuó caminando hacia ella.

- ¡Ya tome una decisión! – Gritó nuevamente Lavender que comenzaba a ponerse muy nerviosa.

- ¡Exacto, tú lo has dicho! Tomaste, porque al parecer yo no pinto nada aquí – El muchacho se había acercado demasiado, mas de lo que ella podía soportar si quería seguir manteniendo sus argumentos.

- Draco aléjate… No me hagas esto.

- ¿Hablas en serio, verdad?... Estás decidida…

- Sí – No dudó.

Draco dio unos pasos hacia atrás y suspiró profundamente sin apartar su gélida mirada de ella.

- Está bien, no puedo obligarte a seguir conmigo si no lo deseas – Dijo con una frialdad tal, que Lavender pensó que se le había helado la sangre.

La joven le mantuvo la mirada, pero Draco desvío sus ojos hacia el suelo. Con el corazón destrozado por lo que acababa de hacer, Lavender caminó hacia la salida pero cuando pasó junto a él, notó como la sujetó con fuerza por un brazo. Entonces los glaciales ojos del muchacho se clavaron en los de ella escudriñando en sus más ocultos pensamientos. La rubia sintió que el corazón parecía querer salírsele por la boca, quiso apartarle la mirada, pero sus ojos no obedecían sus órdenes.

- Me amas, lo sé, y yo a ti mas que a nada en el mundo, pero si sales por esa puerta ten presente una cosa… no iré a buscarte.

Dijo eso con la voz desgarrada conteniéndole la mirada y aflojó su mano del brazo de la joven con el corazón en un puño, rogando para que recapacitase y no se marchase de allí. Pero Lavender se giró, y caminando hacia la salida abandonó la casa dando un sonoro portazo, dejándolo absolutamente destrozado. Nada mas poner un pie fuera, Lavender Brown supo que acababa de cometer el mayor error de su vida.

Dos horas habían pasado desde que Ron abandonara aquella cafetería donde dejó a Draco y a Harry. El BMW negro de lunas tintadas se había detenido frente a la puerta de una mansión tan fastuosa como la de los Dashwood. Si había un ápice de duda de que alguien mas estaba metido en todo aquello, se desvaneció por completo ante lo que se erigía frente a él.

- Iré a ver si ha pasado ya los efectos del somnífero – Comentó la mujer rubia de voz chillona y subió con prisa la escalera.

Peter lo hizo pasar al interior de una sala abarrotada de muebles y cuadros antiguos de supuestos antepasados.

- Espera aquí, y no toques nada – Le espetó de muy malos modos.

Ron no hizo ningún comentario y observó como su despreciable tío cerraba la puerta dejándolo a solas. Recorrió con la mirada toda la estancia en busca de algo que le proporcionase alguna pista de a qué, o a quién iba a enfrentarse. Aquella habitación era demasiado suntuosa y recargada. Ningún personaje de los retratados en los cuadros, y que parecían observarlo con ojos inquietantes, le eran familiares. Resopló, y entonces detuvo su mirada en un retrato pequeño que había sobre la chimenea. Ron se acercó a la fotografía para poder ver de quienes se trataban, juraría que los conocía. Fue en ese momento cuando notó como se le helaba la sangre, no podía ser cierto. La foto mostraba a una pareja en el día de su boda, y el novio… él, era Matthew. Ron comprendió al instante quien era la mano oculta en aquel horrible asunto y se percató del lugar donde estaba… era la mansión de Bellatrix.  
No había terminado aun de asimilar lo que acababa de descubrir cuando la puerta del salón se abrió de par en par, y la ex esposa de Matthew entró junto a Peter, luciendo una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Colagusano, tengo que felicitarte… no me equivoqué contigo, hice bien en contratar tus servicios – Le alabó clavando su oscura y terrorífica mirada en Ron.

Peter esbozó una repulsiva mueca en el rostro parecida a una sonrisa, demostrando todo la satisfacción que le producían las palabras de la mujer. Pero las desagradables sorpresas para Ron no habían terminado, el pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos incrédulo cuando observo como detrás de Bellatrix apareció la altiva figura de Lucius Malfoy, que ladeaba los labios de la misma forma que lo hacía Draco.

- ¿Qué significa esto?

- ¡Ah, ah! – Exclamó Bellatrix moviendo el dedo índice de un lado a otro – Tú no haces preguntas…Vaya, tengo que reconocer que has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi muchacho – Lo contemplaba con ojos lascivos mientras caminaba alrededor de él, Ron sintió nauseas – Entiendo que hayas vuelto loca a esa chica.

Lucius apretó los labios con rabia y se sentó en el sofá, dejando todo el peso de la escena a su socia.

- ¿Dónde está Emma?

- Que lástima, es tan guapo como sordo – Ironizó la mujer – He dicho que tú no haces preguntas – Ron se mordió la lengua y su respiración se hizo mas violenta – Emma está bien… es una buena niña, se nota que es hija de Matt… ¿Quieres que vuelva a casa?

- Sí.

Bellatrix sonrió satisfecha con la respuesta escueta y concisa del pelirrojo, eso le hacía mantener el control de la situación.

- Como habrás podido adivinar, nuestra intención al secuestrar a la niña no es pedir dinero a cambio.

- Entonces… ¿Qué demonios…? – Ron recordó que no debía hacer preguntas y volvió a morderse la lengua.

La mujer soltó una sonora y maléfica carcajada, y Lucius la imitó.

- Muy bien chico, aprendes rápido – Ironizó de nuevo – Lo único que pretendemos es vengarnos… Yo de esa nueva esposa de Matt, Julie y Malfoy de tu querida noviecita. Por desgracia para él su padre ya no es un objetivo, y tú mi atractivo amigo vas a ser el instrumento de nuestra venganza… ¿Te mueres por preguntar, verdad?...

Ron frunció los labios y entrecerró los ojos mientras sentía como se le desbocaba el corazón. Bellatrix continuó hablando.

- …Si quieres que Emma vuelva a casa hoy mismo, y reciba el año nuevo con sus queridísimos papás, solo tienes que aceptar lo que voy a proponerte y esta pesadilla habrá terminado… Tienes permiso para preguntar.

- ¿Qué pretendes? – La voz le temblaba de rabia y le dolían los puños de apretarlos con tanta fuerza.

- Oh colagusano, adoro a este chico – Comentó con cinismo parándose justo en frente de él – Quiero ver sufrir a esa madrina tuya como he sufrido yo… No puedo alejar a Matt de ella, ya lo intenté y fracasé. Tú eres tan importante para ella como él, aquél en el que tiene depositada todas sus esperanzas… ¿Qué pasaría si la abandonas así, de buenas a primeras, sin dar explicaciones?

- Yo nunca haría eso – Dijo con mas firmeza que la que registraba su voz.

- Sin embargo, lo harás. Porque esa es la primera condición para que Emma vuelva a casa. Tienes que salir de la Mansión sin dar ningún tipo de explicación de porqué lo haces.

Ron palideció, no podía dejarlos, aquella era su única familia.

- Hay una condición mas – Lucius habló mientras se levantaba del sofá – Porque también yo quiero mi parte del pastel.

- ¡Ah, sí! Ya me había olvidado de ti – Confesó Bellatrix haciendo enrojecer de rabia al padre de Draco – Lucius quiere que también cortes toda relación posible con esa chica…

- Hermione – Aclaró Malfoy.

- Eso, Hermione, sinceramente a mí me trae sin cuidado esa parte, pero a él no.

Ron no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

- ¿Me estáis pidiendo que abandone a Julie, y deje a Hermione?

- Chico listo… Es eso exactamente lo que queremos – La voz de Bellatrix sonó autoritaria.

- No voy a hacer eso… preferiría que acabaseis conmigo aquí mismo… ¡Ahora mismo! – Gritó de forma desgarrada.

- Eso sería fácil y no creo que tuviese muchos problemas para convencer a Malfoy que lo hiciese, no eres santo de su devoción querido, pero esas dos mujeres te llorarían durante algún tiempo y luego ¿Qué?... Sin embargo saber que sigues en este mundo y que has decidido alejarte de ellas, sin ningún motivo aparente… eso las mataría del sufrimiento, y es justo lo que buscamos… que sufran. Si aceptas te llevas a Emma hoy mismo, sino tú y la niña correréis un destino desafortunado.

- Podría aceptar, llevarme a Emma y avisar a la policía, no os habéis preocupado de evitar que sepa donde localizaros.

- No hacía falta preocuparse por eso, sabemos que no nos delatarás, porque si lo haces, serás tú el que llores la perdida de alguna de ellas.

Ron tragó saliva y vio la maldad reflejada en los ojos de aquella oscura mujer… Bellatrix no bromeaba y haría lo que fuese para llevar a cabo su venganza.

- Si te vas, Julie sufrirá, si no aceptas, sufrirá de igual forma, ya que tú y Emma no saldréis con vida de aquí. Esa era mi primera opción pero Lucius quiere su parte del pastel, y yo se lo prometí.

Diciendo esto se acercó a una mesilla redonda que había en un rincón de la sala y agarró una campanilla de metal haciéndola sonar a continuación. Inmediatamente, una doncella acudió.

- ¿Está la niña despierta?

- Sí señora.

- ¿Rita se encuentra ya con ella?

- Sí señora.

- Dile que la traiga ahora mismo.

La muchacha asintió con temor y salió disparada en busca de la niñera. Bellatrix sonrió aproximándose de nuevo a Ron.

- Creo que la niña terminará por convencerte. Mira esto – Agregó señalando hacia una cámara oculta que había en un rincón del techo de la habitación – Emma desconoce nuestra existencia, ella podría delatarnos. Vamos a pasar al despacho y te estaremos observando… Colagusano, no apartes los ojos de tu sobrino – Luego dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia Ron añadió – Si intentas algo, Greyback está justo detrás de la puerta, esperando una orden mía para acabar contigo. Sería una lástima que eso ocurriese.

Y formulando aquella terrible amenaza, caminó junto a Lucius y ambos desaparecieron tras la puerta que conducía al despacho.  
Ron respiraba con dificultad, miles de pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza, debía tomar una decisión, y fuese cual fuese él siempre perdería. No tenía fuerzas para hacer lo que Bellatrix le exigía, no podía dejar a Hermione, a ella no.  
Apenas habían pasado un par de minutos cuando Rita irrumpió en el salón con Emma sujeta de su mano. Ron reconoció a aquella mujer como la que iba en el coche con él. No podía haber imaginado que era la cuidadora de la niña. Emma abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida y su boca dibujo una enorme O cuando vio a su hermano. Sin dudarlo soltó la mano de su niñera y corrió hacia él.

- ¡Ron! – Gritó - ¡Al fin viniste!

El pelirrojo se agachó para ponerse a la altura de ella y abrió los brazos para recibirla con un fuerte abrazo, tanto que casi la asfixia.

- Emma nena, ¿Estás bien?

- Sí – Contestó la niña casi sin aire – Tío Peter dijo que hoy vendrías por mí… ¿Vas a llevarme a casa, verdad?

A Ron le dio un vuelco el corazón, llevarse a Emma significaba aceptar las condiciones de Bellatrix. Tomó aire y miró con detenimiento los ojitos azules de la niña, reflejaba en ellos la ilusión y la esperanza de volver a ver a sus padres y con casi total seguridad también a Teddy. Ron tragó saliva, sabiendo que no tenía ninguna opción y dirigió sus húmedos ojos hacia la cámara que los observaba, diciendo con la voz suficientemente firme y clara para que lo escucharan.

- No te preocupes nena, hoy volverás a casa.

* * *

**Soy mala malísima, como Bellatrix, podeis odiarme si quereis, yo también me odio**

**Bueno he aquí la historia, esto es un Ron Hermione, o que creíais, que no los haría sufrir??... hay que luchar mucho por el amor verdadero... para estar seguro de que lo es.**

**Miles de gracias Riswe.**

**Besos.**


	20. Las lágrimas de Matthew

**20. Las lágrimas de Matthew**

Cuando salió de casa de Draco prometió llamarlo, y de eso hacía casi dos horas. Harry miraba incesantemente su reloj de pulsera. Había estado seguro que Lavender iba a reconciliarse con su amigo, pero cuando llegó a casa, Ginny lo puso al tanto de la absurda decisión de la rubia y todas las esperanzas de Harry se fueron al piso. Ahora sabía que la verdadera intención de Lavender era dejar a Draco, y sentado en su cómodo sillón del salón de su casa, dudaba con la vista fija en las manecillas del reloj si tal vez era mas conveniente visitarlo, en vez de llamarlo. Su esposa entró en la habitación y le sonrió levemente, ella también estaba muy preocupada.

- ¿Has decidido ya que vas a hacer?

- Aún no – Contestó Harry levantándose del confortable asiento – Creo que será mejor que vaya a su casa…

- Tal vez, pero conociendo a Draco, no sé Harry, quizá prefiera estar a solas.

- No entiendo la actitud de Lavender – Protestó el joven.

- Se trata de inseguridades que a raíz de la insistencia de Cho y de ella misma, ha ido acumulando en su corazón y en su mente, y en este momento esta confundida, perdida…

Oyeron fuertes golpes en la puerta y ambos se sobresaltaron. Ginny se apresuró a abrir pensando que tal vez sería alguno de sus descerebrados hermanos. Pero pudo averiguar rápidamente que aquel que había tocado con tanta insistencia era Draco. El muchacho, más pálido de lo habitual, la observaba con la tristeza y la rabia reflejada en sus ojos. A Ginny se le partió el corazón.

- ¡Oh Dios mío, Draco!, no te quedes ahí, pasa por favor.

Harry que había oído el nombre de su amigo salió presuroso del salón.

- No sabía donde ir, y en mi casa me asfixiaba… Supongo que ya lo sabéis todo.

- Sí, Lavender habló de ello conmigo anoche y me lo confirmó esta mañana, lo siento – Se compadeció Ginny mirando al suelo.

El rubio entró colérico dentro de la casa y dirigiéndose a la pared comenzó a golpearla fuertemente con los puños cerrados. Harry y Ginny no dijeron nada y observaban pacientemente como su amigo descargaba toda la rabia y la frustración contra el muro. Cuando el dolor que le producían los duros golpes se hicieron insoportables, Draco dejó de aporrear la pared y se miró los ensangrentados nudillos mientras se giraba lentamente hacia sus amigos.

- Nunca le he sido infiel, ni siquiera con la mente… ¡¿Por qué piensa que puedo abandonarla?! – Gritó.

- Ven conmigo, entremos en el salón – Dijo Ginny con calma mientras le pasaba el brazo por la cintura y lo empujaba con suavidad dentro de la habitación.

Harry lo invitó a sentarse, pero Draco estaba demasiado nervioso y caminaba de un lado a otro, soplándose los nudillos, sin poder controlarse.

- Será mejor que tomes algo para relajarte, voy a prepararte una taza de tila – Convino Ginny mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

- Me dejó, me dejó Harry… ¿Sabes lo que luché por ella?... Dejé que mi padre me echara de casa, provoqué el divorcio de ambos. Una separación de la cual mi madre aun no se ha recuperado, y todo porque deseaba mas que nada estar con ella. Vencí mis escrúpulos y mi orgullo… Y ahora, ahora… me deja sin más…

- Draco…

- ¿Draco qué?... Quizá sea ella la que no me ama lo suficiente para seguir luchando para que lo nuestro funcione… tal vez ya nada merezca la pena, creo que perdí el tiempo Harry…

- Eso no es cierto – La voz de Ginny había vuelto al salón – No sabes lo que dices, toma bebe un poco de esto.

El rubio agarró de malos modos la taza que su amiga le ofrecía y bebió.

- He pasado toda la noche en vela con Lavender y puedo asegurarte que esa chica te ama más de lo que imaginas – Draco clavó sus glaciales ojos en la pelirroja – Lloró durante todo el tiempo y apenas durmió… Está confundida, nada más. Estoy casi al cien por cien segura que ahora mismo ya se arrepintió de haber roto contigo, pero sus inseguridades y sus complejos pesan mas en este momento que lo que siente por ti.

- Eso es estúpido… - Bramó.

- Sí lo es, en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero lo que Lavender necesita ahora es tiempo.

- ¿Tiempo?... ¿Para qué?

- Para darse cuenta que la necesidad de estar junto a ti, de tenerte nuevamente a su lado, es mas fuerte, mas poderosa que cualquier absurdo complejo y será entonces cuando esas inseguridades se hagan tan pequeñas que ya no le de la importancia que ahora piensa que tienen.

- ¿Estás tratando de decirme Ginny Potter, que debo sentarme pacientemente a esperar que su cabecita deje de pensar estupideces? – Preguntó Draco con rabia.

- ¿La amas? – Inquirió Harry que apenas había hablado.

- Mas que a nada en el mundo – Contestó con la sinceridad reflejada en sus ojos.

Ginny sonrió y agarrándolo de la mano añadió.

- Entonces sigue dejando tu orgullo a un lado y dale el tiempo que necesite para aclarar sus ideas, y algún que otro empujoncito por nuestra parte. Verás como todo vuelve a ser como antes… Draco, Lavender y tú habéis pasado por mucho juntos y era normal que tarde o temprano esto estallara… es solo una crisis, y puedo asegurarte, conociéndola como la conozco, que no va a durar mucho.

- ¿En serio crees eso? – Su tono de voz se había suavizado y parecía más calmado, tal vez debido a los efectos de la infusión, o a las palabras de su amiga.

Ginny asintió totalmente convencida y eso hizo que el muchacho recuperase de nuevo la confianza y ladeó una sonrisa como solo él sabía hacer. La pelirroja cogió la taza que Draco aun tenía en su mano, agregando.

- Quédate a almorzar con Harry y conmigo… Esta noche dará comienzo el año nuevo, ya verás como nos depara algo mejor.

Draco miró a Harry y éste asintió sonriéndole, el rubio dejó escapar un suspiro que hizo que se liberara parte del peso que guardaba en su corazón, añadiendo.

- Gracias.

Emma subió a la habitación para recoger su abrigo y fue entonces, cuando aprovechando la ausencia de la niña, Bellatrix y Lucius volvieron al salón. Ron con el rostro lívido y los ojos chispeando de rabia, esperaba impaciente el momento de poder sacar a Emma de allí de una vez por todas.

- Has tomado la mejor decisión muchacho – Siseó Lucius.

- Creo que no es necesario que te recordemos que te estaremos observando día y noche para asegurarnos que cumples tu parte del trato, si no es así, si nos traicionas, las consecuencias pueden ser nefastas – Amenazó Bellatrix haciendo brillar sus ojos negros con la luz del triunfo – Una semana, a partir de este momento tienes una semana para hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Debes dejar cualquier contacto con esas mujeres… y comenzar a ser para ellas solo un bonito recuerdo.

Bellatrix extendió su mano para sellar el trato, pero Ron no hizo ademán de estrecharla. La mujer rió escandalosamente haciendo que al joven se le revolviesen las tripas de odio.

- Me gusta tu sobrino Colagusano, me gusta mucho. Acompáñalo a la salida. Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo Ronald Weasley.

El muchacho no contestó y abandonó el salón custodiado de cerca por Peter y Greyback pasando por delante de Bellatrix y del padre de Draco, que reflejaban el triunfo en sus bellos rostros. La puerta se cerró tras él y pudo oír claramente como reían dentro de la sala. Sintió deseos de regresar y matarlos a ambos a golpes, pero la repentina llegada de Emma, esfumó aquella pretensión, y se centró en la alegría que mostraba la niña, conciente de que en pocas horas volvería a ver a la gente a la que amaba, y en especial a Teddy Lupin. Subieron a BMW negro de lunas tintadas y comenzaron el regreso a casa.

Cho abrió los ojos lentamente, se había vuelto a quedar dormida. Los calmantes aun la mantenían un poco sedada. Escuchó de pronto un fuerte _'pum, pum'_ cerca de su oído y su cabeza ascendía y descendía involuntariamente. Supo entonces que no estaba sobre la almohada blandita de su cama, sino que seguía recostada sobre el duro pecho de Viktor, que agotado por estar toda la noche custodiándola, se había quedado dormido también. La joven se incorporó con cuidado para no despertarlo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero sobre todo notaba como palpitaba la herida de su cabeza. Entró en el cuarto de baño y se contempló en el espejo quedándose horrorizada. Tenía casi toda la cara amoratada e hinchada, una venda blanca rodeaba su cabeza desde la frente a la nuca, y su rostro y sus labios presentaban varias heridas de cortes producidos por los cristales que salieron disparados hacia ella en la colisión. Estaba horrible, pero viva… Ni siquiera aquel intento de acabar con su vida le había salido bien. Ya no le quedaba nada, lo había perdido todo, a Draco, a Neville… Todo. Sentía como si algún ser sádico hubiese introducido las manos dentro de su boca y le hubiese arrancado el corazón y las entrañas, dejando en su interior un vacío enorme y unas ganas de morir aun más grandes. Ni siquiera podía llorar… nada valía la pena ya, no le quedaba nada por lo que luchar. Dejó de mirarse en el espejo y regresó a la habitación. Viktor parecía seguir dormido, se aproximó a la ventana y miró absorta a través de ella.

- No deberías estar levantada.

La repentina voz de Viktor hizo que Cho diese un respingo y se giró hacia él de golpe. El hombre la miraba sonriente desde la cama.

- Creo que debería ir a casa de Neville y recoger mis cosas, lo único que me inquieta es que probablemente Neville esté allí – Dijo con voz triste volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

- Creo que antes de llevarte tus pertenencias de su casa tendrías que hablar con él, tal vez todo se arregle entre vosotros y no haga falta que recojas nada – Viktor se había levantado y caminaba hacia ella.

- No, aunque las cosas entre Neville y yo vuelvan a estar bien, y eso sería un milagro, jamás volvería con él. No lo amo, estoy enamorada de otra persona y todo este tiempo lo he utilizado y engañado… ya le hice demasiado daño. Te dije que no soy buena persona.

- Se llama Draco ¿verdad?, el otro – Cho asintió pesadamente – Tuve una conversación con Hermione, ¿Quieres que te acompañe al apartamento de ese chico? En tu estado no deberías ir sola.

- No sería correcto, debo resolver esto yo sola, no quiero exponer a Neville a mas humillaciones – Se había girado de nuevo y ahora lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

- No subiré, si no quieres, puedo esperarte dentro de mi coche. Aun no estas recuperada, podrías marearte o incluso perder de nuevo la conciencia, recuerda que tu golpe fue muy violento.

Cho dudó un poco, aquel chico había pasado toda la noche cuidándola, y aun lo seguía haciendo, se sintió extraña. Jamás se había sentido tan protegida con nadie, ni siquiera con Draco.

- No quiero abusar de tu tiempo.

- No abusas Cho, es un placer para mi estar a tu lado – Admitió él ladeando una sonrisa.

_'¡Otra vez!'_, pensó Cho, _'Ha vuelto ha hacerlo, sonríe igual que Draco, igual que él'._Se sacudió un poco la cabeza notando un agudo dolor dentro de ella, se tambaleó peligrosamente y el joven la sujetó por los hombros para estabilizarla. Cho sonrió agradecida. Viktor esperaba pacientemente la respuesta de la chica, no iba a dejarla marchar sola.

- Está bien puedes acompañarme, iremos cuando me sienta un poco mejor... subiré sola, tengo que enfrentarlo sin ayuda.

Viktor asintió conforme, y asegurándose que la muchacha había recuperado el equilibrio la soltó y se alejó de ella entrando en el cuarto de baño.

El viaje de regreso a Londres se hizo aun más largo de lo que era, debido a las ganas que tenía Ron de perder de vista a su tío. Miles de dudas, y temores se agolpaban en su cabeza, pero sobre todo la terrible angustia de saber que dentro de una semana Hermione y él estarían alejados el uno del otro para siempre. El sol había comenzado a desaparecer en el horizonte dejando paso a una amalgama de colores ocres y rojos que precedían al crepúsculo. Emma dejaba reposar su cabeza sobre el regazo de Ron pero no dormía, estaba ansiosa por llegar y preguntaba incansablemente _'Falta mucho'_, a lo que su hermano respondía pacientemente con voz triste _'No nena, ya casi hemos llegado'_. Y Ron no mintió porque apenas quince minutos después entraron en la ciudad iluminada ya por la luz artificial de las farolas y los edificios. La gente se movía de un lado a otro para recibir con los suyos el inminente año nuevo. Llegaron a Picadilly Circus donde Ron había estacionado su coche aquella mañana y Greyback detuvo el BMW junto al él. El muchacho se dispuso presuroso a abandonar el vehículo mientras tiraba con suavidad de la niña. La voz de su tío lo hizo detenerse.

- Te estaré vigilando Ron, no hagas ninguna estupidez. Las personas que han hablado contigo hoy no existen, nunca antes las has visto… Ya sabes, solo dispones de una semana.

Ron entrecerró los ojos y levantó el labio superior indicando la repulsión que sentía por su único pariente. Greyback prendió el motor, y el BMW negro de lunas tintadas desapareció en la oscuridad de la que nunca debió haber salido. Ron se quedó absorto mirando el lugar exacto por donde se había marchado el vehículo con el corazón lleno de rabia y angustia. Los tirones que Emma comenzó a darle en el brazo lo hicieron volver en sí.

- Vamos Ron, ya quiero ver a papá y a mamá… y a Teddy.

Julie estaba muy preocupada, intentaba concentrase en una novela de Jane Austen que tenía en sus manos, pero no lo conseguía. Ron se había marchado esa misma mañana, y aun no había vuelto. Eso no habría tenido importancia si no fuese porque Hermione había llamado para preguntar por él en más de una ocasión. ¿Dónde se habría metido? Estaba sola en el salón porque Matthew y Snape vivían encerrados en el despacho. Remus Lupin no dejaba de entrar y salir de allí durante todo el día, portando siempre documentos y pesadas carpetas. Desde que su esposo hubiese decidido no volver a la empresa mientras Emma no regresase a casa, la vida de su secretario se había vuelto muy estresantes con idas y venidas de la mansión a la oficina y viceversa. Pero jamás oyeron de sus labios ninguna queja, ni siquiera un resoplido, aunque como en este caso tuviese que trabajar también el último día del año. La puerta del despacho se abrió nuevamente y Remus volvió a salir pero esta vez no cargaba nada en sus manos.

- Creo que hemos terminado por hoy – Dijo desperezándose y dejando entreabierta la puerta del estudio.

- No deberías dejar que ese par de negreros te exploten de esa forma – Añadio Julie sonriendo.

- ¿Estas segura que quieres que vengamos a cenar?

- Claro que sí Remus, hoy va ha ser un día triste, recibir el año sin Emma… necesito que la gente que quiero, vosotros y los Potter estéis junto a mí, eso me hará no pensar tanto en mi hija.

- Hablando de la gente a la que quieres ¿Dónde está Ron?, aun no tiene que ir al bufete y no lo he visto por aquí en todo el día – Preguntó mientras se colocaba su grueso abrigo, se enroscaba una bufanda alrededor del cuello, y se enfundaba un par de guantes en las manos.

Julie se encogió de hombros, pero entonces oyó como la puerta de entrada se abría.

- Es él – Dijo y de pronto sintió que el corazón se le detenía, si estaba soñando no queria despertar pero juraría que había escuchado voz de Emma gritar.

-¡Mamá!

Todo paso muy rápido, la niña entró corriendo en el salón. Julie dio un salto y se abalanzó sobre ella muy confundida. Matthew y Snape que también habían oído el grito de la niña, gracias a que Lupin había dejado la puerta del despacho entreabierta, salieron en estampida de él. Remus se dejó caer en el sofá, con abrigo y todo, al sentir como le temblaban las piernas hasta el punto de no poder sostener su cuerpo. Ron se había quedado apoyado en el umbral de la puerta observando la escena conmovido. Emma abrazaba a su madre mientras Matthew esperaba pacientemente que ambas se diesen cuenta que él también estaba allí. Entonces el pelirrojo vio algo en el rostro de su padrino que jamás pensó que podría llegar a ver, vio como sendas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, y no era una sola que se hubiese escapado sin permiso, su rostro estaba inundado por decenas de ellas. Matthew Dashwood, el hombre más paciente, sereno y equilibrado del mundo, lloraba emocionado con el reencuentro de las dos mujeres a las que más amaba en la vida. La niña dejó de abrazar a su madre y tendió sus pequeños bracitos hacia su padre que no dudó un segundo en tomarla en brazos y apretarla con fuerza contra su pecho, sin dejar de llorar. Ante la estrepitosa llegada de Emma, el salón se había llenado de gente. Minerva que lloraba como una niña pequeña y la Señora Sprout, habían entrado seguida de la mayoría de los criados que aun seguían en la casa a esas horas. Lupin continuaba en el sillón como si lo hubiesen petrificado y Snape mostrando una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, se acercó al bar, cogió una copa, se sirvió un poco de jerez y encendió uno de sus puros habanos. Suspiró satisfecho y le dio una enorme calada al tabaco dejando salir el humo pausadamente por la boca. Ron seguía toda la escena en el mismo lugar, nadie había reparado en él. Aquella era su familia, su verdadera familia. Ver emocionadas y felices a Julie y a Emma, y el rostro de Matthew cubierto de lágrimas, le hizo saber que el sacrificio que tendría que hacer al dejar a Hermione merecería la pena. Su padrino dejó a su hija en el suelo y la niña se giró precipitadamente hacia Lupin diciendo.

- ¿Y Teddy?... Quiero ver a Teddy, ve a buscarlo tío Remus.

Las palabras de Emma despetrificaron al hombre que de un salto se puso en pie y abandonó corriendo la mansión. Matthew lo observó divertido mientras se alejaba y entonces reparó en Ron. El muchacho dejó de apoyarse en el umbral y se puso rígido al ver como su padrino se acercaba a él. Matthew le alargó la mano con intencion de estrechar la de su ahijado pero cuando Ron unió la suya, el hombre tiro de él y lo abrazó.

- ¿Cómo demonios lo has hecho? – Preguntó sin soltarlo.

- No preguntes ahora Matt, por favor.

El hombre dejó de abrazarlo y se separó un poco de él escrutándolo con su profunda mirada azul.

- Está bien, como quieras. No sé como lo has hecho Ron, pero gracias por devolvernos a Emma sana y salva.

- Es algo que os debía a Julie y a ti… Habéis hecho mucho por mí… yo…

- ¡Ron! – Gritó su madrina desde el otro lado del salón y salió disparada hacia él arrollándolo y besándolo por todos lados - ¡Oh Ron!... Lo hiciste, la trajiste de vuelta… ¡Oh Dios mío, gracias mi niño! ¡Gracias!

- Querida déjalo respirar – Añadió Matthew tirándole suavemente del brazo para separarla de él.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – Inquirió la mujer.

- Ya habrá tiempo para que Ron nos lo explique querida, ahora lo importante es Emma ¿De acuerdo? – Añadió Matthew contestando dulcemente a la pregunta formulada por su esposa, Ron le sonrió agradecido.

- Por supuesto… ¡Oh cielos! Tengo que llamar a Lily… - Y sin terminar la frase se alejó mientras gritaba - ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!

- Voy a casa de Hermione – Dijo Ron intentando recuperar el oxígeno que el efusivo abrazo de su madrina le había robado – Quiero darle la noticia yo mismo, y en persona.

Matthew asintió y se marchó reuniéndose con Snape, que observaba divertido como Minerva intentaba colocar bien los lazos del vestido de Emma, mientras la niña fruncía el ceño fastidiada al ama de llaves.

Ron sintió una opresión en el pecho durante todo el trayecto hacia la casa de su novia. En pocos días no volvería a recorrer ese camino jamás. Separarse de Julie, Matthew y Emma no sería fácil, pero hacerlo de Hermione le parecía casi imposible. No tendría fuerzas y probablemente cuando llegase el angustioso momento terminaría por no abandonarla. No podía permitir que eso sucediese. Tal vez él, armado de valor, llevaría a cabo su cometido en un primer momento, sin dejarse vencer, pero estaba convencido que Hermione no se iba a resignar tan fácilmente y tal vez se decidiera a buscarlo, entonces… él no podría soportar decirle adiós por segunda vez. Tenía que encontrar una formula para lograr que Hermione se desilusionase de él, algo que lo hiciese despreciarlo… Pero ya pensaría en eso mañana, aun tenía una semana por delante, y esa noche aun podía disfrutar de su sonrisa, de sus almendrados ojos, de sus caricias… en definitiva, de ella en toda su plenitud.  
Detuvo el coche frente a su puerta, llenó de aire sus pulmones y lo expulsó con violencia. Cuando entró, Hermione estaba leyendo en el sofá, en un principio la muchacha corrió hacia él para darle la bienvenida, pero se detuvo a medio camino y frunciendo el entrecejo dijo con las manos en la cintura adquiriendo la forma de un jarro.

- ¿Dónde has estado?

Ron la observó un momento antes de contestar, estaba en pijama con el cabello recogido en un par de trenzas, no tenía en su rostro ni una sola huella de maquillaje… estaba hermosa, más hermosa que nunca. Ron esbozó una sonrisa que hizo que el gesto de su novia se contrajese aun más y con los ojos brillando de emoción contenida, dijo muy suavemente.

- Trayendo a Emma de vuelta a casa.

Hermione al principio no prestó demasiada atención a las palabras de su novio debido a su enfurruñamiento pero, paulatinamente, fue mostrando la sorpresa en su rostro hasta que finalmente se llevó la mano a la boca y su corazón dio un vuelco.

- Emma… ¿Está… en casa? – Preguntó confusa.

Ron asintió con una sonrisa y su novia dio un grito tan fuerte, que el pelirrojo tuvo que taparse con las palmas de las manos los oídos. Salió corriendo y se abalanzo hacia él. Ron tuvo que cogerla en brazos, porque la chica de un salto se había subido sobre él, entrecruzando las piernas por la cintura del muchacho… y lo beso, y él le respondió como jamás lo había hecho. Hermione pensó que la efusividad de su novio se debía a la alegría del regreso de Emma, pero había algo en ese beso que la desconcertaba, notó desesperación y rabia.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Inquirió volviendo a tocar con los pies el suelo.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – Ron se puso nervioso, debía ser cauteloso al mostrar sus emociones, Hermione era muy lista y lo conocía demasiado.

- Te noté extraño.

- Estoy feliz Hermione… Vamos, vístete, Emma esta deseando verte.

La sonrisa volvió al rostro de Hermione mientras se alejaba a toda prisa hacia el piso superior.

- ¡Y yo a ella!

Sin saber muy bien como ocurrió en tan poco tiempo, la noticia del regreso de Emma se corrió entre las amistades de los Dashwood como la pólvora y la mansión se había llenado de gente. Lily, que casi se desmaya cuando se enteró, llamo inmediatamente a su hijo, que antes de media hora ya estaba en la mansión. Ginny llevó a Emma el león de peluche que compró para ella aquel fatídico día en el zoo, y la niña se puso muy feliz con su regalo. Remus llegó con toda su familia incluida su suegra, que había estado muy preocupada por la amiguita de su nieto. Nada mas llegar Teddy, Emma lo tomó de la mano y no lo soltó casi en toda la noche. Luna llegó acompañada de su padre, Ginny la había telefoneado y de paso, también a Draco y a Lavender. El rubio llegó casi a la vez que Luna y se cuido de dirigirle la palabra, aun estaba muy enfadado con ella. Así que se encaminó hacia Harry que miraba embelesado como su esposa hablaba con la niña.

- Esto es maravilloso, al fin algo bueno – Dijo.

- Sí Harry, al fin.

Draco recorrió el salón con la mirada sin disimular que buscaba a Lavender.

- No ha llegado aun.

- Pero lo hará – Afirmó Ginny que se había acercado a ellos – La conozco.

- ¿Lo crees?

- Sí, tan segura como que estoy casada con el hombre más fabuloso de la tierra, mira allí – Y señaló hacia la puerta, mientras Harry suspiraba con cara de bobo.

Lavender Brown acababa de entrar en el salón, Draco la miró solo un instante pero dejo de hacerlo para evitar que ella se percatase que la había visto entrar. Ginny se aproximó a su amiga.

- Buenas noches Lav.

- Hola… ¿Dónde está Emma?

Ginny señaló con un dedo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la niña. Lavender tragó saliva, Emma estaba abrazando a Draco. El joven le hacia monerías a la niña sin saber que su ex novia lo observaba. Lavender dejó escapar un suspiro y se dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios. Entonces Emma la vio y agarrando a Teddy de una mano, y a Draco de la otra, corrio al encuentro de la joven. Ginny miró en ese instante al techo y empujando levemente a su amiga, la situó justo donde ella quería. Harry se extraño de la maniobra de su esposa y mirando al techo lo comprendió todo, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y miró a Ginny sonriéndole. La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y se mordió el labio inocentemente. La niña llegó hasta ellas.

- Hola tía Lavender.

- Hola mi amor… ¿Cómo estás?... ¿Te encuentras bien? – Formulaba todas esas preguntas atropelladamente, abrazando a la niña, e intentando no mirar a Draco.

- Muy bien, ¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeña en preguntarme lo mismo? – Dijo haciendo una mueca con la boca y rodando los ojos - ¡Oh mira Teddy!, en el techo… es muérdago. Tenéis que besaros.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – Exclamaron Draco y Lavender al unísono.

- Mamá dice que es tradición besarse bajo en muérdago. Tenéis que hacerlo, sino os traerá mala suerte… ¡Vamos!

Ginny sonreía ampliamente y retrocedió unos pasos hasta llegar a la altura de su esposo que la abrazó por la cintura mientras le susurraba.

- Eres imposible Ginny.

- Solo necesitan pequeños empujoncitos… éste es el primero, e intuyo que no tendré que dar muchos, quizá un par de ellos.

Draco miraba al suelo y Lavender quería que la tierra se la tragase. Emma los observaba impacientes.

- ¡Vamos! No es tan difícil, mirad – Los apremió acercándose a Teddy y estampándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla, al niño se le enrojecieron las orejas.

Entonces, los ojos de ambos se encontraron y Draco dijo con voz firme.

- Acabemos con esto pronto.

Y sin darle tiempo a que ella pudiese impedirlo, le pasó la mano por debajo del cabello y sosteniéndola por la nuca la atrajo hacia él besándola. No tenía más que posar inocentemente sus labios sobre los de la chica y Emma se habría dado por satisfecha, pero Draco Malfoy nunca hacía las cosas a medias, y si tenía que besarla lo haría como deseaba, no como fuese correcto. Lavender no podía creer aun lo que estaba sucediendo, notaba su como su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerla, y se entregaba y se estremecía deseando que aquel beso no acabase nunca, porque sabía que en momento en que Draco apartase sus labios de los de ella, todo volvería a la realidad, a esa absurda realidad que ella misma había buscado. Sin embargo, el aire faltó y Draco tuvo que respirar separándose lentamente de ella, sin soltar su cuello, escudriño con su mirada gris hasta lo mas recónditos pensamientos y deseos en los ojos verdes de la chica, y ladeando una cautivadora sonrisa, separó la mano sin prisa, acariciándola desde la nuca hasta el mentón, sintiendo las desbocadas palpitaciones de Lavender chocar contra sus dedos.

- Disculpa, no pude evitarlo… no volverá a pasar. Feliz año nuevo – Y se alejó.

Las piernas de Lavender no pudieron soportar el peso de su cuerpo y la muchacha tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza a una silla para no caer mientras observaba como Draco volvía a reunirse con Harry y con Ginny.

Ron y Hermione llegaron por fin a la mansión, la joven abrió la puerta del coche con intención de salir pero su novio la detuvo agarrándola por un brazo. Hermione lo miró extrañada.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Hermione, necesito que me prometas algo – La chica enarcó una ceja reticente – Quiero que me prometas que si alguna vez tú y yo, por el motivo que sea, debemos separarnos no me buscarás, e intentaras rehacer tu vida sin mí.

- ¿Cómo? – Hermione no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo - ¿Qué idioteces dices Ron? Tú y yo no vamos a separarnos nunca.

- Prométemelo… por favor.

- ¡No!... ¿Cómo pretendes que te prometa algo así? Ni lo sueñes, no sé a que ha venido eso pero espero que sea una locura transitoria debido a todo lo que esta pasando últimamente. Ron nada ni nadie hará que me separe de ti… ¡Así que no vuelvas a pedirme semejante estupidez!

- ¡Hermione!

Emma la llamó desde la puerta, había salido a esperarlos con su madre, impaciente al ver que su hermano no llegaba. Hermione echó una última mirada de reprobación a su novio antes de salir del coche mientras se liberaba de la mano que sujetaba su brazo con una brusca sacudida. Ron la contempló mientras corría hacia la niña para abrazarla, las palabras de Hermione le habían confirmado lo que tanto temía, ella no iba a dejar que la abandonase tan fácilmente. Ahora no le cabía duda que tendría que inventar algo horrible, para evitar que Hermione sintieses deseos de buscarlo cuando todo entre ellos hubiese llegado a su fin.

* * *

**Gracias Riswe, mil veces gracias...**


	21. ¡La última vez!

**21. ¡La última vez!**

Cuando llegó a su casa, todos los relojes de Londres marcaban la llegada del nuevo año. Neville había vagado por la ciudad desde que descubrió la terrible verdad. No había comido ni bebido nada en más de veinticuatro horas, y había retrasado la llegada a casa todo lo que pudo. Cuando cerró la pureta de su apartamento tras él, el mundo se le vino encima. La sensación de soledad y desasosiego que sabía que sentiría al llegar a su vacío hogar, inundó rápidamente su corazón. Todo se había acabado, ella no estaba allí y no comprendía porqué cuando subía los escalones hacia su apartamento, aun albergaba la esperanza que Cho estuviese esperándolo, al menos para darle una explicación, una disculpa o simplemente para dejar que se desahogase gritándole a la cara lo mucho que la aborrecía… para lo que fuese, pero verla allí. Caminó arrastrando los pies hacia el dormitorio y allí se sintió aun peor, todo seguía igual, la ropa que su novia había dejado sobre el diván, la cama a medio hacer con el camisón de Cho sobre la almohada… Neville cerró los ojos, no quería ver nada que le recordase a ella. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al salón, recostándose en el sofá. No deseaba pensar en nada, ni en Cho, ni en Luna, ni en como podría salir adelante después de aquella decepción… en nada. Cogió una manta que solían tener cerca el sofá, y se cubrió con ella hasta las orejas. Su cuerpo agotado por la caminata y las emociones, fue relajándose poco a poco y aunque nunca pensó que lo conseguiría, finalmente se quedó dormido.

Aquella mañana había amanecido horrible, llovía y el viento soplaba con demasiada violencia. Se habían reanudado las clases tras las vacaciones de navidad, y en el hogar de los Dashwood no importaba si afuera hacia frío o si un tornado arrasaba la ciudad, el humor y ánimo que se respiraba allí era tan bueno, que parecía que había llegado el mes de Julio y lucía sobre Londres un sol esplendido y radiante. Emma se encontraba desayunando, ataviada con su uniforme escolar de Hogwarts, Julie la contemplaba embobada, aun no podía creer que todo aquella pesadilla se hubiese acabado al fin. Emma solo había estado desaparecida una semana, pero a su madre le habían parecido años. Matthew regresó nuevamente a la empresa, por ello se había levantado muy temprano y hacía mas de una hora que estaba allí. Ron entró en la mansión después de pasar la noche con Hermione. Su tiempo para estar con ella se agotaba y no quería alargar lo inevitable por mucho tiempo más. Ron había decidido que se distanciaría de Hermione antes de acabar la semana, y confiaba tener el valor suficiente para lograrlo. Asomó la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta del comedor y Emma lo vio enseguida.

- Hola Ron – Saludó con la boca llena.

- Emma, no hables mientras comes, te puedes atragantar y además es de mala educación hacerlo – Le regañó su madre, para no perder la costumbre, mientras se levantaba y besaba a Ron en la frente – Buenos días mi amor, ¿Has dormido bien?

A Ron le hubiese gustado decirle sinceramente que sí, pero en realidad no había sido así, sin embargo a la hora darle una respuesta mintió.

- Sí, como nunca – Julie ignoraba que Ron tenía motivos suficientes para no conciliar el sueño en años.

- Me alegro mucho querido, yo también he dormido como nunca – Dijo sonriendo y girándose hacia la niña exclamó apremiándola – Vamos Emma, no querrás llegar tarde a Hogwarts… Teddy seguro que estará esperándote.

La niña se levantó precipitadamente dando un salto y salió presurosa del comedor. Julie pasó junto a Ron y dijo susurrándole.

- El truco de Teddy siempre funciona… Desayuna Ron, estás muy pálido – Y salió tras su hija.

Ron no apartó la mirada de ella durante algunos segundos, y suspiró ante la agonía de saber que muy pronto tendría que dejar de verla. Se sentó a la mesa, pero no se sirvió nada. La señora Sprout entró en el comedor con la cafetera repleta de aromático café recién hecho.

- Buenos días Señorito Ron – Saludó afablemente.

- Buenos días Ponmona, por favor llámame Ron, a secas… ¿Dónde está Minerva?

- Aun esta acostada señori… Ron, después de las emociones vividas estos días, no se encuentra muy bien. Pero ha dicho que no nos preocupemos, mañana estará mejor.

El pelirrojo asintió y la mujer volcó entonces un poco del líquido marrón y caliente en la taza del muchacho y se marchó. Aquel reconfortante café fue lo único que Ron pudo introducir en su estómago sin que sintiera nauseas, y tras darse una ducha rápida, tomó rumbo al bufete del Señor Ollivander. Ahora que la pesadilla del secuestro de Emma había finalizado, no debía abusar más de la amabilidad de Pansy.

Viktor llegó al hotel muy temprano, Cho aun no había terminado de desayunar. Le costaba hacerlo, aun estaba muy adolorida.

- ¿Estás preocupada? – Preguntó mientras se servía un poco de café y mojaba unas galletas en él.

Cho asintió sin hablar, no había pegado ojo durante la mayor parte de la noche, y en su cabeza se amontonaban decenas de frases que pudiesen ser menos duras para Neville. Finalmente llegó a la conclusión, que dijese lo que dijese, el muchacho sufriría, así que dejó de estrujarse la cabeza, que ya debido a los golpes, le dolía bastante.

Llegaron a la puerta del apartamento de Neville más pronto de lo que Cho hubiese deseado. Como había prometido, el búlgaro se quedó dentro del coche mientras la joven se alejaba hacia el interior del edificio.  
Neville dormía apaciblemente en el sofá, no había vuelto a dormir en la cama desde que Cho se marchó. El sonido de las llaves en la cerradura hizo que se despertara bruscamente, y de un brinco se puso en pie dejando caer la manta al suelo. Cho se asomó tímidamente por la puerta, Neville notó como se le partía el corazón… ¿Qué le había sucedido?... ¿Por qué tenía el rostro amoratado y la cabeza cubierta de vendas?

- Hola – Saludó ella con la voz casi inaudible.

El muchacho no contestó, aunque se moría por hacerle mil preguntas y reproches.

- Solo vengo a recoger mis cosas, no tardaré.

Y diciendo eso se retiró al dormitorio con premura y cerró la puerta. Neville se derrumbó nuevamente en el sofá, no conseguía que ninguna palabra saliese de su boca.  
Cho se apoyó en la puerta y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, aquello era aun peor de lo que había pensado… Neville debía haberle gritado, debía haberla echado a patadas de allí, sin embargo no le dijo nada, aunque sus ojos hablaron por él. Lentamente sacó una maleta del armario y comenzó a meter en ella todas sus pertenecías. Tardó unos quince minutos en recogerlo todo y entonces salió de la habitación, arrastrando la pesada maleta. Pasó por delante del salón, el joven seguía allí, sentado en el sofá con la manta cubriendo sus rodillas. Cho sentía la necesidad de excusarse, pedirle perdón mil veces por haberlo hecho tan desdichado, pero Neville ni siquiera la miró, y ella pasó de largo y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida. Cuando estaba a punto de abandonar el apartamento, la voz rota de Neville la hizo detenerse en seco.

- ¿Por qué?

Era lo único que le importaba saber, ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué lo había utilizado de esa forma tan cruel?... ¿Por qué mintió haciéndole creer que lo amaba?... ¿Por qué dijo que sí cuando él le propuso matrimonio?... Cho se giró y clavó sus rasgados ojos en los de Neville, que había salido del salón y la miraba inmóvil en el pasillo. Notó que no había rabia en ellos, solo decepción y una tristeza infinita. Soltó la maleta, tragó saliva con dificultad y dijo siendo mas sincera de lo que jamás lo había sido en su vida.

- Porque soy una idiota, una ilusa, una estúpida que pensó que utilizando a los demás podría alcanzar la felicidad… Ahora no solo yo soy infeliz sino que he conseguido hacer desgraciados a mucha gente, a Luna, a Draco, a Lavender, pero sobre todo a ti. Podría pedirte mil veces que me perdones pero entendería perfectamente que no quisieras hacerlo – Mientras hablaba se iba acercando paulatinamente a él, el muchacho retrocedió unos pasos y ella se detuvo, captando la indirecta, y volvió a guardar la distancia – Cuando toda esta mentira comenzó, yo jamás pensé que llegaría tan lejos, solo deseaba dar celos a Draco, que por una vez en su vida se sintiera como me he sentido yo siempre. Hasta ese momento él había cambiado de novia como de pañuelo y yo siempre le fui fiel, pensé que salir contigo lo haría reaccionar y sentir celos, que me buscaría y dejaría a Lavender para siempre. Pero no fue así, y yo debí darme cuenta de ello en ese momento, pero ya te dije que soy una idiota y seguí empeñada en continuar con mi farsa ciega y obstinada, negándome a mí misma luna y otra vez lo evidente, que Draco nunca regresaría a mí. Tal vez no me creas y no te culpo si no lo haces, pero quiero que sepas que durante el tiempo que pase a tu lado comprendí la maravillosa persona que eres, y el cariño que he podido sentir por ti, y que en otras condiciones jamás pensé que podría haber llegado a sentir, es lo único positivo que me llevo de todo esto – Neville miró al suelo, pero solo un instante porque enseguida volvió a encararla, sus ojos brillaban luchando por no dejar escapar lágrimas – Dudé muchas veces si debía decirte la verdad, pero mi obsesión por Malfoy era tan grande que terminaba imponiéndose siempre a mi conciencia. No voy a mentirte mas Neville, yo no te amo, nunca te amé, y no porque no tengas cualidades suficientes para hacer que una chica se enamore de ti, quizá sea eso, eres demasiado bueno y noble para alguien como yo. Deberías olvidarte de mí y centrarte en encontrar a una chica tan noble y generosa como tú, que te ame de verdad. Disculparme contigo no sirve de mucho porque el daño ya está hecho, pero aun así, siento muchísimo haberte utilizado, jamás me lo perdonaré… Te mereces lo mejor en la vida Neville, y eso no soy yo.

El muchacho la escuchaba sin decir nada, sus ojos seguían luchando por no llorar con la tristeza reflejada en ellos y una sombra cubría su rostro, sin embargo, sin saber muy bien porque su corazón había recuperado algo de sosiego.

- Probablemente no consiga perdonarte nunca.

- Lo sé y lo entenderé.

- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? – Preguntó señalando con el dedo su cabeza.

- Otra estupidez de las mías.

Cho se sentía liberada había dicho todo aquello que guardaba en su corazón y la culpa parecía haberse mitigado un poco, sin embargo él aun no le había hecho ningún reproche y ella se lo merecía. Necesitaba que él le echase a la cara que era una mala persona, necesitaba que Neville se desahogase allí, con ella y en ese momento. Era la única forma para que todo quedase zanjado entre ellos, para siempre y de una maldita vez. Sus deseos se vieron cumplidos.

- Cuando todo se descubrió me puse furioso, si hubiese tenido el valor suficiente te habría estrangulado con mis propias manos, y de paso también a Draco, pero en vez de cometer un doble asesinato, caminé, y caminé hasta que me dolieron los pies y entonces me di cuenta que acabar con vosotros no mitigaría mi dolor, y ahora simplemente estoy triste… Pero no te aflijas sé que podré vivir sin ti, no soy tan débil como piensas. He aprendido algo de todo esto Cho, no debo ser tan ingenuo, ni confiar tanto en la gente, fue mi ingenuidad mi mayor enemiga porque es justo eso lo que utilizaste para engañarme… Ten por seguro que eso no volverá a sucederme jamás…

- Neville no cambies, yo soy la culpable de esto, no tú…

- ¡No! yo tengo tanta culpa como tú Cho… ¿Crees que habrías engañado de la misma forma a Ron o a Harry? Por supuesto que no, era mucho más fácil burlarse del tonto de Neville Longbottom. Sí, reconozco que soy un blanco fácil y por eso fue sencillo llevarme a tu terreno – A medida que Neville avanzaba en sus reproches, su tono de voz aumentaba considerablemente y su autocontrol comenzaba a fallar.

- Neville…

- Cho deseo que seas feliz, que encuentres a alguien tan retorcido y falto de escrúpulos como tú y forméis un bonito hogar… Y espero también no tener la desgracia de volver a encontrarte en mi camino… ¡Nunca más!

Cho suspiró con el corazón destrozado, esperaba algo así pero nunca pensó que fuese tan duro, había compartido mucho con aquel chico. La joven caminó hacia atrás mientras sus ojos comenzaban a inundarse de lágrimas incapaz de retenerlas por más tiempo.

- ¿Sabes llorar? – Preguntó Neville dejando ver la ironía que encerraba esa pregunta – Me alegro, eso demuestra que todo no está perdido y que tal vez tu humanidad este guardada en el fondo de tu oscuro corazón. Ahora será mejor que te marches y no vuelvas nunca más por aquí.

Abatida por las duras y sinceras palabras de Neville, Cho agarró su maleta, dejó su juego de llaves del apartamento sobre una mesita que había en la entrada y abrió la puerta dispuesta a salir, pero antes de hacerlo se giró nuevamente y añadió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Aunque no lo creas, el tiempo que pasé a tu lado fue el mejor de toda mi vida… me hiciste muy feliz Neville – Y salió, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

El muchacho cerró los ojos, suspiró y las lágrimas rodaron al fin por sus mejillas.

- Y tú a mí – Susurró.

Pansy se llevó la sorpresa mas grata de su vida cuando vio aparecer a Ron por la puerta de la oficina.

- Buenos días – Lo saludó nada mas llegar a la mesa – Feliz año nuevo.

- Igualmente Pansy – Dijo él con la voz apagada.

La muchacha se extrañó mucho, Ron debía estar feliz. Justo antes de la llegada del pelirrojo había escuchado como Harry y Lavender hablaban del regreso de Emma… ¿Por qué entonces Ron no parecía dichoso? Había una sombra gris y espesa en su rostro que le indicaba que algo no iba bien, que algo atormentaba el alma de ese chico. Desde que lo conoció, Pansy lo había observado tantas veces que sabía todo sobre él. Era capaz de identificar cada mueca que Ron podía hacer con la boca, los mil y un matices que adquirían sus ojos según el estado de ánimo que tuviese ese día, e incluso conocía el número exacto de pecas que había sobre su nariz… y por todo ello no tenía dudas que algo iba mal en la vida de Ron.

- Me alegré mucho al saber que tu hermana al fin regresó a casa.

- Gracias.

No, no había duda, algo ocurría, pero decidió que aquel no era el momento para preguntarle que le preocupaba, y se centró nuevamente en su trabajo. Pansy comenzó a comentarle todos los avances que había hecho en el caso durante su ausencia. El pelirrojo asentía y sonreía con cada palabra de la joven, pero tenía la mirada y la mente perdida en otro lugar, que desde luego no era la conversación de Pansy. La muchacha lo notó y pensó que un muro le prestaría más atención que su compañero, así que dejo de hablar. Ron no se inmutó, realmente no la estaba escuchando, por eso no se percató que ella había hacía rato que no movía los labios y ninguna palabra salía de su boca.

- ¿Qué te pasa Ron? – Preguntó al fin con tono impaciente – Estás demasiado ausente.

El pelirrojo salió de su trance al oirá la pregunta de Pansy y la miró fijamente con los ojos apagados.

- Debo hacer algo que no deseo, pero que no tengo otra alternativa que hacerlo.

Pansy sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo… la forma en que Ron había pronunciado esa frase fue tan desgarradora que consiguió asustarla.

- ¿Qué debes hacer? – Preguntó nuevamente sin estar segura de querer saber la respuesta.

- Irme… lejos, lejos de mi familia… de Hermione – Calló, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque voy a causarles mucho daño si me quedo junto a ellos.

- ¿Ron?... Estás muy pálido… ¿Vas a desmayarte?... ¡Por el amor de Dios, no me hagas esto! – Exclamo Pansy con los ojos desorbitados al ver como el joven parecía tambalearse.

La reacción de la muchacha llamó la atención de Harry que observó de inmediato la lividez en el rostro del pelirrojo, y se acercó a ellos.

- Ron amigo ¿Estás bien?

- Me siento un poco mareado… Necesito salir de aquí, tengo que salir de aquí… - Dijo poniéndose en pie.

- Ron no puedo acompañarte ahora, Lav y yo tenemos que salir de inmediato al juzgado. Me preocupas mucho… si quieres le digo a Lavender que vaya ella sola y me quedo a hacerte compañía…

- No, no te preocupes Harry, deben ser la emociones de estos últimos días que me están pasando factura – Mintió – Pansy me acompañará, solo necesito tomar algo que me relaje un poco y pronto estaré bien.

Harry miró a Pansy y la muchacha asintió.

- Como quieras, pero te llamo luego – Dijo no muy convencido, y regresó junto a su compañera que enseguida quiso saber que le ocurría a su amigo.

Ron pasó con cuidado el brazo por los hombros de Pansy y juntos caminaron hacia la cafetería del edificio. Cuando llegaron allí, aquello estaba demasiado concurrido y Ron se sintió mas indispuesto aún. Pansy pidió una tila a un camarero que se había acercado a ellos, pero Ron la interrumpió diciendo.

- Un whiskey solo con hielo.

- Ron es muy temprano para tomar algo tan fuerte – Le reprendió la chica muy sorprendida.

- Traiga lo que le digo – Ordenó el pelirrojo sin hacer caso a la recomendación de su compañera.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué dices que les harás daño a tu familia y a Hermione?

- No debo contárselo a nadie.

- Yo no soy _'nadie'_, soy Pansy… ¡Oh vamos Ron! Hay algo que está consumiéndote y quiero saber si puedo ayudarte de alguna forma – Sus ojos centellearon.

- Nadie puede ayudarme… ¡Y tú mucho menos! – Gritó fuera de sí.

La joven perdió la paciencia completamente indignada con la forma tan poco sutil en que la estaba tratando y se levantó con intención de marcharse, sin embargo se detuvo al notar como Ron la tomaba de una mano impidiéndole que lo hiciese.

- Discúlpame… La vida de las personas a las que amo corre un grave peligro si yo abro la boca, ¿Entiendes?

- No Ron, no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué no me lo explicas de una maldita vez? – Inquirió Pansy volviendo a sentarse.

Ron suspiró con fuerza y miró con profundidad los ojos de su compañera…

- Traer a mi hermana de regreso a casa tenía un precio… ¡Oh Pansy, todo es tan complicado! Mi tío no es el único que está detrás de todo esto, es un complot, una venganza contra los Dashwood, y yo soy el instrumento para llevar a cabo esa venganza… nunca pretendieron pedir dinero por Emma.

- ¿Venganza?... ¿Alguien mas?... Ron ¿Qué demonios estás contándome? – Pansy comenzó a ponerse muy tensa, pensó que la tristeza de Ron se debía a alguna discusión con Hermione, pero lo que le estaba diciendo era muy grave.

- La ex mujer de mi padrino, Bellatrix, nunca pudo perdonarle que se casase nuevamente con Julie y ahora se ha unido a… Pansy, tu tío Lucius está metido en este turbio asunto hasta el cuello. Odia Julie, por llevarme a la mansión y a Hermione por enamorarse de mí. Ya intentó separarnos una vez hace años, tú misma fuiste testigo, además nos culpa de que Narcisa lo abandonase dejándolo en la ruina…

- ¡¿Mi tío?!... ¡Oh Dios mío!

- Secuestraron a Emma con la única intención de extorsionarme para que abandonase a Julie y a Hermione… ellas sufrirán y eso es lo que buscan. Tengo una semana para dejarlas y no sé como hacerlo. Hermione no se va a resignar tan fácilmente, no lo hará… - Ron se cubrió con las manos el rostro y comenzó a llorar.

- ¡Oh cielos Ron, no llores!... Me parte el alma verte así… Tiene que haber algo que puedas hacer, habla con la policía.

- ¡No! – Gritó de nuevo, pero esta vez Pansy no se movió de su silla – Me vigilan, día y noche. Si averiguan que se lo he contado a alguien… amenazaron con matarlas… ¡Por el amor de Dios Pansy! Ni siquiera debería estar hablando esto contigo, arriesgo mucho al hacerlo.

- Yo no voy a decir nada a nadie Ron, pero si me permites un consejo, creo que deberías contárselo a Hermione. Es injusto para ella que te alejes de su lado sin darle una explicación lógica de porqué lo haces – Le recomendó.

- No Pansy. Tú no conoces a Hermione, es terca como una mula. Si sabe la verdad, querrá que nos veamos, aunque sea a escondidas y estoy seguro que tarde o temprano nos descubrirían. Tengo que hacer algo para que sea ella la que sienta la necesidad de alejarse de mí.

Al pronunciar esas palabras lo vio todo claro. Una estúpida pero tal vez efectiva idea cruzó su mente, y entonces posó sus ojos en Pansy que atendía amablemente al camarero que había llegado con la bebida de Ron. La muchacha le daba las gracias mientras colocaba el vaso de whiskey frente a él. Ron con la idea dando vueltas en su cabeza, preguntó de pronto.

- ¿Vives con alguien?

- No, en este momento no – Contestó la muchacha extrañada con el cambio radical de tema – Viví durante un tiempo con una chica, pero esta abandonó el apartamento para casarse hace unos meses.

- ¿Me aceptarías como tu nuevo compañero de piso?

Pansy abrió mucho los ojos y un rubor incontrolado coloreó sus mejillas. Aquello la había tomado con la guardia bajada y no sabía que responder. Durante unos segundos se mantuvo en silencio sopesando los pros y los contras de su decisión. Aceptar significaba verlo todo el tiempo, en casa, en la oficina, sin duda era mas de lo que podía soñar, pero por otro lado, sería una tortura tenerlo tantas horas cerca de ella y no poderlo tocar… no poderlo besar…

- Ron no creo que eso sea buena idea, yo… no sé si podré soportar tenerte tanto tiempo cerca de mí – Contestó con sinceridad.

- No es algo definitivo, solo durante unos días. Tengo que dejar mi casa y no puedo ir a la de mis amigos… estos me harían demasiadas preguntas, y si me voy a un hotel, o alquilo un apartamento, estaré solo y no deseo estarlo ahora. Voy a pasarlo muy mal y necesito que alguien este conmigo para levantarme si me vengo a bajo y flaqueo, no quiero cometer ninguna estupidez… Pansy, eres la única que puede ayudarme… Por favor.

_'Oh maldita sea'_, pensó Pansy,_'¡No, no y no! tengo que ser fuerte, pero si sigue mirándome de esa forma como voy a negarme'_… Otro 'por favor' mas y cedería.

- Por favor… - Repitió Ron sin saber lo que pasaba por la mente de la joven.

_'¡Mierda!'_

- Está bien puedes quedarte en mi piso, pero si soy yo la que no puedo soportarlo, te vas.

El muchacho asintió con una leve sonrisa y tomó un sorbo de su bebida. Pansy se pasó la mano por el rostro con preocupación, su mente que era mas fría que su corazón, no dejaba de gritarle que no debía haber aceptado esa idea descabellada, pero su corazón gritaba aun más fuerte y decidió que solo lo escucharía a él.  
Ron miraba absorto el borde de su vaso. Acababa de hacer algo horrible, iba a aprovecharse de lo que Pansy sentía por él y la utilizaría en su afán de conseguir que fuese Hermione la que finalmente decidiese romper con él. Sabía que el rumor de que vivía con su compañera se extendería entre sus amistades como la pólvora gracias a Lavender, y a él le interesaba que llegase sobre todo a oídos de Hermione. Estaba absolutamente convencido que Pansy era motivo suficiente para hacer enojar a Hermione y así lograr su objetivo. Miró a su compañera nuevamente y se sintió culpable.

Ron visitó aquella tarde a Hermione con intención de hacerlo por última vez. Aun quedaba algunos días para el plazo final, pero él no iba a prolongar la agonía mucho tiempo más. Cuando llegó, su novia lo esperaba muy arreglada y con una sonrisa enorme en los labios.

- Cielos Hermione, estás… preciosa – Exclamó él al verla y todo el desasosiego que acumulaba en su corazón desapareció al instante – Pensé que aun estarías molesta conmigo por lo de la otra noche, cuando me fui de aquí esta mañana te seguía notando disgustada.

- Bueno no voy a negarte que no entendí a que vino esa majadería – Dijo acercándose a él y entrelazándole los brazos por el cuello – No comprendí porqué tanta insistencia con la posibilidad de separarnos, pero no voy a estar enfadada por tus idioteces toda la vida, no me gusta perder el tiempo cuando estoy contigo… ¿Dónde vas a llevarme a cenar?

- ¿Por qué no pasamos de restaurantes y nos quedamos aquí?, me apetece mucho estar a solas contigo – Sugirió el joven deshaciéndose del abrazo de su chica y tomándole con suavidad las manos.

- ¿Te ocurre algo Ron? – Preguntó con escepticismo.

- No, solo estoy cansado – Realmente no mentía, pero evitó mirarla directamente a los ojos para que ella no pudiese adivinar que había algo mas.

- Está bien, como quieras. La verdad es que a mí tampoco me apetecía salir, el tiempo está revoltoso… Le diré a Lizzy que nos prepare algo y cenaremos aquí.

- No, deja a Lizzy que descanse… lo haré yo – Dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

- ¿Tú? – Preguntó incrédula arqueando una ceja.

- Hoy voy a cocinar para ti.

Y diciendo eso se arremangó las mangas de su camisa y caminó hacia la cocina. Hermione se sentó en una silla mientras observaba como su novio batía huevos, mezclaba salsas y se embadurnaba la nariz de harina… Ron estaba guapísimo ataviado con el delantal de Lizzy, pero a la doncella aquello no le divertía tanto porque el pelirrojo lo estaba dejando todo hecho un asco. Y resoplaba cada vez que entraba en la cocina arrancando las risas de la pareja.  
La cocina de Lizzy quedó hecha un desastre y la cena que había preparado Ron lo fue aun más. Definitivamente no había nacido para el arte culinario. Así que terminaron cenando unos sándwiches de conserva de atún y unos refrescos. Luego Hermione propuso una sesión de cine y se acurrucaron en el sofá con un buen bol de palomitas. Desde que había llegado a casa de su novia, Ron se propuso no pensar en nada, solo en ella y en disfrutar cada segundo que le quedaba a su lado. La película finalizó y entonces la chica preguntó con voz sugerente.

- ¿Vas a quedarte, verdad?

Ron asintió, por nada del mundo saldría esa noche de aquella casa. Hermione le tomó de la mano y tiró de él para incorporarlo del mullido sofá, y juntos caminaron hacia el dormitorio de la joven. Antes de que Hermione pudiese decir nada, Ron la tomó con furia entre sus brazos y la besó. La chica se asustó un poco pero la rabia del muchacho se desvaneció pronto dando rienda suelta a la ternura. Hermione se sintió rara, porque Ron hacía cosas muy extrañas. Siempre era muy apasionado cuando hacía el amor con ella, pero aquella noche todo era muy suave. Cuando se quedó desnuda frente a él pudo notar como Ron la observaba sin tocarla, sin decir nada, sin acercarse si quiera a ella, haciéndola ruborizar como si por primera vez estuviese viendo cada parte de su cuerpo. Y cuando se acercó a ella, rozó su nariz por su cabello y por su piel aspirando con fuerza como si pretendiese arrancarle todo su aroma. Y finalmente posó sus grandes manos sobre el rostro de ella, cerrando los ojos y acariciándolo como si fuese ciego y quisiese ver su imagen nítida en mitad de la más devastadora oscuridad, y así continuó con el resto de su cuerpo. Ron hizo cosas muy extrañas aquella noche mientras le hacía el amor y Hermione percibió que por alguna razón, que no lograba entender, su novio intentaba memorizarla hasta en el mas mínimo detalle, como si fuese la última vez que la iba a amar. Aquel ritual prolongó más tiempo del habitual, y cuando Ron terminó de grabar en su memoria cada parte de Hermione, la muchacha exhausta se durmió entre sus brazos, reconfortada por el calor de la piel del pelirrojo. Ron no durmió, decidió observarla mientras la chica movía su cuerpo involuntariamente por la respiración acompasada del sueño. Pasó así varias horas, sin apartar sus ojos de ella, pero de repente supo que había llegado el momento. No debía martirizarse más… Se levantó despacio para no despertarla y cogió su ropa para vestirse. Cuando estuvo listo, se acercó a ella nuevamente y apoyó las manos sobre la cama, volviendo a contemplarla durante unos minutos más. Luego la besó en la frente, en la nariz y en los labios mientras susurraba.

- Adiós mi amor, espero que alguna vez puedas perdonarme… Te amo.

Y comenzó a separarse lentamente de ella, como si una fuerza superior le impidiese hacerlo. Finalmente se incorporó, se giró y salió del dormitorio sin mirarla y en silencio.  
Nada mas cerrar la puerta, y en medio de una horrible pesadilla, una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Hermione humedeciendo la almohada.

* * *

**Gracias Riswe por tu fidelidad en los RR, espero que te estes recuperando. Te mando besos para que lo hagas prontito.**

**Y como premio a tu fidelidad y para que te sientas mejor te dejo tres capis, que no habia subido por falta de tiempo...**

**cuidate.**

**Maria.**


	22. Rompiendo con todo

**22. Rompiendo con todo**

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada con el corazón latiéndole con tanta violencia que parecía querer escapar de su pecho. Había tenido pesadillas durante toda la noche, la última de ellas fue horrible, una mujer de cabello oscuro a la que jamás había visto, disparaba a Ron, y éste caía al suelo desplomado, sin vida. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y luego los volvió a abrir para asegurarse que ya aquel espantoso delirio había terminado. ¿Cómo podía soñar aquellas cosas después de la maravillosa noche que había pasado con Ron? Estiró los brazos desperezándose en la cama y notó como el lugar donde debía estar durmiendo su novio se encontraba vacío. Se incorporó sobre sus codos y pudo ver que la ropa de Ron también había desaparecido. A Hermione aquello no le pareció extraño, el muchacho a veces abandonaba la casa antes que ella se despertase, sobre todo si era día laborable. Le gustaba pasar por la Mansión antes de ir al bufete. Resistiéndose un poco a levantarse de la cama, Hermione finalmente puso un pie en el suelo y luego el otro. Aquel iba a ser un agotador día de trabajo. La tarde anterior, Luna había estado muy preocupada y taciturna, la rubia aun no sabía nada del paradero de Neville desde aquella desastrosa trampa, y Hermione le sugirió que se tomase unos días libres para tranquilizarse y aclarar sus ideas. Luna se opuso al principio alegando que era mejor tener su mente ocupada en algo, pero al finalizar la jornada se lo pensó mejor y aceptó la recomendación de su amiga. Así pues, toda la estresante carga de trabajo caería sobre Hermione mientras Luna no regresase a la empresa.

El agua caliente empañaba de vaho el espejo, Hermione se despojó de la poca ropa que Ron había dejado sobre ella la noche anterior, y se metió bajo la reconfortante ducha. Mientras enjabonaba su cuerpo pensó en el pelirrojo y en la extraña forma de comportarse con ella esa noche. Sintió una excitación recorrer su cuerpo cuando recordó con cuanta avidez la contempló, o el roce de su estilizada y pecosa nariz recorriendo su cuello, y el cálido tacto de sus grandes manos sobre su vientre y mas debajo de él. Había hecho el amor mucha veces con Ron pero jamás había sido tan placentero como aquella inolvidable noche… Ron la amó como si el mundo fuese a acabarse y esa hubiese sido la última oportunidad para disfrutar juntos de su amor… Hermione rió bajo la ducha, ¡Que cosa más absurda! El mundo no iba a acabar así, de la noche a la mañana, así que pensó que esa nueva faceta amorosa de Ron la volvía loca y debería ponerla más en práctica a partir de ahora. Ruborizada ante sus propios pensamientos, cerró el grifo, se envolvió en una toalla que se humedeció al instante y abandonó el baño. Miró el reloj que tenía sobre la mesilla de noche, marcaban las ocho de la mañana, Hermione resopló.

- ¡Cielos! Aun falta mucho para volver a estar con Ron… este día será interminable – No podía imaginar cuán proféticas serían esas palabras.

Dejó resbalar la toalla por su cuerpo y comenzó a vestirse.

- ¿Cuándo te mudarás a mi casa? – Pregunto Pansy sin dejar de teclear en su ordenador.

- En un par de días – Contestó Ron con tono resignado.

La muchacha no dijo nada más y siguió metida de lleno en su trabajo. El teléfono móvil de Ron sonó, el muchacho miró el número, era Hermione. Dejó que sonara y no lo descolgó.

- Ron ¿No vas a cogerlo? – Preguntó nuevamente su compañera.

- No.

Pansy se encogió de hombros y continuó sin prestarle demasiada atención aunque aquella musiquilla comenzaba a desconcentrarla. El teléfono cesó de sonar y Pansy resopló. Ron lo contemplo durante un instante con tristeza y lo depositó nuevamente sobre su escritorio. Unos minutos después el teléfono volvió a hacerse notar, Pansy miró a Ron perdiendo la paciencia. El muchacho agarró el aparato con intención de apagarlo, pero vio que el número que se reflejaba en la pantalla no era el de su novia y lo descolgó.

- ¿Señor Weasley?

- Soy yo.

- Llamo del departamento de policía, soy el inspector Crouch… Disculpe que lo moleste, pero me he enterado que gracias a usted la señorita Emma Dashwood ha regresado a casa.

- Así es inspector – Confirmó Ron con voz firme.

- Me alegro, pero me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas, si no le supone mucha molestia – La forma de hablar de Crouch sonaba escéptica.

- No tengo ningún inconveniente en contarle como sucedió todo inspector. Ahora mismo estoy trabajando pero termino sobre las seis, si quiere podemos vernos en la mansión sobre esa hora – Convino Ron.

- Me parece perfecto, le esperare allí. Buenos días.

- Buenos días inspector – Y colgó.

Ron se quedó pensativo, no tenía dudas sobre lo que iba a contarle al jefe de policía Crouch. Había pensado en ello desde que rescató a Emma, y era puro trámite. Si lo creían o no le daba igual, era su palabra y no había nadie que pudiese contradecirla. No pensó mas en aquel tema y continuó concentrándose en su trabajo para evadirse de lo que realmente lo martirizaba… Hermione.

Luna caminaba por las calles de Londres hacia ningún lugar en particular. Se detenía de vez en cuando frente a los escaparates de las tiendas y se quedaba contemplándolos absorta durante varios minutos hasta que se daba cuenta que no los estaba viendo y se alejaba de ellos pensativa. No había vuelto a hablar con Draco, y mucho menos con Neville. Ellos no la habían llamado y ella prefería dejar correr el tiempo un poco mas, no deseaba forzar las cosas. Continuó caminando durante largo rato hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo y notó como le rugían las tripas. Entró en el primer restaurante que vio y ocupó una mesa. Un camarero se aproximo a ella, Luna pidió una copa de vino (ella nunca bebía, pero esta vez necesitaba estar evadida y el vino era un buen método para hacerlo pronto), el muchacho tomó nota del almuerzo de la joven y se marchó, regresando a los pocos minutos con la botella, y llenó la copa vacía de Luna con delicadeza, volviéndose a retirar. La rubia se bebió el contenido de un solo sorbo y con un chasquido de los dedos hizo que el mozo regresase de nuevo. Con un dedo le indicó que llenase la copa vacía y el muchacho obedeció sorprendido por la rapidez con la que la había apurado.

- Déjela aquí – Ordenó Luna sin mirar al camarero y señalando la botella.

El muchacho no puso objeción y depositó el vidrio con el electrizante líquido rojo sobre la mesa desapareciendo de nuevo. Luna bebió la segunda copa con la misma avidez que la primera y volvió a llenarla una vez mas, repitiendo el ritual.

- Pensé que nunca bebías Lovegood.

Luna levantó la vista hacia la persona que había hablado y el corazón le dio un brinco… Era Draco. La muchacha miró instintivamente por el ventanal del restaurante y se dio cuenta en el momento que después de andar tanto había terminado sentada en la mesa del restaurante que estaba justo delante de las oficinas de los Black, y donde Draco solía comer cada día. Y allí estaba él, escrutándola con aquellos ojos grises, fríos e imperturbables capaces de atemorizar y ruborizar al mismo tiempo, y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

- ¿Vas a almorzar? – Preguntó él con voz queda.

Luna asintió con timidez.

- ¿Puedo sentarme?

Luna asintió de nuevo, y Draco retiró la silla que quedaba frente a ella y la ocupo. Chasqueó los dedos y el camarero se acercó a la masa como una flecha.

- ¿En que puedo servirle Señor Malfoy?

- Traiga otra copa Steve, vacía.

El mozo hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras se alejaba y regresó presto con lo que Draco le había pedido.

- ¿Desea ordenar su almuerzo Señor?... ¿Lo de siempre?

- No, tráigame esta vez lo mismo que ha pedido la señorita.

En ningún momento Draco, mientras le hablaba al mozo, apartó la vista de su amiga.

- Como desee señor.

Cuando el camarero se alejó, Draco volcó el líquido de la botella dentro de su copa tiñéndola de escarlata.

- Brindemos – Dijo alzándola.

- No seas absurdo, no tenemos motivos para brindar – Añadió Luna pensando que Draco se burlaba de ella.

- Por supuesto que sí Luna, nosotros. Brindo por las dos personas más estúpidas del planeta… Por Luna Lovegood y por mí, Draco Malfoy.

Con la mano que no sostenía la copa cogió la botella y llenó la de su amiga, obligándola a brindar con él. Luna lo hizo con desgana y los cristales de ambas copas chocaron emitiendo el sonido característico del brindis.

- Por ti y por mí, por perder a las personas que más amamos en el mundo.

Luna tragó saliva, no soportaba el sarcasmo del joven, le recordaba al Draco niño, aquel al que tanto llegó a aborrecer. El muchacho vació su copa de un sorbo y ella lo imitó. La cabeza de Luna comenzó a notar los efectos del alcohol sintiendo que todo empezaba a dar vueltas.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó mientras observaba como Draco se servia vino nuevamente.

- Mal… pero no te culpes por ello. Yo acepté a ayudarte, tú jamás me pusiste un puñal en el pecho para hacerlo – Draco apuró nuevamente la copa.

El vino de la botella se había acabado, y el rubio chasqueó los dedos una vez más para que le trajesen otra. El camarero repuso la nueva y se llevó el vidrio vacío.

- ¿Te sirvo?

- Sí, por favor – Contestó Luna, que había decidido coger su primera borrachera esa misma tarde – Lavender lo pensará mejor, ya verás… La conozco y te ama demasiado.

- Ginny opina lo mismo, pero yo no sé que pensar… ¿Y tú como estás?

- No mejor que tú, no sé nada de Neville desde aquel día y no he tenido el valor suficiente para llamarlo.

- Neville es un idiota. Todos tenemos que tener un punto de maldad, él no lo tiene y por eso le pasan esas cosas. Se dejó llevar por la primera mujer que lo trató como algo más que un simple amigo. Dudo que estuviese enamorado, pienso que en realidad estaba deslumbrado por Cho, nada mas.

- ¿Crees que sería buena idea visitarlo? – Preguntó Luna llevándose la copa a los labios.

- Si es lo que deseas hacer, sin duda será una buena idea.

- Me alegra que ya no estés enfadado conmigo – Puntualizó ella mirándolo a los ojos, con los suyos casi perdidos en el alcohol.

- Lo estuve Luna, te habría asesinado con mis propias manos si llego a encontrarte sola. Pero en la fiesta de bienvenida de Emma había demasiados testigos para cometer un homicidio.

Luna soltó una carcajada, en realidad no sabía si debido al comentario de Draco o influenciada por los efectos de la bebida. El muchacho arqueó una ceja, aunque su amiga se lo tomase a risa, él había hablado muy en serio.

- No te rías Luna, te juro que lo habría hecho… Soy un Malfoy ¿Recuerdas?, tengo mi parte malvada.

Luna rió aun mas fuerte y Draco frunció el ceño molesto.

- ¿Qué diablos te parece tan gracioso Lovegood?

- No lo sé ¡Hip! Ahora mismo todo me parece divertido ¡Hip!, incluso la posibilidad de que quisieses matar con tus propias manos… es el vino creo ¡Hip! Te dije que pierdo la cabeza cuando bebo.

Draco desvió sus ojos hacia la segundo botella que ya estaba medio vacía, y luego la dirigió nuevamente hacia su amiga que lo miraba con los ojos perdidos y con su casi desaparecida y eterna sonrisa bobalicona. Y entonces olvidándose de su mal humor, y sin proponérselo, Draco rió con ella. El mozo regresó con los platos dejando un rastro de aromático humo y los depositó sobre la mesa, alejándose de ellos una vez más. Luna destapó el suyo, y un jugoso trozo de salmón rociado con una apetitosa salsa blanquecina apareció ante sus ojos, la muchacha torció el gesto y mostró una mueca de desagrado en su rostro.

- ¿Yo he pedido salmón?

Draco se encogió de hombros mientras destapaba el suyo.

- Parece ser que sí, debes haberlo pedido porque a mí me han traído lo mismo.

- ¡Diablos! ¡Hip!... ¡Odio el salmón!

Draco no pudo soportarlo por más tiempo y estalló en risas. La chica lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y preguntó con la mirada mas perdida que nunca.

- ¿De que demonios te ríes Malfoy?

- No lo sé Luna… tal vez de todo, debe ser por el vino.

Cuando Ron llegó exhausto a la mansión, aun tenía pendiente la conversación con el inspector de policía Crouch, que llevaba más de media hora aguardándolo.

- Buenas tardes, siento la demora recibí una llamada de un testigo importante en el último momento – Se disculpó mientras se despojaba de su abrigo de piel marrón dejándolo sobre el sofá.

- No se preocupe Señor Weasley, mi ayudante y yo hemos estado muy entretenidos charlando con el Señor Dashwood – Dijo mirando de soslayo a Matthew.

- Pues si lo desea podemos empezar cuando quiera – Convino Ron.

- Creo que será mejor pasar al despacho, allí tendremos mas intimidad y evitaremos que Emma pueda oírnos si se decide a bajar – Recomendó Matthew, indicándoles el estudio con un gesto de la mano.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y los cuatro hombres entraron en el despacho. Snape estaba allí, rodeado de documentos y contratos como siempre, los saludó con un movimiento de la cabeza sin levantarse y siguió con su nariz metida entre los papeles.

- Señor Weasley…

- Ron, por favor – Le interrumpió el pelirrojo.

- Muy bien Ron, quiero que me cuentes como aconteció todo para que pudieses traer a Emma de regreso a casa de esa forma tan sorprendente e inesperada.

Matthew se acomodó en el sofá del estudio, por fin podría saberlo todo. Snape por su parte dejó lo que estaba haciendo y centró su atención en el relato de Ron.

- La víspera de año nuevo quedé en una cafetería del Picadilly Circus con unos amigos, Harry, usted ya lo conoce y Draco. Mi tío llamó a mi teléfono móvil, pero yo lo había olvidado esa mañana en casa de mi novia, así que ella le dio el número de Draco y así fue como me localizó. Por supuesto Hermione nunca sospechó que se tratase de él – Ron tomó aire y continuó – Me dijo que si quería que Emma volviese a casa ese mismo día debía despedirme de mis amigos y subir a un coche que me esperaba al volver la esquina. Y así lo hice.

- Santo cielo Ron, te expusiste demasiado, podría haber sido peligroso – Exclamó Matthew.

- Y lo pensé, al principio creí que me engañaría y que su único propósito era acabar con mi vida en cualquier lugar apartado, pero no fue así.

- Descríbeme el coche – Le exigió el inspector.

- Era un BMW negro con las lunas tintadas, no me fije en la matricula, estaba demasiado nervioso y no reparé en hacerlo… - Ron supuso que su tío cambiaria el coche porque sabría que la policía lo interrogaría.

- ¿No es un vehículo demasiado ostentoso para un expresidiario como tu tío? – El escepticismo de Crouch comenzó a hacer mella en los nervios de Ron.

- Sí, lo es. Pero ignoro que otras barbaridades hizo mi tío antes de secuestrar a Emma y como consiguió un coche así – Rogó para que no se notase que lo estaba inventando todo.

- ¿Dónde te llevó? – Bartemius había cambiado de tema, Ron suspiró levemente aliviado.

- No lo sé. Se aseguró de ello cubriéndome los ojos con un pañuelo – Mintió – Lo único que puedo decirles es que era un bosque, pero podría ser cualquier lugar alejado de aquí ya que anduvimos mucho recorrido.

- ¿Estaba Emma allí cuando llegaste Ron? – Preguntó Snape sin levantarse del sillón.

- Sí.

- ¡¿Sola?! – Exclamó Matthew horrorizado imaginando lo peor.

- No, un hombre corpulento estaba con ella. Supuse que era algún matón amigo de mi tío y que tal vez habría conocido en prisión – Ron improvisaba ante el batallón de preguntas.

- Emma habló de una casa grande con muchas muñecas – Los ojos de Crouch escrutaban al pelirrojo buscando algo que le convenciera de que aquel chico le estaba contando la verdad – Y de una mujer… Rita.

Ron palideció súbitamente, no contaba con lo que Emma sabía. Debía salir de aquel atolladero a como diese lugar.

- Yo no estuve en ninguna casa, ni grande ni pequeña. Ignoro donde tuvieron retenida a mi hermana… Yo la recogí en aquel bosque y no había ninguna mujer junto a ella.

- ¿Qué te pidió a cambio? – Crouch aun no se daba por vencido.

- Dinero.

- ¿Cuánto?

- Mucho.

- ¿Se lo diste?

- No.

- ¿Y aun así te dejó traer a la niña? – El inspector levantó una ceja incrédulo pensando que ya lo había pillado.

- Estaba nervioso, se sentía acorralado. Vosotros vigilabais la mansión constantemente y nunca alcanzó a imaginar la repercusión mediática que tendría este secuestro. La importancia del apellido Dashwood en Londres hizo que su foto apareciese en la prensa y en televisión, y eso lo asustó mucho – Seguía improvisando y en su cabeza se amontonaban las ideas intentando organizarlas para no contradecirse. Crouch seguía contemplándolo negándose a creerlo – Cuando me pidió dinero le dije que no llevaba encima esa cantidad y que necesitaría tiempo para conseguirlo. Era día de fiesta y los bancos estaban cerrados, además yo necesito el consentimiento firmado de Julie, Matt o Snape para sacar esas cantidades desorbitadas. Me gritó que no tenía tiempo, que lo necesitaba en ese instante. Discutimos, le exigí que se olvidara de todo que yo no lo denunciaría, que me dejase llevarme a Emma. No sé que lucecita se encendió dentro de su retorcida cabeza, pero tras pensarlo por un buen rato, accedió con una única condición, que le diese tiempo para poder desaparecer. Por esa razón no acudí a comisaría cuando traje a Emma y esperé a que fueseis vosotros los que os pusieseis en contacto conmigo. Mi tío y ese hombre nos acompañaron en el viaje de vuelta hasta la cafetería donde recibí la llamada… lo demás ya lo saben… no puedo decirles mas.

El inspector clavó en el muchacho sus pequeños ojos intentando averiguar si le había dicho toda la verdad. Luego caminó un poco en círculos por la habitación, se detenía de vez en cuando, se frotaba la barbilla pensativo y caminaba una vez más, ante la mirada expectante de los demás. Finalmente se acercó a Ron y le dijo con voz queda.

- Muchacho, deseo de corazón que no me haya mentido… porque pienso que en tu relato hay cosas que no terminan de encajar.

- Le he dicho la verdad…

- Reitero mi deseo de que así sea… por nuestra parte seguiremos con la investigación, dudo que este caso esté cerrado… Les mantendremos informados – Añadió dirigiéndose a Matthew y estrechándole la mano - ¡Tú! – Vociferó a Percy que no dejaba de tomar notas – Nos vamos… buenas tardes señores.

Se giró para marcharse y la voz de Ron lo detuvo antes de cruzar la puerta.

- Señor Crouch, nadie mas que yo desea ver a mi tío pudriéndose en Azkaban.

Bartemius miró al joven a los ojos y pudo notar la rabia que desprendían al pronunciar esas palabras, se giró de nuevo y se marchó seguido muy de cerca por su ayudante.  
Snape y Matthew se miraron el uno al otro, tampoco ellos estaban muy convencidos con la declaración de Ron pero ninguno se pronunció al respecto.

- Voy a mi habitación, estoy cansado – Dijo el muchacho cabizbajo.

- Hermione llamó hace una hora… - Añadió Snape mientras volvía a meter la nariz entre los documentos.

- Entonces iré a verla – Y diciendo eso salió sin despedirse, dejando a Matthew con la extraña sensación en el estómago de que había algo raro en todo aquello.

Por supuesto que Ron no visitó a Hermione, se limitó a dar vueltas con el coche por toda la ciudad sin ir a ningún lugar en concreto. Finalmente estacionó el vehículo frente a su antiguo colegio y se aproximó a la cancela, que a esas horas de la noche se hallaba cerrada. Hogwarts estaba minuciosamente iluminado bajo la sutil luz de las farolas, para que los transeúntes que caminaban por la acera pudiesen contemplar tan magnífico y mágico edificio. Ron fijó su mirada en el banco donde cada día solía sentarse con su grupo de amigos mientras esperaban el comienzo de las clases, el mismo lugar donde vio a Hermione por primera vez, cuando la oyó lanzar aquel improperio tan inadecuado en ella mientras recogía sus cosas del suelo. En aquel momento hubo algo que lo impulsó a girarse y ayudarla, en ese instante pudo contemplar a la criatura más hermosa que habían visto sus jóvenes ojos y supo entonces que Hermione Granger había nacido para él. Ron suspiró lleno de nostalgia, Hogwarts estaba tan sombrío bajo la tenue luz que sintió una congoja infinita en su corazón. Tampoco aquellos fueron buenos tiempos para su relación con Hermione, pero no tenía ni un ápice de comparación con lo que le estaba sucediendo. Ahora, visto desde la distancia en el tiempo, aquello solo parecía un cruel juego de niños. Se aferró con fuerza a los barrotes de la cancela y apoyó la cabeza sobre ellos, notando como sus manos comenzaba a humedecerse y el suelo se cubría de gotitas ocasionadas por una incipiente lluvia. No se movió, se quedó allí en la misma posición, dejando que el agua empapase su ropa y su cabello, y las lágrimas hiciesen lo mismo con su rostro… El cielo lloraba tanto como él.

Eran las once de la noche y Ron seguía sin dar señales de vida. Hermione había llamado al menos tres veces a la mansión, primero le informaron que Ron aun no había llegado de la oficina. Luego que estaba reunido con el inspector de policía y por último, supuestamente había ido a visitarla y de eso hacía ya cuatro horas… ¡Cuatro horas!... ¿Le habría ocurrido algo? Ron nunca llevaba el teléfono móvil desconectado. Hermione se retorcía nerviosa las manos sin poder parar quieta un momento en el salón de su casa. Había mirado tantas veces por la ventana para verlo llegar, que parecía que estuviese espiando a Viktor. Deseaba volver a llamar a la mansión para averiguar algo sobre él, pero si Ron aun no había aparecido por allí conseguiría preocupar a Julie también y después de lo ocurrido con Emma, Hermione no deseaba causarle mas angustia a la madrina de su novio. Por ello se aguantaba las ganas de llamar y se mordía el labio con tanta desesperación que ya casi se había abierto una herida. Cogió de nuevo su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de Ron, pero al igual que las veces anteriores, nadie contestó. La muchacha resopló con fuerza y muerta de la angustia salió del salón y subió pesadamente los escalones hacia su habitación con las esperanza latente de que Ron la sorprendiese en medio de la noche y le hiciese el amor de aquella forma tan excitante.

Ron volvió a casa lo suficientemente tarde como para que nadie lo viese llegar empapado. Ya todos dormían y cuando despertaran pensarían que habría pasado la noche con Hermione. Pero no había sido así, y tampoco la visitó la noche siguiente. Hermione estaba desesperada, esperaría una sola noche más, y si Ron no aparecía iría a buscarlo. Había llamado a la mansión un par de veces y en ambas ocasiones, la Señora Sprout había sido la encargada de contestar el teléfono, y su respuesta siempre fue la misma…  
_'El Señorito Ron estuvo aquí, pero salió de nuevo, ¿Quiere que le deje un mensaje?'_, a lo que Hermione simplemente contestaba…_'No Ponmona gracias'_.  
Y colgaba el teléfono bruscamente. En el último intento de localizar a su desaparecido novio, y tras encontrarse frustrada ante una nueva negativa, lanzó el aparato contra la chimenea rompiéndolo en varios trozos. Lizzy, alertada por el estruendo, entró en el salón, pero regresó pronto a la cocina cuando vio a Hermione de rodillas en el suelo deshecha en llanto. Supo que la desesperación de la joven se debía a Ron, porque ella también había notado que el pelirrojo llevaba tres días sin aparecer por allí.

- Ron, la Señorita Hermione te ha llamado tres veces hoy – Dijo Ponmona nada mas lo sintió llegar a la mansión.

- Gracias Ponmona, ahora la llamo – Mintió.

La nueva ama de llaves sonrió, y se marchó de nuevo a sus quehaceres. Ron subió las escaleras arrastrando los pies, como si el cuerpo se le hubiese vuelto de plomo. Hoy era el día, en unas horas abandonaría la mansión para siempre y con ello todo lo que amaba en la vida. Giró lentamente el picaporte de la puerta de la habitación donde había pasado los seis últimos años de su existencia. Caminó hasta el armario y sacó una maleta que estaba a medio hacer, con intención de meter en ella el resto de sus pertenencias.

- Hola Ron.

La voz de Emma lo sobresaltó.

- ¿Vas a algún sitio? – Preguntó al ver la maleta de su hermano.

- Sí nena, voy de viaje.

- ¡Oh! Mamá no me ha dicho nada – Protestó Emma cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño - ¿Por qué te vas ahora que yo ya he vuelto a casa?

Ron suspiró, se acercó a la niña que tenia aun el entrecejo arrugado y tomándole las manitas se arrodilló para quedar a su altura diciéndole.

- Mamá aun no sabe que me voy, ¿Ves aquello? – Y señaló hacia el escritorio – Es una carta, y tú serás la encargada de dársela ¿De acuerdo?, pero lo harás mañana, hoy es muy tarde.

- ¿Es un juego? – Preguntó Emma entusiasmada.

- Sí nena, es un juego –_'Un macabro juego'_, pensó.

Los ojitos azules de la niña brillaron con la emoción que produce ser la protagonista de una nueva aventura. Ron se sintió culpable por mentirle y la abrazó con fuerza, conciente de que probablemente aquella sería la última vez que podría hacerlo, y se sintió terriblemente afligido al saber que se perdería los momentos mas importantes de la vida de Emma.

- ¿Estarás mucho tiempo fuera?

- No lo sé.

- ¿Te vas de viaje con Hermione, como antes?

- No nena, ella se queda aquí contigo – Y su corazón volvió a resquebrajarse.

- ¡Que bien!... Entonces sé que volverás pronto.

Ron no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Emma era pequeña, pero muy astuta.

- ¡Emma! – El gritó de Julie se oyó desde la otra habitación.

- ¡Cielos es mamá! Ha descubierto que no estoy en la cama… - Exclamó la niña con una sonrisa pícara, y salió corriendo.

Pero no había abandonado aun la habitación de Ron cuando se giró de repente y dijo – Me gusta este juego secreto, mañana le daré la carta a mamá. Buenas noches Ron.

- Adiós nena.

El diminuto cuerpecito de Emma desapareció rápido. Ron se aproximó a la puerta y la cerró dejando caer la espalda sobre ella completamente abatido. Luego caminó hacia la maleta, terminó de meter el resto de sus cosas en ella y la cerró depositándola sobre el suelo mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama observando como pasaban rápidos los minutos en el reloj. Más rápido de lo que deseaba. Y pronto, muy pronto, el silencio reinó entre las paredes de la mansión. Ya todos dormían, era hora de marcharse. El pelirrojo extrajo del bolsillo de sus tejanos las llaves de la que hasta esa noche había sido su casa, y las dejó junto a la carta que había escrito para Julie. Cogió la maleta sin arrastrarla (a pesar de tener ruedas), para no hacer ruido, echó una última ojeada a su dormitorio y salió de allí. Durante unos segundos, contempló el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones de sus padrinos y de Emma, que dormían plácidamente sin imaginar la desagradable sorpresa que les esperaba al despertar. Suspiró profundamente, y bajó por la escalera sin prisa, resistiéndose a marcharse de allí. Cuando estuvo en el hall de entrada, recorrió con sus ojos por última vez aquel lugar al que consideraba su hogar, su único hogar. La enorme escalera de mármol blanco dividía el hall en dos partes, de un lado una puerta llevaba al salón donde pasaban largos ratos y otra al salón de baile, que se abría exclusivamente para las fiestas. Y del otro, las dependencias de los empleados con la cocina y el comedor. Coronado todo aquello por la enorme lámpara de araña de cristal que lanzaba destellos luminosos dándole un halo mágico al lugar… Todo estaba igual que seis años atrás, y nunca se había parado a pensar lo hermosa que era aquella casa. Le pareció oír, como dentro de un sueño, la risa de Emma resonando en las paredes. No quiso seguir martirizando más a su desgastado corazón y haciendo un acopio de valor del que carecía, abrió finalmente la puerta y salió de allí sin mirar atrás. Metió la maleta en el coche, puso en marcha el motor y mientras se alejaba, lentamente para no alertar a nadie, la imagen de Julie inundó su mente. Aquella era una forma ruin y cobarde de abandonarla, de alejarse de la única persona que había hecho algo bueno por él en la vida, y era conciente que tras leer la carta, ella jamás podría perdonarlo, porque él con sus letras se había asegurado que fuese así.


	23. La cruda realidad

**23. La cruda realidad**

Se incorporó precipitadamente de la cama con el corazón compungido por la angustia. Miro el reloj de su mesita de noche, pasaban solo diez minutos de las cuatro de la madrugada. Hermione no había podido pegar ojo desde que se acostó esa misma noche. Había dado tantas vueltas en la cama que las sabanas estaban todas revueltas, y ella mareada. Se levantó con dificultad por la falta de sueño y bajó a la cocina. No tenía hambre, pero no soportaba seguir dando vueltas en la cama. Arrastraba los pies rumbo al único sitio de la casa que pertenecía exclusivamente a Lizzy. Hermione cogió un vaso, lo llenó de agua y lo metió en el microondas. Luego agarró un sobre de tila, y cuando el aparato timbró, abrió la puertecilla para coger el vaso, pero Hermione no se percató que había calentado demasiado el agua y con ella el cristal, así que solo había acercado la mano hacia él cuando el vaso exploto debido a la subida de la temperatura. Hermione profirió un grito de dolor, se había quemado un dedo y en la palma de la mano tenía clavado un trozo de cristal que le había abierto una herida profunda. Se miró la mano horrorizada, sangraba mucho. Lizzy, que se había despertado al oírla gritar, se quedó espantada cuando vio a la joven sangrando.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- El vaso explotó Lizzy, creo que lo calenté demasiado – Decía Hermione intentando quitar de su mano el trozo de cristal que le producía mucho dolor.

- ¡Oh cielos!... Déjeme, yo lo intentaré.

La doncella salió veloz de la cocina y volvió a los pocos segundos portando un botiquín. Sacó unas pinzas, y con mucho cuidado extrajo el cristal de la palma de la mano de Hermione, luego desinfectó la herida, la vendó y aplicó una crema en el dedo quemado de la muchacha.

- Gracias – Dijo Hermione con el rostro contraído por el dolor.

- ¿Qué hacía aquí levantada a estas horas de la madrugada? – Preguntó la doncella mientras recogía todos los utensilios sanitarios que acababa de usar y los volvía a introducir en el botiquín.

- No podía dormir y necesitaba tomar algo para relajarme… Lizzy, tu llevas mucho tiempo sirviendo a mi familia…

- Sí, señorita casi desde que era una niña – Añadió la muchacha sonriéndole.

- Lo sé, casi somos de la misma edad… Lizzy, yo…

- Es por el señorito Ron ¿Verdad?... el motivo de su angustia.

- ¡Oh Lizzy! ¿Tú también has notado que no se deja ver por aquí desde hace días?

- Sí, pero no se angustie… tal vez esté ocupado – Añadió la muchacha levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia el microondas para volver a calentar agua.

- No, ese no es el motivo… él nunca está tan ocupado como para no venir a visitarme… Es algo más, algo que le está impidiendo venir a verme. Si es como tú dices… ¿Por qué ni siquiera me llama?

Lizzy se quedó sorprendida, ella no había visto a Ron en varios días pero no sospechaba que tampoco había llamado a Hermione. Sin lugar a dudas algo extraño le estaba pasando al pelirrojo.

- ¿Por qué no va usted a visitarlo, y habla de esto con él? – Comentó mientras sumergía la bolsita de tila en la taza de agua caliente.

- Ya lo había pensado Lizzy, pero creo que debería ser él quien viniese a mí para explicarme su extraño comportamiento… ¿No crees? – Hermione cogió la taza que la joven le ofrecía con la mano que no estaba accidentada.

- Señorita Hermione, si me lo permite le daré un consejo. El orgullo es un sentimiento nefasto para el amor… déjelo a un lado. Si yo estuviese en su lugar no dudaría en buscarlo y pedirle todas las explicaciones de mundo, está en su derecho de hacerlo y no se rebaja en absoluto. Y si me permite ir mas allá, le diría que a pesar de que el señor Weasley y yo jamás hemos congeniado del todo bien, he de reconocer que es un buen hombre y esa forma de comportarse no es apropiada en él… debe estar pasándole algo muy grave para que le esté haciendo esto… él simplemente la adora.

Hermione suspiró y se llevó el borde de la taza a los labios con cautela para no volver a sufrir otro accidente.

- Tienes razón… mañana a primera hora iré a hablar con él. No me moveré de la mansión hasta que no me de una explicación razonable de porque me está haciendo esto.

Lizzy sonrió, y se sentó en la silla contigua a la de Hermione esperando pacientemente a que la joven terminase su infusión, y regresase a la cama sana y salva.

Emma se despertó temprano, y corrió veloz hacia la habitación de Ron. Era un frío día de sábado, la ventana del pelirrojo había amanecido cubierta de nieve. La niña se acercó al escritorio de su hermano y agarró la carta que este había dejado para su madre, saliendo del dormitorio de la misma atropellada forma en la que entró, feliz con la satisfacción del deber cumplido.  
Abrió la puerta de la habitación de sus padres con tanta energía, que el rectángulo de madera chocó con fuerza contra la pared armando un gran estrépito. Julie dio un bote en la cama que la hizo sentarse de golpe y miró a su hija con desaprobación.

- Emma Dashwood… ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a llamar antes de entrar? – Le regañó mientras zarandeaba el hombro de su marido que parecía no sentirse afectado por el ruido.

- Lo siento mami, es que tengo que darte esta carta de Ron… es urgente.

- ¿De tu hermano? – Inquirió torciendo el gesto.

Julie extendió la mano para que Emma dejase sobre ella el trozo de papel que llevaba en la suya. La desplegó atropelladamente y comenzó a leer para sí misma. A medida que avanzaba su lectura su rostro comenzó a tensarse. Matthew la miraba expectante mientras Emma, que ya se había subido a la cama, intentaba enseñarle un nuevo juego de manos que había aprendido en el colegio.

- ¡Para quieta Emma! – Gritó Julie sobresaltando a la pequeña - ¿Qué demonios es esto?... Léela Matt ¡Por el amor de Dios! A ver si tú eres capaz de explicarme a que viene todo esta majadería, porque te juro que no entiendo nada.

El hombre apartó a la niña con suavidad y cogió la carta que su esposa le ofrecía y que se agitaba descontroladamente en su temblorosa mano. La leyó durante unos instantes en voz baja, dejando ver la sorpresa en su semblante una vez que terminó el escrito.

- Cariño, ¿Cuándo te dio Ron esto? – Preguntó Matthew dulcemente a la niña mientras su esposa ya se había puesto en pie y caminaba histérica dando vueltas por la habitación.

- Anoche.

- ¿Y qué te dijo exactamente? – Seguía interrogándola con el mismo tono de voz.

- Que se iba de viaje. Él solo, sin Hermione – Contestó la niña inocentemente.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Exclamó Julie y salió en estampida del dormitorio.

- ¿Pasa algo malo con Ron papá?

- No mi amor.

- ¿Entonces porque mamá está tan enfadada?

- Porque tu hermano no se ha despedido de ella – Contestó Matthew a su hija con una sonrisa forzada.

Julie regresó a la habitación con el rostro pálido, respirando violentamente y los ojos brillantes luchando por retener las lágrimas.

- Emma nena, dile a Ponmona que te sirva chocolate caliente… que yo te doy permiso para tomarlo.

- ¿De veras mamá? – Julie asintió con una sonrisa y sintiendo como su corazón le golpeaba sin piedad el pecho - ¡Bien! – Exclamó feliz y salió disparada hacia el comedor.

Julie esperó unos segundos a que su hija estuviese en el piso inferior y luego se giró hacia su marido diciéndole,

- Se ha llevado todas sus cosas… ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

Matthew se acarició el mentón pensativo…

- No lo sé querida, pero hay algo extraño en su forma de marcharse. Esa no la forma de actuar de Ron, irse así, sin dar explicaciones… en medio de la noche y a hurtadillas, como si fuese un vulgar ladrón… esto no me huele bien Julie.

- ¿Crees que estará con Hermione? – Preguntó Julie, aun sabiendo que la respuesta no sería afirmativa.

- A juzgar por lo que le dijo a Emma y por lo que ha escrito en su carta, me temo que no.

La mujer resopló y se sentó abatida en la cama, se pasó la mano por el rostro y la nuca. De pronto dio un respingo, alguien golpeaba la puerta. Julie, que se había llevado la mano al pecho por el sobresalto, se apresuró a abrir… era Minerva.

- Hermione está abajo, pregunta por Ron, pero he ido a su habitación y no él está allí.

Julie intentó disimular su angustia delante del ama de llaves, no expondría a Minerva a otro disgusto.

- Muy bien querida, dile que pase al comedor… Emma estará allí desayunando, nosotros bajaremos enseguida – Le indicó.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – McGonagall captó la tensión en el rostro de Julie.

- No.

- La cama de Ron no está destapada, y si Hermione está aquí buscándolo es porque no ha pasado la noche con ella… - El ama de llaves arqueó una ceja esperando una respuesta a eso.

Julie tragó saliva con dificultad, tenía que inventar algo convincente que explicara la ausencia de Ron, sin levantar sospechas sobre la cruda realidad.

- Ron salió de viaje, esta mañana, muy temprano por asuntos relacionados con su trabajo – Mintió, su esposo bufó.

- ¡Oh! No me había dicho nada – Exclamó la anciana un poco escéptica con la explicación de Julie.

- Yo tampoco lo sabía, por lo visto le informaron del viaje muy tarde, nos dejó una carta explicándolo todo para que no nos preocupásemos.

- Vaya… muy bien – Dijo Minerva un poco mas convencida – Le diré a Hermione que pase al comedor.

- Gracias querida.

Y cerró la puerta cuando la anciana ya se hubo marchado.

- Le has mentido – Le recriminó Matthew levantándose de la cama y entregándole nuevamente la carta.

- ¿Y que esperabas que hiciese?... No voy a darle otro disgusto, al menos hasta que averigüe que diablos ha pasado con Ron. Vístete Matt, tenemos que hablar con Hermione.

Cho caminaba lentamente por las calles cubiertas de nieve y resbaladizo hielo. No deseaba volver a sufrir otro accidente, así que ponía mucho cuidado en colocar el pie en el sitio adecuado para no resbalar. Las vendas ya no envolvían su cabeza, una enfermera las había retirado esa misma mañana, y su rostro, aunque amoratado, ya no estaba hinchado. Sabía exactamente hacia donde se dirigía, Viktor había estado ocupado toda la semana, hacía varios días que no lo veía y en aquel momento ese hombre era su único apoyo. Pero aquella mañana helada de sábado, Krum se encontraba trabajando en su galería de arte. Había llegado mercancía nueva y tenía que dejarlo todo listo para la exposición que se inauguraría esa misma noche. Así pues, él mismo, y tras recibir una llamada telefónica de Cho, le indicó el lugar donde se encontraba la galería y la muchacha se encaminaba en este momento hacia allí. El taxi la había dejado unas calles mas alejadas del lugar exacto a petición de ella. Necesitaba caminar un poco antes de volver a ver a Viktor. Cuando estaba junto a él sentía cosas extrañas, había algo en aquel joven que la hacía sentirse bien como nadie lo había logrado jamás, ni siquiera Draco. Pero ella aun no estaba preparada para algo mas que no fuese una simple amistad, y su instinto femenino le decía que Krum tenía demasiado interés en ella. En ocasiones había pensado que lo más cuerdo hubiese sido apartarse de él, Viktor era una buena persona y ella tenía la capacidad de herir a las buenas personas. Sin embargo, en este momento ese joven semi desconocido era la única persona, sin contar a su madre, en quien podía confiar. Sus pasos iban dejando huellas profundas sobre la blanca capa de nieve que cubría la acera, Cho sonrió mirándolas, su corazón también estaba surcado por huellas mas profundas aun. No obstante, las del asfalto desaparecerían cuando el sol saliese calentando la ciudad y convirtiendo la nieve en agua, pero las de su alma, esas huellas permanecerían. Sin apenas darse cuenta de todo lo que había caminado, Cho ya estaba justo delante de las puertas de la galería de Krum. Era un edificio moderno, las paredes frontales estaban vidriadas, parecía una inmensa caja de cristal. Cho sonrió ampliamente. No sabía porqué, pero se la había imaginado así. Empujó la gruesa puerta de cristal opaco y pasó dentro. El lugar era amplio, y blanco, todo era blanco, las paredes, el suelo, las escaleras incluso el mostrador desde donde una joven rubia le sonreía.

- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? – Le preguntó con voz amable – La exposición no estará abierta al público hasta esta noche.

- El Señor Krum está esperándome – Aclaró Cho rápidamente.

La joven rubia observó el rostro de Cho y dejó ver una mueca de preocupación en su semblante.

- Disculpe un momento por favor – Dijo, y pulsó un interruptor del teléfono que tenía encima del mostrador - ¿Viktor? En el hall hay una joven que pregunta por ti.

_- ¿Quién es? –_ La voz de Viktor hizo que a Cho se le disparase el corazón asustándose de su propia reacción.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! No se lo pregunté…

- Mi nombre es Cho – Contesto presta.

- La Señorita Cho – Añadió la muchacha rubia levemente sonrojada por su torpeza.

_- Bajo enseguida._

Cho exhaló un suspiro y sonrió a la joven, que seguía sin poder apartar los ojos de su rostro.

- Tuve un accidente con mi coche – Respondió a la pregunta sin formular cansada de las indiscretas miradas de la muchacha.

No había pasado ni un solo minuto cuando lo vio bajar los escalones de la blanca escalera de dos en dos.

- Llegaste pronto – Dijo dándole un beso en al mejilla, el contacto reconfortó nuevamente el alma de Cho.

- Bueno no voy a mentirte, pude llegar mucho antes pero le pedí al taxista que me dejase unas calles mas alejadas, no quería parecer impaciente… pero necesitaba verte – Confesó.

Viktor no pudo disimular una sonrisa de satisfacción al oír las palabras de Cho.

- Giselle, no estoy para nadie… para nadie – Le ordenó a la joven rubia del mostrador, la cual asintió sin objetar nada – Solo para ti – Añadió mirando a Cho con sus inquietantes y misteriosos ojos negros.  
Cho se ruborizó hasta las orejas, e inclinó la cabeza hacia delante para que su espesa y lisa cabellera azabache ocultase lo evidente. Viktor sonrió ladeando los labios y tomándola por los hombros le susurró al oído.

- Ven, te mostraré mi aburrido trabajo.

La condujo a través de un pasillo hacia una sala rectangular repleta de cuadros llenos de indescriptibles formas y colores, eran fascinantes.

- ¿Qué te parece?

- Son extraños – contestó ella sin saber como describirlos.

- No Cho, son abstractos…comercializo sobre todo arte abstracto – Añadió él hinchando el pecho orgullosos de lo que tenía ante sus ojos.

- Están llenos de color y de luz – comentó Cho cautivada.

- Así es, son hermosos. El arte es lo único que no es efímero, la belleza de las flores se marchita y los seres humanos envejecemos, pero los cuadros conservan su esplendor eternamente.

Cho se quedó fascinada oyéndolo hablar, le parecía increíble que tras aquel cuerpo lleno de músculos, y aquellas facciones de tipo duro se escondiese un alma rebosante de sensibilidad.

- Ven – Dijo él tomándola de la mano – Voy a mostrarte mi cuadro favorito.

Cho no se opuso, en ese instante se habría dejado llevar de su mano al mismo infierno. Caminaron nuevamente por otro pasillo y llegaron hasta una nueva sala, esta vez sus paredes eran negras y tenía forma de pentágono. El color había desaparecido completamente en los cuadros que se exhibían en ella, y la oscuridad y las sombras eran las reinas de los frescos.

- Míralo es éste, lo acabamos de colocar – Viktor señaló hacia un cuadro de enormes proporciones que ocupaba casi una pared completa - ¿Qué te inspira?

La muchacha lo observó con curiosidad, era horrible, lleno de formas geométricas de colores monocromáticos que iban del negro al blanco pasando por toda la gama de grises. Cho dejó ver en su rostro una mueca de desagrado. Viktor sonrió al captar el gesto de la joven.

- No te gusta.

- Es horrible – Contestó ella con sinceridad – No puedo creer que sea tu favorito.

- Lo es, hay que mirar mas allá de lo que se ve a simple vista para encontrar lo hermoso de las cosas Cho. Vuelve a observarlo con más detenimiento y dime que ves.

Cho lo contempló unos segundo más, y contestó al rato con aquello que lograba inspirarle aquella extraña pintura.

- Veo tristeza, desolación… es caótico.

- Así es… representa la desesperación del hombre, el caos – Comentó Krum con una sonrisa.

- Como mi vida… ¿Cómo se llama? – Preguntó Cho cada vez mas interesada.

- Esperanza.

- No puedo creerlo, ese nombre no tiene nada que ver con esta obra.

- Eso es porque no lo has observado bien, vuelve a intentarlo.

Cho tomó aire y se acercó una vez mas al cuadro. Seguía viendo lo mismo, figuras horribles en medio de un color triste y desolador… pero entonces divisó algo pequeño en el centro, en medio de tanto caos geométrico había un diminuto aro de luz que emitía pinceladas de destellos dorados.

- Veo una luz.

- Muy bien, encontraste el sentido al nombre de esta obra. Cho, por muy mal que nos vaya todo en la vida, por muy perdidos que nos encontremos en un mundo de sombras y tristeza, siempre, al final, en el fondo de tanto caos hay escondida una esperanza, y es a eso a lo que debemos aferrarnos para salir adelante. Cho aférrate a un sueño, a una persona o ti misma, también se puede luchar por uno mismo, pero nunca debes darte por vencida. Acabar con todo es lo mas fácil y lo mas cobarde, luchar es lo mas difícil y valiente… Y tú, Cho Chang, eres una mujer muy valiente.

Casi eran las diez de la mañana y Ron aun seguía oculto entre las sabanas. Hacía tiempo que había escuchado a Pansy preparar el desayuno en la cocina, pero él no se levantó, no tenía fuerzas ni motivos para hacerlo. A esas horas Ron estaba seguro que Julie habría leído su carta y la culpa que sentía al saber que la había herido, apenas le dejaba respirar.

- Toc… Toc…

Ron sacó la cabeza de entre las sabanas y dijo con voz alicaída.

- Pasa…

Pansy entreabrió la puerta, pero se abstuvo de entrar y solo se limitó a asomar un poco la cabeza.

- Tengo que salir Ron, necesito hacer algunas compras.

- Espera un poco, me levanto y te acompaño – Y mientras decía eso se incorporó de la cama haciendo que las sabanas resbalasen por su torso dejándolo al descubierto.

- ¡No! – Exclamó la muchacha notando como el calor subía a sus mejillas – No es necesario de veras, solo voy a comprar un poco de pan y un par de cosas mas. Desayuna tranquilo, lo he dejado todo preparado.

- Gracias – Dijo él sentado a la orilla de la cama.

Pansy sonrió nerviosa y cerró precipitadamente la puerta del dormitorio del muchacho. Mientras se ponía su abrigo, volvió a rememorar el torso bien formado y desnudo de Ron, y pensó que realmente no había sido buena idea permitirle vivir con ella… Ron, su cabello, sus ojos, y ahora su torso la alteraban demasiado, pero ya estaba hecho y ahora no tenía valor para pedirle que se marchase.  
Cuando oyó como Pansy abandonaba el apartamento, Ron salió de la habitación y como su compañera le había dicho, el desayuno estaba esperándolo en la cocina. El pelirrojo llenó una taza de café caliente y se lo bebió casi de un sorbo, luego sin ganas de llevarse nada mas a la boca, regresó a su dormitorio y se camufló una vez mas entre las sabanas.

- Hola Hermione, buenos días.

- Buenos días Julie – Saludó la joven que sonreía divertida observando como Emma tenía mas chocolate alrededor de la boca que dentro de ella.

- Esta es una de las razones por la cual no la dejo tomar chocolate más a menudo… Emma Dashwood, ¿Cuándo aprenderás a comer como es debido? – Le regañó cariñosamente aproximándose a ella y limpiándole con una servilleta los restos del desayuno de la cara, manchando al instante el lienzo de color marrón.

- ¿Dónde está Ron? – Inquirió Hermione clavando sus ojos pardos en los de Julie.

- De viaje – La vocecita de Emma se oyó demasiado clara a pesar de haber contestado con la boca llena.

- ¿Viaje?

- Sí, se fue anoche… yo lo vi.

- Emma cielo, no hables cuando tengas la boca llena – Volvió a regañarla, pero su verdadero interés era que la niña no siguiese hablando mas de la cuenta.

Hermione miraba desconcertada a la madrina de su novio, Julie percatándose de aquella angustia reflejada en los ojos de la joven le dijo con dulzura.

- Hermione, será mejor que pasemos al salón… allí tendremos mas tranquilidad…

- Pero…

- Hazme caso, vamos… Emma, cuando termines tu desayuno dile a Ponmona que te lleve derechita al baño… ¡Esto es un desastre!

Julie hizo un gesto a Hermione para que la siguiese y la muchacha obedeció sin chistar. Cuando llegaron al salón, Matthew estaba allí, sentado, leyendo la prensa de día intentando aparentar calma.

- Buenos días Matt.

- Buenos días querida – La saludó dejando el periódico a un lado.

- ¿Qué esta pasando con Ron? – A Hermione le atormentaba la incertidumbre.

Julie y Matthew se miraron nerviosos, la mujer sacó de su bolsillo la carta doblada de Ron y se la entregó a la joven que la cogió con la mano temblorosa.

- Léela.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó con el corazón palpitándole en la garganta.

- Ron se la dio a Emma anoche y le indicó que me la entregara por la mañana… Léela Hermione, luego hablamos.

Jamás en su vida había tenido tanto miedo, ni temblado de una forma tan descontrolada como en el momento en que desdoblaba torpemente el trozo de papel. Tragó saliva y comenzó a leer…

_"Querida Julie:__  
__Esta carta probablemente te sorprenderá, pero puedo asegurarte que la decisión que he tomado, y que te explico en ella, es algo que llevo mucho tiempo meditando, y que tal vez, el secuestro de Emma haya sido definitivo para decidirme a llevarla a cabo.__  
__No deseo que te sientas mal por lo que voy a decirte, pero quiero que sepas que necesito irme, dejaros. Aun no sé si en mis planes está regresar a casa.__  
__Tengo que buscarme a mí mismo, estoy cansado de aparecer siempre como el 'recogido' de los Dashwood, y creo que ya va siendo hora de poseer una identidad propia.__  
__No dudes que te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero ya soy un adulto y pagué la deuda que tenía contigo hace muchos años. Ya me convertiste en un hombre de provecho así que no te debo nada.__  
__No intentes localizarme porque no voy a salir de Londres. No deseo dejar mi puesto en Ollivander. Pienso empezar de cero una nueva vida y ni vosotros, ni Hermione estáis incluidos en ella.__  
__Sin más me despido probablemente para siempre…_

_Afectuosamente._

_Ronald Weasley._

_Posdata: Cuidad de Emma como no fui capaz de hacerlo yo."_

- ¿Qué demonios significa esto?... ¿Cómo que no estoy incluida en su vida?... ¿Cuándo decidió eso? – Hermione hacía demasiadas preguntas mientras caminaba en círculos por la estancia aprisionando con fuerza la carta dentro de su puño cerrado y tenso.

Julie la miraba angustiada con las lágrimas intentando no salir de sus ojos… no tenía respuestas para esas preguntas porque eran las misma que se hacia ella, una y otra vez, desde que leyó la carta.

- No lo sé – Dijo al fin con un hilo de voz.

- Pero… pero… - Hermione pareció perder el equilibrio, Matthew se levantó de golpe y la sujetó con firmeza por la cintura.

La respiración de la joven era tan violenta que le dolía el pecho y las costillas, tenía los ojos desorbitados y Matthew la sintió temblar, su cuerpo se agitaba en medio de incontrolados espasmos.

- No puedo… no puedo creerlo… ¡No quiero creerlo! ¡¿Dónde está?!

- No lo sé querida, no lo sé – Repetía Julie notando como las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer su desencajado rostro.

Hermione, fuera de sí, se liberó violentamente de las manos de Matthew.

- ¡Déjame!… Sé que está aquí, sé que sigue en su habitación… ¡Tiene que estar allí! – Gritó y salió corriendo del salón en dirección al piso superior.

De un golpe seco abrió la puerta del dormitorio del pelirrojo. Su cama estaba hecha, las cortinas corridas no dejaban entrar tenue luz del sol, que ya comenzaba a despuntar tras las espesas nubes derritiendo la nieve de la ventana. Hermione se aproximó decidida al armario con la esperanza de que su ropa siguiese allí, pero estaba vacío. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño, y cerró los ojos con desesperación al ver que tampoco había señales de haberse dado una ducha. No estaba, se había ido… Se percató que aun tenía la carta aprisionada en su puño.

- Hermione…

- Esto no puede estar pasando… Ni siquiera me ha dado una explicación, no se ha despedido de mí… ni una maldita carta, solo me nombra de pasada en la que te dejó Julie… ¿Qué le está sucediendo?... ¿Por qué no quiere verme?

Julie se acercó a ella y la abrazó con ternura y desesperación. Necesitaba ese abrazo tanto como Hermione. Matthew las observó desde el umbral de la habitación, de su cabeza no se evadía la idea de que Ron había hecho aquello impulsado por algún motivo coherente, pero no lograba imaginar cual sería la causa.

- ¡Tengo que salir de aquí! – Gritó deshaciéndose del abrazo de Julie.

- No estás en condiciones de ir a ninguna parte ahora mismo – Le recomendó Matthew frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Puedo llevarme la carta?

- Hermione ya oíste a Matt, no deberías…

- Voy a marcharme de aquí Julie, necesito estar sola… ¿Puedo llevarme la carta?

La mujer asintió pesadamente sabiendo que nada de lo que dijese la retendría allí. Hermione pasó por su lado como un rayo y abandonó la habitación dejando a los padrinos de Ron sumidos en una terrible angustia.

* * *

**Siento de veras que la historia esté tan triste, pero ya se sabe luego si las cosas salen bien, saben mejor.**

**Un besazo y nuevamente gracias.**

**Subieré pronto.**


	24. Lo que Lavender escuchó

**24. Lo que Lavender escuchó**

- ¿Qué te pasa Luna, últimamente comes muy poco?

El señor Lovegood miraba a su hija con el entrecejo fruncido. Luna resopló fastidiada y siguió mareando la verdura asada de un lado a otro del plato.

- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó de nuevo el hombre.

La muchacha chasqueó la lengua resoplando con más fuerza, perdiendo la paciencia dejó caer el tenedor sobre la loza provocando un desagradable ruido.

- ¿Quién es quién?

- El chico.

- ¡Cielos papá! ¿Qué chico? – Exclamó Luna cuya paciencia había se había esfumado por completo.

- Ese que no te deja comer ni dormir, y que ha conseguido que cada día tengas peor carácter.

Luna sintió como se le encendían las mejillas… Su padre estaba loco si pensaba que hablaría de Neville con él.

- No es nadie.

El señor Lovegood ladeó incrédulo una sonrisa.

- Está bien, entiendo que te sientas incomoda hablando de esto con el anciano de tu padre, pero aun así te daré un consejo – Luna apretó los labios – Probablemente si estás así de deprimida es porque el chico ese… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?... ¿Nadie? – Luna entrecerró los ojos con rabia, su padre sonrió mas ampliamente – Pues bien ese 'Nadie' no te hace ni caso, así que mi consejo es que te lances… los Lovegood nos enfrentamos a las adversidades, no somos unos cobardes… Dile lo que sientes Luna…

- ¡Papá! – Exclamó sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Qué puedes perder si aun no tienes nada?

El señor Lovegood sonrió con ternura a su hija y volvió a centrarse en su plato de comida. Luna lo observó durante unos instantes pensativa y luego sonrió sin poder creer que tuviese que darle la razón a su padre. Neville no era nada suyo y si lo pensaba bien ahora no eran ni amigos, así que no tenía nada que perder… ya lo había perdido todo con él. Su padre por increíble que pareciese tenía razón y ella debía dejar su timidez a un lado y lanzarse… Y no estaba dispuesta a esperar mucho tiempo más.

Ginny apareció con una sopera en las manos que dejaba el rastro de un delicioso aroma, y la depositó sobre la mesa.

- Si llego a saber antes lo maravillosa cocinera que eres habría sido yo quien te hubiese pedido matrimonio.

- Eso ni en sueños Malfoy – Dijo Harry frunciendo el entrecejo – Esta chica nació para mí.

Ginny esbozó una sonrisa de complacencia y se sentó junto a su esposo, regalándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Os acordáis de Padma Parvati – Preguntó mientras servía la sopa a los hombres.

- ¿No era la amiga de Lavender en Hogwarts?

- Exacto Harry, ella, Cho y esa chica eran íntimas en el colegio… Pues bien, coincidí con ella en el salón de belleza hace unos días.

- Era una chica bastante feúcha – Comento Draco metiéndose una cucharada de comida en la boca.

- Eso era antes, porque te aseguro que ha cambiado mucho.

- Me alegro por ella – Confesó Harry haciendo lo mismo que su amigo – Querida esto está delicioso.

Ginny sonrió orgullosa. Florence, la asistenta, era la que solía ocuparse de todo en la casa, pero cuando ella tenía tiempo le gustaba cocinar, sobre todo para Harry que siempre halagaba su arte culinario.

- Secundo lo que Harry ha dicho, es un manjar de los dioses – Añadió Draco.

- Exagerados – Rió Ginny levemente sonrojada – Preguntó por Lavender y por ti Draco.

- ¿Quién?

- Padma.

- Cariño, ¿Por qué tienes tanto empeño en hablar de ella?... Ya habíamos perdido todo contacto con esa chica, si es que algún día tuvimos alguno – Dijo Harry socarronamente dirigiéndose a su amigo. Draco ladeó los labios.

- Creo que podría ayudarnos a dar el empujoncito que Lavender necesita para volver con Draco.

El rubio escupió en forma de aspersión la cucharada de sopa que acababa de llevarse a la boca y que aun no había tragado.

- ¡Ah no! ¡Mas trampas no! – Exclamó limpiándose los labios con una servilleta.

- No es una trampa Draco, es hacerle entender a Lavender que al ser nuevamente un hombre libre tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida y que no vas a estar esperándola siempre… No lo soportará, ya lo verás.

- No me gusta.

- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Quieres volver con ella o no?... Hablé con Padma de lo sucedido y ella está de acuerdo en ayudarte. Lav fue su amiga, ella sabía de sus inseguridades. Solo tienes que tomar café o salir con ella un par de veces. Padma no es un peligro – Añadió al ver como Draco la miraba como si fuese a lanzarse sobre su cuello – Está casada y todos conocemos a su marido, Seamus Finnigan, se sentaba con Hermione en clase de Historia.

- Sí lo recuerdo – Apuntó Harry sin dejar de comer.

- ¿Y si a él no le gusta la idea? No quiero cargar también con un marido celoso.

- Si él no está de acuerdo no haremos nada, ya ha sufrido demasiada gente con esta historia.

- No sé Ginny… - Draco aun dudaba.

- Piénsalo.

_'Ding Dong'_

- ¿Han llamado a la puerta? – Preguntó Harry alzando la palma de la mano para que su amigo y su esposa guardasen silencio.

- Yo no he oído nada – Comento Draco.

- Shhhh.

_'Ding Dong'_

- Sí es cierto, están tocando.

Ginny se levantó presurosa dispuesta a abrir y no pudo mas que llevarse una mano a la boca horrorizada con lo que tenía ante sus ojos. Hermione se apoyaba en el umbral, con el rostro húmedo y los ojos hinchados, parecía tambalearse.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué te ha ocurrido Hermione? – Exclamó mientras la sostenía por un brazo ayudándola a entrar.

- ¿Ron está aquí?

- No – Contestó la pelirroja notando la desesperación en los ojos de su amiga al escuchar su respuesta.

- ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad? Porque si Ron está aquí y no quiere verme… - Añadió sollozando.

- El no está Hermione, de verdad… Solo están Harry y Draco… ¿Qué ha pasado?

Los dos hombres alertados por los gritos y los sollozos salieron del salón y se acercaron a ellas.

- ¡Hermione! – Exclamó Harry al ver el deplorable estado de la muchacha.

- Ron se ha ido… me ha dejado – Dijo con dificultad utilizando el poco aliento que le dejaba su violenta respiración.

- ¿Cómo que se ha ido? – Inquirió Draco extrañado.

- Toma Ginny, léela en voz alta por favor.

La pelirroja cogió de la mano de su amiga el trozo de papel arrugado y lo desdobló soltándole por un instante el brazo. Al hacerlo Hermione se desequilibró y Harry la sujetó por la cintura para evitar que la joven diese con sus huesos en el suelo. Ginny se humedeció los labios que se habían quedado resecos por la impresión y comenzó a leer la carta en voz alta. A medida que avanzaba en su lectura, los rostros de Harry y Draco se contraían y se desencajaban.

- Una nueva vida… y yo no estoy incluida en ella… pensé que había leído mal – Murmuraba Hermione con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Qué demonios significa esto? – Inquirió nuevamente Draco sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

- Esto es muy raro, conozco a Ron y el no actúa así – Comentó Harry visiblemente afectado sin soltar a Hermione.

- No podemos quedarnos en el pasillo hablando de esto, Harry acompaña a Hermione al salón. Yo voy a la cocina por un poco de agua – Dijo Ginny con firmeza.

Entre Draco y Harry acomodaron a la muchacha en el sofá, Hermione seguía sin fijar la vista en ningún sitio y temblaba descontroladamente.

- Bebe un poco.

La joven quiso coger el vaso que le ofrecía su amiga, pero sus espasmos eran tan grandes, que Ginny terminó por sujetarlo mientras bebía.

- Harry… en la carta Ron dice que no piensa dejar Ollivander… - Hermione apenas lograba articular bien las palabras – Así que lo verás el lunes… Tienes que hablar con él, preguntarle porqué motivo me esta haciendo esto… Ahora no sé donde puede estar, y tú eres el único que podría ponerme en contacto con él.

- Tranquilízate Hermione, por el amor de Dios… Me estás asustando. Te prometo que hablaré con él el lunes sin falta, pero intenta calmarte o vas a enfermar.

- No puedo creerlo – Añadió Draco - ¿Nos hemos vuelto todos locos al mismo tiempo o que demonios pasa?

Draco se acercó a la pared y la golpeó con el puño lleno de rabia, encogiendo el rostro ante el dolor.

Cuando Neville oyó llamar a la puerta de su apartamento, jamás pensó que la única persona a la que no deseaba ver se encontraba tras ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó Luna esperando una negativa.

Neville no contestó y sencillamente se hizo a un lado. La rubia entró en el apartamento cerrando la puerta tras ella. El muchacho había caminado hacia el salón y cuando ella entró en la estancia, Neville le daba la espalda y miraba a través de los grandes ventanales de la habitación. Luna recorrió el salón con la mirada, aquello era una pocilga. Había ropa y comida tirada por todos lados, era impropio de Neville todo aquel desorden. Realmente el chico debía estar muy afectado.

- Esto es un desastre Neville.

- Luna si solo has venido para regañarme será mejor que te marches ahora mismo.

La muchacha se mordió la lengua, no deseaba discutir con él, ella no había ido a eso.

- Es tu casa, puedes tenerla como se te antoje.

Luna intentó acercarse un poco mas a él mientras sorteaba un trozo de pizza que había en el suelo.

- Creo que te debo una disculpa.

Neville se giró y perforó los ojos de su amiga con su mirada oscura y triste.

- No me arrepiento de lo que hice, pero sí de la forma en que lo lleve a cabo. No debí meter a Draco en esto. Intenté hablar contigo antes, pero en ambas ocasiones acabamos discutiendo… Neville no me dejaste otra alternativa, estabas ciego y sordo – Le recriminó.

- No tenias ningún derecho a inmiscuirte en mi vida – Atajo él con los ojos chispeantes.

- ¡Soy tu amiga!

- Y Lavender y Hermione, y ellas se mantuvieron al margen – Le reprochó acercándose a ella de forma amenazante.

- Pero yo no podía soportar que Cho te engañase… no podía soportar verte cerca de ella…

Neville se quedó desconcertado con las palabras de Luna y retrocedió unos pasos.

- Me sometiste a la peor humillación de mi vida con esa estúpida idea tuya… No eres mas amiga mía por hacer eso Luna. Estoy seguro que por la cabeza de Hermione ni de Lavender ha pasado un plan tan descabella…

- ¡Porque ninguna de ellas está enamorada de ti… y yo sí!

Aquella inesperada confesión impactó sobre Neville logrando que palideciese al instante. Luna clavaba sus azules ojos en él. Lo había dicho, se había armado de valor y le había confesado que lo amaba… ahora ya no tenía nada que ocultar, sentía como si se liberara su corazón después de haber permanecido preso durante meses.

- No digas nada, déjame que hable yo primera o no podré decir todo lo que deseo… Te amo Neville Longbottom y no preguntes desde cuando porque ni yo misma lo sé. Cuando supe que eras novio de Cho me morí de celos, pero cuando descubrí en la boda de Harry y Ginny que ella te utilizaba para poder estar cerca de Draco, la odié como jamás pensé que podría odiar a nadie… ¿Por qué tenías que irte a vivir con la única persona que jamás lograría amarte?... Si hubiese sido con otra, con alguien que te amase de verdad, yo me habría apartado de tu camino y te habría dejado ser feliz. Pero me parecía tan injusto que ella sin merecerlo disfrutase de lo que yo más anhelaba en la vida. Por eso hice aquello. Ciega quizás por las ganas de verte lejos de ella, no sopesé los problemas que podría traer mi absurdo plan y puse en peligro la relación de dos de mis mejores amigos. Hice eso porque te amo, pero no tengo intención que cambies tus sentimientos hacia mí, soy realista Neville y sé que tú aun la amas – El muchacho hacía largo rato que notaba como la sangre no circulaba por su cuerpo, debió congelársele en algún momento de la conversación – Tengo que hacer caso a tu sabia abuela y olvidarme de ti… buscar a alguien que me valore de verdad. Pero antes de eso voy a hacer algo que llevo deseando desde hace mucho tiempo.

La muchacha interrumpió su monólogo y se acercó a él. Pasó una de sus delgadas manos por detrás de su nuca y lo aproximó hacia ella. Neville seguía petrificado pero no pudo más que cerrar los ojos cuando notó como los cálidos labios de Luna acariciaban los suyos. Aquel beso sabía a vainilla como su perfume… Sintió expandirse su corazón dentro de su pecho, mientras el dulce aliento de la joven lo envolvía cada vez mas y la sangre comenzó a deshelarse de sus venas haciendo que se coloreasen sus mejillas. Luna separó lentamente sus labios de los de él y lo miró fijamente con una sonrisa.

- No quise evitarlo – Dijo, y dándose media vuelta salió del apartamento, dejando a Neville envuelto en una gran confusión.

El fin de semana se hizo eterno para Harry Potter, jamás había deseado con tanto anhelo que llegase el lunes para incorporarse al bufete. Nervioso e impaciente golpeaba la punta del lápiz contra el escritorio sin apartar la vista de la puerta de entrada a las oficinas. Esperaba el momento en que pudiese ver como asomaba por ella la cabellera anaranjada de su amigo. Le dolía la cabeza intentando encontrar una explicación lógica a la forma cobarde en que Ron había abandonado a Julie y a Hermione, pero no conseguía sacar nada en claro. Quería confiar en él, deseaba con todo su corazón hacerlo, y le resultaba difícil creer que los hubiese engañado a todos. Lavender lo observaba con detenimiento sentada a su lado y se desesperaba oyéndolo resoplar constantemente.

- Harry… ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada.

- ¿Has discutido con Ginny?

Harry era la persona más paciente que conocía y nunca lo había visto tan nervioso, una regañina con Ginny era lo único que se lo podía pasar por la imaginación para justificar el mal carácter de su amigo. Harry la miró con desesperación, en el tiempo que conocía a Lavender había aprendido que era muy buena chica, pero tenía la boca tan grande como el Cañón del Colorado y si le contaba aquello que realmente le preocupaba, ella misma se empeñaría en hablar con Ron en cuanto éste pusiese un pie en las oficinas y aquello terminaría en una gran discusión, así que optó por mentirle.

- Sí, discutimos… por una estupidez.

- No puedo imaginarme una disputa entre vosotros – Comentó la rubia rodando los ojos.

Harry ignoró el comentario de la muchacha y siguió observando la puerta.

- ¡Potter!

El joven se giró hacia la voz que lo había llamado y resultó ser de Dean Thomas.

- Ollivander quiere verte en su despacho ahora.

- ¡¿Ahora?! – Gritó Harry.

Lavender se sorprendió con la reacción de su amigo y pensó que la bronca con Ginny debía haber sido muy gorda para que Harry perdiese los nervios de aquella forma.

- Sí, eso me ha dicho… Y esto es para ti Lavender – Continuó Dean (que parecía no haberle afectado el grito de Harry), y le entregó a la joven una carpeta con documentos – Ollivander dice que le hagas fotocopias a todo esto y que te reúnas con Harry y con él en el despacho a la mayor brevedad.

- Oh Dean… ¿Crees que va a regañarnos por algo? – Preguntó la rubia llevándose la mano al pecho.

- No, no lo creo. Estaba de muy buen humor.

Lavender resopló aliviada y agarrando la carpeta que Dean le ofrecía dijo mirando a su compañero que parecía abducido.

- Vamos Harry, espabila… No hagas esperar al jefe – Y caminó presurosa hacia la máquina fotocopiadora.

Harry emitió algo parecido a un gruñido y se levantó de su mesa con desgana, lamentándose de su mala suerte. Ron estaba a punto de llegar y él tendría que reunirse con Ollivander. Deseando que aquella inoportuna reunión no durase demasiado tiempo, se encaminó al despacho de su jefe. Nada mas entrar en él, Ron apareció en la oficina junto a Pansy. La muchacha sonreía y ambos parecían mantener una animada conversación. La fotocopiadora quedaba muy cerca de la mesa del pelirrojo, así que Lavender los vio enseguida. _'Debes confiar en su palabra'_Se repetía constantemente cada vez que le asaltaba la idea de que había algo mas entre Ron y aquella chica, pero en aquella ocasión se quedó de piedra cuando vio como el pelirrojo retiraba caballerosamente la silla para que su compañera se sentase en ella. Los ojos verdes de Lavender se abrieron de par en par, y Ron lo sabía, era conciente que ella los estaba observando, como siempre… y sabía que los iba a escuchar…

- ¿Dónde te apetece almorzar Pansy?

- Creo que podríamos hacerlo en casa, sobró mucha comida de la cena de anoche – Contestó ella mientras comenzaba a sacar documentos de su maletín - Te fuiste a la cama sin probar bocado.

Lavender abrió mucho mas los ojos _'¿Anoche?... ¿Cena?... ¡¿Cama?!'_. Olvidó por completo las fotocopias y puso toda su atención en aquella conversación. Ron lo notó.

- Es buena idea, anoche estaba cansado por eso no cené, pero tengo que admitir que lo que cocinaste olía de maravilla – El pelirrojo puso mucho énfasis en sus palabras.

- Gracias Ron, eres un amor. Lo dices para halagarme porque me consta que soy pésima cocinera – Hizo una pausa y suspiró – Aun no sé si alegrarme que vivas conmigo, intuyo que esa decisión me traerá problemas con Hermione – Admitió Pansy comenzando a teclear.

- No te preocupes por ella. Yo quise vivir en tu apartamento y no me arrepiento. Es lo que necesitaba, tú eres la única persona con la que puedo estar en este momento.

Oír aquello fue el colmo y Lavender abrió la boca desmesuradamente…_'¿Qué estaba diciendo aquel idiota?'_… Lavender cerró los ojos con fuerza _'Confía en él, confía en él'… '¡Al diablo!'_... ¿Cómo iba a confiar después de lo que había escuchado? Se había quedado helada y su mente se debatía entre acercarse a él y después de reprocharle mil cosas partirle directamente la cara, o regresar junto a la fotocopiadora y analizar fríamente si había malinterpretado esas palabras. Ron intuía que Lavender debía estar echando humo por las orejas, y temía mirarla porque conocía su impulsivo carácter y podía montarle una escenita allí mismo. Rogaba en silencio para que su amiga se guardase esa información y se la diese a la única persona que le interesaba que lo supiese… Hermione.

- ¡Lavender!... ¡¿Qué haces ahí parada?!... Ollivander está esperando las dichosas fotocopias – Vocifero Harry que se veía sumamente alterado.

Entonces sus verdes ojos divisaron a Ron, que era el único de todos sus compañeros que no se había volteado para ver quien era el que profería esos gritos. Harry tomó aire y caminó a grandes zancadas hacia su amigo tocándolo en el hombro cuando hubo llegado a él. Ron se giró entonces, y fijo en los verdes y chispeantes ojos de su amigo, su mirada azul y aparentemente tranquila.

- ¿Qué quieres Harry? – Inquirió con frialdad.

- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar – Espetó el moreno entrecerrando los ojos.

- No hay nada de lo que tenga que hablar contigo.

- Por supuesto que lo hay… Hermione está sufriendo y yo quiero saber porqué.

- Eso Harry, no es asunto tuyo – Atajó Ron notando como dejaba de latirle el corazón.

Harry frunció los labios y apretó los puños conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo. Jamás había estado tan enfadado. Lavender, que lo había escuchado todo, apareció por detrás de él con la fotocopias bajo el brazo y dijo secamente.

- Vamos Harry, no merece la pena.

El corazón de Ron se volvió a resquebrajar una vez más al ver la rabia contenida en los ojos de su mejor amigo y en las frías palabras de su ex novia. Harry optó por hacer caso a Lavender y se alejó del pelirrojo caminando junto a ella hacia el despacho de su jefe. Justo antes de entrar, la muchacha lo detuvo por un brazo y preguntó.

- ¿Es Ron el motivo por el cual estás tan irascible verdad?

- Sí Lav… No sé que le pasa, pero anoche abandonó la mansión dejando una ridícula y absurda carta a Julie y de paso rompió también con Hermione, sin dar la cara. Ni una explicación y sin motivo aparente.

- Oh Harry, creo que yo acabo de descubrir el motivo – El muchacho abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido. Lavender continuó – He escuchado una conversación entre Ron y Pansy… están viviendo juntos Harry… creo que Ron a dejado a Hermione por esa chica.

- ¡Brown! ¡Potter! ¡¿Dónde demonios os habéis metido?! – Vociferó Ollivander desde el despacho.

Los dos jóvenes dieron un respingo y Harry le susurró a su compañera antes de entrar.

- Después de la reunión quiero que me lo cuentes todo… voy a hablar con Ron y si lo que dices es cierto tendrá que dar muchas explicaciones.

Haberle confesado a Neville que lo amaba liberó una enorme carga en el corazón de Luna, y a pesar de no creer todavía que se hubiese atrevido a hacerlo, la joven se sentía feliz. Ahora ya no tenía nada que ocultar, podía volver a ser ella misma. Lo más embarazoso iba a ser cuando volviese a verlo otra vez. No le dejó reaccionar, se fue sin mas… ¿Qué habría pensado Neville de su declaración?... ¿Le habría gustado el beso? Luna prefería no pensar en ello, porque ya le había dado demasiadas vueltas al asunto durante todo el fin de semana. Ahora que estaba mejor de ánimo, y tras enterarse de lo sucedido entre Ron y Hermione, había decidido volver a la oficina y de paso dejar que su afectada socia se tomase unos días libres. Hermione había caído en una depresión por no entender que motivos había llevado a su novio a abandonarla. Ginny y Harry le habían ofrecido su casa para pasar el tiempo que considerase necesario. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dejarla sola, por ello Hermione llevaba todo el fin de semana alojada en casa de lo Potter. La muchacha estaba muy nerviosa esperando noticias de Ron y eso, sumado a su deplorable estado de ánimo dificultaría mucho su concentración en la empresa, por ello Luna iba a encargarse de todo ella sola hasta ver como iban transcurriendo las cosas.  
Caminaba buscando un buen restaurante donde saciar su apetito con los pensamientos repartidos entre Neville y Hermione, cuando de pronto se detuvo ante un hermoso edificio que parecía una enorme caja de cristal. Le pareció ver a alguien conocido en su interior, y así era, porque la ex novia de Neville empujó la gran puerta de cristal opaco de la galería de Krum y se encontró de bruces con los sorprendidos ojos de Luna.

- ¿Qué te ha sucedido? – Inquirió la rubia al ver el rostro amoratado de Cho.

- Tuve un accidente.

- ¿Cuándo sucedió eso? – Preguntó de nuevo con una horrible sospecha rondándole la cabeza.

- Que importa ya, no estoy muerta… fallé – Contestó Cho clavando la mirada en el suelo.

- ¡Oh cielo santo!... No puedo creer que lo hicieses… me alegro que fallaras – Dijo sinceramente al verificar su sospecha.

- Yo también – Añadió Cho con una leve sonrisa.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo entre las dos mujeres. Luna miraba a un lado y a otro inquieta, deseando formularle una pregunta, y al final no pudo más y lo hizo.

- ¿Has visto a Neville?

- Sí, el día que fui a recoger mis cosas a su apartamento. Nuestra despedida no fue muy amigable, prácticamente me echó de su casa. Pero sinceramente yo en su situación hubiese reaccionado aun peor – Admitió con una leve sonrisa.

- Emma volvió a casa – Comentó Luna para dejar el tema Neville a un lado ahora que ya sabia lo que le interesaba – Ron apareció un día con ella de la mano.

- ¡Oh Dios mío!... eso es… me alegro mucho, ¿Se encuentra bien? – Exclamó Cho llevándose la mano al pecho entusiasmada.

- Perfectamente.

Cho suspiró aliviada, pero enseguida su rostro se tornó serio y dijo.

- Quiero que sepas que no voy a acercarme mas a Draco, no voy a volver a ser un obstáculo entre Lavender y él.

- Gracias, pero ya es demasiado tarde Cho – Añadió Luna apretando los labios de frustración – Ellos han roto.

La culpa se reflejó en el semblante de Cho, y Luna miró al suelo sintiendo que compartía parte de esa culpa.

- No pasó nada, nunca pasó nada entre él y yo… Draco siempre le fue fiel… ¿No le creyó?

- Sí, le creyó, pero la angustia de poder perderlo durante tantos años, mermaron su confianza en él y ahora…

- ¡Yo podría hablar con ella! Explicarle la infinidad de veces que me rechazó – Decía la joven notando como aumentaba aun mas su sensación de culpa.

- No Cho, eso está mas allá de nuestros límites. Es algo que solo ellos deben solucionar. Déjalo estar, y el tiempo dirá – Cho asintió no muy convencida, Luna le puso una mano en el hombro y preguntó - ¿Y tú como estás?

- Tranquila – Respondió sonriendo – Intentando rehacer mi vida sin Draco, será como volver a nacer.

- Me alegro por ti… ¿Tienes hambre?

Cho se sorprendió con la pregunta de Luna y la miró con desconcierto.

- Un poco.

- Yo mucha… iba a almorzar ¿Me acompañas?

- ¡Oh! – Su desconcierto aumentó - ¿De veras?... Sí, claro… por supuesto.

Luna sonrió y pasó por delante de ella comenzando a andar. Cho, sin salir aun de su asombro pero con una sensación muy agradable en el corazón, se quedó un poco rezagada hasta que finalmente se decidió a alcanzarla y caminó junto a ella en silencio.

- No puedo creer lo que me has contado ¿Estás segura que escuchaste bien Lavender? – Preguntaba Harry mientras sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo para entrar en su casa.

- Absolutamente. Siempre lo sospeché, pero la conversación entre ellos en la oficina han disipado mis dudas. Ron ha dejado a Hermione por Pansy – Sentenció la joven.

Harry resopló con fuerza y su pulso tembló mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura. Se resistía a creer que su amigo, su mejor amigo, fuese capaz de hacer algo tan cruel.

- Hermione debe saberlo – Propuso Lavender – La duda la está matando.

- La verdad la matará también, pero tienes razón y ella tiene derecho a saberlo.

Cuando llegaron al salón, Ginny y Hermione lo esperaban sentadas a la mesa. La muchacha parecía un cadáver, pálida, triste y ojerosa, y con el cabello mas desordenado de lo habitual. A Lavender se le partió el alma encontrársela en aquel estado. Nada mas ver a Harry, Hermione se puso en pie de golpe y se acercó precipitadamente a él.

- ¿Lo viste? – Preguntó con los ojos desorbitados.

- Sí.

Hermione suspiró esperanzada.

- ¿Hablaste con él?

- No pude.

- ¿¡Que!? – Toda esperanza se esfumó de golpe, parecía a punto de desmayarse.

- Tuvimos una reunión con Ollivander que duró mas de lo que esperaba y cuando salimos, Ron ya se había ido a almorzar – Harry hizo una pausa meditando si merecía la pena que Hermione supiese la verdad, finalmente optó por decírselo – Lavender oyó una conversación entre él y Pansy bastante esclarecedora.

Hermione desvío sus desquiciados ojos hacia su amiga esperando que ésta le relatase lo que había oído.

- Hermione… será mejor que tomes asiento antes de escuchar lo que voy a decirte.

Ginny, que hasta ese instante había continuado sentada y en silencio, palideció intuyendo que no eran buenas noticias. Se puso en pie y se acercó a Hermione sujetándola del brazo mientras ésta con cara de terror obedecía a Lavender y se sentaba.

- ¡Oh Dios mío, esto es muy difícil!... Sé donde está viviendo Ron…

- ¡Por el amor de Dios Lavender, dilo de una maldita vez! – Vociferó Ginny presa de la impaciencia y los nervios.

- Ron está viviendo en el apartamento de Pansy. Ellos están juntos.

Todas las miradas se clavaron en Hermione, que dentro de su agonía luchaba intentando asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar de labios de su amiga.

* * *

**Todo va despacio, siento haceros sufrir sobre todo a ti Riswe, espero que a pesar de todo te haya gustado... besos.**


	25. El beso

**25. El beso**

Un silencio denso y rotundo se había apoderado de la casa de los Potter. Nadie hablaba y casi ni se atrevían a respirar, todos fijaban la vista en Hermione que realmente parecía haber perdido toda noción de la realidad. Ron no podía hacer algo tan horrible, Lavender debía haber oído mal la conversación. Él no estaba viviendo con Pansy eso era una mentira, una burda y cruel mentira…

- ¡No lo creo! – Exclamó de pronto haciendo que el corazón de todos los demás se detuviera – No es posible… Tengo que comprobarlo.

La muchacha se puso en pie decidida, pero le fallaban las fuerzas y se tambaleó peligrosamente.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Ginny angustiada.

- Voy a casa de esa chica, quiero saber si Ron está allí.

- Eso no es buena idea… Te harás daño si descubres que es así – Le previno Harry.

- ¡Oh Harry!... ¿Crees que el no cerciorarme de la verdad no me hace daño? Tengo que comprobarlo o me volveré loca… todo debe ser una confusión, una maldita confusión, estoy segura… - Añadió y una leve sonrisa de esperanza curvó sus labios.

- En serio Hermione, insisto en que no es buena idea.

- ¡Oh maldita sea Harry, déjame en paz!... ¡Necesito que Ron me diga a la cara que ya no me ama! – Gritó ante la atónita mirada de todos. Nunca la habían visto tan fuera de sí como en aquel momento.

Hermione comenzó a caminar decidida hacia la salida.

- Espera Hermione voy contigo.

- No Harry, tú no… Si Ron está allí y me dice o hace algo que me haga sufrir, sé que te caerás a golpes con él y no quiero que os hagáis daño.

- Pero no vamos a dejar que vayas sola – Exclamó Ginny mirándola con los ojos desorbitados.

- Puedo hacerlo…

- ¡NO! – Gritó la pelirroja.

Hermione resopló, se pasó la mano por su espesa cabellera castaña y entonces reparó en Lavender.

- Ella me acompañará – Dijo señalándola con un dedo – A fin de cuentas fue quién escuchó la conversación.

Lavender sintió y Hermione se puso su abrigo abandonando la casa sin despedirse de sus amigos.

- Lavender, diga lo que diga esa terca, no la dejes sola bajo ningún concepto – Le advirtió Ginny.

Luna nunca supo que fue aquello que la impulso a proponerle a Cho la invitación a almorzar, pero lo cierto era que no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Aunque la conversación no había sido muy fluida, pudo comprobar que aquella muchacha, que siempre le pareció fría y sin escrúpulos, resultaba ser mas sensible de lo que ella pensaba y que su aparente dureza era simplemente una coraza. Ahora que la joven había decidido apartar para siempre a Draco de su mente y de su corazón, Cho comenzaba a mostrarse tal y como era en realidad, y si aquella era la forma dulce en la que había tratado siempre a Neville, entendía porque su amigo se había enamorado de ella. La despedida a las puertas del restaurante fue más amigable de lo que jamás pensó que podría ser y pudo notar en el rostro de Cho, que a ella le había agradado aquel momento de confidencias y almuerzo de la misma forma que a Luna. Así pues, con el corazón liberado y los ánimos bien altos, Luna se encaminó nuevamente hacia la empresa dispuesta a seguir enfrentando el duro día con una sonrisa.

- Tiene una visita. Lleva largo rato esperándola en su despacho – Le indicó Alice nada más poner un pie en la oficina.

- ¿Quién es?

- El Señor Longbottom Junior.

Luna sintió como toda la comida del almuerzo se revolvió violentamente en su estómago y su piel se tornó de un tono amarillento que sorprendió a Alice.

- ¿Se encuentra bien Señorita Lovegood?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Neville esperando en mi despacho?

- Casi dos horas, prácticamente llegó unos minutos después de que usted se marchase.

Luna se sintió sofocada, parecía que Neville estaba realmente interesado en hablar con ella, sino porque esperar tanto tiempo… La joven no hizo mas preguntas a su secretaria, y con el corazón en un puño entró en su despacho.  
Neville se encontraba sentado, prácticamente recostado en el sillón de piel marrón de Luna. Al verla entrar se incorporó poniéndose en pie de un salto.

- Buenas tardes Neville – Saludó la muchacha intentando que su ansiedad no se notase demasiado.

- Hola Luna.

- Mi secretaria me ha dicho que llevas mucho esperándome, lo lamento… me entretuve demasiado durante el almuerzo, digamos que con una vieja amiga – Luna procuraba no mirarlo, porque entonces podía cometer la locura de volver a lanzarse a su cuello nuevamente.

Neville parecía querer decirle muchas cosas, pero por su boca solo emitía resoplidos mientras caminaba de un lado a otro pasándose la mano por el cabello. Tenía claro el motivo por el cual había ido a visitarla, pero le costaba mucho abordar el tema.

- Yo… El otro día cuando tú… - Se decidió al fin torpemente a iniciar la conversación – Luna, el motivo de esta visita es… es… ¡Cielos!... ¿Es cierto lo que me confesaste el otro día?

Luna cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza los labios, un fin de semana, solo habían pasado dos días desde aquella confesión en el apartamento del muchacho. Jamás pensó que volverían a verse tan pronto, aun no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a él después de lo que le dijo. El muchacho viendo que su amiga no emitía respuesta alguna y hacía muecas extrañas con la cara, insistió de nuevo.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que dijiste?... Quiero decir, tal vez estás confundida, en serio, me cuesta creer que tú me… me…

- ¿Te ame? – Luna habló al fin.

A Neville se le encendieron las mejillas y asintió con la cabeza.

- Nunca he estado tan segura de algo en mi vida Neville – Contestó con rotundidad.

- ¿Y qué pretendes que te diga yo ahora? – Inquirió el joven con desesperación.

- Nada, solo me interesa saber que has comprendido el motivo que me impulso a hacer aquello… No esta justificado, pero necesitaba que te dieras cuenta de la verdad de una vez por todas.

Neville resopló con fuerza e inesperadamente golpeó con rabia la mesa de caoba con el puño cerrado.

- ¡Maldita sea Luna! – Gritó.

La joven dio un respingo y retrocedió unos pasos.

- ¿Por qué has esperado tanto para decírmelo?

Luna notó como le ardían las mejillas y los ojos se le encendían de rabia, anduvo hacia él los mismos pasos que segundos antes había retrocedido y encarándolo mientras se apoyaba sobre las puntas de sus pies, le preguntó con la mirada clavada en los ojos de su amigo.

- ¿Hubiese cambiado algo habértelo confesado antes Neville?

- No lo sé…

Luna rió socarronamente.

- Yo creo que no, tú jamás habrías abandonado a Cho por mí… se supone que estabas enamorado de ella...

Luna continuó reprochándole cosas y mientras hablaba, ponía tanto énfasis en sus palabras que movía descontroladamente la cabeza de arriba abajo y de un lado a otro dejando que su cabello ondease a cada movimiento liberando el perfume que contenía. El corazón de Neville latía cada vez con mas violencia y el aroma de Luna envolvía todos sus sentidos. Ya había notado esa sensación en varias ocasiones, y nunca le había dado importancia… Recordó entonces, mientras Luna seguía hablando y haciendo aspavientos sin que él la escuchase, el día de la boda de sus amigos, cuando bailó con Fred (el hermano de Ginny). Entonces pensó que la punzada que sintió en el estomago se debía a su afán de comer hasta reventar, pero lo verdaderamente cierto es que no le gustó ver como la mano de aquel tipo rozaba la delgada cintura de la chica. Tenía que reconocer que Luna nunca le había sido indiferente, y cuando ella decidió que no iría a la universidad se sintió solo, vació, como si le hubiesen arrancado la mitad de sí mismo. Pero Cho apareció de pronto para llenar ese vació. Él mas que nadie era conciente que durante años había disimulado la extraña atracción que parecía sentir por Luna, porque no quería dejar de verla como a una amiga, una hermana, y ahora… ahora ella le confesaba que lo amaba y él…

- Me confundiste Luna… - Exclamó él de repente haciendo callar de golpe a la muchacha. El rostro de Luna se tensó – Tu beso me confundió… Aun no estoy preparado para esto.

- Neville, yo solo te confesé lo que siento porque necesitaba hacerlo, pero eso no te compromete a nada. No puedo cambiar lo que sientes por mí y nunca fue esa mi intención al besarte… no pretendo que te rindas a mis pies, me conformo que con sigamos siendo amigos aunque ahora nos cueste volver a tener la misma confianza que antes.

Mientras decía eso, la muchacha se había ido separando paulatinamente de él pero su aroma continuó rondando las fosas nasales de Neville.

- Luna, a pesar de todo, tú y yo siempre seremos amigos, pero necesito tiempo para aclarar mis ideas – Afirmó él.

La muchacha sonrió levemente, aquellas palabras de Neville eran suficientes para recuperar parte de su felicidad.

Se estaba haciendo tarde, Pansy hacía rato que había bajado al supermercado a comprar pan y verduras. Ron nunca había podido entender ese afán de las mujeres de acompañar cualquier tipo de comida con una ensalada… ¿Por qué se demoraba tanto? Miró su reloj, apenas quedaba una hora para regresar nuevamente al bufete y aun no habían almorzado. Embutido en el delantal de Pansy, el pelirrojo seguía removiendo de vez en cuando la el guiso de carne de ternera para evitar que se quemase. En realidad no tenía mucho apetito, después de haber comprobado esa misma mañana el resentimiento con que Harry podía llegar a mirarlo. Su mejor amigo le había juzgado y condenado sin concederle el beneficio de la duda. Ron hubiese deseado poder contárselo todo, pero no debía hacerlo y esperaba que Harry no volviese a insistir en hablar del tema con él porque no deseaba mentirle. Oyó como alguien golpeó la puerta de entrada, extrañado de que pudiese ser Pansy que tal vez hubiese olvidado sus llaves, dejó de remover la carne sin apartarla del fuego y se apresuró a abrir la puerta, mientras decía.

- No puedo creer que hayas olvidado las llav… ¡Hermione!

Efectivamente allí estaba ella, detrás de la puerta, junto a Lavender. Con el rostro desencajado por la desagradable sorpresa de confirmar sus sospechas, los ojos tristes e hinchados y la piel tan pálida que parecía enferma… Y allí estaba él como Hermione tanto había temido, con una cuchara de palo en una mano y enfundado en el delantal de otra mujer. Ron notó como la sensación de culpa le hacía explotar el corazón, aun así sacó fuerzas de donde no había y mostrándose frío e indiferente al dolor de la chica, dijo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- No Ron – Contestó ella con voz temblorosa y débil – Esa no es la pregunta correcta, la pregunta mas lógica es ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

- Yo vivo aquí.

Hermione cerró los ojos y por un momento parecía que iba a perder el equilibrio, pero se mantuvo en pie. Su dignidad era su único sostén. Lavender a su lado, apretaba los dientes con fuerza deseando hacer volar todas la pecas del rostro de su amigo de un buen bofetón. Le había mentido, se había reído de ella cuando le dijo que confiase en él, que amaba a Hermione y que no había nadie mas… y ella le creyó, a pesar de que siempre sospechó de Pansy.

- Quiero que me expliques que está pasando Ron – Le exigió Hermione.

- No hay nada que explicar…

- ¡Por supuesto que lo hay! – Gritó - ¿Crees que es normal que te desaparezcas durante días de mi vida y luego me encuentre con que has escrito una absurda carta en la que dices que te vas sin motivo aparente y que yo…? – Se detuvo para tomar aire conteniendo las lágrimas, aquellas palabras escritas en la carta le hacían demasiado daño - ¿Cómo fue que escribiste…? ¡Ah sí! Que ya no estoy incluida en tu nueva vida… ¿Sigues pensando que no me debes una explicación?

- Hermione…

- Escúchame bien Ron Weasley, no voy a mover un pie de este apartamento hasta que me digas porque demonios te estás comportando así… ¿Acaso tiene que ver con el regreso de Emma?... ¿Qué paso Ron, que te dijo tu tío, que te obligo ha hacer?

- ¡Nada!... Lo de Emma no tiene que ver en mi decisión, solo fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

- ¡Lavender! – Gritó dirigiéndose a su amiga – Déjanos solos.

- Hermione creo que no es buena idea, además Ginny me recomendó que no te dejase sola bajo ningún concepto – Le replicó la muchacha.

- ¡Al diablo Ginny! – Vociferó Hermione fulminándola con la mirada – Déjanos a solas.

Lavender resopló con fuerza no muy convencida de lo que iba a hacer y retrocediendo unos pasos se sentó en el último peldaño de la escalera que llevaba al apartamento del piso superior. Hermione empujó a Ron por el pecho con rabia hacia dentro del apartamento de Pansy y cerró la puerta con un golpe seco. Hermione estaba fuera de sí, su pecho se agitaba violentamente por la respiración y sus ojos parecían querer salírsele de las órbitas.

- Habla – Le ordenó.

- Hermione, esto te hará sufrir – Dijo él rogando para no tener que llevar a cabo algo mas cruel para hacerla entrar en razón.

- Ya estoy sufriendo…

La desgarradora forma en que la joven lo dijo hizo que el corazón de Ron se encogiese de dolor. El muchacho continuó en silencio, no podía hacerlo, no quería ser cruel con ella… no quería hacerle ver aquello que no era.

- ¡Ron! – Gritó nuevamente - ¡Habla de una maldita vez!

- Está bien tú lo has querido – Dijo sabiendo que Hermione jamás se daría por vencida – Estoy viviendo con Pansy porque es con ella con quien quiero estar.

Hermione retrocedió unos pasos y se apoyó en la pared con una mano para no caer al suelo, se aflojó el nudo de la bufanda al notar como le faltaba el oxígeno. Ron quiso correr a abrazarla, decirle que todo era mentira, que él era un idiota y que solo podía amarla a ella. Pero de pronto recordó las palabras de Bellatrix y dibujo en su mente el cuerpo de Hermione cubierto de sangre, sin vida. Y así fue como continuó con los pies clavados en el suelo mientras observaba con el corazón roto como la mujer a la que amaba con todo el alma se retorcía de sufrimiento por su culpa delante de sus ojos.

- ¿Cómo pasó?

¿Por qué tenia que seguir preguntando?... ¿Por qué insistía en torturarse y de paso torturarlo a él también?... Debía acabar con todo eso pronto.

- No lo sé, al principio la aborrecía, luego comencé a apreciarla y con el tiempo me di cuenta que sentía por ella mas de lo que creía.

- Eres un mentiroso – Sentenció ella volviendo a ponerse erguida aunque sin apartar la mano de la pared – O me mientes ahora, o lo hiciste aquella vez que me dijiste que habías hablado con ella y todo había quedado claro entre vosotros.

- No te miento ahora… - Afirmó aun sabiendo que no era cierto.

Hermione negó con la cabeza con el rostro contraído y los ojos entrecerrados.

- No te creo, demuéstramelo… ¡Demuéstramelo Ron!

Lavender seguía aguardando a su amiga sentada en el escalón y de vez en cuando la oia gritar desde el interior del apartamento. Deseaba entrar y sacarla de allí, pero probablemente Hermione se enfadaría muchísimo con ella si lo hacía. La puerta del ascensor se abrió al compás de un 'clink' y Pansy apareció tras ella cargada de bolsas y con las llaves en la boca. Lavender se puso en pie al verla, la morena la miró sorprendida.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Lavender? – Preguntó haciendo que sus llaves cayesen de su boca al suelo.

Lavender se levanto del escalón y las recogió. De repente se oyó gritos desde el apartamento. Pansy palideció, soltó las bolsas en el suelo y arrancando las llaves de las manos de Lavender exclamó.

- ¡Oh Dios mío!... ¿Hermione está aquí?

Torpemente metió las llaves en la cerradura y abrió la puerta de golpe quedándose helada. Hermione con el rostro cadavérico y sujeta a la pared por una mano para evitar derrumbarse, le lanzó una mirada asesina que le llenó de angustia el corazón. Ron por su parte estaba hundido y parecía temblar con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Pansy entró lentamente pasando por delante de Hermione, Lavender se asomó a la puerta sin apartar la vista de su amiga.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Preguntó Pansy a Ron cuando se situó junto a él.

Hermione rió descontroladamente presa de los nervios.

- Confié en ti, te di una oportunidad aquel día que viniste a mi oficina… Por el bien de Ron dijiste… ¿O fue por tu propio bien?... fui una imbecil.

Pansy no alcanzaba a entender que era lo que Hermione quería decir con aquellas frases y desviaba los ojos de su compañero hacia la chica intermitentemente buscando una respuesta.

- Vete Hermione – Dijo Ron sin levantar la vista del suelo – No te tortures mas.

- ¡No! – Gritó ella moviendo enérgicamente la cabeza de un lado a otro – Aun no me convenciste Ron… dije que me lo demostraras.

- ¿Demostrar qué? – Preguntó Pansy realmente asustada.

- ¡Hazlo!... Ten el coraje suficiente para darme a entender en mi cara que no me amas, utiliza ese coraje que te faltó al abandonarme – Le retó.

Ron elevó la vista del suelo clavando sus azules ojos en los almendrados de ella y en ese momento saltaron chispas.

- Tú lo has querido – Sentenció.

Y sin que Pansy lo sospechara, ni pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo, Ron la agarró por la cintura con una mano atrayéndola hacia él y le pasó la otra por la nuca, entonces la besó, la besó profundamente para que no hubiese dudas de que lo hacía. Pansy estaba helada no podía mover ni uno solo de sus músculos. Lavender se llevó las manos a la boca aturdida y sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Hermione sintió como si le atravesasen el corazón con un puñal y ensartado en él se lo extrajesen del pecho… Era cierto, Ron estaba con ella… Le dijo una vez, 'No puedo vivir sin ti'… le mintió, ahora quería una nueva vida, sin ella. No pudo soportarlo por más tiempo, se soltó de la pared grito con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡TE ODIO RON!

Y salió como alma que lleva el diablo de apartamento. Inmediatamente Ron dejó de besar a Pansy, que aun seguía petrificada y cerró los ojos con la última frase de Hermione resonando en sus oídos. Lavender le lanzó una mirada asesina y negando con la cabeza se alejó veloz al encuentro de su amiga. Ron suspiró aliviado, ya está, lo había hecho… había logrado alejarla de él para siempre, ya no iría a buscarlo mas. Ahora Hermione estaba a salvo. De pronto notó un agudo dolor en la mejilla y se llevó la mano al rostro justo donde había sentido el impacto. Pansy lo fulminaba con la mirada, con la palma de la mano abierta de par en par, temblando y tensa después de haberlo abofeteado.

- ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca mas! – Exclamó.

- No me dio otra opción – Se justificó el pelirrojo.

- No imaginas el daño que acabas de hacerme Ron, no me utilices, no voy a permitirlo… yo no soy el juguete de nadie.

- Lo siento… - Se disculpo él frotándose la mejilla que ya mostraba los cinco dedos de Pansy marcados en ella.

- Tienes suerte que lo que siento por ti es demasiado fuerte, porque sino, a estas horas ya estarías de patitas en la calle… No vuelvas a hacerlo a menos que yo te lo pida.

Y diciendo eso, caminó hacia su habitación encerrándose en ella. Ron se quedó solo, de pie, inmóvil. En solo un momento había hecho sufrir a las dos mujeres que más lo amaban en el mundo. La culpa, y el olor a carne chamuscada hizo que su estómago se revolviese y sintió tantas nauseas que tuvo que salir corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño.

Hermione no permitió que Lavender la llevase nuevamente a casa de Ginny y Harry, quería estar a solas, hundirse en su pena, en su sufrimiento y en su angustia sin testigos. La rubia se resistió un poco al principio, pero viendo que Hermione no parecía entrar en razón, terminó cediendo y la acompañó a su casa, prometiéndole que la llamaría cada cinco minutos para asegurarse que no había cometido ninguna locura. Hermione tras despedirse de una preocupadísima Lavender entró en su casa… estaba muerta en vida, no tenía corazón, Ron se había encargado de arrancárselo con aquel beso, no sentía el alma, y se dejaba llevar solo por la inercia de sus cansados pies. Era una pesadilla, una horrible y cruel pesadilla. Cerró la puerta y caminó un par de pasos más antes de notar que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento. Lizzy que la había oído llegar salió de la cocina para averiguar que tal le había ido todo en estos dos días que llevaba sin verla, pero la escalofriante imagen de Hermione que encontró ante sus ojos, la dejó aterrorizada. Hermione elevó sus tristes y apagados ojos hacia ella dejando escapar incontroladas lágrimas. No hizo falta que le dijese nada, Lizzy pudo ver a través del sufrimiento que mostraban, que nada se había arreglado con el pelirrojo, que incluso parecía haber ido a peor. La doncella comenzó a caminar hacia ella temerosa de que Hermione fuese a desmayarse de un momento a otro, y entonces notó como la joven en un último esfuerzo corrió hacia ella, y la abrazó con desesperación y llorando sin consuelo. Lizzy respondió a ese abrazo sosteniéndola con fuerza, porque Hermione casi no se mantenía en pie.

- Mi mundo se acaba Lizzy… ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? – Susurraba entre sollozos.

- Seguir adelante… Olvidarlo…

Pero Lizzy sabía que aquel consejo no serviría de nada en ese momento

- No me dejes sola, no sé que seré capaz de hacer…

Hermione se aferró con más fuerza al cuerpo de Lizzy y ésta sujetándola por los hombros, y con mucha dificultad, la ayudó a subir a su habitación.

Volver al bufete después de lo que había sucedido apenas una hora antes era lo que menos le apetecía. Pansy no le dirigía la palabra desde el beso, y era conciente que en cuanto pusiese un pie en la oficina Harry, alertado de lo sucedido por Lavender, estaría esperándolo como un buitre para hacerle toda clase de reproches, y su corazón estaba tan desgastado que no podría soportarlo. Pansy ocupó su lugar de trabajo sin siquiera mirarlo, y sin abrir la boca comenzó a teclear en su ordenador. Ron resopló aliviado al notar que ninguno de sus amigos había llegado aun. Comenzó a repasar un documento, pero le ardía la cabeza y no conseguía concentrarse. Dos personas irrumpieron en la oficina, eran Harry y su rubia compañera. Ron evitó mirarlos pero Pansy que también los había visto, resopló malhumorada y se levantó precipitadamente de su mesa caminando hacia el aseo de chicas, dejando al pelirrojo solo ante el peligro. Comenzaba a cansarse de aquella guerra en la que se había visto envuelta sin proponérselo.

- ¡Eres un maldito hijo de pu…!

- ¡Lavender! ¡No! – Gritó Harry antes de que su compañera terminase la horrible frase.

Ron la fulminó con la mirada, aquel insulto era el único que no iba a permitirle a nadie. La muchacha, que se dio cuenta al instante de lo que había estado a punto de decir y de lo que significaba para Ron, se mordió la lengua. Ron apretó los labios con rabia y mantuvo su mirada en ella con los ojos ardiendo de cólera.

- Discúlpala Ron, se dejó llevar por los nervios – La justificó Harry con un tono voz tan frío que ni siquiera parecía que hablaba él.

Lavender no parecía muy arrepentida, pero Ron lo dejó correr, relajó el rostro y desvió nuevamente la mirada hacia el documento que tenía en las manos. Lavender pasó por su lado alzando la nariz y Harry caminó junto a ella.

- Piensa antes lo que dices Lav, ese insulto le habría hecho mucho daño – Le recriminó Harry.

- Se lo merecía – Afirmó la rubia rotundamente.

- Tal vez, pero era cruel… - Harry miró de soslayo el cogote anaranjado de Ron y suspiró – Todo esto me sigue pareciendo tan raro… él no es así.

- O quizás nos ha engañado durante todo este tiempo con su cara de niño bueno y su hermosa sonrisa…

Harry se resistía a creer que Ron fuese un farsante. Él había sido testigo de todo lo que había luchado por Hermione y se negaba a aceptar que Pansy hubiese sido la sustituta de su amiga en el corazón de Ron, y sin que nadie lo notase… Tenía que haber una razón de peso para que hiciese algo así, y esa razón no podía ser Pansy. Aun así Hermione estaba sufriendo, fuese por el motivo que fuese, Ron era el culpable del padecimiento de la muchacha y eso hacia hervir la rabia en su interior hacia su mejor amigo. Con la mente distraída en todo, excepto en el trabajo, Harry pudo ver como Ron se levantaba de su mesa y se encaminaba hacia el aseo de caballeros. Harry miró de soslayo a su compañera, que murmuraba palabras malsonantes por lo bajo mientras tecleaba pulsando los cuadraditos de plástico con mas fuerza de la habitual, y sin decir nada que pudiese alertarla, se puso en pie y anduvo hacia el mismo lugar donde había ido Ron.  
Cuando entró en el aseo, el pelirrojo estaba con las manos apoyadas sobre la encimera de mármol que unía los lavabos y lloraba, respirando con dificultad. Ni siquiera se percató que había alguien más allí aparte de él. Harry se acercó a su amigo, y con toda la rabia y la decepción que albergaba en su corazón, lo golpeó en la mandíbula con el puño cerrado tan fuerte, que Ron dio unos pasos hacia atrás y su labio inferior comenzó a sangrar. El pelirrojo lo miró aterrado, aquel golpe lo había cogido de imprevisto.

- No es por Pansy – Afirmó Harry que se sentía mucho mejor después de haberlo golpeado.

Ron se llevó la mano al labio, y con el gesto desencajado se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas que mojaban su pecoso rostro y se confundían con la sangre.

- No es por Pansy – Insistió Harry - ¿Por qué lo haces Ron?

- Harry déjame solo… Deberías odiarme como todo el mundo, es más fácil así.

- No Ron, no puedo odiarte… sé que estás ocultando algo… ¿Qué es?

- No hagas preguntas… Si te consideras mi amigo no me preguntes mas, por favor – Rogó mirándolo con ojos suplicantes.

- Lo hago precisamente porque soy tu amigo, tu mejor amigo y esto es muy extraño Ron, a mí no vas a engañarme – La voz de Harry sonaba firme y decidida a averiguar la verdad.

Ron cerró los ojos… era Harry, se trataba de él. Podía contárselo, él no iba a decírselo a nadie si se lo pedía… y necesitaba tanto sentir su apoyo, tenerlo a su lado, él también sufría, y Harry lo iba a entender… Pansy lo sabía todo, pero ella no era Harry, no era su mejor amiga.  
Harry se acercó a él, pero esta vez no tenía intención de volver a golpearlo y en vez de eso, colocó la mano sobre el robusto hombro del pelirrojo notando al instante como éste temblaba.

- Quiero ayudarte.

- Hace un momento estabas furioso – Le recordó Ron pasándose los dedos por el labio ensangrentado.

- Te merecías el golpe y lo sabes… ¿Tiene que ver con Emma, verdad? Pansy es una tapadera – Decía mientras cogía un trozo de papel, de esos que usaban para secarse las manos, y haciéndolo una bola, lo sumergió bajo el grifo de agua fría, y lo colocó sobre el labio de su amigo. Ron sintió alivio al notar el frescor rozar su piel.

- Pansy… – Dijo exhalando un suspiro – La he metido en un buen lío. Tuve que hacerlo, tuve que alejarme de ellas si quiero que sigan con vida.

Harry suspiró profundamente, y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa. Su corazón liberó todo el enfado que contenía… sabia que había algo mas, conocía a Ron lo suficiente para saber que jamás hubiese abandonado a Hermione si no era por un buen motivo. Aun así, no se arrepintió de haberlo golpeado.

* * *

**Nuevamente mil gracias Riswe por tu rr, bueno otro capi mas os aseguro que este es el mas cruel que he escrito nunca y el mas dificil, espero que aun asi os haya gustado... besos Riswe nena... **


	26. El 'empujoncito' de Ginny

**26. El _'empujoncito' _****de Ginny**

- No puedo hablar de esto aquí Harry, compréndelo.

- Ven a mi casa y hablamos mientras almorzamos.

Ron negó cabizbajo, su labio había dejado de sangrar y comenzaba a hincharse.

- Ginny estará allí.

- Ginny lo sabrá de todas formas Ron, no tengo secretos para ella.

- ¡Lo ves!, por eso no debo contártelo Harry, lo sabrá demasiada gente – Exclamó el pelirrojo sintiendo como le ardía de dolor la herida.

- ¿Quién mas lo sabe? – Indagó Harry.

- Pansy, por eso vivo en su casa – Se sinceró – Es una buena chica, me está ayudando a sobrellevar esto, aunque yo no me he portado demasiado bien con ella. La besé solo para alejar a Hermione de mí, sin su consentimiento y ahora no me dirige la palabra.

- Esa chica está enamorada de ti ¿verdad? – Preguntó Harry preocupándose por la forma desmesurada en la que se hinchaba el labio de su amigo.

Ron asintió pesadamente.

- No juegues con sus sentimientos Ron, no es justo – Le reprendió.

- No tuve otra alternativa, Hermione me retó… pero no volverá a suceder, Pansy me lo dejó muy claro marcándome sus cinco delicados dedos en la cara de un bofetón.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír más ampliamente de lo que la situación requería, pero el carácter que mostró tener Pansy, le gustó.

- Alejarte de Julie y Hermione fue condición de tu tío para traer a Emma ¿No es cierto?

- Es mucho más complicado Harry, hay más gente implicada en esto… gente con poder – Harry puso el gesto serio, no contaba con eso – Gente que odia a los Dashwood, a Hermione y a mí… Mi tío solo es un mero títere.

- ¿Quiénes son Ron? - Harry se moría de curiosidad, pero también estaba invadido por una sensación de miedo.

- Bellatrix la ex esposa de Matt y… ¡Cielos! No quiero imaginar cuando Draco lo sepa… Lucius Malfoy está metido en esto hasta el cuello.

Harry abrió los ojos espantado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Harry esto no debe saberlo nadie, me vigilan día y noche para ver si cumplo con mi parte del trato. Si la policía se entera, mataran a Hermione. Si vuelvo con ella, acabaran con su vida o con la de Julie o Emma… Mi parte del trato era alejarme de ellas sin dar explicaciones, con la única intención por parte de esa gente de verlas sufrir. Emma debía volver a casa, no tuve elección.

- Ven a casa a cenar – Insistió, Ron resopló – Te obligaron a alejarte de ellas, no de nosotros… no de tus amigos.

Harry tenía razón, no incumplía ningún pacto, solo prometió dejar a Hermione y abandonar la mansión y lo había cumplido, lo que hiciese con su vida después de eso no debía importarles.

- Está bien, iré – Añadió con una leve sonrisa.

Harry suspiró satisfecho y se acercó a él para abrazarlo. Ron se sintió mas reconfortado que nunca, necesitaba ese abrazo… Harry no podía imaginar cuanto lo necesitaba.

- Ginny te curará la herida – Le dijo señalando el labio hinchado y amoratado – Será mejor que salga del aseo yo primero.

Cuando Harry estaba a punto de abandonar el cuarto de baño, Ron lo detuvo por un brazo.

- Lavender debe seguir pensando que me odias Harry.

El joven asintió guiñándole un ojo y salió cerrando la puerta tras él. Justo en ese instante, Pansy abandonaba también el aseo de chicas y se sobresaltó al verlo. La muchacha bajó la vista al suelo, pero Harry le sujeto con dos dedos el mentón y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Gracias por ayudar a mi amigo – Dijo sonriéndole y la besó en la mejilla.

La muchacha dejó ver el sosiego en su rostro y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Julie seguía sentada en el comedor, hacía más de una hora que todos se habían levantado de la mesa, sin embargo ella seguía allí, sin moverse, con la mente en otro lugar, en una persona… Notó que alguien entraba y cambió su expresión de tristeza por una de fingida tranquilidad, pero pronto recuperó su semblante apesadumbrado al saber que no tenía que disimular nada con la persona que había entrado.

- ¿Necesita algo Lady Dashwood?

- Nada Ponmona gracias, y llámame Julie, te lo he dicho muchas veces… Pensé que eras Minerva.

- La Señora Mcgonagall está acostada, no se encuentra muy bien – Aclaró el ama de llaves.

- Me preocupa mucho su salud, últimamente la he notado demasiado cansada.

- Tienes razón, Minerva ser resiente mucho… ¿Y como estás… tú? - Julie sonrió al ver como Ponmona hacía esfuerzos por tutearla – Mi experiencia me ha enseñado a observar todo lo que ocurre a mi alrededor e intuyo que la marcha de Ron no es como Minerva me ha dicho.

- Así es, Ron nos ha dejado, y no sabemos el porqué… Minerva no debe saberlo, por ahora tiene que seguir pensando que está de viaje.

- Y así será.

- Me alegro que este aquí Ponmona, Snape hizo la mejor elección.

El ama de llaves sonrió halagada y luego se marchó. Julie suspiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y Ron volvió a su mente…

- ¿Por qué demonios te fuiste… a donde fuiste?

La indignación de Ginny Potter fue mayúscula cuando Harry la llamó para comunicarle que había invitado a Ron a cenar, por supuesto que ella se negó en rotundo después de lo que el pelirrojo había hecho. Aun así Harry, por primera vez en su vida, llevó la contraria a su esposa y a las seis y media de la tarde, apareció en su casa acompañado de su pelirrojo amigo. Los ojos color chocolate de Ginny se volvieron tan rojos o más incluso que su cabello cuando los vio entrar en el salón.

- ¿Qué significa esto Harry?... Creo que ya lo habíamos hablado.

- No Ginny, tú hablaste… Siéntate, porque Ron y yo tenemos algo que contarte.

La muchacha frunció los labios y se cruzó de brazos tan enojada que parecía a punto de dar una pataleta de niña pequeña. Harry comenzó a relatarle lo sucedido desde el regreso de Emma a la mansión, y cuando el semblante de la joven comenzó a relajarse, Ron continuó con el resto de la historia.

- ¡Oh Dios mío!... Esto es espantoso – Exclamó la pelirroja - ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Nada, todo está como debe – Admitió Ron.

- Me gustaría ayudarte…

- Ya lo haces Ginny, los dos lo hacéis… Hace unas horas me sentía triste y solo, ahora solo me siento triste… - Sonrió.

- No voy a soportar la angustia de ver a Hermione sufrir y no poder contarle la verdad… casi hubiese preferido seguir creyendo que eres un idiota Ron. No podré mirarla a la cara sin que se note lo que sé.

- Pero debes hacerlo… Si Hermione se entera de todo, querrá volver a verme, incluso a escondidas y eso la hará ponerse en peligro… no voy a exponerla a eso y tú tampoco.

Ginny asintió muy a su pesar, pero comprendiendo los motivos que su amigo tenía para cometer esa atrocidad.

- Será mejor que vaya a la cocina y ayude a Florence con la cena, así me mantengo ocupada y no pienso… - Dijo la pelirroja dejando a los dos hombres en el salón observándola mientras desaparecía.

Los días pasaban lentos y el frío del invierno iba marchándose poco a poco. Las nevadas eran escasas o casi inexistentes y la lluvia había vuelto a ser la protagonista en la ciudad. Aquel era año bisiesto y por ello, Ron tuvo que esperar un día mas para su cumpleaños. Cumplía veinticuatro años, y era la segunda vez en su vida que iba a celebrarlo lejos de Hermione desde que la conoció. Pansy le había preparado un pastel con sus velitas y todo, se había esmerado mucho intentando preparar, según las instrucciones del pelirrojo, el pastel de chocolate de Minerva. La muchacha había pasado casi todo el día metida en la cocina y terminó embadurnada de cacao y harina. Cuando le mostró su obra de repostería a Ron, éste hizo una extraña mueca con la cara. Aquel pastel no se parecía en absoluto al de Minerva, ni resultaba tan apetecible.

- Gracias – Dijo, no muy convencido.

- Lo sé, es horrible… no estoy hecha para la repostería – Admitió con una media sonrisa – Espero que su sabor sea mejor que su aspecto.

Después del _'famoso'_ beso, Pansy no le dirigió la palabra a Ron durante dos semanas, pero la convivencia resultaba algo insostenible tratando de evitarlo todo el tiempo, así que una buena mañana, mientras Ron untaba de mermelada una crujiente tostada, la muchacha entró en la cocina y dijo casi murmurando… 'Buenos días Ron'. A partir de ese día, el silencio se esfumó entre ambos.  
La tarta resultó que estaba deliciosa, o al menos eso opinaron Ron y sus invitados, Harry y Ginny. Compartir con ellos ese día era lo único que reconfortaba el atormentado corazón del pelirrojo… Cuando Ron sopló las velas, Ginny le obligó a pedir un deseo, el muchacho suspiró y sonrió. Luego de un soplido apagó las veinticuatro velas que adornaban la tarta.

- Estoy segura que se cumplirá Ron, ya lo verás – Le dijo Ginny dulcemente mientras se acercaba a él y lo besaba en la mejilla.

A pesar de tener su tarta preferida, a sus mejores amigos y la mesa cubierta de regalos, el cumpleaños de Ron fue todo menos feliz. Porque si las circunstancias hubiesen sido otras, en ese instante la tarta la habría hecho con todo el amor del mundo Minerva, sus amigos no hubiesen sido solo Harry y Ginny, y además de ellos estaría su familia, el mejor regalo habría sido la sonrisa de Emma y el beso hubiese venido de los labios de Hermione, y no de los de Ginny. Pero lamentarse por lo que podía haber sido y no fue solo lo torturaba más, y con una sonrisa de felicidad fingida que no engañaba a nadie, terminó de pasar la velada.

En la Mansión Dashwood, el ambiente tampoco era muy festivo. Julie había estado irascible durante todo el día. Saber que era el día del vigésimo cuarto cumpleaños de Ron y no poder estar a su lado, la martirizaba. Amaba a ese chico como a un hijo propio, pero Ron ya era adulto y dueño de sus propias decisiones y, aunque en absoluto estaba de acuerdo con ellas y seguía muy dolida, debía aceptarlo. A todo esto se añadía su preocupación por Minerva, la anciana no había vuelto a sufrir ninguna otra crisis pero su salud había mermado considerablemente en los últimos meses. Estaba cada día más agotada y en ocasiones casi no tenía fuerzas para levantarse de la cama, trataba de disimularlo, pero hasta sus ojos habían perdido la luz que siempre reflejaban. Por todo aquello, Julie no lograba ser plenamente feliz a pesar de tener a Emma nuevamente correteando por la casa.

Para Hermione aquel día había sido mucho peor. Enfundada en su pijama, envuelta en una manta y con el televisor encendido sin ver ni escuchar nada, se consumía en su tristeza pensando en Ron. A su lado, un regalito envuelto en un papel dorado con un lazo azul y el nombre de Ron escrito dentro de una tarjetita con forma de corazón. Era su regalo, el que debía haberle dado por su cumpleaños. Lo compró para entregárselo el día de Navidad, pero se arrepintió luego y decidió guardarlo para ese día, y ahora estaba allí, sin desenvolver… Hermione lo miró de soslayo, lo cogió y suspiro. La rabia que había sentido por él después de presenciar aquel fatídico beso ya no existía y había ido dejando paso a una tristeza infinita por no poder estar junto a él nunca más. Lentamente comenzó a desenvolver el papel del regalito dejando al descubierto una pequeña cajita que contenía dos alianzas, una diminuta con un R marcada en su interior, y otra de mayor tamaño con una H. Era algo simbólico, lo compró para demostrarle que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida junto a él y que ya estaba preparada para vivir juntos.

- Debí dárselo como regalo de Navidad – Se lamentó – Ahora ya es demasiado tarde.

Sacó los anillos de la cajita y los contempló durante largo rato, luego cerró la mano con ellos dentro, y se la llevó al pecho apretándolo fuertemente.

- Feliz cumpleaños Ron… - susurró y lágrimas amargas surcaron sus mejillas.

Aquella noche Hermione volvió a tener la misma pesadilla que meses atrás y la extraña mujer de negro nuevamente disparaba a Ron ante sus ojos y ella no podía llegar hasta él, algo se lo impedía… volvió a despertar con el corazón latiéndole violentamente y la frente envuelta en un sudor frío… en su mano aun tenía agarrados con fuerza los dos anillos.

A finales de Marzo, las hojas habían vuelto a los árboles que el otoño había desnudado y el verde cubría como un manto todos los parques y jardines de la ciudad salpicados por infinidad de colores en forma de flores. Los pájaros piaban armoniosamente construyendo sus nidos para su futura prole y Londres, entre lluvia y lluvia, lucia radiante ante los calidos rayos del astro rey. Sin embargo el tiempo parecía haberse detenido para Ron y Hermione en el frío y desesperante invierno, y la primavera no conseguía instalarse en sus corazones.  
Ginny Potter andaba muy entretenida aquel veintitrés de Marzo, esperaba impacientemente a Lavender. Unos días antes, había logrado convencer a Draco para que aceptase acudir al Ballet con Padma.

_"- ¡Al ballet!... ¡Odio el Ballet!_

_- Por eso Draco, porque lo odias… - Dijo Ginny más calmada de lo que estaba su amigo mientras rodaba los ojos. Draco apretó los labios – A Lavender siempre le ha costado mucho convencerte para que la acompañes a este tipo de eventos y ahora se morirá cuando vea que no tienes reparos para ir con otra… será fulminante, ya lo verás… la conozco._

_Draco resopló no muy convencido. Ver a chicas delgadas en tutú, y a tipos embutidos en mayas blancas dando piruetas durante tres horas era un auténtico martirio chino, preferiría que lo colgasen por los pies y esperasen a que la sangre le hiciese explotar el cerebro._

_- Está bien – Se había resignado - ¿Y que pasa con Seamus?_

_- Él ha preferido no acompañaros, no le gusta el Ballet._

_- Chico listo._

_Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada y exclamó._

_- ¿Quieres recuperar a Lavender o no?... Si no pones de tu parte, esto no va a funcionar… vamos, quita esa cara de funeral y muestra una de esas sonrisas tuyas que pueden aturdir a cualquier mujer… menos a mí, yo estoy curada de espantos malfoydianos – El rubio rió – Seamus estará esperando en el restaurante del hotel Waldorf Hilton que esta muy cercano al Royal Opera House. Después del espectáculo, dejarás a Padma allí y te marcharás a casa… ¡fin, se acabó la historia, no hay mas! Padma logra ir al ballet acompañada, Seamus se libra de eso y tú matas de celos a esa cabeza hueca que tienes por novia, mejor dicho tenías… ¡Es perfecto!_

_- ¿Estás segura que Lavender querrá ir?– Preguntó Draco reticente._

_- Segurísima, hace casi un mes que tiene reservadas las entradas. Por eso aproveché este momento._

_Draco rodó los ojos resignado al ver como su pelirroja amiga sonreía de oreja a oreja."__  
_

- Estás bellísima – Dijo Harry cuando entró por décima vez en el dormitorio.

Ginny lucia un hermoso vestido largo de noche de color rosado adornado con espirales de hilos de plata.

- Tú también querido – Añadió la joven mientras colocaba bien la pajarita de su esposo.

- ¿Crees que tu _'empujoncito'_saldrá bien?

- No tengo ninguna duda al respecto. Lavender no habla de otra cosa que no sea Draco, siempre busca la conversación de forma que su nombre salga a relucir… ¡Por el amor de Dios!... esto va a ser definitivo, es la noche Harry… la gran noche.

_'Ding Dong'_

-¡Ja! Ahí está – Exclamó Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos y muy brillantes.

El Royal Opera House de Londres lucía galas especiales esa noche para la representación del gran clásico de Tchaikovsky 'El cascanueces' a cargo del Royal Ballet. Aquella era la pieza de danza favorita de Lavender, y por ello se había cuidado tanto en reservar las entradas con antelación. Cuando los tres descendieron del taxi, Lavender exhaló un sonoro suspiro… estaba muy emocionada y sonreía feliz a su amiga que resoplaba fastidiada porque se había quedado el tacón del zapato enganchado en el vestido. Harry ofreció el brazo a su esposa cuando ésta ya hubo solucionado su pequeño problemilla, y Ginny asiéndose a él orgullosa, caminó hacia el interior del teatro con Lavender a su lado. Servían un aperitivo en el hall de entrada para los asistentes mientras la función se preparaba para dar comienzo. A pesar de provenir de un barrio obrero, Lavender siempre había sentido fascinada por la música clásica y en el colegio público donde estudiaba solía asistir a clase de danza, por ello cuando su familia estuvo en posesión de aquella inesperada herencia, comenzó a disfrutar verdaderamente de su afición, porque el ballet a esos niveles era un lujo solo para gente con alto poder adquisitivo. La danza era una liberación para ella y 'El cascanueces' su obra favorita. Estaba feliz aunque su corazón guardase un poco de melancolía por no poder disfrutar ese momento junto al hombre al que amaba… Lavender esbozó una sonrisa, si Draco hubiese ido lo habría oído resoplar todo el tiempo… él odiaba el ballet. De pronto la mueca de felicidad se esfumó de su rostro y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Draco Malfoy acaba de entrar en el teatro con una chica… Lavender la miró pensativa… entrecerró los ojos intentando concentrarse, juraría que conocía a esa chica… estaba casi segura que era… ¡Padma! Se giró de pronto dándoles la espalda, Ginny se percató de ello.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Mira con discreción detrás de mí… ¿Qué ves?

- ¡Oh Cielos es Draco! – Exclamó Ginny fingiendo sorpresa - … ¡Con Padma!

Lavender cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza el libreto de la obra que le habían entregado a la entrada al Royal Opera House, arrugándolo completamente… Ginny también la había reconocido.

- ¿Me ha visto? – Inquirió la rubia.

- No – Mintió su amiga.

Lavender resopló aliviada.

- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos Lav?

- No… Yo he venido a ver El cascanueces – Sentenció firmemente.

Draco la había visto nada mas poner un pie en el hall, intentaba no mirarla pero sus ojos le traicionaban. Lavender estaba preciosa con su hermosa cabellera dorada recogida dejando al descubierto su rostro, donde resaltaban como nunca antes el color esmeralda del iris de sus ojos. Cuando la muchacha se giró, para evitar que la reconociese, Draco pudo contemplar la amplitud del escote del vestido verde que lucía su ex novia, que se extendía hasta donde comenzaba las curvas de sus caderas y como la espina dorsal se dibujaba serpenteante separando en dos la perfecta espalda de Lavender. Hubiese dado su vida por poder pasar los dedos por aquella columna vertebral justo hasta donde se escondía, debajo del vestido. Pensando en eso se encontraba cuando vio como el cuerpo de la chica volvía a girarse y su espalda se perdía de su mirada. Lavender se había volteado para asegurarse que él seguía allí y sus ojos se toparon con los de Draco, el muchacho esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y ella sintió el frío en su espalda, como si él la estuviese acariciando con sus dedos.

- Me vio – Exclamó girándose nuevamente hacia su amiga.

Ginny rió en silencio mientras pensaba… 'Lleva observándote desde que llegó'.

- Creo que deberíamos entrar ya – Las apremió Harry cuando vio como los demás comenzaban a pasar al interior del teatro.

Lavender había perdido parte de la ilusión que mostró a su entrada, y casi arrastrando los pies subió hacia el palco nº 2 que habían reservado para ellos, rogando para que Draco se sentase con su 'amiguita' en un lugar lo mas alejado de su vista. Sin embargo, sus ruegos no sirvieron de nada porque justamente en el palco que tenía enfrente entraron el rubio y su sonriente acompañante. El patio de butacas y la platea que rodeaba el escenario, los separaban en distancia, pero ambos palcos quedaban enfrentados y aunque quisiera evitarlo, cada vez que levantase la vista tendría que toparse con la imagen de su ex novio y de esa, a partir de aquel momento, ex amiga… Lo que mas le fastidiaba era ¿Por qué Draco se había tomado tantas molestias con Padma?... Un palco principal… ¡Maldita sea, si él odiaba el Ballet!... Las mejillas de Lavender iban adquiriendo paulatinamente una tonalidad cada vez mas roja llegando a ser casi granate. Ginny la observaba con el rabillo del ojo y sonreía satisfecha, todo estaba saliendo según sus planes… Lavender estaba a punto de dar un salto mortal de palco a palco para abalanzarse sobre la ingenua Padma y arrancarle de cuajo todos los tirabuzones oscuros que enmarcaban su rostro. Pero a juzgar por como tensaba la mandíbula, parecía aguantarse las ganas ensañándose con el folleto de la obra, retorciéndolo y apretándolo con rabia.  
La música de Tchaikovsky comenzó a invadir la sala y el gran telón de terciopelo rojo se abrió lentamente dejando paso a un escenario delicadamente decorado, donde los bailarines y bailarinas empezaron a salir de bambalinas moviéndose por el escenario como si no pesasen, dando vistosas piruetas y saltos, y convirtiendo aquella música en algo mas hermoso aun de lo que era. Lavender podría haber sido la mujer mas feliz del mundo en ese instante, pero los bailarines, el hermoso escenario y la increíble y delicada música de Tchaikovsky le importaban un demonio, lo único que le interesaba era comprobar que Padma no se acercaba a Draco a menos de un palmo de distancia… porque si eso sucedía, mandaría al infierno el espectáculo, el vestido, a Ginny y a Harry, y se lanzaría en picado sobre ellos.

- Es hermosa – Le comentó Ginny en voz baja.

- ¿Quién? – Preguntó Lavender sobresaltada.

- No ¿Quién?... sino ¿Qué?... la danza Lav.

- ¡Oh! Sí claro… es hermosa – Añadió resoplando.

Lavender no podía apartar los ojos de Draco y en varias ocasiones sus miradas se cruzaron saltando chispas. Draco estaba preocupado, no sabía si aquello estaba dando el resultado esperado, o por el contrario se convertiría en algo contraproducente, pero ya estaba hecho y ahora solo faltaba esperar ver como iba a terminar todo.  
Dos horas y media estuvieron bailarines danzando sobre el enorme escenario y por fin con el último golpe de batuta del director de la orquesta, cayó el gran telón dando por finalizada la función. Ginny estaba encantada, lo había disfrutado muchísimo y Harry también, excepto por aquel breve instante en que decidió involuntariamente dar una cabezadita sobre el hombro de su esposa. Para Draco había sido un absoluto martirio, sin embargo Padma parecía haberlo pasado realmente bien.

- Gracias por acompañarme Draco, Seamus me habría dejado venir sola… Odia estos espectáculos.

- Y yo, ha sido insufrible.

Padma rió ante la sinceridad del rubio.

- Espero al menos que tu sacrificio haya servido de algo, creo que Lavender ha estado a punto de lanzarse sobre mí en un par de ocasiones – Dijo sonriéndole, en ese instante Ginny y los demás salían del palco - ¡Oh mira, allí están!... ¡Ginny! ¡Lavender!

Draco se quedó petrificado… eso no estaba en el guión. La rubia se giró al escuchar su nombre y sus ojos verdes dejaron escapar chipas rojas cuando vio como su antigua amiga del colegio se acercaba a ella cogida descaradamente del brazo del hombre de su vida.

- ¡Oh Dios mío, querida! ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos? – Exclamó Padma dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- Hola… Draco, nunca espere encontrarte aquí.

El rubio ladeó una temblorosa sonrisa y miró de soslayo a Ginny, que se encogió de hombros, definitivamente Padma se estaba saltando el plan y había decidido llevar la iniciativa.

- Me alegro mucho de veros… Draco y yo íbamos a cenar algo… ¿Por qué no nos acompañáis?

Lavender frunció los labios con rabia y clavó una mirada asesina en su ex novio, que había palidecido de forma alarmante.

- No creo que sea buena idea Padma. No sé si Draco te ha informado, pero él y yo fuimos novios y hace unos meses que terminamos nuestra relación… sinceramente no me apetece compartir mesa con vosotros. Ahora si me disculpáis, creo que será mejor que nos marchemos Ginny… ¡¿Dónde demonios está Harry?! – Lo dijo todo de corrido deseando acabar pronto y largarse de allí, porque estaba a punto de cometer un doble asesinato. La última pregunta sobresaltó a Ginny.

- Fue al baño, dos horas y media es demasiado tiempo para su vejiga.

- Está bien Lavender, siento que mi proposición de ir a cenar te haya molestado tanto… Será otro día en que estés de mejor humor. Vamos Draco – Y diciendo eso pasó su brazo por el del desconcertado Malfoy y abandonaron el teatro.

Lavender los contempló mientras se alejaban, y continuó con la mirada fija en ellos hasta que se perdieron tras una esquina. Su respiración se hizo violenta y terminó por partir en dos el libreto de la obra.

- ¡Esa Padma siempre fue una idiota! – Exclamó.

Cuando entraron en el restaurante Seamus los esperaba sentado en una mesa y se levantó al verlos llegar.

- ¿Qué tal la obra?

- Maravillosa querido… Tú te lo has perdido – Respondió su esposa besándolo con suavidad.

- Sí, no me lo perdonaré jamás – Ironizó lanzándole una sonrisa cómplice a Malfoy.

- Draco te pido disculpas por mi conversación con Lavender, creo que esa chica necesitaba oír algo que no le gustase de verdad. Sinceramente, si tenía alguna duda sobre si podría perderte, creo que yo se la disipé.

- Gracias Padma, espero que funcione. Ahora os dejo para que cenéis tranquilamente…

Estrechó la mano de Seamus, besó a su esposa en la mejilla y luego abandonó el restaurante para encaminarse nuevamente hacia el teatro donde tomaría un taxi rumbo a su casa. Pero justo al doblar la esquina pudo ver a Lavender y a sus amigos que subían a un taxi. Esperó pacientemente oculto tras la pared de piedra a que el vehículo estuviese lejos y luego salió de su escondite. La situación vivida en el teatro le había incomodado mucho, no deseaba hacer sufrir a Lavender. Esa no era la forma correcta de hacer las cosas. Levantó la mano para detener a un taxi, pero cuando fue a subir en él, se arrepintió.

- Olvídelo, voy a caminar un rato, gracias.

El taxista se encogió de hombros y se marchó. Draco comenzó a andar por las húmedas y oscuras calles de Londres. Era tarde, su reloj marcaba ya la media noche y sus pies lo guiaban hacia ningún lugar, o tal vez no… porque como aquella vez hacia seis años, su instinto lo había vuelto a llevar a un lugar en concreto, hacia el único sitio donde deseaba estar… Draco elevó su gélida mirada y pudo ver como se alzaba ante él el hogar de los Brown. Miró a través de la verja la ventana iluminada de la joven, que aun parecía estar despierta. Su silueta se dibujaba como una sombra chinesca a través de la cortina cada vez que pasaba por delante de la ventana. Draco resopló, su estúpido orgullo luchaba con el ferviente deseo de atravesar los hierros y correr a abrazarla. Desde niño le habían inculcado que los Malfoy nunca se dejan pisotear, que no aceptaban un rechazo y que jamás, bajo ningún concepto, se humillaban ante nadie. En momentos como ese, Draco odiaba ser un Malfoy. Lentamente empujó la cancela siempre abierta de los Brown entrando sigilosamente en el jardín. Anduvo unos pasos y se frenó de pronto cuando aun le quedaban algunos metros para alcanzar la puerta… Lavender había apagado la luz de su dormitorio.

Se tapó con las sabanas hasta las orejas, no hacia frío pero ella deseaba esconderse del mundo, desaparecer. Habían pasado tres meses desde su separación de Draco y en vez de alejarlo de su pensamiento, cada día lo añoraba más y más. Pero él no había dado muestras de querer volver junto a ella y el miedo a ser rechazada si se decidía a buscarlo la invadía a cada momento… era un Malfoy y ellos nunca perdonaban, nunca daban segundas oportunidades. Dio un respingo en la cama cuando percibió que algo chocaba contra el cristal de su ventana.

- ¡Oh cielos!... Estoy demasiado obsesionada – Pensó.

Se oyó un nuevo golpe… ¡Ahora sí! Aquello no podía ser su imaginación, alguien tiraba piedras a su ventana… ¡Otra mas!... ¡Y otra!... Lavender se puso en pie de un salto y se asomó. Su asombro hizo que su corazón golpease contra su pecho casi tan fuerte como las piedrecitas que Draco estaba lanzando contra el cristal.

- Ábreme Lav, por favor – Dijo articulando solo los labios para no despertar a nadie mas.

Lavender no lo dudó y bajó los escalones de dos en dos, abriendo la puerta precipitadamente. Y allí estaba él, tan guapo con aquel frac, y ella tan desastrosa con un horrible pijama salpicado de vacas. Ninguno de los dos se saludó, la muchacha lo tomó de la mano y tiró de él hacia el piso superior, lo metió de un empujón en su dormitorio y cerró la puerta. Estaba tan cerca de él, que aguantaba a duras penas su loco deseo abalanzarse sobre su cuello y besarlo a la vez que despeinaba su siempre bien acicalado cabello rubio, pero la voz temblorosa de Draco frenó ese impulso.

- Lo de Padma fue invento de Ginny, ni siquiera es una chica libre… Odio el Ballet y todos sabíamos que tú irías… Ginny pensó que tal vez si te daba celos con otra chica tú reaccionarias, pero no puedo hacerlo, no soporto verte sufrir – Lavender lo escuchaba balbucear y lo seguía con la mirada mientras el joven caminaba de un lado a otro del dormitorio gesticulando con las manos y con el rostro – Soy un Malfoy, y un Malfoy jamás se arrastra… ¡Me dejaste Lavender!... ¡Me hiciste mucho daño! – Vociferó haciéndola dar un respingo y se acercó a ella – Me dan igual tus complejos, tu absurda idea de creer que eres menos que yo y que algún día podría abandonarte… no puedo adivinar el futuro, pero tengo muy claro que mi presente lleva tu nombre escrito – Draco se había acercado tanto que ya solo las puntas de sus narices los separaban – Debías ser tú la que viniese a buscarme, tú la que cayeses rendida a mis pies rogando para que te perdonase… pero no voy a esperar a que eso ocurra, no quiero hacerlo. Me estoy muriendo día a día sin ti Lavender…

Y diciendo eso se arrodilló inesperadamente a sus pies y rodeó con sus brazos las rodillas de la chica, que había empezado a temblar como un flan.

- Vuelve conmigo… vuelve a hacerme tan feliz como antes… no me dejes morir agonizando por no tenerte a mi lado…

Lavender no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo… él, Draco Malfoy, se arrodillaba rogándole que volviese a su lado… a ella, a la insignificante Lavender Brown. Jamás en su vida se sintió tan plenamente feliz y segura de sí misma. Lentamente desplazó su temblorosa mano hacia el cabello casi albino del joven y lo acarició. Draco elevó los ojos hacia ella al sentir su tacto. Tenia el rostro cubierto de lágrimas… a Lavender se le encogió el corazón, era la tercera vez en su vida que lo veía llorar de aquella forma tan desesperada. No lo soportó más y liberando sus rodillas de los brazos del joven, se postró junto a él y enjugó con sus dedos aquellas gotas saladas que seguían surcando el pálido rostro de Draco. Le pasó un dedo suavemente por sus finos labios, y luego lo atrajo hacia ella besándolo con la misma pasión extrema que siempre había existido entre ellos. Notó como Draco sonreía bajo sus labios, y sus cuerpos se aproximaron aun más. De pronto él se distanció de ella y mirándola a los ojos, le hizo una pregunta que jamás pensó que saldría de sus labios… una pregunta que deseaba hacerle mas que nada en el mundo…

- Lavender Brown… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Lavender notó como se le había detenido el corazón durante unos segundos y cuando pudo reaccionar su corazón había vuelto a latir con fuerza… Ni por un solo momento dudó que su respuesta sería…

- Sí, por supuesto que sí… ¡Sí, Sí, Sí!...

- ¡Maldita sea!... Soy un imbecil, no te he comprado un anillo.

- ¿Y que mas da?... Tú estás aquí.

Draco ladeó una sonrisa y Lavender volvió a abalanzarse sobre él, ambos rodaron por el suelo y la felicidad de volver a estar juntos, de saber que pasarían el resto de sus vidas siendo el uno del otro, se colmó aquella noche cuando Lavender se entregó a Draco como nunca antes lo había hecho, sin dudas, sin complejos y confiada que ya no habría nada que la pudiese separar de su ángel rubio de ojos grises.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaa bueno espero que esto te anime un poco Riswe jeje al menos algo solucionado, gracias nuevamente... besos. Y a todos los que leen y no dejan rr besos tambien ^^.**


	27. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Emma!

**27. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Emma!**

Ginny jamás pensó que su plan daría unos resultados tan sorprendentes, no solo había logrado que Lavender y Draco volviesen a estar juntos sino que el rubio se había decidido al fin a proponerle matrimonio a su novia. A Harry le dio un ataque de risa cuando se enteró, no podía imaginar a Draco a los pies del altar a punto de echarse la soga al cuello y con Lavender Brown, algo totalmente impredecible hace unos años, aun mas conociendo el carácter y las raíces del rubio. Pero Ginny estaba felicísima y alardeaba constantemente con el resto de sus amistades, que ella había tenido casi todo el peso en la decisión de Draco, el rubio no intentó desmentirla y la dejó seguir siendo feliz con la idea. Por supuesto que Lavender tuvo su correspondiente anillo de compromiso, y no uno cualquiera, sino una sortija que había pertenecido a las mujeres Black durante generaciones y que Narcisa le entregó a su hijo el día que se enteró del compromiso. Así que la joven Brown lucía aquel anillo con su enorme pedrusco en su dedo, más orgullosa por saber que eso significaba que sería la futura esposa de Draco Malfoy que por el diamante en sí.

La noticia del compromiso de la pareja llegó pronto a oídos de Cho. Contrariamente a lo que se podía pensar, aquello no le afectó tanto como ella creía. Sin duda iba superando día a día su obsesión por el rubio. Y había alguien que estaba contribuyendo a que eso sucediese más rápido de lo que ella misma podía imaginar. Viktor no había dejado de visitarla ni un solo día, e intentaba que durante el tiempo que pasaba junto a él olvidase cualquier otra cosa que pudiese perturbarla o preocuparla, y lo sorprendente era que lo conseguía. Viktor estaba consiguiendo ser su gran apoyo para superar esa negra etapa de su vida.

Corría principios del mes de Mayo y las rosas de Viktor despertaban de su letargo invernal. Con las rodillas apoyadas en la tierra del parterre, el joven observaba pacientemente como parecía que iba a abrirse el capullo de una de las rosas. Durante todo el invierno Viktor había estado trabajando en una nueva tonalidad, llevaba años intentando que sus rosas fuesen de color añil pero siempre al llegar la primavera y abrirse la flor, fracasaba. Ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad para lograrlo. Su rostro estaba encendido, y sus ojos brillaban desmesuradamente, si la flor era añil, Viktor sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Llevaba arrodillado casi una hora y ya notaba como se le adormecían las piernas, pero aun así continuó allí, clavado en el suelo, casi sin pestañear. De pronto uno de los sépalos comenzó a desprenderse dejando al descubierto el color que luciría la joven rosa.

- ¡Sí! – Gritó Viktor. Tijeras de podar en mano, Viktor dio un salto y se puso en pie comenzando a dar brincos como un niño pequeño con juguete nuevo - ¡Es añil!

Volvió a postrarse de rodillas delante de la pequeña flor mirándola como si de su hijo recién nacido se tratase y sonrió plenamente satisfecho… Era hermosa y él muy feliz. Esa primavera Viktor tendría su jardín soñado… Suspiró, no veía el momento de mostrárselo a Cho.

A falta de un día para el cumpleaños de Emma, Luna recorría las calles de Londres en busca de un regalo que había olvidado comprar. Había visitado al menos seis jugueterías y en ninguna de ellas encontró nada que le agradase. Emma era una niña afortunada y no le faltaba nada en la vida, así que resultaba muy difícil sorprenderla con algo, a pesar de que la pequeña siempre se entusiasmaba con cualquier cosa. Se detuvo nuevamente ante un escaparate para mirar una muñeca de trapo con una hermosa sonrisa, pero tras contemplarla durante un rato finalmente terminó por no convencerle, ni la muñeca, ni su sonrisa y se alejó del lugar resoplando. Tan concentrada estaba en su misión "Cumpleaños de Emma", que no vio a un joven que se había parado delante de ella y tropezó irremediablemente con él.

- ¡Oh! – Exclamó Luna, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio que se trataba del hermano de Ginny, Fred.

- Hola… ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Qué haces por estos lugares? – Preguntó el pelirrojo a la vez que estampaba un beso en la pálida mejilla de la joven.

- Buscando un regalo para Emma, es su cumpleaños… ¿Y tú?

- Debía esperar a George aquí, pero el vuelo de Angelina se ha adelantado y se ha marchado directamente al aeropuerto… Vaya Lovegood, estás muy bonita. No nos veíamos desde la boda de mi hermana… ¿Me equivoco?

- No, no te equivocas – Rió Luna levemente sonrojada.

- ¡Uf! Lo pasamos bien aquel día – Fred miró su reloj de pulsera – Casi es la hora de llenar el buche… ¿Has quedado con alguien?

La rubia negó con la cabeza sonriendo, aquel chico era muy divertido.

- Entonces ¿me dejas que te invite a almorzar?

- Me parece una gran idea.

Fred rió y le ofreció el brazo a la muchacha que se agarró con suavidad a él. Caminaron un rato buscando un lugar agradable para comer. El hermano de Ginny no dejó de hablar durante todo el tiempo y en una de esas conversaciones, le hizo una pregunta que dejó a cuadros a la joven.

- ¿Y ese tonto de Longbottom… Se ha dado cuenta al fin que existes? - Luna se quedó helada… ¿Cómo demonios sabía eso Fred? – No me mires así linda, es demasiado obvio lo que ocurre entre vosotros, pude notar como ese chico clavaba su mirada en mi nuca el día en que tú y yo bailamos juntos en la boda de Ginny.

- Neville no está enamorado de mí – Atajó Luna.

- Claro… y existen los gatos verdes, vamos Luna, es tipo esta loco por ti solo que aun no se ha dado cuenta de ello – Añadió Fred con un reflejo de triunfo en la mirada, igual que si hubiese descubierto un tesoro.

- ¿Ah sí? – Luna comenzaba a sentirse incómoda con aquella conversación y se deshizo suavemente del brazo del muchacho – Y si es como tú dices… ¿A que demonios crees que está esperando para hacérmelo saber?

Fred rió y eso molestó mucho a Luna que se cruzó bruscamente de brazos sobre el pecho.

- ¿Quieres que te explique cual es tu error? – La joven apretó los labios, Fred ignoró el gesto de ella y continuó hablando – Tu terrible error es haber sido demasiado fiel a él… ¿Alguna vez has tenido novio?... ¿Te ha visto besar a otro chico?... ¿Le has demostrado que tal vez podrías ser feliz con otro hombre?... No, nunca… Luna, él no sabe lo que podría significar perderte, porque tú siempre estás ahí.

Luna aflojó los labios y los brazos dejaron de estar tensos mientras escuchaba atenta todo lo que el hermano de Ginny le estaba diciendo.

- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que amabas a ese chico? – Preguntó entornando los ojos como si estuviese en medio de un interrogatorio policial.

- No sé…

- Haz memoria – Insistió.

La muchacha se pasó la mano por el cabello y resopló, entonces se dio cuenta de todo lo que Fred trataba de explicarle.

- Cuando Cho y él se hicieron novios.

- Exacto, fue cuando te diste cuenta que Neville no estaría toda la vida allí para esperarte, y supiste que podías perderlo… Pues es eso precisamente lo que le ocurre a él. No conoce la posibilidad de que tal vez algún día no estés ahí para él – Concluyó Fred con una sonrisa de triunfo y volvió a ofrecerle su brazo.

Luna, a la que palabras del muchacho habían dejado trastornada y pensativa, se agarró al brazo de Fred casi sin darse cuenta que lo hacia. El joven comenzó a andar y ella lo siguió como un autómata sin decir nada. Apenas llevaban andado unos pasos cuando Fred se frenó en seco, y exclamo de prontó.

- Hablando del Rey de Roma, Neville Longbottom a tu izquierda.

A Luna le dio un vuelco el corazón, hizo ademán de soltar el brazo de Fred, pero éste se lo impidió.

- Vayamos a saludarlo – Dijo el joven con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en su rostro.

Ella pensó que aquello no era buena idea, pero aun así se dejó arrastrar por el hermano de Ginny sin oponer demasiada resistencia.

- Buenas tardes Neville.

El muchacho que estaba a punto de subirse a su coche, se giró hacia la pareja y una mueca de sorpresa se reflejó en su cara.

- Hola Fred… Hola Luna.

- Hola…

- Ya me iba a casa a almorzar – Se explicó Neville sin ninguna necesidad de hacerlo.

Luna levantó la vista y se percató que estaban justo en frente de las oficinas de los Longbottom.

- Que casualidad, precisamente nosotros buscábamos un buen sitio para tomar algo… ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?

Luna le dio un pisotón poco disimulado a Fred, pero éste no le hizo caso y esperó pacientemente la respuesta de Neville. El joven se había dado cuenta del gesto de su amiga y molesto con su extraña actitud, contestó.

- Me encantaría.

El restaurante estaba solo a dos calles de donde se habían encontrado. Los hombres pidieron un menú bastante cargado de calorías, y Luna se conformó con un poco de ensalada y pescado al horno. Fred miraba insistentemente su reloj, la aburrida conversación de Neville y Luna se basaba en pequeños monosílabos, asentir de vez en cuando con la cabeza y escuchar sobre todo al pelirrojo hermano de Ginny. Fred desvió sus ojos una vez más hacia las manecillas del reloj y añadió.

- Me disculpáis un momento, tengo que saber si George ya recogió a su novia del aeropuerto.

El joven se levantó de la mesa y se alejó pausadamente de ellos… Neville no perdió el tiempo.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa conmigo Luna? – La muchacha frunció el ceño – No pongas esa cara, vi cuando le diste el pisotón a Fred… parecía que no deseaba que comiese con vosotros.

- No es eso Neville.

- Entonces no lo entiendo, quedamos en volver a ser amigos.

- Pues es muy fácil de entender… aun me es muy difícil estar a tu lado y verte solo como a un amigo… Deberías entender eso.

- ¡Para mí tampoco es fácil! – Exclamó Neville dándose cuenta que había alzado la voz mas de lo que debía – No puedo olvidar tu beso…

El pequeño y tierno corazón de Luna se detuvo un instante y contuvo la respiración… ¿Qué era lo que había querido decirle con esa frase?

- Fue muy raro Luna, no lo esperaba… no de ti. Me confundiste demasiado y aun sigo confundido… Se supone que yo amaba a Cho, no puedo olvidarla tan pronto… pero tu beso… necesito tiempo para aclarar mis sentimientos.

El pecho de Luna se desinfló, y el desanimo se instaló nuevamente en su corazón.

- Tiempo… Neville si necesitas tiempo es que lo que sientes por mi solo es amistad. Si lo que ocurrió en tu apartamento no te hizo remover algo por mí en tu interior… ¡Cielos esas cosas se saben! Y tú aun me pides tiempo. Ya me cansé de esperar, de dar tiempo a todo el mundo mientras el mío se agota… Olvídalo Neville, olvida lo que te dije, el beso, todo… Yo no estoy dispuesta a darte más tiempo, no voy a esperarte más… Ahora soy yo la que tal vez no desee estar contigo. No, si estás tan lleno de dudas. No te preocupes, tú te desenamoraras de Cho y lo haré de ti… nada dura para siempre.

Neville tragó saliva y la miraba con los ojos desorbitados.

- Pero…

- Déjalo Neville, tú y yo siempre hemos sido buenos amigos y eso es lo que seguiremos siendo. Nunca podré estar segura de tus sentimientos, si a estas alturas y después de lo que pasado entre nosotros aun sigues indeciso. El mundo está lleno de hombres a los que amar y que estén dispuestos a amarme, y el mío tal vez esté a la vuelta de la esquina…

- ¡Volví! – Exclamó Fred con una sonrisa contagiosa en los labios.

Neville lo fulminó con la mirada, arrancó de su cuello la servilleta que tenía puesta a modo de babero y la lanzó contra el plato casi vacío, haciendo que Luna diese un respingo. Luego, sin despedirse, abandonó el restaurante.

- ¿Qué mosca le ha picado a éste? – Exclamó Fred.

Luna no contestó y suspiró mientras observaba evadida la silla donde Neville había estado sentado unos segundos antes. Luego miró con expresión triste al sorprendido hermano de Ginny diciéndole.

- Siéntate, tu comida se enfría.

Fred, aun sin saber el motivo que había causado aquel impulso en Neville, enarcó las cejas y se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba junto a la joven. Luna agarró su tenedor, separó un trozo de blanca carne del pescado de la espina y se lo llevó a la boca masticándolo con dificultad… Debía volver a ver a Neville solo como a un amigo, tenía que hacerlo, porque acababa de cumplir veintitrés años y su vida pasaba sin que ocurriese nada.

Neville arrojó con violencia la chaqueta sobre el sillón de su despacho. Estaba muy enfadado… ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Luna?... Primero lo besa y ahora pretende que lo olvide, primero lo ama y ahora le dice que no desea estar con él… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que todas las mujeres de la ciudad se habían confabulado para arruinarle la vida al tonto de Longbottom? Neville agarró con furia un lapicero de cerámica que tenía sobre su escritorio y lo hizo volar por los aires estampándolo contra la pared, al instante quedó hecho añicos, y los lápices, bolígrafos y plumas se desparramaron por el suelo. Ante el estruendo provocado, Susan, su secretaria (una mujer de mediana edad), irrumpió en su oficina asustada.

- Señor Longbottom, ¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?... ¡Oh cielos! – Exclamó la mujer al ver el rostro desencajado del muchacho y el suelo cubierto con los trozos de cerámica brillante.

- Vete Susan, déjame en paz.

- Pero Señor, creo que debería recoger todo esto y…

- ¡No! ¡Márchate de una maldita vez! – Gritó fuera de sí.

La mujer dio un respingo y manteniendo la dignidad abandonó el despacho con la frente muy alta y las mejillas ruborizadas. Neville resopló, cerró los ojos en un afán de auto controlar su ira y entonces visualizó claramente la frágil imagen de Luna el día de la boda de Ginny, con aquel vestido de seda verde, ceñido a su delgado cuerpo, y aquellos bucles de su dorado cabello perfectamente recogido y controlados… Neville no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa y notó como su corazón se aceleraba solo con ese simple recuerdo, fue la misma sensación que tuvo en aquel momento cuando la vio desfilar por la alfombra roja afanándose por mantener la cola del vestido de la novia en su lugar… Y entonces se quedó horrorizado. Angustiado cerró los ojos con mas fuerza y volvió a ver nítido en su memoria el momento en que Luna dejaba que Fred rodease con sus manos su pequeña cintura y como él sintió una punzada en el estómago… ¿Acaso aquella molestia gástrica podrían haber sido celos?... La respiración de Neville se hizo cada vez mas violenta y su memoria volvió a jugarle otra mala pasada cuando una frase retumbó en su cabeza… _"Solo deseo que sepas que tienes a tu lado a la persona más maravillosa del mundo"_, fue el día de Navidad, aquel fatídico día en que se le ocurrió la genial idea de pedirle a Cho que fuese su esposa. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta entonces de lo que Luna sentía?... Prácticamente se lo confesó con aquella frase y él se sintió inexplicablemente feliz al oírsela decir… Neville tragó saliva y aspiró con fuerza… ¿Por qué no se desvanecía aquel dulce aroma a vainilla de sus fosas nasales?

- ¡Oh Dios mío!... – Murmuró – ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo enamorado de ella?

La pregunta resonó por la habitación como un eco repitiéndose durante interminables segundos en su cabeza. No había respuesta, pero lo cierto era que Neville Longbottom había estado enamorado de su mejor amiga sin saberlo… ¿Y entonces, que era lo que había sentido por Cho? ¿Y si después de todo, el también la había utilizado a ella inconscientemente?... Neville se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y se apretó con fuerza las sienes. Acababa de comprenderlo todo. Entendió que tal vez lo que sintió por Cho solo fue algo físico, que quizá amó al cuerpo y no el alma, que se aferró a ella como a un hierro ardiendo solo para no sentirse como el patito feo de la historia. Neville salió precipitadamente del despacho y se dirigió a la mesa de su secretaria, que aun tenía las mejillas encendidas.

- Susan, te debo una disculpa por la forma tan grosera en la que te hablé antes, sabes que nunca me comporto así…

La mujer asintió pero el rubor continuó.

- ¿Desea que recoja los trozos Señor? – Preguntó con voz amable pero afectada.

- No. Lo haré yo mismo si me proporcionas una escoba, por favor.

La mujer abrió los ojos como platos y sin contradecirlo, se acercó a un pequeño armario y sacó una escoba y un recogedor.

- Gracias – Dijo Neville esbozando una extraña sonrisa.

- Señor Longbottom, Neville… - Se atrevió a tutearle - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Mejor que nunca Susan, mejor que nunca – Respondió.

Y volvió presto a su despacho, escoba en mano, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

La fiesta de cumpleaños de Emma parecía ser todo un éxito. Decenas de niños correteaban por la casa ante la espantada mirada de Ponmona que intentaba mantenerlos, sin éxito, bajo control. Lavender mostraba orgullosa su sortija de compromiso a Snape, que se preocupaba mas de mirar de soslayo a Narcisa que de lo que la joven le enseñaba. La mujer le devolvía de forma cómplice cada mirada. Draco no apartaba los ojos de su madre y del abogado, mientras fruncía los labios desconfiado. Harry y Ginny charlaban animadamente con Luna, que lucía en su rostro una mueca disfrazada de sonrisa y que distaba mucho de su verdadero estado de ánimo. Matthew observaba de reojo a su esposa mientras se esforzaba en escuchar al bueno de Lupin. Estaba preocupado, Julie aparentaba estar feliz pero no era así. Había un vacío muy grande en la casa desde hacía meses, y en un día tan especial como aquel, ese vacío se notaba aun más. Cuando Hermione puso un pie en la fiesta, la madrina de Ron se acercó a ella.

- Querida, no sabes cuanto me alegra que hayas venido – Dijo mientras la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla.

- Por nada del mundo me perdería el sexto cumpleaños de Emma – Admitió con voz triste.

Ninguna de las dos se atrevió a nombrar a Ron, aunque ambas eran conciente que aquel muchacho era lo único presente dentro de sus cabezas.

Neville llegó a la fiesta cuando ésta llevaba ya algún tiempo empezada. Emma se alegró mucho al verlo porque hacía meses que no iba por allí. El joven la felicitó y le entregó su regalo, después se dirigió al lugar donde estaba el matrimonio Potter. Ginny lo saludó con un efusivo beso en la mejilla y Harry estrechó con fuerza su mano. Luna notó como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron y como una sacudida azotó su espalda cuando lo sintió pasar por detrás de ella, tan cerca que el cálido aliento de Neville parecía querer acariciar su nuca.

- Hola Luna.

- Hola.

No podía decir mas… se supone que todo había quedado claro en la charla del restaurante. Creía que Neville estaría enfadado, a juzgar por la brusca forma en que se marchó del local. Sin embargo, el muchacho sonreía y le brillaba la mirada… Luna estaba desconcertada. Neville desvió sus oscuros ojos hacia un pequeño grupo que estaba a su izquierda y vio a Draco.

- Disculpadme un momento – Dijo y se alejó encaminándose hacia él - Hola Draco.

El rubio se sobresaltó al verlo. No habían vuelto a encontrarse desde el día que desenmascararon a Cho.

- Neville…

Hubo un silencio. Lavender tensó la mandíbula, y Narcisa y Snape se miraron confusos. Draco deseaba estrecharle la mano pero continuó inmóvil a la espera de la reacción de su amigo. Neville levantó lentamente su mano y la extendió hacia él. Ninguno de los dos abrió la boca, ese apretón lo había dicho todo por ellos. Lavender resopló aliviada, y Harry se aproximó a ellos y dijo colocando una mano en el hombro de cada uno de sus amigos.

- Esto empieza a ir bien.

Ron se retorcía nervioso en el sofá. Se pasaba insistentemente la mano por el rostro y por el cabello mientras miraba cada dos por tres su reloj. La pierna derecha no dejaba de moverse y resoplaba con fuerza sin parar.

- ¡Oh Ron!... Para quieto de una maldita vez, me estas poniendo histérica – Exclamo Pansy que sentada a su lado intentaba leer un libro.

El pelirrojo frunció los labios y se cruzó de brazos. Pansy chasqueó la lengua impaciente y cerró el libro de golpe.

- ¿Por qué no la llamas?

- ¿A quién? – Preguntó él sabiendo de sobra a quien se refería su compañera.

- A Emma… ¡Oh vamos Ron! Es una niña y debe estar esperando tu llamada… ¡Por el amor de Dios, tu tío no se va a enterar!... Eres injusto con ella.

Ron miró a la joven con los ojos apagados. La tristeza del muchacho hacía que a Pansy se le rompiese el corazón. Ron parecía un fantasma, hablaba poco, comía aun menos y solía oírlo gritar desde su habitación en plena noche invadido sin duda por alguna terrible pesadilla. Estaba tan preocupada por él, que casi había dejado de afectarle que el chico vagase siempre medio desnudo por la casa todas las mañanas, o que cuando lograba conciliar el sueño en el sofá a media tarde, pareciese un niño pequeño y su boca entreabierta fuese irremediablemente tentadora. Por eso se sentía terriblemente frustrada por no poder ayudarlo a mitigar su dolor.

- Llámala Ron – Insistió con voz dulce – Sabes que la harás muy feliz.

- Acompáñame Hermione – Dijo Julie cuando vio como su esposo las dejaba solas.

La muchacha la siguió fuera del salón y ambas se quedaron a pocos centímetros de la puerta de la cocina, donde ningún invitado pudiese molestarlas.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Mal Julie, no logro superarlo… no consigo comprender porque nos ha abandonado…

Minerva que se disponía a salir de la cocina con una bandeja llena de refrescantes bebidas, se quedó paralizada detrás de la puerta cuando oyó la voz y la última frase de Hermione. Hablaban de Ron y ese era su momento de saber la verdad, la ausencia del muchacho era demasiado prolongada y en la casa no solía pronunciarse su nombre… siempre había sospechado que Julie le mentía, por eso Minerva hizo algo que jamás pensó que haría en esa casa… soltó la bandeja y pegó la oreja a la puerta de la gran cocina.

- Al principio me sentí furiosa con él, cuando supe que se había ido a vivir con esa… - Se tragó lo que pensaba de ella – pero no me termina de encajar Pansy en su vida. Ron estaba muy raro desde que Emma regresó. Me resisto a creer que ya desde entonces me estuviese engañando con ella, no después de aquella noche… sé que esa noche no pudo mentirme.

- Pensé que acudiría al cumpleaños de mi hija… ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué le hemos hecho para que se comporte así? – Exclamó Julie fuera de sí – Tengo cada letra de su carta grabada aquí – Se llevó un dedo a la sien y la golpeó con fuerza – Ya pagó su deuda… ¿Qué deuda? El nunca tuvo ninguna deuda conmigo, lo quiero como a un hijo… como a Emma.

- No va a volver Julie… lo habría hecho ya… He pensado marcharme de Londres.

- ¿Irte?... ¿Dónde?

Minerva pegó aun mas la oreja a la puerta, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Todo aquello era muy desconcertante.

- Aun no lo he decidido, solo me lo planteo… No puedo seguir aquí compréndelo. Está viviendo en la misma ciudad que yo, con otra mujer… Es una tortura, lucho cada día para reprimir mi deseo de ir a buscarlo.

El ama de llaves abrió los ojos como platos… ¡Ron no había salido de Londres!

- Primero me abandona él y ahora tú…

A Hermione se le llenó de culpa el corazón y sus ojos brillaron por las lágrimas contenidas. La mujer, sabiendo que su comentario había sido egoísta, se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Ambas no pudieron evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

- Tienes razón Hermione, tú más que nadie mereces rehacer tu vida y ser feliz.

- ¡Julie! – El grito de Matthew hizo que las dos mujeres se separasen bruscamente y Minerva despegó la oreja de la puerta - ¡Es Ron!... ¡Esta hablando por teléfono con Emma!

La niña sostenía el auricular en medio de un aterrador silencio, ni siquiera el resto de sus amiguitos correteaban ya. Julie se apresuró hacia el aparato y pulsó el interruptor del altavoz… la voz de Ron se oyó como una brisa, rompiendo el sepulcral silencio que se había instalado entre los invitados.

- Hola nena… Feliz cumpleaños.

Hermione tembló y junto a Julie notó como sus corazones daban un vuelco al unísono. Ginny se aproximó a su amiga y la tomó de la mano. Minerva entró en ese momento en el salón con los ojos a punto de prorrumpir en lágrimas.

- Gracias Ron, ¿Por qué no has venido? – La familiar voz de Emma era dulce y cálida a los oídos del muchacho.

- No he podido, sabes que estoy de viaje – Mintió una vez mas.

- Tardas mucho, pensé que vendrías pronto porque Hermione no se fue contigo.

Se produjo un silencio y todas las miradas se clavaron en la muchacha, que hundió el rostro en el hombro de su pelirroja amiga.

- A veces las cosas no suceden como uno quiere.

Julie cerró los ojos y frunció los labios apretando con fuerza los puños.

- ¿Has soplado todas las velas?

- Sí.

- ¿Y te has acordado de pedir un deseo?

- Sí… ¡Que vuelvas pronto! – Exclamó la niña.

Otro silencio inundó la sala. A Ron le era cada vez más difícil mantener la voz firme.

- ¿Te dio tía Ginny mi regalo?

Hermione levantó la cabeza y miró a su amiga desconcertada, Ginny esquivó su mirada.

- Sí, me gustó mucho… gracias. Dormiré con él todas las noches.

- Emma, escúchame bien. Sé feliz, cada día de tu vida, haz siempre caso a papá y a mamá… cuida de Hermione por mí y dile a Minerva que la quiero mucho, y que echo mucho de menos su pastel de chocolate… – Su voz había comenzado a temblar y un nudo taponó su garganta.

- Díselo tú mismo Ron, todos están escuchando.

El corazón del pelirrojo saltó dentro de su pecho, no pensó en el altavoz… Estuvo tentado de colgar, pero no lo hizo y se mantuvo en silencio sin saber que decir.

- ¿Ron?... ¿Sigues ahí? – Preguntó la niña.

- Sí nena, ahora tengo que irme… Te quiero mucho.

- Y yo a ti… vuelve pronto.

No contestó a eso, no deseaba volver a mentirle.

- Adiós mi niña… Felicidades nuevamente – Dijo entrecortadamente.

- Adiós Ron.

Cuando colgó el auricular, Ron se giró hacia Pansy, que lo miraba angustiada con el corazón en un puño. El muchacho tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y tambaleándose se acercó a ella y la abrazó sin reprimir los sollozos. Pansy lo estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos deseando que aquel abrazo hubiese sido bajo otras circunstancias. Le acarició con timidez el largo y rojizo cabello, y dijo casi en un susurro.

- Has hecho bien Ron… Has hecho muy bien. Ellos lo necesitaban y tú también.

La llamada de Ron había dejado la mansión desolada. Ya nadie tenía ganas de fiesta, ni siquiera la niña. Así que poco a poco los invitados fueron abandonando la casa, hasta que finalmente la última en salir fue Hermione, terriblemente afectada por lo sucedido. Emma se fue a la cama con el perrito de peluche que su hermano le había regalado y agotada por todas las emociones vividas durante el día, se durmió pronto.

- Hay algo mas – Murmuró Matthew mientras se ponía el pijama, Julie se volteó para escucharlo – Aparentaba estar calmado pero su voz… Ron está sufriendo, y no puedo quitarme de la cabeza el presentimiento de que toda esta locura tiene que ver con Emma y ese sinvergüenza que tiene por tío.

- ¡Oh Matt! Yo no sé que pensar… ¿Y si tal vez solo nos estamos empeñando en disfrazar de suposiciones la verdad, para no aceptar que simplemente ya no quiere seguir junto a nosotros?

Mientras hablaba Julie se había metido en la cama y aproximándose a su esposo, acomodó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Matthew chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza… Había algo mas, estaba absolutamente convencido de ello, pero era incapaz de adivinar la verdad… Lo que sí tenía claro era que Ron no se había marchado de la mansión por iniciativa propia.

Minerva entró en su dormitorio más cansada que nunca, habían sido muchas emociones para un solo día. Enterarse de la verdad, saber que Julie le había mentido durante todos esos meses y la repentina llamada de Ron, esa extraña y desgarradora llamada, habían logrado alterar demasiado su débil corazón. Todas las personas a las que amaba sufrían, lo vio en los ojos de Julie y de Hermione, y lo notó en la voz de Ron. Con mucha dificultad se puso su camisón y se metió en la cama tapándose con la sabana y la manta. Al menos Ron se había acordado del cumpleaños de Emma. Daba igual el motivo que hubiese impulsado al joven a alejarse de ellos, Minerva no podía dejar de confiar en él, siempre había visto la bondad reflejada en sus azules ojos. Él había dejado de lado la causa de su ausencia y había llamado personalmente a la niña para hacerle el mejor regalo de todos… su voz. El ama de llaves suspiró, se acurrucó un poco mas entre las sabanas y la manta, tenía frío y era un frío extraño porque ya corría el mes de Mayo. Cerró los ojos, sonrió y unos minutos después se durmió… Minerva entró entonces en el mas placentero de los sueños, pero también el mas duradero de todos… Un sueño eterno del que ya jamás volvería a despertar.

* * *

**Sorryyyyyyyyy!!! es importante para la historia... **

**Gracias Riswe (como siempre eres un sol), Copia Pirata (Jeje me alegro que esta segunda parte te guste mas y no sea un suplicio leerla ^^, me hizo feliz tus rr) y chapiscruz (Hola, gracias por tu rr y no te preocupes dicen que 'a buen entendedor, pocas palabras bastan' me vale con que te guste la historia)**

**Un abrazo a todas.**

**Subiré pronto**.


	28. En el cementerio

**28. En el cementerio**

Como cada mañana, Ponmona abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Minerva con la bandeja del desayuno en la mano, pero ese día las cosas eran distintas y ella no tardó en darse cuenta al descubrir el cuerpo inerte del ama de llaves sobre la cama. Todos los alimentos que contenía la bandeja quedaron esparcidos por el suelo. Aterrada, corrió como un rayo a avisar de lo sucedido a Julie y a Matthew, que aun dormían plácidamente. A partir de ese momento, en la Mansión se armó un gran revuelo. Los empleados corrían de un lado a otro sobrecogidos con lo sucedido, Julie lloraba desconsoladamente abrazada al cuerpo sin vida de Minerva y Matthew llamó de inmediato al doctor Slughorn que certificó la defunción de la anciana a los pocos minutos de su llegada. Como por arte de magia la noticia de la muerte de Minerva se extendió rápidamente entre las amistades de los Dashwood. Aquellos que conocían lo importante que había sido aquella mujer para la familia, se fueron personando en la Mansión paulatinamente para expresarle su dolor y su apoyo. Con aquel desolador panorama era impensable que solo unas horas antes, en aquel mismo lugar, se hubiese celebrado una fiesta.

Pansy abrió la puerta y se encontró a Harry frente a ella con el semblante apesadumbrado.

- ¿Está Ron?

- Sí está en la cocina, desayunando – Contestó ella sin apartar la mirada del muchacho – Pasa.

Harry entró cabizbajo y caminó junto a Pansy hacia la cocina. Ron se extrañó mucho al verlo llegar a esas horas de la mañana, pero el rostro compungido de su amigo le alertó de inmediato… Algo no iba bien.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry?

- Cielos Ron, no sé como decirte esto… anoche… después de la fiesta, Minerva… - A Harry no le salían las palabras.

- ¿Minerva, qué?... ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?... ¡Habla Harry! – Gritó esperando la peor noticia.

- Lo siento Ron…

El pelirrojo palideció al instante, y su respiración se volvió agitada. Pansy lo observaba asustada sin comprender nada de lo que hablaban. Ron cerró los ojos intentando controlarse.

- ¿Julie…?

- Imagínatelo… Mal, muy mal. Nadie puede separarla del cuerpo de Minerva.

- ¡Dios!... ¡Maldito seas! – Blasfemó.

- ¿Quién es Minerva? – Preguntó Pansy tímidamente.

- El ama de llaves de los Dashwood, para Julie y Ron era casi como una madre.

Ron cerró con fuerza los ojos, pero eso no fue suficiente para que las lágrimas se escapasen de ellos y rodaran por sus pecosas mejillas.

- ¡Oh!... Lo lamento Ron…

- Gracias Pansy.

- Deberías ir a despedirte de ella – Dijo la joven de pronto abriendo mucho sus expresivos ojos.

- No puedo, Julie y Hermione estarán allí.

- Ron, Pansy tiene razón. Si no te despides de Minerva siempre te quedarás con esa espina clavada en tu conciencia – Le advirtió su amigo.

- Habrá demasiada gente conocida en el funeral Harry, no puedo ir – Sentenció Ron negando con la cabeza.

- No vayas al funeral en la Mansión, ve directamente al cementerio… Allí solo van los más allegados y se marcharán pronto. Espera a que eso ocurra y dile adiós Ron, no te niegues el derecho de despedirte de ella – Le propuso Pansy acercándose a él y abrazándolo con ternura para inflingirle consuelo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza conforme con las palabras de la muchacha.

- Tengo que darle nuevamente la razón a Pansy, nadie tiene porque saber que estás allí.

Ron aspiró aire profundamente, se enjugó las lágrimas y añadió.

- Está bien, iré.

Pansy y Harry se miraron satisfechos y el moreno se despidió de su amigo para poder acompañar a su esposa y dar personalmente el pésame a la familia.

La terrible noticia había alterado aun mas el estado de ánimo de Hermione, que presa de los nervios buscaba su bolso negro desesperadamente antes de marcharse rumbo al funeral. Ahora que Ron no estaba allí, ella sabía que Julie la necesitaría más que nunca. Su decisión de marcharse de Londres estaba más que decidida, pero en esos momentos debía esperar un poco para llevarla a cabo, ya que ahora su lugar estaba junto a aquella familia que era casi como la suya propia. En su afán por hallar su desaparecido bolso se encontraba, cuando Viktor apareció en el salón de su casa acompañado por Lizzy que lo miraba con ojos soñadores.

- ¿He llegado en mal momento?

- ¡Viktor! – Exclamó Hermione sobresaltada – Siento decirte que sí.

- ¡Oh!... ¿Por qué vas vestida de negro?

- Voy a un funeral – Contestó Hermione, y notó como se le encogía el corazón al recordarlo.

- ¡Oh Cielos!... Lo lamento, ¿Algún familiar? – Preguntó Viktor dejando ver una mueca de aflicción en su rostro.

- Mas o menos, se trata del ama de llaves de los Dashwood, era algo así como una madre para ellos.

- Entonces tu novio estará muy afectado.

Oír la palabra _novio_ hizo que a Hermione le diese un vuelco el corazón, desde que supo la mala noticia Ron no había salido de su pensamiento y aquellos nervios que la estaban consumiendo se debían, en parte, a la remota posibilidad de verlo si él se decidía a acudir al funeral.

- Esperaré aquí y así podré mostrarle mis condolencias personalmente – Añadió Viktor.

- No, Ron no vendrá a buscarme.

- ¿Vas a ir sola?... Si lo deseas te acompaño a la mansión, me gustaría poder darle el pésame a él y a su familia.

- No, Viktor verás… Ron no va a estar en el funeral tampoco, él… bueno él está de viaje – Balbuceo la joven entreviendo que mentía.

- ¡Oh! – Exclamó el búlgaro contrariado porque de repente entendió más de lo que Hermione quería decirle, lo vio escrito en sus apagados ojos.

- Lo siento Hermione no sabía que tú y él…

La muchacha comprendió que Viktor lo había adivinado todo.

- Ron y yo terminamos nuestra relación hace cinco meses… Discúlpame Viktor, yo siempre tan descortés contigo, ni siquiera te he preguntado a debo tu visita – Dijo ella para cambiar el doloroso tema.

- No tiene importancia, solo me apetecía contar a la única amiga que tengo en este país, algo que me está sucediendo, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso… No te marches Hermione, voy a acompañarte, no deberías ir tu sola en un momento como éste.

- De veras estoy bien, no tienes porque molestarte – añadió ella sonriéndole.

- Insisto.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, y el muchacho sin dudarlo salió de la casa y se marchó hacia la suya para ataviarse con algo mas adecuado para la ocasión.

La desolación era inmensa en la Mansión Dashwood. Julie que tenía el rostro más pálido que la misma Minerva, estaba sentada en el centro del salón vestida de riguroso luto con Matthew a su lado. Uno a uno desfilaban sus amistades y conocidos dándole su sincero apoyo y compartiendo su dolor. Julie no había permitido que Emma presenciase aquello, y la había enviado a casa de la abuela de Teddy para que pasase aquel horrible día lejos de la mansión y del dolor que encerraban esas paredes. En el centro de la estancia, apoyado sobre dos caballetes de madera, y rodeado por decenas de ramos de flores, descansaba dentro de un ataúd de roble el cuerpo sin vida de Minerva. Julie recorrió con sus cansados y doloridos ojos la estancia observando a todos sus amigos que parecían tan desolados como ella. Nymphadora y Lupin, estaban medio ocultos en uno de los rincones del salón. La mujer se enjugaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo que su esposo atentamente le había ofrecido. En otro rincón, los Potter al completo, mostraban un semblante pálido y triste. Lily no apartaba la vista de Julie, y Ginny lloraba desconsolada sobre el hombro de Harry. El Señor Lovegood había llegado junto a Luna, que vestía de negro riguroso y eso hacía resaltar más su larga y dorada cabellera. Junto a ellos, Draco Malfoy y su madre arropaban a Lavender que se veía muy afectada. Pero de todos los allí presentes, el mas consternado, el único que se apoyaba sobre el féretro cubriéndolo con sus lágrimas, (impropias en él)… era Snape. Estaba abatido, para él Minerva había significado todo, había sido su amiga, su confidente… casi como una hermana. Había temido tanto que ese triste momento llegase que se resistía verla allí, dentro de aquella lúgubre caja de madera. Ella, que hasta el mismo día de su muerte había sido una mujer llena de energía y tan fuerte, que saber que nada de esa vitalidad reinaba ya en ese cuerpo inerte le partía el alma. Echaría de menos sus charlas, su rostro siempre severo pero amable… Severus Snape sentía un vacío indescriptible en el alma, un vacío que pocas cosas en la vida pueden volver a llenar. Julie se levantó con dificultad de su silla, Matthew la miró cauteloso, pero no se lo impidió. Casi tambaleándose por el dolor, llegó hasta el abogado y le puso la mano en el hombro. Snape se giró sobresaltado, y Julie le dedicó una triste pero tierna sonrisa.

- Vamos Severus, siéntate un poco…

El hombre no tenía fuerzas ni ánimos para contradecirla y pasándole un brazo por los hombros caminó junto a ella y se sentó en le sitio que solo unos segundos antes había ocupado Matthew, y que al verlo llegar le había cedido presuroso. Narcisa lo observaba desde su rincón, deseando poder ir a consolarlo, pero sabía que Snape estaba rodeado por aquellas personas a las que él consideraba su familia y aguantó sus ganas, quedándose junto a su hijo y a su futura nuera intentando pasar desapercibida.

Cuando Hermione puso un pie en la Mansión, Julie corrió hacia ella y la abrazó prorrumpiendo nuevamente en un llanto desconsolado sobre el hombro de la joven. Hermione sentía como se le encogía el corazón mientras le acariciaba el oscuro y liso cabello a la mujer.  
- Me hace falta Hermione… Ron me hace mucha falta… - Y se aferró a ella con más fuerza.  
Hermione no dijo nada, un nudo obstruía su garganta, solo cerró los ojos y maldijo al pelirrojo en silencio, con toda su rabia.

Ron llevaba más de diez minutos en el coche junto a Pansy esperando frente a la puerta del cementerio. Observaba por el espejo retrovisor como otro coche de color verde metalizado, y mucho menos ostentoso que el BMW negro llevaba el mismo tiempo apostado detrás de él. Ron resopló y comenzó a mover descontroladamente la pierna derecha.

- ¿Es que nunca me van a dejar en paz?... Ni siquiera en un día como el de hoy.

Pansy lo miró sin saber muy bien a que se refería el joven exactamente, y entonces sin decir nada más, Ron salió del vehículo y se dirigió al coche verde que estaba estacionado tras ellos. Cuando llego a él, golpeó con fuerza el cristal de la ventana del piloto con la palma de la mano. El desagradable rostro de su tío asomó por ella.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¡Que me dejes en paz de una buena vez!... Llevas meses siguiéndome ¿Cuándo os convenceréis que no voy a romper el trato?

- Yo solo sigo instrucciones Ron y aun no me han ordenado que deje de seguirte… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Preguntó intrigado Colagusano mirando hacia la puerta del cementerio.

- ¡Eso no te importa!

En ese instante, el coche fúnebre hizo acto de presencia delante de sus narices. Detrás, avanzaban lentamente el vehículo que solía conducir Kingsley. Ron se agazapó detrás del coche de su tío, el hombre dibujo una repugnante mueca parecida a una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Así que esto es lo que has venido a hacer… Sabes que no puedes tener contacto con ellos – Le espetó.

Ron fulminó a su tío con la mirada llena de rencor.

- Era alguien muy importante para mí. Esperaré a que todos se hayan marchado… Despedirme de los seres queridos que ya no podré volver a ver me está permitido, supongo – Dijo con un deje de cinismo en la voz.

- No juegues conmigo Ron, sabes que siempre saldrás perdiendo tú – Le amenazó.

El pelirrojo prefirió no continuar su charla con aquel despreciable hombre y se alejó del coche volviendo junto a Pansy.

- ¿Son ellos?... ¿Los que te siguen? – Preguntó la joven cuando Ron apenas había entrado en el auto.

El muchacho apretó los labios con fuerza y asintió pesadamente.  
El coche fúnebre se detuvo, y los asistentes salieron de sus respectivos automóviles. Ron pudo verlos a todos. Matthew fue el primero en acercarse al féretro, y junto a él lo hicieron Harry, Draco y Neville, que había acudido directamente al cementerio sin pasar antes por la mansión. Entre los cuatro cargaron el féretro sobre sus hombros y entraron en el cementerio. Ron dejó resbalar una lágrima de frustración por su mejilla, él debía estar portando a Minerva hacia su definitiva morada. La comitiva iba a pie, detrás de los cuatro hombres. Encabezándola se encontraban Julie, que caminaba aferrada a Snape, y estaba tan lívido que parecía un fantasma, y un poco más rezagada estaba ella, Hermione. Ron tensó cada músculo de su cuerpo. La muchacha, vestida de riguroso luto, estaba más hermosa que nunca. Una sonrisa se escapó de los labios del pelirrojo al verla caminar lenta y visiblemente afectada, con su cabellera castaña recogida en una coleta, y su delgado y tentador cuerpo embutido en un vestido tan negro como lo eran en ese momento la suerte que rodeaba sus vidas. Pero la sonrisa de Ron se desdibujó rápidamente de su rostro. Hermione no estaba sola, iba agarrada del brazo de alguien terriblemente familiar para él. Ron entornó los ojos y apretó con fuerza los labios, Hermione… 'su' Hermione, caminaba apoyando la cabeza sobre el fornido hombro de Viktor Krum. Ron se revolvió en su asiento, Pansy notó la tensión del joven y preguntó.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Crees que podré ver el sepelio de Minerva, sin que noten mi presencia?

- Sí, creo que sí, pero tendrás que ocultarte tras un árbol, o una lápida – Contestó Pansy extrañada de que Ron quisiese de pronto acercarse tanto a ellos.

Ron esperó a que todos estuviesen dentro del cementerio e inmediatamente después bajó del coche, seguido por Pansy. Su tío lo vio y asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla.

- ¡Ron!

Los dos jóvenes se giraron al unísono hacia la voz. Pansy sintió como se le aceleraba el corazón, era la primera vez que veía a ese tipo del que tanto había oído hablar.

- Dijiste que esperarías a que se fueran todos… No lo hagas – Le advirtió Peter frunciendo el entrecejo.

- No me verán.

El hombre clavó sus pequeños y vidriosos ojos en las desafiantes y dilatadas pupilas de su sobrino. Ron tragó saliva, podría acabar de un solo golpe con su tío, pero era conciente que Greyback seguía la escena atentamente desde el coche y si se enfrentaba a él, probablemente lo mataría en menos de un segundo.

- Solo esta vez sobrino… no pienso darte otra oportunidad.

Ron se giró dándole la espalda y sin intención de agradecerle nada. Sujetó con fuerza la mano de Pansy y entraron en el cementerio. Le hervía la sangre… ¿Por qué ese 'saco de músculos' tenía que consolar a Hermione?... ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos para hacerlo? El joven tiraba con tanta fuerza de Pansy que la muchacha comenzó a dar pequeños traspiés.

- Ron, para… vas a lograr que me caiga.

Ron desaceleró el paso.

- ¡Ahí están! – Exclamo visiblemente excitado, y tiró de la joven ocultándose con ella tras un panteón cercano.

El pastor oficiaba una pequeña misa para bendecir los restos de Minerva y garantizar así su definitiva entrada en el reino de los cielos. Los presentes estaban muy afectados. Cuando el féretro de la anciana comenzó a descender por el hueco escavado en la fría y húmeda tierra, Hermione no pudo soportarlo y se abrazó a Viktor llorando sobre su duro pecho.  
Ron, invadido por una mezcla de tristeza, celos y rabia comenzó a respirar con violencia y su rostro se encendió.  
Julie fue la primera en acercarse junto a Matthew al hueco, y cogió un puñado de tierra y una flor de los ramos que adornaban la fosa. Minerva había sido una mujer sencilla y como tal, fue su deseo ser sepultada delante del panteón de los Dashwood pero no en él. Julie pensó que era injusto porque ella era una mas de la familia, pero aquel era su deseo y conforme o no, se llevaría a cabo. Suspiró, apretó con fuerza el puñado de tierra contra su pecho y luego lo esparció junto a la flor sobre el cajón.

- Adiós mi querida Minerva… fuiste y serás la mujer mas importante en mi vida… Te querré siempre y…

No pudo terminar la frase porque la tristeza había tapado su garganta y las palabras se resistían a salir. Matthew abrazó a su esposa por los hombros y echando una última ojeada hacia el hueco alejó a Julie de allí. Ante la desgarradora escena, Luna no pudo reprimir más las lágrimas y notó como éstas corrían por su aniñado rostro sin freno. Unos brazos fuertes y firmes la rodearon, y la aproximaron hacia un cuerpo más fuerte y firme aún. La joven apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de la persona que la abrazaba y no necesitó levantar la vista para saber que aquel calido cuerpo pertenecía a Neville. A pesar de la tristeza infinita que sentía, su corazón dio un brinco de gozo y se dejó envolver por esa maravillosa sensación.  
Uno a uno los asistentes al sepelio iban pasando para dar su adiós definitivo a la difunta anciana y paulatinamente fueron abandonando el cementerio. Los últimos en dejar el lugar fueron los Dashwood y Hermione, con su improvisado acompañante. Pasaron caminando cabizbajos y abatidos por delante de Ron, pero el joven se ocultó lo suficiente para evitar que lo descubrieran. Cuando todos estuvieron fuera de su alcance visual, salió de su escondite y se dirigió hacia la fosa donde ya reposaban los restos mortales de Minerva. El sepulturero había comenzado a echar tierra en el hueco, pero se detuvo al verlo llegar.

- Podría dejarme a solas solo un instante.

El hombre lo miró con desconfianza entrecerrando los ojos mientras se apoyaba sobre le mango de la pala, observándolo con detenimiento.

- La familia ya se ha ido.

- No pude llegar a tiempo para despedirme… soy su… nieto – Mintió.

El enterrador entornó sus pequeños ojos oscuros una vez más y luego asintió diciendo.

- Está bien, solo cinco minutos.

- Gracias.

El hombre se alejó de ellos con la pala cargada al hombro. Pansy se quedó un poco rezagada para dejar a su compañero la intimidad que necesitaba para despedirse de la anciana. Cuando Ron miro hacia el féretro semi cubierto de tierra, su rabia y sus celos desaparecieron, y solo quedó alojado en su corazón la desolación y la tristeza por aquella terrible perdida. Allí, en aquel profundo y lúgubre agujero yacía Minerva, y él se resistía a creer que ninguna llama de vida alentase ahora su esbelto y ágil cuerpo siempre tan lleno de vitalidad. Minerva McGonagall era el sostén de esa familia y ahora todos estarían perdidos sin ella. Se hincó de rodillas en el suelo y cerró con furia las palmas de sus manos aprisionando sendos montoncitos de tierra en sus puños, luego con la misma rabia lanzó la tierra hacia el hueco cubriendo con ella la madera del ataúd. Tragó saliva con dificultad y con las lágrimas rodando por su ensombrecido semblante dijo entrecortadamente.

- Gracias Minerva… gracias por haberme aceptado como lo hiciste… por darme ánimos cuando lo necesité… por regalarme amor y protección… Y perdóname… perdóname por no haber estado junto a ti en tus últimos días… por no haberte dicho lo mucho que te quiero, habiendo tenido infinidad de ocasiones para poder hacerlo… Aun no quiero creer que ya no estás entre nosotros… ¡Maldita sea!... ¿Por qué tuviste que marcharte?... ¿Por qué…?

- ¡RON!

El pelirrojo palideció súbitamente… Aquella voz…

- ¡Oh Dios mío!... ¡Has venido!

Las lágrimas habían vuelto a inundar el rostro de Julie. No podía creer que él estuviese allí, delante de sus enrojecidos ojos, postrado de rodillas dando el último adiós al ama de llaves.  
Ron no dijo nada, no podía hacerlo, tenía el corazón bloqueándole la garganta. Se puso lentamente en pie y se giró hacia ella. Contempló entonces el rostro familiar y agradable de su madrina que lo miraba con sus oscuros ojos muy abiertos, como si hubiese visto una aparición. Inesperadamente Julie corrió hacia él y cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca le cruzó la cara de un bofetón que casi logra tumbarlo. Pansy se llevó la mano a la boca sorprendida. Ron aun no se había repuesto de la bofetada, cuando sintió como el cuerpo de su madrina se abrazaba a él con fuerza, como si fuesen a arrebatárselo de pronto. No podía moverse, estaba petrificado, sus brazos parecían de piedra, y no sabía cual iba a ser la siguiente reacción de la mujer. Pero Julie seguía aferrada a él. De pronto el miedo lo invadió, e instintivamente miró hacia los lados nervioso y asustado asegurándose que su tío no los había visto… no había nadie por allí. Suspiró aliviado y comenzó a sentirse reconfortado con el abrazo de su madrina, sus brazos fueron recobrando movilidad y la rodeó con ellos. Toda la felicidad y la calma que había sentido unos meses atrás volvieron de nuevo a su desgastado corazón. Ese abrazo significaba tanto para ambos, pero no podía durar eternamente porque era demasiado peligroso. Ron se separó lentamente de la mujer. Julie esbozó una apagada sonrisa, y con sus manos acarició la enrojecida mejilla del muchacho que había abofeteado unos segundos antes, mirándolo con la misma ternura con la que miró a Emma el día que él la llevó de vuelta a la mansión.

- Julie…

- No digas nada Ron… no hace falta. No sé cuales son los motivos reales que te han impulsado a hacer esto… Hoy estoy segura que no es por ella – Dijo mirando fijamente a Pansy que desvió sus ojos hacia el suelo azorada – Lo único que lamento es que no confíes en mí.

- Siempre confío en ti, pero esto es demasiado complicado… No puedo hablar, no quiero haceros daño – Ron, temeroso, volvió a recorrer con la mirada el cementerio.

Julie advirtió el gesto del muchacho y el temor que reflejaban sus ojos, y esa forma de actuar la dejó sumamente intrigada y preocupada.

- No puedo seguir a tu lado, ni junto a Hermione… pero no me hagas preguntas, te lo suplico.

La mujer relajó el rostro y acarició una vez mas con sus temblorosas manos la mejilla de Ron, arrepintiéndose de haberlo golpeado. Luego se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies y lo besó en la frente. El muchacho sintió como se liberaba parte del peso que cargaba en su corazón.

- Siempre estaremos esperándote Ron… Vuelve a casa cuando resuelvas tus cosas.

Ron la miró agradecido. Nadie más que ella podría comprender y ver su sufrimiento, sin hacerle reproches, ni pedirle explicaciones… Nadie más que una verdadera madre actuaría así con un hijo.

Matthew comenzaba a impacientarse, Julie se había empeñado en estar a solas con Minerva durante unos minutos y él, a regañadientes, había aceptado. Pero comenzaba a tardar demasiado. Nervioso miró su reloj y chasqueó la lengua. Hermione y Viktor lo observaban sin decir nada.

- Me prometió que no tardaría, aun tengo que arreglar unos documentos relacionados con el sepelio antes de regresar a casa – Dijo el hombre estirando el cuello para ver si su esposa regresaba – Hermione… ¿Serías tan amable de ir en busca de mi esposa? Yo estaré en la secretaría, no me gusta que Julie esté tanto tiempo sola.

Hermione asintió y caminó junto a Krum rumbo al lugar donde acababan de despedir a Minerva. Durante el trayecto Viktor iba hablándole de sus cosas.

- ¿Pero fue grave? – Preguntó Hermione preocupada al saber del 'accidente' de Cho.

- No, solo un traumatismo sin lesiones internas.

- ¡Menos mal! Fue una suerte que tú estuvieras allí, pobre Cho – Se compadeció - ¿Es de ella de quien querías hablarme esta mañana?

- Sí, tengo que confesarte que estoy loco por esa chica – Admitió.

La sinceridad de Viktor dejó impactada a Hermione.

- ¡Oh! No sé que decirte, supongo que me alegro por ti… si como dices, Cho ha cambiado tanto.

- Pero creo que ella aun no ha logrado olvidar a ese amigo vuestro…

- Draco.

- Sí él – Dijo Krum con apatía – Temo lanzarme y estropear algo muy bonito que parece que empieza entre nosotros.

- Con Cho todo es complicado… Mi consejo, y no tienes porqué seguirlo, es que te dejes llevar únicamente por esto – Y sin dejar de andar, colocó su mano sobre el pecho del joven – Él es el único capaz de guiarte como es debido, aunque en ocasiones se equivoque, como en mi caso y en el de… ¡Ron!

Hermione se frenó en seco, y Viktor tuvo que hacer lo mismo unos pasos más adelante. El hombre pudo ver como la joven había palidecido hasta límites insospechados, y miraba al frente con los ojos desorbitados y la boca entreabierta. Viktor desvío la mirada al punto exacto donde ella tenía clavada la vista, y vio a Ron abrazado a Julie. Hermione respiraba con violencia y una sonrisa se asomó tímidamente en sus labios. Era él, hacia meses que no lo veía… Tenía el cabello tan largo que casi le rozaba con los hombros. Hermione cerró los ojos y se tambaleó un poco. Viktor le pasó el brazo por la espalda y la sujetó con fuerza. Cuando Ron y su madrina dejaron de abrazarse, Hermione pudo contemplar el hermoso rostro del muchacho, aunque un poco mas pálido y delgado de lo que lo recordaba. Aun así, Ron estaba guapísimo. La sonrisa siguió siendo la protagonista en el rostro de Hermione. Ron alzó la mirada por encima del hombro su madrina y se encontró de pronto con los dulces ojos de su ex novia. La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Hermione. Ron miró instintivamente hacia Pansy, que seguía con la mirada perdida en el suelo y no había visto llegar a Hermione. Ésta, alertada por la reacción del joven giró la cabeza hacia su derecha, y Pansy apareció delante de su vista. Su respiración se aceleró aun más y frunció los labios mientras entornaba los ojos con rabia… Ella estaba allí. El cambio de expresión de Ron puso en guardia a Julie, que se giró de pronto y pudo ver a Hermione. La chica estaba rígida, como si fuese una estatua de piedra con aquel muchacho extranjero sujetándola por la cintura. La escena era tan tensa que el simple hecho de tragar saliva dolía. Pansy resopló con fuerza y al no oír nada levantó la vista del suelo y miró a Ron con impaciencia, rogándole para que abandonasen aquel lugar, pero él miraba hacia otro lugar y Pansy desvío sus ojos hacia ese punto y se encontró con los de Hermione, mirándola fijamente como si fuese a lanzarle afilados cuchillos.

- Hermione… Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos – Dijo Julie mientras caminaba hacia ella.

Ron siguió con sus azules rojos el recorrido del rudo brazo de aquel tipo sobre la delicada cintura de 'su' chica. Elevó el labio superior a modo de desprecio, le habría roto a Krum su perfecta nariz de un golpe, de un seco y duro golpe. Pero no lo hizo, se limitó a retener toda esa rabia en el epicentro de sus puños, mientras sus brazos se tensaban dejando al descubierto músculos que incluso él ignoraba poseer. Pansy estaba en medio de una batalla encarnizada de miradas, sin saber que hacer ni que decir. Solo deseaba salir de allí, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía dejarlo solo y aunque aquella nunca había sido su guerra, ya estaba metida en ella hasta el cuello y ahora no podía dar marcha atrás.

- Ron… - Dijo con voz tímida y suplicante – Vámonos, por favor.

Escucharla pronunciar el nombre del pelirrojo hizo que a Hermione le hirviese la sangre y sus mejillas se pusieran rojas y calientes.

- Querida, déjalo como está… vámonos – Dijo Julie al ver la expresión de la joven, y con un suave movimiento la giró – Adiós Ron.

El pelirrojo le dedicó a su madrina una apagada sonrisa y tragó saliva con dificultad. Las dos mujeres que más amaba en la vida, volvían a alejarse de él.

Sus pies parecían de plomo, se resistían a avanzar. Sabía que él se quedaba atrás… con ella. Viktor y Julie tiraban de Hermione obligándola a alejarse de Ron. La joven sentía la angustia aprisionar su pecho, tenía que verlo una vez más, y entonces giró su cabeza para poder mirarlo sin dejar de caminar. Todo era tan lento, el tiempo parecía no trascurrir en aquel sosegado lugar, y él se hacía cada vez más pequeño. Quería liberarse de aquellos brazos injustos que no le dejaban correr hacia él… Ron seguía allí, de pie, con sus tristes ojos observándola mientras ella se alejaba. Aquel muchacho permanecía inmóvil, como si formase parte de un hermoso cuadro, un bello cuadro pintado con trazos verdes y grises, al atardecer, cuando la escasa luz del sol aun conseguía robarle destellos anaranjados a su cabello. Ron siguió contemplándola sin apartar los ojos de los de ella. Hermione sintió como algo cálido y salado cubría sus labios, cerró los ojos y mas lagrimas brotaron de ellos. Miró una última vez a Ron, y luego giró la cabeza hacia el frente y continuó caminando sujeta por Viktor y Julie hasta que se perdieron detrás de un Panteón. La imagen frágil y triste de Hermione se esfumó ante los ojos del muchacho.

El sepulturero había regresado, sin decir nada siguió con su trabajo y comenzó a lanzar palas de tierra oscura sobre el féretro de Minerva. Ron, aun con el corazón sobrecogido y la rabia latiendo en sus puños, desvío la mirada hacia la fosa y exhaló un suspiro prolongado.

- Descansa en paz, Minerva querida y sigue cuidando de nosotros allá donde estés.

Pansy decidió entonces aproximarse a él, y le pasó la mano por la cintura. Ron la miró agradecido, e hizo lo mismo con el suyo por los hombros de la muchacha. Y así continuaron largo rato, mirando como aquel hombre lanzaba incansablemente tierra en la fosa, hasta que los moribundos rayos del sol desaparecieron completamente, dejando que el crepúsculo llenara de sombras la última morada de Minerva McGonagall.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Cuando comencé a barajar la posibilidad de una segunda parte, se me hizo muy difícil porque prácticamente lo había dejado todo resuelto en la primera. Entonces dije, t**_**engo que buscar malvados**_**, y pensé en Bella, Lucius y Peter (de ellos el nombre del fic) y en seguida la historia cobró vida en mi cabeza y la escena en el cementerio con Julie, Ron y Hermione fue de las primeras que imaginé y escribí. Por eso maté a Minerva y por eso no dejé que Ron se despidiera de ella. Ron necesitaba una escusa poderosa para romper la barrera y acudir a un sitio donde pudiese encontrarse con ellas dos a la vez y darse cuenta que Hermione puede continuar su vida sin él, cuando la ve con Krum. Eso duele. Y necesitaba un encuentro con Julie, no podía ser en la mansión, ni en una fiesta y un encuentro en plena calle es tan frío. Así que tuve que matar a Minerva...****espero que lo entendáis...**

**Gracias Riswe, y Copia Pirata (Tienes razón soy una asesina despiadada), por vuestros rr... dejo el título del siguiente capitulo como agradecimiento a la fidelidad... 29. '¡Dile la verdad, Ron! ^^**


	29. ¡Dile la verdad, Ron!

**29. ¡Dile la verdad Ron!**

Miraba a través de los cristales de la ventana como él se ausentaba una tarde más, a la misma hora. Lo hacia desde el funeral de Minerva y de eso hacia una semana. Ron se subió a su coche, avanzó lentamente mientras otro vehículo verde metalizado le pisaba los talones. Pansy suspiró, nunca le había preguntado a donde iba, pero su intuición femenina sabía exactamente que hacia Ron cuando cada tarde se marchaba del apartamento.

Detuvo el coche frente a la casa de Hermione, sabiendo que su tío y Greyback estaban a pocos metros de él. Solía quedarse dentro del coche, en un lugar lo suficientemente cerca para verla llegar y lo suficientemente lejos para evitar que lo descubriera, y así dejaba pasar las horas. A veces observando simplemente la luz encendida del salón mientras la figura de Hermione pasaba como una sombra cerca de la ventana. Otras, la veía llegar cansada después de un estresante día de trabajo, sola o acompañada de Luna, que cenaba con ella y se marchaba unas horas después. Pero los peores momentos para Ron sucedían cuando Viktor coincidía con Hermione en la puerta de su casa y mantenían una animada charla antes de que la chica lo invitase a entrar. Aquellos eran los momentos más espantosos, imaginándose que podría estar sucediendo entre ellos bajo ese techo. Pero Ron había decidido ser la persona mas masoquista del planeta, y allí aguardaba cada noche, sin cenar, fatigado tras una dura jornada laboral a que aquel tipo abandonase la casa (por suerte siempre lo hacia a tempranas horas). Y cuando Krum no la visitaba, simplemente esperaba a que su ex novia subiese a su dormitorio y apagase definitivamente la luz. Entonces ponía el motor de su coche en marcha y se alejaba de allí, lentamente, sin prisa, sintiendo como lo seguían, deseando volver una noche mas para entrever al menos aquella femenina figura a través de las ventanas de la casa.

Aquel día, cuando el sol ya comenzaba a dar los últimos coletazos, Ron aguardaba como cada tarde desde hacía una semana a que Hermione regresase a su casa, y no tuvo que esperar mucho. La muchacha llegó pronto y descendió del taxi, hoy Luna no la acompañaba. Hermione rebuscaba dentro de su bolso algo, Ron la observaba con interés, con tanto interés que no se percató que Viktor se había acercado a ella.

- ¿Has vuelto a olvidar las llaves? – Preguntó el búlgaro con una media sonrisa.

Hermione levantó la vista sobresaltada y le sonrío ampliamente. La reacción de ella comenzó a enervar a Ron, ¿A que se debía esa sonrisa?... ¿Qué le había dicho él para que ella sonriese de esa forma?, se aferró al volante para no salir del coche y ser descubierto, maldijo el no poder saber que demonios estaban hablando.

- Parece que sí – Contestó ella.

Viktor rió y sacó de su cartera los mismos utensilios con los que consiguió abrir la puerta el día que se conocieron. En un solo instante Hermione pudo acceder a su casa.

- Gracias.

- No hay de qué, ya sabes que es un placer ayudarte… pero… - Hermione levantó una ceja reticente – Esta vez me gustaría pedirte algo a cambio.

- ¿Ah, sí?... A ver ¿De qué se trata?

- Quiero invitarte a cenar mañana – Dijo Viktor – Me gustaría poder hablar tranquilamente contigo sobre Cho. Necesito que me cuentes cosas sobre ella, saber que le gusta, que no… en fin, como podría conquistarla.

- ¡Oh Viktor!... Yo apenas la conozco – El joven reflejó el desánimo en su rostro y entonces a Hermione se le ablandó el corazón – Está bien… acepto la invitación, pero no esperes gran cosa.

- ¡Oh gracias Hermione!

La sonrisa volvió a los labios de Krum y en un arrebato de felicidad la rodeó con sus grandes y musculosos brazos y la besó en la mejilla. Ron notó como le ardían las orejas. Debido a su lejanía no podía distinguir si el beso había sido en la cara o en los labios. Se aferró con fuerza al volante dejando los dedos marcados en la funda de cuero que lo cubría, mientras observaba con los ojos entornados como Viktor se despedía de la joven y se subía a su todo terreno, desapareciendo veloz. Hermione le dijo adiós con la mano hasta que lo perdió de vista y luego entró en la casa. Ron se quedó en la misma posición con el rostro encendido y las manos sujetando aquel círculo de plástico con tanta fuerza, que por los dedos casi no le circulaba la sangre, y comenzaban a enfriarse y a perder color. Un buen rato después, la luz del salón se apagó y Hermione encendió la de su dormitorio. Al trasluz, Ron podía ver como la chica parecía desprenderse de su pesada ropa de trabajo y colocarse alguna prenda de dormir. Ron suspiró, deseoso de poder ser aquel trozo de tela para rozar una vez más su cálida y deliciosa piel. La luz de la habitación dejó paso a la oscuridad, y fue entonces cuando Ron aflojó las manos del volante, introdujo la llave en el contacto y desapareció como cada noche, notando como lo seguían.

Hermione se acomodaba en su cama embutida en una de las camisetas que Ron no se había molestado en llevarse de su casa. Por un instante el recuerdo del cumpleaños de Emma vino a su cabeza… Casi lo había olvidado con todo el lío del funeral de Minerva… ¿Por qué Ginny había sido la encargada de entregar el regalo de Ron a la niña? ¿Es que acaso ella y Harry estaban manteniendo una relación con él? No, no podía ser, Ginny jamás le mentiría. Tendría que hablar con ella antes de marcharse. Había decidido que no terminaría el mes de mayo en Londres y para eso solo faltaba una semana. Llevaba días sin conciliar bien el sueño, cada vez que cerraba los parpados, el rostro del pelirrojo en aquel cementerio junto a Pansy martirizaba su mente. Odiaba la visión de ella cerca de Ron, y no lograba entender la rapidez con la que Julie parecía haberlo perdonado… ¿Qué le habría dicho para convencerla? Pansy volvía a torturar sus pensamientos y si aquel día no la hubiese visto besarla, podría haber pensado que Ron tenía una razón de peso, un motivo coherente para abandonarla… pero simplemente, aquel día, la besó.

Luna miraba el cielo oscuro y estrellado desde el techo de cristal de su dormitorio. Una semana, había pasado una semana desde que Neville la abrazase en el funeral y no había vuelto a tener noticias del joven. ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado entre ellos?... Había prometido olvidarlo, buscar a alguien que la valorase y la amase de verdad. Pero él seguía invadiendo su mente y su corazón, ¿Quién dijo que era fácil olvidar?... No, no era fácil, no lo era en absoluto, sobre todo para Luna. Cerró los ojos y metió su cuerpo bajo las sabanas… una sacudida la hizo agitarse, al recordar como se sintió entre sus brazos… No, no era fácil olvidar.

A la mañana siguiente Pansy se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio. En solo tres días ella y Ron afrontarían la parte más importante del juicio y estaba muy inquieta por ello. Tenían todo a su favor para ganarlo, pero le preocupaba que saliese una pista, un testigo a última hora y lo mandase todo al garete. Además, aquella noche Ron había vuelto de su sospechoso paseo nocturno muy abatido, y ella intuía que todo se debía a Hermione. Aun recordaba la tensa escena vivida en el cementerio. Pudo sentir como ambos se morían de ganas por abrazarse, por besarse y sin embargo ninguno de los dos hizo nada y se aguantaron las ganas. Fue tan cruel, que solo recordarlo se le erizaba la piel. Ella no soportaba verlo sufrir y Ron sufría demasiado. Apartó la vista del sumario que tenia delante, al cual daba un repaso, y posó sus enormes ojos claros en su compañero, que charlaba con Harry en la mesa que éste compartía con Lavender. La chica no estaba, evitaba al pelirrojo cada vez que se acercaba a ellos y se molestaba tremendamente con Harry por no hacerle el vacío. Pansy había notado en el rostro de Ron como el desprecio de su amiga le dolía. Aquellos momentos que pasaba con Harry eran los únicos que lo veía sonreír y eso daba un poco de paz a su atormentado corazón. Lavender regresó y al ver que Ron seguía allí, se sentó sin dirigirle la mirada, e ignorando la conversación de los dos jóvenes comenzó a teclear en su ordenador. De repente el teléfono de Lavender sonó y los tres dieron un respingo. Nerviosa y roja hasta las orejas por haber olvidado poner el modo vibración al aparato, miró quién era la persona que llamaba y al descubrirlo, decidió hablar desde su silla y con una extraña sonrisa, descolgó el teléfono.

- ¡Hermione! – Exclamó alzando el tono de voz más de lo normal para que Ron la oyese claramente.

El muchacho se puso rígido y su corazón se detuvo unos segundos.

- Hola querida… Por supuesto que recuerdo lo de esta tarde ¿Era a las siete, verdad?... ¡¿Cómo?!...

Ron había centrado toda su atención en Lavender, ésta conciente de eso ponía mucho énfasis en cada palabra. Harry apretó los labios y la miró con reprobación.

-… ¿No puedes venir?... ¿Dejarlo para otro día? ¡Oh! ¿Por qué?... ¡¿Krum?!...

Aquel nombre sonó en los oídos de Ron como una salva de cañones. Lavender esbozó una sonrisa y se limitaba a repetir cada palabra de Hermione en medio de interrogaciones.

- … Así que has quedado con él, me alegro – Ron apretó con fuerza el asiento de la silla con las manos - … ¡A cenar! ¿Dónde?... ¡Oh nena! ¡Petrus! Adoro ese restaurante, es un lugar muy exclusivo, ese chico tiene mucho gusto Hermione… ¡bah! No te sientas mal por mí, yo siempre encuentro algo que hacer si Draco está conmigo – Soltó una risita pícara – Que te diviertas Hermione… - Y después de haber pronunciado todas aquellas frases casi incoherentes y a viva voz, colgó.

Ron la miraba fijamente intentando ordenar dentro de su mente las palabras,_'Krum', 'Restaurante'_ y _'Diviertas'_, para que no sonasen tan mal, pero era inútil… las tres juntas sonaban de forma espantosa. Lavender le devolvió la mirada de forma desafiante y el joven a punto de estallar de rabia y celos, se levantó precipitadamente de la mesa dejando a Harry con la conversación a medias, y se marchó junto a Pansy. Cuando llegó, clavó los codos en el escritorio y hundió la cabeza entre sus grandes manos, dejando que su larga cabellera rojiza las cubriese casi por completo. Pansy chasqueó la lengua, algo volvía a ir mal.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora?

- Krum… - Ron parecía haber escupido su nombre.

La joven no hizo ningún comentario, ni pregunta alguna. Había aprendido que cuando Ron estaba tan lleno de ira, lo mejor era dejar que se calmase. Así que se giró de nuevo volviendo a dar un repaso al sumario del caso, aunque de vez en cuando desviaba los ojos hacia él para asegurarse que aun seguía allí.

La reciente muerte de Minerva aun estaba muy presente en la mansión, incluso Ponmona se veía muy abatida y vagabundeaba por la casa taciturna. Aquellos días casi nadie hablaba en la casa, y la única que rompía aquel terrorífico silencio era Emma con sus incansables preguntas y su risa inocente. Julie y Matthew se habían sentado con ella unos días después del funeral para explicarle la extraña ausencia de la anciana. Le dijeron que Minerva ya no viviría mas en la casa, que se había ido muy lejos, a un lugar de donde ya no podemos regresar, pero que allí será muy feliz y que algún día ellos se reunirán nuevamente con ella. La niña un poco confusa preguntó entonces…

_"- ¿Cómo se llama ese lugar mami?_

_- Cielo._

_- ¿Y dices que ya nadie regresa de allí?_

_- Exacto nena, porque es un lugar muy bonito y nadie quiere dejarlo una vez que ha llegado a él – Explicó Julie con toda la ternura y paciencia del mundo._

_- Entonces Ron está allí – Dijo la niña llegando a sus propias conclusiones._

_Su madre tragó saliva y miró a su esposo suplicándole ayuda._

_- No mi amor, Ron no está allí – Contestó Matthew._

_- No lo entiendo… Entonces, ¿Por qué no vuelve? – Preguntó con inocencia._

_- Volverá mi amor, ya lo verás."_

Cuando pronunció esas palabras, Julie lo creía realmente. Los azules ojos de Ron en aquel lúgubre cementerio habían hablado mucho más de lo que lo había hecho él. Y aquellos ojos no decían lo mismo que dejó escrito en su carta, había sufrimiento en ellos, demasiado, y aquello le hizo entender que Ron tenía un motivo muy poderoso para alejarse de ellos. Por esa razón no le hizo preguntas ni reproches, si Ron hubiese podido decírselo lo habría hecho sin dudarlo. Cuando Julie le contó a su esposo el fortuito encuentro con el joven y sus sospechas, eso reforzó la teoría de Matthew de que Ron se había marchado de allí obligado por alguien. En alguna ocasión lo había comentado con Snape y él era de la misma opinión. Y ahora el matrimonio estaba preocupado, devanándose los sesos, intentando atar cabos que los llevase al final de ese oscuro y aterrador túnel. Ninguno de los dos habló de acudir a informar al inspector Crouch de sus sospechas, porque si Ron no lo había hecho, eso solo podía significar que no quería al jefe de policía metiendo la nariz en ese asunto.  
Por todo aquello, el enfado y la desilusión que Julie había sentido por Ron meses atrás, habían dejado paso a la ansiedad por averiguar de una maldita vez, que era aquello que perturbaba los azules ojos del muchacho.

Cuando Viktor salió del ascensor que conducía a la habitación del hotel donde se alojaba Cho, se encontró inesperadamente con el padre de la muchacha.

- Señor… ¿Krum?... ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? – Preguntó el hombre mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

- Visitar a su hija – Contestó Viktor con frialdad.

- ¿Me permite un consejo?

- No.

- Se lo daré de igual forma… Aléjese de mi hija, aun está a tiempo. Cho le hará daño, vino solo a este mundo para hacer sufrir a los demás – Sentenció el Señor Chang desafiándolo con la mirada.

Viktor se quedó paralizado, y levantó el labio superior (que tembló ligeramente), sin disimular el desprecio que sentía por aquel tipo.

- Dudo que lo que dice sea cierto, su hija es una maravillosa mujer y si no alcaza a entender eso… entonces es de usted de quien me he de alejar… Buenos días, Señor.

Y diciendo eso, pasó por su lado sin volverlo a mirar mientras caminaba por el pasillo intentando controlar su rabia antes de ver a Cho. La puerta del ascensor se cerró tras él llevándose a aquel despreciable hombre.

- ¡Ya te dije que me voy ensegui…! ¡Viktor! – Exclamó Cho al abrir la puerta pensando que era su padre nuevamente.

- Hola, ¿Qué ocurre?

- Mi padre me ha _'invitado'_ amablemente a abandonar su hotel a la mas brevedad posible. Parece ser que le molesta que ocupe una habitación de las ciento que tiene este edificio – Rodó los ojos – Hemos discutido, como siempre, pero esta vez le he dicho que no quiero seguir debiéndole nada y que voy a dimitir como relaciones públicas de este hotel – Apretó los labios con fuerza intentando no llorar frente al joven – Así que ahora estoy sin casa y sin trabajo… Discúlpame Viktor por agobiarte con mis problemas, ni siquiera te he invitado a pasar.

Él sonrió levemente y accedió a la habitación cerrando la puerta. Sobre la cama Cho tenía abierta una maleta y en ella estaba empezando a meter su ropa.

- Creo que te has precipitado al dimitir, era un buen puesto – Observó Viktor sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

- Sí, claro. Un puesto que no he conseguido por meritos propios sino por ser hija del respetado Señor Chang… sinceramente, esto debí haberlo hecho antes – Sonrió ampliamente – Me siento bien ahora y este cambio también me ayudará a encontrar esa luz que permanece escondida en el cuadro de sombras que es mi vida.

Viktor rió sonoramente.

- Me alegro mucho que pienses así, bienvenida al mundo del optimismo Cho – Luego mudó la sonrisa de su rostro y añadió – Tal vez yo sé de un lugar donde puedas alojarte.

- ¿De veras? – Exclamo ella mientras doblaba una de sus camisas.

- Sí, mi casa.

Cho dejó que la camisa resbalara por sus dedos y se precipitase al suelo, un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

- ¿Vi… vivir juntos?

- ¿Por qué no? La mansión es muy grande para mí solo, así nos haremos compañía. ¿Somos amigos, no? Los amigos están para ayudarse unos a otros – Dijo guiñándole un ojo y de la forma mas normal del mundo, mientras recogía del suelo la prenda de Cho y se la entregaba.

- No sé Viktor… Tú y yo…

- ¿Cuándo debes mudarte de aquí?

- Lo más tarde, mañana – Contestó ella con las mejillas cada vez mas rojas.

- Entonces tienes tiempo para pensarlo esta noche, consúltalo con la almohada… pero quiero que sepas que me haría muy feliz que aceptases – Dijo con aire inocente.

La muchacha exhaló un suspiro casi imperceptible al oído humano, pero que emanó de lo mas profundo de su corazón.

- Lo pensaré.

Viktor sonrió complacido, y se giro volviendo a sentarse en el borde de la cama.

El estruendoso portazo que Ron dio al llegar al apartamento terminó por exasperar a Pansy, que había tratado ser paciente con él durante todo el día. El carácter del muchacho cuando estaba malhumorado era insoportable. Ella lo amaba, con locura, pero no estaba ciega y sabía que Ron no era perfecto. El pelirrojo lanzó sobre el sofá el maletín, se aflojó el nudo de la corbata y se deshizo de la chaqueta de forma brusca. Pansy apoyó el hombro sobre el umbral de la puerta del salón, esperando que el joven terminase de lanzar objetos al sofá.

- Si no te calmas te abofetearé – Le avisó perdiendo totalmente la paciencia.

Ron se giró hacia ella bruscamente con los ojos llenos de rabia y frunció los labios.

- Lo que te pasa es solo culpa tuya – Continuó ella sin moverse del sitio.

Aquellas palabras lo enfurecieron aun más.

- ¿Qué demonios estás insinuando Pansy?... ¡¿Crees que yo busque esta situación?!

- Por supuesto que no. Pero si le hubieses dicho la verdad a Hermione desde un principio, en vez de montar todo aquel circo conmigo, ahora no estarías sufriendo de celos por ese Krum – Le recriminó mientras abandonaba el umbral de la puerta, dejaba su maletín en el suelo y se desabrochaba los botones de su ajustada chaqueta.

- Tú más que nadie sabes que no podía hacerlo – Se justificó él mirando al suelo.

- Eso no es cierto, podías haberlo hecho, es mas, deberías haberlo hecho… Eres injusto con ella, no la dejaste elegir, tú decidiste por los dos. Te mereces sufrir por ella por necio, y yo debería dejar que sufrieses, pero no puedo hacerlo y esa es mi desgracia, por eso sé que me arrepentiré de lo que voy a decirte… ¡Maldita sea, Ron!... ¡Habla con ella!... ¡Dile la verdad!

El joven tragó saliva, y se pasó la mano por el cabello elevando los ojos del suelo y enfrentándolos a los de su compañera.

- Ron no es fácil para mí decirte todo esto. Estoy alentándote para que vuelvas con ella, porque sé que no puedes seguir así, ni Hermione tampoco. ¡Oh Dios! Vi su cara en el funeral y fue horrible... su sufrimiento… jamás presencié nada igual.

- Pero… mi tío…

- Olvida a tu tío. Ve a ese restaurante esta noche, cuando ella ya esté allí. Espera el momento en que puedas hablarle a solas… agárrala de los pelos si es necesario, pero no salgas de allí sin decirle la verdad y después… que la suerte decida. Tu tío no tiene que saber que ella está en el restaurante, si tú tienes la precaución de llegar después que Hermione. Si lo deseas puedo acompañarte y parecerá que vamos a cenar juntos, no tiene porque sospechar nada.

Todo lo que Pansy decía parecía tener lógica, pero a Ron le faltaba el valor para hacerlo. La cabeza había empezado a dolerle… ¡Decirle la verdad!, cuantas veces lo había pensado, pero la amenaza de Bellatrix retumbaba tan fuerte dentro de su mente, que siempre terminaba desechando la idea, y ahogando su deseo de contárselo todo y liberar así su sufrimiento.

- No puedo hacerlo – Dijo con voz débil.

Pansy cerró los ojos y exhaló un suspiro de resignación. Apretó la mandíbula y dijo.

- Entonces, Ron Weasley, no vuelvas a mencionar a Krum… Si no luchas por ella, no te lamentes de perderla a manos de otro.

Las palabras de Pansy hicieron hervir la sangre de Ron. No podía imaginarla en brazos de aquel tipo… Lo había intentado, había luchado contra si mismo y su deseo de estar con ella, pero no podía… no quería perderla. Cinco meses habían sido demasiado tiempo… Lentamente el rostro de Ron dejó de tensarse, y sus labios fueron dibujando una sonrisa. Sus azules ojos brillaron con al misma intensidad que el mar cuando está en calma y el sol lo acaricia con sus rayos. Una llama de ilusión ardió de nuevo en su extenuado corazón.

- Lo haré… le diré la verdad a Hermione.

Un sentimiento agridulce se apoderó del alma de Pansy.

- ¿Vivir en tu casa? – Preguntó Hermione - ¿Lo has pensado bien?

- Jamás he estado tan seguro de algo – Dijo Krum mientras volcaba el líquido escarlata de la botella sobre la copa de Hermione.

- No sé que decirte, ¿Ella ha aceptado?

- Aun no, pero mantengo la esperanza que así sea.

- Oh Viktor, deseo que no te lleves una desilusión con esa chica… es tan impredecible – Hermione intentaba ser sincera en cuanto a lo que pensaba de Cho mientras se llevaba el borde de al copa a los labios.

Ron detuvo el coche frente Petrus, ninguno se había cambiado de ropa y con el mismo atuendo de la oficina caminaron hacia el local. Antes de entrar Ron se giró y pudo comprobar que su tío estaba allí, porque el hombre tuvo el cinismo de saludarlo con la mano. Apretó los dientes y con el corazón latiéndole de emoción y temor, accedió al restaurante.

- ¿Puedo atenderles en algo? – El maître del Petrus se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa pintada en un rostro altivo y afilado.

- Unos amigos han reservado una mesa y hemos quedado con ellos aquí, pero aun no han llegado – Mintió Pansy.

- Si me dicen a que nombre se hizo la reserva podría acomodarles en la mesa hasta que sus amigos…

- No, preferimos esperarlos en algún sitio reservado – Se apresuró a decir la joven interrumpiendo al hombre.

El maître levantó una ceja reticente y los escrutó de pies a cabeza. Pero el aspecto de Pansy y Ron (exceptuando el largo cabello de él), era impecable y ella hablaba de forma muy educada, así que decidió darles un voto de confianza.

- Muy bien, como gusten… pasen por aquí.

Y los condujo hacia una sala pequeña, pero deliciosamente decorada con mesas adornadas con centros de flores, y sillones de piel que parecían muy cómodos. Antes de pasar al lugar, Ron echó una ojeada hacia el interior del comedor y no le fue difícil localizar a Hermione, que efectivamente estaba con Krum. Ella le daba la espalda y Ron solo pudo ver como el joven sonreía ampliamente mientras hacia chocar su copa de vino con la de su hermosa acompañante. Parecían divertirse y eso lo enfureció aun más. Pansy lo agarró por el brazo, tenso y duro por la rabia obligándolo a sentarse junto a ella.

- Paciencia Ron… no lo estropees ahora.

Habían pasado unos quince minutos desde que llegaron. Ron movía insistentemente la pierna derecha preso de los nervios, sacando de quicio a Pansy, que además tenía que soportar las insistentes entradas del maître, preguntándole si deseaban pasar al comedor. Por fin después de largo rato, Hermione se puso en pie y caminó hacia el hall llegando al atril donde estaba el maître. Desde su sitio Ron pudo ver la espalda de su novia, tan perfecta como un atardecer de verano. Tragó saliva y noto un sudor frío en las sienes.

- Disculpe – Dijo ella suavemente, para llamar la atención del hombre que andaba con la nariz metida en una lista de comensales y no se había dado cuenta de que había alguien más allí.

- ¡Oh!... ¿En que puedo ayudarla madame? - Preguntó con voz melosa.

- Podría indicarme donde están los aseos por favor.

- Por supuesto, siga ese pasillo y luego tuerza a la derecha – Le indicó moviendo el dedo índice de un lado a otro – No tienen perdida.

- Gracias.

Hermione se alejó del hombre y caminó hacia el pasillo que éste le había señalado, desapareciendo ante la mirada de Ron.

- Ahora – Dijo Pansy firmemente y con una leve sonrisa.

Ron se puso en pie y se perdió por el mismo lugar por donde había ido la muchacha. El jefe de los camareros lo siguió con la mirada, se encogió de hombros y siguió repasando su lista de comensales. Pansy suspiró profundamente. Si Ron se reconciliaba con Hermione, ella lo habría perdido todo.

Hermione se retocaba los labios con brillo labial de color rosado, mirándose en el amplio espejo, cuando de repente sintió un golpe detrás de ella. Se giró sobresaltada para ver quien había sido tan desconsiderada para armar semejante ruido en un lugar como aquel, y entonces sintió como el corazón comenzó a latirle con violencia queriéndosele escapar por la boca. Era Ron. El joven estaba pálido, con la mano sujetando el picaporte de la puerta. De pronto y sin decir nada, ni dejar que ella lo hiciese, la tomó con fuerza por un brazo y la introdujo en uno de los retretes, cerrando la puerta y quedándose ambos en aquel espacio demasiado reducido para dos personas que intentaban estar separados el uno del otro. Ron empujó a Hermione suavemente contra la pared, y dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el de ella, sin soltarle el brazo.

-¡Suéltame Ron! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Exclamó ella intentado liberarse de su captor - ¡Maldita sea!... ¡Suéltame o grito!

Ron cubrió con una de sus grandes manos la boca de Hermione. Ella lo miraba asustada y con el resentimiento reflejado en sus pardos ojos.

- No grites… por favor – Dijo él suplicante – Tengo que hablar contigo.

Un ruido hizo que los corazones de ambos se detuvieran. Alguien había entrado en el aseo. Ron tensó el rostro y contuvo la respiración. Hermione lo miraba extrañada, el joven parecía aterrado. El repiqueteo de unos tacones sobre el suelo de mármol hizo que el pelirrojo dejase escapar lentamente el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones. Por un instante pensó que Peter los había descubierto. Hermione posó su mano sobre la de Ron y le obligo a retirarla de su boca con suavidad. El muchacho le suplicó con la mirada que no hiciese nada que pudiese delatarlo, ella no abrió la boca. La mujer que había entrado estuvo apenas un par de angustiosos minutos, se la oía canturrear. La respiración de Ron era tan agitada que las exhalaciones hacia que se moviesen los bucles del cabello de Hermione. Él estaba tan cerca, tan increíblemente cerca, y su aliento era tan cálido y reconfortante… El ruido sordo de la puerta al cerrarse indicó que la mujer había abandonado la habitación.

- Sepárate Ron – Exigió Hermione acalorada mientras lo empujaba haciéndolo chocar con la pared que quedaba justo enfrente, él seguía sin soltarle el brazo – Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, creo que todo quedó muy claro aquel día en el apartamento de Pansy.

Los almendrados ojos de Hermione chispearon de rabia.

- Te equivocas… Tienes que escucharme, te lo ruego – Inconscientemente Ron apretó el brazo de Hermione haciéndole daño.

- Suéltame.

El joven obedeció y aflojó su mano liberando el brazo de la chica. Ambos tenían la espalda apoyadas en las paredes que estaban enfrentadas y clavaban sus miradas en el otro. Hermione alzó el mentón con dignidad y agarró el picaporte de la puerta con intención de salir del retrete sin escuchar lo que su ex novio tenía tanto interés en decirle.

- ¡Debía hacerlo Hermione! – Grito él a la desesperada, para evitar que ella se fuese - ¡Tenía que alejarme de ti… por Emma!

Las palabras de Ron hicieron que la muchacha soltara el picaporte y se girase bruscamente hacia él con el rostro desconcertado.

- ¿Por Emma?... Dijiste que ella no tenía nada que ver en esto.

Ron la sujetó por los brazos y la obligó suavemente a sentarse sobre la tapa del retrete. Hermione no se opuso y se dejó manejar como si fuese una muñeca de trapo, con una mezcla de impaciencia e intriga por lo que él acababa de decir.

- Tengo que explicarte esto muy rápido Hermione, porque no tengo tiempo… Me siguen a todos lados, día y noche, para que no cometa ningún error como estoy haciendo ahora.

- ¿Quién te sigue? – Preguntó con el corazón rebotándole en la garganta.

- Mi tío… ¿Recuerdas cuando llevé a Emma de regreso a casa? – Hermione asintió temerosa – Su libertad tenia un precio, y yo estaba obligado a pagarlo. Había más gente metida en esto aparte de mi tío y ellos accedieron a liberar a Emma a cambio de unas condiciones.

- ¿Qué condiciones? ¿Quiénes estaban allí?... ¿De que demonios me estás hablando Ron? – El desconcierto y el temor de Hermione aumentaba por momentos.

- Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix, la ex esposa de Matt – Hermione palideció y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos espantada – Yo soy su instrumento de venganza hacia Julie y hacia ti… Hermione – Ron se agachó y la tomó de las manos – Las condiciones eran aléjame de vosotras sin dar explicaciones. No pude hacer otra cosa, se lo debía a Julie, ella hizo tanto por mí… es su hija, era injusto no devolvérsela sana y salva.

Hermione soltó bruscamente las manos de Ron, y se pasó las suyas por el rostro temblando.

- ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?... Un momento, me estás engañando. Te vi besar a Pansy y dijiste que no me querías en tu vida.

Ron suspiró esperaba ese reproche, sabía cuanto había sufrido ella con aquel beso.

- Marcharme de la mansión iba a ser fácil aunque duro, pero dejarte… dejarte es lo más difícil que he hecho en la vida. Tú no habrías querido aceptarlo, no ibas a entender que teníamos que separarnos, y estaba seguro que me buscarías si no te explicaba el motivo por el cual me marchaba. Hermione, esa mujer amenazó con mataros a las tres si yo no cumplía mi trato. Pansy fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que fueras tú la que decidieras alejarte de mí y no desearas buscarme nunca más. Ella no estuvo de acuerdo, lo hice sin pedirle permiso y después del beso me abofeteó… Entre Pansy y yo no hay nada…

- Aun vives con ella – Le recriminó Hermione desconfiada fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Es cierto. Al principio solo iba a ser algo provisional, pero después, ella… Hermione, Pansy me ha ayudado mucho, ha sido mi gran apoyo, es una buena amiga… y gracias a ella hoy decidí venir a decirte la verdad. Lo he intentado Hermione, he intentado estar lejos de ti, pero no puedo… te necesito para poder respirar… Pansy tiene razón, yo no te di opción a elegir – Ron había vuelto a tomarla de las manos y sus ojos brillaban a punto de dejar caer lágrimas, volviéndolos increíblemente hermosos – Puedo estar alejado de Emma, incluso de Julie… pero no de ti, de ti no puedo…

- Ron…

- Y no soporto verte cada día con ese tipo, entrando y saliendo de tu casa a cualquier hora… Me muero de celos… - Ron apretaba los dientes y tensaba la mandíbula mientras hablaba de Krum.

- ¿Has estado espiándome? – Ron no lo negó y asintió enérgicamente - ¡Oh cielos! Entre Viktor y yo no hay nada… ¡Oh Ron! ¿Lo que me cuentas es cierto?

- Sí.

- Entonces ve a la policía y acaba con esto de una vez.

- No puedo, os mataran… Hermione, quiero que entiendas lo grave que es esto. Ahora mismo mi tío está ahí afuera esperando un movimiento en falso por mi parte. Te estoy poniendo en peligro viniendo aquí a hablar contigo, y de paso también Julie y a la niña… ¿Por qué Viktor te visita tanto? – Volvió al tema que lo consumía por dentro.

- Le estoy ayudando a conquistar a Cho – Contestó Hermione como un autómata mientras su cerebro intentaba asimilar lo que estaba oyendo.

- ¡Cho!

- Sí, Viktor está enamorado de ella… Ron, no hay nada entre él y yo, jamás se interesó en mí… ni yo en él… yo solo… solo te amo a ti – Admitió sin poder evitarlo, desde lo mas profundo de su corazón.

El pelirrojo se derrumbó ante la confesión de ella y hundió la cabeza en el regazo de Hermione dando rienda suelta a aquellas lágrimas que habían luchado por no salir. Hermione se quedó paralizada, todo aquello era tan desconcertante. Su cabeza parecía a punto de saltar por los aires, y notaba la presión en las sienes y los sollozos de Ron en sus oídos. El joven seguía llorando aferrándose a la cintura de ella con desesperación. La respiración de Hermione era tan violenta que notaba un dolor insoportable en las costillas y una agitación recorrió su cuerpo cuando notó el tacto de las manos de Ron rozando la piel de su espalda… añoraba tanto aquellas manos sobre su cuerpo… Decidida, le tomó el rostro húmedo con ambas manos y lo levantó suavemente.

- ¿No me mientes, verdad?... Ron mírame, puedo ver en tus ojos si me estás mintiendo.

El muchacho clavó su iris azul en los desorbitados ojos de la chica. De pronto la calma se reflejó en su desquiciada mirada, una sonrisa curvó sus delicados labios… Él le estaba diciendo la verdad. Sin dudarlo mas, se puso en pie y agarrándolo por los brazos lo obligó a hacer lo mismo, y entonces lo abrazó con fuerza y Ron se aferró a ella con desesperación.

- ¡Oh mi niña! Te eché tanto de menos – Confesó el, posando su frente sobre la de ella – No puedo vivir sin ti Hermione… no puedo hacerlo.

- ¡Quiero estar contigo! – Exclamó ella con los ojos llenos de deseo – Quiero que me beses, sentir tus manos en mi cuerpo… que me ames como siempre ¡Oh Ron necesito estar contigo!

La respiración de Hermione era profunda y excitada, y acercaba los labios a los de él notando el suave aliento del muchacho, deseando morderlo… deseando volver a ser solo suya. Ron la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a él con brusquedad hundiendo sus labios en los de ella, besándola ávidamente. Hermione cerró los ojos y respondió a aquel beso sintiendo una felicidad inmensa en su corazón, percibiendo nuevamente aquella deliciosa sensación de saber que volvía ser suyo. Ron separó lentamente sus labios de la boca llena de deseo de Hermione y torció el rostro hacia la garganta de la chica, pasando su larga y estilizada nariz absorbiendo todo su aroma, notando el corazón de Hermione palpitar sobre ella. Lentamente descendió por su cuello hacia el hueco de la clavícula, y no se detuvo hasta llegar a su terso escote hundiendo su nariz entre los senos de Hermione.

- Te despediste de mí… - Decía ella entrecortadamente respirando violentamente intentando ahogar un gemido – Aquella noche… me estabas diciendo adiós… ¡Oh Ron!... Hazme tuya otra vez… ¡Aquí, ahora!… - Susurró.

Ron se apartó de repente de ella, con la respiración jadeante.

- No… no puede ser… Ya te he puesto demasiado tiempo en peligro.

- Pues vayamos a mi casa – Propuso ella acercándose nuevamente a él y entrelazando los dedos por su rojo cabello.

- ¿Tu casa?... No, no lo entiendes. Me siguen Hermione, saben donde vives y tampoco podemos vernos en el apartamento de Pansy… es peligroso.

- Pero debe haber una forma para que podamos volver estar juntos… No me importa pasarme toda la vida escondiéndome… solo quiero estar contigo Ron.

Hermione lo miraba con ojos suplicantes, él también deseaba lo mismo, lo deseaba con toda su alma.

- ¡Harry! – Exclamó Ron de pronto.

- ¿Harry?

- Sí, él lo sabe todo.

- ¿Lo sabe?

- Yo se lo conté, no podía con esto solo… No te enojes con ellos...

- ¿Ginny también lo sabe?... – Ron asintió - Debí imaginarlo, cuando le entregó tu regalo a Emma.

- Escúchame Hermione, esto es arriesgado pero podríamos vernos en casa de Harry. Si llegas antes que yo, mi tío nunca sabrá que estás allí y si salgo yo antes, él no te verá marchar… Hablaré con Harry le diré que sabes la verdad y tal vez podamos vernos algún día…

- ¡Mañana! – Exclamó ella acercándose a él una vez mas.

- Hermione…

- Mañana Ron, no puedo esperar mas… ¿No lo entiendes? Necesito que me demuestres cuanto me sigues amando.

Ron no tuvo tiempo de objetar nada porque los labios de Hermione habían vuelto a hurgar en los suyos. Sabían que debían despedirse, eran concientes que hasta que volviesen a verse solo podrían llevarse el recuerdo de ese beso en aquel estrecho retrete. Pero Hermione era feliz, necesitaba ser suya de nuevo y saber que el corazón de aquel chico pelirrojo solo le pertenecía a ella. ¿Que le importaba si fuera del restaurante había un tipo dispuesto a acabar con su vida de un momento a otro?... Porque solo Ron tenía la capacidad de matarla con un adiós y un instante después, devolverle la vida con el simple roce de sus cálidos labios.

* * *

**Bueno otro capítulo más. Espero no haberos decepcionado con el reencuentro...**

**Gracias mil por los rr, Copia Pirata (Gracias por pensar que esta historia se merece mas rr, eso me anima mucho) y Foaby (Bueno cuanto tiempo... me alegra volver a saber de ti, y me alegra mucho mas que te guste la historia)**

**Besos.**

**Maria.**


	30. Señora Weasley

**30. Señora Weasley**

Pansy no necesitó preguntarle a Ron como le había ido, supo de inmediato que todo se había arreglado entre él y Hermione cuando lo vio entrar en el reservado luciendo una sonrisa que ocupaba todo su rostro. En ese momento sintió como se le resquebrajo el corazón, su esperanza, su única y débil esperanza de tener algo con él, se había esfumado para siempre. Ron la abrazó feliz y agradecido por haberle impulsado a dar el difícil paso de sincerarse con Hermione, y ella respondió a ese abrazo con una amarga sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

- Disculpen… ¿Van a ocupar la mesa por fin? – El maître había regresado y su tono era menos amable que la última vez.

- No – Contestó Pansy – Nuestros amigos no van a poder venir, lo lamento pero debemos irnos.

El hombre frunció el entrecejo, pensando que la pareja se había burlado de él. Ron pasó la mano por los hombros de Pansy y juntos abandonaron el restaurante. Al subir al coche, Ron pudo ver como su tío encendía las luces de su vehículo y prendía el motor. Ron echó una última ojeada al restaurante… Hermione estaba a salvo.

Era un reluciente y soleado día de finales de mayo, y aquel era sin duda el mes favorito de Luna. Porque la ciudad estaba llena de color y tal y como iban sus vidas eso es lo que necesitan, cubrirlas de color. Repasaba concentrada un contrato que debía firmar, aquel documento no terminaba de convencerla, así que lo hojeaba una y otra vez buscando un motivo que la impulsara a estampar su rubrica sobre el papel. Finalmente, y aun sin estar muy convencida, decidió pedir consejo a Hermione. Agarró el documento y salió hacia el despacho de su amiga, rascándose el cogote pensativa.

- Hermione… - La nombró cuando entró en la oficina, sin levantar la vista del papel – Necesito que me eches un cable con este contrato, hay algo que no me termina de… ¿Hermione?

Luna se quedó asombrada. Su amiga, que estaba sentada en el sillón, apoyaba la cabeza por el mentón en ambas manos, la miraba con ojos soñadores, las mejillas sonrosadas, y entre suspiro y suspiro, no dejaba pasar ni una milésima de segundo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó la rubia torciendo el gesto, olvidándose por completo el asunto que la había llevado allí.

Hermione contestó a la pregunta de Luna con otro suspiro aun mas prolongado.

- Pues si que te dio fuerte. Lavender me contó que anoche cenaste con ese chico, el 'cachas'… ¿Viktor?... Debió ser una gran cena.

- La mejor en cinco meses – Susurró Hermione en medio de otro suspiro.

Luna arqueó una ceja. Se alegraba de que su amiga pareciese tan feliz, pero en su fuero interno le molestaba que hubiese olvidado tan pronto a Ron, aunque entendía que después de cómo se había comportado éste, no podía esperar otra cosa, que tarde o temprano Hermione rehiciera su vida con otro.

- Me alegro… - Murmuró pensativa.

- ¿Querías decirme algo Luna?

- No, olvídalo… He decidido que no voy a firmar el acuerdo con Stevenson´s, no me convence lo que me ofrecen.

- Muy bien – Musitó Hermione evadida, volviendo a suspirar.

Luna rodó los ojos y salió del despacho un poco desilusionada. Ver a Hermione suspirar por otro hombre que no era Ron, le encogía el corazón.

Hermione sonrió levemente cuando su amiga abandonó el despacho… ¡Pobre Luna! Ni idea tenía que el pelirrojo era el único capaz que arrancar de su garganta tantos suspiros a la vez. Imaginaba como de mágico sería volver a estar con él nuevamente, ni siquiera podía pensarlo sin que se le erizara la piel o una sacudida hiciera temblar su cuerpo. Lo amaba, lo deseaba, Ron había sido el único hombre en su vida, y aquella cruel separación había reforzado mucho más lo que sentía por él. La desesperación que había sentido al notar como lo perdía, no hizo más que aumentar su necesidad de volver a su lado, volver junto al único hombre que había amado. Hermione cerró los ojos feliz y con sus dedos se acarició la zona de su cuello donde los labios de Ron habían estado posados aquella noche, lentamente dejó resbalar su mano por el esternón y se detuvo de pronto. Sonrió, se mordió el labio inferior y dijo en voz alta para sí misma.

- Hoy sabré cuanto me sigues amando.

La sonrisa de Ron continuó en su rostro al día siguiente de la visita al restaurante. Pansy lo miraba de soslayo desde su mesa y suspiraba con tristeza. Ahora que Ron era feliz, ella estaba más abatida que nunca. El pelirrojo no le había contado que aquella tarde se vería con Hermione. No era justo para Pansy, y no deseaba hacerla sufrir, por ello intentaba controlar un poco la felicidad que se escapaba por cada uno de sus poros, aunque apenas lo conseguía.

Harry y Lavender, entraron juntos en la oficina. La chica paso juntó a Ron sin mirarlo pero Harry se dio cuenta enseguida que algo había cambiado en el semblante de su amigo. Cuando pasó por su lado, Ron lo detuvo por un brazo logrando que se detuviese.

- Tengo que contarte algo – Le dijo sin disimular una sonrisa.

- ¿Almorzamos en mi casa?

Ron asintió y Harry le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y se marchó hacia su mesa. Se sentó, sacó sus cosas del maletín de piel negro que Ginny le había regalado por Navidad, y encendió la computadora. Todo eso lo hacia mostrando una exagerada sonrisa alertando de inmediato a Lavender, que no pudo reprimir su curiosidad.

- Tienes cara de bobo Harry, ¿Qué te pasa?

El joven miró el cogote anaranjado de Ron y añadió sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.

- Creo que todo comienza a ir bien Lav.

La muchacha lo recorrió con su verde mirada de arriba abajo, rodó los ojos sin comprender nada y continuó con su trabajo, que a su juicio, parecía mucho más interesante que seguir charlando con su compañero.

Cho tenía la maleta cerrada sobre la cama. Había pasado toda la noche pensando en la proposición de Viktor. Estaba desconcertada, le tomó por sorpresa que él la invitase a vivir en su casa. Sabía que probablemente en ningún lugar del mundo iba a estar mejor que junto a él, pero tenia miedo, porque ella también notaba cosas extrañas cuando él estaba cerca. Casi no podía controlar los desmesurados latidos de su corazón si él sonreía o le daba un beso en la mejilla, pero lo mas sorprendente de todo, es que aquel joven había logrado que solo pensara en Draco un diez por ciento de su tiempo, cuando el rubio siempre había ocupado el cien por cien de sus pensamientos. Se despertaba cada mañana deseando recibir alguna llamada de Viktor y cada vez que golpeaban la puerta de la habitación de su hotel, esperaba ardientemente que el búlgaro asomase su oscura y corta cabellera por ella. Todo aquello le asustaba sobremanera porque ya se había obsesionada con un chico una vez y había sufrido mucho… Deseaba que con Viktor todo fuese diferente.

- 'Toc, toc…

Cho dio un respingo llevándose la mano al pecho y luego corrió a abrir la puerta.

- Buenos días – Saludó Viktor besándola en la mejilla.

Cho dejó escapar un incontrolado suspiro y su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza. Viktor se acercó a la maleta cerrada y dijo mientras la agarraba por el asa.

- Nos vamos – No era una pregunta.

- ¿Das por hecho que me voy a ir a vivir contigo? – Dijo ella alzando una ceja.

- Sí – Contestó él tajantemente exhibiendo una arrebatadora sonrisa.

- Eres un engreído Viktor Krum – Rió ella.

- ¿Nos vamos? – Ahora sí era una pregunta.

- Sí – Contestó Cho sin dejar de reír. Verlo sonreír era lo único que faltaba para convencerla.

Krum agarró la maleta y pasó un brazo por los hombros de la joven. Juntos abandonaron la habitación y el hotel.

Ginny temblaba contemplando la marca rosada que mostraba el test. La emoción había embargado su corazón. Siempre estuvo segura que aquel retraso no podía ser otra cosa. Se llevó la temblorosa mano al vientre y lo acaricio feliz. Un hijo, estaba embarazada y no veía el momento de contárselo a Harry. Miró su reloj, el joven ya no debía tardar en llegar. El aroma a cocido que Florence había preparado inundaba toda la casa. Ginny había entrado precipitadamente al baño cuando llego del colegio, ni siquiera pasó por la cocina para saludar a la asistenta. Estaba ansiosa por saber si lo que ella sospechaba que estaba ocurriendo en su cuerpo era cierto… ¡Un hijo! Aquello era tan maravilloso que cuando oyó como Harry entraba en la casa, salió disparada hacia el salón con el test en la mano. Pero Harry no había llegado solo, Ron estaba con él. Ginny ocultó el test de embarazo detrás de su espalda.

- Hola mi amor – La saludó Harry con un suave beso.

- Hola Ginny.

- Hola Ron – Dijo apretando con fuerza el test en su mano.

- Ron almorzará con nosotros hoy, tiene algo que contarnos.

- Muy bien – Dijo intentando mostrar una sonrisa convincente, pero la desilusión se había dibujado en su rostro – Le diré a Florence que ponga un cubierto mas.

Y diciendo eso se marchó hacia la cocina. Tendría que esperar un poco para darle la buena noticia a Harry. No era justo para Ron mostrarle lo felices que eran mientras él sufría tanto. Suspiró y se guardó el test en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

- Me muero de la curiosidad Ron ¿Qué ha pasado para que estés tan cambiado?

- Ayer le dije la verdad a Hermione – Contestó con una contagiosa sonrisa.

- ¿Le contaste lo de las condiciones y que tu tío te seguía?

- Sí.

- ¿Le explicaste lo del beso?

- Sí.

- ¿Te creyó?

Ron asintió feliz.

- Volvemos a estar juntos.

Harry hinchó el pecho de aire y exhaló un prolongado suspiro. Luego corrió a abrazarlo.

- ¡Le dijiste la verdad Ron!... ¡Eso es maravilloso! – Exclamó Ginny que acababa de entrar nuevamente en el salón y había oído parte de la conversación. Feliz se unió al abrazo de los dos hombres.

- ¿Y como vais a hacer ahora para estar juntos? Con tu tío siguiéndote todo del tiempo.

Ron enrojeció, le daba reparo pedirle a sus amigos la casa para tener un encuentro con Hermione, sentía que abusaba de la confianza de ambos. Sin embargo Ginny habló muy oportunamente.

- Podrían verse aquí, en casa Harry. Si Ron llega siempre después que Hermione, ese hombre no tiene porque sospechar nada.

- ¡Oh Ginny! – Exclamó Ron agradecido al verse liberado de tener que pedirles el favor.

- Y tal vez podáis veros hoy mismo ya que Harry y yo tenemos algo que celebrar – Dijo con los ojos muy brillantes, ahora que Ron parecía haber recuperado su felicidad ella no tendría que ocultar la suya.

- ¿Ah sí? – Preguntó Harry desconcertado, arqueando una ceja mientras pensaba que probablemente había olvidado algo por lo que mas tarde se llevaría una buena regañina.

- Por supuesto que sí querido – Añadió ella, y sacó de su bolsillo el test de embarazo.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Inquirió Harry cogiéndolo cuando su esposa se lo ofrecía y mirándolo con desconfianza.

Ron abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Ginny, ésta le devolvió la mirada y asintió. Harry seguía contemplando el trozo de plástico con curiosidad intentando descifrarlo. De repente se dio cuenta de lo que se trataba y abrió los ojos aun más ampliamente que su amigo.

- ¿Esto es…?

- Un test de embarazo Harry – Contestó Ginny mordiéndose el labio para no gritar de alegría.

- ¿Entonces tú estás…?

- Embarazada Harry.

El joven profirió un grito y corrió a abrazar a su esposa elevándola del suelo, pero inmediatamente, la depositó nuevamente sobre el piso con más delicadeza de la que había empleado al levantarla.

- ¡Oh! – Fue lo único que pudo decir.

- Supongo que eso resume el hecho de que eres un hombre feliz – Observó Ginny con una sonrisa.

Harry asintió con cara de bobo mirando a su esposa como si fuese un ángel. Ron rió ante la expresión de su amigo y se acercó a Ginny besándola en la mejilla mientras decía.

- Enhorabuena pareja, me alegro mucho por vosotros… Nadie lo merece más – Y salió del salón rumbo a la cocina con intención de ayudar a Florence y de paso, dejar su feliz momento de intimidad a la futura familia.

Cho se detuvo ante el pequeño jardín de rosas de Viktor. El joven no se percató de ello y continuó andando unos pasos mas hasta que se dio cuenta que ella ya no lo seguía, y entonces, se giró y la vio de pie, contemplando lo más hermoso que poseía.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Son preciosas… ¿Las cultivas tú? – Preguntó volviendo a sorprenderse una vez más con aquel joven.

- Sí, son mis bebés – Admitió sin ningún tipo de rubor y orgulloso de ello – Esta es mi último tesoro.

Viktor señaló el rosal que estaba repleto de rosas añiles y resopló ufano.

- Jamás había visto rosas de este color.

- Tal vez las haya, pero éstas las he conseguido yo solito – Comentó hinchando el pecho.

- ¿Tiene nombre? – Inquirió Cho que parecía divertirse con la satisfacción que mostraba Krum.

- No, aun no… eso lo dejaba para ti.

- ¿Para mí? – Preguntó confusa y halagada.

- Exacto, quiero que tú le des nombre a mi creación.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! No se me ocurre nada.

- Piénsalo, no es necesario que lo hagas ahora – Añadió él riendo con el apuro de la muchacha.

Cho resopló y sonrió. Viktor la miró fijamente y con delicadeza y sin querer evitarlo, le acarició el rostro y cogió entre sus dedos un mechón del cabello azabache de la chica. Cho sintió el corazón agitarse violentamente dentro de su pecho.

- Eres mas hermosa que cualquiera de ellas – Admitió desviando sus ojos hacia las flores – Vamos entremos en la casa… aun tienes que deshacer tu maleta.

Y diciendo eso dejó resbalar por sus dedos el mechón del cabello de Cho y caminó hacia la casa recogiendo la maleta que había dejado a medio camino, cuando descubrió que ella se había detenido ante el parterre. Cho miro el jardín una vez más y sonrió mientras comenzaba a caminar tras él, sintiéndose infinitamente feliz.

Ginny insistió en ser ella la encargada de llamar a Hermione para decirle que se alegraba de que las cosas con Ron se hubiesen arreglado, que los ayudaría en todo lo que pudiese y que sentía enormemente haberle ocultado la verdad durante tanto tiempo, y que solo lo hizo porque Ron la obligó a prometerlo. En la misma llamada le comentó lo feliz que era por su próxima maternidad. Hermione compartía la dicha de Ginny, y no le recriminó en absoluto que no le dijese todo lo que sabía. Ahora que volvía a ser feliz junto a Ron, todo el sufrimiento que había sentido hasta solo un día antes, parecía muy lejano. Tras despedirse de Ginny y colgar el teléfono, Hermione corrió hacia la oficina de Luna. Abrió la puerta de golpe sobresaltando a su amiga, que tenía la mesa cubierta de papeles y le colgaba un bolígrafo de una oreja. La rubia se llevó la mano al pecho y entornó los ojos mirándola con resentimiento.

- Tengo que irme Luna, ¿Puedes pasar esta tarde sin mí?

- Sí, claro. Pero… ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – Preguntó preocupada.

- No nada. Tengo una cita esta tarde y necesito tiempo para prepararme.

Luna miró su reloj, marcaba las tres de la tarde. Levantó una ceja reticente.

- ¿A que hora tienes la cita?

- A las siete.

- ¡Cielo santo Hermione!... Aun faltan cuatro horas – Exclamó Luna frunciendo el ceño.

- Lo sé, pero estoy tan emocionada que no podría concentrarme en nada mas… ¡Oh Luna, soy inmensamente feliz! – Dijo Hermione mientras corría a abrazarla, pero su amiga estaba rígida como un palo - ¿Qué pasa?... ¿No te alegras por mí?

- Por supuesto – Afirmó sin dudarlo – Pero me cuesta hacerme a la idea que eres feliz con otro que no es Ron… No me hagas caso, te mereces rehacer tu vida.

Hermione la miró sintiéndose culpable por no poder decirle que la persona que le había devuelto la felicidad era precisamente Ron.

- Piensa mejor que he recuperado mi vida Luna… algún día lo entenderás.

Y diciendo eso, la besó en la frente y salió presurosa del despacho. Luna suspiró sin poder evitar sentirse un poco triste.

Hermione entró en su casa precipitadamente y subió a su habitación dando grandes zancadas. Estaba nerviosa, como si aquella fuese su primera cita con Ron, como si jamás hubiese estado antes con él. Comenzó a sacar vestidos de su ropero dejándolos caer uno tras otros sobre su cuerpo, intentando decidir cual era el mejor para la ocasión, pero ninguno parecía ser perfecto. Quería estar hermosa para él, deseaba que supiese que ella era la única capaz de cumplir sus ocultos deseos. Anhelaba que la desease como jamás lo había hecho. Finalmente encontró uno que cumplía todos los requisitos necesarios. Ni demasiado recatado, ni demasiado insinuante… era perfecto. Contenta con su decisión se retiró al cuarto de baño para darse un buen baño de relajante y aromática espuma. En la bañera, comenzó a relajarse y su mente empezó a atar cabos sobre lo sucedido desde el regreso de Emma.

"_Quiero que me prometas que si alguna vez tú y yo, por el motivo que sea, debemos separarnos no me buscarás, e intentarás rehacer tu vida sin mí."_

Hermione frunció el ceño al recordar aquella frase que tanto le disgustó aquel día, pero que ahora cobraba sentido… le estaba avisando que iba a abandonarla. Y cuando la amó de aquella forma tan desesperada la última noche que estuvieron juntos, simplemente le estaba diciendo adiós. Hermione cerró los ojos, la carta… aquellas palabras de Ron que tanto daño le hicieron y su última frase…

"_Cuidad de Emma como no fui capaz de hacerlo yo"._

Estaba tan claro, le dejaba otra pista delante de su propia nariz y ella no supo interpretarla. Y el beso… Besó a Pansy porque ella le retó a hacerlo…

"_¡Hazlo!... Ten el coraje suficiente para darme a entender en mi cara que no me amas, utiliza ese coraje que te faltó al abandonarme"._

- ¡Soy una idiota! – Exclamó Hermione - ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?... Me dejé cegar por los celos… ¡Oh Ron! Cuanto hemos sufrido los dos.

Suspiró profundamente mientras sumergía la cabeza en el agua.

Ron miraba impaciente su reloj. Se levantaba del sofá y caminaba hasta su habitación regresando de nuevo unos segundos después. Aun eran las seis y media, y Hermione llegaría a casa de Harry a las siete. El debía esperar a que ella ya estuviese allí. El tiempo pasaba tan lento que Ron deseaba arañar las paredes para aliviar su desesperación. Pansy intentaba ignorarlo, no sabía realmente que le sucedía pero intuía que era algo relacionado con Hermione, por ello no preguntaba, no deseaba hacerse mas daño. Media hora después, Ron volvió a salir de su dormitorio y se acercó a Pansy.

- ¿Cómo estoy? – Preguntó nervioso con un tic en el ojo.

La muchacha lo contempló un instante antes de contestar… ¿Cómo iba a estar?... Hermoso, hermoso para otra mujer. Pansy suspiró, y con una sonrisa intentó camuflar su agonía.

- Perfecto.

Ron sonrió satisfecho, cogió su cazadora de cuero negro y dijo antes de marcharse.

- No voy a regresar para la cena Pansy, no me esperes.

La muchacha asintió, y de un golpe seco Ron cerró la puerta abandonando el apartamento. Pansy se pasó la mano por la nuca, dejó a un lado el libro que trataba de leer sin éxito y se fue directa a la cama ocultándose entre las sabanas, sin intención de volver a salir de allí hasta el día siguiente.

Hermione estaba sola en casa de los Potter. Harry y Ginny ya se habían marchado a celebrar su buena nueva y le habían dado el día libre a Florence. Nada podía impedir que aquella tarde volviese a estar a solas con Ron. La joven se dirigió a su bolso y extrajo de él la cajita dorada con los dos anillos que había comprado para el cumpleaños de su novio. Suspiró feliz, había perdido toda esperanza de poder regalárselos y ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. Guardó de nuevo la cajita en el bolso, y comenzó a caminar recorriendo la casa de arriba abajo, sin detenerse en ningún sitio, intentando matar el tiempo hasta que llegase él.

Ron detuvo su coche frente a la casa de Harry, unos segundos después, Greyback hizo lo propio con el suyo a pocos metros de Ron. El pelirrojo se bajó de su vehículo y sin detenerse a mirarlos se dirigió a la cancela, la abrió y cruzó el hermoso jardín de Ginny hasta llegar a la casa golpeando con insistencia la puerta. Hermione notó como el corazón se le subía a la garganta con cada golpe sordo que su novio estaba propinando, y sin dudarlo corrió a abrir la puerta con la suficiente cautela de no asomarse por ella. El muchacho entró precipitadamente y cerró de golpe, dejando todo aquello que odiaba fuera de esas paredes. Resopló y se giró lentamente. Hermione estaba frente a él, más bella que nunca, con una sonrisa contagiosa en los labios y las mejillas encendidas. La respiración agitaba su pecho de forma insinuante ciñéndose al escote de su vestido. Ron pensó que si estuviese muerto el cielo no seria más hermoso que la imagen de aquella chica. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no era necesario. Ron se aproximó lentamente a ella, y le acarició el cabello como si aun no pudiese creer que era real temiendo que en algún momento despertase de forma brusca y se esfumara de su vida aquello que tanto amaba. Hermione cerró los ojos para sentir aun más el tacto de Ron sobre su cabello, su rostro, sus labios…

- Me hiciste mucha falta Hermione – Susurró acariciando con su aliento el oído de ella – Estoy muerto sin ti.

Hermione sintió como su cuerpo entraba en trance, mientras dejaba que él le acariciase el cuello con sus labios cálidos y húmedos, para elevarse sobre la punta de sus pies y atrapar esos labios con los suyos. Entonces todo desapareció a su alrededor. Estaban nuevamente juntos y ya nada importaba. Si la muerte podía acechar cada segundo de su vida a partir de ese encuentro, valdría la pena si él la besaba de aquella forma desesperada, si sus manos acariciaban su piel ávidas de su calor, si notaba como cada músculo de Ron se agitaba sobre su cuerpo acompasadamente mientras susurraba su nombre bajo la respiración jadeante. Sentirlo dentro de ella, solo de ella… Estaría mil veces esperando la muerte si él la amaba de aquella forma.

Ron cayó exhausto sobre el cuerpo de Hermione desparramando su larga cabellera anaranjada sobre el pecho desnudo de ella.

- Tienes que cortarte el pelo Ron – Dijo ella acariciándole un mechón – No es propio para un abogado tenerlo tan largo.

Ron sonrió, anhelaba oírla decir eso.

- Lo haré.

- Le dije a Julie que iba a abandonar Londres - Ron levantó la cabeza y miró a su novia desconcertado – No podía soportar saber que vivías con otra mujer en la misma ciudad que yo… pero eso era antes, porque ahora no pienso moverme de aquí.

El pelirrojo sonrió y dejó caer de nuevo la cabeza sobre ella.

- ¿Qué hizo que te decidieras a contarme la verdad, después de tanto tiempo? – Preguntó Hermione colocándole un mechón tras la oreja.

- Pansy.

- ¿Ella?

- Sí, nunca estuvo de acuerdo de que yo te lo ocultase, solía decirme que era muy injusto contigo.

- Y tenía razón – Dijo sonriendo, sintiéndose extraña por estar de acuerdo con Pansy en algo – Debo darle las gracias por devolverte la cordura.

Ron rió y siguió dejando que su chica le acariciase el cabello. Hermione dio un respingo de pronto sobresaltándolo y exclamó.

- ¡Tengo algo para ti!

Aparto suavemente de su regazo la cabeza de Ron y se levantó dirigiéndose hacia su bolso. El joven la observaba divertido, Hermione no se había preocupado de cubrirse y revolvía sus cosas sin darse cuenta que lo hacía desnuda. De pronto encontró lo que buscaba y regresó a la cama mientras decía con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- Feliz cumpleaños Ron.

- ¡Oh!

El joven cogió la cajita dorada y la abrió visiblemente emocionado dejando al descubierto las dos alianzas. Sonrió y miro a su novia con ternura.

- Son preciosas.

- Pensé que nunca podría llegar a dártelas… mira, lleva nuestras iniciales escritas… Ponte la tuya.

- ¡Espera! – Exclamó él – Hagamos esto como es debido.

Y diciendo eso, se incorporó de la cama, se puso sus boxer y se acercó al vestidor de Harry colocándose una corbata y una chaqueta de su amigo. Hermione lo observaba divertida, estaba absolutamente ridículo con aquella facha, además, la chaqueta de Harry debía quedarle dos tallas mas pequeñas porque se le veía realmente estrecha y los botones parecían a punto de saltar disparados. Ron se miró en el espejo y asintió, luego se dirigió hacia su novia y tirándole de las muñecas la obligó a abandonar la cama. Hermione seguía desconcertada intentado adivinar que se traía Ron entre manos. El joven arrancó de golpe las sábanas marfil de la cama de sus amigos, y mirando fijamente a Hermione dijo.

- Sube los brazos – Ella obedeció – Desnuda pareces un ángel.

- ¡Ron!

El muchacho rió y envolvió el cuerpo de la chica con la sábana, luego le hizo bajar los brazos.

- Te ves hermosa vestida de novia.

Hermione entendió entonces lo que Ron pretendía hacer. Miró hacia abajo y vio como la sabana que cubría su cuerpo desnudo había quedado transformada en un vestido de palabra de honor. Ron cogió el anillo más pequeño y sujetando la mano de Hermione dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- Hermione Jane Granger quieres ser mi esposa y prometes guardarme fidelidad, en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, para amarme y respetarme todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte nos separe…

Hermione no podía creer lo que Ron estaba haciendo y su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho haciéndole daño.

- Sí quiero – Dijo con voz temblorosa por la emoción.

Ron deslizó suavemente la alianza por el delgado dedo de la muchacha.

- Ahora tú – Susurró.

- Ronald Bilius Weasley quieres ser mi esposo y prometes guardarme fidelidad, en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, para amarme y respetarme todos los días de tu vida hasta…

- Sí quiero – Afirmó el impaciente sin dejarla acabar la frase.

Hermione sonrío y deslizó el anillo por el dedo de él.

- Entonces por la autoridad que yo mismo me confiero, nos declaramos marido y mujer… ¿Puedo besar a la novia?

Hermione sonrió y asintió enérgicamente.

Ron la tomó por la cintura y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, dijo.

- Te amo Señora Weasley.

Y entonces, la besó.

* * *

**Hola chicas, un capítulo relajadito después de tanto sufrimiento, espero de corazón que os haya gustado...**

**Gracias Gilraen (echo de menos hablar contigo), Riswe (como siempre, eres un sol) y Copia Pirata (Sigo alegrandome que estés aquí)... Un beso a las tres...**

**Y a los que siguen la historia pero no se deciden a comentar un abrazo...**

**Maria.**


	31. Un paso en falso

**31. Un paso en falso**

Notaba el insistente y violento palpitar de su corazón en la garganta. Quería gritar, pero sus alaridos eran ahogados ajenos a su voluntad y no podían oírse en la habitación. Aquella oscura mujer la había amordazado para asegurarse que no saldría sonido alguno de su boca. El cañón de la pistola apuntaba directamente al pecho de Ron. Iba a hacerlo… ella estaba dispuesta a disparar sobre él. Y Hermione no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Sus manos y sus pies estaban atados a una silla. Ron la miró por última vez con la resignación y el temor reflejado en sus ojos antes de que su cuerpo cayese desplomado sobre el suelo…

Hermione abrió los ojos de repente… ¡Otra vez! Era aquella horrible pesadilla nuevamente… ¿Por qué seguía teniendo aquel espantoso sueño, si ya estaba junto a él? Al principio no le había dado importancia, pensó que se debía a su deseo de volver junto a Ron, pero ya eran varias veces las que había soñado con la muerte de su novio y eso comenzaba a inquietarla. Cerró los ojos con fuerza rogando para que no fuese un sueño premonitorio… ¿Quién podría ser esa oscura mujer?

Los que no cabían en sí de gozo eran Draco y Lavender. El joven había pedido formalmente la mano de su novia a los padres de ésta en una íntima reunión a la que solo acudieron la familia y algunos amigos de la pareja. Draco no tuvo dudas al nombrar a Harry como su padrino de bodas, y Lavender secundó la proposición. No había pareja en Londres más feliz que ellos dos… a decir verdad sí la había, pero éstos no podían mostrar su amor en público. Para los futuros esposos, Ron estaba excluido de la boda, después de todo lo que había hecho y de lo que Hermione sufría por él, no permitirían hacerlo partícipe de su felicidad. Ella aguantaba estoicamente, mordiéndose la lengua cada vez que alguno de sus amigos insultaba o maldecía al pelirrojo en su presencia. La muchacha solo esperaba que algún día se demostrara que Ron no era la malísima persona que todos creían, y pudiesen entender el justo motivo por el cual hizo aquello tan horrible.

Sin embargo para Hermione la peor parte era acudir de visita a la mansión y ver sufrir en silencio a Julie. A pesar de que la mujer había entendido que algo muy importante y ajeno a la voluntad del joven lo había llevado a apartarse de ella, no conseguía vivir tranquila sin saber la verdad, pero Hermione no tenía el consentimiento de Ron para contárselo y guardar ese secreto la martirizaba sobremanera.

_"- Creo que es Emma – Le dijo una de esas veces que Hermione había ido de visita mientras estaban sentadas en el sofá a la hora del té._

_- ¿Cómo dices Julie? – Preguntó Hermione desconcertada._

_- Creo que la razón por la que Ron se fue de casa es el regreso de Emma._

_Hermione tragó saliva, y rogó para que aquella mujer lograse atar cabos y dar ella sola con la verdad._

_- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?_

_- Todo, Matt y yo hablamos de ello constantemente. Él está absolutamente convencido que el tío Ron lo presiona de alguna forma para que se mantenga alejado de nosotros. Lo que no logramos entender es que tiene ese hombre contra nuestra familia, y sobre todo, porqué Ron aceptó – Decía Julie presionándose las sienes._

_- ¿Y donde queda Pansy en todo esto?_

_- ¡Oh Hermione! – Julie se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos – Creo que lo de esa muchacha es una tapadera para que tú no te acerques a él, pero soy una tonta, no me hagas caso, solo son conjeturas. Ahora tú estás superándolo y yo no deseo alentar nuevas esperanzas en ti sin estar segura de que todo es como Matt y yo pensamos._

_Hermione suspiró profundamente, se mordió la lengua una vez más y apretó con fuerza las manos de Julie. La mujer sonrió levemente y añadió._

_- Yo solo deseo que sea feliz, aunque esté lejos de nosotros… pero no lo es, lo vi en sus ojos."__  
_

Pasaron de esa forma tres semanas desde el primer encuentro entre Ron y Hermione en casa de Harry y desde ese día, las visitas al hogar de los Potter por parte del pelirrojo eran constantes. Siempre llegaba después que Hermione y se marchaba antes. La muchacha salía de casa de sus amigos cuando se aseguraba que el coche que seguía a Ron ya no estaba estacionado frente a la puerta. A pesar de tener que ocultarse, ellos eran muy felices, y Harry y Ginny también lo eran de poder ayudarlos. En ocasiones, se veían a solas pero en otras compartían velada, y renovada felicidad, con sus mejores amigos. A Ginny, aquella forma de verse le recordaba cuando todos eran apenas unos niños y sus amigos se veían a escondidas en la cabaña de madera de la mansión Dashwood. Seis años después, Ron y Hermione tenían nuevamente que ocultar su amor y ellos volvían a ser sus cómplices.

Ginny estaba radiante, a punto de cumplir su segundo mes de embarazo, y Harry ya había escogido el nombre del bebé, si era varón se llamaría James, pero si la vida le regalaba una niña su nombre sería Lily. Todo parecía marchar bien. El embarazo de Ginny iba viento en popa, y nadie sospechaba de la recuperada relación de Ron y Hermione, y aun menos de su boda secreta. A pesar de todo Ron no era completamente feliz, aun le preocupaba el hecho de que Julie estuviese apartada de su vida. Deseaba contárselo todo, pero por alguna razón su instinto le decía que Matthew no se iba a conformar con quedarse quieto e intentaría desenmascarar a Bellatrix. Él la odiaba y sabía que daría parte inmediatamente a la policía en cuanto supiese que ella había ideado el secuestro de su querida hija Emma.

Era una cálida y resplandeciente mañana de mediados de Junio. Cho ayudaba a Viktor mientras éste arreglaba los rosales del parterre. La chica era feliz y no lo ocultaba. Las semanas que había pasado en casa del joven habían sido las mejores de su vida. Viktor la trataba bien pero no la consentía en exceso y dejaba que volara libre por la casa tomando decisiones por ella misma. Aquello le gustaba, él le gustaba y cada día que pasaba a su lado mucho más. El joven le había enseñado todo lo referente a su _'aburrido'_ trabajo, como él solía describirlo, y Cho, ya era capaz de diferenciar cualquier tipo de arte pictórico y se conocía al dedillo todos los artistas abstractos que tenían sus cuadros expuestos en la galería del búlgaro. Aquello le fascinaba, el mundo que rodeaba a Viktor la hechizaba completamente. Miraba embelesada como las fuertes manos de aquel hombre cortaban con delicadeza los tallos de las flores marchitas, y sin poder evitarlo, dejaba escapar suspiros incontrolados desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

- Creo que es todo por hoy – Dijo Viktor dejando a un lado las tijeras de podar y levantando las rodillas del suelo – Sin duda no hubiese terminado tan rápido sin tu ayuda, querida.

Cho sonrió halagada mientras observaba como el joven sacudía la tierra de su pantalón.

- Viktor, quiero agradecerte todo lo que estas haciendo por mí…

- ¡Ah! ¡Ah! – Exclamó él interrumpiéndola y moviendo el dedo índice de un lado a otro – Ya hemos hablado de eso y no tienes nada que agradecerme, en todo caso soy yo el afortunado. Cualquiera en mi lugar se sentiría así si tuviese a su lado a una mujer tan hermosa como tú. Cho solo deseo que estés bien, si tú eres feliz, yo también lo soy.

Viktor terminó la frase con una suave sonrisa y se agachó nuevamente para coger las tijeras que había dejado en el suelo. Cortó el tallo de la mas hermosa de todas la flores de color añil y dijo mostrándosela a Cho.

- ¿Has escogido ya su nombre?

- Sí.

- ¡Oh! ¿Y porque no me dijiste nada? – Exclamó él torciendo el gesto tan exageradamente que logro arrancar una risa a Cho.

- Porque lo decidí anoche.

- Muy bien, sorpréndeme.

Cho meditó un poco para darle mas emoción al asunto y Viktor arqueó una ceja impaciente.

- _Oportunidad_.

Viktor relajo el rostro y un momento después sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

- Me gusta Cho, yo no habría escogido mejor nombre.

El joven coloco la rosa de color añil detrás de la oreja de Cho acariciando levemente su cabello. Los oscuros ojos de ambos se sumergieron en los del otro. Cho sintió como su corazón golpeaba sin piedad dentro de sus oídos, con tanta intensidad que no podía oír nada más allá de eso. Viktor se aproximó a ella, estaba muy cerca… ¿Iba a besarla? Un temblor sacudió el cuerpo de Cho… ¿Estaba preparada para eso?... No lo sabía, y no quería estropear nada de lo que pudiese suceder… _'Oportunidad'_, pensó _'Es mi oportunidad de saber si Draco por fin se esfumo de mi vida'_, y aun no había terminado de pensarlo cuando algo cálido rozó sus labios. El aliento suave de Viktor la envolvió y notó como sus manos rodeaban su estrecha cintura mientras la acercaba a él. Cho cerró los ojos, mientras su corazón seguía golpeando con fuerza cada parte de su cuerpo. Los tiernos labios de Viktor eran tan diferentes a los de Draco, y su beso tan distinto. Había tanta ternura, no como la desesperación, la prisa con la que el rubio siempre la había besado, en algún rincón, a escondidas de todo, de todos, desando que terminase pronto. Sin embargo el beso de Viktor no parecía tener caducidad, no tenía celeridad por acabarlo, todo era tan perfecto… tan increíblemente perfecto. Cho elevó los brazos y rodeó con ellos el robusto cuello del joven respondiendo a aquel beso con toda su alma, sintiendo cosas que jamás había pensado que podría volver a sentir, deseando que Viktor no apartase sus labios de los suyos jamás. Pero él notó como ella le correspondía y se apartó suavemente. La miró a los ojos mientras le susurraba como si su voz fuese viento otoñal entrando por una ventana.

- Te amo Cho, prácticamente desde que te vi por primera vez, aquel día en la puerta del restaurante con tus amigos… Pero si no estás preparada aun, si necesitas mas tiempo, te aseguro que soy la persona mas paciente del mundo…

Cho no lo dejó terminar la frase y atrapó nuevamente los labios del hombre con los suyos haciéndolo callar. Luego fue ella la que se apartó ligeramente y dijo.

- Viktor, tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… Eres mi segunda oportunidad para ser feliz de una vez por todas, y no estoy dispuesta a dejarla escapar.

El joven no reprimió una sonrisa de felicidad y satisfacción, y tomándola nuevamente por la cintura la pegó a su cuerpo con más énfasis besándola ardientemente en medio de incontroladas risas. Aquel apasionado beso mató lo que quedaba de Draco en el corazón de Cho.

Si Pansy aun tenía algunas dudas de que Ron visitaba diariamente a Hermione, esas dudas se fueron disipando a medida que pasaban los días. La felicidad del joven era tan obvia, que ¿Qué otra cosa le animaba a visitar tan asiduamente a sus amigos? Además, Ron parecía otro, había recobrado su insaciable apetito, sus ojos tenían un brillo casi cegador y la tez pálida había dejado paso a un rubor perpetuo en sus mejillas. Ron era feliz y ella desdichada. Aquello sonaba contradictorio ya que fue ella misma la que lo había impulsado a hablar con Hermione. Aun así se resignaba porque había aprendido algo de todo aquello. Nada, absolutamente nada puede interponerse en el amor verdadero, ni siquiera la muerte. Sabía que debía olvidarse de Ron Weasley, aquel joven no había nacido para ella, pero no encontraba la forma de hacerlo. Amarlo era más fuerte que su voluntad y que su cordura. Y ella era una chica que sabía exactamente donde pisaba. Todos sus pensamientos y sus anhelos giraban en torno a él. Si Ron sonreía ella era feliz, si él lloraba o estaba angustiado Pansy sufría. Todo, todo su mundo era él. Era conciente que lo amaría hasta el fin de sus días, y ese era su único consuelo.

Era domingo, una hermosa y calurosa mañana de domingo. Neville miraba a través de los ventanales de su apartamento como el sol cubría de luz las calles de Londres. No había vuelto a ver a Luna desde el funeral de Minerva, y lo había hecho a conciencia. En su último encuentro la joven, cansada de esperarlo, le había dejado muy claro que intentaría olvidarse de él. Luna tenía razón era un idiota y un ciego, y ahora darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos no le daba derecho a volver a romper la calma de muchacha. Sin embargo llevaba semanas con un nudo en el estómago. Por un lado sentía que tal vez lo mejor sería dejar las cosas como estaban y seguir siendo solo amigos, pero por otro lado la necesitaba. Y no se había dado cuenta de cuanto necesitaba sus risas, sus silencios y sus locuras hasta aquel día en que se sintió el hombre más feliz del planeta al descubrir la realidad de sus sentimientos. Pero la euforia del momento dejó paso al temor a ser rechazado… ¿Y si él le contaba lo que guardaba en su corazón y ella no le creía?... ¿Y si aun sabiendo que la amaba, ella no iba a desistir en su empeño de olvidarlo?...Dudas, miles de dudas agolpadas en su mente, y esas dudas habían paralizado su necesidad de decirle que la amaba y que probablemente siempre la había amado. Neville resopló con fuerza y se alejó lentamente de la ventana. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, cerró los ojos y recordó el beso espontáneo que Luna le dio en ese mismo apartamento, un beso que cambió muchas cosas. Apretó los labios, y su respiración se volvió rápida y profunda.

- Soy un idiota… ¿Cómo va a saber lo que siento si no se lo digo?...

Se acercó al escritorio y cogió papel y lápiz, se sentó y comenzó a escribir unas frases en un folio en blanco. Era un texto corto, pero Neville sonreía satisfecho con lo que había caligrafiado en él. Lo dobló y lo metió en un sobre. Luego lo depositó sobre el escritorio regresando a la ventana, apoyó la cabeza sobre el cristal y continuó mirando como la luz del sol volvía aun mas hermosa la ciudad de Londres.

Ginny y Hermione esperaban pacientemente a que sus respectivos hombres trajesen la comida que se habían empeñado en cocinar ellos mismos aprovechando que Florence tenía el día libre porque era domingo. Hermione aun recordaba la desastrosa cena que Ron le preparó meses atrás, y ya había puesto en sobre aviso a su amiga. Sin embargo Ginny alardeaba de las excelentes dotes de Harry para el arte culinario. Poco tiempo después los jóvenes aparecieron en el comedor portando soperas y fuentes de ensalada, depositándolas sobre la mesa ante la atónita mirada de las chicas. Hermione tuvo que reconocer que el aroma que emanaba de la sopera era embriagador, y eso le confirmó que Harry había trabajado en la cocina mucho más que Ron. Como su olor predecía la comida estuvo deliciosa a excepción de la ensalada, que era lo único que el pelirrojo había preparado. Ron había vertido demasiado vinagre en la salsa. A pesar de todo, y con los ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas por la acidez del vinagre, todos hicieron un esfuerzo y comieron un poco. Sin embargo, cuando Ron se llevó un trozo de escarola a la boca la escupió al instante exclamando.

- ¡Panda de embusteros!... ¡Esto es no hay quien lo coma!

Todos rieron al unísono, aliviados por no tener que continuar fingiendo que les gustaba la ensalada.  
Tras la comida, Ginny preparó té y todos comenzaron una agradable conversación. Harry y Ron discutían sobre la sentencia de los juicios que ya se habían llevado a cabo. El pelirrojo recibiría el fallo judicial al día siguiente, y estaba absolutamente convencido que absolverían a su cliente.

- Jamás he visto defender algo con tanta pasión como lo hace ella. Sin duda ganaremos este caso, Pansy ha hecho un trabajo encomiable.

El nombre de la joven resonó como un eco en la sala. Harry y Ginny miraron a Hermione en un impulso. Pero la muchacha sonrió a su novio y continuó la conversación con su amiga sin darle importancia al comentario.  
Casi eran las siete de la tarde cuando Ron se disponía a abandonar la casa de los Potter. Harry había conseguido al fin que Ginny accediera a descansar un poco y ambos se habían retirado al dormitorio.

- ¡Oh! Ya tenemos que volver a separarnos – Protestó Hermione mientras ayudaba a Ron a colocarse su cazadora.

El pelirrojo esbozó una triste sonrisa.

- Siempre nos quedará mañana.

- Adoro esa palabra… _mañana_, es tan esperanzadora – Confesó ella elevándose sobre sus pies para darle un corto beso mientras le rodeaba el cuello con sus delgados brazos.

- ¿Te cansarás algún día de esto?... Porque si lo haces lo entenderé.

- Nunca. Estaría escondiéndome el resto de mi vida si con ello consigo estar junto a ti… No vuelvas a preguntar majaderías Ronald Weasley – Exclamó ella frunciendo el ceño.

- Debo irme, mañana nos dan el resultado del juicio y tengo que estar en el juzgado pronto.

- Ganareis. Pansy y tú formáis un buen equipo.

Ron sonrió ampliamente, él también estaba convencido de ello. Cuando el joven se disponía a abrir la puerta, Hermione lo detuvo y mirándole a los ojos preguntó.

- Ron… ¿Cómo es Bellatrix? Me refiero a su aspecto.

Ron torció el gesto y miró a su novia con desconcierto.

- ¿Por qué te interesa saber eso Hermione?

- Curiosidad femenina – Mintió, solo quería comprobar algo que la martirizaba.

- Es… aunque me cueste reconocerlo, una mujer muy bella. Tiene el cabello y los ojos oscuros y siempre, o al menos las veces que he tenido la desgracia de verla, va vestida de negro… es tan siniestra…

Hermione tragó saliva con dificultad, Ron acababa de describir a la mujer de su pesadilla y eso era justo lo que estaba temiendo. En su sueño, Bellatrix era la mujer que disparaba sobre Ron.

Greyback resoplaba dentro del coche apoyando el codo en el reposabrazos del asiento y la cabeza sobre el cristal de la ventana. Peter intentaba ignorarlo para no desquiciarse, no podía olvidar que él matón de Bellatrix era tres veces mas alto que él y mas fuerte.

- ¿Hasta cuando vamos a seguir haciendo de niñeras? – Rugió Greyback – A mí no me contrataron para esto, mi trabajo es otro – Añadió crujiéndose los nudillos.

- A ti no te contrataron para hacer preguntas Fenrir, solo para obedecer órdenes, como a mí. Así que cállate de una maldita vez – Exigió Peter malhumorado.

A él también le fastidiada mucho aquello. Llevaban meses pegados a la retaguardia de Ron y el chico no había incumplido nunca el trato. Peter creía que ya era hora de dejar de perseguirlo y dedicarse a pasar sus días en una paradisíaca isla del pacífico tal y como le habían prometido.

- Ya sale otra vez – Dijo Greyback cuando vio como Ron abría la puerta y se quedaba hablando con alguien que seguía en el interior de la casa – Últimamente le cuesta despedirse de sus amigos – Observó nuevamente.

Peter entornó los ojos, él también lo había notado. Las visitas habían empezado a ser mas frecuente desde hacía algunas semanas. Todos los días llegaba a las siete en punto de la tarde y se marchaba mucho después de las diez de la noche. Mientras que los fines de semana pasaba casi todo el día recluido en esa casa. Aquello era bien extraño, pero aparte de ese pequeño detalle, nunca percibió nada más allá que pudiese alertarlo de que algo no iba bien. Greyback desvió su atención del pelirrojo resoplando una vez mas, y volvió a concentrarse en su aburrimiento. Peter sin embargo continuó con los ojos clavados en su sobrino… el chico sonreía, ese era otro detalle. Últimamente Ron sonreía demasiado. De repente el pelirrojo metió la cabeza nuevamente en la casa y volvió a salir un instante después, parecía como si se hubiese despedido de alguien con un beso. Una idea que le pareció divertida rondó su retorcida mente… ¿Y si las frecuentes visitas de Ron a esa casa se debían a que se lo estaba montando con la mujer de su mejor amigo?... Peter sonrió, a fin de cuentas Ron llevaba su sucia sangre. Deleitándose con esa absurda idea estaba cuando sucedió algo que borró de forma inmediata la estúpida sonrisa de sus labios. Una joven de cabello cobrizo y enmarañado se asomó por la puerta para intentar alcanzar la cazadora del pelirrojo que ya se había girado y se disponía a caminar para alejarse de la casa. Peter entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios tanto, que comenzaron a temblarle. Ron se giró hacia Hermione y palideció al ver el cuerpo expuesto de su novia, miró a un lado y a otro asustado. Peter percibió la tensión en el rostro de su sobrino.

- ¿Qué haces Hermione? ¡Vuelve dentro inmediatamente! – Le exhortó sujetándola por los hombros y volviendo a introducirla en la casa.

- ¡Oh Cielos!, no me di cuenta… ¿Crees que me ha visto? – Preguntó la chica con los ojos desorbitados.

Ron desvió con cautela sus ojos hacia el lugar donde estaba estacionado el coche de su tío y vio horrorizado como el vehículo se alejaba a prisa del lugar. El corazón se le subió a la garganta. Peter nunca se iba antes que él, siempre estaba detrás pegado a su trasero como babosa. Una terrible sospecha de que la había visto invadió su mente.

- ¿Me ha visto? – Insistió Hermione con el terror reflejado en sus pardos ojos.

Ron estaba absolutamente convencido de ello, pero a la hora de contestar vio el temor de la joven y decidió disfrazar la verdad.

- No estoy seguro Hermione, pero debemos ser cautelosos a partir de hoy. Escúchame bien y haz todo lo que voy a indicarte. Quiero que vayas a la mansión, y le digas a Julie que te sientes triste y que no deseas estar sola en tu casa y necesitas su compañía. Dile que te gustaría alojarte en la mansión unos días… Ella no se opondrá, ya sabes lo que te quiere, y se alegrará de que te hospedes allí - Hermione asintió asustada percibiendo el desesperado tono de voz de su novio - Nunca, bajo ningún concepto salgas de allí sin la compañía de Kingsley – Ron la miró fijamente a los ojos - ¡Oh Hermione! Debemos dejar de vernos por algún tiempo hasta que todo se haya calmado, pero prometo llamarte a diario.

Hermione asintió nuevamente, le diría que sí a todo lo que el le ordenase. Sabía que había dado un paso en falso y ahora solo esperaba que su imprudencia no trajese trágicas consecuencias. Ron la abrazó con fuerza y añadió.

- Cuéntale a Harry lo que ha sucedido y dile que te acompañe personalmente a casa de mi madrina. No quiero que duermas esta noche sola. Lo haría yo mismo, pero mantengo la esperanza de que mi tío no nos haya visto y solo sospeche. Tal vez esté apostado en alguna esquina esperando vernos juntos. Haz lo que te digo Hermione por el amor de Dios, me muero si te pasa algo.

- No te preocupes Ron, haré todo lo que me dijiste… iré con Julie.

Ron respiró aliviado y con una sonrisa añadió.

- No olvides que te amo y que eres mi esposa.

- ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo si ocupas todos mis pensamientos? – Confesó ella.

Ron tomó aire profundamente y lo dejó escapar de golpe, luego se alejó de la casa subiéndose al coche. Hermione entrecerró la puerta y contempló como su novio doblaba la esquina y desaparecía.

Pansy salió de la cocina sobresaltada con la cuchara de madera en la mano cuando oyó un fuerte portazo.

- Lo sabe – Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se pasaba desesperado los dedos por el cabello.

- ¿Quién sabe qué Ron?

- Mi tío, nos ha visto a Hermione y a mí juntos.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Cuándo ha sido eso? – Exclamó Pansy dejando ver el pánico en sus claros ojos.

- Hoy, ahora… hace apenas media hora. Pansy, no te había dicho nada para no hacerte sufrir, pero ella y yo hemos estado viéndonos en secreto en casa de Harry – El semblante inexpresivo de la joven le hizo entender que ella ya lo intuía - ¿Lo sabías?

- Lo sospechaba… Era lógico que trataseis de veros a como diese lugar… ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

- Le dije a Hermione que se fuese a casa de mi madrina allí estará mas protegida.

- Hiciste bien… ¿Y que pasa con Julie y con tu hermana? Ellas también corren peligro – Le recordó la muchacha.

Ron encogió el rostro, no había pensado en ellas. Estaba tan preocupado por Hermione que olvidó que la amenaza también incluía a Julie y a Emma.

- Creo que tu madrina debería saberlo – Ron la miró con los ojos fuera de las órbitas – Tiene derecho a conocer la verdad, se trata de la seguridad de su hija y de ella misma… Ron… - Pansy se aproximó a él y le cogió las manos – Si tu tío os ha descubierto que más da que Julie lo sepa. Tienes que darle la oportunidad de proteger a la niña… ¿Crees que su esposo te perdonaría si le ocurriese algo a alguna de las dos?... ¿Te lo perdonarías tú?

Ron se deshizo de las manos de su compañera y caminó de un lado a otro del pasillo pasándose desesperadamente las manos por el rostro.

- Tienes razón. Tengo que hablar con ellos… Estoy seguro que mi tío informará a Bellatrix de todo. Iré a la mansión a primera hora de la mañana – Pansy le sonrió satisfecha - ¡Oh no! El resultado del juicio es mañana a primera hora.

- Cielos, es cierto. Entonces habla con ellos una vez que salgas del juzgado – Le recomendó ella.

Ron asintió. Mañana Matthew y Julie conocerían al fin toda la verdad, pero lo que ambos no pensaron es que tal vez mañana ya sería demasiado tarde.

Bellatrix y Lucius cenaban tranquilamente en el comedor de la enorme mansión de Canterbury. No hablaban, nunca lo hacían entre ellos. Ambos eran demasiado estirados para molestarse en comenzar una conversación. Ruido y voces provenientes del Hall hicieron que ambos dejasen de comer y concentrasen su atención en lo que sucedía fuera. Bellatrix distinguió la voz de Peter entre todo aquel alboroto. Encolerizada se levantó bruscamente de la mesa y salió del comedor seguida muy de cerca por Malfoy.

- ¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí Colagusano?!... ¿Por qué no estás en Londres? – Vociferó.

- Nos ha traicionado mi señora – Escupió el tío de Ron – Mi sobrino se está viendo a escondidas con esa zorrilla.

El rostro de Bellatrix adquirió de pronto un tono granate, y sus ojos parecían arder, apretaba los puños con tanta rabia que sus largas y cuidadas uñas se clavaban en las palmas de sus manos haciéndole daño.

- ¿Desde cuando? – Acertó a decir en medio de la furia, casi sin mover la mandíbula.

- No lo sé mi señora. Hoy los descubrí, la chica fue descuidada y dejó que la viese con él.

Lucius entornó los ojos y frunció los labios enojado y frustrado.

- ¡Todo se fue al maldito infierno!... Supongo que estuvo bien mientras duró.

Bellatrix lo fulminó con su tétrica mirada mientras alzaba el labio superior con desprecio.

- ¿Te estás rajando Malfoy? – Siseó como una serpiente.

- ¿Y que nos queda ya, salvo admitir que hemos vuelto a fracasar? Hemos disfrutado de nuestra venganza durante meses. Se descubrió todo… punto y final.

Bellatrix no pudo reprimir una sonora y cruel carcajada que erizó la piel del padre de Draco.

- ¿Pensabas que esto era un juego?... ¿Creíste que no iba a cumplir mi amenaza?... ¡Oh Lucius querido! ¿Con quién piensas que estás tratando? Ese chico incumplió su parte del trato, y ahora yo estoy en mi legítimo derecho de llevar a cabo mi amenaza.

Malfoy tragó saliva con dificultad y su cuerpo tembló ligeramente.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer, matarlas? – Su rostro había palidecido mas de lo habitual – Cuando me uní a vosotros, el asesinato no estaba en mis planes.

- Cuando te uniste a nosotros, mi adorado Malfoy, lo hiciste con todas sus consecuencias. No dejaré que esa ramera de Julie se quede con todo lo que me pertenece… ¡No lo permitiré! Y si para ello tengo que acabar con su vida… pues lo haré.

- Entonces no cuentes conmigo a partir de ahora – Exclamó Lucius desafiándola con su gélida mirada.  
Bellatrix respondió al desafío con una mirada más aterradora aun.

- Tú, estúpido amigo mío, harás lo que yo diga. Estás metido en esto hasta el cuello y si yo caigo, tú caes – Rió con ganas mostrando su perfecta dentadura – Voy a divertirme un rato… ¡Colagusano!

El despreciable hombre dio un paso al frente.

- Las quiero a las dos, a la respetadísima Señora Dashwood, y esa joven que se ha atrevido a burlarse de mí – Diciendo eso, se acercó a una mesilla y escribió una dirección en un trozo de papel – Llévalas aquí y avísame cuando lo hayas hecho… En este lugar hay mucha gente Colagusano, intenta que nadie note nada raro.

Peter agarró el papel que Bellatrix le ofrecía y salió disparado de la mansión seguido de Greyback. El padre de Draco observaba a la oscura mujer con el rostro desencajado. Siempre pensó que Bellatrix no llevaría a cabo su venganza hasta esos límites. Ya los había hecho sufrir a todos, primero con el secuestro de la niña y ahora con la separación de ese chico. Lucius creyó erróneamente que su sed de venganza se había saciado, pero al parecer Bellatrix no estaba dispuesta a ceder. Iba a cumplir su revancha hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Si todo salía como ella deseaba, él se estaría convirtiendo en cómplice de asesinato y si fracasaban, terminaría dando con sus huesos en Azkaban. Su incierto futuro comenzaba a angustiarle.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer? – Inquirió con el miedo escrito en sus fríos ojos.

- Ya te lo he dicho querido, voy a divertirme… Jugaremos al gato y al ratón, ¡Oh pobre Lucius! – Rió nuevamente al ver el rostro desencajado del hombre – ¿No creíste que terminarías convirtiéndote en un asesino verdad? Mala suerte, debiste haberlo pensado antes… Lucius, en este juego… yo soy el gato.

* * *

**Hola jejejejejeje no sabeis lo contenta que estoy cinco reviews!!!!! en el último capítulo... me habeís hecho muy feliz...**

**Alicon Malfoy (wow gracias por animarte a dejarme un rr tambien aqui), Copia Pirata (Nena, tienes fijación con la pobre Pansy, pero lo entiendo. Gracias por tu constancia en los rr, me animan mucho), lady melrose (Muchas gracias por animarte a hacerme saber que seguias la historia, me alegro que te guste), Foaby (ay que bien que pudiste volver a dejarme un comentario gracias de veras y me alegro que éste capi te haya hecho feliz, tú comentario también me hizo feliz a mí) y Riswe (Bueno que puedo decirte a ti, solo que eres la mejor y te agradezco infinitamente todo tu apoyo y confianza en esta historia, aprendí a estimarte mucho)**

**Besos a todas y a los que siguen sin decidirse a comentar otro beso...**

**Maria.**


	32. El gato y el ratón

**32. El gato y el ratón****  
**  
Saber que Hermione pasaría una temporada en la Mansión convirtió a Julie en una de las mujeres más felices del planeta. Aquella misma noche ordenó que preparasen una de las mejores habitaciones de la casa, pero la inesperada petición de Hermione la dejó muy desconcertada.

- Quiero instalarme en la habitación de Ron.

- ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó Julie arqueando una ceja con reticencia.

La joven asintió. Hermione pensaba que en ningún lugar de esa casa se sentiría mas protegida como entre las sabanas que alguna vez cubrieron el cuerpo de Ron.

- Como quieras – Accedió la mujer y agarrándola de las manos agregó – Ahora que ni Ron ni Minerva están conmigo, tu compañía es muy importante para mí Hermione.

La muchacha esbozó una tímida sonrisa, se sentía culpable por tener que callar el motivo real de su estancia en esa casa. Saber que solamente lo había hecho porque Ron temía por su seguridad y la de ellas. Ahora lo único que les quedaba era rogar para que el tío de Ron no les contase nada a ese par de delincuentes.

Ron se levantó muy temprano. El resultado del juicio y lo ocurrido la tarde anterior casi no le había dejado conciliar el sueño. Pansy entró en la cocina algún tiempo después que él, cuando ya olía a café recién hecho.

- Buenos días Ron… Hoy es el gran día – Exclamó la joven emocionada pensando en el juicio.

El pelirrojo no contestó, en su lugar exhaló un suspiro prolongado. Pansy se acercó a la cafetera y se sirvió un poco en una taza, luego le pasó la mano por el hombro al joven y añadió.

- Estará bien. Viviendo con ellos no le sucederá nada. Además hoy no tendrás que seguir ocultándoles la verdad, prometiste hablar con tu familia después del juicio, y eso será lo mejor.

Ron asintió con una leve sonrisa, pero no podía evitar estar intranquilo.

Hermione se desperezó en la cama de su novio. Aun guarda parte de su aroma aquella habitación y eso había logrado que durmiese apaciblemente casi toda la noche. Se levantó y tomó una ducha rápida. Era lunes, pero Hermione había decidido que no acudiría a la oficina. Era mejor quedarse en casa, dentro de esas paredes nada podría sucederle. Se vistió y se recogió el cabello en una trenza. Cuando entró en el comedor Julie se encontraba en él, desayunando.

- Buenos días querida, se te pegaron las sabanas – Observó la mujer mirando el reloj de pared de la habitación.

- La cama de Ron es muy confortable – Puntualizó Hermione sentándose a la mesa.

- Me alegro de tu decisión de ocupar su habitación, eso me demuestra que lo estás superando.

Hermione no contestó y se limitó a untar de mermelada su tostada.

- Matt ha llevado a Emma al colegio, es su última semana de clases y llegan las vacaciones de verano. Desde lo del secuestro no la deja sola ni un solo segundo, a estas horas debe estar ya en la oficina… ¿Quieres que Kingsley te acompañe a la empresa?

- No, no voy a ir – Dijo mordiendo la tostada.

- Muy bien, es bueno descansar de vez en cuando… - añadió Julie levantándose de la mesa – Yo pienso ir al centro ahora…

Hermione notó como el bocado de tostada se había quedado atravesado en su garganta al oír que la madrina de su novio pensaba abandonar la casa. Comenzó a toser.

- ¡Oh cielos! – Exclamó Julie golpeándole la espalda. El trozo salió disparado.

- No es… buena… idea… va a… llover… - Decía Hermione entrecortadamente intentando recuperar el aliento.

La mujer miró a través de las grandes ventanas del comedor extrañada… jamás había visto un cielo tan despejado y un sol tan radiante como aquel dieciocho de junio.

- No lo creo Hermione – Añadió mirándola con recelo – Iré de todas formas, quiero encargar el vestido de Emma para la boda de Malfoy. Ella es la encargada de las flores… ¿Me acompañas?

Hermione se puso lívida y el corazón se le subió a la garganta. Se había quedado sin argumentos para evitar que Julie saliese de la casa y aún menos para negarse a acompañarla.

- Solo si Kingsley viene con nosotras.

Julie torció el gesto y entornó los ojos.

- No es necesario querida, no voy de compras. Solo encargaré el vestido de la niña, nada más.

- Iré si Kingsley nos acompaña – Insistió Hermione con rotundidad llegando a parecer grosera. Bajo ningún concepto dejaría que Julie fuese sola, pero sobre todo, no saldría de esa casa sin el chofer.

- ¡Oh!... Vaya, eres terca como una mula… Está bien le diré que nos lleve al centro si eso te hace feliz.

Y diciendo eso salió precipitadamente de la estancia. Hermione aprovechó la ausencia de la mujer para realizar dos llamadas desde su teléfono móvil. La primera la hizo a Luna para informarle que no acudiría a la oficina y agradecerle que se ocupara de todo. La otra fue al teléfono de Ron, pero éste no daba señal. Hermione pensó que tal vez ya estaba en el juicio y por eso lo tenía apagado. Julie regresó al comedor enseguida y con una amable sonrisa dijo.

- Kingsley está esperándonos… ¿Estás lista?

Hermione asintió y abandonó la mesa pensando que a Ron no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia esa salida.

La mañana se preveía bastante relajada para Luna. Hermione no estaba, y había poco trabajo porque la mayoría de los contratos ya habían sido cerrados. Decidió que estaría un rato en la oficina ordenando algunos archivos en su ordenador y luego se marcharía a casa. Intentaba concentrarse en abrir, copiar y pegar documentos de una carpeta a otra, pero su pensamiento volaba a través del tiempo hasta el funeral de Minerva. Aquella fue la última vez que vio a Neville, desde entonces no había tenido noticias suyas y sus intentos por olvidarlo habían sido un desastre. La abrazó, aquel día, en medio de tanto dolor, y ella se sintió inmensamente feliz. Era así como deseaba estar y no era tan fácil apartar esa maravillosa sensación de su mente, o tal vez, la realidad era que no quería hacerlo. La entrada de Alice en la oficina logró sobresaltarla.

- Buenos días Señorita Lovegood.

- Buenos días Alice. Hoy será una mañana tranquila, probablemente me vaya a casa pronto.

La secretaria asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza mientras le entregaba un papel doblado.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Lo acaba de traer un mensajero. No tiene remitente, pero insistió en que la persona que lo mandaba decía que era urgente que se lo entregásemos de inmediato a usted.

- ¡Oh!... Gracias Alice.

La joven dio media vuelta saliendo del despacho. Luna desdobló intrigada la nota y leyó:

_"Hola Luna:_

_Quise ser original, siempre me dijiste que te gustaban mis cartas. Necesito hablar contigo. Pero no quiero citarte en cualquier sitio. En los restaurantes hay demasiada gente, mi casa me recuerda a Cho y en la tuya, bueno tal vez este tu padre… Tu oficina y la mía son demasiado frías para lo que tengo que decirte… Por eso, ¿Recuerdas el parque que está cerca de la mansión de mis padres?, ¿Ese que tiene un lago y al que solía irme a pensar cuando estaba triste o enfadado?... Claro que lo recuerdas, me has acompañado muchas veces… Estaré hoy allí a eso de las diez de la mañana en el banco de siempre… esperándote.__  
__Me dolería saber que has recibido esta nota y decidas no acudir, pero lo aceptaré,_

_Neville."_

Luna miró instintivamente el reloj que había sobre su mesa… ¡Las nueve y media! El corazón golpeaba con fuerza su garganta, no iba a llegar a tiempo. Pero ¿Quería llegar? Luna sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente intentando aclarar sus ideas. Había decidido olvidarlo ¿Para qué deseaba verla?, ¿Qué era eso que iba a decirle?... Una sonrisa curvó sus rosados labios, tal vez Neville la amaba, o tal vez no… Luna resopló y se pasó la mano por el cabello. Si no acudía jamás sabría que era aquello que necesitaba contarle.

- ¡Oh Dios mío!... No pienso quedarme con esta duda, como dijo mi padre – Luna río para sí misma – No tengo nada que perder, y sí mucho que ganar… ¡Alice! – Vociferó abriendo la puerta del despacho, la secretaria acudió en un santiamén - ¡Quiero un taxi esperándome en la puerta en menos de cinco minutos!

Era lunes, por la mañana y el centro de Londres era un auténtico caos. Los turistas y los londinenses se mezclaban unos con otros abarrotando todas las calles. El coche de Kingsley intentaba abrirse paso por entre los transeúntes, que en ocasiones no respetaban las normas de seguridad vial e invadían la calzada.

- ¡Esa es Kingsley! – Exclamó Julie señalando hacia una coqueta y exclusiva tienda de ropa infantil – Déjanos aquí mismo y ve con calma a estacionar el coche en un sitio seguro.

- ¿Él no nos va a acompañar? – Inquirió Hermione con el temor asomando a sus ojos.

- Hermione ¿Qué te pasa?... Solo será un instante… - La mujer pronunció esas palabras mirando con extrañeza a la joven, luego se giró hacia el chofer y agregó – Haz lo que te digo Kingsley, y luego espéranos en la puerta del establecimiento.

El hombre asintió y esperó a que las dos mujeres abandonaran el coche y entraran en la tienda. Luego se alejó de ellas buscando el parking más cercano. Por suerte había plazas libres en un aparcamiento que quedaba a un par de calles de allí. Kingsley estacionó el vehículo y salió del subterráneo. Caminaba lento, sin prisa, conocía a Julie y sabía que cuando se trataba de comprar ropa a Emma podía permanecer dentro del establecimiento mas de una hora. De pronto algo llamó su atención. En una calle poco transitada un hombre bajito resoplaba fastidiado con el capó de un volvo verde metalizado abierto. Parecía tener algún problema con el coche. Kingsley echó una ojeada al reloj, Julie aun tardaría bastante así que se acercó al hombre decidido.

- Disculpe, ¿Tiene algún problema con el coche?

El hombre bajito se giró hacia él, tenía las manos cubiertas de grasa y se limpiaba con un paño. Su rostro era inconfundible, y cuando sonrió no dejo dudas que se trataba de Peter al mostrar sus horribles dientes de rata, pero Kingsley no lo había visto jamás y por ello no lo reconoció.

- Este maldito motor se ha vuelto a parar – Mintió.

- Le echaré un vistazo – Sugirió presto el chofer de la familia Dashwood.

- Gracias, es usted muy amable.

El tío de Ron se apartó un poco y Kingsley metió la cabeza bajo la tapa metalizada para averiguar que era lo que no funcionaba en aquel motor.

Apostado en una esquina esperaba Greyback una señal de Peter para entrar en acción. El tío de Ron hizo un gesto con la mano, que Kingsley no pudo percibir, y el matón de Bellatrix salió de su escondite enfundando un arma. Caminó sigilosamente hacia el chofer que seguía mirando dentro del capó.

- Lo siento pero no veo nada, creo que no se trata del motor… está perfecto – Kingsley había sacado la cabeza al exterior justo a tiempo para ver a Greyback antes que este descargase un fuerte golpe sobre su nuca con la culata de la pistola.

El cuerpo del chofer hizo un ruido tremendo al chocar contra el suelo, inconsciente. Greyback se acercó a él y le apuntó con el arma al pecho.

- ¿Qué diablos haces? – Inquirió Peter.

- Asegurarme que esta sabandija no vuelve a levantarse – Respondió Greyback con una maliciosa sonrisa.

- No – Exclamó el tío de Ron, colocándole la mano en el brazo y obligándolo a bajarlo – Ella no habló de muertes, al menos por ahora.

Greyback elevó el labio superior mirándolo con desprecio. Guardó su arma y para calmar su ansia asesina golpeó el cuerpo sin conciencia de Kingsley con una fuerte patada en el estómago que hizo que un hilo de sangre brotara de las comisuras de sus labios.

Julie había conseguido lo que deseaba mas pronto de lo previsto y mas contenta que unas pascuas salió del establecimiento seguida de una pálida Hermione.

- ¿Qué extraño? – Dijo mirando a un lado y a otro de la calle - ¿Dónde está Kingsley?

- Ocupado.

Las dos mujeres se giraron súbitamente hacia la voz que había hablado. A Hermione se le subió el corazón a la garganta y una terrible sospecha cruzó su mente, haciendo que su rostro dibujase una mueca de horror.

- Yo las llevaré a casa Señoras.

- ¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó con dificultad la novia de Ron.

- Digamos que soy de la familia – Contestó el hombre con ironía.

- ¿Tú eres Peter? – Inquirió Julie. Ella no lo había visto nunca, pero aquel tipo coincidía con la descripción de él que había hecho algunas veces Ron.

Colagusano ladeó una horrible sonrisa.

- Exacto, es usted además de hermosa muy suspicaz… Hola preciosa – Dijo saludando a Hermione, que cada vez estaba mas pálida y desencajada - ¿Por qué no le dices que estoy haciendo aquí?

Julie desvió los ojos hacia la joven mostrando su desconcierto en el semblante.

- ¿No vas a decírselo?... Ron, cometió un error, un gravísimo error, y vosotras vais a pagar por ello.

Hermione apenas podía respirar, giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro viendo como la gente pasaba cerca de ellas y nadie se daba cuenta de nada. Podía gritar y Peter no podría hacerles daño, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo porque el tío de Ron disimuladamente la tomó por la cintura y Hermione pudo notar como algo duro presionaba uno de sus riñones.

- Lo que tienes en la espalda es una pistola querida, si gritáis o hacéis algún movimiento en falso… disparo.

Julie sentía como le faltaba la respiración mirando asustada a Hermione. La muchacha reflejaba el pánico en sus ojos.

- Ahora caminad delante de mí y procurad que nadie sospeche lo que está pasando aquí. Al llegar a la primera esquina torceremos por ella. Cualquier cosa rara que note, haré que las tripas de esta chica salten por los aires.

Julie se giró tranquilamente y obedeció a Peter en todo lo que éste le había indicado. Hermione sentía con repugnancia como el brazo de aquel tipo rodeaba su cintura apuntándole con el cañón del arma sin piedad. Pronto llegaron a la esquina, Greyback los vio nada mas torcer por ella y abrió rápidamente la puerta del coche. Julie entró primera y Hermione, a punta de pistola, lo hizo después. El tío de Ron fue el último en ocupar la tercera plaza del asiento trasero. El matón de Bellatrix puso en marcha el coche, y mientras el vehículo comenzaba a alejarse del lugar, con la mano que no sujetaba el arma, Peter cogió el teléfono móvil y apretó un botón. Inmediatamente el teléfono marcó automáticamente un número…

- Ya las tengo mi Señora…

Bellatrix colgó el auricular del teléfono y se giró hacia Malfoy con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

- Peter lo ha conseguido.

El padre de Draco la miraba con los ojos llenos de temor, aquella mujer estaba desquiciada.

- ¡Oh! Cambia esa cara Lucius – Exclamo ella al notar su expresión – Y ponte tus mejores galas… Nos vamos a Londres.

La resolución del caso fue positiva para Pansy y Ron, su cliente había sido absuelto de todos los cargos. Con el mejor de los ánimos, entraron en el bufete y recibieron los aplausos de todos sus compañeros incluido el Señor Ollivander que después de estrecharles orgulloso la mano a cada uno, regresó pronto a su despacho. Harry se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazó con fuerza felicitándole por su éxito. Lavender fue la única que no aplaudió y mucho menos se acercó a darles la enhorabuena, aun estaba demasiado resentida con el pelirrojo para alegrarse de que todo le hubiese salido tan bien. Ron resopló, la indiferencia de su amiga le dolía enormemente. Respiró hondo y haciendo de tripas corazón, se acercó a la mesa de la muchacha que continuaba con la nariz pegada a la pantalla del ordenador haciendo caso omiso a la algarabía que la rodeaba.

- Hola Lav.

La rubia notó como se le encendían las mejillas. No podía creer que él se atreviese a hablarle después de lo sucedido. Resopló con fuerza y frunció los labios de rabia. Ron entendió que ella no estaba dispuesta a dirigirle la palabra y con el corazón abatido añadió.

- Algún día lo entenderás.

Los verdes ojos de Lavender fulminaron al pelirrojo en la única vez que se había dignado a mirarlo en meses. Una voz, un poco mas alta de lo que se requería, hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran.

- ¡¿Por qué no dejas a mi chica en paz Weasley?!

Todos en la oficina se giraron para ver quién profería aquellas voces. Harry no dudó en acercarse hacia el lugar donde se encontraban sus amigos dejando a Dean Thomas con la palabra en la boca. Draco se aproximaba a Ron con los puños tensos, Harry sabia que el rubio se la tenia guardada desde hacia meses y tal vez ese era un buen pretexto para comenzar una larga lista de reproches. El joven se interpuso en el camino del rubio que prácticamente lo asesinó con su fría mirada.

- Apártate Harry – Le exigió.

- Tranquilízate Draco, Ron solo saludaba a Lavender… ¿De acuerdo?

Malfoy elevó el labio superior mientras recorría al pelirrojo con una mirada de desprecio sin dejar de apretar los puños. Lavender se levantó de su silla y se acercó a él rodeando con su brazo la cintura de su novio. La gente seguía pendiente a la tensa escena, pero al ver que ninguno de los dos hombres decía nada mas, perdieron su interés y volvieron a sus conversaciones y a sus cosas. Draco desvió entonces sus ojos hacia una muchacha que se había aproximado a ellos y se situaba junto a Ron.

- Vaya, ¿Cómo no ibas tú a estar metida en todo esto?

- Hola primo – Lo saludó Pansy con frialdad.

- Sois tal para cual – Sentenció Draco mirándolos a los dos con desdén – Tan sucios, tan rastreros…

- ¡Malfoy! – Gritó Harry - ¡No sigas!

- No vuelvas a insultarla – Exclamó Ron con rabia defendiendo a Pansy.

Lavender entornó los ojos con resentimiento y su novio apretó los labios con furia. En ese instante la tensión se desvaneció al sonar el teléfono móvil de Ron. El muchacho apartó la mirada de la pareja y buscó nervioso el aparato en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. La llamada provenía del teléfono de Hermione y además tenia una llamada perdida del mismo número.

- ¡Hermione!... ¿Qué quieres nena? – Exclamó el pelirrojo sin percatarse que su tono de voz había llegado a oídos de Lavender y Draco que cruzaron una rápida mirada de desconcierto.

- _Hola Ron… ¿Sabes quien soy?_

Ron mudó el color de sus rostro y Harry se dio cuente de ello al instante, presuroso se acercó a él.

- Bellatrix… – Susurró Ron y su voz tembló de pánico.

El nombre de aquella mujer sonó como una bomba en los oídos de Harry y Pansy. Draco y su novia seguían sin comprender a que venía tanta tensión.

-_Así es… ¡Oh! Me halaga infinitamente que me recuerdes tan bien querido…_

- ¿Qué haces con el teléfono de mi novia?

Una vez mas Draco y Lavender intercambiaron miradas, y el rubio clavó sus ojos en su prima que parecía mas preocupada que enfadada con las palabras de Ron.

-_No pensé que podías ser tan ingenuo muchacho. Rompiste nuestro trato y como podrás imaginar eso trae consecuencias… Ellas están conmigo._

- ¿Ellas? – Preguntó con la voz vibrando y el corazón en la garganta.

-_Sí, esa novia tuya y Julie, por supuesto_ – Siseó Bellatrix – _Te llamo desde el teléfono de una de ellas, para que no te quepa duda que están en mí poder._

- ¡¿Dónde las tienes?! – Vociferó Ron haciendo que Harry abriese los ojos como platos.

-_Eso es algo que tendréis que averiguar… Quiero que Matt sepa la verdad y venga a buscar a su querida esposa._

- ¿Cómo demonios vamos a saber donde están si no nos lo dices? – Ron comenzaba a perder los papeles preso de los nervios, el temor y la desesperación.

- _Dos horas pelirrojo… Ese es el tiempo justo que tendréis para encontrarlas, si no llegáis, morirán. Lo único que puedo decirte es que debí acabar con todo esto hace seis años, cuando tuve la ocasión._

Se oyó un 'click' y nada más. Bellatrix había colgado el teléfono. Ron sintió la ausencia de la voz de la mujer como explosión en sus oídos. Estaba pálido y fijaba la vista al frente con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Inquirió Draco viendo como Ron parecía a punto de desmayarse.

Aquella pregunta hizo reaccionar al joven y girándose hacia Harry y Pansy, que lo miraban aterrados, exclamó.

- Las tienen… Bellatrix tiene a Hermione y a Julie.

Pansy se llevó las manos a la boca en un impulso, el gesto de la joven no paso desapercibido para su primo que volvió a preguntar.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

- Esto es demasiado complicado para explicarlo ahora Draco – Dijo Harry y dirigiéndose a Ron preguntó - ¿Dónde las tienen?

- No lo sé Harry. Me dijo que tenía dos horas para averiguarlo y que Matt tenía que ir a ese lugar conmigo a tiempo si no queremos que ellas… - Ron no continuó la frase, su voz sonaba desesperada – Tengo que ir a la mansión, Matt debe saber la verdad.

- Te acompaño – Dijo Harry con firmeza.

- Y yo – Añadió Pansy que intentaba recuperar la calma.

- No, tú te quedas aquí… ésta no es tu guerra – Puntualizo Ron.

- ¡Oh Cielos!... Hace mucho que ésta también es mi guerra Ron… me lo debes, por dejar que vivas en mi casa – Replicó Pansy que parecía decidida a no ceder.

Ron la miró fijamente a los ojos y accedió, aunque no estaba seguro de que aquello fuese buena idea.

- Yo también voy - Todas la miradas se giraron hacia Draco que había hablado de nuevo – Quiero saber que diablos está pasando aquí.

Harry y Ron se pasaron la mano por el rostro, pero Pansy habló antes de que todos volviesen a discutir.

- Mi primo tiene derecho a saber hasta donde es capaz de llegar su mezquino padre por venganza.

Draco palideció y dejó ver en su semblante una mueca de confusión.

- De acuerdo Draco, tú vienes… tú no Lavender – Se apresuró a decir Harry cuando vio que la muchacha abría la boca para hablar – Esto no es un juego, es peligroso…

Malfoy miró a su novia y se acercó a ella susurrándole.

- Si mi padre está metido en algo sucio quiero saberlo. Harry tiene razón nena, puede ser peligroso. Quédate aquí, prometo mantenerte informada.

Lavender resopló y se cruzó de brazos asintiendo con desgana. Draco le dio un corto beso en los labios y salió veloz tras sus amigos, que ya iban desapareciendo por la puerta de las oficinas del bufete.

Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y al incorporarse notó como le ardía el estómago y un sabor ferroso bañaba su paladar. Kingsley se puso en pie como pudo mientras se limpiaba la sangre que tenía alrededor de la boca. Aturdido caminó unos pasos hasta lograr orientarse un poco. Lo último que recordaba era a un hombre de aspecto dudoso intentando arreglar el motor de un coche, y luego un fuerte dolor y oscuridad. Miró su reloj, debía haber estado inconsciente casi tres horas… ¿Cómo era posible que nadie lo hubiese visto tirado en el suelo en todo ese tiempo?... Preocupado pensó en Julie, y agarró el teléfono móvil para ver si tenía alguna llamada perdida de la mujer, pero no había ninguna. Se extraño mucho, y marcó entonces el número de Julie pero estaba apagado. Mas preocupado aun, y terriblemente dolorido, se dirigió al parking, se subió en el coche y se dirigió a la tienda de ropa infantil. Estacionó el vehículo sobre la acera sin importarle incumplir las normas de tráfico, y entró en el local precipitadamente. La encargada, a la que le impactó mucho el estado del hombre porque lo conocía, le informó que Lady Dashwood había abandonado la tienda hacía unas dos horas. Supo entonces que algo no iba bien y decidió regresar a la mansión.

Matthew llegó a casa justo a la hora de almorzar. Le había prometido a su esposa que no se retrasaría y que comería con ella. Por eso cuando Ponmona le informó que Julie no estaba en la mansión se extrañó mucho. Pero se extrañó aun más, cuando la llamó y ella no contestó al teléfono. El ama de llaves le preguntó si le servía el almuerzo, pero el hombre prefirió esperar un poco más para ver si Julie se dignaba a aparecer.

Sentado en el sofá del salón se encontraba, hojeando unos documentes con Snape que había salido del despacho de la mansión, cuando sintieron golpear con fuerza la puerta principal. Ambos hombres dejaron los documentos y vieron como Ponmona cruzaba presta el hall. Un grito de espanto hizo que se alarmaran y se pusiesen en pie de un salto dispuestos a salir del salón para averiguar que ocurría. Pero en ese instante, Kingsley herido y tambaleándose entró en la estancia del brazo de una espantada Ponmona, que con la impresión había olvidado cerrar la puerta principal.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué te ha sucedido? – Exclamó Snape y corrió a auxiliarlo.

- Me atacaron – Dijo el chofer con dificultad llevándose la mano al estómago con un gesto de dolor mientras Snape y el ama de llaves le ayudaban a tomar asiento en un cómodo sillón.

- ¿Dónde está Julie? – La voz de Matthew tembló al formular la pregunta.

- ¡Bellatrix la tiene!

Todas las miradas se giraron hacia la persona que había hablado. Ron acompañado de Harry, Draco y una jovencita desconocida para ellos, habían irrumpido en el salón aprovechado que la puerta de la mansión estaba abierta.

- ¡Ron! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Exclamó Matthew.

- ¿Qué acabas de decir muchacho?

Snape se había aproximado a él, después de dejar a Kingsley acomodado en el sillón junto a Ponmona, que tenia los ojos abiertos como platos y le temblaba el pulso.

- Bellatrix ha secuestrado a Julie y a Hermione ¡Dos horas!... Solo contamos con dos horas para dar con ellas – Respondió atropelladamente el pelirrojo preso de los nervios.

- Explícate muchacho – La voz de Snape aparentaba serenidad.

- Traer a Emma de vuelta a casa no fue tarea fácil. Mi tío no trabajaba solo había gente poderosa que movía los hilos detrás… Matt – Dijo dirigiéndose a su padrino – Bellatrix es la cabeza pensante de toda esta barbarie.

- ¡¿Bella secuestró a Emma?! – Exclamó Matthew con los ojos fuera de las órbitas.

- Sí, ella y… Lucius Malfoy – Contestó Ron mirando de soslayo a Draco.

El rubio retrocedió unos pasos impresionado por lo que acababa de oír y se quedó oculto en un rincón con la respiración agitada y apretando los puños con rabia.

- Sigo sin entender nada.

- Severus, ellos querían venganza. Secuestraron a Emma con el único propósito de extorsionarme para que os abandonara a vosotros y a Hermione. Eran sus condiciones para que ella regresase a casa y yo acepté, porque ellos amenazaron con matarlas. Es lo mas difícil que he hecho en mi vida, durante meses he tenido que estar alejados de vosotros y si incumplía mi parte del trato, irían a por ellas.

- Entonces… ¿Qué falló Ron? – Inquirió Matthew acercándose a él nervioso y agarrándolo con fuerza por los hombros mientras lo zarandeaba. Jamás había estado tan fuera de sí.

- Mi voluntad. No pude reprimir mi deseo incontrolado de volver a ver a Hermione, volver a estar con ella… Yo fallé Matt, os volví a fallar. Llevo viéndome a escondidas con Hermione casi un mes y ayer mi tío nos descubrió, y ahora ellos… las tienen, Bellatrix me llamó hace apenas media hora… ¡Tienen a Julie y a Hermione y nosotros solo contamos con dos horas para averiguar donde están!

Draco miraba al suelo consternado intentando asimilar todo lo que Ron estaba contando… Su padre estaba inmiscuido en aquel sucio asunto. Él había participado en el secuestro de Emma y ahora en el de Julie y Hermione. Pudo entender entonces que Ron no había dejado a Hermione por voluntad propia y mucho menos por Pansy… Lo habían obligado a hacerlo. Elevó sus ojos hacia le pelirrojo que tenía el rostro casi desfigurado por el dolor y la angustia, y entonces se sintió culpable… culpable de llevar el apellido Malfoy. Pansy, que no había apartado la vista de su primo desde que llegaron a la mansión, notó la expresión de desasosiego reflejado en el rostro del joven y se acercó a él colocándole una mano en el hombro. El muchacho desvío sus gélidos ojos hacia ella.

- Esto es horrible – murmuró sin apenas voz.

- Él no eres tú Draco, no te martirices.

- He sido muy injusto contigo prima.

- Sí, lo fuiste. Nunca me concediste el beneficio de la duda. Cometí errores en mi pasado Draco, pero solo era una niña y tú fuiste muy duro conmigo – Los expresivos ojos de Pansy miraban a Draco con condescendencia dándole a entender lo mucho que le había dolido su indiferencia todos esos años.

- Lo siento… - Musito él bajando una vez mas la vista al suelo.

- Olvídalo. Ahora hay cosas mas importantes por las que preocuparse, ya hablaremos tranquilamente cuando todo esto haya pasado.

Draco ladeó los labios en una especie de sonrisa, pero la voz de Snape hizo que ambos jóvenes desviaran nuevamente su atención al grupo.

- Necesitamos calmarnos un poco para pensar con claridad… Ron, ¿Qué te dijo esa mujer exactamente?

- Dijo que teníamos dos horas para dar con ellas y que… - Ron cerró los ojos intentando recordar las palabras exactas de Bellatrix – Algo así como…_'debí acabar con todo esto hace seis años, cuando tuve la ocasión.'_

- ¡¿Qué demonios significa eso?! – Exclamó Draco que había dejado su rincón y había vuelto al grupo - ¿Cómo vamos a saber donde están si no nos deja mas pistas?

Ron y Harry se encogieron de hombros frustrados. Matthew comenzó a caminar en círculos por la habitación intentando atar cabos.

- Bellatrix llevó a Emma a su mansión en Canterbury, eso está a dos horas de aquí… Tal vez…

Matthew se detuvo de pronto, miró a su ahijado, reflexionó un poco y finalmente añadió.

- Demasiado ajustado el tiempo, ella sabía que tenías que venir a contármelo todo, te habría dado al menos una hora mas… No, no están tan lejos.

Dejó de mirar al muchacho y continuó su caminata alrededor del salón, pasándose la mano por su cabello castaño. Todos seguían cada uno de sus movimientos con la mirada y el corazón en un puño. Matthew murmuraba a cada paso las palabras de Bellatrix.

- _'Debí acabar con esto hace seis años'… 'Debí acabarlo cuando tuve la ocasión'… 'la ocasión'…_

De repente el hombre dejó de caminar deteniéndose en seco haciendo que todos los corazones de los demás se detuviesen al mismo tiempo que él.

- ¡Creo que sé donde están!

- ¿Dónde Matt? – Inquirió Snape perdiendo al fin la calma.

- En la habitación 102 del Royal Horseguards, el hotel donde pasé la noche de la víspera de mi boda hace seis años… Allí tuvo la ocasión de terminar con todo, pero no lo hizo… ¿Recuerdas Ron?

El pelirrojo asintió aturdido.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- No Severus, no lo estoy pero es lo único que tenemos y que parece encajar… ¡Harry! – Gritó haciendo que el muchacho diese un respingo – Ve a la comisaría, habla con el inspector Crouch, cuéntale todo lo sucedido desde el regreso de Emma a casa…

- Yo también quiero ayudar – Dijo Draco decidido.

Matthew desvió sus profundos ojos azules hacia el joven que tenía el rostro pálido y respiraba con dificultad.

- Muy bien Malfoy, acompaña a Harry. Decidle al inspector lo que sospechamos y partid hacia el hotel de inmediato. No sabemos que podemos encontrarnos en esa habitación… ¡Severus! Llama a Remus y dile que recoja el personalmente a Teddy y a Emma del colegio, y que bajo ninguna circunstancia, los deje salir de su casa - Snape asintió y salió disparado hacia el despacho encerrándose en él - ¡Ron! tú y yo nos vamos a ese maldito hotel.

- Yo también voy – La voz de Pansy sonó débil pero decidida.

- ¿Tú quién eres? – Inquirió Matthew recorriéndola con la mirada, acababa de percatarse que ella estaba allí.

- Pansy olvídalo, tú no vas a venir… es peligroso – Le exigió Ron con firmeza.

- Voy a ir Ron, si no es con vosotros subiré a un taxi, se la dirección de ese hotel. He estado contigo desde el principio y voy a estar hasta el final – Sus ojos chispeaban y su voz era inalterable. Ron no tuvo más remedio que acceder.

- Eres terca como una mula Pansy Parkinson… Está bien, vendrás, pero te mantedrás siempre detrás de nosotros.

La muchacha asintió enérgicamente.

- Ponmona, acompaña a Kingsley a su habitación y avisa al doctor Slughorn para que le eche un vistazo a esas heridas – Matthew tomó aire y luego añadió – Vámonos, no hay tiempo que perder.

En apenas unos segundos aquel salón volvió a quedar sumido en el mas espantoso de los silencios. Un silencio que aguardaba pacientemente para volver a ser roto por las voces y las risas de las personas que habitaban esa casa, sin saber a ciencia cierta si eso volvería a suceder.

* * *

**Bueno ya sabeis que subiré pronto el capítulo 33... probablemente el miercoles.**

**gracias como siempre infinitamente a:**

**natys****: Hola, wow me halaga que te leyeses del tirón ^^ esta historia, tiene mérito porque es muy extensa. Gracias tambien por hacermelo saber.**

**Riswe****: Hola, vaya, si que estabas enfadada con estos dos. Ya falta poco para saber si tu imagen de Pansy será como tú crees. Gracias por estar ahí. **

**Copia Pirata:**** jajaja Odias a Pansy y no puedo hacer nada para que no sea asi, desisto en el empeño, eres la única a quién no he logrado convencer. Tendra que seguir leyendo para saber si la odiarás aun mas... Gracias por seguir siendo fiel el los reviews.**

**Como ya dije no tardaré en subir... besos.**


	33. ¡Hazlo ahora!

**33. ¡Hazlo ahora!**

Miró su reloj de pulsera una vez más, ya había pasado treinta minutos de la hora señalada. Ella no iba a acudir a la cita. Neville esbozó una triste sonrisa. En su fuero interno temía que eso sucediese, a fin de cuentas ella le dijo que trataría de olvidarlo. Había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo, y ahora, tal vez ya era demasiado tarde. Contempló las cristalinas aguas del lago que ya no estaba helado, y los patos y los cisnes nadaban orgullosos por él pavoneándose con sus hermosas plumas. Neville suspiró mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello, se puso en pie dispuesto a marcharse. Caminaba lentamente como si se resistiese a alejarse del banco donde había quedado con ella, albergando en su corazón la esperanza de que tal vez escucharía su voz. Pero no ocurría nada y eso solo podía significar una cosa… que Luna Lovegood ya no lo amaba. Aceleró entonces el paso, pero de repente algo se posó sobre su hombro, algo que lo hizo detenerse y girarse sobresaltado.

- El tráfico es… imposible en esta ciudad.

Los apagados ojos de Neville brillaron con una luz casi cegadora. Ella estaba allí, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos azules y su eterna sonrisa dibujada en su aniñado rostro.

- ¿Querías verme? – Preguntó Luna apartando la mano de su hombro.

_'Y besarte, besarte hasta quedarme sin aliento'_ – Pensó él.

- Sí – Se limitó a contestar.

Se produjo un extraño silencio, los ojos de Luna reflejaban impaciencia y un destello de esperanza, y los de Neville alegría y miedo a ser rechazado.

- ¿Y bien? – Insistió ella.

- Yo… te cité aquí porque… porque no me gusta que andes con Fred.

Luna alzó una ceja y torció el gesto incrédula.

- ¿Cómo?

- No quiero verte con él.

- ¡Oh, Cielo Santo!... ¿Me he recorrido media ciudad a la velocidad de la luz para que simplemente me digas con quién debo verme y con quién no?.. ¡Estás loco Neville!

- Sí, lo estoy… pero por ti. Desquiciado por no haberme dado cuenta lo imbecil que puedo llegar a ser.

Luna se quedó inmóvil, no sentía ninguno de sus músculos, incluso su corazón parecía haber dejado de latir… ¿Acaso aquello era una declaración de amor?

- ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

- Que te amo.

¡Sí lo era! ¡Neville se estaba declarando!... Luna sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de dar brincos, pero no podía moverse. Había esperado oír esas palabras de sus labios tantas veces que ahora, allí, no sabía como reaccionar, se había quedado petrificada.

- ¿No vas a decirme nada?

Luna abrió la boca en un par de ocasiones para hablar pero ningún sonido salió de ella, y entonces negó con la cabeza.

- Vaya no me imaginé que sería así. Pensé que te pondrías contenta, no sé, que saltarías a mis brazos… soy un idiota – Dijo él con la desilusión reflejada en el rostro.

- En eso estamos de acuerdo… eres un idiota Neville – Afirmó ella con un hilo de voz.

- Créeme Luna, nunca quise hacerte sufrir – Neville dijo eso mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Lo hiciste y no imaginas cuanto.

- Te necesité tanto cuando me fui a Cambridge, y me enfadé mucho cuando decidiste que no vendrías a estudiar conmigo… Aquello no era lo mismo sin ti, yo no soy el mismo sin ti. Me sentí solo y luego apareció Cho para llenar tu lugar. Supongo que lo confundí todo. Pero hoy meditándolo bien sé que siempre fuiste tú Luna, la única… la que debió ser – Neville hablaba mirándola fijamente a los ojos poniendo el alma en cada palabra – Y luego la traición de Cho y tu beso…

- Supongo que debió ser espantoso, teniendo en cuenta mi falta de experiencia en besar a chicos – Añadió ella con una tímida sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Fue perfecto, y eso me asustó. Me hiciste sentir tanto con tan poco.

- ¡Oh Neville! ¿Estás seguro de esto?... Porque yo no quiero sufrir si Cho vuelve a aparecer en tu vida y tú aun dudas…prefiero seguir teniéndote solo como amigo…

Neville la miró con ternura, y tomó entre sus dedos uno de los rebeldes mechones dorados de Luna.

- ¿Y tú?... ¿Estás segura de que lo que realmente quieres es estar con un idiota como yo, que no se da cuenta de lo que tiene delante ni aunque tropiece?

- Siempre lo he estado.

Neville exhaló un suspiro y una sonrisa curvó sus labios. Recorrió con la mirada el rostro de aspecto ingenuo y travieso de Luna e inclinándose un poco sumergió sus labios en los de ella. Luna sintió un hormigueo en las piernas, y para evitar que le fallasen se aferró a la espalda del joven acercando mas su cuerpo a de él, intensificando el beso.

- ¿Tengo que preguntártelo? – Susurró él con la frente pegada a la de ella.

- Sí – Contestó Luna sin dudarlo – Me lo debes por esperarte durante tanto tiempo.

- Muy bien, es justo… Luna Lovegood ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

La muchacha soltó una risa nerviosa y añadió.

- Podría rechazarte.

Neville arqueó una ceja, y sin pensarlo volvió a besarla para luego volver a preguntarle, pero esta vez sin palabras, solo con la mirada.

- Pero… no lo haré… no quiero que sigas sufriendo por mí – Dijo ella entre bromas.

Neville rió y la abrazó con fuerza. Luna suspiró profundamente sintiéndose la mujer más dichosa de la tierra.

Los ojos de Hermione estaban vidriosos y reflejaban un terror infinito. No podía hablar, ni moverse… Una mordaza cubría su boca, y sus pies y manos estaban atados a una silla. Toda esa situación le era tan familiar, lo había visto en sus pesadillas tantas veces, que aquella fue la única vez que se alegró que Ron no estuviese a su lado. Junto a ella y en sus mismas condiciones se encontraba Julie, pero por el contrario, sus ojos no denotaban temor sino curiosidad y no podía apartarlos del tío de Ron, que sentado en el sofá miraba abstraído el repugnante aspecto de sus uñas. La puerta de la habitación del hotel se abrió repentinamente y Bellatrix entró seguida muy de cerca por Lucius Malfoy. Julie abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al verla y la oscura mujer esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo.

- Toma Colagusano, ya no lo necesito – Dijo mientras le lanzaba el teléfono móvil de Hermione – Bienvenidas, lamento que no podáis estar mas cómodas.

Los ojos de Julie se movían de un lado a otro, escrutando a Bellatrix y a su rubio y asustado compañero.

- Retírale la mordaza Lucius, solo a ella – Ordenó señalando a Julie.

El padre de Draco obedeció a regañadientes, y quito el trozo de cinta adhesiva que cubría la boca de la mujer, produciéndole mucho daño.

- ¿Sorprendida? – Preguntó Bellatrix con una cínica sonrisa.

- Debí imaginarlo – Contestó Julie con los ojos chispeantes de rabia.

- Eres una ingenua Julie Dashwood ¿De veras pensaste que iba a quedarme quieta sin hacer nada, mientras tú disfrutabas de mi hombre?

- Secuestraste a Emma…

- Exacto, y manipulé a ese guapo pelirrojo que tienes recogido en tu casa… Sabía que tarde o temprano el chico cedería, conozco demasiado bien a los hombres y como piensan cuando están enamorados… Pero he de admitir que pensé que caería antes, tuve que esperar demasiado tiempo – Clavó sus ojos en Hermione.

Julie notó el gesto de la mujer y miró a la muchacha, que bajo inmediatamente la vista al suelo avergonzada.

- ¿No te han dicho nada?... ¡Oh! Son unos chicos muy malos… Se veían a escondidas querida, a tus espaldas… aun sabiendo que esto podría terminar así… ¿Verdad linda?

Hermione no elevó la mirada, sentía unas ganas inmensas de llorar.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer con nosotras?

- Buena pregunta. Al principio pensé en mataros directamente así cumpliría mi amenaza, pero ¡Oh! Serían ellos los que iban a sufrir y yo deseo que solo tú sufras lo indecible. Así que he dejado algunas pistas lo suficientemente fáciles para os encuentren pronto, Matt nunca debió salir vivo de esta habitación, y no lo hará esta vez.

Julie palideció y tragó saliva con dificultad notando como el corazón le palpitaba en la garganta.

- ¿Qué consigues con esto Bellatrix?

- Venganza ¿Te parece poco?... ¡Escúchame bien maldita zorra! ¡Si no es mío, no será tuyo! – Gritó con furia.

- ¿Y tú?... Malfoy, sabía que eras un tipo sin escrúpulos, pero jamás creí que llegases a tanto – Le espetó Julie clavando en él sus negros ojos.

El hombre estaba desencajado, quería salir de allí, pero era un cobarde y Bellatrix y su locura, le atemorizaban demasiado.

- Pobre Lucius – Rió Bellatrix – Está arrepentido y quiere marchase ¿Verdad? – Él no contestó y miró al suelo – Debió pensarlo antes, ahora es demasiado tarde y él lo sabe… No me puedo arriesgar.

- Tu hijo te odiará el resto de tu vida – Dijo Julie en un desesperado intento de ponerlo de su parte.

- ¡Mi hijo es un traidor! – Vociferó fuera de sí.

Julie elevó el mentón desafiante al ver que él no estaba dispuesto a ayudarlas.

- Tu hijo es un hombre… y tú un gusano.

- ¡Basta! – La estruendosa voz de Bellatrix hizo que todos se sobresaltaran – Empiezo a aburrirme. Lucius colócale de nuevo la mordaza. Matt no tardará en aparecer, estoy segura que ya sabe donde estamos, siempre fue muy inteligente y frío.

El padre de Draco se acercó una vez mas a Julie y tapó su boca con cinta adhesiva. Ella no se resistió, pero no apartó los ojos de él en ningún momento. Lucius notaba la penetrante mirada de desafío de la mujer y el temor a ser cómplice de un asesinato comenzó a desquiciarlo.

El inspector Crouch casi se cae de la silla cuando Harry y Draco se presentaron en su despacho sin ser anunciados y sin llamar. Percy apareció tras ellos con cara de pocos amigos.

- Intente detenerlos inspector – Dijo resoplando.

- No importa chico… Espero que esta intrusión se deba a algo importante – Añadió Crouch mirando fijamente a los dos jóvenes.

- Lo es, ¡Lo es y mucho! – Exclamó Harry casi sin aliento.

- Está bien sentaos, y procurad calmaros y hablar con claridad.

Harry tomó asiento, pero Draco estaba demasiado alterado y enfadado, y prefirió quedarse de pie, en un segundo plano mientras apoyaba la espalda contra la pared del despacho. Harry comenzó a relatarle todo lo ocurrido, la llegada de Emma a la mansión, las condiciones de Bellatrix y Lucius. Draco sintió una punzada de odio y vergüenza en su estómago al escuchar el nombre de su progenitor. Harry terminó su relato con la desafortunada despedida de Ron y Hermione en su casa, y sus nefastas consecuencias.

- ¡Lo sabía! – Exclamó Crouch golpeando con el puño la mesa – Te lo dije chico – Añadió dirigiéndose a Percy que tomaba notas como un loco - ¡Maldita sea!... Sabía que ese pelirrojo me estaba mintiendo… ¡Estúpido muchacho! ¿Acaso se creía Superman?... Con ese tipo de gente no se juega, y él más que nadie debería saberlo… ¿Y donde decís que las tienen secuestradas?

- En Horseguards, habitación 102.

- Entonces no hay tiempo que perder… ¡Tú! – Gritó a Percy – Reúne a un grupo de hombres armados… Vamos a atrapar de una vez a esa gentuza.

Percy salió como alma que lleva el diablo del despacho.

- Nosotros también vamos – Dijo Draco que no había hablado hasta ese momento.

- Civiles ¡No!

- Mi padre es Lucius Malfoy… Yo voy a ir inspector.

Crouch levantó el rostro hacia el joven y lo miró severamente.

- De acuerdo, pero si la cosa se pone fea, os largáis del lugar sin rechistar.

Los dos jóvenes asintieron al unísono. Percy volvió a los pocos minutos para informar que ya todo estaba listo, y así, en pocos segundos, abandonaron la comisaría con el inspector Crouch a la cabeza.

- ¡Disculpen!... ¿A dónde piensan que van? – Les llamó la atención el encargado del hotel cuando vio la forma atropellada en que Matthew, Ron y Pansy entraron en el edificio.

Todos se detuvieron al mismo tiempo. Ron miró a Matthew impaciente, el tiempo apremiaba. El hombre se acercó al empleado, habló con él unas rápidas palabras y regresó junto a los dos jóvenes.

- Vámonos.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? – Preguntó Ron mientras pulsaba el botón del ascensor.

- Mi nombre – Contestó Matthew rodando los ojos.

Todo parecía ir mas lento de lo normal. El ascensor tardó siglos en bajar, y milenios en subir hasta la planta donde se encontraba la habitación. Los tres recorrieron un largo y sinuoso pasillo, y no tardaron en dar con el lugar, ya que apostado en la puerta como si de un armario se tratase se encontraba Greyback, que alzó el labio superior en una especie de sonrisa macabra cuando los vio llegar. Ron respiraba de forma agitada debido al miedo y a la carrera mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de Pansy, pero Matthew aparentaba una serenidad que helaba la sangre.

- Quiero ver a Bellatrix, ahora – Exigió con el rostro imperturbable.

Greyback lo recorrió con su terrorífica mirada y elevó una vez más el labio, mostrando ahora una mueca de desprecio. Luego sin girarse tocó con los nudillos tres veces en la puerta y ésta se abrió. Con un gesto de la cabeza les indicó que pasaran.

- Ella no – Dijo colocando una mano sobre el pecho de Pansy mirándola con ojos lascivos.

Ron frunció los labios y tiró de la joven hacia él. Pansy estaba pálida como la leche.

- Si ella no puede pasar, tampoco lo haremos nosotros… Que Bella decida – Afirmó Matthew, bajo ninguna circunstancia dejarían a la muchacha a solas con aquel repugnante hombre.

- ¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?!

Peter había salido al ver que la puerta estaba entreabierta y nadie entraba.

-¡Oh Ron!... Puntual… ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – Exclamó mirando a Pansy que palideció aun más - ¡Bah! Da igual… No tienes ni idea de donde te metes pequeña… allá tú… Entrad.

Hermione quiso morirse cuando vio como el cabello anaranjado de Ron asomaba por la puerta seguido de Matthew y Pansy. Él no debía estar allí, su pesadilla comenzaba a tomar forma. Matthew buscó rápidamente con los ojos a Julie y al ver que se encontraba bien, desvió su penetrante mirada azul hacia la mujer que una vez fue su esposa. Bellatrix sonrió y le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad.

- Volvemos a encontrarnos querido… en el mismo sitio. Sabía que lo descubrirías pronto.

- Ya estoy aquí. Suéltalas y deja que se marchen – Dijo Matthew ante la horrorizada mirada de Julie que negaba con la cabeza enérgicamente.

- Demasiado tarde mi amor, eso debiste haberlo pensado hace seis años… Hola Ron – Saludó al muchacho endulzando la voz – Sabía que no podía confiar en ti… eres demasiado joven y a tu edad no soléis pensar con la cabeza, sino con otra parte menos visible – Rió mientras desviaba su sucia mirada a la entrepierna del pelirrojo.

Ron tragó saliva y miró a Hermione que se revolvía en su silla tratando de decirle que saliese de allí. Pansy asustada se aferró por detrás a la chaqueta de Ron, aprisionando en su mano el trozo de tela con fuerza.

- Pansy… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Malfoy al ver a su sobrina.

- ¿La conoces? – Inquirió Bellatrix.

- Bellatrix, dejemos esto como está… no saldrá bien – Suplicó el padre de Draco desde su rincón.

- ¡Cállate Malfoy! ¡Estúpido cobarde! – Vociferó la oscura mujer.

- No quiero formar parte de esto… Tengo que irme, tengo que salir de aquí - Mientras decía eso se iba aproximando lentamente hacia la puerta – No voy a soportar pasar el resto de mis días en la cárcel… Soy un Malfoy, tengo una reputación que mantener.

- ¡Oh maldito seas Lucius!... ¡Tú ya no tienes nada! – Le increpó Bellatrix – No des un paso mas… no consentiré que te marches de aquí… ¡Colagusano!

El tío de Ron se puso rígido de pronto, y sacó un arma apuntando al padre de Draco sin que le temblara el pulso.

- Si mueves un solo músculo de tu cuerpo hacia la puerta, Peter disparará sobre ti Lucius… no seas idiota.

Todos los allí presentes incluyendo los recién llegados, observaban la escena horrorizados. Lucius estaba apenas a veinte centímetros de la salida. Peter le apuntaba con el frío cañón lo suficientemente cerca como para volarle los sesos de un disparo, y Bellatrix apretaba la mandíbula mirando al rubio con los ojos desquiciados.

- ¡Voy a marcharme! – Gritó el hombre de nuevo, y movido por su instinto más que por su cabeza, dio un pequeño paso hacia la puerta.

- ¡Lucius!... ¡Te mataré! – Le advirtió una vez mas.

El padre de Draco negó con la cabeza, miró a Julie y a Hermione que seguían amordazadas. Tragó saliva y con un brusco movimiento agarró el picaporte de la puerta. Nadie oyó nada, pero de pronto un hilo de sangre resbaló por la sien de Malfoy, y su cuerpo cayó con todo el peso al suelo haciendo mucho ruido. Pansy ahogó un grito de horror al ver el cuerpo sin vida de su tío. Peter bajó el arma, su pulso continuaba firme.

- Una terrible perdida – Ironizó Bellatrix fingiendo tristeza – Lo veis, nadie ha escuchado nada… Adoro los silenciadores.

- ¿Cómo pretendes ocultar todo esto Bella?... ¡La policía dará contigo, sabrás que has sido tú! – Le advirtió Matthew agotando la última esperanza de hacerla entrar en razón.

- Eso no me preocupa. Una vez que haya acabado con vosotros, habré cumplido mi venganza y lo demás me dará igual.

Matthew sintió como el corazón golpeaba con fuerza su garganta. Aquella mujer no temía a nada, y eso la hacía más peligrosa aun. El agujero que Peter había dejado en el cráneo de Malfoy seguía manando sangre a borbotones de forma repulsiva.

- ¡Apártalo de mi vista! – Exhortó Bellatrix y el repúgnate hombrecillo obedeció retirando el cuerpo inerte del padre de Draco hacia un rincón – Dame un arma.

Peter no dudó y le entregó la pistola a la mujer. Ella la sujetó con firmeza mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una vil sonrisa.

- ¿Por donde íbamos?... ¡Ah sí! Mi venganza. Hay una razón por la que este chico y tú estáis aquí – Añadió dirigiéndose a Matthew – Podría haberlas matado, y nadie se hubiese enterado de nada, pero querido, lo único que pretendo es que tu querida esposa sufra y vosotros sois los hombres mas importantes de su vida… Así que cambié el plan… Ya es la hora, comencemos… ¡Chico! Colócate frente a mí.

Bellatrix apuntó a Ron con el arma y con unos movimientos le indicó el lugar exacto donde deseaba que se situase.

- No… - Susurró Pansy sin soltarle la chaqueta – No lo hagas…

- Vaya, tienes otra admiradora… No la culpo… ¡Haz lo que te digo!, o será ella la primera en morir – Y desvió entonces el cañón hacia Hermione.

Ron liberó bruscamente su chaqueta de la temblorosa mano de Pansy que lo miraba horrorizada. El pelirrojo caminó hacia el lugar donde la mujer indicaba.

- Muy bien muchacho, acabas de comprender que conmigo no se juega.

Hermione deseaba morirse, aquella oscura mujer empuñaba un arma apuntando directamente al pecho de su novio… igual que en su maldita pesadilla. Comenzó a retorcerse intentando liberar sus manos de las cuerdas que la mantenían atada a la silla. Julie sentía como el corazón le latía con violencia y miraba a Matthew suplicándole que hiciera algo, pero Peter empuñaba otra pistola y ésta apuntaba al padrino de Ron, nadie podía hacer nada salvo esperar un milagro. El pelirrojo intentaba asimilar que probablemente aquel sería su final y tal vez también el de Julie, Matthew y Hermione… Si Bellatrix no tenía piedad con su gente (miró el cadáver de Lucius desangrándose), mucho menos la tendría con ellos. La oscura mujer caminó hacia Ron y escrutó al joven con sus negros y lascivos ojos. Ron notó el frío cañón de la pistola rozar su rostro y su cuello mientras la mujer daba una vuelta alrededor de él, alargando la agonía de todos los que observaban espantados la escena. Luego se paró frente a él e inesperadamente atrapó los labios de Ron con los suyos. Hermione gruñó, y Pansy apretó los puños con fuerza. El muchacho trató de separarse y Bellatrix rió interrumpiendo el terrorífico beso alejándose de él. Lentamente se acercó a Hermione y colocó el cañón sobre la sien de la joven que dejó de moverse y de gruñir al instante.

- ¡No la toques! – Gritó Ron desesperado mientras se limpiaba los labios con la manga de la chaqueta.

- Sois un par de idiotas, ambos vais a morir, solo trato de decidir quién lo hará primero… Lo siento pequeña tendrás que esperar – Dijo apartándose de Hermione y dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia Ron apuntándole una vez mas al pecho.

Una oleada de policías entraron precipitadamente en el hotel logrando que el encargado abriese los ojos de par en par asombrado. Percy se acercó a él y le dijo que se trataba de un grave asunto policial. El hombre se quedó aun más sorprendido que antes de la explicación mientras observaba como todos desaparecían por el ascensor y las escaleras rápidamente.

- ¡No lo hagas Bella!... ¡Volveré contigo, te lo juro!... ¡Abandonaré a mi esposa y a mi hija, y nos marcharemos juntos… donde quieras… lejos, al fin del mundo si es preciso – Matthew trataba de convencerla con una desesperación impropia en él.

- Olvídalo Matt, ya es tarde… Demasiado tarde… Adiós muchacho – Y sin pensarlo un instante disparó.

El cuerpo de Ron cayó desplomado al suelo.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y Crouch acompañado por su equipo irrumpieron portando las armas en las manos. Percy apuntó con la suya a Bellatrix y sin pensarlo disparó sobre ella. El cuerpo de la oscura mujer se precipitó al suelo y un charco de sangre comenzó a cubrirlo. Otro policía apresó a Peter, que desconcertado cuando vio que Bellatrix perdía la vida, no opuso resistencia. Greyback forcejeaba intentando deshacerse de los dos hombres que lo mantenían sujeto invirtiendo en ello toda su fuerza. Finalmente consiguieron esposarlo. Harry y Draco entraron en la habitación cuando todo eso había sucedido y se quedaron horrorizados con lo que veían sus ojos. Matthew corrió a liberar a su esposa que se abrazó a él con desesperación y agitada por temblores, y juntos ayudaron a liberar a Hermione.

- ¡Ron! – Gritó la joven cuando se deshizo de la mordaza que cubría su boca.

No sentía dolor alguno… ¿Estaba muerto?... Oía voces a su alrededor. Bellatrix le había disparado, pero él no había sentido el impacto de la bala en su pecho. Solo el golpe de su cabeza contra el suelo… Ron abrió lentamente los ojos… ¿Por qué le pesaba tanto el cuerpo? Intentó incorporarse con dificultad, y al hacerlo algo rodó sobre él. Aterrado pudo ver que se trataba una persona. Su respiración se volvió agitada y violenta cuando comprobó espantado que se trataba del cuerpo de Pansy y comprendió que no sentía dolor porque la bala no le había alcanzado. La muchacha lo había evitado interponiéndose entre el proyectil y él, y ahora ella estaba herida o tal vez…

Hermione contemplaba la escena aterrada y aliviada a la vez… Ron estaba vivo. Draco divisó entre la gente el cuerpo sin vida de su padre, con la cabeza cubierta de sangre y su rubia cabellera teñida de escarlata. Cerró los ojos y una mezcla de sentimientos opuestos libraban una batalla en su mente y en su corazón. La tristeza y el odio inundaron todos sus sentidos y tambaleándose se aferró a una pared… Ninguna lágrima afloró de sus ojos por la perdida de su progenitor.

- ¡Pansy! – El grito desesperado de Ron logró que todas las voces se silenciaran.

Draco vio entonces el cuerpo ensangrentado de su prima y la angustia se reflejó en sus fríos ojos.

- ¡Pansy! ¡Pansy! – Ron seguía gritando y agitando el cuerpo de la muchacha.

Ella abrió pesadamente los parpados y le sonrió.

- ¡Oh Dios mío estás viva!... ¿Qué has hecho?... ¡Te dije que te quedases atrás!

- ¿Y cuando te he hecho caso Ron? – Dijo con hilo de voz.

- Eres una niña estúpida y testaruda… ¡Esta no era tu guerra! – Exclamó el pelirrojo con los ojos desencajados.

- Te equivocas Ron, tú lo eres todo para… mí… Tus problemas… son mis problemas. No me arrepiento de nada…

- Aguanta por el amor de Dios… ¡Maldita sea llamen a una ambulancia! – Gritó una vez mas preso de la desesperación mientras notaba como la sangre de la joven empapaba su ropa.

Uno de los agentes salió de la habitación. Harry aprovechó ese momento para aproximarse a Hermione que parecía a punto de desmayarse. La escena era aterradora, Ron seguía sentado en el suelo con el cuerpo de Pansy sobre su regazo. El muchacho tenía las manos cubiertas con la sangre de la joven porque intentaba taponar desesperadamente la herida que la bala había producido en su espalda.

- Te pondrás bien, ya lo verás… Volveremos a Ollivander y ganaremos mil casos mas… Tú yo somos el mejor equipo…

- No Ron… lo harás tú solo… yo… me quedo aquí… - Los ojos de Pansy se llenaron de lágrimas.

- No digas idioteces… Tú vendrás conmigo – Ron sentía como el corazón le palpitaba en los oídos.

- No te preocupes por mí, soy feliz… es lo mejor, de otra forma jamás habría logrado serlo…- Pansy se retorció de dolor y la angustia de Ron aumentó - ¿Recuerdas cuando me besaste y te abofeteé…? – Ron asintió. Hermione estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oír toda la conversación que mantenían, la angustia le oprimía el pecho – No me arrepiento… Aquella vez te dije… que no… volvieses a hacerlo a menos que te lo… pidiese… ¿Lo recuerdas?...

Pansy hablaba con mucha dificultad, como si estuviese usando su último aliento para hacerlo.

- Sí – Musitó Ron y las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sin que pudiese evitarlo.

- Ron quiero que lo hagas… ahora… Necesito llevarte conmigo… bésame… ¡Hazlo ahora!

Ron se quedó inmóvil y en un instinto desvío sus húmedos ojos hacia Hermione, que tenía el rostro desencajado y envuelto en lágrimas mientras Harry la abrazaba por los hombros. Ella entendió que él le pedía su consentimiento para hacerlo, y sin dudarlo un instante, asintió lentamente y luego hundió la cabeza en el pecho de su amigo sin dejar de sollozar.  
Ron exhaló un suspiro y cerró los ojos mientras se aproximaba lentamente a Pansy. Con suavidad posó sus labios sobre los de ella. El pecho de la joven se expandió y torpemente subió los brazos entrelazando los dedos por el cabello de él. Ron la sintió sonreír en medio del beso, y un suspiro suave y prolongado se escapó de los labios de Pansy. De repente los dedos que se entrelazaban en el cabello del pelirrojo se aflojaron y los brazos de la muchacha resbalaron precipitándose en el suelo. Ron dejó de sentir el cálido y débil aliento de la chica chocar contra su boca. Asustado se apartó bruscamente y pudo ver su bello rostro lívido y sus grandes y expresivos ojos claros sin luz, sin embargo aun conservaba una sonrisa en los labios.

- No… - Susurró, pero inmediatamente gritó con todas sus fuerzas - ¡No!... ¡Pansy! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Despierta maldita sea, despierta!

Hermione alertada por los gritos de su novio retiró la cabeza del pecho de Harry y miró a Ron que sacudía convulsivamente el cuerpo sin vida de Pansy. Corrió entonces a su lado postrándose de rodillas junto a ellos. Con la mano temblorosa, puso dos dedos sobre la yugular de Pansy. Ron la miraba con los ojos fuera de las órbitas. Hermione respiró más violentamente aun y alzó los ojos hacia él haciendo un gesto de negación con la cabeza. El corazón de Pansy había dejado de latir, y de sufrir. Ron rompió a llorar como un niño pequeño y se aferró desesperadamente al cuerpo inerte de la joven, mientras Hermione intentaba consolarlo acariciándole el cabello. Julie se abrazó con más fuerza a Matthew, aquella imagen era sobrecogedora. Harry no pudo reprimir las lágrimas por la perdida de su compañera de oficina. Pero había alguien en la habitación que luchaba desesperadamente por no llorar, alguien que apretaba los puños con fuerza hasta hacerse daño. Draco Malfoy había perdido en apenas unos minutos a dos miembros de su familia.  
Percy aun notaba como le temblaba el pulso después de haber disparado sobre Bellatrix. Era la primera vez en su vida que había matado a alguien. Crouch se aproximó a él, le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro, y agarrándole el arma le dijo de forma amable, y por primera vez, dirigiéndose a él por su nombre.

- Muy bien Percy… Hiciste lo que debías – Y mirando fijamente a Peter y a Greyback añadió - Llévate a esta basura a prisión.

Luego se giró y contempló unos instantes la terrible escena que sucedía delante de sus cansados y experimentados ojos. Aquel chico pelirrojo lloraba desconsoladamente cubierto por la sangre de la mujer que acababa de entregar su vida por él, mientras su novia trataba de consolarlo. Jamás, en todos sus años al frente de cuerpo de policía de Londres había visto un sacrificio igual. Esbozó una triste sonrisa, miró por última vez el rostro de Pansy y abandonó la habitación dejando en ella una mezcla de alivio y dolor.

* * *

**Algunas ya lo sospechabais, y otras como Copia Pirata deseaba que no sucedise, pero cuando decidí escribir esta historia, tuve claro desde el principio que ella salvaría a Ron y siempre soy fiel a mí misma. Pensad que hay personas que se enamoran para toda la vida, y si no se consigue a la persona amada la vida se convierte en un calvario. Pansy salva a Ron y a sí misma de un sufrimiento para toda la vida, sabiéndolo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos... Creo que le di un final digno. ¿O acaso no hay nada mas hermoso que entregarlo todo por amor, incluso la vida...? Ella murió feliz. En cuanto a Hermione no dudéis que ella habría hecho lo mismo por Ron sin meditarlo siquiera, pero yo decidí atarla a una silla...**

**Besos, ya no os haré sufrir mas...****  
****Os quiero por ser valientes y no rendiros con esta historia... dos capis y un epílogo y esto llegará a su fin...**

**Gracias Riswe por tu review del último capítulo... subiré pronto.**

**Maria.**


	34. Después de la tormenta

**34. Después de la tormenta…**

Miraba absorto la punta de sus dedos. En cada parte de su cuerpo sentía una tristeza infinita. Le dolía respirar, y sus ojos estaban hinchados y enrojecidos. El reloj marcaba las diez de la mañana. Por aquella fecha el sol debía estar calentando la ciudad con sus rayos ardientes, pero no era así. El cielo había amanecido cubierto de unas grises y angustiosas nubes. Aquel era un triste día para Ron y el clima parecía saberlo. En menos de una hora el cuerpo de Pansy descansaría para siempre en campo santo. Ron exhaló un suspiro prolongado, aun no podía creer que ella ya no estaba viva. Habían compartido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, y ahora… Cerró los ojos, y los apretó con fuerza… Estaba vivo, vivo gracias a la generosidad y el amor incondicional de aquella muchacha… vivo gracias a su sacrificio.  
Hermione entró con calma en el salón y se acercó a él. Ella también tenía el corazón compungido, sobre todo al ver lo triste que se sentía Ron. El joven llevaba dos noches sin dormir, la pesadilla que había envuelto durante meses sus vidas había terminado, pero él seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño. El cuerpo sin vida de Pansy llevaba dos días con sus dos noches en los departamentos funerarios para que le practicasen la autopsia, y esa misma mañana, los médicos forenses habían dado su consentimiento para sepultarlo.

- Debemos marcharnos ya Ron – Dijo Hermione suavemente mientras le acercaba la chaqueta negra a su novio.

Él la miró con los ojos apagados y le regaló una triste sonrisa. Sin decir nada se puso en pie y Hermione le ayudó a acomodarse la chaqueta. Luego la muchacha se colgó del brazo el mismo bolso negro que había usado para el funeral de Minerva y ambos abandonaron la casa bajo la atenta mirada de Lizzy.  
Antes de subir al coche Ron desvío inconscientemente la mirada hacia atrás, Hermione lo observó intrigada.

- ¿Qué ocurre Ron?

El pelirrojo miró a su novia y le sonrió una vez más.

- Nada… Supongo que debo acostumbrarme a la sensación de que nadie me anda siguiendo.

Hermione lo miró con ternura y suspiró. Entraron en el coche, Ron introdujo las llaves en el contacto y se pusieron en marcha, nadie los seguía.

El cementerio estaba lleno de gente, que después de saber lo sucedido y lo que Pansy había hecho por Ron, deseaban dar el último adiós a aquella joven tan valiente. Narcisa se apoyaba en el hombro de Draco que estaba pálido y tenía los ojos llorosos pero no derramaba ni una sola lágrima. El Señor Parkinson aguantaba de pie a duras penas, intentando no derrumbarse. En apenas unos años, había perdido a su esposa y a su única hija. Julie y Matthew observaban todo el tiempo a Ron que parecía a punto de desmayarse. Hermione lo sujetaba por el brazo y no le dejaba ni un solo instante solo. A Harry le costaba retener las lágrimas mientras caminaba con Ginny tras la comitiva, que era lenta y concurrida. Lavender lo hacía junto a Draco y la madre de éste. Se sentía mal, había juzgado precipitadamente a Pansy desde el primer día que puso un pie en Ollivander y supo quien era. Nunca se dio la oportunidad de conocerla, simplemente había decidido odiarla y nada mas. Cuando Draco le contó toda la verdad y lo que ella hizo en aquella habitación de hotel, supo que su decisión de odiarla era lo mas mezquino que había hecho en su vida, y ahora, ya era tarde para dar marcha atrás. Y allí, delante del féretro con los restos mortales de la prima de su novio comenzando a deslizarse hacia el oscuro agujero excavado en la húmeda tierra, refrenaba las lágrimas arrepintiéndose de todas las desgracias que durante meses le deseó. Los sollozos de Narcisa aumentaban a medida que el féretro descendía, Snape apareció detrás de ella y suavemente se la arrebató a Draco de los brazos. El joven se sorprendió, pero estaba tan abatido por la pérdida de su prima que en el fondo llegó a agradecérselo, oír sollozar a su madre le partía el alma. Lavender le pasó la mano por la cintura, los grises ojos de Draco brillaron y las lágrimas asomaron al fin por ellos.

- Fuimos tan injustos con ella…

Lavender tragó saliva y asintió.

Cuando el féretro de Pansy descendió completamente, Ron se aproximó a la fosa, agarró un puñado de tierra del suelo, y la lanzo con suavidad haciéndola chocar contra la madera de la caja.

- Te debo la vida… no voy a olvidarlo nunca. Regresaré cada año, lo prometo – Susurró.

Hermione lo abrazó y se quedó junto a él un instante mas mirando por última vez el féretro.

- Y yo haré que Ron cumpla esa promesa.

La pareja se miró a los ojos y ambos se sonrieron. Ron pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de su novia y juntos se alejaron a paso lento.

En otro lugar del mismo cementerio, a escasos metros, dos personas recibían sepultura al mismo tiempo que Pansy. La única y gran diferencia, era que no había nadie allí para darles el último adiós. Bellatrix y Lucius recogían los frutos de lo que habían sembrado… el fruto del resentimiento, y la indiferencia.

Debido a los trágicos acontecimientos, Draco y Lavender decidieron de mutuo acuerdo aplazar la boda unos meses. Narcisa estaba demasiado afectada por la pérdida de su sobrina y ellos querían respetar su dolor. Así pues, la nueva fecha se fijó para le mes de Enero.

Ron no regresó a la Mansión Dashwood, él y Hermione comenzaron una vida en común en la casa de ella. Julie se alegró mucho, ahora que todo se había resuelto volvía a ser una mujer plenamente feliz. Sin embargo, Emma se enfadó muchísimo con la pareja, Ron volvía a marcharse una vez más. La niña montó pataletas durante un par de días, pero las vacaciones de verano aplacaron sus rabietas porque Teddy pasaba la mayor parte del día en la mansión. Ambos jugaban, corrían y se daban baños en la piscina, así que Ron desapareció cual humo de la infantil mente de Emma.

A Matthew le costó mucho recuperarse de la impresión que le produjo saber que Bellatrix había estado detrás de lo sucedido todo ese tiempo. Barajó miles de posibilidades, pero jamás pensó que ella sería la causante de tanto sufrimiento, y por ello no sintió ni un ápice de tristeza cuando vio su cuerpo ensangrentado y sin vida sobre el suelo de la habitación del hotel.

Los que parecían vivir en una grande, blanca y esponjosa nube de felicidad, eran Luna y Neville, que disfrutaban al máximo su recién estrenada historia de amor, aunque ambos quedaron impactados al conocer toda la verdad de lo sucedido con Ron, y el trágico desenlace de la macabra historia. Luna estuvo muy afectada durante unos días, sin poder apartar de su mente lo que podía haberle hecho aquella loca a Ron o a Hermione, si aquella chica (desconocida para ella), no se hubiera lanzado para proteger al pelirrojo. Por supuesto que todos sus amigos se alegraron inmensamente al saber que Luna y Neville por fin habían dejado las necedades a un lado y habían decidido estar juntos, incluso Lavender dejó escapar unas lagrimitas de emoción mientras su amiga le relataba lo ocurrido en el lago.

Julio se preveía un mes muy caluroso, el sol caía implacable sobre la ciudad, y cuando Ron regresó a Ollivander después de que todo había pasado, notó una angustia enorme… la silla de Pansy estaba vacía y sus cosas no se encontraban desperdigadas por la mesa. Tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento la vería salir del aseo de chicas y volvería a sentarse junto a él, sin decir nada… como siempre. Pero Ron era consciente de que eso no sucedería nunca más. Por ello tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente… Pansy ya no estaba, y él tendría que empezar a aceptarlo y continuar con la vida que ella le había regalado.

- Weasley…

La voz grave de Ollivander logró sobresaltarlo sin proponérselo, el hombre lo miraba esbozando una amable y leve sonrisa con el joven Dean Thomas a su lado.

- Todos aquí estamos muy consternados por lo sucedido a la Señorita Parkinson, una chica con un gran talento y un futuro prometedor… - Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro apesadumbrado – En fin, la vida no es justa… Señor Weasley, debido a los recientes acontecimientos, necesitará un nuevo compañero para enfrentar su siguiente caso y yo mismo le he asignado uno… Señor Thomas, desde hoy usted trabajará junto al Señor Weasley.

Ron saludó amablemente a Dean Thomas con un apretón de manos.

- Será un placer trabajar contigo Ron – Dijo el joven con entusiasmo.

- El placer es mutuo.

- Muy bien muchachos, le diré a mi secretaria que les pase toda la información y los documentos del caso que deberán defender juntos, me gustaría que comenzarais cuanto ant…

- Señor Ollivander… - Dijo Ron interrumpiendo al respetable abogado. El hombre frunció el ceño – Disculpe. Sé que este bufete se dedica casi exclusivamente a la defensa de los acusados, y que solo en contadas ocasiones se ha ocupado de la acusación. En esas ocasiones, las evidencias de que el acusado era culpable no dejaban lugar a dudas, y por ello se hicieron cargo de los casos. Señor Ollivander, sé que aquí se valora la inocencia de las personas por sobre todas las cosas, pero debo pedirle un favor…

- Dígame Señor Weasley – Los ojos de Ollivander se clavaron expectantes en los de Ron.

- La muerte de Pansy fue culpa de tres personas… Dos de ellas afortunadamente murieron pero el tercero, mi tío, está en prisión a espera de ser juzgado. Él asesinó a sangre fría a Lucius Malfoy, y secuestró a mi hermana Emma que entonces solo tenía cinco años. Quiero llevar el caso de la acusación de mi tío… necesito ver como se pudre en la cárcel – Ron pronunció cada palabra tensando todos los músculos de su rostro y con los ojos chispeantes de rabia.

- Tiene razón muchacho, aquí solo aceptamos casos de acusación si realmente estamos seguros de la culpabilidad del acusado. En este caso en concreto lo estamos, pero usted está demasiado vinculado al acusado… Se trata de un miembro de su familia, no creo que sea correcto que se involucre tanto – Sentenció Ollivander mirándolo con ojos severos.

- Señor, tengo infinidad de motivos para odiar a ese hombre créame, y yo mas que nadie sé lo que es capaz de hacer. Es muy importante para mí, para mi calma psicológica llevar este caso – Insistió Ron con un deje de desesperación y ruego en la voz – Le prometí a mi madrina, Lady Dashwood, que solo estaría un año en este bufete, y el plazo ya se cumplió, pero si usted logra que este despacho consiga la acusación de Peter Pettigrew, alias 'Colagusano' y permite que Dean y yo lo resolvamos, no me iré… Señor Ollivander, le ruego, le suplico si es necesario… pero tengo que ser yo quién encierre a mi tío en la cárcel para el resto de sus días.

Ollivander se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos, él no sabía que Ron tenía intención de dejar el bufete.

- ¿Pensaba marcharse?

- Sí, lo prometí.

El hombre suspiró y desvió los ojos hacia el suelo con el gesto contraído.

- ¿Y dice que no se irá si consigo el caso y se lo asigno? – Inquirió mirándolo con solemnidad.

- No me iré.

- ¿A pesar de que lo prometió?... ¿A pesar de que su familia tiene otros planes para usted?

- A pesar de eso – Añadió Ron con firmeza y rotundidad.

- Está bien Señor Weasley, no le prometo nada pero intentaré hacerme con la acusación de ese caso. Si eso sucede, usted y el Señor Thomas serán los encargado de meter a ese tipejo entre rejas el resto de su vida – Concluyó Ollivander entornando los ojos al finalizar la frase.

- Gracias – Dijo Ron y su pecho se hinchó de satisfacción.

Ollivander consiguió que su bufete se encargase de llevar la acusación del caso contra el ciudadano británico Peter Pettigrew. Y cuando Julie supo que Ron había prometido no abandonar el despacho de abogados de Ollivander, reaccionó inesperadamente bien. Entendía lo importante que era para el joven encargarse del caso de su tío, y estaba segura que nadie mejor que él para hacer que ese ser repugnante pasase el resto de sus días sin volver a disfrutar de la libertad.

Aquella mañana de mediados de Julio, Ron acompañado de su nuevo compañero acudió a la cárcel para interrogar al Peter. En su corazón latía una mezcla de sentimientos hacia aquel hombre, y ninguno de aquellos sentimientos era piadoso. Ron llevaba en la mano la autorización del Juez instructor del caso para que pudiesen interrogar al acusado. Entraron en una habitación con un enorme ventanal que ocupaba casi una pared completa y un guarda apostado delante de una puerta interior de la sala. Esa puerta conducía al hombre por el cual Ron sentía el mayor de los desprecios. A través del grueso cristal del ventanal, Ron pudo verlo y su estómago se revolvía como si una serpiente estuviese mudando la piel en su interior. El guarda se apartó con solemnidad de la puerta para que ambos abogados entrasen en el habitáculo. Dean se dispuso a pasar primero, pero Ron lo detuvo por un brazo.

- Quiero hablar con él a solas… sin testigos… solo él y yo.

- Creo que no está permitido Ron, sabes que por mí no hay objeción, pero dudo que el agente que lo custodia te deje pasar solo.

Ron lanzó un violento suspiro y se acercó al policía. Por supuesto el agente se negó en rotundo, eso iba en contra de las normas y él no podía infringirlas. Cuando Ron entrase, él debía estar presente. El abogado de la acusación no podía quedarse a solas con el preso. Ron incluso le rogó, pero el hombre no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Casi se había dado por vencido, cuando el inspector Crouch entró en la sala inesperadamente.

- Ron, muchacho me dijo Percy que te había visto llegar a la comisaría – Dijo alegremente estrechándole la mano.

- Hola inspector, mi compañero y yo venimos a interrogar al acusado… seremos la parte acusadora de este caso.

Crouch frunció el entrecejo y desvió su mirada hacia el agente que custodiaba la puerta. El hombre se puso rígido y visiblemente nervioso.

- Inspector, el caballero pretendía que lo dejase a solas con el reo, pero yo le he dicho que eso es materialmente imposib…

- Déjelo pasar… yo asumo la responsabilidad – El joven policía abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Crouch ignoró su cara de asombro y se giró hacia Ron – Pasa, pero solo cinco minutos… Ron, no voy a abrir los micrófonos así que nadie escuchará lo que habléis ahí dentro, pero voy a estar observándolo todo por este cristal… a la mas mínima señal de algo raro por parte de alguno de los dos, entraremos.

Ron asintió y estrechó agradecido una vez más la mano del inspector Crouch. Luego se giró hacia el cristal y antes de pasar al habitáculo cerrado, miró con desprecio la imagen de su tío. Tomó aire mientras el policía, aun muy consternado le abría la puerta… Entró solo.

Peter estaba sentado, con las manos sobre las mesa unidas por la muñecas con unas esposas, miraba al suelo abstraído. Su aspecto era más deplorable y mezquino que nunca. Lentamente al notar que había alguien más con él en aquella fría y sombría habitación, levantó la vista del suelo y sus pequeños y vidriosos ojos se toparon con la mirada azul y llena de odio de Ron. Peter alzó una ceja, y su rostro tomó una expresión de cinismo que lo hacía aun mas repulsivo.

- Hola, sobrino.

Ron notaba como le hervía la sangre dentro de las venas. Oír su susurrante voz de reptil hizo que miles de horribles recuerdos se agolparan en su cabeza… El pánico que sintió cuando lo dejó en aquella discoteca, que no era sino un prostíbulo disfrazado… la impotencia cuando supo que Emma había desaparecido y él era el causante de su angustia… el desquiciante sonido del motor de aquel Volvo verde metalizado siguiéndolo a todas partes… la desesperación por obligarlo a mantenerse alejado de la mujer de su vida… y la enorme tristeza al ver el cuerpo de Pansy desangrándose sobre su regazo… Tenía mil y un motivos para abalanzarse sobre él en ese mismo instante y golpearlo hasta su último aliento. Pero no lo hizo, y canalizó toda esa rabia conteniéndola en sus puños clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos hasta hacerlas sangrar. Debía controlarse, acabaría con él, pero lo haría de una forma legal. No iba a manchar su conciencia con alguien que no merecía la pena.

- Nunca pensé que vendrías a visitarme, aunque meditándolo bien, soy el único miembro de tu familia biológica vivo.

- Tú no eres mi familia – Espetó Ron – Y esto no es una visita de cortesía.

Peter clavó de nuevo su inquietante mirada en el joven y esbozó una sonrisa que dejó entrever sus sucios dientes de rata. Ron tragó saliva, apretó aun más los puños y continuó hablando.

- Solo he venido a informarte que yo, personalmente, me encargaré de que te pudras en la cárcel… Soy el abogado de la acusación de tu caso.

Por un instante el color amarillento de la piel de Peter se apagó y se volvió blanquecina. Ron ladeó una sonrisa de triunfo, era la única vez que lo había visto flaquear.

- No te dejarán, eres mi sobrino y tienes demasiados motivos personales que pueden influir en tu manera de llevar el proceso – Añadió Peter con la respiración un poco acelerada.

- Yo no voy a trabajar solo, mi compañero será el encargado de llevar casi todo el peso del asunto, pero no dudes que yo estaré allí, en la sombra… asegurándome que la ley caiga con toda su fuerza sobre ti – Le amenazó y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

Peter no dijo nada y tragó saliva, la voz se resistía a salir firme por su garganta. Ron lo tenía sobre las cuerdas, e intentaba disfrutar de esa sensación de poder mientras los minutos avanzasen hasta cumplir el tiempo que Crouch le había dado.

- Secuestraste a una niña y a dos mujeres, y asesinaste a sangre fría a un hombre de un certero disparo en la cabeza… son motivos suficientes para condenarte de por vida.

- ¡Malfoy era un maldito cobarde!

- Eso es lo único en lo que coincidimos… Malfoy merece estar muerto, y nadie celebra ese hecho mas que yo, pero eso es justo lo que voy a utilizar para acabar contigo – Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras Ron se había ido acercando hacia la mesa donde estaba su tío y puso las manos doloridas sobre ella inclinando su cuerpo hasta quedar a centímetros del rostro del repúgnate hombrecillo.

Crouch entornó los ojos observándolo todo a través del grueso cristal que separaba a Ron y a su tío de ellos. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se puso en alerta, temía que el joven en un arrebato golpease al acusado, pero Ron no tenia intención de hacerlo, aunque ganas no le faltaban.

- Haré que pagues el daño que me has causado durante toda tu vida… Ahora seré yo el que sacie mi sed de venganza… Ahora voy a ser yo quien disfrute de tu derrota.

Y diciendo eso, se separó lentamente de él, manteniéndole desafiante la mirada, y luego se giró caminando hacia la puerta. Cuando agarró el tirador, la voz de su tío volvió a escucharse alta y clara.

- No te engañes Ron, nunca dejarás de ser el hijo bastardo de una ramera… Tienes la sangre sucia muchacho, y nada hará cambiar eso. Tus fantasmas te perseguirán el resto de tu vida.

Ron sujetó el tirador de la puerta con fuerza, sintiendo el frío del acero y el dolor de la presión en las heridas de sus manos. Alzó el rostro, y sin girarse respondió a la voz desafiante de su tío con firmeza.

- Mi único fantasma eres tú. Y yo me encargaré de devolverte al infierno para que no regreses jamás.

La puerta se cerró con un golpe seco y Peter se quedó nuevamente solo en la fría y gris sala de interrogatorios con la mirada clavada en el lugar exacto por donde había desaparecido su sobrino.

Ron ya estaba fuera, se miraba las manos ensangrentadas mientras apoyaba la espalda sobre la puerta. Su rostro se había vuelto lívido y su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente. Dean se aproximó a él con rapidez.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ron asintió levemente cerrando las palmas de las manos ocultando las heridas que su propia rabia le había producido.

- ¿Podrías interrogarlo tú solo Dean?... Necesito irme a casa.

- Por supuesto – Contestó el joven decidido.

- Gracias… - Ron se incorporó y se alejó de la puerta dirigiéndose hacia Crouch – Gracias inspector.

El hombre dibujó en su rostro una amplia sonrisa.

- No tienes nada que agradecerme muchacho… Espero que puedas acabar con él de una maldita vez.

El verano pasó veloz como un rayo, sobre todo para Emma que sin darse apenas cuenta en un par de días tendría que volver a Hogwarts. Durante la época estival, Hermione recibió una grata visita. Fleur y Cedric habían viajado desde Yorkshire para que su amiga pudiese conocer a su hija Victoire, además la joven le informó a Hermione que en breve se trasladarían a París y que le agradaría que algún día la visitasen en la ciudad del amor. Fleur y Cedric se quedaron horrorizados cuando Ron y su novia le contaron lo sucedido durante todos aquellos meses y la francesa tardó una par de días en sobreponerse al susto, pensando en qué podía haberles sucedido a Ron y a Hermione. A finales de Agosto los Diggory regresaron nuevamente a Yorkshire y de allí viajarían a Paris para instalarse definitivamente allí, ambas amigas se despidieron con la promesa de visitarse al menos una vez al año. Hermione era una mujer plenamente feliz. Ron estaba a su lado y la visita de Fleur le había subido mucho los ánimos haciendo que prácticamente olvidase lo sucedido meses atrás. Además Luna era un cascabel desde su iniciada relación con Neville, y eso hacia también muy agradable el ambiente de trabajo, hasta ciertos límites.

Ligeras, doradas y secas revoloteaban ansiosas por llegar a posarse en el suelo las primeras hojas que tímidamente se habían desprendido de las ramas de los árboles. La estación mas melancólica del año comenzaba a cobrar vida. Londres despertaba a una mañana lluviosa y un poco más fría de lo habitual para estar en la tercera semana de Septiembre. Ron se había despertado muy temprano, llevaba ya dos meses metido de lleno en el caso de su tío y todo parecía ir tal y como esperaba. Dean era un excelente compañero y se involucraba en aquel caso como si fuese algo personal.

Cuando Hermione despertó notó que el sitio que Ron ocupaba en la cama estaba vacío. El repiqueteo de la lluvia sobre el cristal de la ventana terminó por despertarla. Aun era pronto para ir a la oficina, así que se levantó sin prisa, se dio una relajante ducha de agua tibia, y bajó al comedor donde Lizzy ya esperaba para servirle el desayuno.

- Buenos días Señorita – Saludó la doncella volcando un poco de café sobre la taza de Hermione.

- Buenos días Lizzy… ¿Ron se fue muy temprano? – Preguntó mientras añadía leche al café cambiando el color del oscuro líquido a marrón claro.

- Sí señorita, muy temprano.

- ¿Desayunó?

- No. Dijo que lo haría en la cantina del juzgado con su compañero, el joven Thomas. Hoy es la primera vista del juicio contra ese tío suyo – Mientras hablaba Lizzy recogía lo que Hermione no necesitaba y lo colocaba en una bandeja.

- ¡Oh es cierto!... lo había olvidado por un momento… Estoy deseando que el juicio acabe ya, y no ha hecho más que empezar… Ron está un poco…

- Insoportable… - Lizzy abrió mucho los ojos, había dicho lo que pensaba en voz alta, enrojeció hasta las orejas.

Hermione rió. Era consciente que Lizzy y Ron no terminaban de congeniar, aunque ambos hacían esfuerzos por intentar llevarse bien. Nunca supo el porqué de aquella animadversión mutua, y finalmente llegó a pensar que no había motivo alguno, simplemente había personas que no terminaban de armonizar con otras. Y Ron y Lizzy eran un claro ejemplo de eso.

- Tienes razón, estará inaguantable, irascible y mal humorado hasta que no vea que la sentencia es favorable a ellos… Tendremos que tenerle paciencia, mas de la habitual.

Lizzy asintió con una sonrisa, pero el rubor no se desapareció de sus mejillas.

Hermione terminó su desayuno y salió de la casa rumbo a la oficina, al pasar junto a la puerta de la mansión de Viktor notó que había mucha actividad dentro de la casa. Gente entrando y saliendo, pudo ver a Krum dando indicaciones a un grupo de hombres y a Cho a su lado observándolo todo con detenimiento. Hermione miró su reloj, se le hacía tarde… averiguaría que estaba pasando allí cuando regresase a casa.

Lavender había retomado los preparativos de su boda y ya había comenzado con las pruebas del vestido de novia. Aun faltaban cuatro meses para el esperado enlace y ella ya era un manojo de nervios, y su madre también. Estaban emocionadísimas con todo. Con ayuda de Narcisa, las mujeres andaban de aquí para allá afanadas en escoger el color de los manteles que cubrirían las mesas del banquete, las flores que adornarían el enlace, los vestidos de las damas de honor… Un auténtico caos femenino del que Draco intentaba escapar desesperadamente. Su única misión en todo aquel alboroto nupcial era elaborar la lista de invitados, y él mismo se encargó de que solo la familia, y los amigos estuviesen en ella. Por supuesto el nombre de Ron Weasley figuró junto al de Hermione Granger en la mesa donde se sentarían sus mejores amigos. La lista quedó muy reducida, y Draco muy satisfecho con ella, no quería hacer del día más feliz de su vida un circo mediático, él solo deseaba hacer suya para siempre a la única mujer que conseguía extraer de sus labios mil sonrisas con solo mirarlo a los ojos.

La primera vista del juicio contra Peter Pettigrew había sido un éxito para la parte acusadora. Ron estaba muy satisfecho con el resultado, aun quedaba mucho para que toda esa pesadilla finalizase, pero viendo como había ido todo aquella mañana, solo era cuestión de tiempo verlo entre rejas para siempre. Como la vista había durado mucho menos de lo que Ron pronosticó al principio del día, decidió pasar por la oficina de Hermione para invitarla a almorzar.

- Neville, Neville, Neville – Repetía Hermione mientras troceaba su filete de lomo – Si vuelvo a oír su nombre explotaré… Luna no sabe hablar de otra cosa, es desesperante.

- Es comprensible – Dijo Ron llenando su copa de vino.

Hermione arqueó una ceja con impaciencia.

- Dices eso porque tú no la soportas diariamente. Reconozco que su humor ahora es excelente, está risueña todo el día, pero tengo a Neville hasta en la sopa.

Ron rió y llevó el borde de la copa a sus labios bebiendo un sorbo del hechizante líquido escarlata.

- ¿Qué vais a organizarle a Draco para su despedida de soltero? – Pregunto Hermione para aparcar un poco el tema de Neville.

- ¡Aun faltan cuatro meses!

- Cuatro meses pasan volando Ron… supongo que ya habréis pensado en algo.

- Ummm.… Bueno yo propuse una tarta enorme y una chica despampanante saliendo del interior con un diminuto bikini y unas orejas de conejita de Play boy – Su novia entornó los ojos mirándolo fijamente – Es broma Hermione, aun no lo sabemos. Supongo que saldremos todos a cenar y luego tomaremos unas copas en algún local de moda… ¿Y vosotras?... Seguro que ya lo tenéis mas que organizado.

- Pues sí – Dijo Hermione sin sentirse ofendida – Teniendo en cuenta que por esa fecha Ginny estará a punto de dar a luz, hemos pensado pedirle permiso a tu madrina y usar la cabaña de madera de la Mansión. Encenderemos la chimenea y haremos una reunión de chicas en pijama.

- Vaya, menudo fiestón de desparrame, lujuria y desenfreno – Se mofó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué esperabas?... Pobre Ginny, no íbamos a dejarla fuera de la fiesta. A fin de cuentas, según ella, esa pareja le debe mucho y si la boda hoy en día es un hecho es gracias a ella, o al menos eso es lo que repite hasta la saciedad.

Ron torció los labios a modo de sonrisa y apuró de un sorbo el líquido que quedaba en su copa mientras observaba como Hermione rodaba los ojos afanándose en descuartizar su filete.

La tarde se hizo lenta y pesada para Hermione. Por suerte Luna no había acudido a la oficina después del almuerzo, porque ella y Neville habían ido a encargar el traje que este último llevaría en la boda de sus amigos. Así que al menos pudo disfrutar de algo que no conseguía desde hacía meses… Silencio.

Cuando el reloj marcó las seis de la tarde, Hermione se despidió de Alice y se marchó en un taxi a casa. Al descender del vehículo, vio como Cho introducía una maleta en el maletero del todoterreno de Viktor.

- ¡Cho! – La novia del búlgaro se giró sobresaltada - ¿Te vas?

- Hola Hermione… Sí, Viktor y yo.

- ¡Cielos! No lo sabía… ¿A dónde?

- Austria. Viktor va a abrir una nueva galería en Viena y yo voy a acompañarlo, soy su nueva relaciones públicas. Creo que me dio el puesto para que no tuviésemos que separarnos – Cho sonrió, reflejando en aquella sonrisa toda la felicidad que sentía – Estaremos allí unos meses, tal vez incluso un año.

- ¡Oh!... ¿Y pensabais iros así, sin despediros de nosotros? – Hermione frunció el ceño.

- ¡Oh no! Viktor fue a tu casa hace como una hora, pero ni Ron ni tú estabais allí…

- ¡Hermione! – La voz profunda de Viktor se oyó tras ella – Veo que Cho ya te ha informado que nos vamos.

- Sí, ha sido una sorpresa.

- Para nosotros también lo ha sido, no lo supimos con certeza hasta ayer mismo – Contestó Viktor ladeando una de esas sonrisas que mataba de amor a Cho – Pero no pensábamos irnos sin decirte adiós.

Hermione sonrió, le había tomado mucho afecto a aquel rudo pero a la vez sensible joven. A fin de cuentas como él le dijo una vez, ella había sido su única amiga en aquella ciudad. El rugido del motor de un coche se detuvo junto a ellos y Ron descendió del auto acercándose a los tres conversadores.

- Buenas tardes – Saludó – Hola Cho.

- Hola Ron… ¿Cómo estás?

- Ahora muy bien – Añadió con una sonrisa – Viktor…

- Le contaba a Hermione que nos vamos a Austria, por una buena temporada. Cuestión de negocios – Aclaró Viktor, que sin saber porqué, aun seguía poniéndolo nervioso la presencia de Ron.

- Me alegro que todo os vaya bien – Dijo el pelirrojo sinceramente, a pesar de que Viktor seguía sin ser santo de su devoción.

Hermione comenzó a sentirse algo incómoda con la situación. Le parecía absurdo que Ron aun siguiese sintiendo celos por Krum, pero debía aceptar que eso iba en la naturaleza del pelirrojo y a esa alturas, ya no iba poder cambiarlo, ni deseaba cambiarlo.

- Creo que deberíamos irnos querido, nuestro avión sale en dos horas – Observó Cho mirando su reloj.

- Tienes razón. Fue un placer conocerte Hermione – Dijo él estampando un par de besos en las mejillas de su vecina. Ron rodó los ojos y resopló – Adiós Ron.

Viktor extendió el brazo hacia él y el pelirrojo le estrechó la mano.

- Nos volveremos a ver – Añadió el búlgaro.

Ron asintió y se giró hacia Cho que se mantenía a unos pasos detrás de ellos.

- Me alegro de que hayas encontrado la felicidad Cho – Y la besó en la mejilla.

El rostro de la muchacha se iluminó y sonrió mirando a Hermione, que le devolvía la sonrisa de forma cómplice.

- Cuidaos mucho.

Y diciendo eso subió junto a Viktor al todoterreno y pronto desaparecieron al doblar la esquina. Ron pasó un brazo por los hombros de su novia y le sonrió, haciéndola sonreír a ella también. Ambos entraron la casa. La lluvia había cesado y el hogar calentito y acogedor les aguardaba para pasar el resto de la tarde de una forma agradable, disfrutando de una sabrosa cena, de una buena película… pero sobre todo, de su mutua compañía.

* * *

**Bueno esto se acaba poco a poco. Éste sería el penúltimo capítulo antes del épilogo.**

**Alycon Malfoy: **Gracias por comentar este capítulo... Sé que la muerte de Pansy ha sido cruel pero necesaria. No, no voy a hacer una tercera parte de este fic. Hice una segunda porque lectoras de una Web de HP donde publico también, me sugirieron hacerla y yo después de meditarlo mucho acepté, fueron muchas las que lo pidieron y sentí que se la debía. Pero no fue fácil y tuve que estrujarme el cerebro como jamás lo he hecho para crear esta historia de otra historia que ya estaba terminada... Gracias por sugerirlo, me hace feliz pero SO, como dije en la web, es un limón seco y no se puede sacar jugo de donde no hay... Besos y gracias.

**Riswe: **Ay nena, no sabes cuanto he llegado a apreciarte, tus reviews han sido los que han sacado adelante esta historia y han conseguido que yo no me rindiese, siempre he dicho que publicaría siempre que una sola persona me leyese, y esa persona fuiste tú durante muchos capítulos. Tengo otra historia que en la web ya he empezado a publicar, no iba a hacerlo aquí. Es un AU y aunque al principio la personalidad de Ron puede chocar, Ron siempre es Ron y durante el fic vemos porque se comporta así... Se llama 'Una historia de coincidencias' y es un Ron/Hermione... para variar... Es una historia de amor basada en 10 coincidencias, se forja en ellas, y los capis son 10 y cortos. Si deseas leerla o alguien mas lo desea, yo la publico aqui sin ningun problema... besos Riswe y gracias infinitas...

**Copia Pirata****: **Hola! soy una asesina despiadada, tienes razón ni Javier Bardem en 'Este no es pais para viejos' me gana XD... Tu entusiasmo en los reviews me encanta, y tu ironia también. De veras he disfrutado con cada uno de tus comentarios. Eres divertida, aguda e ironica y eso me gusta... Me alegro infinitamente que leyeras mi historia pero me alegra mucho mas que te haya gustado tanto hasta el punto de darte penita que se acabe... pero todo se acaba, y esto no es una excepción. Un beso y gracias por unirte a esta historia...

**Sin mas me despido hasta el proximo capitulo que será el último y luego el épilogo...**

**Gracias tambien a todos/as que estais leyendo esta historia desde el anonimato... **

**María.**


	35. Sí quiero

**35. 'Sí quiero'**

Fueron las navidades más blancas y frías que Ron recordaba en sus veinticuatro años de vida. La fría nieve había sido la protagonista de las fiestas y ya estaban sumergidos en mitad de Enero, y aun seguía nevando. Ron recibió el año nuevo con la mayor de las alegrías. Peter Pettigrew fue condenado a cincuenta años de cárcel sin reducción de pena por el asesinato de Lucius Malfoy, y a diez años más por el secuestro de Emma Dashwood. Era tiempo suficiente para que no volviese a salir con vida de prisión. Las heridas abiertas durante años en el alma de Ron Weasley comenzaban a cerrarse.

Eran las diez de la noche del diecinueve de Enero, muertos de frío, Draco y sus acompañantes de despedida de soltero deambulaban por las heladas calles del centro de Londres buscando un local calentito donde tomar unas frías copas.

- ¡Dios! ¡Que frío hace! – Se quejó Ron – Y yo que pensaba que la fiesta de las chicas iba a ser tediosa.

- No sea llorica Ron, todos tenemos frío – Le recriminó Draco fulminándolo con la mirada.

El pelirrojo resopló malhumorado, y Harry levantó el brazo de repente señalando la puerta de un bar.

- Ahí, ese sitio está realmente bien – Exclamó.

Ron dio gracias al cielo por permitir que no muriesen congelados en medio de la calle. Los cuatro entraron en el bar.

- ¡Fantástico! – Exclamó Ginny cuando vio como Luna había prendido el fuego en la chimenea de la cabaña – Esto va a ser genial.

Las demás chicas asintieron con la cabeza convencidas de ello. Ginny estaba sentada en el sofá y su enorme panza parecía chocarle con la barbilla. Saldría de cuentas en una semana y su humor era tan cambiante como una veleta. Pasaba de la euforia al llanto amargo e inexplicable de una forma sorprendentemente rápida. Harry había aguantado estoicamente durante los últimos tres meses todos aquellos cambios de ánimo de su esposa, comprendiendo lo pesada y cansada que debía sentirse.  
La mesa bajita de la cabaña estaba cubierta por los restos de la cena de las muchachas. Hermione había hecho unas grasientas y saladas palomitas de maíz, y a excepción de Ginny, todas estaban sentadas en el suelo de la cabaña sobre cómodos almohadones. Reían, contaban anécdotas de los chicos (supuestamente secretas), y se divertían a costa de ellos.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Gritó Ron.

- ¡Voy al baño! – Vociferó Neville.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – Exclamó a viva voz Draco.

- ¡Al baño! – Repitió Neville lo más fuerte que sus cuerdas vocales le permitieron.

Pero era inútil, la música en aquella discoteca era demasiado ensordecedora y los chicos no podían mantener una conversación civilizada, todo era puro grito. Neville al ver que sus amigos seguían sin enterarse de nada, rodó los ojos y se marchó hacia el baño sin decir nada mas.

- ¡Esto es una mierda! – Gritó una vez mas Ron – ¡Aquí es imposible entendernos!

- ¡¿Qué?! – El elevado interrogante provenía de la voz de Harry, que regresaba a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos después de más de quince minutos intentando llegar a la barra del bar para pedir cuatro copas. Aquello se había convertido en una misión casi imposible, debido a los empujones y los gritos que había dado para lograr que el barman entendiese que demonios le estaba pidiendo.

Ron resopló con fuerza y agarró uno de los vasos que su amigo le estaba ofreciendo acabando con la mitad de su contenido de un solo sorbo. Draco hizo lo mismo. Su despedida de soltero estaba siendo desastrosa. Salvo la cena, el resto de la velada había sido un auténtico martirio. En la calle hacía demasiado frío, y aquella era la quinta discoteca que visitaban y siempre era lo mismo, la música estaba tan alta que casi podía hacerles estallar los tímpanos y no lograban mantener ninguna conversación que no fuesen _¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?._.. o simplemente se limitaban a encogerse de hombros. Así pues los tres jóvenes seguían apoyados en la mesa alta de la discoteca viendo como la gente bailaba con sus parejas en la pista central, mientras ellos los observaban en silencio. Neville regresó y agarró su vaso imitando la posición de sus amigos. Ron acabó con el resto del líquido ocre de su copa en el siguiente sorbo, y chasqueó la lengua mientras la música rebotaba en sus oídos.

- ¡¿Por qué no nos vamos?! – Preguntó a viva voz.

- ¡¿A dónde?! – Gritó Harry, pensando que aquel era ya el quinto local que visitaban - ¡Afuera hace demasiado frío!

Todos juntaron sus rostros para poder oírse bien.

- ¡¿Por qué no vamos a la cabaña con las chicas?! – Propuso Neville.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡¿Cómo!?

- ¡Mierda! – Exclamó Ron una vez mas, harto de no oír nada.

- ¡Con las chicas!

La voz de Neville se oyó alta y clara, y los que estaban a su alrededor giraron hacia él sus cabezas para mirarlo. El Disc jockey había parado la música para cambiar de estilo musical justo cuando Neville hablaba a gritos.

- Estás loco, Ginny me matará – Dijo Harry con un tono de voz civilizado.

La estridente música volvió nuevamente a inundar el local.

- ¡Poneos vuestros abrigos! ¡Nos vamos! – Gritó Draco.

Ron respiró aliviado, y obedeciendo al rubio se encontraron nuevamente fuera del local y muertos de frío.

- No podemos ir donde las chicas… es su fiesta – Observó Draco.

- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Qué fiesta?... solo tienen una pequeña reunión femenina de pijamas – Añadió Ron frotándose las manos para que entrasen en calor.

- Ginny me matará – Insistió Harry que se había embutido hasta las orejas un grueso gorro de lana.

Draco, Neville y Ron rodaron los ojos. Harry apretó los labios ofendido.

- Vosotros no vivís con ella y con su panza a punto de explotar. Os aseguro que Ginny es la mujer mas dulce que conozco, pero en este momento creo que lo que tiene ahí dentro no es un bebe, sino un basilisco.

Neville rió a mandíbula batiente, Harry arqueaba las cejas, él había hablado muy en serio.

- Será divertido… aparecernos por sorpresa… en su fiesta – Continuó Neville entrecortadamente debido a las risas – Seguro que ellas también nos echan de menos.

Hubo un leve cruce de miradas cómplices entre ellos. Había mil sitios donde ir, el apartamento de Neville estaba vacío, y las casas de Hermione y Harry también, pero ninguno las propuso, aunque todos lo pensaron. En realidad todos deseaban lo mismo que Neville, acudir a la cabaña y estar con ellas.

- Ginny me va a matar.

- ¡Ronca! – Exclamó Luna mientras añadía mas leña para avivar el fuego de la chimenea.

- Como un león – Afirmó rotundamente Ginny desde el sofá – Y habla en sueños.

- Nunca lo imaginé de Harry, tal vez sí de Ron, pero de Harry… - Observó Lavender con una sonrisa.

- Con Ron no te equivocas Lav – Rió Hermione y todas la imitaron.

- ¡Augh! – Se quejó Ginny llevándose la mano al vientre.

Sus tres amigas palidecieron al instante.

- ¡Oh Dios mío Ginny! ¿Qué te pasa? – Exclamó Hermione, que de un salto había pasado del suelo a sentarse junto a su pelirroja amiga.

- No fue nada, solo una pequeña punzada pero ya pasó.

- Escúchame bien Ginevra Potter, aun te falta una semana para dar a luz y mi boda es dentro de dos días, así que dile al pequeño James que aguarde ahí dentro hasta que yo esté de luna de miel… - Y clavándole los ojos a la abultada panza de Ginny, le habló como si fuese a oírla – Créeme bebé Potter, en ningún sitio estarás mejor que ahí, así que no tengas tanta prisa en salir.

Ginny arrugó el rostro y entornó los ojos mirando a Lavender con resentimiento.

¡Pum!

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Exclamó Luna al escuchar el ruido.

- Yo no oí nada – Dijo Ginny aun con el gesto contraído.

- Shhh… Escuchad… - Murmuró Luna nuevamente.

Efectivamente ella tenía razón y algo se movía fuera de la cabaña. Parecían pisadas que hacían crujir la nieve.

- ¡Oh Cielos! Será un animal… un oso… un…

- ¡Cállate Lavender! En la finca no hay osos, como mucho será una ardilla – Exclamó Ginny rodando los ojos, aun seguía resentida.

Las cuatro mujeres se mantuvieron en silencio aguzando los oídos y entonces escucharon el sonido de una voz muy conocida.

_'Maldita sea Neville, eres idiota, te dije que tuvieras cuidado al pisar… ahora estás empapado'_

Era la arrogante y fría voz de Draco. Las chicas se miraron atónitas unas a otras. No podían creerlo… ¿Cómo se atrevían a intervenir en su mini fiesta de pijamas? Las cabezas de los muchachos pasaban una tras otra por delante de la ventana. Primero una rubia albina, tras ella una de color rojo fuego inconfundible y finalmente dos de color azabache… Sin duda se trataba de ellos. Ginny frunció los labios y las demás esbozaron una sonrisa.

- _Toc… Toc_

Luna profirió un gritito eufórica y Ginny se enfureció aun mas.

- No vamos a dejar que entren – Afirmó.

- ¡Oh vamos Ginny!... ¿Vas a consentir que se congelen ahí fuera? – Protestó Luna - ¡Pasad chicos!

Lentamente la puerta de madera se abrió y Neville asomó la cabeza cubierta de nieve, tras él entraron Draco y Ron, y finalmente agazapado entre ellos lo hizo Harry, que nada mas poner un pie dentro vio como su esposa, que parecía un enorme tonel de cerveza, lo fulminaba con la mirada.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – Inquirió Lavender intentando contener la risa.

- Vaya esto está muy calentito – Observó Ron, que tenia la nariz roja a causa del frío.

- Pues sí, ya ves… ¿No eras tú el que decía que nuestra fiesta iba a ser un aburrimiento? – Se ufanó Hermione enarcando una ceja, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Ron rodó los ojos.

- Hace frío fuera… mucho, y dentro de las discotecas no podemos siquiera hablar sin darnos gritos constantemente, así que pensamos… - Draco exponía el motivo por el cual estaban todos allí – Bueno, Neville pensó que tal vez podríamos pasar el resto de la noche con vosotras…

Luna miró a su novio (que tenia el abrigo empapado debido a la caída que había sufrido en la nieve nada mas llegar a la cabaña), Neville le guiño cómplice un ojo.

- Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto Ginny – Se apresuró a aclarar Harry mientras intentaba esconderse detrás de Ron.

Todas las miradas se clavaron en la pelirroja que seguía con la mandíbula tensa.

- Esto iba a ser una fiesta solo de chicas – Argumentó – Tenemos que deliberarlo.

- ¡¿Deliberar?! – Exclamó Ron sin dar crédito a lo que oía - ¡Maldita sea! Esto es increíble.

Y se cruzó de brazos bruscamente dejando caer su espalda sobre la pared de duelas de madera.  
Las chicas hicieron un corro, y durante unos segundos discutieron sobre la posibilidad de permitir que se uniesen a su fiesta. Por supuesto estaba más que decidido que la respuesta seria sí desde el momento que supieron que eran ellos los que alborotaban fuera de la casita, pero ver la cara de desesperación e impaciencia de los muchachos no tenía precio.

- Muy bien – Dijo Lavender separándose del resto de sus amigas – Esta es mi fiesta y como tal estoy de acuerdo en dejaros pasar. Vamos, vamos… Id entrando y cerrad la puerta, que hace demasiado frío ahí fuera.

Draco ladeó una sonrisa y corrió hacia la joven dándole un beso. Luna se abalanzó sobre el cuello de Neville, y después del efusivo abrazo lo ayudó a deshacerse de su mojado abrigo. Ron y Hermione se miraron con calma, el pelirrojo llegó hasta su chica y se recostó sobre los cojines del suelo dejando la cabeza caer sobre el regazo de Hermione, inmediatamente ella comenzó a pasarle los dedos por el cabello. El único que no había movido ni un solo músculo era Harry. No sabía que nuevo cambio de humor tendría Ginny, así que pensó que lo más cuerdo era esperar. Su esposa suspiró, y con mucha dificultad se levanto del sofá y caminó hacia él.

- Lo siento Ginny – Se excusó el muchacho.

- ¡Oh Harry! Sabíamos que tarde o temprano acabaríais apareciendo aquí. Sois muy predecibles.

- ¿Estás enfadada?

Ginny sonrió a su esposo mientras le pasaba una mano por el rostro, se elevó como pudo sobre las puntas de sus pies y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

- Estoy muy gruñona últimamente ¿Verdad?

Harry no se atrevió a afirmar la observación de su esposa, y aunque era exactamente lo que pensaba, se limitó a ladear discretamente la cabeza.

- Eres un sol Harry… Gracias por tu paciencia.

El joven suspiró aliviado, parecía que ahora tocaba un poco de buen humor.

- ¡Eh! ¡Mirad! – Gritó Luna señalando hacia la ventana - ¡Vuelve a nevar!

Todos siguieron con la mirada el dedo índice de Luna y pudieron ver como, efectivamente, los copos blancos y vírgenes resbalaban por el cristal y se detenían en el alfeizar cubriéndolo de una capa blanca y fría.

- ¿Recordáis el último día que pudimos estar así, todos juntos? – Preguntó Luna con aire nostálgico.

- Sí, claro que lo recordamos, pero era verano y yo acababa de engullir un buen filete de carne a la brasa – Dijo Ron suspirando.

- Han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces – Comentó Lavender mirando a Draco que le guiñó uno de sus grises ojos.

- Muchas… y algunas difíciles de olvidar - Afirmó Hermione.

- Así es, y a pesar de todo aun seguimos aquí después de seis años, todos juntos – Dijo Harry, mientras trataba por todos los medios y sin éxito que Ginny volviese a sentarse en el sofá.

Todos asintieron y se intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas.

- ¡Oh Cielos, soy muy feliz! – Exclamó Luna.

Y de repente se apartó de los brazos de Neville y corrió hacia la puerta abriéndola y saliendo al exterior.

- ¿Dónde vas Luna?... ¡Entra inmediatamente! – Le exigió Lavender.

Pero la joven no le hizo caso y continuó fuera, en pijama y dando saltitos sobre la nieve mientras los blancos copos se enredaban en su cabello.

- ¡Vamos venid aquí!... ¡No seáis gallinas! – Les retó con los ojos azules brillando mas que nunca.

Neville no lo dudó ni un instante y salió disparado hacia donde estaba su novia. Ron se incorporó de golpe, de pronto ya no sentía frío, y tiro con suavidad de Hermione para que también se levantase del suelo.

- ¡Oh no, no, no!... ¿Vosotros también?... ¡Maldita sea volved aquí ahora mismo!

Pero era demasiado tarde, Ron y Hermione ya habían comenzado una batalla de bolas de nieve contra Luna y Neville.

- Oh Draco, haz algo por favor… son mis damas de honor y si se constipan… ¿Qué voy a hacer? – Se lamentaba Lavender que se había puesto pálida y tenía los ojos desorbitados.

Harry y Ginny reían ante la desesperación de su amiga. Draco ladeó una sonrisa y abrazó a su futura esposa por detrás, entrelazando sus brazos por la cintura de la muchacha. Lavender frunció los labios y gritó en un último intento de devolver a las dos parejas la cordura.

- ¡LUNA! ¡HERMIONE!... ¡Si dentro de dos días estáis enfermas y el constipado no os mata… Lo haré yo misma con mis propias manos!

Al día siguiente salió el sol, un sol esplendido para estar en la tercera semana de Enero. Aquellos cálidos rayos lograron que la nieve caída durante la noche anterior se derritiese con suma facilidad, y cuando llegó el esperado día del enlace, las calles estaban secas y el sol seguía siendo el único protagonista en el cielo azul del invierno.  
Lavender estaba feliz, y muy nerviosa, extremadamente nerviosa. La señora Brown con las manos temblorosas y las lágrimas resbalando por su estilizada nariz, le ayudaba a terminar de cubrirse con su vestido de novia. Junto a ella Hermione, que lucía hermosa vestida de color café y marfil, la miraba con los ojos llenos de sana envidia y sentada sobre la cama, ataviada con los mismos tonos que Hermione, se encontraba Luna con la nariz roja como un tomate y sin dejar de estornudar.

- ¡Atchus!

- Te lo advertí Luna Lovegood, ¿Pero me hiciste caso? ¡No!... Eres tan terca como una mula – Le regaño Lavender, mientra su madre terminaba de colocarle el velo.

La novia de Neville no dijo nada porque estaba afónica debido al enfriamiento de la noche en la cabaña, solo frunció los labios fastidiada y volvió a estornudar una vez más.

- Estás… preciosa Lav, no puedo esperar para ver la cara de Draco – Dijo Hermione mientras cubría el rostro de su amiga con el velo.

- Yo tampoco – Admitió la novia - ¿Estás lista Emma?

La niña asintió y agarró con sus manitas el canasto de pétalos de rosas.

Draco se retorcía las manos nervioso, a su lado Harry se palpaba el bolsillo de su chaqueta para asegurarse que los anillos seguían allí. Su esposa lo observaba sentada en la segunda fila de banquetas de madera, custodiada por Neville y Ron. Ginny esbozaba una sonrisa de orgullo mirando a su esposo. La marcha nupcial de Mendelssohn inundó el lugar y Emma fue la primera en poner su diminuto pie sobre la alfombra roja. Caminaba lentamente esparciendo por el suelo los pétalos de rosas, que curiosamente, algunos poseían un extraño tono añil. Emma siguió con su caminata y al pasar junto sus padres, sonrió orgullosa de sí misma levantando la nariz. Matthew emitió un suspiro lo suficientemente audible, para que Julie le pasara la mano por debajo de la barbilla emulando que se le caía la baba. Al otro lado de la alfombra los Lupin observaban todo con mucho interés, cuando Emma llegó a la altura de Teddy le lanzó un beso logrando que el pequeño enrojeciera hasta las orejas, y arrancando las risas de todos excepto de Matthew y Ron que entornaron los ojos mirando al pequeño Lupin con resentimiento. Detrás de la niña caminaba nerviosa Lavender del brazo de su orgulloso padre, llevando el rostro cubierto por el transparente velo, y cerrando la comitiva aparecieron Hermione y Luna, ambas con sus vestidos color café, intentando que la cola del vestido de la novia luciera en todo su esplendor… Luna llevaba un pañuelo de papel arrugado en una mano. Neville rió y lanzó un suspiro al aire.

Draco retiró lentamente el velo y pudo ver el rostro cálido de Lavender. La frialdad que siempre caracterizó su mirada había desaparecido y sus ojos desprendían una ternura infinita. La ceremonia comenzó y se llevó a buen fin, sin ningún percance, ante la entusiasmada mirada de todos los invitados y las lágrimas de emoción vertidas por la Señora Brown y Narcisa, que dejaba que Snape la abrazara por los hombros reclinando la cabeza sobre el pecho de él. Los novios dieron el famoso _'Si quiero'_, y ante la algarabía y los vítores de los presentes sellaron su amor con un hermoso beso.  
Ron no había apartado sus azules ojos de Hermione durante toda la ceremonia. La muchacha había lanzado infinidad de suspiros al viento, había dejado rodar lágrimas por sus mejillas cuando Draco besó a Lavender, y miraba a la pareja con ojos soñadores y una sonrisa melancólica en los labios. Ron frunció el ceño mientras contemplaba el anillo que adornaba su dedo anular y recordó el momento de la ficticia boda en el hogar de Harry… Hermione se merecían algo mas, se merecía un compromiso de verdad, se merecía saber era con ella con quien deseaba tener hijos, envejecer y morir a su lado… Era una locura… una auténtica locura, pero lo iba hacer…

- ¡Un momento!

Los aplausos se apagaron, todos los invitados, y los recién casados se giraron hacia el muchacho de cabello rojo que había gritado de aquella forma.

- Padre Collins – Ron caminaba hacia el Pastor que había oficiado el enlace y lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos detrás de una pequeñas gafas redondas - ¿Estaría dispuesto a celebrar otra boda aquí, ahora mismo?

Hermione dio un pequeño traspiés, y comenzó a respirar con violencia mientras la sonrisa aumentaba en su rostro… ¿Qué se proponía Ron? El clérigo miró su reloj y dijo con calma, pero con el semblante muy serio.

- Si los recién casados, aquí presentes, y la pareja que desea unirse en matrimonio están de acuerdo no tengo inconveniente en oficiarla.

- Yo estoy absolutamente de acuerdo, pero no sé si ella lo estará.

Y en ese momento clavó sus azules y brillantes ojos en Hermione, que tenía las mejillas encendidas y la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Julie se llevó la mano al pecho sorprendida y emocionada comenzó a tirar del brazo de su esposo. Lavender y Draco se miraron desconcertados y se encogieron de hombros. Luna le dio unos golpecitos con el codo a Hermione que se había quedado muda, mientras Ron la miraba esperando una reacción. Pero estaba paralizada, así que el muchacho se acercó a ella y clavó en el suelo una rodilla. La chica temblaba de pies a cabeza.

- Hermione… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?... Pero esta vez de verdad…

Hermione miró a Lavender y a Draco, que estaban atónitos y con la boca muy abierta. La recién nombrada Señora Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dándole a entender que ellos no iban a impedirlo y asintió enérgicamente. Hermione desvió entonces sus almendrados ojos hacia los de Ron que seguía postrado de rodillas esperando pacientemente su respuesta, y entonces solo dijo…

- Sí.

Ron se puso en pie de golpe, Julie dio un pequeño brinco de alegría en su banqueta de madera y tiro aun mas fuerte del brazo de Matthew.

- No te muevas de ahí Harry – Le ordenó Ron mientras se quitaba el anillo de su dedo y obligaba a Hermione a hacer lo mismo, luego se los entregó a su amigo para volverlos a utilizar, y caminó hacia el altar cogido de la mano de su novia.

Lavender se separó repentinamente del lado de Draco y se acercó a Hermione entregándole su ramo de novia.

- Pensaba lanzártelo a ti – Confesó mientras la besaba en la mejilla.

El Padre Collins comenzó con la improvisada ceremonia. El cuerpo de Hermione temblaba ligeramente. Aquello era tan repentino, todos los invitados los miraban con la curiosidad y el asombro reflejado en sus rostros. Ron no podía dejar de sonreír y los ojos oscuros de Julie estaban inundados en lágrimas de emoción. Hermione parecía estar en una nube, iba a unirse a Ron de forma oficial para el resto de su vida. Todo el mundo la reconocería como la Señora Hermione Weasley y aquel nuevo nombre sonaba tan bien. Cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba a aquel hombre alto, delgado y serio recitar todo su monólogo acerca del sacramento del matrimonio, mientras su mente viajaba lejos, algunos años atrás, cuando su mirada se encontró por primera vez con los ojos de Ron. Aquel mismo día todo cambió para ella, supo que había nacido para vivir eternamente reflejada en esos ojos.

- ¡Sí quiero! – Y lo dijo alto y claro, para que no hubiese dudas que estar unida a él era lo que mas anhelaba.

Y cuando al finalizar Ron la besó, los invitados enmudecieron y solo el entusiasmado gritito de Emma rompió aquel hermoso silencio. Al instante todos comenzaron a aplaudir y la niña lanzó el canasto de los pétalos al aire, y el objeto fue a aterrizar sobre la cabeza de Remus Lupin arrancando las risas de los dos pequeños. Ron buscó con la mirada a su madrina, que lloraba como una niña y le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

El banquete de bodas sucedió tal y como estaba previsto. Los novios ocuparon la mesa nupcial mientras que Ron y Hermione se sentaron junto a sus amigos. La joven era feliz y la fiesta, la tarta y los invitados que nunca serían suyos era lo que menos le interesaba. Lo único que le importaba era poder ver eternamente aquella sonrisa dibujada en el rostro pecoso de su marido y el brillo azulado que desprendían sus ojos.  
Comieron, bebieron, rieron… y brindaron a la salud de los novios después del desastroso discurso que Harry había pronunciado como padrino. Y después de tanto brindis, Luna comenzó a reír descontroladamente y a balbucear palabras ininteligibles. Se levantó inesperadamente de la mesa y comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí misma ante la mirada horrorizada de sus amigos. Neville se acercó hacia ella, haciendo esfuerzos por intentar detenerla antes que su, bien perfilada y siempre sonriente boca, se estampara contra el pulido suelo de mármol gris.

La comida terminó afortunadamente sin que Luna perdiese ninguno de sus blancos dientes, y los novios abrieron el baile nupcial con el siempre presente Vals. Pero apenas llevaban unos minutos bailando cuando Lavender se deshizo de los brazos de Draco y se acercó a Hermione y a Ron, tirando de ellos hacia la pista y obligándolos a compartir el Vals. Lavender guiñó un ojo a su amiga y regresó a los brazos de su impaciente esposo. Ron pasó lentamente la mano por la cintura de Hermione y la atrajo hacia sí, comenzando a girar por la pista.  
A su alrededor algunos invitados comenzaron a unirse a ellos, y los que no lo hicieron, hablaban de sus cosas y reían con una copa o un habano en la mano. Neville casi arrastraba a Luna por la pista de baile. La muchacha sonreía ampliamente y su nariz estaba roja como un tomate (sin saber muy bien si el color se debía al resfriado o a las copas), intentaba sin éxito no dar traspiés. Pero Neville, lejos de estar molesto con su forma de actuar, se divertía con ella y con su embriaguez. Cerca de ellos Matthew bailaba con su esposa sin quitar el ojo de encima a su hija, que hacia lo propio con Teddy Lupin.

- Matt olvídate de ellos… Solo son niños – Le reprendió cariñosamente su esposa.

Matthew resopló y durante unos segundos obedeció a Julie, pero solo fueron unos segundos porque enseguida desvió nuevamente sus penetrantes ojos hacia los pequeños. La madrina de Ron rodó los ojos resignada. Ginny sentada en una silla, seguía la música con sus pies observando divertida como Harry hacia esfuerzos por no aplastar los pies de Lily, que suspiraba desesperada y suplicaba con la mirada a su nuera que la librase del sufrimiento de bailar con su hijo. En una de esas veces Harry hizo girar a su madre con tanto entusiasmo que terminó estrellándola contra otra pareja que bailaba apaciblemente.

- Disculpa Severus… Narcisa… - Decía Lily.

Snape le sonrió, para demostrarle que no tenía porque disculparse y se giro nuevamente hacia Narcisa volviendo a pasarle el brazo por la cintura regresando al baile que Lily y Harry Potter habían interrumpido accidentalmente. Narcisa sonreía como si tuviese quince años, y bailaban sin rubor, sin intención de esconderse como si fuesen adolescentes haciendo algo indebido. Eran adultos y ahora Draco tenía asuntos más importantes en las que centrar su atención, como formar una familia con Lavender.

- Tal vez hubieses preferido otra cosa – Susurró Ron en el oído de su esposa.

- No.

- Una fiesta para nosotros solo, con un pastel que tuviese nuestros nombres escritos en el piso superior, un vestido de novia…

- Ya tuve un vestido de novia – Afirmó ella rotunda dejándose envolver por el roce del aliento de Ron en su oído.

El pelirrojo se alejó de su oreja y la miró a los ojos, añadiendo.

- Eso no cuenta…

Ahora fue ella la que se aproximó lentamente al oído del joven y dejó que su aliento acariciase su oreja escondida tras su rojo cabello.

- Ron cállate… Todo es perfecto.

El estridente timbre del teléfono hizo que Ron y Hermione dieran al unísono un bote en la cama. Se habían acostado muy tarde debido a la boda de Draco. El pelirrojo medio cegado por la luz que desprendía la lámpara de la mesilla de noche, y con la cabeza a punto de estallarle por una inminente resaca, miró el reloj despertador… ¡Las siete de la mañana! ¿Quién llamaba a esas horas?... Rápidamente temiendo que hubiese sucedido algo malo, descolgó el teléfono nervioso. Hermione aguantaba la respiración con el corazón en un puño, pero dejó salir todo el aire cuando vio como el rostro de Ron se suavizaba y supo quien llamaba a esas tempranas horas. Harry les anunciaba, entre la risa y el llanto, que había un nuevo Potter más en el mundo… James, el primero de muchos otros niños que formarían parte de una nueva generación.  
Ron colgó el teléfono y miró a su esposa que le sonrió feliz. Apagó la luz y acomodó la cabeza sobre el regazo de ella, Hermione comenzó a peinar con sus dedos el rojo cabello de Ron, dejándose envolver con el suave ronroneo que le provocaban sus tiernas caricias.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Bueno esto se terminó... solo falta publicar el epílogo y listo...**

**Espero que os haya gustado de veras... **

**No sé que mas decir, solo que gracias por seguirla y ya me enrollaré un poco mas cuando deje el epílogo... **

**Gracias a:**

**natys: **Hola, sí tienes razon la vida es agridulce, y de una situación triste puede nacer una feliz... gracias por seguirla y por animarte a dejar tus reviews...

**Alycon Malfoy:** XD, siento la confusión con tu nick ya lo solucioné... Esperaré ese AU de terror... pinta bien, gracias por leer la historia.

**Riswe:** Lo sé, a veces pensé en lo de los hijos pero la verdad es que ahora mismo no deseo seguirla... Un beso enorme gracias por tu apoyo a esta historia.

**El lunes publicaré el epílogo si nada lo impide... y me refiero a internet ^^**

**Besos**

**María.**


	36. Epílogo

**Epílogo: Quince años después…**

Depositó suavemente las flores sobre el montículo cubierto de musgo que soportaba una lápida de mármol blanco con dos inscripciones una en la parte central que decía…

_'Pansy Parkinson 1984 - 2008'_

Y una segunda inscripción con una sola palabra…

_'Gracias'_

Desvió sus claros ojos hacia un recorte de la página de sucesos de la prensa del día, que había dejado sobre el montículo, y la leyó por décima vez durante la mañana.

_"Peter Pettigrew, condenado a sesenta años de prisión por el asesinato del conocido empresario Lucius Malfoy y por el secuestro de la hija de Lord Dashwood, hace ahora quince años, ha sido encontrado muerto hoy en su celda de Azkaban. Fuentes procedentes del personal que trabaja en dicha prisión, nos informaron que la muerte fue producida por la asfixia que el mismo preso se provocó al ahorcarse con un cinturón. Aun investigan como pudo llegar ese objeto a sus manos. Durante el día de mañana se dará sepultura a sus restos morta…"_

Ron dejó de leer y miró de nuevo el montículo de tierra cubierta de verde musgo a la vez que exhalaba un prolongado suspiro. Hermione colocó una mano sobre su hombro logrando que Ron se girase hacia ella y se pusiese en pie mientras le sonreía.

- Debemos irnos querido, Emma y Teddy estarán a punto de llegar… Además, ya sabes como es Hugo y debe estar alborotando toda la mansión de tus padrinos.

Ron asintió y rodeó la cintura de su esposa con el brazo alejándose lentamente de la tumba de Pansy, como cada año.

La Mansión Dashwood había organizado una pequeña e íntima reunión para recibir a Teddy Lupin que acababa de graduarse como abogado y regresaba de Oxford junto a Emma. Los años parecían no pasar por la vieja casa. Todo prácticamente se conservaba igual. El bosquecillo, el hermoso lago de aguas quietas y cristalinas, los jardines en todo su verde esplendor en pleno mes de Junio, la vieja alberca con la fuente manando agua en el centro y el columpio de madera, que en ese preciso instante estaba ocupado. Una niña de unos trece años, agitaba sus piernas de delante hacia atrás provocando el vaivén acompasado del columpio. Sus rizos rojo fuego jugaban con la brisa y pasaban por su pecoso rostro cubriéndolo y dejándolo al descubierto un instante después. Contemplándola engatusado, sentado sobre el césped, un chico rubio con los ojos de frío hielo y el flequillo cayendo sobre ellos, ladeaba una sonrisa y lanzaba inaudibles suspiros. Otro muchacho de la misma edad caminaba hacia ellos arrastrando los pies y al llegar junto a los dos adolescentes, se tumbó bocabajo en el césped y apoyó el mentón sobre las palmas de las manos lanzando un fuerte resoplido.

- No puedo creer la suerte que tenéis – Exclamó.

- ¿A que te refieres Potter? – Inquirió el chico rubio sin apartar su gélida mirada de la muchacha del cabello de fuego.

- Vosotros os vais de vacaciones y yo me quedo aquí, en Londres, todo el maldito verano.

- Solo será un mes Albus y no veo que de malo hay en quedarse aquí – Dijo la niña frenando bruscamente el columpio logrando que sus rizos se detuvieran también enmarcando su bello rostro – Peor es lo mío. Tengo que ir a París porque mamá se ha empeñado en visitar a su amiga del alma Fleur – Rodó los ojos – Sus afrancesadas hijas son insoportables.

- ¡No puedo creer que digas eso Rose!, me cambiaria contigo con los ojos cerrados – Protestó indignado el segundo hijo de Harry, que era tremendamente parecido a su padre - ¿Y tú qué?, a Egipto – Añadió mirando al muchacho rubio, que resopló y rodó los ojos resignado.

- Egipto es otra cosa… Me iría con Scorpius sin dudarlo, pero no creo que el cabezota de mi padre lo consienta.

Scorpius Malfoy curvó una vez mas sus labios a modo de sonrisa y sus ojos grises brillaron al oír la frase de Rose Weasley.

- Algún día seremos lo suficientemente mayores para tomar nuestras propias decisiones – Dijo Albus Potter mientras se incorporaba quedándose sentado sobre la hierba.

En ese instante dos niños unos dos años menores que ellos cruzaron correteando por entre los adolescentes mientras se lanzaban chorros de agua con una pistola de plástico. Uno de esos chorros alcanzó a Rose directamente en la cara que inmediatamente adquirió el color de su cabello.

- ¡HUGO WEASLEY! – Gritó a su hermano haciendo que éste dejase de correr y se pusiese pálido.

La niña que acompañaba al hijo menor de Ron y Hermione en sus juegos, soltó una risita traviesa haciendo enfurecer a su hermano Albus, que no dudó en reprenderla.

- ¡Maldita sea Lily! ¿Por qué no dejáis los jueguecitos para otro momento?...Como mamá salga y vea que estáis empapados, no pienso defenderos… y ya sabes como se las gasta – Un escalofrío recorrió su delgado cuerpecillo al imaginarlo.

Lily lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras su liso cabello anaranjado chorreaba agua por las puntas. Apretó los labios y dio una fuerte patada al suelo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¿Qué hacéis todavía aquí fuera? Emma y Teddy están a punto de llegar – La voz provenía de otro muchacho mayor que ellos que los miraba con el ceño fruncido y el cabello rojo alborotado.

Era James el primogénito de Harry y Ginny. El joven agarró la mano de su hermana pequeña y tiró de ella hacia dentro de la casa. Hugo corrió hasta alcanzar a Lily que luchaba inútilmente para que James la soltara. Rose resopló con fuerza mientras se pasaba la mano por el rostro para secar las gotas de agua que aun seguían resbalando por él.

- Vamos chicos, entremos – Dijo poniéndose en pie.

Scorpius y Albus se levantaron a unísono y siguieron a la muchacha que arrastraba fastidiada los pies.

Dentro de la mansión todo era algarabía. Lily y Hugo volvían a alborotar por la casa mientras Ponmona intentaba que la niña se estuviese quieta para limpiarles los churretes de las mejillas, pero aquello era una misión imposible. Los adultos charlaban en el salón. Ginny reprendía a su hija para que hiciese caso a la exhausta señora Sprout. Harry y Draco, bajo la atenta mirada de James, mantenían una entretenida partida de naipes por parejas contra Matthew y Lupin, y a juzgar por las muecas de este último parecían no irle demasiado bien.

En otro lado del salón, Lily Potter charlaba animadamente con Narcisa Snape mientras Severus, su marido, incansable como siempre, repasaba encerrado en el despacho de los Dashwood algún contrato que debía ultimar. Nymphadora intentaba mantener la calma estaba muy emocionada ante la llegada de su hijo Teddy, convertido ya en un prometedor abogado.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y al instante el salón quedó sumido en un absoluto silencio. Ponmona dejó de frotar las mejillas de Lily que estaban enrojecidas y se apresuró a abrir. Pero el silencio se rompió rápidamente cuando los Longbottom entraron en la estancia. Luna agarraba de la mano a uno de sus hijos gemelos Lorcan, mientras que Neville lo hacía con Lysander. Los niños se desprendieron con suma facilidad de las manos de sus progenitores y corrieron hacia Hugo y Lily que no dudaron en incluirlos en sus juegos. Neville y Luna se aproximaron a Ginny y Lavender que los saludaron con efusividad y comenzaron una agradable conversación.

- Prométeme que me enviaras fotos de tu visita a Egipto a través email – Le decía Rose al pequeño Malfoy con una sonrisa.

- No sé si me haré fotos con esas ruinas, Rose – Confesó él.

- ¡Oh! – Exclamó ofendida - ¡Abuela! – Gritó al ver a Julie pasar junto a ellos - ¿No vas a creer lo que Scorpius acaba de decir?

- A ver nena, sorpréndeme – Ironizó Julie, sabiendo siempre de las disputas de los dos adolescentes.

- ¡El muy cabeza hueca dice que en Egipto solo hay ruinas!

Rose y su abuela clavaron sus ojos en el muchacho mirándolo como si acabase de cometer un asesinato.

- Malfoy… Egipto y sus monumentos no son simples ruinas, se trata de miles de años de historia. Deberías mostrar mas respeto por la historia, querido.

Rose asentía enérgicamente a cada palabra que pronunciaba Julie. El muchacho se encogió de hombros mostrando desinterés por el enfado de su amiga. El timbre de la puerta sonó por segunda vez.

- Salvado por la campana – Ironizó Rose, fulminándolo con la mirada.

El silencio volvió a ser el rey de del salón, pero solo fue unos segundos, el tiempo exacto en que Ron y Hermione pasaron dentro. Hugo corrió hacia su padre que lo elevó del suelo como si el niño fuese una pluma, haciéndolo reír. Rose dejó a Scorpius y se acercó a su madre con menos entusiasmo que su hermano menor.

- Mamá ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a París?

- Oh cielos Rose, otra vez insistiendo en lo mismo. Vamos a visitar a los Diggory y a sus hijas.

- Todos los años lo mismo. Si ellos no vienen a Londres nosotros vamos a París… Yo quiero ir a Egipto – Protestó ceñuda.

Hermione resopló con fuerza aunando paciencia y añadió.

- El año que viene iremos al El Cairo, te lo prometo.

Rose dio una patada al suelo y se cruzó de brazos fastidiada murmurando cosas por lo bajo, sabiendo que la única opción que le quedaba era resignarse. Ron dejó a Hugo en el suelo y el niño corrió de nuevo al encuentro de sus amiguitos, pasando junto a su hermana que volvía una vez más hacia el pequeño Malfoy.

- ¿Qué quería Rose? – Preguntó Ron a su esposa.

- Lo mismo de todos los años querido, ir de vacaciones al mismo lugar que Scorpius Malfoy.

Ron frunció los labios y fulminó con la mirada al hijo de Draco que sonreía a Rose con la misma insolencia que lo hacía su padre, mientras le pasaba los dedos por uno de los rizos de la niña. Hermione ahogó una risa al ver como su marido prácticamente echaba humo por las orejas observando a los dos adolescentes. Lentamente le pasó la mano por la cintura y dijo con suavidad.

- Vamos Ron, deja a los niños en paz, ellos comienzan ahora… Saludemos a tus padrinos.

Ron caminó junto a su esposa sin apartar sus azules ojos de su hija y del muchacho que se atrevía a juguetear descaradamente con su rojo cabello.

Kingsley detuvo el coche frente a la enorme puerta de madera de roble de la mansión. Inmediatamente descendió aproximándose al maletero para sacar las maletas.

- Déjalo Kingsley, lo haré yo – Era la voz potente de Teddy Lupin que también había bajado del vehículo para evitar que el viejo chofer tuviese que hacer esfuerzos.

Cuando depositó las maletas en el suelo, sonrió a una muchacha que se apoyaba en la puerta del coche y lo miraba con sus penetrantes ojos azules llenos de brillo, mientras la brisa del medio día alborotaba su lisa cabellera azabache.

- ¿Estás preparado Ted? – Susurró Emma con una sonrisa.

- Nunca voy a estar preparado para esto – Admitió el muchacho atusándose su cabello castaño con gesto preocupado.

El ruido del motor del auto se oyó mientras se alejaba de la entrada principal.

- Eres un cobarde Theodore Lupin, que yo sepa mi padre nunca se ha comido a nadie, y Ron mucho menos.

- Para todo hay una primera vez y sé que lo harán esta misma noche cuando sepan que entre otras cosas, hoy he venido dispuesto a pedirle tu mano – Añadió el joven reflejando el temor en sus pardos ojos.

Emma rió mientras se aproximaba a él y le pasaba los brazos por el cuello. Luego, elevándose un poco sobre la punta de sus pies, lo besó en los labios entrelazando los dedos por su cabello. Teddy sintió que recuperaba algo de la valentía perdida momentos antes. Sin duda merecía la pena enfrentarse a los inquietantes ojos de Matthew Dashwood y a los puños tensos de Ronald Weasley, si Emma era capaz de besarlo de aquella forma el resto de su vida. La muchacha se separó lentamente de él.

- Vamos… todos están deseosos de saludar a mi futuro marido – Susurró mordiéndose el labio inferior y agarrándole de la mano.

Teddy tomó aire para infligirse más valor y tragó saliva mientras Emma arrastraba de él hacia el interior de la casa. Expulsó el aire contenido en sus pulmones violentamente y entró decidido sin soltar la mano de su novia, dispuesto a dar el paso más deseado y arriesgado de su vida. Pedir la mano de Emma a los dos hombres más celosos que pisaban el globo terráqueo no iba a ser tarea fácil, pero eso mis queridos amigos y amigas, pertenece a otra historia.

* * *

**Se terminó, creo que por segunda vez ^^.**

**Hacer una reflexión sobre esta historia es un poco complicada, porque he tocado muchos temas, pero aun así pienso dejaros aquellas sensaciones que me motivaron a escribirla.**

**  
****Todos y el que diga que no creo que miente, hemos sentido alguna vez inseguridad por algo (yo la primera), pero esas inseguridades no son importantes mientras no se conviertan en el centro de tu vida. Todos somos únicos, cada persona posee algo especial que lo hace diferente a los demás, aceptar y respetar esas diferencias es importante, sentirse bien con uno mismo te hace ser mas feliz. Lavender no se quería a sí misma, se sentía inferior a los demás (Esa es una sensación horrible), pero había alguien dispuesto a hacerle ver que ella tenia ese algo que la hacía especial y ese algo era su capacidad para aflorar los buenos sentimientos en Draco, ella lo hacía mejor persona. Siempre es gratificante contar con los demás, saber que hay alguien que te quiere y te respeta muy por encima de tus complejos e inseguridades.****  
****En cuanto a lo sucedido con Ron, en ocasiones no podemos evitar que personas o situaciones de nuestro pasado nos persigan y se empeñen en no dejarnos ser felices. Hay un sentimiento que yo aborrezco por sobre todos los malos sentimientos, el rencor. La venganza nunca deja satisfecho a nadie, ni al que la da ni al que la recibe. Digan lo que digan es un acto mezquino y aunque a veces esta justificadísima, jamás te hace ser feliz.****  
****Y para terminar, que ya me estoy enrollando demasiado ^^, otro punto que quise tocar en este fic, es la capacidad de sobreponerse a las adversidades y que creo que es prácticamente lo que resume este fic. Nunca debemos aislarnos con nuestros problemas, a mí, personalmente me gusta la soledad, pero cuando uno tiene problemas lo mejor es compartirlos, buscar ayuda. Cho quiso aislarse pero Viktor no la dejó. Muchas veces algunas situaciones de nuestra vida nos hace subir por una montaña empinada, subes y subes hasta que vas por mitad de la montaña y piensas que nunca conseguirás llegar a la cima. Pero algo en tu interior o alguien a tu alrededor te impide rendirte y sigues subiendo y subiendo hasta que cuando ya estás a punto de llegar ves una mano y te afianzas a ella. Y entonces, cuando ya estás arriba ves lo hermoso que es el paisaje desde allí, y piensas lo que te habrías perdido si no hubieses luchado por llegar hasta el final y obtener tu recompensa. Cho quiso quedarse a medio camino, pero Viktor luchó junto a ella para que pudiese ver lo hermosa que puede ser la vida.**

**Con el epílogo finalizo una historia que me llevado un año de mi vida escribirla, y no me arrepiento. Sé que Segundas Oportunidades no reune los cánones de una historia de Harry Potter, que es un AU y soy consciente de eso (aunque intente mantenerme casi fiel a las personalidades de los personajes). También entiendo que hay mucha gente en contra de este 'estilo' de fic, y es totalmente respetable (yo misma, contradictoriamente, no suelo leerlos). No he pretendido nada con esta historia salvo entretener y emocionar, y si lo he conseguido mi misión esta cumplida. Si en algún momento he ofendido a alguien con este relato, le pido disculpas. Esta historia nacio de un loco sueño que tuve una noche después de haber terminado de leer el sexto libro de Harry Potter y de haber visto la version de Orgullo y Prejuicio de Joe Wright (2005, muy recomendable) y todo se arremolino en mi cabeza. Nunca antes había escrito nada solo he sido siempre una lectora empedernida, nunca pensé escribir mi sueño, y mucho menos publicarlo pero una cosa llevo a la otra y al final termine haciendolo.****  
****Para todos los que leyendolo no les importo que fuera tan distinto a otros fics, gracias por seguirlo.****  
****Para aquellos que se resistieron a leerlo por ser distinto a otros fics… espero que al menos, hayan sabido valorar que puse el corazón en toda la historia, que sepan que amo a los personajes de JK (solo los usé, mejor o peor, pero solo los tome prestados), que intente escribirla lo mejor posible y nunca pretendi ofender a nadie por su caracter a veces de Ooc (Pansy es un claro ejemplo de eso).**

**Me despido para siempre de esta historia, me reporto muchas alegrias pero también, quebraderos de cabeza, y dolores de espalda, la falta de tiempo fue un verdadero hándicap, pero odio que algo se empiece y no se termine, si te comprometes con algo y haces que los demás se comprometan contigo te creas una responsabilidad que tienes que cumplir. Por ello cuando Copia Pirata me dijo en uno de sus rr que me admiraba por mi constancia a pesar de que no tenia muchos comentarios, me emocione, porque hacer esto supone un esfuerzo extra y si alguien lo reconoce me hace sentir que lo que hago no es perder el tiempo.**

**Gracias a todos los que la habeis leido, en la clandestinidad, pero sobre todo gracias a:**

**Riswe: Ya no se que decirte… esta historia te debe mucho en esta pagina.**

**Copia Pirata: Que me alegro enormemente que te animases a leerla, gane una gran lectora.**

**Gilraen Valdamir: Porque sé que no dejas muchos comentarios pero también sé que has seguido la historia y para mí (porque te admiro mucho y lo sabes), es un honor que lo hayas hecho.**

**Para todas las demás que alguna vez me dejaron sus comentarios mil gracias.**

**Eso es todo, espero no haberos aburrido mucho, a veces me pongo a reflexionar sobre estas cosas y me evado…****  
**

**Besos infinitos,****  
****Os adoro y me habéis hecho muy feliz.****  
****Hasta siempre, Segundas Oportunidades…****  
****Yolanda María.**

**PD: para las interesadas en viktor y cho, bueno ellos viajan constantemente por Europa pero siempre que pueden regresan a la mansion de los Preston y en mantienen una discreta relacion con los Weasley, tuvieron una niña parecida a su madre a la que llamaron Hope...**


End file.
